Tu seras ma femme
by LessaWatberg
Summary: Lors de sa 6ème année, Sirius voit sa vie bouleversée. Soumis à un vieux sortilège, il se retrouve marié à une jeune femme au passé lourd et sombre. Arrivera-t-il à surmonter sa colère pour l'accepter, l'aider? Comment l'amitié des Maraudeurs survivra à cette difficile épreuve? Attention fic parfois sombre, abus et violence dans certains chapitres. Couple :Sirius-OC / Maraudeurs IC
1. Chapter 1

**M.A.J d'introduction 08/10/19 :**

 **Cette fic a commencée à être écrite peut-être trop rapidement. Après sa relecture complète, je me rends compte de petits défauts,, fautes, grammaires, et erreurs de débutant ( jours qui ne se suivent pas exactement par exemple), alors pour les nouveaux passant par-là, sachez qu'elle sera corrigée entièrement chapitre par chapitre et la rendre aussi parfaite que possible.**

 **Merci de votre bienveillance, et n'hésitez pas à lâcher votre petit commentaire en fin de page ;-) Croyez-moi ça aide vraiment l'auteur !**

 **P.S J'EN SUIS AU 37ème CHAPITRE EN COURS DE CORRECTION :)**

 **LessaWatberg.**

* * *

 _ **Bonjour à tous et toutes**_

 _ **Voici ma première fic alors après des années de lecture j'ai décidé de me lancer.**_

 _ **Ne soyez pas trop durs mais tout avis positif ou négatif du moment que c'est construit est le bienvenu.**_

 _ **Les surnoms, lieux etc sont généralement en français (si erreur merci de me le notifier ;) ) et des arrangements avec le canon sont pris pour des facilités d'écriture. Exemple : Rémus prend régulièrement une potion nommée Tue-Loup qui l'apaise pendant les transformations pour que la pleine lune soit plus vivable. Oui, elle existe déjà, d'ailleurs… Peter ne fait pas partie des Maraudeurs !**_

 _ **Petit conseil si vous voulez être sûrs de ne manquer aucun chapitre, abonnez-vous en cliquant sur le bouton Follow Story, vous serez ainsi prévenu dès qu'un nouveau chapitre est posté, pour ne rien manquer de l'histoire ;)**_

 _ **Une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir :) alors n'hésitez pas.**_

 _ **Sur ce mes chers lecteurs, lectrices, bonne lecture :)**_

 _ **Lessa qui vous aime déjà ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**_

 ** _Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

1977, les maraudeurs se préparaient pour leur 6ème année d'études à Poudlard.

Tandis que Rémus finissait ses vacances chez ses parents, occupant ses journées en lecture et activités calmes, chez James le ton était tout autre, Sirius l'avait en effet rejoint depuis mi-août et les deux adolescents ne cessaient d'en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres à ses parents.

Mais ils étaient ainsi, et si leur vivacité amusaient les parents de James, l'attitude de Sirius irritait sa famille, notamment son père qui voyait dans son attitude désinvolte un manque de respect, une insulte à son rang.

Cette année Orion Black était décidé, il ne lui laisserait rien passer.

Sans le dire à Sirius, il s'était promis qu'à la première lettre de Poudlard, il prendrait cette terrible disposition qui ferait, enfin, grandir son fils et le faire devenir un digne héritier de sa nombre maison.

 _1er septembre 1977_ :

Pour une fois, les 3 maraudeurs furent à l'heure pour prendre le Poudlard-Express.

Après un wagon trouvé, et des chocogrenouilles déballées, les maraudeurs savourèrent leur retrouvaille.

- _Alors Lunard_ , demanda James la bouche débordant de chocolat, _tes deux pleines lunes se sont bien passées sans nous ?_

Le ton était léger, mais l'inquiétude se cachait difficilement.

 _-Comme tu le sais Cornedrue,_ répondit aussitôt Rémus, _toujours plus simple quand vous êtes là, mais j'ai la potion tue-loup que me donne Mme Pomfresh alors je ne me plains pas._

Le trajet se déroula par la suite sans accroc à part un petit incident avec les jambes de Rogue, passé devant leur wagon et qui se sentit soudain entravé des membres inférieurs, et tomba à la renverse sous l'hilarité générale des 3 maraudeurs qui s'empressèrent de fermer le rideau de leur wagon.

 _-Je vais les tuer, Rogue fulminait, je vais les tuer tous les 3 !_

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu mettre la main sur sa baguette, la voix de Lily se fit entendre :

- _Laisse Sev, ce sont des idiots, surtout toi James Potter._

 _S_ a voix s'éleva un peu plus sur la fin de sa phrase.

Les trois maraudeurs les entendirent s'éloigner, et James dit rêveusement

 _-Comment savait-elle que c'était moi ?_

 _-Elle sait tout James, c'est notamment pour ça que tu l'aimes tant..._

James sourit, Sirius avait raison il l'aimait comme un fou.

Le temps avait passé, il était désormais temps pour nos trois amis d'enfiler leur uniforme de Poudlard.

Arrivés dans le grand hall de Poudlard, ils échangèrent un regard haineux avec Rogue toujours accompagné de Lily, mais ne pouvant se résoudre à une confrontation directe en présence de sa belle, James intima l'ordre à Sirius de rester tranquille.

Après la répartition, où Sirius avait notamment parié sur l'avenir avec 3 jeunes filles, provoquant un fou rire à James et l'exaspération à Lupin, ils s'attaquèrent avec une faim de loup au buffet.

Comme chaque année les elfes s'étaient surpassés, on trouvait de tout et grande quantité, heureusement les élèves ne laissaient jamais rien, et s'il en restait ce qui était rare, cela allait directement pour les créatures magiques de l'école.

Après le dîner, il était l'heure de rejoindre les dortoirs, les cours commençaient à 8h le lendemain, , par un cours commun de potion avec les Serpentards, pour le plus grand bonheur des Maraudeurs.

Le lendemain matin, à 8.10h pour ne pas nuire à leur réputation, James et Sirius arrivèrent nonchalamment en cours.

Face à leur retard, le professeur de potions leur retira 5 points chacun, ce qui coûta un regard noir de la part de Lily à James.

Remus lui ne fit même pas attention à eux, trop habitué à ce que ses amis leur fassent perdre des points et de surcroît préoccupé à préparer sa potion.

Une heure avait passé, l'ensemble de la classe suait, se concentrait et personne ne disait un mot, même pas James et Sirius qui avaient réussi leurs buses de peu l'année dernière en potion.

Mais un mouvement attira l'œil de Sirius, il regarda de plus près ce qui l'avait ainsi détourné de sa potion : le visage trop penché de Severus par-dessus l'épaule de Lily, ils pouvaient travailler en binôme comme l'ensemble de la classe, et leur complicité.

C'en était trop pour lui, un informulé plus tard et la potion explosa au visage de Severus quelques secondes plus tard alors qu'il avait repris sa place.

Le stade où en était la potion avant son explosion brûla le Serpentard qui ne pût se retenir de hurler de douleur, provoquant ainsi le fou rire des Gryffondors, excepté de la belle rousse qui se pencha encore plus sur lui pour essayer de calmer ses douleurs à l'aide du sort « aguamenti ».

Mais le professeur intervint et amena Rogue à l'infirmerie, intimant à tous l'ordre de nettoyer leurs chaudrons et d'attendre son retour.

 _-Alors qui a fait ça ?_ questionna le professeur après avoir amené son élève se faire soigner, _et je veux une réponse maintenant ! C'est forcément un gryffondor, je le sais… alors j'attends._

Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle, nul ne bougeait mais tous pensaient aux mêmes personnes et Lily ne pouvait s'empêchait de jeter des coups d'œil furieux en direction des Maraudeurs.

Le professeur s'impatientait, il soupçonnait bien les maraudeurs mais il avait besoin qu'ils avouent avant de les punir.

 _-Personne ?_ reprit-il, _bien pour vous délier la langue je vais retirer 5 points par minute jusqu'à ce que l'un ou l'autre d'entre vous avoue son méfait._

Toute la salle fut emplie de murmures et les regards appuyés vers les maraudeurs se firent de plus en plus insistants.

Fier de son petit effet le professeur compta :

 _\- Moins 5 points pour Gryffondor_

Le manège dura cinq minutes, vingt-cinq points furent retirés, les regards plus appuyés que jamais et Sirius craqua :

Il s'écria alors :

 _\- C'est moi Professeur j'ai jeté un sort au chaudron du batâ..., pardon de Rogue._

 _\- Et pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?_

Ne pouvant se résoudre à avouer que c'est par affection pour James, refusant de voir sa belle salie par ce bâtard graisseux, sa tête droite vers le professeur, il garda le silence.

 _-Bien puisque vous ne pouvez m'expliquer votre geste, vous l'expliquerez certainement mieux au professeur Dumbledore, agression directe sur un de vos camarades cela vous coûtera plus qu'une retenue je vous le dis !_

La classe fut libérée et les maraudeurs sortirent en premier sans demander leur reste

Profitant encore du beau temps ils se réfugièrent au parc pour parler de l'incident

 _-Wahouu Sirius bravo pour cet informulé, foi de maraudeur je suis fier de toi_

C'était James, et bien que Remus n''était pas moins peu fier des sortilèges de son ami, il ne pût s'empêcher de le reprendre :

 _\- Mais quand même Sirius, l'agresser comme ça devant un professeur… que dira ton père ? Je crois savoir qu'il a dit qu'il ne te fera plus de cadeaux et s'il sait…_

 _-Et pourquoi tu l'as attaqué_ , le coupa James, _nan c'est vrai mon pote je te suis reconnaissant, faire une vie d'enfer à Rogue c'est normal mais là devant un prof, allez, avoue qu'est-ce qui t'a mis en rogne ?_

 _\- Il était en train de baver sur elle, tu sais James ça m'a rendu fou furieux pour toi, je n'ai pas de copine mais j'imagine ce que ça fait d'être amoureux, tu ne l'avais pas vu alors j'me suis dit qu'il fallait que je te venge ! Maraudeurs pour un…_

 _-Maraudeurs pour tous_ , finirent en cœur les deux amis de Sirius

Le silence s'installa, Lunard sortit un bouquin, tout en lisant il ne pût s'empêcher de penser à la punition qu'allait subir Sirius, bien qu'il ne soutenait pas cette attitude qu'avaient ses deux amis vis-à-vis de Rogue, il ne pût s'empêcher d'être fier de faire partie de cette si belle et forte amitié.

Le même type de pensées habitait James au même instant.

Tandis qu'il jouait avec un vif d'or, ses pensées divaguaient sur l'affreuse famille de son ami, si lui pouvait sans trop de crainte persécuter Rogue il savait que le père de Sirius n'était pas un homme tendre, qui faisait de la réputation de sa famille un point d'honneur et que Sirius prenait des coups un peu trop souvent qu'à son tour.

C'est vrai que son ami n'était pas un ange, mais l'éducation trop sévère de son père avait dû très certainement influencer cela.

Sirius quant à lui avait perdu son regard sur le lac, l'excitation passée, il redoutait maintenant la réaction de son père.

Avant qu'il parte chez James cet été, celui-ci avait été particulièrement violent avec lui, ne cessant de lui répéter qu'il faisait la honte de la famille… qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire maintenant ?

Agresser un élève dans une salle de classe, devant un professeur ? Voilà qui allait faire jaser dans la famille Black, qu'est-ce que son père allait bien pouvoir inventer pour le punir et faire de lui un homme, un vrai, un Black ?

Mince, Sirius n'avait pas envie de penser à cela plus longtemps, de toute façon il était temps de retourner en cours, à 11h, soit dans dix minutes ils avaient cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Prenant le chemin pour y aller, un hibou grand-duc aux yeux jaunes perçants se posa au travers de son chemin, une lettre était à sa patte, le sceau du professeur Dumbledore apposé dessus.

Sirius prit la lettre libérant ainsi le hibou qui repartit et l'ouvrit.

Le message était clair et concis :

 _« Monsieur Black, je vous attends à la fin de votre cours de soins aux créatures magiques dans mon bureau pour parler de l'incident de ce matin en cours de potions._

 _Le professeur Dumbledore »_

 _\- Alors ta sentence va bientôt être prononcée hein…_ le ton de Lupin était inquiet

 _-Bah t'en fais pas mon pote, ils ne vont quand même pas me renvoyer pour cela… Ils en ont vu d'autres hein James ?_

Ils échangèrent un sourire et bien vite cette affaire sortit de leur esprit.

Mais vint la fin du cours de soin aux créatures magiques, et Sirius prit le chemin du bureau du directeur, tandis que les deux maraudeurs l'attendaient dans le couloir plutôt que d'aller manger, c'était aussi cela l'amitié des maraudeurs.

* * *

 **Verdict ? Je continue ? Oui, non ? n'hésitez plus et hop une petite review:)**

* * *

 **MAJ 08/10/19 : Après relecture, je me rends compte que début est peut-être assez naïf, léger, je vous demande de laisser leur chance aux premiers chapitres, vous verrez que bien vite tout cela change...**

 **Merci de me laisser un petit avis, croyez-moi ça fait vraiment du bien et ça aide énormément !**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour tout le monde,**_

 _ **Je sais que c'est un peu long à démarrer mais je vous rassure : tout commence au chapitre suivant que je ne vais pas tarder à poster , pour aller ensuite crescendo**_

 _ **Maj au 08/10/19 : Dieu que je me trouve naïve en lisant les premiers chapitres, bon c'est que ça a progressé sur le chemin, mais bon, besoin de tout relire, tout reprendre pour bien me remettre dans le bain et vous offrir quelque chose de qualité !**_

 ** _Petit conseil si vous voulez être sûrs de ne manquer aucun chapitre, abonnez-vous en cliquant sur le bouton Follow Story, vous serez ainsi prévenu dès qu'un nouveau chapitre est posté, pour ne rien manquer de l'histoire ;)_**

 _ **Ce chapitre est très court mais il scelle pour moi la fin de la vie normale de Sirius, les chapitres plus longs commencent dès le chapitre suivant**_

 _ **Enjoy ;-)**_

 _ **Lessa**_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !_**

 ** _Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

Ils échangèrent un sourire et bien vite cette affaire sortit de leur esprit.

Mais vint la fin du cours de soin aux créatures magiques, et Sirius prit le chemin du bureau du directeur, tandis que les deux maraudeurs l'attendaient dans le couloir plutôt que d'aller manger, c'était aussi cela l'amitié des maraudeurs.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Arrivé devant la porte, Sirius frappa 3 coups et celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule, le laissant entrer dans ce bureau qu'il avait déjà visité, notamment lorsque James et lui avaient été dévaliser les cuisines en pleine nuit pour la première fois.

Ils ne s'étaient plus fait attraper depuis.

Il monta les quelques marches qui le séparaient du directeur, celui-ci était assis derrière son bureau, les lunettes sur le bout du nez, caressant distraitement son phénix endormi.

- _Monsieur Black asseyez-vous je vous en prie, un bonbon au citron ?_

Sirius s'assit, grave, refusant d'un geste de la main la sucrerie.

 _\- Votre professeur de potion m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé en cours ce matin, vous auriez soudainement agressé Mr Rogue ? Pourriez-vous me raconter pourquoi ?_

 _Avant que nous n'allions plus loin, je souhaite vous dire que l'état de votre camarade est plutôt bon, malgré votre attaque et grâce aux soins de Mme Pomfresh, il ne devrait en avoir aucune conséquence, alors je vous écoute, Sirius, dîtes-moi tout…_

 _-Monsieur, ce n'était rien, je l'ai vu et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'attaquer, c'était juste ainsi, enfin pourquoi en faire tout un plat, c'est vrai vous savez que Rogue et nous on ne se supporte pas, collez-moi et on en parle plus…_

Le ton était insolent, loin de coller à la gravité de la situation, mais le jeune garçon n'avait pas appris à courber l'échine, et Sirius ne pouvait se résoudre à raconter les vraies raisons de l'attaque. Il espérait juste que son laïus suffirait au directeur.

\- _Sirius, si Mme Pomfresh ne l'avait pas soigné à temps il aurait été marqué à vie, cette potion peut entraîner de très graves brûlures, votre geste est grave et de plus réfléchi… je vous colle une semaine mais surtout je vais devoir écrire à votre famille pour la prévenir de vos actes._

Sirius blêmit aux derniers mots de son directeur.

 _-Professeur je vous dis ce n'était pas si grave et je ne recommen…_

 _-Sirius, cet acte ne peut être laissé dans l'ignorance, je sais que vous craignez votre père et je me dis que le prévenir est peut-être la solution à votre attitude. En espérant que la prochaine fois vous y réfléchirez à deux fois avant d'attaquer l'un de vos camarades. Vous pouvez aller déjeuner._

Voyant qu'il était inutile d'en rajouter, Sirius quitta le bureau du directeur et rejoignit ses amis pour aller à la grande salle en ressassant de noires pensées.

Dès qu'ils l'aperçurent, James et Rémus se jetèrent sur lui.

 _-Alors Sirius ? Raconte !_

 _-Bon au moins tu n'es pas renvoyé sinon tu ne serais pas là_

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai eu droit qu'à une semaine de retenue,_ et Sirius s'empressa s'ajouter, _et il va écrire à mon père._

 _\- Quoi ? Tu sais ce qu'il risque de faire ?_ demanda aussitôt le lycan

- _Une énième beuglante je présume. Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon père n'est pas assez fou pour débarquer ici me battre devant tout le monde, rien de grave ne va se passer, j'en suis certain._

Il leur sourit comme pour se donner de l'assurance, c'est vrai après tout, que pouvait bien faire son père contre lui, à Poudlard ?

Les deux semaines suivantes avaient passées très vites, Sirius avait déjà oublié sa semaine de retenue et s'était tenu plutôt à carreau, ce qui signifiait que lui et James n'attaquait désormais Rogue que lorsque aucun professeur n'était présent avec des sortilèges informulés.

Et il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de son père, comme si l'incident avait purement et simplement fini aux oubliettes, il redevint rapidement le garçon insouciant et enjoué qu'il était et ne pensa plus aux risques qu'il avait encouru en agressant Rogue pour l'honneur de son ami James.

Il ignorait encore que tout sa vie était, elle, purement et simplement sur le point de basculer du tout au tout.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre**

 **Je suis heureuse de reprendre cette fic qui en avait bien besoin, un bon coup de poussière et de lustrage pour lui rendre l'aspect qu'elle mérite.**

 **Et vous, mes chers lecteurs, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous en pensez? Un simple clic sur le bouton review suffit :)**

 **Amitiés !**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour tout le monde,**_

 _ **Dans ce chapitre les choses sérieuses commencent, j'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions elles me sont utiles pour continuer à écrire, alors on lit, on profite et on review:)**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Lessa !**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**_

 _ **Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**_

* * *

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

Les deux semaines suivantes avaient passées très vites, Sirius avait déjà oublié sa semaine de retenue et s'était tenu plutôt à carreau, ce qui signifiait que lui et James n'attaquait désormais Rogue que lorsque aucun professeur n'était présent avec des sortilèges informulés.

Et il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de son père, comme si l'incident avait purement et simplement fini aux oubliettes, il redevint rapidement le garçon insouciant et enjoué qu'il était et ne pensa plus aux risques qu'il avait encouru en agressant Rogue pour l'honneur de son ami James.

Il ignorait encore que tout sa vie était, elle, purement et simplement sur le point de basculer du tout au tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Après un éreintant entraînement de Quidditch en ce samedi matin ensoleillé, James récupéra Rémus à la bibliothèque pour retourner à leur dortoir afin de réveiller un Sirius particulièrement dingue de grasses matinées.

D'un coup d'œil complice les deux amis se jetèrent sur le lit de Sirius, où ne dépassaient que quelques cheveux hirsutes.

Un grognement étouffé mécontent se fit alors entendre.

 _-Rémus mon ami, je crois que ce lit est ensorcelé il fait des bruits bizarres._

 _-Tu as raison James, un sort de chatouillis devrait régler l'affaire_

 _-NOOOON_ , _pas le sortilège de chatouillis, pitié !_ hurla alors Sirius, qui s'extirpa tant bien que mal écrasés par ses deux amis _, j'me rends, j'me rends, j'me réveille vous êtes invivables, on ne peut pas dormir tranquille, c'plus possible !_

 _-Allons Patmol la faim te fait râler je te rassure, le déjeuner va bien être servi !_ argua tout sourire James, ne se gênant pas pour écraser plus que nécessaire le garçon englouti par les couvertures.

En moins de temps qu'il n'aura fallu pour le dire, Sirius fut sur ses deux pieds et son boxer moulant couvert par son uniforme.

- _On y va ? Je vous attends !_ dit-il fier de lui.

Pendant le déjeuner les trois amis s'interrogèrent sur leurs activités de l'après-midi.

 _-Un tour à Pré-au-Lard ?_ proposa James

 _-Non, on a du boulot, donc on va à la bibliothèque et on bosse_ ,

La voix de la sagesse avait parlé, Rémus toujours aussi studieux savait qu'il fallait motiver ses camarades sous peine qu'ils passent leur année à ne rien faire.

James et Sirius capitulèrent, conscients que leur tonne de travail ne se ferait pas tout seul, et que l'aide de Rémus se négociait aussi de plus en plus cher.

 _-Ok Lunard,_ se résolut Sirius _, mais laisse-moi aller prendre mes parchemins et plumes au dortoir avant._

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'après avoir rempli leur estomac, les 3 amis regagnèrent leur dortoir en quête de leur matériel pour travailler.

Mais ils ignoraient encore que la vie de l'un d'eux allait changer de façon plus drastique.

Sirius ouvrit la porte du dortoir et aussitôt son regard se porta sur la lettre qui était posée sur son lit, une enveloppe épaisse, noire d'environ 50 centimètres sur 30 centimètres.

Mais ce qui le choqua le plus n'était pas cette missive, mais ce qu'il y avait à côté, enfin qui était à côté plutôt.

Car sur son lit il y avait jeune fille vêtue de haillons, les cheveux sales, et des traces d'irritation pouvaient se voir autour de ses poignets, comme si elle venait juste d'être libérée de liens particulièrement serrés.

Assise droite comme un I, les mains jointes, elle avait le visage baissé, ses long cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés tombant devant elle.

Elle ne bougeait pas, paraissait à peine respirer.

Sirius, James et Rémus se figèrent à sa vision.

Pendant quelques secondes ils restèrent là, interdits, laissant le silence devenir maître du dortoir.

Ce fût James le premier qui réagit. Il ferma la porte du dortoir et la bloqua par un sort.

Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire, il restait là hébété, sans savoir ce que cette jeune fille faisait sur son lit.

 _-Patmol, ouvre peut-être la lettre,_ lui intima Lunard aussi étonné que lui.

Aucun d'eux ne semblait capable de s'adresser à celle qui occupait leur dortoir.

Doucement comme par peur de se faire attaquer par la jeune femme, Sirius attrapa la lettre ébène qui d'elle-même s'ouvrit au contact.

Elle se déplia dans un bruit de vieux parchemin que l'on ouvre et vint se placer à la hauteur d'yeux de Sirius qui put lire, James et Rémus immédiatement penchés sur son épaule.

 **"Sirius**

 **Voilà deux jours que tu as fait ta rentrée, il ne t'aura pas fallu plus longtemps pour jeter encore l'opprobre sur ta famille !**

 **Attaquer un camarade ainsi ! Pour rien, sans raison ! Tu me fais honte...**

 **Si tu étais au manoir, je t'aurais étripé de mes mains !**

 **Combien de fois encore pensais-tu salir ta famille ?**

 **Encore Rogue.. encore et toujours lui? Ne t'ai-je pas assez répété que ce jeune homme par sa proximité avec la famille Malefoy sera bientôt un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres si ce n'est pas déjà le cas?**

 **Tiens-tu tant que cela à précipiter ta famille dans la honte et le scandale ? Leurs idéaux sont aussi les nôtres, tu ne peux pas te le mettre à dos, le seigneur des ténèbres en serait vraiment mécontent, moi aussi d'ailleurs ! Quand vas-tu te décider à suivre le chemin de ta famille ?**

 **Il est temps que tu te conduises en homme.**

 **Si aucun de mes coups n'a su te remettre dans le droit chemin, comme ton frère Régulus, alors je dois avancer un plan que je te prévoyais pour dans quelques années.**

 **Seul le mariage donne à l'homme tout sa prestance, sa fierté et un peu de sagesse, alors soit ! Ca a fonctionné pour moi, et ta mère et moi formons un couple uni et solidaire. Sans elle, je ne serai pas l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui.**

 **Je n'ai donc pas pu la choisir comme j'aurais aimé mais ce tour au marché aux esclaves aura été bien plus bénéfique que je ne le croyais.**

 **J'ignore son nom, si cela t'intéresse, demande-le-lui, mais elle semble intelligente, elle a passé quelques temps dans des cachots de différents sangs-purs**

 **Et si elle tremble trop à ton goût, on m'a confié qu'elle ne résistait plus quelques doloris donnés. Elle te doit totale obéissance mon fils, obéissance et respect. Chez les Black c'est l'homme qui mène la danse.**

 **Elle est destinée à être ta femme.**

 **J'ai ensorcelé cette lettre, sitôt que tu l'as touchée elle et toi êtes soumis au sortilège de « Incantatio* Serva* » alors sache, mon fils que désormais si tu ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, tu as intérêt à ton conduire en homme, en homme Black.**

 **Je te laisse découvrir par toi-même le pouvoir de ce sort.**

 **Ton paternel, Orion Black.**

La lettre se replia et rentra dans son enveloppe avant de se reposer à l'endroit même où elle était avant que Sirius ne la saisisse.

Les trois hommes regardèrent alors les yeux écarquillés la jeune fille, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ou 16 ans.

* * *

 ***Incantatio = sort en latin**

 ***Serva = esclave en latin**

 **Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?**

 **Vous seriez vraiment choux de me laisser un petit commentaire :)**

 **A bientôt ! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bonjour ! :)_**

 ** _Et un nouveau chapitre, un !_**

 ** _Sirius réalise doucement ce qui lui arrive et des réponses au sort devraient être apportées prochainement._**

 ** _Pour ceux et celles d'entre vous qui se demandent où est passé ce bon à rien de Queudver, c'est un personnage que je n'ai jamais porté dans mon cœur ( comme je pense 99 % d'entre nous), il est donc un élève de Poudlard, en 5ème année et n'aura pas d'incidence dans cette histoire, il a déjà trop fait de dégâts :p , il n'est donc pas un maraudeur, et notre trio se partage à lui seul le dortoir, enfin plus pour très longtemps … vous voulez en savoir plus ? Lisez ;)_**

 ** _Amis lecteurs, lectrices je vous laisse ici et vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 5 de Tu seras ma femme._**

 ** _Pensez à reviewer en fin de chapitre, vraiment c'est utile !_**

 ** _Lessa qui vous aime déjà, ENJOY !_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !_**

 ** _Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

La lettre se replia et rentra dans son enveloppe avant de se reposer à l'endroit même où elle était avant que Sirius ne la saisisse.

Les trois hommes regardèrent alors la jeune fille, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ou 16 ans

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, gardant presque obstinément la tête baissée.

Ce fut un coup de coude de James qui força Sirius à tenter quelque chose, ou au moins sortir de son état d'hébétement.

Il s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres et après un bref coup d'œil vers ses amis Maraudeurs, il s'approcha doucement d'elle, prenant place sur son lit, à ses côtés tout en gardant une certaine distance.

Elle se contracta à son contact, et il regarda avec peine ses bras de couvrir de frissons alors qu'il écartait doucement ses cheveux noir ébène de devant ses yeux révélant un visage doux, mais durci par les épreuves de la vie, des lèves fines et pâles, gercées, saignant par endroit, et des yeux d'un bleu étincelant, qu'il trouva immédiatement beaux, mais soulignant de terribles cernes, preuve qu'elle ne devait pas avoir eu son comptant de sommeil depuis bien trop longtemps.

Sirius se sentit soudain comme attiré par cette inconnue qu'il rêvait désormais de protéger sans savoir ni comment ni pourquoi. Et cela le terrifia.

Il repensa aussitôt aux mots de la missive qui lui laissaient craindre le pire.

 _-Comment tu t'appelles ?_

Sa voix, malgré lui, tremblait, emporté par l'émotion et l'inquiétude, il avait perdu de sa superbe et tâchait maintenant d'attraper son menton pour la tourner vers lui, mais au contact elle se recula, apeurée.

 _-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, comment t'appelles-tu dis-moi ?_

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas, on pouvait voir aisément qu'elle avait pleuré, ses yeux étaient éteints, comme si toute lueur de vie, d'espoir l'avaient quittée.

Mais Sirius, ayant besoin de réponses face aux questions qui envahissaient son esprit, continua son interrogatoire :

 _\- Incantatio Serva tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? Quel est ton nom ?_

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus suppliante au fur et à mesure qu'il débitait ses questions.

Son silence lui faisait mal sans qu'il ne puisse savoir pourquoi, et incapable de savoir quoi faire, il regarda démuni James et Rémus, l'angoisse de ces événements pouvait se lire sur leur visage.

Comment ça, un sort ? Comment ça « sa femme » ? Et elle ne disait rien ? Ce n'est pas possible. La colère prit le pas sur la raison, comme chaque fois que Sirius angoissait.

 _-Oh tu m'entends ? Réponds-moi_! lui ordonna-t-il en lui secouant l'épaule, ce qui provoqua à nouveau recul de la jeune fille.

 _-Sirius arrête, ce n'est pas en la terrifiant que tu arriveras à quelque chose_ , fit James peu satisfait devant l'attitude de son ami, bien qu'il comprenait tout à fait sa réaction.

 _-Elle est déjà terrifiée !_ releva l'autre ironiquement

 _-Ouais bah justement n'en rajoute pas_.

Le ton était sec, faisant aussitôt se relever Sirius qui, d'un mouvement de bras lui fit comprendre qu'il avait le champ libre pour essayer d'obtenir des réponses.

James grimaça mais finit par s'agenouiller devant elle et entreprit de la questionner à son tour, la lettre du père de Sirius était trop énigmatique pour qu'ils en tirent plus que ce qu'ils savaient déjà, les réponses, ils en étaient tous certains, c'est elle qui leur donnerait.

 _-Bonjour, je m'appelle James, et lui à côté c'est Sirius, et derrière moi c'est Rémus, nous sommes amis, en sixième année à Gryffondor et toi, dis-moi quel est ton nom ? Parle-moi de toi, tu veux bien ?_

Aucune réponse, la jeune fille semblait morte de peur, elle ne cessait de regarder Sirius pendant que James lui parlait.

Ce silence le rendit fou et il ne tarda pas à exploser, donner un grand coup de pieds dans des livres et autres affaires posés au sol avant de s'exclamer :

 _-Je ne veux pas me marier James, c'est quoi ce délire, une esclave c'est ça qu'elle était ? Et comment ça ma femme ? Je suis supposé faire quoi avec elle ?_ Il faisait maintenant les cent pas dans le dortoir, Rémus le suivant nerveusement des yeux, _c'est quoi ce sort ? Toi, Lunard, tu passes ta vie dans les bouquins, ça te dit quelque chose ?_

Un hochement de tête négatif vint confirmer ses craintes. Si même Lunard ignorait ce dont il s'agissait c'est qu'il devait s'agir d'un sortilège puissant, vraiment puissant, peut-être que son père avait eu recours à de la magie noire.

Il était foutu.

Prêt à fondre en larmes, Sirius s'écroula contre le mur, les yeux fixés sur cette jeune fille, prêt à se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Sentant la détresse de son ami, Lunard tenta de le réconforter de son mieux :

 _-Ecoute Patmol, je ne connais pas ce sortilège, c'est sûr, mais de loin, on dirait un sort d'esclavage qui s'entremêlerait à un mariage ? Ça ressemble bien à quelque chose dont ton père est capable, car ça m'a l'air foutrement tordu ! Il me faut ta cape d'invisibilité, je vais aller dans la réserve de la bibliothèque voir si je trouve quelque chose, pendant ce temps essayez de la faire parler, et donnez-lui un bain, ça lui fera du bien, moralement et physiquement !_

Sirius se releva, prit la cape d'invisibilité dans le coffre de James et la tendit au loup qui partit à toute vitesse.

James, quant à lui, tentait pendant ce temps d'établir un contact avec cette jeune fille sans véritable succès.

Après le départ de Rémus il se leva, et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

 _-Où vas-tu ?_ l'interpella son ami

 _-Rémus a raison, un bain pourrait lui faire du bien._

Jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune fille, il la vit tremblante, se balançant d'avant en arrière, comme passive de tout ce qui se déroulait devant elle.

Une chose ne changeait pas, elle ne quittait pas des yeux Sirius.

 _-Perds ton temps si tu veux, je n'épouserai pas cette folle !_

Et il claqua la porte du dortoir derrière lui.

James soupira, et alla dans la salle de bain, il enleva les quelques caleçons qui traînaient, reboucha le dentifrice, et ferma la bonde de la baignoire.

Pendant qu'il réglait l'eau de façon à ce qu'elle soit correctement chaude, il entendit la porte du dortoir se rouvrir, un coup d'œil dans le dortoir et il vit Sirius qui était revenu s'asseoir sur son propre lit, faisant face à l'inconnue.

James observa finement son ami, il semblait apercevoir des larmes au coin des yeux de son ami.

Il ne pût s'empêcher de compatir, quelle punition, quel piège son fou de père prévoyait-il ?

La baignoire était remplie, l'eau d'une température convenable, il ajouta quelques sels de bain, du bain moussant et interpella Sirius qui se leva pour le rejoindre.

 _\- Je lui ai fait couler un bain, comment on fait pour la mettre dedans à ton avis?_

Étonnamment nos deux tombeurs de ces dames habitués à partager la couche de la gente féminine de tout Poudlard se trouvèrent soudain très mal à l'aide à l'idée de baigner une jeune femme traumatisée qui n'avait rien demandé.

 _-Tu crois qu'il faut la déshabiller ?_ questionna incertain James

 _-Toute façon vu ce qu'elle porte sur le dos, ça ou rien, j'ai envie de te dire… merci Lunard ! Tu lances une idée de merde et tu te barres…_

 _-Sirius, il est parti t'aider en cherchant à la bibliothèque…_

 _-Oui je sais,_ soupira-t-il, _c'est juste que tout ça d'un coup, je t'en prie James dis-moi que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ?_

Un coup d'œil dans le dortoir confirma à James que la jeune fille était toujours là, et qu'elle n'était manifestement donc pas un simple cauchemar mais une réalité que Sirius devait désormais affronter.

 _\- Allez viens on va essayer de la convaincre de venir dans la salle de bain,_ annonça James qui paraissait préférer affronter mille strangulots que de retourner dans le dortoir.

Raclement de la gorge de Sirius avant de prendre la parole franchement mal à l'aise avec l'idée du bain

 _-Heu, jeune fille ? Mademoiselle ? Écoute, viens, on t'a fait couler un bain et heu, ça serait bien si tu nous suivais pour te mettre dedans, puis si tu pouvais enlever ta, enfin ton heu..._

 _\- Ça fait très pervers ça Sirius_ , ne pût s'empêcher de pouffer James face à l'incongruité de la situation.

 _-Ta gueule James, aide-moi plutôt à la mettre là-dedans. Allez viens, on ne te fera pas de mal, je veux juste que tu te sentes mieux,_ reprit Patmol.

La jeune esclave leva ses yeux vers eux doucement et entreprit de se lever du lit, elle tremblait certes mais au moins elle obéissait, premier pas de franchi se dit-il.

Arrivée dans la salle de bains, les deux maraudeurs sur ses talons, elle fit doucement tomber sa robe qui n'en était plus une, le long de son corps trop maigre et émacié pour son âge.

Les garçons tournèrent la tête. La situation était grave, eux qui couraient les filles se trouvaient là bien malhabiles avec cette poupée de porcelaine qui menaçait de se briser à chaque seconde.

 _-Entre, humhum, entre dans l'eau,_ bredouilla James

Mais rien ne se passa, elle restait là à regarder Sirius les bras le long de son corps attendant comme un ordre de sa part, sans aucune gêne apparente de sa nudité face à deux hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas et baissa les yeux lorsque celui-ci lui parla :

 _\- Pourquoi tu me regardes, vas-y entre dans l'eau, James te l'a gentiment proposé, alors il te faut quoi d'autre pour obéir,_ s'agaça Sirius

A leur grande surprise la jeune fille écouta et entra dans l'eau calant sa nuque contre l'un des rebords et ferma doucement les yeux.

 _-Elle n'obéit qu'à toi, on dirait,_ remarqua James, _un effet du sort dont parlait ton père, tu crois ?_

 _-Je n'en sais rien Cornedrue mais tout ça me fatigue déjà, vivement que Lunard revienne et avec des réponses claires._

Ils la regardèrent un moment puis décidèrent de la laisser tranquille et quittèrent la salle de bain pour retourner dans le dortoir mais avant, Sirius attrapa la manche de James et se retourna vers la jeune fille :

 _-Attends deux secondes James, j'ai une idée. Mademoiselle, je veux que quand on revienne tu sois lavée, intégralement et sois présentable, tu trouveras des affaires propres à moi sur l'étagère du haut de l'armoire, mets ce que tu veux, je ne veux plus te voir avec ces haillons, d'ailleurs « Evanesco »,_ il dirigea sa baguette vers le tas de linge au sol qui disparut instantanément, _tu n'en auras plus jamais besoin de ces guenilles._

Elle avait réouvert ses yeux lorsqu'il l'avait interpellée, et Sirius crut voir un léger hochement de tête de sa part avant de quitter la pièce.

 _-Tu nous as fait quoi là Patmol ?_

 _-J'sais pas, je tente, si elle obéit qu'à moi autant en profiter pour nous alléger la tâche, j'me voyais pas la laver et j'pense que toi non plus._

Un sourire de son ami lui confirma ses dires

 _\- En attendant qu'elle sorte de là, tu veux bien me repasser la lettre de ton père ? Je voudrais relire certains détails, voir si quelque chose ne nous aurait pas échappé toute à l'heure._

Mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps.

Lunard arriva, essouflé et légèrement tremblant, un paquet de feuilles vite griffonnées dans une main, la cape d'invisibilité dans l'autre.

 _-Sirius,_ cria-t-il en refermant la porte du dortoir, _j'ai trouvé quelque chose, mais cela ne risque pas de te plaire._

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **Pensez à moi, votre gentil petit auteur qui a besoin de vous lire pour garder sa motivation ! Ça ne vous coûte rien et m'apporte tellement !**

 **Amitiés**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello tout le monde,_**

 ** _Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et ajouté dans les favoris._**

 ** _J'espère que la suite de ma fic vous donnera satisfaction !_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en review et à me donner vos suggestions_**

 ** _MAJ 09/10/19 : N'hésitez pas à me communiquer ce que vous pensez de ma fic, même si ce n'est qu'un petit mot ! Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa._**

 ** _Un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !_**

 ** _Je vous dis à tout en bas !_**

 ** _Lessa_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !_**

 ** _Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

Lunard arriva, essouflé et légèrement tremblant, un paquet de feuilles vite griffonnées dans une main, la cape d'invisibilité dans l'autre.

 _-Sirius,_ cria-t-il en refermant la porte du dortoir, _j'ai trouvé quelque chose, mais cela ne risque pas de te plaire._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Sirius, James et Rémus s'étaient assis chacun sur leur lit respectif, formant un cercle, un paquet de bonbons surprises de Bertie Crochue était sur la commode de James, entamé de la veille, mais personne n'avait le cœur aux sucreries.

Tous savaient que le destin de Sirius allait se jouer d'après les révélations du loup.

La tension dans l'air était donc plus que palpable.

Si Sirius avait hâte d'entendre les trouvailles de son ami sur le sort jeté par son père, il les redoutait encore plus.

 _-Vas-y Lunard, dis-moi ce que tu as trouvé, il ne t'a pas fallu très longtemps, c'est un sortilège courant ?_

Sa voix trahissait son angoisse et le regard soucieux que lui jeta Rémus avant de répondre sembla la décupler.

Il inspira longtemps et noyant son regard dans ses notes, semblant fuir les yeux de son meilleur ami, il commença doucement :

 _\- Je l'ai trouvé dans un seul ouvrage qui relate les mariages dans les années 1500-1600. « Vie au Moyen-Âge, vous saurez tout sur les sorciers de l'époque ». A ce moment-là oui, il était très utilisé, notamment en cas d'invasions pour soumettre une famille, et s'approprier leurs terres par exemple, mais maintenant non, il est presque tombé en désuétude, seules quelques familles de sang-purs ultra conservatrices l'utilisent pour voir leurs enfants réaliser de beaux mariages, même si cela va à l'encontre de leur liberté. Par beaux, j'entends réussis, riches, et fastueux, pour le bonheur c'est une autre histoire, ce sort met la femme dans une position très soumise. C'est à croire qu'aujourd'hui encore malheureusement, certains préfèrent savoir leur fille malheureuse dans un beau manoir avec une brute, qu'à vivre leur vie comme elle l'ont choisie, même si cela va à l'encontre des croyances familiales et coutumes familiales._

Il venait de débiter tout cela comme pour atténuer la portée difficile de ses mots mais Remus s'arrêta un instant.

Laissant involontairement chacun penser pareil, « certaines familles » comme les Black, de vieilles familles de sangs-purs pour lesquelles, l'amour, la liberté de sont que des concepts entendus dans les contes pour enfants, leur réalité en est tout autre. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le mariage de la mère et du père de Sirius, prévu et organisé depuis leur 10 et 4 ans respectifs, pour lier deux familles et multiplier ainsi leur richesse. Sa mère n'a jamais vraiment aimé son père, ce qui l'a conduit à vivre une vie qu'elle n'a pas choisi, et se transformant peu à peu en une vielle femme acariâtre et détestable. Sirius chassa immédiatement le sentiment de peine s'emparant de lui en songeant maintenant à celle qui était sa mère.

 _\- Mais ce sortilège,_ reprit Rémus trifouillant ses brouillons éparpillés devant lui, _bénéficiait avant au moins à l'un des partis, au mari, qui pouvait grâce à ce sortilège épouser n'importe quelle femme, même qui n'était pas de son rang, et leur mariage devenait légitime, mais la femme devenait alors…_

 _-L'esclave du mari ?_ compléta Sirius à sa place, _j'ai bien compris, vu la réaction de_ , il désigna d'un mouvement de la main la porte de la salle de bains, _elle n'obéit qu'à ce que je lui dis de faire, mais pas à James, mais je ne comprends pas, quelle est ma punition, pourquoi mon père voudrait-il que je devienne le « maître » d'une femme ? Quel intérêt pour moi ? Il va au marché au esclaves et me ramène une femme qui deviendra mienne ? Et quoi ?_

 _-C'est là que ça se corse, ton père connaît bien ce sort, il n'a pas choisi cette punition au hasard,_ reprit amèrement Lunard en consultant ses notes comme pour se donner du courage face à ce qu'il devait enfin annoncer, _en fait si à l'époque ce sort était un mode de vie normal pour les mecs, des machos violents sans respect pour la femme, qui avaient leur propriété pleine de valets et de dames de compagnie, où mari et femme ne se croisaient qu'aux repas, et dans le lit conjugal, aujourd'hui ce sort te met pieds et poings liés, tu devras être son protecteur, elle ne pourra être séparée de toi sans souffrir, surtout au début, votre lien est instable pour l'instant vous n'êtes pas mariés, mais quand vous le serez, tu seras autant son esclave, qu'elle sera la tienne, puisque tu lui devras protection et deviendras son unique foyer._

 _C'est comme si ce sort avait malgré lui évolué avec le temps, le couple est aujourd'hui très rarement entouré et il est naturel pour un homme de vouloir protéger sa femme, et qu'elle ne manque de rien, ce trait est juste poussé à l'extrême avec ce sortilège. Je pense que c'est l'ultime méthode pour te remettre dans les rangs, pardon Patmol, mais en fait tu es dans la mouise jusqu'au cou…_

Sirius se gratta la tête,

 _-En gros mon père pour m'obliger à être mature m'attache un boulet aux pieds avec une paire de seins ?_

James éclata de rire devant l'image, mais le lycanthrope reprit, grave :

- _C'est sérieux Sirius, tu vas devoir entretenir et protéger cette jeune fille, elle sera bientôt dépendante de toi, si elle ne l'est pas déjà, il en va de son bien-être. Je crois qu'on ne sait pas tout du sort mais qu'il faut s'attendre au pire…_

 _-On n'est pas mariés encore,_ objecta-t Sirius en bombant le torse, _et on ne le sera peut-être jamais, merde je suis trop jeune, et je veux me marier quand je l'aurais décidé et avec qui je l'aurais décidé,_ il avait quasiment hurlé les derniers mots.

 _\- Oui mais c'est écrit là, quand le sort est mis en place, vous êtes déjà liés, en fait il se met en place en deux temps, il faut juste que_ , Rémus hésita à poursuivre sa phrase.

 _-Juste quoi, Rémus ? Arrête d'hésiter et dis-moi enfin_ , l'impatience gagnait Sirius qui se voyait pris au piège d'un mariage qu'il ne voulait pas, et qu'il ferait tout pour faire annuler avant même qu'il n'existe

 _-Juste que d'une façon ou d'une autre le mariage soit consommé pour la première fois,_

 _\- D'une façon ou d'une autre ? Tu insinues quoi Rémus là ?_

Patmol n'aimait pas le terme employé et ce qu'il sous-entendait…Il se sentait au bord de l'implosion.

\- _Tu l'as compris je pense non, tu veux que je m'explique là-dessus ? Avec ou sans amour, avec ou sans douceur, avec ou sans …son consentement._

James jura quelque chose à propos de Merlin, d'Orion Black et se leva avant de dire :

 _-Merde Sirius, quel sort d'arriéré, tu m'étonnes que ça sorte du Moyen-âge ce sort de merde, faut être taré pour inventer ça, voilà comment débuter un beau mariage le viol, non ? Continue Rémus, si tu as autre chose à ajouter, on n'est pas assez au bord de la nausée comme ça_

De mauvais cœur, Rémus termina de dévoiler ses recherches à ses meilleurs amis,

 _\- Oui donc je disais donc, d'une façon ou d'une autre, James arrête de jurer, le sort se déploiera pleinement et vous serez mutuellement pris au piège, elle te devra entière et pleine obéissance mais tu lui devras « pitance et protection » pour citer l'ouvrage …_

 _\- En gros j'peux la baiser et la battre à loisir tant qu'elle a à bouffer et que personne d'autre lui fait de mal ? Je deviens donc ainsi responsable aux yeux de mon paternel ? Noble maison des Black, mon cul oui !_

- _Pardon Sirius, mais on sait bien que ton père est assez « old-school », un vieux con avec des idées de sang-pur d'un ancien temps, regarde comme il a regardé Lily au chemin de traverse, on aurait dit qu'il se retenait de lui lancer un impardonnable, et même dans sa façon de voir ce que doit être un mariage, et surtout dans la façon d'éduquer un enfant, te battre, te lancer un sort pour te responsabiliser, j'aurais aimé le voir à notre âge tiens, s'il en faisait pas des conneries !_

C'était James, lui qui s'était jusqu'à aujourd'hui tenu de ne pas vraiment critiquer la famille de Sirius là il n'en pouvait plus, ce sort c'était trop.

Il regardait son ami, qui semblait avoir pris dix ans en quelques heures, et s'assit près de lui, entourant ses épaules d'un bras, dans une étreinte réconfortante.

Sirius était à bout, il ne répondit pas à ce que venait de dire son ami, tellement d'accord avec James…

Il commençait à entrevoir le plan de son père, avoir une femme sachant qu'il pouvait lui faire tout ce qu'il désirait, une esclave des temps modernes en somme, mais une épouse qu'il n'avait pas choisie et qu'il allait devoir épouser et protéger de surcroît comme un gentleman, si on oubliait les possibles viols et coups…Mince qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec sa famille, son père était donc si taré pour ainsi foutre sa vie en l'air, pour le punir de toutes les bêtises adolescentes qu'il avait pu commettre jusqu'à aujourd'hui, non ça ne se passerait pas comme ça ! Mais il fut interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées, car James questionna soudain Rémus :

 _-Rien ne peut briser ce sortilège Lunard ? On a 17 ans, je veux bien qu'aux yeux du ministère ils soient en âge de se marier mais on est encore que des ados, Sirius n'a pas envie de se marier, son père a dû faire ça sous le coup de la colère mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen de briser le maléfice._

 _-J'ai lu aussi qu'aucun contre-sort n'avait été inventé pour qu'aucune femme, ou famille de l'épouse ne vienne briser le mariage… donc pour le moment Sirius est…_

 _-Foutu, oui je suis foutu,_ conclut Sirius complètement dépité, _et je peux savoir ce qu'il arrive-t-il à ma chère et tendre fiancée le temps que notre mariage s'établisse ? Et après ?_

 _-Je dois avouer que je n'en sais rien, rien n'est indiqué dans le bouquin mais j'avoue que la phrase de ton père « Je te laisse découvrir le pouvoir de ce sort. » me donne des frissons…_

Sirius s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

Il écoutait de loin ses deux amis qui cherchaient une solution tout en désespérant, lui avait envie de tout oublier, et dire que ce matin encore il n'était qu'un ado et qu'hier, un sortilège de crache-limace atteignait leur victime préférée.

Elle lui semblait soudainement terriblement loin cette vie simple qu'il aimait tant…

Un bruit de cliquetis provenant de la porte de la salle de bains le fit pourtant se redresser et taire ses deux amis.

* * *

 ** _Voilà pour les révélations_**

 ** _MAJ 09/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !_**

 ** _Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !_**

 ** _A bientôt pour la suite_**

 _ **Lessa**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_MAJ 09/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !_**

 ** _Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !_**

* * *

 ** _Un nouveau chapitre, tout chaud, tout beau !_**

 ** _Tout d'abord merci à mes deux premières reviews en ce début de fic, et merci à ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire à leurs favoris._**

 ** _J'espère que cette suite vous plaira sinon des tomates vous seront distribuées en fin de chapitre pour les jeter dans vos reviews ^^ mais j'avoue je préfère les avis constructifs, positifs ou négatifs soient-ils_**

 ** _Notre inconnue va-t-elle enfin parler ?_**

 ** _Comment va réagir Sirius face à ce mariage qui semble devenir de plus en plus inéluctable ?_**

 ** _Je vous donne rdv en fin de chapitre_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

 ** _Lessa_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !_**

 ** _Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

Elle lui semblait soudainement terriblement loin cette vie simple qu'il aimait tant…

Un bruit de cliquetis provenant de la porte de la salle de bains le fit pourtant se redresser et taire ses deux amis.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

La porte de la salle de bains s'entrouvrit alors légèrement, laissant apparaître la belle inconnue, les cheveux encore humides, ne portant pas de sous vêtement comme les garçons purent deviner sans peine sous un tee-shirt noir et rouge, dix fois trop grand pour elle appartenant à Sirius qui lui laissait une épaule dénudée, une épaule particulièrement osseuse, remarqua James qui se trouvait le plus proche d'elle par la proximité de son lit et de la porte de la salle de bains, elle avait aussi enfilé un short qui lui arrivait en bas des genoux, pieds nus, elle se tenait difficilement contre le mur de leur dortoir, les jambes tremblantes, ne quittant pas des yeux Sirius.

On aurait dit qu'elle menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment.

Puisqu'il était le plus proche de la salle de bains que ses compagnons, James entreprit naturellement de lui venir en aide et s'approcha timidement d'elle en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur son lit.

 _-NON !_

Le cri retentit dans le dortoir des garçons

C'était Sirius.

James se figea et se tourna doucement vers lui, les traits de son ami s'étaient soudainement durcis et son visage était impassible.

Il prit la parole d'une voix dure :

 _-C'est ma future femme c'est donc à moi de l'aider,_ commença Sirius, tout en se levant et s'approcha d'elle en la saisissant par le bras, _bon alors tu viens t'assoir maintenant près de moi et plus vite que ça_ , il la jeta sur son lit, _où la demoiselle s'assit rapidement, une jambe sous elle, les mains sur sa poitrine, la tête baissée._

 _-Sirius tu fous quoi là ?_

Lunard n'appréciait pas le ton sur lequel s'adressait son ami à la jeune fille ainsi que son attitude très agressive et attendait des explications, et des bonnes.

 _-Elle fait partie du sort, elle doit savoir des choses, donc maintenant Miss-Bouche-Cousue, tu vas me dire ce que tu sais et tu as intérêt à te dépêcher ! Ma patience a des limites, ça fait plus de trois heures que tu es parmi nous, on te parle gentiment, je découvre que je me retrouve pris au piège avec toi, ma future femme, qui ne daigne pas me décrocher un mot pas même pour me dire ton nom, alors magne-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? Je veux tout savoir !_

Tout en parlant il s'était à moitié couché sur la jeune fille, l'écrasant et maintenant ses épaules entre ses mains. Leur visage étaient très proches, à peine 15 centimètres séparaient leur nez, la jeune prisonnière ne pouvait détacher son regard larmoyant du visage furieux de son futur époux.

 _-Sirius, tu lui fais mal_ , menaça James

 _-Cornedrue, sois mignon, ne te mêle pas de ça. Si elle ne veut pas parler, elle en subira les conséquences, je suis sûr qu'elle en sait plus que ce qu'on croit, alors, miss ? J'attends !_

Il voyait ses yeux remplis de larmes, mais fou de rage de se sentir pris au piège dans ce mariage, Sirius perdait tout contrôle de lui-même, il lui fallait des réponses, qu'importe le moyen utilisé pour les obtenir.

Il la secoua, couché sur elle, sur ce lit sans bien réaliser ses actes, ni la peur qu'il lui inspirait. Il lui fallait des réponses, seulement des réponses, alors s'il fallait encore une fois lever le ton ou la secouer comme une girouette alors il la secouerait.

- _Je_ , bredouilla finalement la jeune fille, la voix rauque par la soif et la peur, _je m'appelle Alexa…_

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Les premiers mots de la jeune fille stoppèrent net Sirius dans sa frénésie de violence et il relâcha doucement sa prise sur ses épaules, comme surpris de l'entendre parler.

Il la regardait, il regardait ses yeux bleus se vider de sa tristesse qui allait humidifier ses joues, il regardait ses pommettes à peine roses, ses lèvres fines qui appelaient aux baisers, sa gorge blanche et ses cheveux bruns qui semblaient si doux, il réalisa soudainement sa promiscuité avec la jeune fille, avec Alexa, se sentit gêné et se redressa vivement.

La tension dans le dortoir diminua, Alexa, restée dans la position mise par Sirius, continua doucement son récit sous le regard de trois garçons suspendus à ses lèvres :

 _-J'ai été achetée il y a quelques jours par un homme, par votre père Monsieur,_ elle regardait encore Sirius, tandis que James et Rémus s'étaient approchés du lit pour entendre la voix de la jeune fine fluette et tremblante, _il m'a essayé et après avoir été satisfait de moi, m'a dit que je serai parfaite pour vous .Je suis arrivée ici quand il m'a mis cette enveloppe dans les mains, il m'a simplement dit que je devais faire de vous un homme, et que désormais je vous appartiendrai_ , finit-elle dans un souffle, ses sanglots s'étant quelque peu taris au fur et à mesure que son récit avançait.

 _-Pourquoi tu ne disais rien avant,_ commença à la questionner Sirius

 _-J'avais peur Monsieur, je ne savais pas qui vous étiez jusqu'à ce que vous ouvriez la lettre et que je ressente,_ sa voix se tut elle hésitait, mais le regard noir de l'homme en face d'elle l'obligea à reprendra son récit, _que vous étiez mon maître, et que je vous devais obéissance._

 _-Ton maître ? Non, ton époux, ton futur époux d'ailleurs apparemment,_ répondit Sirius interloqué du terme employé par la jeune fille, mais les mots de Rémus concernant les effets du sort pour les femmes lui revinrent en mémoire.

 _-Je serai ce que vous voudrez que je sois pour vous, Monsieur_

Ceci ne satisfît pas Sirius qui avait l'impression qu'elle se jouait de lui, il voulut alors profiter qu'elle se sentait loquace pour continuer ses questions et voir ce qu'il pourrait en tirer :

 _-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu aux premières questions, ton nom etc ? Tu n'as même pas écouté James quand il t'a demandé de rentrer dans la baignoire pour te laver !_

 _-Pardon Monsieur Black, j'aurais dû vous obéir, et j'ignorais si vous souhaitiez que j'obéisse à un autre que vous mais j'avais peur monsieur, j'ai très peur._

 _-Sache « ma belle » que tu as le droit d'obéir à tout ce que te diront de faire mes meilleurs amis, et à ce qu'ils te demanderont de faire !_ lui lança Sirius hargneusement, il lui sembla la voir se tasser un peu plus lorsqu'il prononça ces mots sans comprendre pourquoi, il reprit alors, _je ne suis pas ton époux, pas encore et je ferai tout pour éviter cela et je suis encore moins ton maitre, et pitié cesse de me regarder avec ces grands yeux perdus !_

Elle s'effondra en sanglots.

James interpella son ami qui semblait prêt à repartir dans une séance de questions malgré l'angoisse de la jeune fille, il ne l'avouerait pas de suite à Sirius, mais en l'état elle lui faisait vraiment pitié.

Il ne saisissait pas bien pourquoi le père de Sirius l'avait choisie elle, ni pourquoi elle semblait ignorer qu'ils étaient destinés à être mariés sous l'effet d'un sort mais il pouvait comprendre l'énervement et l'état de stress de Sirius, mais il fallait qu'il relâche un peu la pression, pour elle comme pour lui.

 _-Attends Sirius, laisse la souffler deux minutes, tu voulais son nom tu l'as eu, laisse-la se remettre de ses émotions deux secondes._

Il vit Sirius serrer les poings, mais se détourner un peu d'elle, il en profita pour aborder les sujets que la jeune fille avait évoqués :

 _-Apparemment l'enveloppe servait de Portoloin, en tout cas ça y ressemble. C'est comme ça qu'elle est arrivée à toi. C'est décidément machiavélique de la part de ton père, il l'achète, et te l'envoie paf : puni mon fils ! Cette mentalité me laisse… perplexe. En plus elle est persuadée que tu es son maître_

 _\- Tu oublies de mentionner qu'il l'a essayée d'abord,_ releva doucement Rémus qui était resté bien silencieux jusque-là.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers lui, interdits, comme si ses paroles prenaient tout d'un coup sens dans leur tête.

Sirius se tourna doucement vers la jeune fille, il redoutait d'avoir cette conversation avec elle

- _Alexa,_ l'emploi du prénom la surprit et elle releva la tête vers lui, tâchant d'essuyer ses larmes.

Tout en lui tendant un mouchoir, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau, Sirius reprit plus calmement :

 _-Quand tu dis que mon père t'a essayé, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

Il avait besoin d'entendre que cela signifiait tout autre chose que ce que la logique pouvait bien faire comprendre…

La jeune fille rougit et bredouilla quelques mots :

 _-Votre père a seulement voulu vérifier que je sois apte à vous satisfaire Maître, il ne croyait pas les hommes du marché aux esclaves._

- _Ne m'appelle pas « Maître » d'accord, on va mettre les choses au point, appelle moi Sirius, ou Patmol, mon surnom, c'est toi qui vois mais pas de Maître ou de Monsieur, ok ? Et tu dis me satisfaire ? J'espère que tu parles de faire la cuisine sinon je ne réponds plus de rien, si tu me dis que mon père t'a violée, je ne réponds plus de mes actes…_

 _-Non Maître,_ elle se corrigea rapidement, _Sirius_ , _je, les filles comme moi, pas des viols, non, c'est notre rôle, il a le droit, c'est mon rôle, ma fonction depuis que j'ai été vendue. Ne croyez pas que votre père a fait quelque chose de mal._

La gêne se sentait dans sa voix, elle n'était pas à l'aise de parler de sa vente, d'être devenue une esclave, Sirius devrait attendre un peu s'il voulait en savoir plus sur ce sujet, mais ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait aussi devoir la mettre en confiance, merde pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin qu'elle soit en confiance avec lui, pourquoi mourait-il d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout cela était terminé ?

Il préféra ignorer ce sentiment qui grandissait en lui et tâcha de reprendre contenance

 _-Attends, quoi ? Quel rôle ? Et arrête de me vouvoyer, merde j'vais pas tout t'apprendre non plus !_

Elle ne releva pas mais répondit à sa question,

 _-Je suis une esclave qui doit veiller à satisfaire tous les désirs physiques de celui à qui j'appartiens, Sirius, depuis mes, humhum, depuis mes 15 ans…_

* * *

 **Alors verdict ? vous avez aimé ? vous avez détesté ? dites-moi tout j'attends vos avis**

 **Concernant Sirius, pas trop perdu dans ses changements d'attitudes ? Si vous l'êtes c'est normal il l'est aussi, et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant ! James et Rémus vous paraissent corrects ?**

 **Vous attendiez vous à ce type de passé pour Alexa ? Souhaitez-vous que j'exploite son histoire, voulez-vous en savoir plus sur elle ? oui ? non ? allez allez on me dit tout tout tout en review !**

 **Bisouilles mes lecteurs préférés !**

 **Lessa**


	7. Chapter 7

**_MAJ 09/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !_**

 ** _Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !_**

* * *

 ** _Bonjour à tous mes petits lecteurs, nous revoilà aujourd'hui avec un chapitre assez intense._**

 ** _J'espère que vous trouverez dans sa lecture autant de plaisir que j'ai eu à l'écrire._**

 ** _Je vois que ma fic est lue, alors n'hésitez pas en fin de chapitre à me laisser laisse-moi un petit commentaire en review, je vous avoue que cela est si motivant ! Je ne mords pas (promis !) et serai attentive à tous vos commentaires, avis, et suggestions_**

 ** _Sirius m'épuise en énergie, je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi._**

 ** _On en découvre plus sur Alexa, en espérant que ce personnage vous plaise j'attends vos avis en trépignant déjà d'impatience_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude on se retrouve en fin de chapitre :)_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !_**

 ** _Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

Elle ne releva pas mais répondit à sa question

 _-Je suis une esclave qui doit veiller à satisfaire tous les désirs physiques de celui à qui j'appartiens, Sirius, depuis mes, humhum, depuis mes 15 ans…_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Sirius manqua de tomba à la renverse, Rémus se tint le front à l'aide de ses deux mains, et James s'exclama :

 _-Ouais en gros c'est une esclave sexuelle Sirius, ton père t'envoie à épouser une esclave sexuelle contrainte de se donner._

Le ton de James n'était pas méprisant, mais il savait que cela rendrait la tâche encore plus difficile pour Sirius.

Il ne savait s'il fallait en rire ou en pleurer, dans quel pétrin était fourré son ami ? Avait-il donc commis ainsi l'irréparable pour subir un tel sort ?

Rémus avait l'air aussi désespéré que Cornedrue, les mots lui manquait pour consoler son ami face à l'épreuve qu'il traversait.

Sirius, lui ressentit une bouffée de haine, vis-à-vis de son géniteur, vis-à-vis de tous ses anciens maîtres, vis-à-vis de la terre entière, maintenant qu'il savait tout ça, qu'il connaissait son histoire, il comprenait ses sanglots, et il comprenait sa peur. Il savait combien les maîtres d'esclaves, sexuels notamment, pouvait-être cruels et violents.

Le jeune Black la regarda soudain si intensément, comprenant d'un coup toute son attitude, il avait les sourcils si froncés qu'ils allaient finir par se toucher, son regard était vide de toute émotion, sinon de colère, il la fixait du regard, complètement retourné.

Elle en interpréta mal son attitude et elle se jeta à ses pieds l'implorant :

 _-Pardon Maître, pardon je sais que je ne suis pas à la hauteur pour vous, je sais que vous méritez mieux, mais, s'il vous plaît ne me rejetez pas, pardonnez ma conduite, Maître, j'ai honte mais ne me renvoyez pas, je sais, je sais que je peux être une bonne esclave pour vous, je sais que je peux vous satisfaire, je sais que vous pourrez être heureux avec moi, vous pourrez me faire tout ce que vous voudrez, vous verrez, vous aimerez ça, je suis douée, vous verrez, Maître, s'il vous plaît ne me renvoyez pas pardon Maître, je ne voulais pas vous faire honte. J'ai tellement honte Maître, pardon._

Elle s'accrochait à Sirius, la tête baissée, elle n'osait plus affronter son regard, elle avait déjà trop vu et subi d'hommes en colère.

Sa litanie continuait, les larmes et les sanglots aussi, ainsi que le vouvoiement, tout cela exaspérait Sirius, qui se touchait la barbe nerveusement, sans savoir comment réagir face à la détresse de cette fille qui n'avait rien compris. Il regardait démuni ses amis tout aussi largués que lui.

Elle n'avait pas su analyser son regard, et elle s'excusait pourquoi ? D'avoir été esclave ? Violée ? Comme si elle avait eu le choix ?

Elle était là à ses pieds, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il la renvoie.

Sirius sentit son cœur se pincer à l'idée du calvaire qu'elle avait dû endurer. En ce moment-ci il n'haïssait personne au monde plus que son père qui le mettait dans cette situation de fou furieux.

Finalement, devant ses deux amis stupéfaits par le spectacle, impuissants, il se baissa doucement à son niveau, l'attrapa par les mains et la redressa :

 _-Relève-toi, ok, relève-toi, s'il te plaît et sèche tes larmes, d'ailleurs,_ lui dit-il en la réinstallant sur le lit _, je crois que je ne peux pas te renvoyer même si je le voulais, Incantatio Serva, tu connais ce sort ?_

Elle essuya les larmes étalées sur son doux visage, renifla bruyamment, et hocha négativement la tête. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, mince il aurait été tellement plus facile pour lui si elle connaissait ce sortilège. Il inspira longuement et reprit son explication :

 _-La lettre de mon père dit qu'on serait désormais liés par ce sort tous les deux,_ continua-t-il surpris d'être celui devant expliquer les choses à cette poupée de porcelaine, _comme mari et femme, particulièrement dès que nous aurions officialisé cela_ , Sirius passa évidemment sous silence la méthode d'officialisation, ne se sentant pas prêt à aborder ce sujet avec une fille qui lui était si étrangère. _Bref apparemment c'est un vieux sort, et tu aurais été en quelque sorte_ , il se racla la gorge, _mon esclave, j'aurais eu apparemment tout droit sur toi_ , il se rééclaircit la gorge, il n'était décidément pas du tout à l'aise avec ce sujet, _mais en échange j'aurais dû agir de sorte à ce que tu ne manques de rien, et je t'aurais protégé de quiconque te voulant du mal._

Il se sentait bête à devoir lui expliquer ce qu'il savait alors que quelques instants plus tôt il était persuadé que c'était elle qui lui dirait tout, mais face à son ignorance sur le sujet dont elle était malgré elle actrice, il se sentait obligé de lui dire la vérité.

- _C'est un beau mariage ça, comme je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer_ , murmura-t-elle mi-rêveuse, mi-épuisée, affalée sur lit, attendant simplement que l'on décide de son sort.

 _-Tu dois vraiment avoir vécu l'enfer_ , murmura Sirius dans sa barbe, _ceci n'est pas un mariage, mais une prison, dont nous sommes tous les deux prisonniers._

 _-Qu'allez-vous faire de moi alors ? Si vous vous opposez au sort ?_

La nervosité dans sa voix était palpable. Elle regardait successivement James, Rémus puis Sirius.

Celui-ci ne sut que répondre, et pour le sortir de son embarras, et couper court à la conversation, ce fut Rémus qui prit la parole en s'adressant à Sirius :

 _-Tant qu'on ne sait pas comment annuler ce sort, il va agir, et vu son état tu vas devoir très bien t'en occuper si tu veux qu'elle soit bien, qu'elle ne souffre pas_ , comme précise la lettre de ton père. _Elle a dû vivre des choses affreuses et depuis un moment._

James et Sirius acquiescèrent, complétement dévastés par ce drame inéluctable qui se jouait sous leurs yeux.

Pour autant Sirius n'en pouvait plus de ce sentiment d'étouffement qui existait en lui depuis ce début d'après-midi, tout allait vite, trop vite et l'idée d'être peut-être bientôt marié à cette fille le faisait paniquer au plus haut point.

 _-Mais je suis censé faire quoi moi, hein, qui peut me le dire, toi Lunard ? Cornedrue, une idée ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'épouser, je n'ai pas le cœur insensible mais là c'est trop pour moi, je ne vais pas épouser une nana que je ne connais pas, qui était une esclave sexuelle, c'est insensé._

 _-Le sort fait de sorte que…,_ contra James

 _-Je m'en fous du sort, je m'en fous d'elle, je veux et je vais reprendre ma vie là où elle s'est arrêtée._

Sirius avait quasiment hurlé sa phrase, heureusement qu'un sort d'insonorisation était placé sur leur dortoir, chaque fois que les maraudeurs étaient dedans, réflexe depuis des années, sinon il aurait alerté toute la salle commune.

Il se tourna vers Alexa vit la peine, de la douleur dans ses yeux, mais il n'en fit pas cas, il devait penser à lui, lui qui avait encore tant à vivre avant de se marier, lui qui n'avait que 17 ans.

Il se saisit d'une plume, d'un encrier sous l'œil circonspect de ses amis et d'Alexa qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver, et commença à rédiger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que régnait un silence de mort, et qu'il allait quitter le dortoir, James l'interpella :

 _-Tu comptes quand même nous dire où tu vas ?_

 _-J'ai écrit une lettre à mon père,_ il brandit la lettre dans son poing droit qu'il montra à ses amis, _que je vais de ce pas envoyer de la volière, pour qu'il arrête ses conneries, vienne récupérer cette fille et me foute la paix !_

Sitôt dit, il quitta la pièce et claqua la porte.

Il sortit de la salle commune, bien décidé à envoyer cette fichue lettre, cette fille devait repartir d'où elle venait.

 _Du marché aux esclaves ?_ Lui souffla une sale petite voix, _ou chez un énième homme brutal, violent, qui passerait ses journées et ses nuits à abuser d'elle ?_

La petite voix mettait Sirius en bien mauvais posture, il savait que sa conscience avait raison, la renvoyer signifiait l'abandonner à son sort, un sort loin d'être enviable.

Elle repartirait certainement au marché aux esclaves, dans des souffrances terribles en plus à cause du sort, si son père disait vrai dans sa lettre. Certes, mais il essaya de rationnaliser : ce n'était pas sa décision, pas son problème, son père lui avait imposé, ce serait à lui de trouver une solution, cette fille, lui s'en lavait les mains !

Il se répétait cela comme pour se dédouaner, mais trop tard la culpabilité était déjà là, bien qu'il refusât de l'admettre.

Surtout si la petite voix lui répétait encore qu'avant de retourner au marché aux esclaves, son père la remettrait certainement encore dans son lit, et avec encore plus de rage de n'avoir pas su maintenir son fils sous l'effet du sortilège.

Il était coincé, fait comme un rat notamment parce qu'il savait que si son père l'avait choisi elle, et pas une bien-née c'est aussi pour qu'il se sente obligé de la protéger et ainsi subir le sort _« en bon petit Gryffondor que tu es »_.

Il pouvait l'entendre d'ici son père sur son habituel ton méprisant et condescendant.

Sirius savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la renvoyer là-bas, depuis deux ans elle était abusée, depuis deux ans sa vie était un enfer, elle voyait même en ce sort, un beau mariage.

Tout en marchant, il expira bruyamment, comme pour chasser toutes ces idées parasites qui lui embrouillaient le cerveau.

Son père savait qu'il avait touché une corde sensible et il refusait de tomber dans son jeu. Mais le pouvait-il ?

Tandis qu'il traversait la cour, il repensait à son doux visage, à ses yeux hurlant de terreur, pourrait-il l'abandonner ainsi ?

Son père avait en plus osé la toucher, elle qu'il envisageait de marier à son fils, quelle pourriture, quel être abject serait capable de faire cela ?

Son père apparemment.

T _out_ , sa famille lui aura définitivement _tout_ fait !

Une nausée lui montait, il arriva à destination, où quelques chouettes dormaient, il regarda son courrier sans plus savoir quoi faire, devait-il se résigner et se soumettre à son sort, ou bien la renvoyer sans plus de scrupule ?

Il s'assit au bord de la volière, les jambes pendant dans le vide, en se demandant comment en quelques heures sa vie avait pu à ce point basculer, sa décision était déjà prise, il le savait, il lui fallait maintenant la digérer.

* * *

 **Je vous l'ai dit beaucoup de choses se jouent ici**

 **Alors, ça vous plaît toujours ?**

 **Arriverez-vous à deviner la décision de Sirius ?**

 **Faites-le moi savoir en review, j'attends vos retours, avis et commentaires avec impatience mes lecteurs ! :)**

 **Lessa**


	8. Chapter 8

**_MAJ 09/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !_**

 ** _Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !_**

 ** _Je me rends compte que j'avais le chic de poster des chapitres courts à l'époque... Bon il est vrai que je postais aussi 2 fois par semain bon... mais les chapitres ont tendance à se rallonger par la suite ^^_**

* * *

 ** _Bonjour tout le monde, des vues, des vues mais peu de reviews, allez-y lâchez-vous ne soyez pas timides ! C'est tellement un plaisir de vous lire, d'avoir vos impressions._**

 ** _Allez, point de vue histoire, la réponse du chapitre précédent est là, vous n'avez plus qu'à lire, kiffer, et reviewer !_**

 ** _Je vous dis à toute en bas, lecteurs, lectrices_**

 ** _A mon top, prêts ? Lisez !_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !_**

 ** _Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

Il s'assit au bord de la volière, les jambes pendant dans le vide, en se demandant comment en quelques heures sa vie avait pu à ce point basculer, sa décision était déjà prise, il le savait, il lui fallait maintenant la digérer.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

James et Rémus étaient restés dans le dortoir, avec Alexa, gênés, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé depuis le départ précipité de Sirius.

Il venait de partir pour envoyer cette fameuse lettre à son père, il n'avait même pas demandé l'avis à ses amis, fonçant tête baissée, n'écoutant que son émotion du moment comme à son habitude.

Si Rémus doutait de l'efficacité que cette lettre pourrait avoir, il espérait pour son ami que toute cette histoire qu'importe comment elle se déroulait, ait une fin heureuse.

Alexa était toujours installée sur le lit de Sirius, silencieuse, la tête baissée, elle n'osait pas regarder les deux garçons dans les yeux et tentait de se faire oublier.

Les garçons étaient gênés de se retrouver face à cette jeune fille qui avait déjà vécu tant de violence, qui était si perdue, et dont l'avenir leur paraissait si incertain.

Pour rompre ce silence pesant, ils entreprirent alors de discuter entre eux, le temps que Sirius revienne.

 _-Tu t'imagines à sa place_ , commença Rémus

 _-Qui ? à Sirius ? Ouais je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'il deviendra si vraiment il devait se marier. Et à elle aussi,_ il donna en coup de tête en direction de la jeune fille qui ne semblait même pas les écouter, _son père est une enflure_ , reprit-il, _il préfère sacrifier la vie d'une fille que de laisser son fils vivre. Tout ça pour des idéaux relatifs à la pureté du sang, comme s'il existait encore aujourd'hui des sorciers au sang parfaitement « pur »_ , il cracha ce mot, _sans once de trace moldu, c'est juste dégueulasse, je savais qu'il était malfaisant mais pas à ce point, pas au point de foutre la vie en l'air de deux ados._

Il marqua un temps de pause, songeur, puis finalement se lança, Rémus avait été toujours de bon conseil et il savait qu'il valait mieux demander l'avis du loup avant d'aborder le point qui le taraudait avec Sirius dont il craignait la réaction :

 _-Rémus j'ai réfléchi, Sirius ne voudra certainement pas, mais il faut mettre au courant Dumbledore, avec un peu de chance, lui connait une solution pour les sortir de là, il faut absolument qu'on arrive à convaincre Sirius d'aller lui parler. Tu en penses quoi ?_

Rémus hocha de la tête positivement et se fit la remarque qu'il avait rarement trouvé James aussi grave, aussi mature, aussi impliqué.

 _-Tu as raison James, Sirius ne voudra certainement pas, mais je pense que c'est nécessaire, j'y pensais aussi. Il faut juste qu'on trouve les bons mots, tu connais Sirius, s'il peut éviter de demander de l'aide, surtout à quelqu'un ayant autorité sur lui._

Alors qu'il jetait un œil à Alexa, pendant que James lui racontait ce qu'il ferait s'il devait en épouser une autre que Lily, il s'aperçut que sa bouteille d'eau était vide, il interrompit son ami _et s'adressa à elle :_

 _-Je peux te donner une autre bouteille si tu veux ?_

Tout en parlant il en fit apparaître une dans sa main, et avança vers elle pour lui donner.

Elle bougea doucement, comme si elle craignait un acte caché de la part de Rémus, tendit la main, attrapa la bouteille en évitant tout contact physique, et revint rapidement dans sa position initiale.

 _-Merci,_ lui murmura-t-elle

Elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir et de boire deux gorgées qui soulagèrent sa gorge irritée.

 _-Tu sais, si tu avais soif, tu pouvais demander_ , Rémus lui sourit gentiment, _tu as peut-être faim ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ?_

Joignant le geste à la parole, il ouvrir le tiroir d'une des tables de chevet qui regorgeait de gâteaux, chocolats et sucreries achetés lors de leurs sorties à Pré-au-Lard ou conservés suite à leurs visites nocturnes dans les cuisines de l'école, cape d'invisibilité sur le dos.

Elle y jeta un œil mais refusa en le remerciant poliment. Elle semblait craindre toute interaction avec nos deux maraudeurs, la faim la tiraillait, mais elle savait bien que les actes des hommes étaient rarement dénués de toute intention malhonnête, mieux valait rester prudente, Sirius ne l'avait pas explicitement autorisée à s'allonger pour ses amis, et elle avait peur des conséquences si elle faisait quelque chose qui pouvait lui déplaire. Ils venaient juste de se rencontrer et il semblait déjà assez énervé comme cela.

 _-Faut pas être timide Alexa_

James intervint, témoin de sa gêne, tout en piquant 4 baguettes à la réglisse dans le tiroir qu'avait ouvert Lupin et en mis une dans sa bouche.

 _-Hééé_ , taquina celui-ci, _attention James, si tu manges trop tu n'arriveras plus à séduire les jolies filles, les jolies filles comme Lily,_ lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil et voulant être sympathique et réconfortant envers Alexa il rajouta, _et comme toi._

Alexa se tendit soudain sur ce qu'elle pensait être une manœuvre déguisée de Rémus, elle se tassa sur le lit, n'osant plus bouger d'un millimètre, se faisant la plus petite possible, des flash-backs lui revenant en mémoire et redouter l'issue de cette conversation.

Voyant son trouble le loup mit ça sur les évènements récents et tâcha de la rassurer.

Ses faibles relations avec les filles le rendaient malhabile, gauche, pourtant il voulait faire bien, voulait être protecteur et lui dit alors :

 _-Tu sais Sirius n'est pas un mauvais gars, il t'a un peu secouée toute à l'heure mais cette situation le stresse énormément et je suis sûre qu'il regrette, alors ne…_

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, la jeune fille se raidit en un instant, un rictus de douleur s'installa sur son visage et elle commença à haleter, le souffle devenu court, puis tout aussi soudainement elle hurla de douleur, des spasmes la faisaient se tordre dans tous les sens.

Sa bouche était déformée par les cris de douleur qu'elle laissait échapper, ses yeux tantôt fermés, tantôt révulsés lui donnaient un air de folle, elle ne se contrôlait plus, totalement aux prises avec sa douleur.

James paniqua, mais Rémus tâcha de rester calme :

 _\- Mon dieu, Lunard que lui arrive-t-il ?_

Il s'était approché d'elle mais n'osait pas la toucher, elle était comme possédée, jamais il n'avait vu un tel spectacle, les récits de torture de Sirius par son père n'étaient pour lui que des récits, là il pouvait percevoir ce qu'était véritablement une torture.

Son cœur saigna, et pour son ami et pour cette jeune fille, il était tétanisé.

Rémus tâchait de réfléchir vite, ce qui n'était pas évident alors que les cris de la fille lui vrillaient les tympans, mais, soudain il entrevit une possibilité :

 _-James, cours à la volière_ , lui cria-t-il essayant de couvrir les hurlements de douleur de la jeune fille qui semblait être soumise à un violent Doloris qui ne s'arrêtait plus, _je suis sûr que c'est l'absence de Sirius qui lui cause ces violentes douleurs, rappelle-toi ce que disait la lettre de son fou de père._

Cela prit sens dans l'esprit de James, qui réalisa que Rémus avait peut-être raison, s'ils voulaient que la souffrance d'Alexa cesse, il fallait alors agir vite, retrouver Sirius et le ramener.

James partit comme un fou, en direction de là où devait être Sirius, heureusement pour lui ce n'était pas très loin qu'à deux ailes de là, mais il lui fallait tout de même emprunter les escaliers capricieux, monter 3 étages et traverser la cour, pleine d'élèves en ce samedi, il en bousculait quelques-uns, ne se retournant pas sur leurs grognements de protestation, il avait plus important à faire, il devait se dépêcher de trouver Sirius et de le ramener, il crut entendre tout le long de son trajet les hurlements d'Alexa dans sa tête, enfin il était proche, plus que la longue allée à parcourir et la volière serait là.

Arrivé à destination, il trouva Sirius en train de nourrir quelques chouettes qui s'étaient posées autour de lui.

 _-James, que t'arrive-t-il ?_

Il le vit arriver, tout essoufflé, rouge, il s'inquiéta de suite :

 _-Lunard a un souci ?_

Alexa ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit, encore peu habitué à son existence et encore moins à s'inquiéter pour elle

L'état de James contrastait avec le calme de cet endroit où il était resté pour réfléchir. S'éloigner du problème ne le réglait pas mais lui permettait d'arranger un peu ses idées et de se remettre de ses émotions.

 _-Non…, Alexa…, vite…, douleurs..., hurle… , viens !_

Par son essoufflement et par le stress, James ne pût qu'articuler ces quelques mots, mais ils suffirent à son ami pour comprendre que quelque chose de vraiment grave était en train de se jouer. Jamais, mémoire de Sirius il n'avait vu un James dans cet état, il commença à paniquer.

Ils partirent donc à toute vitesse, James devant, Sirius sur ses talons se demandant bien ce qui pouvait être en train d'arriver qui pouvait mettre son meilleur ami dans un tel état de panique.

* * *

 **Tââââdââââm ! Alors ça vous a plu ?**

 **Quelle sera la réaction de Sirius devant Alexa ? Que lui arrive-t-il ? A votre avis, est ce qu'il ira voir Dumbledore ? J'attends vos avis en reviews m'sieur, 'dame !**

 **Et sinon, non je n'ai pas fini de faire souffrir notre jeune couple mais chut, c'est un secret…**

 **A très vite pour un prochain chapitre mes amis**

 **Lessa**


	9. Chapter 9

**_MAJ 09/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !_**

 ** _Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !_**

* * *

 ** _Hello tout le monde, et voici le beau, le formidable, l'incroyable, l'inédit : Chapitre 9 !_**

 ** _Comment ça j'en fais un peu trop ?_**

 ** _Bon bon ok je me calme !_**

 ** _Je vous laisse découvrir la réaction de Sirius, notre cher Dumbledore sera-t-il dans ce chapitre, la réponse est là tout près_**

 ** _Je vous dis à tout en bas_**

 ** _Lessa qui vous aime déjà !_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !_**

 ** _Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

Ils partirent donc à toute vitesse, James devant, Sirius sur ses talons se demandant bien ce qui pouvait être en train d'arriver qui pouvait mettre son meilleur ami dans un tel état de panique.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

De retour dans la salle commune, personne ne fit attention à eux, trop habitués au comportement parfois étrange des maraudeurs, qui traversèrent la salle comme des fous, essoufflés et en panique, ils montèrent quatre à quatre les marches, et James défonça quasiment la porte du dortoir.

Il replaça rapidement le sort d'insonorisation pour ne pas être dérangés par quiconque et Sirius comprit rapidement l'urgence de la situation.

Alexa était toujours en transe aux prises avec une douleur qui semblait l'assaillir de toute part.

Elle agitait les jambes et les bras soumise à des convulsions de douleurs, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hurler, bien que sa voix eût faibli, car trop sollicitée, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle semblait être la souffrance incarnée.

Sirius se précipita sur elle, elle était à moitié par terre, ne cessant d'hurler et de gesticuler.

 _-Alexa ! Alexa ! Ouvre les yeux, je suis là, regarde-moi._

Il lui parlait doucement, comme à un enfant que l'on tente de réveiller d'un cauchemar

Il lui maintenait les poignets la tenant contre lui de sorte qu'elle bouge le moins possible, sans cesser de lui parler, à force, doucement, les cris s'estompèrent, les agitations aussi.

Elle semblait s'apaiser doucement, le silence revint petit à petit dans le dortoir, troublé encore par de faibles gémissements de la jeune fille.

Les maraudeurs se regardaient, tâchant de comprendre.

James était debout appuyé contre la porte du dortoir, sa baguette encore en main, de la sueur perlait à son front, il savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa course, l'adrénaline de la situation l'avait complètement retourné.

Rémus, assis sur son lit, regardait Sirius, à genoux sur son propre lit tentant de rassembler ses esprits et de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer, comment mais surtout pourquoi, le sort agissait-il déjà ? Sirius et elle devraient maintenir une proximité particulière ? Quelles limites le sort allait-ils bien pouvoir leur imposer encore ?

Un petit bruit émergea, ils comprirent vite qu'il s'agissait d'Alexa, au milieu de quelques gémissements, elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose

 _-Sir…Sirius_ , sa voix était toute basse comme fatiguée d'avoir trop hurlé.

Sa main fine chercha celle de Sirius qui s'empressa de lui donner et de la serrer doucement.

 _-Shh, shhhh repose-toi, je suis là, Alexa, repose-toi._

Il écarta quelques mèches noires qui lui tombait sur le visage tout en la berçant doucement.

Il était sur son lit, dos au mur, et la tenait contre lui, sa poitrine servant de coussin pour Alexa,

Il avait relâché ses poignets, et ré-allongé ses jambes correctement sur le lit, qu'elle replia aussitôt contre elle. Il tenait désormais sa petite main frêle tout contre lui, essuyant de l'autre les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

Il ne savait pas d'où il tirait sa douceur, mais il savait juste qu'en ce moment même c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Ça paraissait efficace car elle s'apaisait doucement, et tomba dans un demi-sommeil

Il la regarda quelques instants, puis se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis, qui l'avaient regardé calmer et apaiser sa future épouse.

 _-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé_ ? questionna-t-il de suite

Ce fut James qui lui répondit, se tenant toujours un peu à l'écart.

 _-On parlait, avec Lunard, puis avec elle, elle semblait très tendue avec nous, pas sereine du tout hein Rémus ?_

L'interpellé confirma ses dires, et continua le récit à la place de James :

 _-Ça commençait à faire un moment que tu étais parti, soudain elle a commencé à grimacer, puis à hurler de douleur, tout est allé si vite. J'ai dit à Cornedrue d'aller te chercher, que cela avait peut-être à voir avec le sort Incantatio Serva …_

Particulièrement attentif, Sirius fixa son regard sur le loup qui s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre la parole :

 _-Oui, tu te rappelles la phrase de son père dans la lettre, « Je te laisse découvrir le pouvoir de ce sort » vous êtes peut-être liés par un fil invisible, ou quelque chose du genre. Ce sort semble être encore plus sadique que ce qu'on pense si c'est cela. Le sort a dû réagir suite à ton absence, ou voir ça comme une maltraitance, je n'en sais rien, en tout cas c'est puissant, nous devons nous méfier d'autres effets de ce genre. Je pense qu'on n'est pas au bout de nos peines_

 _-Mais pourquoi ça lui est arrivé à elle et pas à moi ?_

Sa réponse ne satisfaisait pas Patmol qui avait l'esprit bouillonnant de questions.

 _-Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que c'était ta décision de partir, peut-être qu'il s'agit d'un de tes privilèges, peut-être qu'il s'agit d'une punition, je n'en sais pas plus Sirius, pas plus que ce que je vous ai déjà dit, je suis désolé._

Alexa semblait paisible dans les bras de Sirius qui en profita pour se repositionner correctement en glissant un coussin derrière son dos, il ne semblait pas dérangé de tenir cette jeune fille dans ses bras, il avait envie de rester comme ça, il se sentait bien, ne semblant plus vouloir la lâcher, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux, il voyait les traits de son visage encore marqués par la douleur, ses sourcils froncés témoignaient de son mal-être.

Et bizarrement Sirius se sentit nul, nul d'avoir involontairement et indirectement provoqué sa douleur. Il la serra, le regardant dormir et annonça sa décision à ses deux amis.

 _-Je ne veux plus qu'elle souffre, James, Rémus, si ce sort doit nous lier, qu'il nous lie mais qu'elle ne souffre plus, elle sera ma femme._

 _-Sirius, tu sais à quoi tu t'engages ?_

James comprenait la réaction de son meilleur ami, lui fervent adorateur des femmes, de Lily en particulier, en voir une souffrir si injustement sous ses yeux, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais dans tous les cas il avait énormément peur pour son ami, et pour son avenir.

 _-Non James, je ne sais pas, et aucun d'entre vous ne le sait, mais c'est comme ça, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas le choix. Mon père savait très bien ce qu'il faisait en la choisissant elle. Je vais avoir besoin de vous, je peux compter sur vous ?_

Sa voix s'était baissée, comme par peur de la réponse qu'il pourrait obtenir

 _-Bien sûr Sirius et tu le sais_

Ce fût Lunard qui prit cette fois la parole, ému devant la détresse de son ami

 _-Maraudeur pour un, Maraudeur pour tous,_ surenchérit James.

Ils ne le virent pas mais une larme coula sur la joue de leur meilleur ami.

Ils le laissèrent tranquille quelques minutes, se regardant mutuellement, ils savaient qu'ils devaient parler à Dumbledore, maintenant que Sirius abdiquait et comptait subit ce sort indéfectible, il fallait l'aider et Dumbledore était la prochaine case à franchir pour avoir des réponses.

James fit signe à Rémus qu'il allait se lancer, et après un discret raclement de gorge, il interpella Sirius, qui, épuisé avait mis la tête en arrière contre le mur, les yeux fermés.

En entendant son nom, Sirius ouvrit les yeux, et regarda calmement James, mais lui fit signe de se taire :

 _-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire James, vous voulez que j'aille parler à Dumbledore ?_

Les deux amis se regardèrent surpris, mais hochèrent toutefois la tête pour répondre à la question de Sirius

 _-Je sais, mais je crains sa réaction, et s'il la refusait dans l'école, et s'il me renvoyait ?_

Ce fût Rémus qui lui répondit :

 _-Ecoute Patmol, le directeur a parfois été dur envers toi mais jamais injuste, et n'oublie qu'à Poudlard une aide est toujours apportée à ceux qui en font la demande._

Le chien opina de la tête. A la volière, il y avait pensé aussi, il avait pris la décision de se soumettre au sort puisque de toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, et conclut qu'aller voir Dumbledore était quelque part la suite logique des évènements et puis, peut-être que celui-ci aurait une solution. C'était un espoir de fou, mais un espoir quand même.

 _-Mais, ton courrier tu l'as envoyé à ton père non ? Peut-être que celui-ci_ , commença James

Sirius l'interrompit :

 _-Je n'ai pas envoyé la lettre. J'y ai jeté le sortilège incendio, après avoir réalisé que ça ne servirait à rien, mon sort étant déjà joué. Je suis resté à la volière pour essayer de réfléchir, j'ignorais que le sort allait réagir ainsi. J'ai agi sous la colère sachant pertinemment que je suis piégé. Vous comme moi savez que ce sort est inéluctable, aucun contre-sort, rien donc pour le moment je suis fait comme un rat, et elle aussi. Je dois me soumettre à lui si je ne veux plus qu'elle souffre, ça fait héros hein ? Condamné à m'occuper d'une fille sur laquelle j'ai tous les droits, une gamine que je ne connais pas qui a un passé aussi sombre que la couleur de ses cheveux, une fille qui me craint, car elle sait que j'ai tout pouvoir sur elle._

Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son visage tout en prononçant ses mots.

 _-Tout ça c'est si pathétique. Alors Mademoiselle_ , il pouffa, _je ne connais même pas son nom de famille, enfin qu'importe, de toute façon, elle sera bientôt Madame Black, hein, dès que je l'aurais…_

Il ne pût terminer sa phrase, encore dégoûté par ce que le sort exigeait de lui.

Lui qui courait les filles et partageait la couche d'au moins cinq d'entre elles par trimestre, il se trouva soudain bien bête en s'imaginant en action avec elle. Il secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées.

Il jeta un œil à ses amis qui ne le quittaient pas des yeux, l'air grave, comme s'il venait leur annoncer la pire des nouvelles sur terre, ça l'énerva, il détestait la pitié.

 _-Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, je ne suis pas condamné au baiser du détraqueur non plus. Je vais avoir le droit de baiser et tabasser une gamine quand je le veux, où je veux tout en étant responsable d'elle, à 17 ans n'est-ce pas merveilleux, youpi !_

Il termina sa phrase sur un rictus forcé. Son ironie ne trompait personne

Ses amis le regardaient avec une telle peine, ils savaient que Sirius était piégé depuis qu'il avait touché la lettre de son père, mais l'entendre le dire, le voir abdiquer, cela officialisait la chose, la rendait réelle, Sirius allait devoir épouser cette jeune fille dont il ne savait rien à 17 ans, une jeune fille au passé difficile, qui semblait subir le doloris dès qu'il s'éloignerait un peu trop d'elle, et encore d'autres maléfices qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à découvrir, malheureusement pour eux.

Restait à espérer que Dumbledore le sorte de cette mauvaise passe.

* * *

 **Alors voilà chapitre fini, qu'en avez-vous pensé mes petits lecteurs adorés ? dites-moi tout ! Je suis prête à l'entendre !**

 **Dumbledore pourra-t-il libérer Sirius du sort de son père ? C'est ce que nous saurons dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **A très vite**

 **Lessa**


	10. Chapter 10

**_MAJ 09/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !_**

 ** _Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !_**

* * *

 ** _Voilà la suite mes lecteurs_**

 ** _Je sais que j'insiste avec ça mais svp n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire en fin de chapitre pour me laisser vos avis sur ma fic, je ne pourrai que m'en améliorer._**

 ** _Concernant ce chapitre : la rencontre avec Dumbledore_**

 ** _Mais aurez-vous la réponse à votre question : A-t-il une solution ? mystère et boule de gomme ! Niark Niark Niark_**

 ** _Comme d'hab à tout en bas_**

 ** _Lessa qui vous aime déjà_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !_**

 ** _Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

Ses amis le regardaient avec une telle peine, ils savaient que Sirius était piégé depuis qu'il avait touché la lettre de son père, mais l'entendre le dire, le voir abdiquer, cela officialisait la chose, la rendait réelle, Sirius allait devoir épouser cette jeune fille dont il ne savait rien à 17 ans, une jeune fille au passé difficile, qui semblait subir le doloris dès qu'il s'éloignerait un peu trop d'elle, et encore d'autres maléfices qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à découvrir, malheureusement pour eux.

Restait à espérer que Dumbledore le sorte de cette mauvaise passe.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Les trois maraudeurs étaient retournés dans leurs pensées, la nuit tombait doucement sur le château de Poudlard, Alexa toujours assoupie sur Sirius, gémissait et s'agitait parfois, Sirius la réconfortait alors et repartait ensuite dans ses pensées, sans jamais la quitter des yeux.

James et Rémus n'osaient pas interrompre ce moment, ils étaient pressés d'aller parler au directeur, mais maintenant que Sirius avait cette jeune fille endormie sur lui, et avec tout ce qu'il venait de se passe, ils n'osaient pas le déranger.

Ce fut finalement Sirius qui rompit le silence en demandant l'heure à Rémus :

Celui-ci regarda sa montre et lui indiqua qu'il était dix-neuf heures.

Sirius réfléchit rapidement, le dîner était servi à vingt heures dans la grande salle, ils avaient donc encore un peu de temps devant eux s'ils voulaient rencontrer le professeur Dumbledore.

Sirius secoua doucement la belle endormie pour la réveiller et l'interpella à voix basse :

 _-Alexa, s'il te plaît, réveille-toi on va devoir sortir._

Elle émergea doucement, une lueur de panique dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit dans quelle position elle était. Elle se redressa rapidement et recouvra ses esprits en se frottant les yeux.

- _Sortir ?_ répéta-t-elle avec une voix encore endormie que Sirius trouva absolument charmante

 _-Oui, dans le château. Tu vas devoir me suivre,_ il lui répondit d'une voix douce, _je dois aller rencontrer quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui pourra nous en dire plus sur le sort qui nous lie, et je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi, tu es d'accord ? Il s'agit de notre directeur, le professeur Albus Dumbledore, ce nom te dit quelque chose ?_

Elle hocha la tête négativement.

Très étonnée qu'il lui demande son avis, elle accepta de le suivre tout de même car elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui, après tout il l'avait réconfortée après sa crise de douleur, jamais un homme n'aura été aussi gentil avec elle, ou ne lui aurait permis de s'endormir sur lui.

Sur les conseils de Sirius, avant de partir, elle avait troqué son short pour un jogging d'entraînement de Quidditch, et trouvé un polo qui lui allait moins grand, elle serait plus présentable ainsi.

Cependant alors qu'ils allaient quitter le dortoir, James souleva un point important :

 _-Sirius tu ne peux pas la sortir comme ça du dortoir, les autres te harcèleront de questions, ils ne l'ont pas vu entrer dans notre dortoir et pour cause, si tu veux éviter les commérages, il faut la couvrir avec ma cape_

 _-Bien vu Cornedrue, je n'avais même pas pensé à cela. Bon, vous venez ? On y va_ , fit Sirius étonné de les voir encore assis, tranquillement.

 _-Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne_ , demande Rémus surpris

 _-Vous êtes mes frères, alors oui bien sûr, sauf si cela vous dérange ?_ s'inquiéta-t-il

Pour répondre à sa question, les deux Gryffondors se levèrent et sortirent du dortoir. Rémus affichait un sourire, et James roulait des mécaniques, pour ne pas attirer ls soupçons sur eux, mieux valait avoir l'air naturel.

 _-Parce que tu as l'ai naturel avec ton allure de sportif James_ ? le taquina Lunard

En réaction mature James lui tira la langue en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Pendant ce temps encore dans le dortoir, Sirius, lui, récupéra la cape d'invisibilité, il regarda Alexa une dernière fois tout en lui disant :

 _-Fais-moi confiance, suis-moi au pas et ne fais pas de bruit d'accord, je te dirai quand tu peux la retirer_

Elle hocha de la tête et sentit un poids tout autour d'elle, Sirius venant de poser la cape sur sa tête et ses épaules, elle regarda ses mains, et ne les voyant plus, elle eut un petit rire cristallin.

 _-Hé ! Chut je t'ai dit de ne pas faire de bruit_

Sirius était mi-agacé, mi-amusé devant sa réaction.

Ils finirent par sortir tous les deux, rejoindre Lunard et Cornedrue qui les attendaient devant le portrait de la Grosse Da me.

Heureusement pour eux la salle commune commençait à sa désertifier, les élèves étant pour la plupart déjà dans la grande salle ou à la bibliothèque faire leurs devoirs. Sirius marchait lentement pour laisser à Alexa le temps de le suivre sans qu'elle ne risque de faire tomber quelque chose ou de cogner quelqu'un par inadvertance.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre à l'extérieur de la salle commune, et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur.

En chemin, Sirius dit à Rémus, pour détendre l'atmosphère :

 _-Pour une fois que j'étais motivé à avancer mes devoirs_

 _-Parle pour toi,_ intervint James, _je suis sûr que les professeurs pardonneront ton retard Patmol, quand ils connaîtront ta situation, mais moi ils ne me louperont pas, t'as de la chance quelque part !_

Sacré James, il savait toujours quoi dire à Sirius pour le faire rire.

 _-Oui tu as raison Cornedrue, moi au moins je n'aurais peut-être pas de souci si je ne rends pas mes quarante-cinq centimètres sur la théologie et la sorcellerie au 18ème siècle pour le cours d'histoire de la magie_

James se gratta la tête en entendant cela :

-Hein ? Quarante-cinq ? Mais j'avais noté vingt-cinq, moi !

Rémus et Sirius éclatèrent d'un rire plus franc, James ne changerait donc jamais !

Patmol se retournait de temps en temps pour vérifier qu'Alexa parvenait à les suivre, en tendant la main il sentait l'étoffe soyeuse

 _-On y est bientôt_ , lui murmura-t-il

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils finirent par arriver devant la gargouille qui permettait l'accès au bureau du directeur.

 _-Sorbet citron_ , prononça Sirius d'une voix quelque peu solennelle mais surtout anxieuse.

Mais rien ne se passa.

 _-Rhô zut mais c'était ça y'a 15 jours ! Sorbet citron,_ insista-t-il.

 _-Tu sais que Dumbledore est prudent, il a dû le changer, qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou aurait bien pu mettre_ , s'exclama James

 _-Je serai compréhensif pour cette fois James, je ne retirerai pas de points à votre maison, si vous me dîtes ce que me vaut la visite des Maraudeurs à cette heure-ci ?_

Les garçons se retournèrent en un bond, le directeur se tenait juste derrière eux, vêtu d'une robe couleur vert olive parsemée d'étoiles dorée, et d'un chapeau pointu du même tissu. Il se tenait tout proche d'Alexa encore dissimulée par la cape.

 _-J'allais rejoindre mon bureau afin de finir quelques lettres avant le dîner mais je crois que cela va devoir attendre_ , continua-t-il, _au fait le mot de passe, Sirius, n'est pas Sorbet Citron, mais Citron Sorbet, vous tâcherez de vous en souvenir._

Et il passa devant eux, montant les marches que la gargouille avait dévoilées à l'entente du mot de passe.

 _-Montez_ , dit Patmol aux deux autres, _j'arrive._

James et Rémus hochèrent la tête et montèrent les escaliers suivant le directeur.

Il prit deux minutes pour lui et Alexa, il lui enleva la cape qu'il plia et rangea dans une poche large de son uniforme.

 _-Ça va ?_ lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête

 _-Tu peux parler tu sais, je ne suis pas un monstre, je ne vais pas te manger._

Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage.

Il lui tendit la main, répéta le mot de passe devant la gargouille et monta jusqu'au bureau du directeur où ses amis s'étaient déjà assis, et semblaient échanger des banalités avec leur directeur.

Il remarqua que deux fauteuils avaient été ajouté autour du bureau de Dumbledore, il plaça Alexa entre James et lui, tandis que lui-même s'assit près de Fumseck.

Si le professeur Dumbledore avait été étonnés de la présence d'une jeune fille au milieu des maraudeurs, il n'en montra rien, remarqua Rémus, se pouvait-il qu'il sache quelque chose ?

Le directeur attendait, les mains croisées, délicatement posées sur son bureau, sur lequel étaient posés des liasses de courriers, dossiers et documents qui attendront.

Le silence fut crevé par Sirius.

 _-Monsieur, pardon de venir vous déranger comme ça sans vous prévenir, mais nous devions, enfin je devais absolument venir vous voir_

 _-Vous ne me dérangez pas Sirius, vous savez pertinemment qu'à Poudlard une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui en feront la demande, un bonbon au citron ?_ lui répondit le directeur avec un œil dans lequel brillait une lueur complice, en leur tendant une boîte remplie de bonbons jaune soleil qui sautillaient doucement.

Rémus sût en cet instant que Dumbledore savait quelque chose. Il n'était pas arrivé derrière eux par hasard, non, il attendait leur venue.

Refusant poliment le bonbon, les maraudeurs se regardèrent mutuellement. Sirius ne savait par où commencer et James ne se sentait pas le courage d'exposer le souci de Sirius.

 _-Monsieur,_ prit la parole Rémus pour débloquer la situation, _pardon mais je crois que vous savez parfaitement pourquoi nous sommes là_

 _-Pour étudier, réussir vos Aspic et devenir de grands sorciers,_ répondit distraitement le directeur en choisissant quel bonbon il allait déguster.

 _-Non pas à l'école, Monsieur,_ s'agaça Rémus, le professeur et ses légèretés l'exaspérait parfois, _je veux dire ici ce soir dans votre bureau._

 _\- Ha oui_ , répondit le plus âgé, il tourna la tête d'abord vers Rémus pour se retourner et se fixer ensuite sur Sirius, le visage soudain grave, _à cause du sort Incantatio Serva qui contraint votre ami et cette jeune fille au mariage ?_

* * *

 ** _Quoi je suis sadique ha bah je vous ai dit : la rencontre avec Dumbledore hihiii !_**

 ** _Allez, si vous êtes sages la suite arrive tout bientôt et promis vous aurez votre réponse_**

 ** _Je veux vos avis alors faites péter le compteur à reviews, fais plaisir à mon petit cœur tout gnon ^^_**

 ** _Lessa_**

 ** _MAJ 09/10/10 : J'ai toujours aimé ce chapitre. J'imagine parfaitement ce mélange enfant/adulte de Dumbledore..._**

 ** _J'espère que vous en tout cas il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**MAJ 09/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !**

 **Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !**

* * *

 _ **Bonjour !**_

 _ **J'ai rêvé de reviews cette nuit, et devinez quoi, ce matin j'en avais tout plein alors je remercie du fond du cœur**_ _ **Salmonelodie**_ _ **,**_ _ **Kimy25**_ _ **, et Ange (que je remercie d'ailleurs vivement pour ses messages, ne pouvant lui répondre en MP, j'espère que la suite va te plaire Miss )**_

 _ **Big cœur sur vous les filles ! Vos reviews me font un effet si vous saviez**_

 _ **#adespapillonsdansleventre**_

 _ **Et les autres, allez-y lâchez-vous !**_

 _ **Alors continuez sur cette lancée mes amis lecteurs, lectrices et dégommez-moi ce compteur à reviews !**_

 _ **Dans ce chapitre le moment que vous attendez tous : Dumbledore va-t-il trouver une solution pour notre jeune Sirius ? Lisez, vous le saurez !**_

 _ **A tout en bas !**_

 _ **Lessa qui vous aime déjà**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**

 **Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**

* * *

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

 _-Non pas à l'école, Monsieur,_ s'agaça Rémus, le professeur et ses légèretés l'exaspérait parfois, _je veux dire ici ce soir dans votre bureau._

 _\- Ha oui_ , répondit le plus âgé, il tourna la tête d'abord vers Rémus pour se retourner et se fixer ensuite sur Sirius, le visage soudain grave, _à cause du sort Incantatio Serva qui contraint votre ami et cette jeune fille au mariage ?_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 _-Vous savez ?_ s'exclama Sirius

Rémus tapa du plat de la main sur son accoudoir, il le sentait, ce vieux bougre savait tout, et James leva les yeux au ciel, comme soulagé qu'ils n'aient pas à tout raconter.

Dumbledore répondit, le ton plus sérieux cette fois-ci en regardant Sirius :

 _-Quand en début d'après-midi, votre père vous a transmis son courrier dans votre dortoir, courrier ayant amené la Miss qui est parmi nous,_ il la désigna du doigt, _une copie de ce courrier a été envoyée en mon intention, j'en ai pris connaissance, je pense, quasiment en même temps que vous, quoique peut-être un peu plus tôt d'ailleurs, j'étais déjà partie de la grande salle quand je vous ai vus vous attaquer aux desserts._

Il souleva quelques courriers fouilla et en sortit une lettre semblable à ce que Sirius avait reçu, elle était cependant adressée au Directeur de l'école.

 _-Je pense que votre père, fier de son coup avait envie de m'expliquer les choses, à sa manière. Quand j'ai su quel sort il avait conjuré en guise de punition, j'ai naturellement procédé à des recherches, lu les manuels de l'école, convoqué les professeurs, cela n'a rien donné de spécial, à part les informations contenues dans le livre que Monsieur Lupin a évidemment trouvé rapidement puisqu'il avait été, pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, laissé bien en évidence dans la réserve de la bibliothèque interdite aux étudiants._

Il lui jeta un regard entendu qui fit fondre de gêne le loup, il sût instantanément que s'il avait trouvé le livre ainsi, c'était donc grâce à lui qui l'avait donc volontairement placé là, foutu directeur ! La malignité de celui-ci le subjugua, et il le regardait maintenant éberlué.

Dumbledore continua son récit après un bref clin d'œil envers Rémus :

 _-Actuellement je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que vous. Mon intention étant bien évidemment de trouver une solution pour vous extraire de ce sort Sirius, mais après avoir étudié tous ses aspects, mes recherches concernant un possible contre-sort sont restés vaines. Je ne vous cache pas que je n'abandonnerai pas si facilement, s'il existe un contre-sort, je le trouverai mais j'ai peu d'espoir, malheureusement. Il va falloir concilier avec votre nouveau statut Sirius, au moins momentanément_.

Ce fût la douche froide pour Sirius : le jeune garçon ne sût pas ce qui était le pire, que Dumbledore lui-même n'ait pas de solution, que ses professeurs savaient déjà tout de sa situation, ou qu'il allait devoir faire avec ce mariage et cette jeune fille.

Il se sentit nauséeux, la situation devenait étouffante.

-Ainsi, vous ne savez pas comment nous délier ? murmura Sirius.

Le ciel semblait s'effondrer sur lui, le directeur était son tout dernier espoir d'y croire, son dernier espoir de se libérer de ce mauvais sort. Mais même espérer ne lui était désormais plus permis. Dumbledore l'avait dit lui-même, il ne connaissait pas de contre-sort.

Avec une voix contrite, le professeur lui dit :

 _-Non, Sirius, il n'existe apparemment aucun moyen d'aller à l'encontre de ce sortilège, et si d'ailleurs vous auriez tâché de le refuser, par exemple en renvoyant la jeune fille qui est assise parmi nous, vous seriez mort dans d'atroces souffrances, et elle aussi. Ce sortilège n'a pas été conçu avec la possibilité qu'on lui échappe._

Les garçons relevèrent la tête, horrifiés.

 _-Alors Patmol, pardon Sirius est vraiment coincé dans ce mariage ? Monsieur on espérait tellement que vous puissiez nous venir en aide, il faut le sortir de là, il ne peut pas…, c'est impossible._

Les mots restèrent coincés dans la gorge de James, qui eut l'amère sensation que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, il réalisa soudain que pour lui, venir dans le bureau directorial signerait la fin de ce sort, qu'une solution existerait, libérant son ami du joug de ce sort et qu'ils reprendraient leur vie quotidienne dès le sort brisé.

Malgré les mots de Sirius dans le dortoir, de faire avec, d'accepter son sort, les trois maraudeurs n'avaient pu s'empêcher d'y croire.

Mais les choses étaient ainsi définitivement actées : Sirius et Alexa étaient liés par ce sortilège qui attendait un mariage.

 _-Tous les professeurs sont sur le coup James, si une solution existe nous la trouverons bien un jour, pour Sirius et…_

Il regarda fixement la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bronché depuis son arrivée, attendant qu'elle lui donne son prénom.

Face à son silence, ce fut Sirius qui intervint :

 _-Alexa, Monsieur, elle s'appelle Alexa, c'est une ancienne esclave, qui était…, enfin qui servait de…, dites-moi que vous voyez de quoi je parle_

Il remuait, soudain gêné sur sa chaise.

Le professeur regarda un instant Sirius, puis reposa son regard sur la jeune fille en inclinant la tête :

 _-Je vois Sirius, j'ai compris. Votre père a décidément tout prévu. Une esclave, n'ayant pas de droit, c'est machiavéliquement réfléchi. Ce sort n'étant qu'un sort de magie très avancé, ne relevant pas de la magie noire, je ne peux pas aller contre, ce sort vous lie légitimement à elle, et vous savez ce que vous avez à faire pour officialiser le mariage._

Sirius couina un petit « oui » gêné d'avoir ce genre de discussion avec son directeur.

 _\- Naturellement des dispositions devront être prises, pour que vous puissiez obéir au sort et vivre votre vie de jeunes mariés, j'imagine que vous ne souhaitez pas un appartement privé mais rester avec vos amis Sirius ?_

La question était rhétorique.

Sirius n'eut même pas à confirmer les dires de son professeur, être quasi-marié était déjà assez difficile, il ne voulait pas se séparer de ses amis et tant pis si cela dérangeait sa vie maritale, au contraire même, cela l'arrangeait !

 _-Les cohabitations garçon-fille sont strictement surveillées par l'école vous le savez, mais dans votre cas, qui est exceptionnel, je l'autorise à rester avec vous dans votre dortoir. Il me paraît trop dangereux de prendre le risque de l'éloigner de vous, surtout pendant la nuit, qui sait ce que le sort pourrait y voir. Je vais faire de sorte de réaménager votre dortoir, et j'introduirai Alexa dès ce soir au dîner. Pour des raisons pratiques liées au sort qui vous lie, elle sera considérée comme pupille de Gryffondor, elle sera toutefois dispensée de suivre les cours, ayant trop de retard à rattraper pour être à votre niveau, mais pourra y assister si elle le souhaite, ce que je trouve préférable aussi. Je me répète mais tant que le lien entre vous est instable, tant que vous ne saurez pas le maîtriser, il vaut mieux que vous ne vous quittiez plus. Je compte aussi sur vous Sirius pour lui enseigner les bases de la magie, elle est sorcière et mérite de savoir utiliser une baguette. N'hésitez pas à solliciter les professeurs au besoin, ils sont tous affreusement peinés et tracassés par ce qui vous arrive, à tous les deux. Nous avons d'ailleurs décidé d'un commun accord de vous accorder cette semaine en temps libre, vous n'aurez pas à suivre les cours, et vous pourrez entièrement vous occuper d'elle, apprendre à vous connaître, il nous semble que cela est nécessaire pour que vous appreniez à comprendre le sort, tant qu'il ne sera stable naturellement, ce qui arrivera dès lors que vous aurez, elle et vous, consommé, nous marchons en terrain inconnu._

Cette situation était ahurissante pour Sirius qui écoutait le monologue du directeur avec l'impression que la terre entière s'abattait sur ses épaules qui ne lui paraissaient tout d'un coup finalement pas si larges que ça.

Si ce matin quand il s'était levé, quelqu'un lui avait dit le déroulé de sa journée il aurait amené cette personne à Ste Mangouste directement !

Mais Dumbledore l'interrompit dans ses pensées :

 _-La stabilisation effectuée, vous serez légèrement plus tranquilles. Mais je dois vous avouer que même après, il vous faudra être plus que prudent, ce sort vous réserve des choses, je le sens._

 _Concernant votre semaine libre, je compte sur vos amis pour éviter que vous ne preniez trop de retard_ , dit-il d'un ton plus léger, _Rémus et James vous donneront les cours, vous les étudierez tranquillement. Subir le sort est déjà assez difficile, je ne veux pas vous rajouter du stress en plus._

Si Sirius était reconnaissant qu'on lui laisse un peu de tranquillité vis-à-vis des cours, tout ce que le professeur venait d'énoncer ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux, ce sort allait le priver de toute sa liberté, pour s'occuper d'elle. Il lui jeta un regard en biais, une question le taraudant soudainement. Et il y avait la crainte de l'instabilité du sort sur eux.

Il préféra penser à autre chose, ça commençait à faire beaucoup à digérer.

 _-Merci professeur_ , reprit Sirius, _mais je ne comprends pas, si c'est une sorcière, pourquoi Poudlard ne l'a…_

 _-C'est effectivement une sorcière,_ l'interrompit Dumbledore, qui comprit où voulait en venir Sirius, _une sorcière qui a eu un passé terrible, elle a été d'une façon ou d'une autre dissimulée à notre radar, de sorte que l'école ne l'a pas vue et n'a pas pu de fait l'inscrire sur les listes de Poudlard. Maintenant si tu veux savoir pourquoi elle n'a pas pu être vue par Poudlard, tu dois voir ça avec elle. Son passé n'appartient qu'à elle Sirius, libre à elle de le partager ou non._

Malgré les mots sages du directeur, les trois maraudeurs ne purent s'empêcher de se retourner vers elle, soudainement intrigués par ce qu'elle avait bien pu vivre durant sa jeunesse pour être évincée.

Alexa sentit sur elle les regards interrogatifs des hommes autour d'elle. La jeune fille remua sur sa chaise, elle savait qu'on allait la questionner et elle ne voulait pas, c'était prendre trop de risques. Il se mettrait dans une rage folle s'il apprenait… Non elle ne voulait pas y penser.

 _-Sirius s'il te plait ?_

Elle le suppliait.

Il la regarda intensément mais comprit qu'il devait être trop difficile pour elle d'aborder son passé devant eux :

 _-Tu ne veux pas nous parler de toi ? J'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi, mais je respecte ton choix, nous en parlerons plus tard d'accord ?_

Son ton doux ne parvenait pas à cacher pas son excitation de pouvoir en savoir plus sur elle

Après tout si elle était quasiment sa femme, il considérait comme naturel de tout savoir sur elle.

Ni le directeur, ni les maraudeurs insistèrent, ils en sauraient plus quand elle l'aurait décidé.

Mais le directeur se nota intérieurement de faire quelques recherches sur sa nouvelle protégée. Il lui était inconcevable d'avoir sous sa responsabilité une jeune fille dont il ignorait tout, et quelque part il culpabilisait qu'elle ait échappé au radar de l'école.

Cependant il devait respecter son choix de se taire, et changea de sujet :

 _-Sirius, je dois vous mettre en garde, le sort de Incantatio Serva est puissant, très puissant, vous l'avez compris, mais méfiez-vous de ses effets pervers. Avoir tout pouvoir sur cette jeune fille, l'épouser, ce sort a bien été inventé pour soumettre. Ce mariage sera légal, je vous laisserai donc le mener comme vous l'entendrez, les lois de l'école n'ayant aucune autorité dessus, mais je vous conseille d'être prudent_ , _tous les effets du sort ne sont pas connus, mais je crains pour vous ainsi que pour Alexa_.

Sirius sauta sur l'occasion donnée par son directeur pour lui poser une question :

 _-Monsieur, à ce propos, sauriez-vous toute à l'heure, alors que j'avais quitté le dortoir pendant un certain moment, Alexa fût soudain terrassée par une violente douleur qui ne s'est calmée que par mon retour. Vous pensez que c'est dû au sort ?_

Il pensait connaître la réponse mais avait besoin d'une explication, savoir comment et pourquoi c'était arrivé, qu'avait-il fait de mal pour qu'elle souffre ? Il voulait éviter de reproduire la même erreur à l'avenir.

A l'entente de la question, Dumbledore s'assit au fond de son siège, réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, et prit la parole en réfléchissant bien aux mots qu'il emploierait. Il était loin d'imaginer qu'au bout de quelques heures déjà le sort serait tombé sur la jeune fille :

 _-Sirius, vous comprendrez vite, je pense, que ce sort est particulièrement injuste, vos actes auront des conséquences, non plus sur vous mais directement sur elle. Agissez prudemment car les retombées de vos actes seront portées par Alexa. En quittant le dortoir toute à l'heure, le sort a certainement dû comprendre qu'elle refusait de vous suivre, et l'a donc punie. Voilà le genre d'effets pervers et injustes dont je vous dis de vous méfier. De plus, même si ce sujet vous met mal à l'aise je m'en excuse, je dois vous prévenir, quand autrefois ce sort était jeté sur un homme et une femme, l'union permettant l'officialisation et le déploiement total du sort ne tardait pas, vous voyez ce que je veux dire, alors soyez prudents, ne tardez pas, je ne connais pas les effets du sort si vous restez instables longtemps, mais je les redoute. Le sort attend un mariage et sa soumission, je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut faire pour que cela arrive le plus rapidement possible._

La gêne des trois garçons était palpable dans l'air, leur directeur était en train d'exhorter Sirius à avoir un rapport avec cette jeune fille, pour stabiliser le sort, ils le savaient mais l'entendre de leur directeur, cela était pire.

- _En gros vous êtes en train de me dire que le sort risque à chaque fois d'analyser mes actes pour savoir comment la punir ? C'est injuste, et absurde !_ Sirius s'emportait devant l'incongruité de cette situation. _Comment suis-je censé savoir si l'un de mes actes ne va pas provoquer une punition ? Et que tant que nous n'aurons pas…,_ il ne sût quel terme employer et éluda la fin de sa phrase, _elle risque de souffrir à nouveau ainsi, da façon aléatoire et gratuite ?_

Le regard de Dumbledore lui fit vite comprendre qu'il avait tout compris.

Sirius réalisa soudain toute l'ignominie de la punition de son père, il allait devoir agir avec une prudence extrême dans chacun de ses actes, et donc agir au mieux s'il ne voulait pas être responsable de la souffrance de sa future-épouse, sans savoir quand le sort verrait dans ses actes une raison de la punir, il allait marcher sur des œufs, en somme, voilà comment son père pensait le responsabiliser, sans compter qu'il avait aussi un devoir de protection envers elle, une fois le mariage consommé.

Ha puis il y avait ça aussi, Sirius était un bourreau des cœurs, oui mais là, ce n'était tellement pas pareil, tellement pas naturel.

La punition de son père était particulièrement perverse, particulièrement _Black_.

Il soupira bruyamment, réalisant l'enfer dans lequel il était plongé. Il n'avait pas envie de tout ça, n'avait pas mérité un tel châtiment, tout ça pour être né dans la mauvaise famille, se dit-il avec aigreur ! Un sentiment d'injustice le frappa.

Pourquoi fallait-il que son père soit aussi fou, aussi détraqué, aussi obsédé par la pureté du sang et des vieilles valeurs sorcières…

Il la regarda et sentit soudain une haine monter en lui, comme si elle était quelque part responsable du sort qui s'abattait sur lui. Il se leva brutalement et ressortit du bureau du directeur.

James amorça un mouvement pour sortir le rejoindre mais le directeur l'arrêta :

 _-Laissez-le James, votre ami a besoin de retrouver ses esprits, mais au vu de l'incident qu'il m'a relaté je doute qu'il aille bien loin. Il a juste besoin de se retrouver. C'est un lourd fardeau qu'il va avoir à porter, j'espère qu'il pourra compter sur tout votre soutien pour accepter sa situation. Gardez bien à l'esprit que ce sort est un véritable poison, pour les deux partis._

 _Le dîner va bientôt commencer, Je vous souhaite un bon appétit, mademoiselle, messieurs._

Et il leur donna congé.

* * *

 _ **Voilààààààà**_

 _ **Alors pas trop déçus ? Attendiez-vous une discussion comme celle-ci ? Dumbledore a eu une réaction correcte à votre avis ?**_

 _ **Dîtes moi tout**_

 _ **Pour le prochain chapitre… la grande salle ! Voilà c'est mon petit indice !**_

 _ **Préférez-vous un Sirius doux et perdu ? ou un Sirius brutal rendu fou par cette situation ?**_

 _ **Dîtes moi aussi si vous aimeriez que Severus fasse plus partie de l'histoire ou non ?**_

 _ **A très vite**_

 _ **Lessa**_


	12. Chapter 12

**MAJ 09/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !**

 **Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !**

* * *

 **Hello tout le monde je ne pensais pas pouvoir le faire et pourtant le voilà le dernier chapitre de** **Tu seras ma femme** **!**

 **Il est là, il est beau et il attend d'être lu, alors faites-vous un plaisir de le dévorer !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de penser à votre gentille petite écrivaine à la fin !**

 **Merci à Guest, Salmonelodie, Kimy25, Ange pour leurs reviews, et à vous tous qui suivez ma fic, si vous saviez comment je vous adore !**

 **Dans ce chapitre : grande salle, et relation Sirius-Alexa, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça !**

 **A tout en bas !**

 **Lessa qui vous aime déjà !**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**

 **Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**

* * *

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

 _-Laissez-le James, votre ami a besoin de retrouver ses esprits, mais au vu de l'incident qu'il m'a relaté je doute qu'il aille bien loin. Il a juste besoin de se retrouver. C'est un lourd fardeau qu'il va avoir à porter, j'espère qu'il pourra compter sur tout votre soutien pour accepter sa situation. Gardez bien à l'esprit que ce sort est un véritable poison, pour les deux partis._

 _Le dîner va bientôt commencer, Je vous souhaite un bon appétit, mademoiselle, messieurs._

Et il leur donna congé.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

James sortit en premier, suivi de Rémus et d'Alexa.

Ils retrouvèrent Sirius, en bas, appuyé contre le mur, ses bras étaient croisés, ses yeux fermés.

Il était tendu, ses amis le sentaient.

 _-Je vais bien,_ dit-il avant que ses amis n'aient ouvert la bouche. _Venez, on va dîner, Alexa, tu me suis. Et pour le moment je ne veux pas t'entendre !_

Et il partit, ses deux amis se regardèrent et hochèrent les épaules. Sa colère, bien que dirigée pas contre la bonne personne était légitime.

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, bruyante et prirent place à leur emplacement habituel, Alexa en face de Sirius, qui comme il lui avait demandé n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bureau du directeur.

Sa présence remplaça bien vite les habituels commérages, et fut le sujet unique de conversation des quatre maisons. Les élèves des autres tables se retournaient en chuchotant, ceux de leur maison les regardaient intrigués et parfois les interpellaient, mais les Maraudeurs ignoraient tout ce petit monde royalement, bavardant entre eux, comme si de rien n'était. Il y en eut un jeune Gryffondor qui tenta d'aborder Alexa, mais le regard noir de Sirius le stoppa instantanément dans son élan.

- _Saloperie de troisième année,_ murmura Sirius

 _-Reste calme Patmol, le moment n'est pas de faire un esclandre, tout ira mieux quand Dumbledore aura parlé_

 _-Ou pas termina Sirius._

James remarqua que même Lily, pourtant peu habituée aux ragots ne cessait de se tourner vers eux, elle cherchait à capter le regard de l'un des garçons, en particulier le sien.

Deux, trois fois pour la tranquilliser il lui fit des signes rassurants qui ne la rassura pas du tout, quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce tableau et elle voulait comprendre pourquoi.

Elle regarda alors Severus, à la table juste derrière la sienne, qui d'un haussement d'épaules lui fit comprendre qu'il ne lui serait d'aucune aide. Dépitée, elle reporta son regard sur Alexa, elle avait le teint pâle, les yeux cernés et semblait très mal à l'aise.

Lily eut de la peine pour elle et se demandait bien ce que les maraudeurs avaient bien pu encore manigancer.

Dumbledore entra soudain dans la grande salle, par l'entrée des professeurs mais au lieu de s'asseoir, alla directement sur la petite tribune, sur laquelle une immense chouette toute faîte d'or déploya ses ailes, le silence régna aussitôt dans toute la grande salle. Le directeur allait leur parler :

 _-Mes chers élèves, comme je pense que certains d'entre vous l'ont déjà remarqué, nous avons une nouvelle parmi nous_ , il désigna de la main la table des Gryffondors. _Je vais vous délivrer certaines informations, qui je le sais, satisferont amplement votre curiosité empêchant ainsi toute question déplacée envers les personnes concernées. Sirius Black étudiant en 6_ _ème_ _année à Gryffondor a épousé cette jeune femme. Des cas de mariages ne sont pas si rares dans notre école, les plus anciens d'entre vous le savent._

Il y eu quelques hochements de tête dans l'assemblée.

 _-Je vous compte sur vous pour lui réserver le meilleur accueil possible, et la traiter comme l'une des vôtres. La maison Gryffondor prend aujourd'hui sous son aile : Alexa Black !_

Tandis que des murmures émergèrent de toute part, la table des Gryffondors l'applaudit chaleureusement, puis se mirent à scander le nom des « jeunes mariés », Sirius râla intérieurement, s'il voulait calmer leur curiosité, mieux valait jouer le jeu, et pour sauver les apparences il se leva, l'attrapa par le bras l'obligeant ainsi à se lever et souriant il la prit par la taille et remercia ses camarades en levant un verre à leur santé. Il ne manqua pas de voir James étouffer un rire devant cela, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de son ami dès qu'il se fût rassis.

Son discours terminé, le professeur retourna à sa place, se rassit et fit en clin d'œil en leur direction le repas pût alors enfin commencer.

 _-Pourquoi il a dit qu'on était déjà mariés_ , grogna Sirius

- _C'est peut-être la solution la plus simple, non ? Tu veux vraiment qu'il entre dans les détails ?_ répondit Lunard en levant un sourcil

D'un coup de tête Patmol répondit que non, et se renfrogna dans son siège.

Après l'annonce du directeur les commérages avaient repris de plus belle, et les Maraudeurs ne cessaient d'entendre des questions « Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit avant Sirius », des blagues de mauvais goût « T'as de la chance peut-être que toi et ton gosse vous serez en même temps à l'école ! », et des remarques plus ou moins grossières, ils préférèrent tous les ignorer, entamant leur repas, sans plus attendre.

Lily fit discrètement signe à James, surpris, elle lui passa un mot qu'il regarda par-dessous la table : _« tout va bien ? »._

Elle ne portait pas les maraudeurs dans le cœur, mais elle savait qu'au fond ils n'étaient vraiment méchants, juste des gamins attardés, mais sans qu'elle ne puisse savoir pourquoi, cette situation la mettait mal à l'aise.

James la regarda, un moment dans les yeux, ce qui la troubla et lui fit baisser le regard. Elle n'avait jamais vu le regard de James aussi inquiet.

 _-Tu en as encore pour longtemps Cornedrue ?_ l'interpella assez sèchement Sirius, _tu veux que j'aille lui faire un dessin ?_

 _-Calme toi Patmol, tu sais que Lily a un sixième sens pour ce genre de connerie_

 _-Ouais, mais c'est ma connerie, donc j'aimerais bien que ça ne s'ébruite pas, je compte sur toi,_ lui répondit-il les dents serrées.

 _-Parce que tu crois que je m'amuserais vraiment à…_

 _-Si je ne t'avais pas arrêté tu serais à ses pieds en train de tout lui dire_

James allait répliquer, mais Rémus se fit un devoir d'intervenir :

 _-Tout doux les garçons,_ coupa Rémus, _ce n'est pas le moment, Sirius, James mangez ! Qu'on sorte d'ici rapidement, et Patmol, tu ne pourras pas les empêcher de parler, essaie de t'y faire dès à présent, ils finiront par trouver un nouveau sujet de conversation très rapidement._

James acquiesça, Sirius aussi, leur engueulade fût aussitôt oubliée.

Le chien réalisa soudain qu'il avait très faim, et attaqua sans plus attendre la belle assiette de frites et de cuisses de poulet grillé qu'il venait de se servir avant de s'embrouiller avec son meilleur ami.

Il semblait ignorer complètement la jeune fille en face de lui, assise à côté de Rémus.

 _-Sirius, elle ne mange rien,_ fit soudain remarquer le loup à son ami alors que les trois garçons allaient attaquer leur deuxième assiette.

Sirius leva la tête, regarda son assiette aussi propre qu'au début du repas, puis la jeune fille qui était aussi immobile qu'une photo moldue, et grogna en sa direction :

 _-Sers toi, tu ne veux quand même pas que je te donne la becquée ? Dépêche-toi ! Et que je n'ai pas à te le redire._

Il sentit le regard désapprobateur de James et Rémus sur lui, mais il se contenta de les ignorer.

Alexa, qui n'avait alors pas bouger d'un centimètre depuis le début du repas, se servit timidement une portion de salade césar et du rôti de bœuf froid en tranche et commença son repas.

Discrètement Sirius l'observait, elle agissait toujours avec une lenteur et une maladresse qui laissaient sous-entendre des années de mauvais traitements, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers lui, il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et se tourna vers James pour discuter tout en savourant son repas.

 _-Mange tu en as vraiment besoin, et oublie le, tu verras on s'habitue vite à ses sautes d'humeurs._

Elle tourna la tête vers Rémus qui venait de lui parler, elle lui fit un sourire timide, et prit ses couverts pour commencer son repas.

Lorsque les desserts arrivèrent, les garçons se servirent chacun deux assiettes de dessert, sauf pour James qui n'avait pas pu résister à une troisième part d'île flottante.

La discussion s'était faite plus légère, James et lui parlant Quidditch, Rémus discutant avec son voisin de table, un élève de quatrième année qui râlait de la difficulté des cours de potions.

Discrètement, Sirius avait remarqué qu'Alexa s'était naturellement servi une part de brownie. Il ne dit rien mais était content de la voir manger.

Elle n'avait que la peau sur les os, il faudrait vite qu'elle se remplume, s'il voulait la mettre dans son lit, se surprit-il à penser.

Il chassa cette étrange pensée et repartit discuter Quidditch avec James.

Les estomacs pleins, les garçons décidèrent de remonter dans leur dortoir, il était 21h, c'était samedi soir et ils avaient envie de se détendre après cette journée rude.

Alors qu'ils allaient emprunter le couloir pour aller aux escaliers, une voix derrière eux se fit entendre

 _-James !_

Ils se retournèrent et virent Lily arriver vers eux en courant.

 _-James, pardon mais, je suis inquiète, je sais que je ne devrais pas que ça ne me regarde pas_

 _\- T'as raison Lily_ , Sirius répondit le torse en avant, _ça ne te regarde pas, les maraudeurs on y va,_ intima-t-il aux garçons en attrapant Alexa par la taille, prêt à repartir.

 _-Attends Sirius_ , insista la jeune rousse

Il se retourna vivement, sentant l'exaspération monter en lui.

 _-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, je sais que c'est louche cette soudaine histoire de mariage alors si vous avez besoin, je serai là._

Peu ému par ses paroles, Sirius ne répondit rien et reprit son chemin pour retourner au dortoir, Rémus le suivit.

James s'excusa auprès de sa belle, la remercia et partit en courant rejoindre ses amis, qui étaient déjà partis.

Sur le chemin James ne pût s'empêcher de reprocher à Sirius son attitude

 _-Pourquoi tu as été si impoli avec elle, elle était juste inquiète !_

 _\- Intelligente comme elle est si on la laisse s'en mêler elle saura vite ce qui se passe et je te l'ai déjà dit Cornedrue je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite ! C'est ma merde ok, si je laissais faire, elle serait déjà au courant de tout, soit parce que tu n'aurais pas pu t'empêcher le lui dire ou parce qu'elle aurait tout deviné._

 _\- Non Sirius, tu te trompes. J'ai beau aimer Lily comme un fou, tu sais que je ne te trahirai pas, ne deviens pas parano. Et s'il te plaît ne t'en prend pas à nous, que tu sois complètement bouleversé par cette histoire, je veux bien, mais on essaie de t'aider, et comprends que je ne veux pas envoyer promener la seule qui s'inquiète et qui en plus, est la femme de ma vie. Alors sans lui dire ton secret, on peut au moins être correct avec elle non ?_

 _\- Toi au moins tu l'auras choisi la femme de ta vie_ , dit doucement Sirius amer.

Plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à leur arrivée

Dès qu'ils furent dans le dortoir ils remarquèrent rapidement les changements dans la pièce.

Elle était plus grande, les dortoirs des élèves étaient réputés s'agrandir ou rétrécir en fonction du nombre de leurs occupants, ils en avaient maintenant la preuve.

Tout à droite le lit de Rémus, à sa gauche le lit de James, et enfin côté salle de bains, un lit désormais deux places était installé, remplaçant l'ancien lit de Sirius. Les rideaux du baldaquin avaient été spécialement ensorcelés de sorte que dès qu'ils étaient défaits, ils entouraient le lit pour donner une intimité semblable à celle d'une chambre à ceux qui dormait dedans.

Un coffre avait été ajouté, le nom d'Alexa figurait dessus.

 _-Bah dis donc, ils n'ont pas chômé,_ s'exclama James, surpris par ces changements

 _-Oui mais je ne m'attendais pas à un lit deux places_ , dit Patmol soudain anxieux, un lit deux places signifiant deux personnes à dormir dedans lui, et sa future-femme…

Il s'assit dessus, complètement gêné.

Pour cacher son malaise, il fit la conversation :

 _-Ton lit conjugal te plaît Alexa ?_ l'interrogea-t-il

Elle s'était assise dans un fauteuil, tandis que Cornedrue et Lunard vaquaient à leurs petites occupations. Sirius lui parla d'un ton doucereux, avant même qu'elle ne pût lui répondre

 _-Ben alors viens, tu attends quoi ne fais pas ta timide, c'est NÔTRE lit il va falloir t'y faire._

Elle se leva doucement, et le rejoint sur le lit, s'asseyant à ses côtés, il glissa un bras autour de sa taille, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

 _-Bah voilà qui est mieux._

Les deux garçons observaient discrètement Sirius, ils cherchaient à comprendre son attitude qui ne cessait de passer du gars hyper gentil à la brute de première catégorie.

Alors que les garçons jouaient à une bataille navale sorcière, Sirius jouait distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux, il s'était couché sur le lit après avoir intimé l'ordre à la jeune fille de ne pas bouger, elle était donc là assise au niveau de ses genoux, à attendre. Elle en eût marre, elle avait besoin de comprendre et prit soudain la parole

 _-Sirius, tu es fâché après moi ?_

* * *

 _ **Elle a parlé ! Amen ! Bon maintenant qu'elle s'ouvre un peu peut-être allez vous en savoir bientôt plus sur elle ? Réponse au prochain épisode, heu chapitre !**_

 _ **A vos claviers chers lecteurs et lectrices, je laisse le mien refroidir un peu et attends de vous lire. Dites-moi tout, posez-moi vos questions, le bouton review est là pour ça**_

 _ **A bientôt**_

 _ **Lessa**_

 _ **MAJ 09/10/19 : à tous ceux qui découvrent aujourd'hui ma fic, n'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser un petit commentaire, je vous en serai vraiment reconnaissante ! :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**MAJ 09/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !**

 **Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !**

* * *

 _ **Nous revoilà pour le chapitre 13 !**_

 _ **Merci encore à toutes mes revieweurs/revieweuses !**_

 _ **J'ai nommé :**_

 _ **-Guest**_

 _ **-Ange**_

 _ **-Salmonelodie**_

 _ **-Et Kimy25**_

 _ **Vous êtes au top si vous saviez comme vous lire est un plaisir ! Continuez comme ça vous me faites kiffer !**_

 _ **Alors dans ce chapitre, vous retrouverez nos 3 compères dans leur dortoir, et Sirius va vider son sac !**_

 _ **Enjoy mes amis et à tout en bas**_

 _ **Lessa qui vous aime déjà**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**

 **Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**

* * *

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

Alors que les garçons jouaient à une bataille navale sorcière, Sirius jouait distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux, il s'était couché sur le lit après avoir intimé l'ordre à la jeune fille de ne pas bouger, elle était donc là assise au niveau de ses genoux, à attendre. Elle en eût marre, elle avait besoin de comprendre et prit soudain la parole

 _-Sirius, tu es fâché après moi ?_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle le questionne, qu'elle parle même tout simplement, il lâcha sa mèche de cheveux qu'il avait entortillé dans ses doigts et la regarda surpris.

 _-Si je suis fâché Alexa ?_ répéta-t-il, _Oui je suis fâché j'ai mille raisons de l'être, mais je vais faire avec, tu vois. Parce que je n'ai pas le choix, parce que ce foutu sort m'y oblige._

Tout en parlant il se leva, se mit face à elle et appuya ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps sur le lit :

 _-Alors nous voilà, on est tous les deux coincés ensemble et tous les gens de ce château te connaissent comme Madame Black, mais le comble c'est que je ne te connais pas, et ce n'est pas près de s'arranger ! Tu ne veux rien me dire de toi, j'ai l'impression d'être coincé avec une poupée ! Une poupée que je vais devoir épouser, une poupée qui sursaute dès qu'on lui parle, à qui il faut tout dire, et qui est totalement dépendante de moi. Alors peut-être que je suis un peu fâché contre toi ! Oui ! Alors si tu veux que ça change déride toi, fais-moi plaisir et peut-être que je serai plus calme !_

Sirius ne savait d'où il tirait cette rage en lui, mais il avait besoin que ça sorte.

Son ton se faisait de plus en plus dur, il parlait vite, et s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle. Et plus il s'approchait, plus elle se couchait sur le lit pour tenter de maintenir une certaine distance en lui et elle, sans succès, Sirius finit son laïus quasiment allongé sur elle.

James et Rémus regardaient leur ami sans quoi faire, ils comprenaient sa colère, bien qu'il ne la dirigeait pas contre la bonne personne.

Cornedrue l'interpella, pour essayer de calmer la situation mais il se fit envoyer sur les roses

 _-Ne t'en mêle pas James c'est entre elle et moi, faut juste qu'on apprenne à se connaître n'est-ce pas._

Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il remarqua qu'Alexa semblait en souffrance, comme si une nouvelle crise de douleur allait commencer.

Il se releva et se maudit soudain en se rappelant ses mots. Il venait de dire qu'il était fâché après elle, le sort allait la punir.

Et comme cet après-midi, elle se tendit en hurlant.

 _-Non,_ cria Sirius _, non j'ai le droit de lui gueuler dessus sans que ça ne la torture_.

Il regardait vers le plafond comme s'il essayait de s'adresser à une force invisible, puis il revint vers elle, toujours en proie à ses douleurs :

 _\- Alexa ! Non ! Je ne voulais pas ça,_ il la prit dans ses bras, _je m'excuse pardon, je n'aurais pas dû crier, je suis épuisé, cette situation m'épuise, je suis fâché oui mais pas contre toi, pas totalement contre toi, je veux juste qu'on apprenne à se connaître toi et moi et ton silence m'est insupportable parle-moi Alexa, parle-moi s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tu sursautes dès que je te parles, on est censés être mari et femme non ?_

De rage, il frappa un coussin, mais ses mots finirent par avoir un effet, la douleur s'évanouit et elle commença à s'apaiser.

Il l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit, lui donna à boire, arrangea ses cheveux qu'il aimait tant toucher puis penaud se tourna vers ses amis.

 _-Ça va être ça à chaque fois que je vais m'énerver ?_

Rémus entendait des sanglots dans la voix de son ami et entreprit de le consoler :

 _-Sirius tu es à bout, cette journée a été trop longue, votre lien est instable, ne t'en veux pas, cette situation est dingue, pour elle comme pour toi, laisse-toi du temps, il faut que vous vous apprivoisiez, que vous apprivoisiez le sort aussi._

Patmol s'effondra sur le lit, Rémus avait raison il n'en pouvait plus, il laissa Alexa se remettre de sa punition, et lui fût rapidement consolé par ses amis.

Une demi-heure après, ils avaient entrepris assis par terre une partie de bataille sorcière pour se changer les idées, Alexa était toujours couchée en les regardant. Elle repensait aux mots de Sirius, et si en fait il ne cherchait qu'à la connaître ? Personne n'avait cherché à la connaître, peut-être que cette relation allait être différente de tout ce qu'elle avait connu finalement ?

Un bruyant éclat de rire la sortit de ses pensées, et elle reporta son attention sur les garçons, c'était James qui menait, il venait de sortir Rémus du jeu en lui faisant exploser sa dernière carte dans un épais nuage de fumée noire.

Alors qu'ils allaient attaquer la partie finale du jeu, Sirius eut une idée. Son humeur était redescendue, il regrettait les mots qu'il avait dit à Alexa et voulut à se racheter, considérant que ce n'était pas juste qu'elle reste simplement là à les observer, il se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

 _-Alexa tu te joins à nous ?_

Comme elle les regardait faire depuis un moment, et qu'elle trouvait leur jeu amusant elle accepta bien vite la proposition.

Elle les rejoignit en s'asseyant en tailleur, maintenant une distance plus que convenable entre elle et son futur époux.

Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant encore un moment, Sirius la regardait de temps en temps, son visage se déridait, elle souriait, alors que les cartes de Patmol explosèrent.

Il trouva soudain qu'elle avait un joli sourire, il eut alors la folle envie de l'embrasser.

Mais pour ne pas l'effrayer, il lui prit simplement doucement la main, qu'il porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

Il vit alors son sourire disparaître, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce geste et ne sût comment réagir.

 _-Ne me regarde pas comme ça_ , lui dit-il gentiment, toujours sa main dans la sienne, _nous sommes destinés à nous marier, j'espère que ce n'est pas un si chaste baiser qui te met dans tous tes états,_ continua-t-il en riant doucement.

Mais il avait perçu sa gêne, il reposa doucement sa main, et rangea les cartes qui s'était rematérialisées signant par ce geste la fin du jeu.

 _-Tu devrais aller prendre ta douche Alexa, je pense qu'on ne va pas tarder à se coucher, si ça te convient ?_

Son ton n'était pas agressif, il lui avait parlé comme il aurait parlé à l'un de ses amis

Elle hocha la tête surprise qu'il lui demande son avis

 _-Tu sais où est la salle de bain, je te laisse y aller, et tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de moi._

* * *

 _ **Bon chapitre court Messieurs, dames. Je sais je sais, ne me huez pas, mais soit je coupais là soit je triplais la taille. Et je me suis dit que les meilleures choses se dégustent à la petite cuillère ^^**_

 _ **Je vous poste très vite le prochain chapitre qui sera un POV ! Je ne vous dis pas de qui, c'est à vous de deviner.**_

 _ **A vos reviews lecteurs, lectrices, je vous attends. Dites-moi comment trouvez-vous le personnage de Sirius, ses changements d'humeur ne vous choquent pas ? A-t-il pour vous une attitude normale ?**_

 _ **Allez je vous laisse là, à bientôt**_

 _ **Lessa**_


	14. Chapter 14

**MAJ 09/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !**

 **Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !**

* * *

 _ **Les gens je suis si triste !**_

 _ **A part Salmonelodie que je remercie d'ailleurs chaleureusement, pas une seule petite review !**_

 _ **Je vais mettre ça sur un coup de pas de chance hein, mais vous me faites plus ça, on est d'accord ?**_

 _ **Des reviews, encore et encore ! Je suis devenue accroc ^^**_

 _ **Tiens et pour vous motiver, si jamais j'arrive à 4 reviews dans la journée, j'vous fais péter le chapitre 15 avant ce soir, et sans vouloir vous teaser : c'est un moment discussion et révélations, mais pour ça faut le mériter, alors on fait chauffer son clavier !**_

 _ **Comment ça je suis sadique ? Nooooooon, bon ok peut-être un peu mais vos reviews sont mon seul salaire, et sans elles, ma motivation s'étiole.**_

 _ **Je répète mon disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, mon seul salaire étant de vous faire plaisir, j'emprunte les personnages à notre chère J.K. ROWLING, sans laquelle rien de tout ça n'aurait été possible.**_

 _ **Allez POV dans ce chapitre, je m'y essaye, alors à vous de me dire**_

 _ **Stop ou encore, et pour ça rdv en bas de chapitre**_

 _ **Lessa qui vous aime déjà !**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**

 **Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**

* * *

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

Elle hocha la tête surprise qu'il lui demande son avis

 _-Tu sais où est la salle de bain, je te laisse y aller, et tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de moi._

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 _POV Alexa :_

 _Il m'a embrassé la main, il m'a paru si délicat, comme s'il avait peur de m'effrayer. Je l'ai trouvé touchant, mais je n'ai tellement pas envie de ce qu'il veut. Je n'ai pas le choix je le sais, je dois le laisser faire, car je lui appartiens, mais j'aurais aimé une fois dans ma vie, avoir le choix…_

 _J'ai envie de croire que lui sera différent de tous les autres, mais j'ai tellement peur de me tromper, j'ai tellement peur d'encore souffrir, encore plus s'il sait un jour la vérité sur moi._

 _Je vois qu'il me regarde, mince il m'a donné un ordre et moi je suis restée bêtement assise._

 _Je me lève doucement, les jambes quelque peu engourdies d'avoir été assise en tailleur un moment, puis file dans la salle de bains, comme mon maître, non comme Sirius, il veut que je l'appelle Sirius me l'a demandé. D'ailleurs je ferais bien d'oublier le mot maître, si je l'emploie encore devant lui, je crains sa réaction._

 _J'arrête de m'agiter les neurones et regarde la salle de bains._

 _Elle est différente de toute à l'heure quand ils m'ont donné un bain, j'avais encore mes haillons à ce moment-là, maintenant je porte quelque chose de plus réconfortant, rien que ça c'est agréable._

 _Je remarque une quatrième petite armoire, le long du mur face à la porte, entre le lavabo et la baignoire, mon nom est inscrit dessus. En l'ouvrant je découvre des vêtements._

 _Je n'ai jamais eu de vêtements, jamais à moi, tout ce que j'enfilais n'était là que pour satisfaire le désir lubrique de mes précédents maîtres, et tout finissait toujours déchiré, chiffonné, sali de sperme, sang et autres fluides et je finissais par remettre ma robe blanche, enfin elle a fini plus grise et marron que blanche. N'ayant eu que très peu d'occasion de la laver, en plus je l'ai depuis toute jeune, elle m'allait donc courte, très courte, trop courte à mon goût. Mais cette robe n'est plus, Sirius l'a fait disparaître, j'ose croise à jamais._

 _Alors je prends le temps de regarder ce que l'on a spécialement prévu pour moi : sous-vêtements, tee-shirt, pantalons, jupes, il y a même deux uniformes, ainsi que des chaussures. Tout était neuf, sentait divinement bon la lessive._

 _Je trouve aussi 4 pyjamas et, mais c'est quoi ça une nuisette ? Non je ne porterai jamais ça ! Quoique je sais que s'il veut que je la porte je n'aurais pas le choix._

 _Ils ont pensé à tout j'ai même un coin avec du maquillage, diverses crèmes, et des protections féminines._

 _Sur la baignoire des gels douches et soins du corps féminins ont été ajoutés. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de choses pour moi et me sens un peu perdue…_

 _Je me déshabille rapidement, après avoir choisi un pyjama confortable à enfiler après ma douche._

 _J'essaie de pas penser que je vais bientôt être couchée à ses côtés._

 _Et s'il voulait que nous… il allait sûrement vouloir que nous… je soupire, nouveau maître, même travail. Enfin maître, car après tout oui c'est un maître déguisé en époux dans l'histoire._

 _Je n'ai rien dit toute le long de la journée mais j'ai bien compris ce qui nous attend, j'ai aussi compris que dans l'affaire, il aurait la dominance sur moi, en somme je me retrouve à la place habituelle d'esclave, ou presque._

 _Je devrais être contente, j'ai eu 3 jours de paix, trois jours où l'on a laissé mon corps tranquille, alors de quoi je me plains._

 _J'essaie de ne pas réfléchir à tout ça, avoir été une exclave sexuelle ne m'a pas rendu à l'aise avec la chose, bien au contraire, je sais comment sont les hommes au lit, toujours violents, durs, brutaux. Je n'ai jamais connu autre chose, et je ne vois pas comment le sexe pourrait d'ailleurs être autrement._

 _J'ai envie de croire que Sirius sera différent, mais je sais qu'ils sont tous pareils._

 _Je me mets dans la baignoire, elle est beaucoup plus spacieuse que toutes celles qui j'ai connues jusqu'à aujourd'hui, on pourrait y tenir aisément à trois ou quatre._

 _En ouvrant le robinet, de l'eau sort immédiatement à une parfaite température._

 _Je me laisse aller à tout ce luxe que je n'ai jamais connu._

 _Je me dis que peut-être le prix à payer pour en profiter en vaut peut-être la peine, je divague, tout ce confort me fait perdre la tête._

 _Préférant me concentrer sur le moment présent, je sens mes différents gels de douche, j'essaie de trouver le parfum qui lui plaira le plus, déformation professionnelle oblige, et me nettoie avec un gel douche au parfum délicat de fleur d'oranger._

 _J'en profite pour laver mes cheveux, si quelque chose doit se passer ce soir, je dois être parfaite, je me rase aussi, consciencieusement et finis par me rincer et m'essuyer. Le peignoir sent divinement bon, une prison dorée, voilà dans quoi je me retrouve embarquée, même si mon nouveau maître, époux Alexa, pas maître, je me reprends rapidement, même si mon époux ne semble pas être du niveau des autres._

 _Un coup donné à la porte me fait violement sursauter_

 _-Alexa, tout va bien ?_

 _-Patmol ! Arrête c'est une fille, elles sont toujours longues à se pomponner, laisse-la un peu tranquille_

 _J'entends distinctement la voix de Sirius, puis celle un peu plus éloignée de James._

 _-Oui, oui je fais vite, lui dis-je et j'entends ses pas s'éloigner._

 _Ses amis sont sympas, j'espère qu'ils ne me demanderont rien, j'espère secrètement qu'ils resteront corrects, mais après tout je n'ai pas mon mot à dire._

 _Tout en me passant de la crème hydratante elle aussi à la fleur d'oranger sur tout le corps, je me dis que Sirius est beaucoup plus stressé que moi par toute cette situation, cela ne m'étonne pas, moi j'ai quasiment toujours connu ça, depuis quelques années maintenant, Sirius est juste, si j'ai bien compris, en quelque sorte le dernier maître que j'aurais._

 _Je jette un œil dans le miroir, comment réagirait-il s'il voyait toutes ces ecchymoses et cicatrices sur moi ? J'ai tellement honte, j'ai choisi exprès un pyjama qui me couvre de partout, je ne veux pas qu'il voit ça, il avait l'air tellement choqué déjà que je sois une esclave sexuelle._

 _J'ai choisi celui avec le gros lapin blanc dessiné dessus, ses oreilles sont en relief je dois avouer que ça m'a fait rire, les pyjamas sont à peu près tous les mêmes avec des dessins légers, fleuris, presque enfantin et c'était ça ou une nuisette, je préfère encore le lapin._

 _Un coup de d'eau de Cologne trouvée dans mon armoire derrière les oreilles et je suis prête, j'ai une boule au ventre mais il faut y aller, je ne veux pas l'énerver encore, deux punitions aujourd'hui me suffisent._

 _J'entrouvre la porte et sens aussitôt ses yeux sur moi. Il semble apprécier ce qu'il voit, je sens son regard qui me sonde de haut en bas. Je l'entends alors me dire, un poil hésitant :_

 _-Je vais y aller aussi, je te laisse avec les garçons ? ou sinon tu peux lire si tu veux, il me montre la bibliothèque du doigt, située près du lit de Rémus._

 _J'hoche la tête pour lui montrer que j'ai compris._

 _Il passe devant moi et fonce dans la salle de bains._

 _Je m'assois sur le lit, je n'ai ni envie de lire, ni de parler, je suis trop anxieuse à l'idée de dormir dans ce lit avec lui, je sais qu'il voudra, ils veulent tous, je n'ai jamais dormi dans un lit sans rien n'y avoir fait auparavant et je ne vois pas en quoi cette nuit sera différente des autres._

 _Je ne sais pas si c'est par gentillesse naturelle, ou parce qu'il a senti mon angoisse, mais je vois Rémus s'approcher de moi._

 _-Je ressens ta peur, me dit-il, un sixième sens, mais elle empeste, il rit doucement, il ne faut pas, je sais que la situation où toi et Sirius êtes coincés est complexe et difficile, mais il n'est pas méchant, tu verras tu n'auras rien à craindre de lui_

 _-Et au pire j'me porte volontaire pour lui casser la gueule, intervint James_

 _Ce qu'il vient de dire me décroche un sourire, comme si j'étais rassurée._

 _-Bah voilà, tu es de suite plus jolie avec un sourire, s'exclama Rémus_

 _Je sens qu'il caresse ma joue du bout des doigts._

 _Je me laisse faire, je sais ce qu'il veut, je sais que je dois me laisser faire, mais Sirius serait-il d'accord ?_

 _A cette pensée je sens soudain quelque chose au fond de moi, comme une décharge électrique qui me fait mal et m'oppresse._

 _Sirius !_

 _Son nom résonne dans ma tête !_

 _J'ai besoin d'être près de lui, comme s'il en dépendait de ma vie. Comme si ma place était auprès de lui, comme s'il fallait m'éloigner de cet homme et rejoindre celui auquel j'appartiens._

 _L'angoisse remonte et je fonce soudain dans la salle de bain, en poussant un Rémus ahuri de ma réaction._

* * *

 _ **Voilà mes amis pour mon premier POV.**_

 _ **Vos avis sur les premières pensées d'Alexa ?**_

 _ **A vos avis quelque chose va-t-il se passer ce soir dans leur lit conjugal ?**_

 _ **Alexa est-elle un personnage que vous appréciez ?**_

 _ **Je tenais à préciser qu'Alexa est un personnage qui me suit depuis longtemps, sur d'autres écrits sans lien avec HP, depuis peut-être maintenant 6 ans… alors au cas où vous vous posiez la question, rien à voir avec le nom d'enceinte connectée mise en place par une grande enseigne mdr ! m'ont tout piqué. J'étais verte le jour où j'ai vu la pub la première fois ! (MAJ 09/10/19 : Je le suis toujours Alexa est mienne)**_

 _ **Bon sinon le prochain chapitre devrait vraiment vous plaisir, discussion, rapprochement, c'est un gros chapitre, tant par sa taille que par son contenu, alors si vous le voulez, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire gniark,gniark,gniark !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse bosser, et je vous dis à très très vite**_

 _ **Je vous adore**_

 _ **Lessa !**_


	15. Chapter 15

**MAJ 09/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !**

 **Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !**

* * *

 ** _Bonjour à tous et toutes, nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre_**

 ** _J'espère qu'il répondra à vos attentes_**

 ** _Encore merci à mes supers revieweuses : Kimy25, Salmonelodie, et Elodidine. Vous gérez les filles !_**

 ** _Il me semble avoir perdu Guest et Ange, alors si vous passez par là n'hésitez pas à me faire un petit coucou_**

 ** _Bienvenue à tous les nouveaux lisant ma fic, je serai heureuse de lire vos avis dessus :)_**

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**_

 ** _Petit conseil si vous voulez être sûrs de ne manquer aucun chapitre, abonnez-vous en cliquant sur le bouton Follow Story, vous serez ainsi prévenu dès qu'un nouveau chapitre est posté, pour ne rien manquer de l'histoire ;)_**

 ** _Je vous laisse sans plus tarder, à tout en bas :)_**

 ** _Lessa_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**

 **Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

 _J'ai besoin d'être près de lui, comme s'il en dépendait de ma vie. Comme si ma place était auprès de lui, comme s'il fallait m'éloigner de cet homme et rejoindre celui auquel j'appartiens._

 _L'angoisse remonte et je fonce soudain dans la salle de bain, en poussant un Rémus ahuri de ma réaction._

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Habitué à ne pas fermer la porte de la salle de bain, Sirius en train de se savonner le dos vit soudain débarquer Alexa quasi en larmes, la tête baissée qui marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles

Il mit ses mains devant lui pour protéger ses parties intimes de sa vue, et lui demanda :

 _-Alexa tout va bien ? Alexa !_ l'interpella-t-il, _arrête de marmonner, et de tourner ainsi sur toi-même, je ne comprends pas, que t'arrive-t-il ?_

Elle était agitée, faisant des petits pas, torturant nerveusement ses mains. Il y a deux minutes, venir près de lui semblait une évidence, mais maintenant elle avait peur de l'avoir mis en colère d'être entrée ainsi.

 _-Je,_ l'angoisse la faisait hoqueter, _j'avais besoin de me sentir près de toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, désolée, c'était plus fort que moi,_ elle craint soudain de l'avoir fâché _, je vais ressortir, pardon de t'avoir dérangé._

Elle mit la main sur la poignée de la porte, les épaules toujours secouées de sanglots silencieux.

Face à ce spectacle, il n'eut pas le cœur de lui demander de sortir. Il la sentait trop chamboulée, craignant un effet du sort, il préféra la garder près de lui.

 _-Non attends, restes, tu ne me déranges pas, écoute tu n'as pas l'air bien, j'ai quasiment fini, reste là et quand j'aurais terminé on parlera de ce qui vient de se passer, assieds-toi là_ , il lui désigna un gros pouf à côté du lavabo.

Alexa se calma doucement, se sentant de suite mieux près de lui. Elle avait peur de le gêner, pire de l'avoir mis en colère.

Mais que lui avait-il pris bon sang, il la regardait étrangement comme s'il attendait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, s'assoir, c'est ça il lui avait dit de s'assoir.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit le pouf

Elle s'assit comme il lui avait demandé, les mains sur genoux, son regard sur ses mains. Elle se sentit bête d'avoir débarqué comme ça, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle commençait à comprendre doucement pourquoi Sirius semblait tant redouter les effets du sort, après la faire souffrir voilà qu'il l'intimait à se rapprocher de Sirius comme d'un protecteur.

Pendant que Sirius se rinçait il l'observait, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu provoquer le malaise de la jeune fille.

Elle tremblait moins, mais ne paraissait pas sereine, jouant toujours avec ses doigts, les torturant inconsciemment

Il sortit de la baignoire, s'essuya rapidement, et mit une serviette autour de sa taille, dont il vérifia par deux fois qu'elle tenait parfaitement.

Habituellement peu pudique, il sentait qu'avec elle les choses n'étaient pas pareil, et s'il adorait s'exhiber nu dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, pleinement conscient que des tas de jeunes filles espionnaient les joueurs après un match pendant qu'ils prenaient leurs douches, il savait que là il ne fallait pas rire avec ça, Alexa semblait beaucoup trop gênée, elle n'était pas « une jeune fille » normale.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, attrapa son bras avec une infini douceur et l'attira vers lui, et l'entoura de ses bras.

Malgré les résistances qu'il sentait de sa part, il la garda ainsi simplement sans bouger, en évitant de faire le moindre mouvement, il voulait juste apaiser ses craintes, pas lui en rajouter de supplémentaires.

Peu à peu, il la sentit doucement se détendre, elle avait les bras le long du corps mais ça ne dérangeait pas le garçon qui essayait simplement de lui apporter du réconfort. Tant pis si pour l'instant elle n'arrivait pas à répondre à son câlin.

Ils avaient tout leur temps.

Il ne savait pas par quel instinct il avait décidé de la prendre dans ses bras, mais au fond de lui il sentait que c'est ce qu'il devait faire.

Encore un coup du sort pensa-t-il immédiatement.

Quand il la sentit commencer à se détendre suffisamment à son goût, il la relâcha doucement, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui demanda les yeux dans les yeux si elle se sentait mieux.

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas, un léger sourire sur son visage.

Il était rassuré, elle était venue spontanément lui demander de l'aide et ils avaient réussi à gérer une crise ensemble

 _-Viens, sortons je connais James il serait capable de venir nous chercher s'il estime que l'on est anormalement longs_

Il prit sa main délicatement et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

Il vit James et Rémus chacun sur leur lit, l'un jouant avec son vif d'or, l'autre nerveux.

Rémus leva d'ailleurs instantanément la tête lorsqu'il vit sortir Sirius de la salle de bain.

Il l'installa sur le fauteuil qui était face à leur lit, puis s'approcha de son ami.

 _-Patmol franchement je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe_

Sirius fronça les yeux, intrigué par les paroles de son ami, il lui fit signe de continuer.

 _-On parlait, on essayait de lui parler tranquillement avec James,_ le nommé hocha la tête pour confirmer sans quitter des yeux son vif d'or, _et elle a souri, j'ai posé ma main sur sa joue en lui disant qu'elle était plus jolie quand elle souriait et d'un coup elle a paniqué, elle m'a poussé et t'a rejoint dans la salle de bain, j'te jure Sirius il n'y a rien eu d'autre._

Le ton de Lunard était anxieux, presque désespéré.

Patmol savait que son ami disait la vérité.

 _-J'te crois Rém, t'inquiètes, ce n'est pas ta faute, le sort a dû la faire réagir à cause de ton contact. D'ailleurs on va régler ça de suite._

Il interpella Alexa lui faisant signe de venir le voir.

Elle quitta le fauteuil où Sirius l'avait assise, et se plaça à côté de Sirius la tête baissée, honteuse de sa réaction.

 _-Alexa, je comprends ta réaction et je ne t'en veux pas, on va vraiment devoir se montrer vraiment méfiants avec ce putain de sort, mais je veux que tu saches que tu n'as rien à craindre ni de Rémus, ni de James, et si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec ce qu'ils disent, ou l'un de leur geste, tu es libre de t'exprimer, et de leur dire ce qui ne te convient pas, sache aussi que je serai là pour t'apaiser si tu as peur mais j'aimerais que tu sois libre, libre de penser, libre d'agir et que tu puisses prendre confiance, et en toi, et en eux et en moi aussi, ça me ferait plaisir_ , ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Tout en lui parlant, il avait emprisonné ses mains dans les siennes lui faisant face. Elle le regardait avec confiance et buvait ses paroles.

 _-Merci Sirius, j'essaierai…, d'être comme tu le dis_ , prononcer ces mots fut difficile pour elle, mais elle appréciait énormément les mots que Sirius lui avait dit, ils résonnaient dans sa tête comme un agréable refrain.

Alors que Rémus donnait une accolade à Sirius, comme pour effacer cet évènement qui venait d'arriver, elle murmura à son encontre

 _-Et pardon de vous avoir poussé Monsieur_

 _-Pas de mal, c'est moi qui m'excuse d'avoir eu ce geste malheureux avec toi, j'espère qu'on te prouvera que tu peux avoir confiance en nous et d'ailleurs y'a pas de « Monsieur » avec nous Alexa, appelle-nous par nos prénoms et tu nous tutoies, ok, comme avec Sirius, hein Cornedrue_.

A nouveau celui-ci hocha la tête sans quitter son joujou des yeux.

Agacé de son attitude Rémus s'excusa pour lui auprès de la jeune fille et se retourna vers James, attrapa un coussin et lui balança sur la tête pour toute punition de son attitude désinvolte.

Sirius l'imita et une bataille de coussins entre les 3 garçons suivit.

Au bout d'un moment, un des coussins explosa sur la tête de Sirius, répandant plein de plumes partout.

Cela amusa beaucoup Alexa qui ne peut se retenir d'éclater de rire.

Sirius se figea redressa la tête la voyant ainsi. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'enlaça et lui dit :

 _-Tu devrais rire plus souvent, j'aime ça._

Touchée par ces mots qu'on ne lui avait encore jamais dit, Alexa répondit à son câlin en se collant contre son torse qu'elle trouvait si réconfortant.

 _-Ça te dit qu'on aille se coucher ?_ lui demanda Sirius, la tête posée sur la sienne dans leur premier vrai câlin

Il la sentit se tendre à ces mots.

Ce n'était pas simple pour lui non plus, d'avoir une telle intimité au bout d'à peine une journée, mais il devait s'y habituer, et si Alexa pouvait bien faire des efforts comme accepter de lui parler ce qui était impossible pour elle ce matin, alors il devait en être de même pour lui, il allait devoir la mettre en confiance.

Après avoir dit bonne nuit aux deux autres, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers ce qui était leur lit conjugal.

Mais voyant qu'au moment de monter dedans Alexa ne bougeait plus, il défit les liens d'un mouvement de baguette qui maintenait les rideaux. Ceux-ci tombèrent alors tout autour d'eux laissant environ 80 cms de chaque côté du lit, ce qui était l'emplacement suffisant pour les laisser naviguer autour au besoin.

C'est d'ailleurs ce que fit Sirius qui la rejoignit de son côté du lit et se plaça derrière elle.

 _-Tu as peur ?_

 _-Oui_ , dit-elle à voix basse

 _-Tu peux parler normalement ici, ils ne t'entendront pas, ces rideaux nous offre une intimité totale,_ l'informa-t-il, alliant son murmure à la peur de déranger Lunard et Cornedrue.

 _-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je chuchote,_ lui dit-elle toujours sur le même timbre de voix.

 _-C'est parce que tu as peur de ce qui va se passer dans ce lit alors ?_ lui demanda-t-il en la retournant pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de répondre, ses yeux mouillés de larmes le firent pour elle.

 _-Je peux t'enlacer ?_

Il n'osait pas le faire de lui-même, voulant lui laisser le choix, elle semblait terrorisée mais il ne savait pas comment la consoler autrement.

En lui posant la question il voulait lui laisser le choix d'être touchée ou non, il voulait lui montrer qu'il serait différent. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'elle avait vécu, et il espérait qu'un jour elle lui parlerait de tout ça, pour qu'il la connaisse mieux, mais surtout pour qu'elle aille mieux.

 _-Tu n'as pas besoin de demander, je suis là pour que tu te serves, c'est le principe du sort et de toute façon ça ne me change pas de ce que j'ai connu,_ elle lui répondit, en baissant la tête comme si elle se soumettait à lui, _alors fais ce que tu veux_.

Sirius n'appréciait pas ce qu'il entendait, même s'il savait que dans le fond elle avait raison, il ne voulait pas être cet homme-là, il ressemblerait trop à son père et il s'y refusait. Il avait des principes plus nobles, où la femme ne servait pas d'objet. Leur relation ne serait pas comme ça.

 _-Assis toi avec moi sur le lit s'il te plaît_ , et il joignit le geste à la parole, attendant qu'elle fasse de même.

En tailleur tous les deux l'un en face de l'autre, Sirius cherchait ses mots, comment lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire sans risquer un nouvel effet du sort ?

 _-Ecoute moi attentivement s'il te plaît d'accord. Ça ne fait qu'un gros paquet d'heures que je te connais, que le sort est sur nous, mais je ressens déjà l'envie de te protéger, je ne te ferai pas de mal, et en tout cas jamais de cette façon. Le sexe c'est quelque chose qu'on doit partager à deux, il ne doit pas servir de moyen de soumission, encore moins de punition. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur de moi_

Sirius évita volontairement le « je ne veux pas que » craignant trop que le sort y voit là un moyen de la punir, elle qui n'était pas encore en totale confiance avec lui.

 _-Et dans ce lit, dans notre lit,_ se reprit-il, _il ne se passera rien que nous n'aurions décidé ensemble d'accord ? Et puis on n'est pas pressés, hein ? On attendra que tu te sentes prête, mieux que tu en aies envie_

 _-Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre. Et si je ne suis jamais prête, tu y penses ? Tu es un homme et je sais que…_

Il lui posa un doigt sur la bouche pour la faire taire

 _-Tu observes bien, je suis un homme, pas un salaud, donc dis-toi que ce que tu as connu avant c'est fini maintenant, et que ta nouvelle vie commence avec moi._

Elle le regarda fixement, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Ainsi il serait capable d'attendre, il voulait même son accord ? Elle n'avait jamais donné son accord avant, elle n'était pas là pour parler, elle était là pour obéir, uniquement pour ça.

 _-Ça veut dire que nous ne ferons peut-être rien ce soir ?_

 _-Non Alexa, ça veut dire qu'effectivement nous ne ferons rien ce soir, c'est une certitude, tu n'es pas prête pour ça._

Elle soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir lui faire confiance mais elle en avait envie.

 _-Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire ce soir, dans notre lit avec toi ?_

Elle le regarda sans répondre

 _-Te connaître, parles moi de toi s'il te plaît. C'est tout ce que je veux de toi ce soir._

Il s'allongea à sa place, sur le côté une main repliée sous sa tête et lui fit signe pour qu'elle se mette dans la même position que lui, de façon à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux plus à l'aise.

 _-Il y a quelque chose que tu veux savoir en particulier_ ? lui demanda-t-elle après s'être installée à ses côtés

 _-Non, dis-moi ce que toi tu veux me dire_

Parler d'elle, voilà bien un exercice auquel elle n'avait jamais été jamais confrontée, les hommes qui la mettaient dans leur lit n'étaient pas intéressés par ce qu'elle avait à dire, mais plutôt parce qu'ils allaient pouvoir lui faire.

 _-Ecoute je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire, j'essaie mais je ne vois rien d'intéressant à raconter sur moi_

 _-Tu as une couleur préférée ?_ l'interrogea alors Sirius.

Il la voyait démunie. Il repensa à son passé et se dit qu'elle avait dû peu avoir d'occasion de parler d'elle alors il décida de lui faciliter la tâche et commença par des questions anodines, peu personnelles qui la mettraient en confiance.

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de lui dire qu'elle aimait la couleur jaune, elle ne sut cependant pas lui dire pourquoi, elle lui dit juste que pour elle cette couleur représentait l'espoir.

 _-Un plat préféré peut-être ?_

 _-J'ai mangé une fois du chocolat et j'ai adoré ça, et la salade de ce soir était très bonne_

Sirius rit face à son innocence, avec sa réponse il en déduit qu'elle n'avait probablement pas toujours mangé à sa faim mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, elle avait cette candeur naturelle qui lui plaisait.

 _-Je te parais bête hein ?_ lui dit-elle face à son rire

 _-Non, loin de là Alexa, je me dis juste que la vie a dû être affreusement injuste avec toi, et je vais remédier à cela_ , lui répondit-il avant de continuer ses questions, _tu es née quand ?_

Il la vit se crisper, puis lui répondre en hésitant :

 _\- Je ne sais pas vraiment_

Sirius se redressa, :

 _-Quoi ? Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?_

Il était choqué par sa réponse, mais essaya de lui dissimuler, en vain.

 _-On n'a jamais fêté mon anniversaire,_ lui indiqua-t-elle. _Je sais que je suis née entre octobre et décembre 1960 mais je n'en sais pas plus,_ elle pinça les lèvres, gênée de devoir révéler cela.

Sirius resta bouche-bée.

Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible.

 _-Alexa,_ dit-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez, _tu faisais quoi avant tes 15 ans, tu m'as dit que tu es devenue esclave,_ il passa le deuxième mot, _à cet âge-là, que faisais tu alors avant ? Tes parents n'ont jamais fêté ton anniversaire ?_

Même sa famille pourtant atroce avait toujours une attention pour son anniversaire, il voulait bien savoir ce qui avait empêché cette jeune fille d'être célébrée comme elle le mérite.

Elle hésita à lui répondre, la peur du sort et de sa réaction la paralysait.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes pour la énième fois de la journée.

Ils y étaient, il allait savoir qui il était et elle était sûre qu'il la rejetterait, qu'elle le dégouterait

* * *

 _ **Quelle est la vérité que doit dire Alexa? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu? Sirius n'est-il pas trop gnon?**_

 _ **Petit indice vous le saurez au chapitre suivant... qui va être... particulièrement ... explosif !**_

 _ **En attendant j'attends vos reviews, avis, tomates trop mûres, bref j'attends de vous lire :)**_

 _ **Amitiés**_

 _ **Lessa**_


	16. Chapter 16

**MAJ 09/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !**

 **Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !**

* * *

 _ **Bonjour tout le monde.**_

 _ **Je ne peux pas commencer cette intro sans remercier mes revieuwers, revieuweses Salmonelodie, Kimy25 et Piliersdelaterre.**_

 _ **Merci du fond du cœur de prendre le temps à chaque fois de me laisser vos avis, vos impressions, c'est une bouffée d'adrénaline de vous lire ! Alors MERCI !**_

 _ **Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre répondra à vos attentes.**_

 _ **Dans ce chapitre, une triste révélation, un Sirius comme vous ne l'attendez pas, et une complicité se crée.**_

 _ **Et pour ceux qui aiment jouer : deux clins d'œil à nos maraudeurs du canon se sont glissés dans ce chapitre, saurez-vous les retrouver?**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

 _ **A tout en bas**_

 _ **Lessa**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**

 **Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**

* * *

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

Elle hésita à lui répondre, la peur du sort et de sa réaction la paralysait.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes pour la énième fois de la journée.

Ils y étaient, il allait savoir qui il était et elle était sûre qu'il la rejetterait, qu'elle le dégouterait

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

 _\- Je crois que si je te le dis, le sort va me punir_ , commença-t-elle prudemment, choisissant ses mots avec attention

 _\- Pourquoi le sort te punirait ?_ lui demanda doucement Sirius inquiet.

 _\- Parce que je t'ai menti._

Les mots étaient tombés. Elle appréhendait sa réaction et marqua un temps pour lui dire la suite, mais la réaction de Sirius fut si explosive qu'elle se pétrifia sur place et ne pût plus rien dire.

Sirius vit soudainement rouge à l'annonce

 _\- Quoi ? Sur quoi tu m'as menti ?_ cria-t-il en se leva tout d'un coup.

Il se sentit suffoquer et soudainement, il eut besoin de rattacher les rideaux et de regagner en mètre-carré.

Il sentait son sang bouillir de rage.

Il commença à faire les cent pas dans le dortoir où James et Rémus se chamaillaient à propos des devoirs.

Ils se figèrent à sa vue.

Sirius avait beau être patient, l'énervement l'avait toujours rendu parano, il faisait confiance à cette fille, et il se demandait bien en quoi elle avait bien pu lui mentir, peut-être qu'elle n'avait jamais été esclave sexuelle, de toute façon vu le peu de choses qu'il savait sur elle ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il n'y avait que cela qu'elle lui avait avoué, et son prénom… qui irait mentir sur son prénom. Non ça ne pouvait être que le coup de l'esclave ! Forcément, un coup monté avec son père, elle faisait semblant d'avoir un passé terrible juste pour qu'il accepte son sort et soit pieds et points liés avec elle. Mais elle avait craqué la petite garce, n'avait pas réussi à tenir son mensonge !

Et dire qu'il avait eu pitié d'elle.

S'il s'avérait qu'effectivement elle lui avait menti sur ce point, il serait bienheureux que le sort la punisse, et il n'interviendrait pas pour que ça s'arrête.

 _-Elle m'a menti,10 heures qu'on se connaît et elle me ment déjà ! Le sort lui tomberait dessus que je ne l'empêcherais pas !_ cria Sirius à l'intention de ses amis, dont le regard allait de lui à Alexa, tentant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

Ils avaient déjà vu leur ami en colère, mais là ça dépassait tout !

Les tentatives de Cornedrue et Lunard pour le contrôler restèrent vaines

Il retourna sur elle à la vitesse d'un éclair, lui attrapa le menton en lui levant la tête et lui dit dans les yeux :

 _\- Je t'écoute. Quel est donc ce mensonge ?_ d'un ton menaçant

 _\- Je …ne … suis … pas escl..._

Mais elle ne parvint pas à articuler le reste à cause de la pression de Sirius autour de sa bouche, son autre main étant sur sa gorge, l'étouffant à moitié.

 _-Sirius arrête tu vas finir par la tuer avant qu'elle ne te réponde, lâche-la et elle pourra parler !_

Il se retourna et regarda James, ses paroles eurent l'effet de le calmer un instant.

La colère avait toujours eu un effet dévastateur sur lui, il perdait tout sens logique, il le savait, il tâcha alors de reprendre ses esprits, le temps d'un instant, le temps d'une explication.

Il relâcha la pression sur sa gorge mais maintint quand même sa prise, comme pour la prévenir de ne pas se moquer de lui plus longtemps.

 _-J'attends !_

Sa langue claqua dans l'air comme le fouet fouette l'air

Mais Alexa commença à ressentir une violente douleur dans la poitrine comme si un feu s'était allumé en elle, et menaçait de la consumer.

Ses membres devinrent brûlants, sa tête aussi, elle supplia Sirius du regard qui ne lâcha pas sa prise, avant de pousser un hurlement de douleur.

Il la regarda satisfait, on ne se jouait pas de lui comme ça et puisque le sort s'occupait d'elle à sa place, il décida de la relâcher, elle s'effondra immédiatement, hurlant et pleurant, et lui décida de laisser le sort durer, la regarda avec une satisfaction muée par la colère qui le consumait encore, la colère et la frustration.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles James et Rémus l'exhortèrent à arrêter la punition

 _-Sirius tu es fou, elle n'a même pas eu le temps de t'expliquer, va savoir ce qu'elle allait te dire_

 _-Elle a eu le temps de dire le début « je ne suis pas esc.. »,_ dit-il avec rage, _vous l'avez entendue comme moi ? elle se joue de moi, elle joue la pauvre fille alors qu'en fait elle cherche à m'apitoyer,_ elle a dû ficeler cette histoire avec mon père j'en suis sûr ! Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, la peur qu'elle se joue de lui le mettait dans un état de rage indescriptible. _Elle mérite sa punition._

 _-Patmol peut-être qu'elle allait te dire autre chose de plus important, arrête la punition Sirius, l'entendre hurler et pleurer c'est horrible, n'agis pas comme le monstre que tu n'es pas, donne-lui une chance de s'expliquer, ne fais pas comme ton père._

James avait volontairement dit ces mots pour que Sirius revienne à la raison.

Il le savait impulsif et impétueux mais là c'était de la folie pure de la laisser dans un tel état de souffrance, James ne reconnaissait pas son ami.

Sirius s'approcha alors d'elle, et posa ses mains sur ses poignets, qu'il mit au niveau de sa tête, il se positionna sur elle et lui dit d'une voix qui était loin d'être douce :

 _\- C'est bon Alexa, la punition va s'arrêter maintenant_

Les cris s'arrêtèrent doucement, Alexa ne tremblait plus, il lui semblait que son corps retrouvait une température normale, elle avait les yeux fermés, essaya de se relever, mais se sentant entravée, elle les ouvrit et vit Sirius, l'air mauvais assis sur elle qui la maintenait clouée au sol.

Pas de réconfort, pas de tendresse, contrairement aux deux premières fois, non là, il semblait furieux, il la regarda recouvrer ses esprits et lui dit d'une voix mordante :

- _Tu as intérêt à tout me dire maintenant, sinon tu es bonne pour un deuxième tour de manège !_

Plus de temps pour le ménager, elle lui dit alors tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire d'une traite, autant qu'elle le pouvait avec ses poumons et ses cordes vocales encore douloureux du mauvais traitement :

 _\- Je ne suis pas une esclave depuis mes 15 ans, on a commencé à m'appeler comme ça quand j'ai eu vers mes quinze ans effectivement, mais avant cela, je faisais exactement la même chose, depuis que mon ancien maître m'avait vendue je devais avoir dans les 11 ans si je me rappelle bien. Et je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Je n'ai pas osé te le dire toute à l'heure, c'était trop dur pour moi, je t'ai juste dit ce que je faisais à partir du moment où on a mis un nom sur ma fonction, sur ce que j'étais. Je m'excuse de t'avoir menti ainsi, tu as eu raison de me punir je n'aurais pas dû, ça ne se reproduira pas._

Elle referma les yeux, tentant de réprimer les larmes qui lui montaient dans la gorge.

Dès qu'elle eut fini de parler, Sirius relâcha immédiatement la pression. Il se sentait soudainement très mal.

Il venait de punir Alexa car elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire qu'en réalité elle se faisait violer non pas depuis ses 15 ans, mais depuis ses 11 ans.

Et lui qui avait cru qu'elle se jouait de lui ! La terre sembla se dérober sous ses pieds, la situation était pire que ce qu'il pensait et il l'avait puni d'avoir simplement voulu le ménager.

 _-Je suis un monstre James !_ dit-il d'une voix éteinte

Rémus intervint :

 _\- Patmol, aidons-la à se relever, tu dois lui faire mal comme ça._

Sirius remarqua qu'il était toujours assis sur elle, tétanisée au sol, il se releva et avec Rémus, ils l'aidèrent à s'asseoir le dos contre le lit. Les jambes pliées, elle avait mis ses mains sur son visage, on aurait dit qu'elle avait honte.

Sirius, toujours aussi sonné, dit d'une voix morne :

 _-Je vais dans la salle de bain, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, prenez soin d'elle un instant s'il vous plaît mes amis_

Et il partit avec une démarche de mort-vivant

James regarda Rémus, l'air grave et lui dit :

 _\- Je m'occupe d'elle, tu t'occupes de lui ? Tu auras les mots pour l'aider, il doit s'en vouloir à mort là !_

Le loup opina de la tête et rejoint Sirius dans la salle de bain.

Il s'assit sur le pouf qu'occupait précédemment Alexa, Sirius était debout les mains enserrant le lavabo. Il se regardait dans la glace. Il ne s'était jamais autant détesté qu'en ce moment

 _\- Quelques minutes avant je lui demandais de me faire confiance, je lui disais que je serais différent des autres et qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'agis comme le pire des salauds avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de commencer à me faire confiance et à s'expliquer, tout ça pour me donner une vérité plus dure encore que ce qu'elle était, parce qu'elle avait honte. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris sérieusement ?_

Il semblait se retenir de ne pas briser le miroir face à lui à coup de poings.

 _\- Ecoute Sirius, je n'irai pas dire que j'approuve ton attitude avec elle, surtout sur ce coup-là, tu as déconné. Tu lui as clairement dit que tu allais laisser le sort la punir c'est affreux… Mais tu peux encore te rattraper_

 _\- Ah oui et comment ?_ argua Sirius en se retournant vivement, _elle ne me fera plus jamais confiance désormais._

Rémus ne répondit rien, c'était faux, son ami pouvait encore rattraper le coup, mais il était encore trop sous le coup de la colère pour raisonner correctement. Il préféra employer une méthode détournée pour lui faire comprendre sa pensée.

 _\- Sirius toute la journée, que ce soit avec nous ou avec elle, tu as alterné point de vue humeur. Tantôt doux, tantôt refermé sur toi, tantôt agressif… tu l'as remarqué ?_

Sirius haussa les épaules avant de répondre à voix basse :

 _\- Rapidement pourquoi ?_

 _\- Le sort l'a déjà punie 3 fois, s'il peut agir autant sur elle, c'est qu'il peut peut-être aussi agir sur toi ! Rappelle-toi Sirius, le professeur Dumbledore a bien insisté, votre lien est instable, et ce sort est fait pour que tu la domines, alors sans que je n'excuse ton attitude, je me dis que quelque part tu n'es peut-être pas vraiment responsable de ton comportement, tu deviens par moment macho et brutal. Après tout c'est tout ce que demande le sort, alors ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ses effets se manifestent sur toi comme ça._

Le silence s'installa, lourd.

Sirius réfléchit longuement aux paroles de Lunard, il avait peut-être raison, jamais il ne se souvenait s'être mis aussi rapidement en colère surtout sans avoir tous les éléments, comme ça venait d'être le cas avec Alexa, elle avait à peine eu le temps d'articuler qu'elle lui avait menti qu'il avait explosé, ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, il était colérique certes mais pas à ce point.

Ceci dit, effet du sort ou pas, en l'état ça n'empêchait pas que le mal fût fait, Alexa avait souffert, pour rien et il l'avait laissé volontairement dans cet état.

 _\- Il va falloir m'aider Lunard, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir me faire pardonner, je crois que j'ai tout gâché._

Rémus ne répondit rien, il le laissa réfléchir, qu'il culpabilise était un petit prix à payer face à ce qu'il avait fait à Alexa, peut-être que ça lui servirait de leçon à l'avenir

Sirius s'aspergea de l'eau sur le visage, il se regardait, les paroles de James résonnant dans sa tête « ne fais pas comme ton père », c'est ce qu'il avait fait, malgré lui, et il se détestait pour ça.

Il se sentait minable, pathétique, si son père voulait qu'il devienne comme lui, il pouvait toujours courir.

Il réfléchit un moment, il fallait qu'il fasse attention, le sort agissait donc ainsi sur lui, le transformant peu à peu en homme des cavernes… Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive, et il ferait tout pour !

 _\- Patmol, tu t'en veux et c'est déjà pas mal, à toi de faire attention maintenant, James et moi on peut te surveiller mais il faut que tu prennes sur toi, ce sort est un poison, n'oublies pas que tu as sa vie entre tes mains maintenant._

Ça Sirius l'avait bien compris, mais il n'avait pas réalisé que ça entraînait tant de responsabilités, ainsi qu'une influence néfaste contre laquelle il allait devoir combattre.

 _-Viens_ , reprit Rémus, _on ferait bien de retourner dans le dortoir, agis normalement, et surtout excuses toi, ça serait déjà un bon premier pas pour qu'elle te pardonne, allez viens mon ami !_

Sirius lui emboîta le pas, honteux mais avec l'envie de se racheter.

Pendant ce temps dans le dortoir James s'était assis près d'elle, il essaya d'imaginer Lily à sa place, pour trouver les mots justes :

 _-Hey, tu ne dois pas avoir honte, Alexa, laisse-moi voir ton visage, Alexa, s'il te plaît, baisse tes mains, voilà doucement_

Il lui essuya le visage, ses yeux coulaient, son nez aussi, elle était dévastée. La douleur pouvait encore se lire sur son visage.

Pendant qu'il essayait de la calmer elle lui demanda :

 _\- Sirius me hait hein ?_

 _\- Je crois qu'en ce moment il se hait lui, toi il ne te déteste pas, il s'en veut d'avoir agi ainsi. Mais, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit tout de suite ce qu'il en était ?_ lui demanda-t-il

 _\- Quand j'ai compris que j'allais être sa femme, j'ai eu honte, je n'aurais jamais pensé finir mariée un jour, et j'ai eu si honte, déjà 15 ans ce fût dur à lui dire, et j'ai vu son regard, j'ai vu qu'il était choqué. Je n'ai pas réfléchi sur le moment, qu'il voudrait en savoir plus sur moi._

 _\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Alexa, ce qui t'est arrivé n'est en rien de ta faute, je comprends que tu aies voulu transformer cette dure vérité en doux mensonge, mais Sirius aurait été tout à fait capable de l'entendre. Il n'est pas en colère contre toi, que tu lui aies menti, il est en colère que ta vérité se révèle pire que ton mensonge, tu comprends. Et il se hait d'avoir volontairement laisser agir le sort._

 _\- Je suis tellement désolée, il mérite mieux que moi…_

 _\- Enlève-toi ça de la tête, tu as l'air d'être une fille bien, une fille bien à qui il est arrivé de mauvaises choses…_

Elle ne répondit pas, peu convaincue par ses mots. Elle avait menti, en temps normal elle aurait été fouettée, ou subi le doloris.

 _« Sirius a eu raison de me punir »_ pensa-t-elle, avant de se sentir soudain soulevée du sol.

James l'avait mise dans ses bras pour la poser sur le lit conjugal

 _-Tu seras mieux installée ici ma belle, Sirius a agi comme un con, et crois-moi il va m'entendre ! Le sort peut avoir un effet sur lui ça ne le donne pas le droit de te torturer !_

Il était en train de fouiller dans son tiroir pendant qu'il parlait, trouva ce qu'il cherchait et se retourna vers elle :

 _-Tiens mange, c'est une chocogrenouille, ça te fera du bien._

Elle fit non de la tête en signe de refus mais il ne lui laissa pas le choix.

En s'asseyant sur le lit, il ouvrir le paquet, et la grenouille bondit sur Alexa, avant de se transformer en chocolat au lait immobile.

Elle paraissait fascinée, James lui demanda alors :

 _\- Tu n'en avais jamais vu ?_

 _\- Si mais jamais quand le paquet s'ouvrait_

 _\- Donc tu n'en as jamais mangé ça veut dire ?_

Elle fit à nouveau non de la tête, ce à quoi James s'écria :

 _-Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible les chocogrenouilles c'est la base de tout sorcier ! Vas-y goûte je suis sûr que tu as adorer._

Délicatement, elle prit la grenouille qu'elle croqua, aussitôt le doux goût de chocolat emplit sa bouche, et lui rappela immédiatement un ancien souvenir d'enfant, comme un flash-back qui s'imposa brutalement à elle,

 _Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 4 ans, elle était avec une femme à table, quelques jouets autour d'elle :_

 _-Mange ma fille, maman va aller travailler et je veux que tu restes sage d'accord ?_

 _Tout en mangeant son chocolat la fillette fit oui de la tête._

 _La mère partit, elle ne fit même pas attention, occupée à jouer avec l'emballage, elle ignorait que quelques heures plus tard, elle serait orpheline._

Alexa se figea au souvenir, elle arrêta de mâcher, les larmes lui montant, elle venait de se rappeler pour la toute première fois de sa mère.

 _-Hé ça va ? Tu avais l'air perdue dans tes souvenirs._

La voix de James la fit revenir dans le présent

 _-Heu oui,_ bredouilla-t-elle, _un mauvais souvenir juste…_

 _-Si tu veux en parler je suis là d'accord ?_

Elle apprécia qu'il lui laissa le choix et finit son chocolat.

Cette soirée était beaucoup trop riche en émotion pour elle.

Elle avait du chocolat plein les doigts et montra cela à James qui rigola :

 _-C'est parce que tu ne le manges pas assez vite_ , lui dit-il en riant, _j'te montrerai la technique, tu deviendras une pro !_

James et elle se mirent à rire, et il lui jeta un Récurvite sur les mains, pour les rendre aussi propres qu'avant. Elle appréciait la gentillesse et l'humour de ce garçon, et se demandait si un jour Sirius serait pareil.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre !**_

 _ **Vous avez aimé? Vous avez détesté?**_

 _ **Vous attendiez-vous à cette réaction de la part de Sirius?**_

 _ **Comment va se passer la suite à votre avis?**_

 _ **Vous me détestez pas trop ? Si vous me dîtes que si, c'est que j'ai réussi mon job haha !**_

 _ **Indiquez moi tout en review, faîtes encore tambouriner mon petit coeur !**_

 _ **Amitiés**_

 _ **Lessa**_


	17. Chapter 17

**MAJ 11/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !**

 **Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !**

* * *

 _ **Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end !**_

 _ **Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre**_

 _ **Je tenais à remercier Kimy25 pour sa review, ainsi que vous tous et toutes qui prenez le temps de lire ma fic.**_

 _ **Vous remarquerez peut-être un changement dans la forme, que j'ai uniformisé à tous mes chapitres. J'ai aussi profité de les retravailler pour corriger les fautes d'orthographe (booooouuuuh !) qui me sautaient aux yeux. J'espère ainsi vous offrir un texte plus agréable à lire, plus simple aussi, notamment lors des dialogues et d'une grammaire déjà plus correcte.**_

 _ **Merci encore à vous tous, j'arrête mon blabla et je laisse la place au chapitre 17**_

 _ **A tout en bas**_

 _ **Lessa**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**

 **Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**

* * *

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

 _-C'est parce que tu ne le manges pas assez vite_ , lui dit-il en riant, _j'te montrerai la technique, tu deviendras une pro !_

James et elle se mirent à rire, et il lui jeta un Récurvite sur les mains, pour les rendre aussi propres qu'avant. Elle appréciait la gentillesse et l'humour de ce garçon, et se demandait si un jour Sirius serait pareil.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

C'est ainsi que Sirius et Rémus les trouvèrent, Alexa dans son lit, James assis près d'elle, tous deux souriants, presque complices.

Sirius sentit alors une bouffée de jalousie s'emparer de lui, mais il la réprima tentant de rationnaliser un maximum, il se répétait _« c'est le sort Sirius, tout va bien »_

Tout en s'approchant d'elle, il se sentait de plus en plus anxieux, les excuses et lui… ça faisait dix !

James se leva du lit, et d'un commun regard avec Lunard, leur laissèrent un peu d'intimité.

Rémus en profita pour aller dans la salle de bain, et James se mit dans son lit dos à eux, l'oreille malgré tout attentive à tout débordement, prêt à intervenir.

Alex baissa la tête, ne savant pas quelle attitude adopter, ce fût Sirius qui prit la parole, complètement honteux de son comportement :

 _-Alexa, regarde-moi s'il te plaît,_ elle leva vers lui des petits yeux tristes, _Alexa je tiens à te présenter mes plus sincères excuses pour mon attitude, je n'aurais pas dû vouloir te punir et encore moins laisser le sort le faire. J'ai été un monstre et je comprendrais que tu me détestes_

 _-Je ne te déteste pas_ , lui répondit-elle doucement, _je n'avais pas à te mentir_

 _-Oh maintenant que je sais la vérité, je ne comprends que trop ma belle, j'aurais juste dû te laisser m'expliquer avant de me comporter comme un gros con !_

 _\- Ne t'insultes pas,_ lui dit-elle la voix pleine de tristesse, _tu vas être mon époux, alors je te dois le respect et commencer ensemble en te mentant n'était pas normal, je ne t'en veux pas que tu m'aies punie, je l'ai mérité._

A ces mots, Sirius se sentit encore plus mal

- _Non je n'avais pas à faire ça, j'ai mal agi, toi non Alexa, je voudrais que tu comprennes bien ça s'il te plaît, tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Comprendre que celui qui est cent pour cent en tort dans l'histoire c'est moi ?_

Elle hocha la tête timidement, pas convaincue par ses mots.

 _-Je sais que ce que je vais te demander est difficile mais j'aimerais qu'on arrive à repartir de zéro toi et moi, il faut qu'on apprenne à comprendre ce putain de sort, et c'est en se soudant qu'on y arrivera._

Il fût heureux de la voir sourire quand il eût dit cela.

 _-Je peux venir dans le lit avec toi ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix_ , murmura-t-elle

Sirius la regarda un moment avant de lui répondre :

 _-Je vais faire en sorte qu'avec moi, tu aies toujours le choix…_

 _-Si on me demandait mon avis, j'dirais qu'il devrait dormir par terre. Ça lui fera les pieds !_

Ils regardèrent tous les deux dans la direction d'où venait la voix, c'était James, il avait parlé sans se retourner, et face à leur silence, il continua :

 _-Dormez pour ce soir, mais demain toi et moi on aura une petite discussion Sirius. Bonne nuit !_

Sirius ne répondit pas et se glissa à côté d'elle

 _-Ça te dit qu'on laisse les rideaux ouverts ce soir ?_ lui demanda-t-il

 _-Si ça ne te dérange pas,_ répondit Alexa soulagée.

Au moins elle était sûre qu'il la laisserait tranquille, elle était épuisée, tant moralement que physiquement, et son corps endolori n'aurait sûrement pas supporté une séance de sport couché.

Après avoir dit bonne nuit à James et Rémus qui était revenu, Sirius se mit sous les couvertures.

Alors qu'elle s'était positionnée sur le côté, face à Sirius, les yeux fermés, prête à dormir, il l'embrassa sur la joue, lui murmura _« encore pardon, passe une bonne nuit »_ et se tourna de son côté pour se coucher.

Elle fût très touchée par ce geste, elle ne lui en voulait pas, c'était certain, mais le peu de confiance qu'elle avait mis en lui s'était déjà échappé.

Bien que la soirée fût éprouvante elle s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve, trop épuisée.

Elle se réveilla plus tard dans la nuit, assoiffée, n'osant pas réveiller Sirius de peur de l'énerver encore. Elle alla jusqu'à la salle de bain, se servit au lavabo et s'assit sur le pouf pour boire tranquillement.

Mais elle entendit des bruits de pas et se crispa.

Ce fût Rémus qui arriva, s'appuyant dans l'encadrement de la porte, il lui demanda si tout allait bien, en chuchotant.

 _-Oui, merci j'avais juste un peu soif,_ lui répondit-elle sur le même ton en lui montrant le verre.

 _\- Ok, il n'est que 4h42, donc tu peux encore dormir sur tes deux oreilles après. Bonne nuit Alexa_

Et il partit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand elle quitta la salle de bains, Rémus dormait à nouveau dans son lit, mais alors qu'elle regagnait son lit conjugal, leur dortoir éclairé par un rayon de lune, elle vit le visage bien réveillé de Sirius, il la regardait.

 _\- Ça va Alexa ? Tu as un souci ?_

 _-Non, non,_ lui dit-elle un peu trop rapidement au goût de Sirius

 _\- Tu sais je regrette énormément ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, je crois que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie._

 _\- J'avais juste soif Sirius, tout va bien._

Il acquiesça doucement.

 _-Ok, alors retournons dormir, prendre des forces pour la journée de demain._

Alors qu'elle s'était mise sur le dos, Sirius vint soudain se coller à elle, leurs jambes se touchaient, elle sentait son corps sur son côté droit, la tête de Sirius contre son épaule, qu'il embrassa doucement, avant de se rendormir.

Elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec cette proximité mais elle ne dit rien. Malgré sa gêne elle parvint à se rendormir.

Quand Rémus et James se réveillèrent le lendemain matin vers 9h30, ils trouvèrent le jeune couple allongé l'un contre l'autre, Elle s'était tournée dans la nuit vers le bord du lit, Sirius collé contre son dos, son bras par-dessus était replié contre sa poitrine.

Ils eurent un sourire attendri.

Ils avaient tant envie que Sirius comme Alexa trouve leur place dans cette situation…

Voulant aller au petit déjeuner, ils sortirent du dortoir après s'être préparés, laissant les deux autres se réveiller en totale intimité.

Une demi-heure après, Sirius s'éveilla le premier, il constata sa position et ne bougea pas pour autant.

Si le sort leur permettait de profiter d'un moment câlin il n'allait pas refuser, surtout si Alexa se laissait faire.

Il la secoua doucement pour la réveiller, sans la brusquer.

Elle poussa un petit gémissement qui le fit fondre, il ne voulait cependant pas aller trop vite, il devait regagner sa confiance et prendre leur temps, il lui avait promis.

Alexa sentait qu'on la secouait, elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, se les frotta avec les mains et gémit en commençant à s'étirer. Elle sentit alors qu'un poids l'écrasait, elle regarda sur elle, et vit le bras de Sirius.

Elle se retourna doucement et tomba nez à nez contre lui

 _-Bonjour,_ lui dit-il la voix encore un peu pâteuse

Elle lui retourna son bonjour sans bouger.

Elle savait qu'il devait attendre quelque chose de sa part, mais espérait qu'il respecterait sa promesse

 _-Sirius, tu avais dit que tu n'étais pas pressé,_ commença-t-elle

 _-Je ne le suis pas, je me suis endormi, et suis venu contre toi en dormant, je ne t'en demande pas plus rassure-toi_

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, il récupéra son bras, s'assit et s'étira avant de s'installer confortablement contre la tête de lit.

 _-Tu as bien dormi ?_

 _-Oui, merci et toi ?_

 _-Oui, ça va, j'aimerais qu'on essaye de passer une bonne journée toi et moi. Que l'on se parle et surtout que j'arrive à me faire pardonner hier_

 _-Sirius, il n'y a rien à pardonner,_ l'interrompit-elle

 _-Si, pour moi il y a Alexa, et je voudrais te promettre que je vais tout faire pour ne plus laisser le sort agir aussi fort sur moi, tu n'es pas mon esclave, le sort peut dire ce qu'il veut je n'ai pas à, et je ne veux pas te traiter comme ça. J'ai juste envie puisque nous sommes coincés dans ce mariage, d'essayer de le réussir du mieux possible, qu'en penses-tu ?_

 _-Ça pourrait être bien en effet,_ dit-elle prudemment, _mais je connais les hommes, je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre, si je ne t'obéis pas ou ne te donne ce que tu veux…_

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens

Sirius ne sût pas si c'était parce qu'elle craignait sa réaction ou qu'elle avait peur de dire ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, mais il tâcha de chasser ses idées noires rapidement

 _-Ecoutes, mon père nous a jeté ce sort justement pour que je devienne un salaud comme lui mais je refuse ! Le sort ne peut pas m'obliger à te battre ou à te violer, que cela soit tenu pour dit !_

Sur ces paroles qui laissèrent songeuse Alexa, Sirius se leva et alla dans la salle de bain.

Elle soupira, elle espérait tellement qu'il ait raison, mais si en une journée le sort avait déjà pu la punir aussi intensément, elle craignait la suite des évènements.

 _-Alexa,_ l'interpella-t-il depuis la salle de bain entrouverte, _tu peux m'amener ma baguette s'il te plaît ? Je l'ai laissée sur ma table de chevet._

Elle porta les yeux dessus et se pencha du côté du lit à Sirius pour l'attraper.

Un sentiment étrange s'empara d'elle quand elle l'eût dans les mains, comme si une pièce de puzzle venait compléter un puzzle dont il ne manquait qu'une pièce. Et ce puzzle c'était elle.

Tremblante face à son ressenti, elle se dépêcha d'amener sa baguette à Sirius, mais resta interdite devant sa tenue.

Il avait retiré son pyjama et était maintenant en boxer hyper moulant, torse nu, de la mousse à raser sur le visage

 _-Ha merci_ , lui dit-il en la voyant.

Il récupéra sa baguette. Mais devant son air gêné il lui dit :

 _-Alexa, ne te mets pas dans cet état, je suis ton époux, ou quasiment hein, je ne suis même pas nu alors ne sois donc pas choquée comme ça…_

 _-Est-ce que tu m'as appelé parce que tu veux que,_ elle déglutit, parlant doucement, pointant son bas-ventre du doigt, _que je m'en occupe ?_

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, lança un rapide sort de rasage sur lui, s'essuya, puis se retourna vers elle.

 _-Alexa, cette érection matinale je ne la contrôle pas, je n'y avais même pas spécialement fait attention. Je pense que tu sais que c'est naturel comme situation, même si à ton âge ce n'est pas vraiment normal que tu le saches, enfin pas depuis si longtemps,_ dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. _Et pour répondre à ta question, non cela ne veut absolument pas dire que je veux que tu t'en occupes. Il va vraiment falloir que tu me fasses confiance et que tu te mettes à l'aise avec moi. La nudité n'a jamais été un problème pour moi, alors si des fois je manque de pudeur ne t'effraie pas, je ne te ferai pas de mal pour autant, et ce que je t'ai dit hier soir tient toujours, quand tu seras prête, répéta-t-il, ok ?_

Elle parut se détendre à ses mots, ce qui lui fit plaisir, il s'approcha soudain et lui fit un rapide baiser sur le front, avant de prendre ses affaires pour se vêtir.

 _-Je vais aller dans le dortoir m'habiller, prépares toi on ne va pas tarder à aller au petit déjeuner, il nous reste que vingt-cinq minutes avant qu'ils débarrassent, et détends-toi,_ fit-il en un sourire avant de refermer la porte de la salle de bain.

Alexa était soulagée, ok pour le moment il tenait ses promesses, ou presque.

Bon peut-être que l'incident de hier soir n'aura été qu'un incident isolé, se dit-elle avec espoir.

Elle se brossa les dents, se coiffa rapidement, tressant ses jolis et longs cheveux bruns en une tresse à deux brins, se mit de la crème hydratante sur le visage et une touche de parfum sucré au niveau du décolleté et derrière les oreilles. Pas de maquillage, elle espérait que ça ne dérangerait pas Sirius.

Elle fouilla l'armoire pour composer sa tenue du jour, elle cherchait quelque chose de joli mais qui couvrirait son corps blessé : un tee-shirt jaune manches longues au motif fleuri qui formait un papillon sur la poitrine, un jean noir et une paire de baskets blanches, voilà qui était parfait, elle n'avait jamais été aussi vêtue… Elle se regarda dans le miroir et ne se reconnut pas, elle eut un petit sourire satisfait

 _-Wahou Alexa,_ s'exclama Sirius lorsqu'il la vit sortir de la salle de bain, _la jeune fille d'hier est bien loin, ça me fait plaisir de te voir ainsi._

Il ne pourrait jamais oublier la première image qu'il avait vu d'elle, il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures de cela, mais aujourd'hui elle paraissait déjà transformée.

 _-Ça te va drôlement bien,_ lui dit-il, _tu es prête on peut descendre ?_

Un oui de la tête plus tard et les voilà partis en chemin pour la grande salle.

* * *

 **Chapitre réconciliation, doux, on va passer de plus en plus à la vision d'Alexa, les Maraudeurs occuperont la place centrale de mon récit mais promis ça s'élargira aussi sur les autres personnages !**

 **J'espère que vous aimez toujours, j'attends vos avis en review, ça compte beaucoup pour moi de savoir ce que vous en pensez !**


	18. Chapter 18

**MAJ 11/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !**

 **Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !**

* * *

 _ **Bonjour à tous messieurs, mesdames, mes chers lecteurs.**_

 _ **Je tenais dans ce chapitre à vous remercier de prendre le temps, et j'espère d'apprécier, ma fic**_

 _ **Peu d'entre vous prennent le temps de reviewer, c'est dommage, car c'est vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus motivant pour l'auteur.**_

 _ **Alors qu'ils soient positifs, ou négatifs, donnez-moi vos avis, je ne pourrai que mieux m'en améliorer et donc vous faire encore plus plaisir**_

 _ **Sur ce, je rappelle mon petit disclaimer :**_

 _ **Rien ne m'appartient, et n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages qui sont l'œuvre de la majestueuse J.K.R, je ne me prévaux que d'Alexa !**_

 _ **Petits moments de vie dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et pour ça, pensez à moi en fin de chapitre**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas**_

 _ **Lessa**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**

 **Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**

* * *

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

Il ne pourrait jamais oublier la première image qu'il avait vu d'elle, il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures de cela, mais aujourd'hui elle paraissait déjà transformée.

 _-Ça te va drôlement bien,_ lui dit-il, _tu es prête on peut descendre ?_

Un oui de la tête plus tard et les voilà partis en chemin pour la grande salle.

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Les regards de tous ceux qu'ils croisaient en route se posaient sur eux, mais Sirius en était beaucoup moins dérangé, les élèves avaient plus l'air heureux qu'autre chose de ce « mariage ». Les plus jeunes les saluaient en disant « Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Black » ce qui l'amusa, et il resserra sa prise sur la taille d'Alexa, qu'il avait entouré de son bras gauche, gardant libre le droit pour lui montrer des détails du château pendant qu'ils marchaient.

Alexa observait cet endroit qui allait devenir son lieu de vie pour quelques temps, elle profitait des connaissances de Sirius qui joua volontiers le rôle de guide, elle regardait aussi les élèves, la plupart étaient occupés à chahuter, faire des tours de magie, Rusard à leur trousse, certains lui faisaient des petits signes amicaux auxquelles elle répondait bien volontiers, mais toujours timidement.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à destination quand Peeves se mit en travers de leur route en chantant une chanson sur l'air de la marche nuptiale, elle concernait leur mariage. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il trouva bon de lancer des grains de riz aux mariés, sauf que n'ayant pas de grains de riz, il préféra leur jeter des cailloux, vaseux et mouillés, pour cause : il venait de les ramasser dans le lac…

Son sketch ne plût pas du tout à Sirius qui le menaça d'appeler le baron sanglant s'il ne déguerpissait pas aussitôt. Ce qu'il fit sans demander son reste, toujours en chantonnant.

 _-L'esprit frappeur de l'école,_ expliqua Sirius à Alexa _, ignore-le, s'il vient t'embêter dis-lui que tu vas appeler_

 _-Le baron sanglant ?_ compléta-t-elle en riant, _ok Sirius, je m'en souviendrai._

 _-Attends, laisse-moi t'arranger un peu, cet imbécile t'a tout salie._

Il enleva délicatement des bouts de vase sur ses épaules et perdus dans ses cheveux.

Il la sentait se crisper au contact mais ne dit rien, laissant faire Sirius

 _-J'ai fini ma belle, te revoilà la plus belle de tout Poudlard !_

Son compliment lui arracha un sourire, et Sirius se fit soudain la remarque qu'il adorait la voir sourire, il se jura alors à lui-même de faire tout son possible pour la faire sourire chaque jour !

Elle méritait bien ça. Elle qui était coincée avec lui, sans rien avoir demandé.

Il avait réfléchi cette nuit, et il regrettait énormément sa réaction de hier soir, sort ou pas sa réaction de violente n'avait pas lieu d'être et il était résolu à faire tout pour se racheter.

Quelques minutes après, ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle qui s'était quasiment vidée.

Il leur restait à peine un quart d'heure pour grignoter quelque chose au petit-déjeuner, et ils retrouvèrent James et Rémus encore à table.

Sirius commença à remplir son assiette de viennoiseries avant même de saluer ses amis, ce qui fit pouffer Alexa, elle qui venait de dire bonjour aux les amis du garçon avant de s'asseoir.

 _-La politesse ne te tuera décidément pas Patmol, tu devrais prendre exemple sur ta future femme,_ lui dit James.

Mais le concerné ne répondit pas, il était occupé à remplir une deuxième assiette mais qui n'était pas pour lui, en effet, il tint à servir lui-même son petit déjeuner à Alexa.

Il la posa devant elle sous le regard ahuri de Lunard et Cornedrue. Son attitude de ce matin contrastait avec celle d'hier soir. Il semblait plus apaisé, comme s'il s'était fait à l'idée, et qu'il désirait maintenant que tout se déroule pour le mieux. Ils se regardèrent, comme tranquillisés.

 _-Mais je n'arriverai jamais à manger tout ça_ , grogna la jeune fille en regardant son assiette qui débordait de gâteaux, viennoiseries, et charcuterie en tout genre. _Sirius ! Non ! Ne me remplis pas une autre assiette ! Je n'ai même pas encore commencé celle-là,_ lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire, en le voyant s'attaquer encore une fois aux plats disposés devant lui pour lui rajouter à manger.

Sirius la regarda pour répondre que pour lui le petit-déjeuner étant le repas le plus important de la journée, mais il vit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait dans son attitude.

Détendue et souriante l'instant d'avant, elle avait maintenant les mains serrées sur la table, les jointures blanches, ses yeux étaient fermés, crispés. Elle semblait aux prises d'une violente douleur.

- _Alexa_ , cria-t-il en sautant par-dessus la table, renversant un saladier de fromage blanc sur le sol de la grande salle attirant l'attention sur eux, _Alexa tout va bien_!

Il réfléchit rapidement, et en vint à la conclusion que le sort l'avait certainement punie car elle s'était clairement opposée à lui pour la deuxième assiette. Le sort refusait apparemment qu'elle lui donne un ordre…

Il s'assit près d'elle et la serra contre lui, il essayait de ne pas trop se faire remarquer et apparemment elle aussi vu l'effort surhumain qu'elle faisait pour essayer de ne pas faire de bruit alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'hurler.

James aboya sur les quelques curieux qui avaient eu l'affront de regarder ce qu'il se passait.

Ils finirent tous la tête dans leur propre assiette, énerver un maraudeur de bon matin n'était pas une bonne idée ils le savaient.

 _-Tout va bien, ma belle, je suis là et je ne suis pas fâchée, je veux que tu arrêtes de souffrir maintenant._

Il lui frottait le dos en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes pour l'aider dans cette épreuve.

Finalement ses mains, ainsi que son corps tout entier commencèrent à se détendre, une larme unique coula le long de sa joue que Sirius essuya d'un revers de la main.

Il la garda contre lui, elle avait appuyé la tête sur son épaule ayant absolument besoin de réconfort.

Mais leur incident n'avait pas échappé aux membres du corps enseignant encore présents dans la grande salle.

Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha d'eux :

 _-Tout va bien Mademoiselle ?_

Son ton inquiet surprit les Maraudeurs, elle si réputée pour son ton de glace semblait manifester un peu d'instinct maternel vis-à-vis de cette jeune fille.

 _-Tenez buvez ça_ , continua-t-elle en lui versant dans son verre une potion qu'elle sortit de sa poche.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda méfiant Sirius.

Il avait toujours eu confiance en son Professeur de métamorphose, elle faisait d'ailleurs partie des professeurs qu'il respectait le plus, mais son instinct, dominé par le sort le poussa à être sur ses gardes.

Elle le jaugea du regard par-dessus ses lunettes, semblant hésiter entre le transformer en crapaud ou lui répondre, avant de finalement daigner lui dire :

 _-Un remontant de Mme Pomfresh_

Sirius fit un regard rassurant à Alexa qui prit le verre et but la potion.

Ses douleurs disparurent instantanément, elle se sentait revigorée.

 _-Merci Madame,_ dit Alexa.

 _-Professeur McGonagall,_ rectifia-elle gentiment, _enchantée Mademoiselle, enfin je devrais dire Madame Black._ _Prenez soin de vous, nous nous reverrons bientôt en cours si vous accompagnez votre compagnon. Quant à vous,_ elle reporta son regard sur les Maraudeurs, _finissez votre petit déjeuner et allez lui faire prendre l'air, ça lui fera du bien._

Ils la remercièrent et tous les quatre finirent leur repas.

Le petit déjeuner terminé, Alexa n'avait même pas mangé la moitié de sa première assiette, le groupe quitta la grande salle, il était presque onze heures, et les garçons avaient envie de flâner au bord du lac.

Il faisait encore beau, la température était douce, autant en profiter.

Ils marchèrent donc jusqu'à celui-ci et des yeux cherchèrent un coin à l'écart du reste des autres élèves ayant eu la même idée qu'eux.

James et Sirius s'assirent chacun contre un arbre, Alexa et Rémus face à eux.

Celui-ci sortit aussitôt un livre et plongea dedans.

Sirius commença à jouer avec un brin d'herbe qu'il transformait en paille en le passant d'une main à l'autre, sous l'effet d'un informulé, mais James l'arrêta rapidement :

 _-Patmol hier soir,_ commença James

 _-Je sais James j'ai déconné_

 _-Non tais-toi, laisse-moi parler_

Son ton intransigeant interpella Lunard et Alexa qui le regardèrent soudain intensément

 _-Ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je ne veux plus le voir Sirius, que tu aies été influencé par le sort je suis capable de l'entendre, mais on a essayé de te raisonner sans succès. C'est inadmissible Sirius, tu ne peux pas devenir cet homme-là, tu vaux mieux que ça alors je compte vraiment sur toi pour que l'incident d'hier soir reste un évènement isolé. Laisse encore le sort agir comme ça, et je me charge de t'infliger la même souffrance. On est d'accord ?_

 _-On est d'accord James, merci mon ami, je sais que j'ai agi comme un idiot_

 _-Un idiot ? Je dirai plus comme un Strangulot complètement décérébré !_

 _-Ne te fais quand même pas trop plaisir hein Cornedrue_ , lui dit Sirius avec un regard malicieux, comprenant dans l'attitude de son ami que le sermon était fini et qu'ils pouvaient avancer.

 _-Ha bah pour une fois que j'ai l'occasion, je ne vais pas me priver_

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler. Les deux garçons se réconciliaient à leur manière.

Habitué de leur enfantillage, Rémus remua la tête amusée.

Il vit cependant Alexa, le regard mi-perdu elle repensait à l'incident du matin dans la grande salle, mi-amusé, les deux garçons étaient distrayants, amusant, le Sirius d'hier soir semblait bien loin, on aurait dit un enfant jouant sereinement, alors qu'il y a quelques heures de cela…, un frisson la parcourut, elle ne voulait pas y repenser.

 _\- On sera là Alexa, et pour lui, et pour toi_ , lui dit-il d'un ton assuré et confiant

Elle lui sourit en retour et tâchant de se détendre, se leva pour mieux observer le lac.

Il ondulait doucement au rythme du vent et elle se sentit pour la première fois de sa vie libre. Elle avait envie de croire à ce bonheur qui lui tendait la main.

Sirius l'avait vu faire, et cessant de jouer avec son ami, il se leva, s'approcha d'elle, et la prenant par la taille, il lui proposa de s'isoler un peu des garçons pour parler tous les deux. Elle accepta.

Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres et s'installèrent sur la pelouse l'un contre l'autre.

Ils ne savaient si c'était encore un coup du sort mais le besoin de se toucher se faisait pas mal ressentir, surtout du côté de Sirius qui prenait sur lui pour ne pas faire de gestes déplacés ou qui pourraient aller trop vite.

 _-Que s'est-il passé au petit déjeuner_? fut la première question d'Alexa

 _-Je crois que le sort n'a pas aimé que tu me dises non…_ dit-il dépité _, j'espère que ce genre de choses passera quand le lien sera stabilisé, je veux que tu sois libre de me parler_

 _-Il n'y avait pas de mal dans mes mots Sirius_ , objecta-t-elle

 _-Je sais, ma belle je sais, c'est injuste, tu riais devant ma démesure et tu en as été punie. Je ne veux pas ça…_

 _-Moi non plus,_ murmura-t-elle

Son ton triste fit mal à Sirius.

Il se cala contre un arbre, allongea ses jambes et commença à lancer dans l'eau des petits cailloux qu'il trouvait çà et là dans l'herbe.

- _Poudlard te plaît ?_ lui demanda-t-il

 _-C'est un endroit incroyable,_ répondit-elle rêveuse, _j'ai beaucoup de chances d'être là, on a l'impression d'y être libre_

 _-Mais tu es libre Alexa_ , contra-t-il, avant de rajouter, _enfin pour moi tu es libre, crois-moi que si j'avais moyen de te délivrer du sort, je le ferai immédiatement_

 _-Pour toi principalement_

 _-Non Alexa, personne ne mérite une vie d'esclavage. Et plus j'apprends à te connaître, plus j'ai envie de te connaître, et que tu sois heureuse. Hier j'ai cru devenir fou, cette situation m'a rendu dingue, mais maintenant je réalise que tu es autant coincée que moi dans cette histoire, et surtout que tu n'y es pour rien. Alors puisqu'on est obligés de faire l'un avec l'autre, pourquoi ne pas apprendre à s'apprécier…_ dit-il d'un ton songeur.

Tout en parlant ils s'étaient rapprochés, elle avait fini par poser sa tête sur son épaule, appuyée contre lui.

Sirius hésitant au départ avait finalement passé un bras autour d'elle, qui posait sur son épaule droite, elle se laissa faire alors il sourit.

Ils restèrent dans cette position, continuant à parler de Poudlard de ses habitudes et des cours qui y étaient enseignés.

Patmol remarqua qu'elle fût particulièrement intéressée par les soins aux créatures magiques et les cours de métamorphose

 _-La métamorphose t'intéresse ? C'est avec le professeur de ce matin, la vieille McGonagall qu'on a ces cours._

 _\- Et Sirius pourra te donner des cours particuliers, il est particulièrement doué dans l'art de transformer des choses en autres choses, en animal notamment,_ c'était James qui avait parlé avec un clin d'œil et un air goguenard en direction de son ami.

Rémus et lui marchaient en leur direction et s'assirent près d'eux.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Tu transformes quoi en animal ? Et en quel animal ?_ demanda-t-elle curieuse

 _-On en parlera plus tard tu veux bien ?_ répondit Patmol avec un regard noir en direction de James.

Lui avouer qu'il était animagus revenait à parler du secret de son ami le lycanthrope, et il voulait en discuter d'abord avec lui et Cornedrue avant de tout dire à la jeune fille.

Il vit cependant l'air déçu de la jeune fille et changea vite de sujet :

 _-Au fait,_ dit alors Sirius _, ça te plairait de jeter ton premier sort ?_

Elle fit oui de la tête.

Il lui demanda de se décaler, pour qu'il puisse se lever. Elle le fit et prit la place de Sirius contre l'arbre.

Un frisson d'excitation secoua Alexa, elle hochait la tête comme un enfant à qui on annonçait un tour de manège.

Il sortit sa baguette, et la lui tendit, presque solennellement.

Elle la saisit délicatement, le même frisson qu'au matin la parcourant, mais elle le regarda incapable de savoir quoi faire avec.

Son trouble était évident et Rémus posa la question que les trois garçons eurent alors en tête :

 _-Tu n'as jamais tenu une baguette Alexa ?_ lui demanda-t-il gentiment

Elle fit cette fois-ci non de la tête. Les maraudeurs se regardèrent alors, peinés d'apprendre cela.

 _-Ok alors lève-toi, je vais tout t'expliquer,_ dit Sirius.

Cette jeune fille était sorcière, elle méritait donc de savoir quoi faire avec une baguette, et il serait celui qui allait remédier à sa méconnaissance !

Elle lui obéit mais en se levant, son tee-shirt resta relevé, accroché à un bout de bois de l'arbre.

Cela dura à peine un instant, elle s'arrangea bien vite, mais cet instant tout ce qu'il fallait à James pour voir son dos et de ce qu'il avait pu voir, elle avait un bel hématome, ainsi que des cicatrices, certaines pas encore refermées.

Il la regarda, souriante près de Sirius, elle avait l'air de rien, ces blessures pourtant devaient la faire souffrir, mais elle n'en laissait rien paraître.

* * *

 **Chapitre fini**

 **Je vous poste ça 10 minutes avant my birthday !**

 **Alors mon plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez me faire lecteur, ce serait de faire exploser ma boîte mail de vos notifications de reviews !**

 **J'ouvre d'ailleurs un petit sondage, qui sera ouvert pendant quelques chapitres ( je notifierai la fin du sondage au chapitre concerné), pour laisser le temps à tout le monde de donner son avis :**

 **Sans vous en dire trop, j'ai besoin de savoir, pour la suite de l'histoire (dans au moins 5 chapitres voir peut-être un peu plus), quel serait votre choix entre :**

 **\- Hope (espoir en anglais)**

 **\- Freedom (liberté en anglais)**

 **\- Fate (sort en anglais)**

 **\- Faith (confiance en anglais)**

 **En français ou en anglais !**

 **Le premier ou la première d'entre vous qui arrive à découvrir la raison de pourquoi je vous demande cela, en étant très précis aura droit à me poser 3 questions de son choix, sur la fic**

 **A vos claviers ! J'ai très hâte de vous lire**

 **Amitiés**

 **Lessa**

* * *

 **MAJ sondage fermé terminé ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**MAJ 11/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !**

 **Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !**

* * *

 _ **Et hop, tout de suite le nouveau chapitre**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont mis une petite review ! C'est vraiment hyper cool de vous lire**_

 _ **Big merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont ajouté ma fic en favori, ou qui prennent le temps de la lire !**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours, pour me le faire savoir, vous savez quoi faire !**_

 _ **On se voit tout en bas**_

 _ **Lessa**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**

 **Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**

* * *

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

Cela dura à peine un instant, elle s'arrangea bien vite, mais cet instant tout ce qu'il fallait à James pour voir son dos et de ce qu'il avait pu voir, elle avait un bel hématome, ainsi que des cicatrices, certaines pas encore refermées.

Il la regarda, souriante près de Sirius, elle avait l'air de rien, ces blessures pourtant devaient la faire souffrir, mais elle n'en laissait rien paraître.

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

Il ne dit cependant rien, mais se nota d'en parler rapidement à Sirius.

 _-Alors_ fit celui-ci, inconscient du trouble de son ami, _tu es gauchère ou droitière ?_

 _-Droitière,_ lui répondit-elle, en agitant sa main droite en l'air

 _-Ok alors, regardes tu prends ma baguette, et tu la tiens comme ça, tu vois, il ne faut pas trop la serrer…_

S'en suivirent quelques minutes d'explications, Sirius prenant son rôle de professeur très à cœur.

Il sentait Alexa très à l'aise à son contact, elle était détendue, rieuse. Alors il faisait traîner autant que possible, d'autant plus que là il pouvait la toucher sans qu'elle ne se fasse trop de fausses idées, il reprit donc au moins trois fois sa posture, la manière dont elle prenait la baguette, ou comment elle tenait sa nuque. C'était un prétexte mais il remarqua qu'il adorait vraiment le contact tactile avec elle.

 _-Patmol, active, si tu continues comme ça, tu deviendras le digne héritier du professeur Binns !_

James reçut un regard noir de Sirius accompagné d'un magnifique tirage de langue.

Les garçons avaient en effet remarqué son petit jeu et s'amusèrent à tester sa patience.

 _-Pourquoi ils t'appellent Patmol ? Ça vient d'où vos surnoms ?_ s'intéressa d'un coup Alexa

 _\- Ce ne sont que des surnoms de mecs qui veulent se rendre intéressants, tu t'y habitueras._

Une voix féminine avait répondu.

Ils se tournèrent tous et virent Lily, elle était appuyée contre un arbre près de la cour et les regardait avec attention, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

 _\- Et je donne raison à James, passe à la pratique Sirius, on s'endort là,_ continue-t-elle.

Il la regarda, étonné, elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir de sa réaction d'hier soir.

Sacré Lily, James aurait de la chance si elle daignait s'intéresser à lui un jour, c'était une fille en or.

 _-Oui, oui, bon, alors tu vas la tenir et donner un coup sec vers le bas, et tu diras en même temps Lumos, ok ? Vas-y quand tu es prête._

 _-Lumos,_ répéta-t-elle, pour elle-même, _ok et ça va faire quoi ?_

 _-Tu verras_ , lui répondit Sirius en un sourire.

Elle souffla un coup, mima le geste, se concentra et :

 _-Lumos !_

Rien ne se passa, Alexa afficha un air déçu.

Elle retenta deux fois, s'énervant chaque fois un peu plus, mais toujours sans résultat.

 _-Ce n'est pas grave,_ l'encouragea Lily, _c'est un sort de troisième année qu'il te fait apprendre là le bougre !_

 _\- T'en as de bonnes toi ! Parce que tu sais mieux par où commencer ?_

Sirius se prêta au jeu de la joute verbale, sous l'œil amusé des deux autres maraudeurs, notamment de James qui était à la limite de baver. Sa némésis traînait un peu avec eux, leur accordait de l'intérêt, il était aux anges. Il se surprit à se réjouir de la présence d'Alexa, qui lui permettait ce petit miracle.

Elle s'avança vers eux et s'approcha de la sorcière néophyte.

 _-Ok Alexa, tu veux faire de la magie, on va commencer doucement, par les bases. En plus cette baguette est liée à quelqu'un d'autre, elle ne t'obéira donc pas pleinement._

Elle réfléchit un instant et reprit :

 _\- Ok, j'ai trouvé sur quel sort tu vas t'entraîner, en plus si tu y arrives, il t'amusera. Alors…_

Elle chuchota soudain à l'oreille de l'autre jeune fille avant de s'éloigner un peu.

 _-Tu lui as dit de faire quoi ?_ questionna James

 _-On n'a pas confiance en moi ?_ lui répondit-elle goguenarde

Il secoua la tête, amusé.

Alexa lui lança un dernier coup d'œil et exécuta son sort :

 _-Avis !_

Un tas de canaris piaillant sortirent aussitôt de la baguette de Sirius et voletèrent joyeusement autour d'elle avant de doucement disparaître.

Elle éclata de rire, fière et amusée des effets du sort.

Elle regarda Lily reconnaissante.

Sirius, heureux, la souleva de terre et la fit tournoyer autour de lui

 _-Tu as réussi ma belle, ton premier tour ! Bravo ! Je suis si fier_

Mais il s'arrêta brusquement la sentant se tendre dans ses bras. Il reconnut sans peine un coup du sort et la reposa vite au sol, où elle se tordit immédiatement de douleur.

Lily inquiète voulut s'approcher, mais James lui barra le passage de son bras

 _-Non ! Laisse faire Sirius !_

Lily s'arrêta et regarda la scène, impuissante.

Patmol n'en menait pas bien large, il ne voyait pas pourquoi le sort la punissait, qu'avait-elle bien pu faire de mal ?

- _Sirius, elle n'a peut-être pas le droit de faire de magie,_ lui fit Rémus avec un air entendu.

C'était forcément ça.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle, toujours douloureuse

 _-Alexa, tu n'as rien fait de mal, je suis là, je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal, ça va passer, je suis là._

Comme d'habitude, elle finit par se calmer et termina dans les bras de Sirius, elle ne pleurait pas mais il ressentait la peine dans son regard.

 _-Tu n'as rien fait de mal,_ lui répéta-il, _ça va aller._

Ils restèrent enlacés, à genoux dans l'herbe, la tête d'Alexa contre la poitrine de Sirius, sous le regard des trois autres.

 _-Ce n'est pas un mariage normal hein James ?_ demanda Lily, certaine de déjà connaître la réponse.

 _-Si je te dis oui, tu me promets de te contenter de ça ?_ répondit-il les mâchoires serrées, peiné de voir cette jeune fille souffrir encore, pour rien.

Elle tourna à nouveau son regard vers Sirius et Alexa, leur souffrance faisait mal à voir, alors elle dit à James

 _-Oui, mais je vous aurais à l'œil, cette jeune fille a besoin d'une amie. Je vous laisse tranquilles, je ne veux pas déranger. Peut-être qu'on se voit au déjeuner ?_

Elle partit avec un dernier clin d'œil pour James, avec ce qui venait d'arriver, l'attitude de Sirius hier soir, et cette histoire de mariage, elle préférait ne pas s'attarder, leur laisser l'intimité nécessaire pour se remettre de ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore, mais qui venait d'arriver à Alexa.

James la regarda s'éloigner, il était encore plus amoureux que jamais.

Sirius informa Lunard et Cornedrue qu'il voulait remonter avec Alexa au dortoir avant de déjeuner.

- _Ça va ?_ lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle se rinçait le visage dans la salle de bain

 _-Je ne te cache pas que ça pourrait aller mieux,_ répondit-elle

 _-J'irai voir Mme Pomfresh, savoir si je peux lui prendre quelques remontants, en prévision de ces punitions_

 _-En espérant qu'elle en ait assez alors_ , dit sarcastiquement Alexa.

Il ne répondit pas mais pensait pareil.

Après un chaste câlin réconfortant, ils partirent vers la grande salle, comme au matin.

Le déjeuner se passa tranquillement, et juste après Sirius indiqua à ses amis qu'il avait pour projet d'aller à l'infirmerie.

C'est donc naturellement qu'ils en prirent le chemin.

 _-Messieurs Black, Lupin et Potter,_ les accueillit Mme Pomfresh avec son ton légendaire, elle qui n'avait pas pour habitude de les voir avec plaisir dans son infirmerie, de par leurs blessures qu'ils lui donnaient à soigner, entre les deux joueurs de Quidditch et le lycanthrope, mais quand elle aperçut derrière Sirius une forme frêle, son ton se radoucit, _Oh_ _mais vous êtes venus avec Madame Bl…_

 _-Alexa,_ la reprit gentiment Sirius, _Alexa c'est suffisant, viens, rentre ne fais pas la timide_ , lui dit-il en lui prenant la main. _Mme Pomfresh, on ne voudrait pas vous déranger longtemps, on voudrait juste savoir si_ …

Il n'osa pas continuer à la vue de quelques élèves malades ou blessés présents dans l'infirmerie.

 _-J'ai compris Sirius, venez dans mon bureau on sera mieux_

Ils la suivirent et montèrent les escaliers qui menait à son bureau-dortoir, d'où elle pouvait veiller les élèves la nuit.

 _-Alexa subit énormément les effets du sort. Le professeur McGonagall lui a donné ce matin un remontant que vous fabriquez vous-même, ça lui a fait beaucoup de bien. On aurait aimé savoir si vous pouviez nous en donner quelques-uns s'il vous plaît ?_

 _-Les effets du sort étaient censés se stabiliser dès que vous auriez, vous et elle…_ elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, _faut-il comprendre que vous n'avez pas encore stabilisé le sort ?_ dit-elle choquée ? _Je pensais que Dumbledore vous avait prévenu des effets si ce n'était pas fait rapidement_

 _-Madame ce n'est pas si simple,_ dit-il avec une grosse pointe de gêne, étaient-t-ils tous décidés à le pousser à consommer comme ça ? _Elle est traumatisée de beaucoup de choses, vous savez d'où elle vient, et je ne voudrais pas la faire souffrir plus que nécessaire, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle subisse injustement le sort comme ça._

Mme Pomfresh les regardait l'un l'autre avec peine, leur situation n'était pas envieuse, et si elle savait l'urgence qu'ils se « marient » officiellement aux yeux du sort, elle ne pouvait que comprendre les réticences de Sirius de passer à l'acte avec cette enfant. Dumbledore avait évoqué en réunion ce qu'il savait de son passé, sous les yeux effarés de l'ensemble du corps professoral.

Elle ne pouvait pas refuser de les aider.

 _-Bien sûr Sirius, je vais vous donner déjà six flacons de remontant, si vous en avez encore besoin n'hésitez vraiment pas à revenir me voir._

Sirius soupira de soulagement. Il n'était pas fier que tous ses professeurs sachent tout de sa situation, mais il devait avouer que ça l'aidait particulièrement.

 _-Merci Madame,_ dit-il tout en retenue.

Elle se leva de son bureau et fouilla dans un coffre derrière elle.

Elle sortit six petites fioles, qu'elle tendit à Sirius, et se tourna vers Alexa.

-Essaye de ne pas dépasser deux par jour, lui dit-elle avec tendresse. Et au moindre souci tu viens me voir, je verrai ce que je peux faire.

Puis se tournant vers Sirius elle reprit

 _-Les professeurs sont avec vous Mr Black, vous pouvez compter sur nous au besoin d'accord ? Allez filez va ! Allez profiter de votre dimanche, et pas de bêtise surtout hein ! Je n'ai plus de Pouss'os de toute manière_ , dit-elle avec un ton exagérément tragique.

Elle les congédia sur cette note d'humour, mais son esprit était toujours autant préoccupé.

Elle se fit la remarque qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu Black si grave.

Son cœur de femme se serra à cette idée. Il était trop jeune pour devenir si sérieux. _Ils_ étaient tous trop jeunes.

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, quand James s'exclama, non sans une touche d'humour :

 _-Qui aurait cru que tu deviendrais un jour le petit préféré des profs hein Patmol ?_

 _\- S'il fallait en passer par ça, crois-moi je m'en serais passé_

 _\- Tu m'étonnes vieux ! Au fait Patmol, j'aimerais te parler deux minutes en tête à tête, tu m'accordes ça ?_

Intrigué Sirius indiqua à Rémus d'accompagner Alexa à la bibliothèque, ils n'en étaient pas loin, ça devrait suffire pour que le sort n'agisse pas, mais pour plus de sûreté il ajouta :

 _-Alexa, je te confie à Rémus, je veux que tu le suives et que tu restes avec lui jusqu'à ce que je vous rejoigne._

Elle lui fit un sourire complice, elle avait compris sa manœuvre et lui en était reconnaissante d'être ainsi prévenant.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, ils s'assirent sur un banc pas loin, et Sirius demanda ce qui n'allait pas à son ami de toujours, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de parler loin des oreilles de Rémus et lui en fit part

 _-Ce n'est pas de Rémus que je voulais m'isoler mais d'elle. J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose que j'ai vu et qui m'intrigue. Tu te rappelles hier quand on lui a donné son bain ?_

Sirius cligna des yeux en signe d'acquiescement et James continua :

 _-Je crois qu'on avait dû lui jeter un sortilège d'embellissement._

Sirius ouvrit les yeux, incrédule.

Il savait que le sortilège d'embellissement était un sortilège réputé pour dissimuler cicatrices et autres marques disgracieuses. Mais il s'évanouissait dès que le sujet ensorcelé s'immergeait.

 _-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça Cornedrue ?_ commença-t-il doucement

 _\- Toute à l'heure quand tu allais lui enseigner la magie, quand elle s'est mise debout, son tee-shirt est resté relevé un instant, et j'ai vu dans son dos un gros hématome ainsi que des cicatrices, certaines ouvertes, je ne sais pas si tu étais au courant de ça._

Au vu du regard de Sirius, il ne l'était pas.

Il réfléchit un instant et dit lentement :

 _-Elle a été rachetée par mon père quelques jours avant qu'il me l'envoie, ce qu'il voudrait dire que ce fils de pute l'a non seulement violée mais aussi maltraitée ?_

Il était abasourdi, les actes de son père le mettaient en colère, il avait osé toucher, frapper sa compagne… Et il ne pouvait rien y faire, simplement l'aider à guérir.

 _-Merci James de me l'avoir dit, elle n'en aurait certainement pas eu le courage d'elle-même. Va juste falloir que je trouve comment réussir à aborder la chose._

Et il se leva

 _-Sirius_ , le rappela James, _je voulais te donner ça aussi_ , il fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de quelque chose.

 _-Pendant le déjeuner Lily m'a donné ça pour toi, pour que tu l'offres à Alexa._

Il ouvrit la main, une petite fleur de pensée, jaune, ensorcelée s'ouvrait et se refermait en tournant doucement sur elle-même. Elle flottait dans une petite boîte carrée toute transparente.

 _-Elle a insisté pour que tu dises que c'est de toi._

 _-Comment a-t-elle su que le jaune était sa couleur préférée_ , s'étonna Sirius

 _-Ha,_ soupira James, _l'instinct féminin qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise…_

Sirius sourit, cette jeune fille méritait une grosse boîte de chocolats, et pour se faire pardonner son attitude d'hier soir, et pour la remercier. Il se promit d'y penser lors de leur prochaine visite à Pré-au-Lard.

Il glissa le cadeau dans sa poche, il lui offrirait bientôt, elle serait ravie, il le savait.

* * *

 **Voilà mes amis ! Ça vous plaît toujours ? Dîtes-moi tout en commentaire je vous promets, c'est extrêmement motivant. Se prêter à l'écriture, se jeter à publier, c'est vraiment avec beaucoup d'attentes et vous seuls pouvez me dire si j'atteins mon but, alors merci de prendre juste deux petites minutes pour me laisser votre ressenti 😊**


	20. Chapter 20

**MAJ 11/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !**

 **Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !**

* * *

 _ **Nous revoilà pour la suite des aventures de Sirius et Alexa**_

 _ **J'espère que vous aurez plaisir à le lire, merci de me donner votre avis en reviews, je me répète mais il n'y a que cela qui est motivant à continuer cette fic et à vous communiquer la suite, je compte sur vous !**_

 _ **Merci à SuperSuperbus pour sa fidélité et ses reviews !**_

 _ **Les autres je compte fort sur vous**_

 _ **Merci en tout cas aussi à vous tus qui prenaient le temps de lire ma fic**_

 _ **Disclaimer : tout est à J.K.R sauf Alexa qui est mienne**_

 _ **Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, à tout en bas**_

 _ **Lessa**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**

 **Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

Sirius sourit, cette jeune fille méritait une grosse boîte de chocolats, et pour se faire pardonner son attitude d'hier soir, et pour la remercier. Il se promit d'y penser lors de leur prochaine visite à Pré-au-Lard.

Il glissa le cadeau dans sa poche, il lui offrirait bientôt, elle serait ravie, il le savait.

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

Ils rejoignirent Lunard et Alexa à la bibliothèque, les trouvant occupés à lire, ils firent de même, James et Sirius n'ayant pas envie de subir les foudres de leurs professeurs

 _-Ils ne te diront rien Sirius si tu es en retard dans ton boulot_ , lui fit remarquer Rémus alors qu'il le voyait ouvrir un livre d'histoire de la magie.

 _-Je sais_ , chuchota-t-il, _mais je ne veux pas non plus commencer à accumuler du retard, et un peu de calme après la journée d'hier me fera pas de mal._

Il regardait Alexa, plongée dans un énorme livre, se penchant un peu il vit écrit sur sa couverture « L'histoire de Poudlard ».

Elle semblait fascinée.

Il sourit et repartit dans sa propre lecture, préparant son devoir d'histoire de la magie qu'il voulait remettre à ses amis pour le prochain cours de cette matière.

L'après-midi s'écoula doucement au rythme des plumes griffant les parchemins, le bruit des vieux livres mécontents d'être ouverts, et les discussions chuchotées entre les maraudeurs s'aidant pour les devoirs.

Alexa tendait l'oreille essayant d'absorber toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait, voulant se montrer à la hauteur de son futur-époux. Mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait de sacrées lacunes, beaucoup de termes, de son livre, ou employés par les Maraudeurs lui étaient franchement inconnus, et elle se demandait si elle réussirait à être une sorcière digne un jour.

Alors qu'elle soupirait lasse, Sirius lui demanda, inquiet ce qui n'allait pas :

 _-J'retiendrai jamais tout ça,_ bouda-t-elle

 _-On a mis 5 ans pour savoir ce qu'on sait, et on ne sait pas encore tout loin de là ma belle, sois un peu patiente_ , la rassura-t-il.

 _-Hé Patmol_

 _-Quoi ?_ fit Sirius à James en tournant la tête vers lui

 _-Mate qui est là,_ répondit Cornedrue en donnant un discret coup de tête sur sa gauche.

Sirius regarda dans la direction indiquée et vit Severus occupé à ranger des livres. Soit il les ignorait délibérément, soit il ne les avait pas vus.

 _-Alors Servilus, on n'a plus assez de serviettes dans son dortoir, on vient s'essuyer le gras des cheveux dans les livres,_ l'interpella James

 _-Arrête, tu es dans la bibliothèque, Madame Pince va te jeter dehors_ , le prévint Rémus

 _\- Bah quoi elle devrait dire merci, on empêche le bâtard graisseux de salir les bouquins,_ il parlait bien plus fort que nécessaire.

Le concerné ne répondit pas, termina de ranger ses livres et partit sans un regard pour eux.

Mais un informulé lui fit tomber sept livres dessus, et pas les plus petits, provoquant un boucan d'enfer qui fit accourir la bibliothécaire.

 _-Que se passe-t-il ici ?_

 _-Rien Madame, j'ai juste fait tomber mes livres sans faire exprès,_ répondit le Serpentard en jetant un regard noir à la table des Maraudeurs

 _-Je vous conseille de bien vite les ramasser et de quitter ma bibliothèque_ , le réprima Madame Pince, furieuse que l'on ait failli abîmer ses précieux ouvrages.

 _\- Oui Madame._

Il s'exécuta et partit en vitesse, non sans jurer de se venger des Maraudeurs.

 _-Bien vu James,_ le félicita Sirius, le bon sort pile au bon moment. _Ce vieux Servilus n'a que ce qu'il mérite_

Rémus, lui sourit mais ne dit rien.

 _-Qu'est ce qu'il vous a fait pour que vous l'attaquiez ?_ demanda la jeune fille présente parmi eux.

Alexa était surprise, James qui avait toujours été prévenant et doux avec elle venait d'agresser gratuitement un autre élève.

 _-Tu as encore beaucoup à savoir Alexa, mais je pense que tu comprendras vite que des ordures y'en a aussi malheureusement à Poudlard, et ce crétin en fait partie. Lui, tu vois, rien que son existence c'est un mal._

Sirius lui avait répondu, d'un ton qui ne permettait aucune réplique. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais les garçons détestaient le Serpentard, elle préféra ne pas s'en mêler, trop récemment arrivée pour comprendre ce qu'il pouvait réellement se passer entre ces quatre-là.

Alors que les garçons étaient repartis plancher sur leur boulot, Alexa sentit une vague de violentes douleurs déferler en elle, elle n'arriva pas à la contrôler et allait pousser un cri déchirant quand Rémus le vit et lança sur elle un Silencio, qui leur permit d'éviter d'attirer l'attention sur eux. D'un trop d'élèves passaient et repassaient devant leur coin où ils étaient, de deux Madame Pince était compréhensive mais ils redoutaient toutefois la réaction de la bibliothécaire si quelqu'un se mettait soudain à hurler dans la bibliothèque.

Sirius et ses amis furent encore une fois témoin de l'acharnement du sort sur la jeune fille, et si Sirius l'avait immédiatement consolée, et rassurée, James et Rémus réfléchissaient quant à la raison qui avait pu pousser le sort à lui infliger une punition.

Lunard eut une seule idée : les mots de Sirius concernant le bâtard graisseux.

Cela mit Sirius en rage, s'il devait maintenant même faire attention aux simples mots qu'il employait il allait devenir fou.

La crise passa, la jeune fille se calma, et tous étaient déstabilisés.

L'heure n'était plus aux devoirs. Après avoir donné deux gorgées de remontant à Alexa, Sirius sortit de la bibliothèque en silence, main dans la main avec elle, ses amis sur leurs talons.

Ils avaient besoin de s'aérer l'esprit.

Personne ne dit mot, tout avait été dit dans la bibliothèque, ils s'étaient réfugiés dans la salle commune, assis devant la cheminée, Alexa par terre contre les genoux de Sirius, James lui aussi assis sur le sol jouait avec un bout de tapis troué.

Chacun était dans ses pensées.

L'ensemble des élèves présents ce soir là eurent une pensée commune : jamais de mémoire d'élèves, ils n'avaient vu les Maraudeurs aussi calmes.

 _-Tu veux faire une partie d'échec James ?_ demanda Lunard à son ami, en lui faisant un discret coup d'œil vers Sirius et la jeune fille, il voulait les laisser tranquilles.

Cornedrue comprit le message et accepta.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de partir vers l'échiquier, Sirius releva la tête, et remercia le lycanthrope pour son intervention dans la bibliothèque. Pour toute réponse, celui-ci lui pressa l'épaule de façon réconfortante.

Sirius proposa à Alexa de le rejoindre sur le canapé

 _\- Comment tu te sens ?_

Il posait bêtement cette question après chaque punition, il savait qu'elle se sentait mal, mais c'était là un moyen pour lui de lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

 _-Je commence à prendre l'habitude, et si je regarde bien, ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que j'ai pu vivre avant,_ dit-elle d'un ton fatigué

-Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa Sirius, _je ne pensais pas que mes mots auraient cet impact, ma belle_

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner Sirius, répondit-elle, il sentait à sa voix qu'elle était sincère et donc qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, _tu sais je doute même que ce soit la raison, après tout le sort agit peut-être juste gratuitement, pour nous pousser à le stabiliser…_

Ses paroles le laissèrent pensif, il ne craignait trop qu'elle ait raison.

Cependant, la détente revint rapidement apaiser les esprits agités, et le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement, Alexa un peu en retrait, effacée, au grand regret de Sirius.

Ils descendirent dîner tous les quatre, leur bonne humeur était revenue, Lunard et James se chamaillaient pour une histoire de concoction de potions, Sirius s'en mêla, et tous les trois partirent dans un débat concernant l'usage des bocaux concernant le stockage des ingrédients servant à la fabrication de potions.

Cela dura quasiment tout le plat principal, Alexa en profitant pour discuter avec Lily, qui s'était jointe à eux, sous l'œil attentif de Sirius et le regard de noir de Severus, attablé avec les Serpentards.

A la fin des desserts, Lunard et Cornedrue voulurent remonter dans le dortoir, histoire de se reposer un peu et de profiter de leur fin de week-end.

 _-Allez-y,_ leur dit Sirius, lui n'était pas pressé, étant autorisé à manquer les cours il avait envie de profiter d'Alexa pour lui seul, et de rester en tête à tête.

Il lui proposa d'aller marcher dehors, elle accepta.

Les voilà donc partis déambuler près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Les lumières étaient éteintes, il le soupçonna d'être encore quelque part dans la forêt interdite.

Il s'était mis en tête, depuis sa conversation d'avec James de lui parler de ses traces sur le dos.

Assis sur un vieux tronc d'arbre que le garde-chasse avait taillé en banc, ils regardaient les environs en silence. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, et la jeune fille semblait hypnotisée par elle.

 _-Alexa je peux te poser une question ?_

Elle fit distraitement oui de la tête

 _-Je sais que tu as des traces, sur ton dos, alors je me demandais si tu me faisais assez confiance pour me les montrer et me laisser te soigner._

Ok il y avait plus délicat comme entrée en matière, mais qu'importe comment il retournait le sujet, il ne voyait pas de bon moyen d'arriver à cette conversation, il décida d'attaquer alors directement.

Elle le regarda suspicieuse, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment moyen de refuser à cause du sort, elle ne voulait pas lui montrer pourtant, certaine d'à nouveau le dégouter. Et donc de peut-être entraîner un nouveau déferlement de violence.

 _POV Sirius :_

Dès que j'ai prononcé ces mots, je la vois soudain se tendre, elle me regarde bizarrement, mince pourvu que je ne l'aie pas froissée.

 _-Alexa,_ je lui répète gentiment, _tu n'as rien à craindre, je te pose la question en te laissant le choix. Mais je crois qu'il serait bon que tu me montres ce que tu as sur ton dos, parce que et ne nie pas, je sais que tu as quelque chose que tu ne veux pas que je voix, mais je veux le voir pour que déjà je puisse te soigner, mais aussi que tu puisses aussi librement en parler, si bien sûr tu en as envie._

 _\- Sirius, il n'y a rien d'intéressant à voir_ , me dit-elle, _rien qui puisse te plaire en tout cas._

Elle semble désespérée. Je vois bien que nous sommes coincés mais si je veux l'aider il va vraiment falloir qu'elle y mette du sien.

 _-Il fait froid ici, est-ce qu'on peut rentrer s'il te plaît Sirius ?_

J'opine de la tête, n'insistant pas, mais parole de Maraudeur elle va devoir me montrer son dos, ce soir. Aux dires de James ça avait l'air sérieux et je ne veux pas laisser traîner ça.

Nous faisons demi-tour, elle se tient, comme à son habitude quand je ne lui tiens pas la main, deux pas derrière moi.

Exaspéré par cela je me retourne vers elle et lui dit en arrêtant de marcher.

 _-Alexa, il faut que tu arrêtes d'agir en esclave, marche au même niveau que moi s'il te plaît, on dirait un elfe de maison là !_

Elle semble insultée du terme employé, tant mieux un peu d'amour propre ne nuit pas !

Elle me rejoint et nous marchons épaule contre épaule, ou presque.

Mais alors que nous avions avancé de quelques mètres, elle tombe au sol, subissant à nouveau une punition du sort.

Comme à ma malheureuse habitude, je m'approche d'elle et tente de la soutenir, tout en lui disant ce que je pense être utile pour que le sort arrête de s'acharner.

Passé quelques minutes, elle semble délivrée, et me regarde avec ses yeux tristes. Elle sort un flacon de réconfortant sur ma demande, qu'elle avale.

 _-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?_

 _-Je n'en sais rien ma belle._

Et c'est vrai, je ne vois absolument pas quoi dans son attitude a pu provoquer le sort.

Les mots « injuste » et « cruel » prononcés par Dumbledore me reviennent en tête, une bile amère agite mon estomac.

Je la relève et elle s'écroule en sanglot dans mes bras.

 _-Tu dis que je ne suis pas une esclave hein, mais c'est faux,_ me dit-elle entre deux sanglots, _j'ai passé la journée à être punie, est ce que ça sera toujours comme ça ?_

 _-J'espère que non ma belle, il faut espérer que quand le sort sera stabilisé, ça ira mieux._

Ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver, ne puis-je me retenir de penser, sauf à la forcer, et ça je m'y refuse.

Je lui caresse le dos et sens ses sanglots se tarir, nous repartons vers le dortoir.

Il est encore tôt, mes amis ne doivent pas encore dormir, je vais pouvoir en parler à Rémus, cet être malin saura lui peut-être nous expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Je la regarde pendant que nous marchons, elle ne parle plus, ne me regarde plus, elle est à nouveau deux pas derrière, et moi je me sens terriblement impuissant face à cette jeune femme.

Arrivés à destination, comme je l'avais présumé Lunard et Cornedrue sont encore éveillés.

Ils voient les traces de larmes sur le visage d'Alexa et me regardent accusateurs

 _-Hé me regardez pas comme ça je n'ai rien fait !_

 _-Si elle a été punie c'est que tu as forcément dû faire quelque chose Patmol,_ me dit Rémus avec un air fâché.

Alexa me demande à l'oreille l'autorisation d'aller à la salle de bains, ce que je lui accorde, et me retourne vers mon ami loup.

 _-Ça tombe bien que tu en parles, j'avais besoin de tes lumières._

Je lui explique l'incident et Rémus croise ses mains qu'il colle sous son menton songeur.

 _-Je ne sais pas Sirius, le sort ne la reconnaît peut-être pas comme ton égale encore_

 _-C'est absurde, ma femme ne serait pas mon égale ?_

 _-Future-femme, Sirius,_ _aux yeux du sort,_ relève James, en insistant sur le premier mot.

 _-Il n'a pas tort, si Dumbledore, Pomfresh etc. sont pressés de te voir, hum, consommer votre mariage c'est bien pour une raison. Ça stabilisera peut-être le sort et empêchera ce type d'incident,_ reprend Rémus

Je n'aime pas ce que j'entends, je lui ai promis de prendre notre temps, ce n'est pas pour faire machine-arrière.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bains, en leur disant :

 _-Si vous saviez comme j'aurais été heureux d'aller en cours demain…_

James et Rémus se regardent, eux aussi, auraient préféré, je le sais.

Avant de rentrer je toque doucement à la porte, mais n'obtiens pas de réponse, je tourne alors la poignée, mais remarque vite que la porte est fermée à clef.

 _-Alexa ouvre s'il te plaît,_ je soupire.

 _-Pourquoi tu veux la rejoindre ?_ me demande James

 _-J'ai abordé le sujet « dos »,_ fit-je en dessinant des guillemets avec mes doigts.

Rémus hausse la tête d'un air entendu, James lui en aura sûrement parlé en notre absence.

Face au silence de l'autre côté de la porte, je répète plus fort ma demande

 _-Alexa, je t'ai demandé d'ouvrir une première fois, dépêche-toi s'il te plait._

La porte s'ouvre finalement sur une Alexa terrorisée qui me laisse entrer.

Je referme la porte derrière moi et m'inquiète immédiatement de la voir ainsi terrifiée.

 _-Que se passe-t-il ma belle ?_

* * *

 **Voilà pour moi, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, vous savez ce qu'il faut faire pour me le faire savoir**

 **Amitiés ! 😊**


	21. Chapter 21

**MAJ 11/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !**

 **Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !**

* * *

 _ **Hello tous et toutes, en cette veille de week-end je vous poste le dernier chapitre de "Tu seras ma femme".**_

 _ **Je remercie tout spécialement**_ _ **Seena T**_ _ **et**_ _ **SuperSuperbus**_ _ **pour leurs reviews.**_

 _ **Vous êtes au top, merci à vous, vous me donnez l'envie de continuer à écrire ma fic :)**_

 _ **Alors big big merci !**_

 _ **Voici donc la suite des aventures de Sirius et Alexa, et comme d'hab je vous dis à tout en bas :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**_

 _ **Lessa**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**

 **Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**

* * *

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

La porte s'ouvre finalement sur une Alexa terrorisée qui me laisse entrer.

Je referme la porte derrière moi et m'inquiète immédiatement de la voir ainsi terrifiée.

-Que se passe-t-il ma belle ?

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

Alexa s'était assise sur le pouf, Sirius debout en face d'elle.

-Je crois que le sort a décidé d'agir en dehors des punitions, me dit-elle.

 _-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

 _-Je suis venue dans la salle de bains pour me préparer à te montrer mon dos_ , me dit-elle tout en se levant, _mais regarde_

Elle dévoila le haut de son épaule.

Le nom du sort sous forme de bleus à plusieurs endroits se lisait clairement sur sa peau.

 _-Tu en as d'autres des comme ça ?_

Sirius était complètement abasourdi

 _-Je ne sais pas, j'avais enlevé mon haut pour regarder mon dos et j'ai vu ça. Pourquoi tu crois que ça m'a marqué ainsi ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas,_ lui répondit Sirius démuni, en approchant sa main de l'épaule bleuie. _Tu as mal ?_

 _\- Pas plus qu'ailleurs,_ fit-elle platement.

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je vois ton dos?_

 _-Parce que j'ai peur de ta réaction._

Il soupira, l'épisode de hier soir encore dans sa mémoire

 _-Je ne m'énerverai pas, ou pas contre toi,_ précise-t-il, _on doit apprendre à se faire confiance hein, et commencer par-là me semble un bon moyen ? Tu ne penses pas ?_

Elle hocha la tête, pas tout à fait convaincue, mais craignant le sort, elle obéit.

Tournant le dos à Sirius elle entreprit d'enlever son tee-shirt, restant en soutien-gorge devant lui.

Sirius vit aussitôt l'étendue des dégâts, des cicatrices en forme de morsures, des griffures, des longues cicatrices typiques de blessures infligées au fouet s'étalaient sur son dos, au milieu et autour d'un gros hématome qui allait de son rein droit au début de son omoplate droite. Il semblait aussi lire des lettres qui devaient former un mot, en bas de son dos mais il n'osa s'attarder dessus, de peur de se mettre dans un état de rage qu'il ne voulait pas.

D'autres blessures, encore ouvertes étaient un peu partout, se mêlant à ce sombre tableau.

Sirius déglutit, ne s'attendant pas à ça, pas à ce point.

Il la fit se retourner, il prit son tee-shirt qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, et le balança dans le lavabo.

Sa tête était baissée, elle était honteuse de dévoiler ça à cet homme. Avant elle s'en foutait, car elle savait que la plupart des hommes ignoreraient ses blessures, voir même en rajouterait, mais lui était différent.

Il voulait voir car il se préoccupait d'elle, et ça elle n'en avait pas l'habitude.

Il l'attira contre lui, évitant de toucher maintenant ce dos qui devait la faire souffrir sans qu'elle n'en manifeste rien.

Il prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains, la regarda dans les yeux, et, sous une pulsion qu'il ne pût contrôler, il l'embrassa.

Ce n'était pas un baiser dur qui écrasait ses lèvres, les meurtrissant, cherchant à blesser ou à humilier. C'était un baiser chaste de réconfort, qui se voulait doux et tendre qui donnait autant qu'il recevait. C'était un type de baiser qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle en fût surprise, mais ne recula pas.

Elle se laissa faire, les lèvres de Sirius étaient à peine posées sur les siennes, comme s'il avait peur de la casser.

Il quitta à regret sa bouche délicate pour lui dire, toujours avec une infinie douceur :

 _-C'est fini tout ça, je ne laisserai plus aucun homme te toucher de cette manière._

Front contre front, ils s'apprivoisaient doucement.

Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, leur peau se touchaient, une connexion se créait.

Il avait mal de toute cette souffrance qu'elle devait endurer, pour rien.

Elle savourait cette tendresse si nouvelle à son corps.

 _-Attends-moi ici,_ finit-il par lui dire, _je reviens._

Il quitta la salle de bains pour aller voir Rémus

 _-Tu as encore des potions cicatrisantes ?_ lui demanda-t-il

 _-Elle est comment ?_ s'inquiéta James

 _-Trop blessée, trop blessée par mon père, trop blessée par la vie. Son dos c'est un champ de bataille. Même sur Rémus je n'ai jamais vu ça._

Les yeux des deux autres s'écarquillèrent.

Ça ne devait définitivement pas être beau à voir

Rémus s'était levé et fouillait dans son coffre.

A cause de ses pleines lunes, Mme Pomfresh le fournissait en potions de tout genre pouvant lui être utiles, pour lui qui ne voulait pas toujours se rendre à l'infirmerie par peur des questions de ses camarades.

Il revint vers Sirius avec deux potions régénérantes, un philtre calmant, deux fioles d'essence de dictame et une crème cicatrisante.

 _-J'ai plus de potion cicatrisante, les dernières gouttes sont parties ici,_ dit-il en montrant sa cuisse, désolé, _mais j'ai tout ça, attention juste au philtre calmant, ça donne la tête qui tourne. Mais vu ce qu'elle vient de te montrer, elle peut en avoir besoin._

 _-Merci mon ami_ , lui dit Sirius qui courra presque jusqu'à la salle de bains.

Il retrouva Alexa qui s'était assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, elle avait remis son tee-shirt devant elle, pour dissimuler sa poitrine.

Il fit comme si de rien était et s'agenouilla devant elle :

 _-J'ai une crème cicatrisante que je peux appliquer sur tes blessures si tu es d'accord ? Ainsi que de l'essence de dictame, c'est pour les plaies ouvertes et j'ai remarqué que tu en avais quelques-unes. Le reste c'est des potions à avaler. Tu veux bien ? Me laisser faire ça pour toi ?_

Aucun homme ne l'avait jamais touchée pour la soigner, elle hésitait.

Elle détestait être touchée mais Sirius avait été trop gentil aujourd'hui, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il ne la blesserait pas, alors elle se tourna, mis les pieds dans la baignoire et se laissa faire.

 _-Je vais peut-être parfois te faire mal, ma belle, tu as des plaies qui sont infectées, mais je vais être le plus doux possible. Je compte sur toi pour me dire quand je te fais mal, d'accord ?_

Il décida de commencer par les blessures, vu son dos c'était le plus urgent. Il chercha des cotons, qu'il posa à côté de lui et en prit un qu'il imbiba d'essence de dictame.

 _-Je vais commencer celles dans le haut du dos à gauche ok ?_

Il espérait qu'en lui disant tout ce qu'il faisait cela la rassurerait, qu'elle verrait qu'il n'est pas comme les autres, qu'il n'allait pas chercher à lui faire de mal ou abuser d'elle.

Maintenant qu'il voyait son dos de vraiment près, il en était encore plus horrifié, des plaies suintaient, certaines étaient noires de crasse, des bleus allant du noir au jaune recouvraient quasiment toute la surface de son dos, et certaines cicatrices n'étaient pas vraiment refermées.

Elle devait souffrir le martyr.

Il soupira et commença son laborieux travail.

Il nettoya du mieux qu'il pût les blessures qu'il finit par arroser à la pipette de la potion et de recouvrir d'un pansement. Il s'attaque ensuite aux cicatrices, sur lesquelles de la crème cicatrisante serait bénéfique, puis sur les bleus.

Durant son nettoyage, il pût voir une cicatrice qui épelait le mot « pute » au niveau de son rein gauche. Une rage sourde s'empara de lui, mais il n'en montra rien à Alexa.

Son soin dura bien trente minutes, un moment pendant lesquelles Alexa ne broncha pas, ne dit pas un mot, malgré les différentes indications de Sirius qui tenait à ce qu'elle sache tout ce qu'il allait faire.

Il finit par dire qu'il avait fini, elle se retourna alors vers lui.

 _\- Oh attends, je vais en appliquer là_

Il mit un peu de crème cicatrisante sur les bleus qu'elle avait à l'épaule, ça ne coûtait rien de penser que ça pourrait être efficace.

Mais en la regardant de plus près, il vit qu'elle avait la même chose sous le nombril et sous la côte gauche

 _-Tu as vu ces bleus-là Alexa ?_

Il les désigna du doigt, elle baissa le regard et fit non de la tête.

 _-Attends, je vais mettre de la crème dessus aussi. C'est causé par le sort, mais ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Et si ça continue, on ira voir Pomfresh pour lui demander son avis._

Il prit une belle noisette de crème qu'il étala consciencieusement sur les autres bleus puis il se tourna prendre les potions qu'il lui tendit :

 _-Tiens, avale ça, tu as deux potions régénérantes et un philtre calmant, les régénérantes c'est pour activer ta fabrication de globules rouges et donc accélérer la cicatrisation, et le philtre pour t'aider un peu, moralement. Tu risques d'avoir la tête qui tourne mais c'est efficace._

Elle les prit, les avala et le remercia. Elle eût en effet le tournis quelques petites minutes, qui fût bien vite remplacé par une douce chaleur qui la réconfortait.

Elle se sentait mieux, beaucoup mieux, les douleurs de son dos diminuaient, mais elle se sentait très mal qu'il ait pu voir tout ça, surtout qu'il avait forcément dû lire ce qui était gravé en elle. Elle avait si honte.

Sirius la regardait, elle semblait perdue, un ange égaré en enfer.

Non, sa femme n'aurait pas honte de son calvaire, il s'y refusait !

Il finit par la relever et la prendre dans ses bras, il lui dit alors :

 _-Je ne veux pas que tu aies honte de toi, tu ne parles plus parce que tu as honte, parce que tu sais que j'ai vu certaines choses, mais je ne veux pas de ça, ceux qui devraient avoir honte, ce sont tous ces fils de pute ayant abusé de toi, ok, mon père le premier._

Elle leva des yeux vers lui surprise qu'il parle en ces termes

 _-Tu ne veux pas me le dire, mais je sais que la plupart de ces blessures ont été faites par mon paternel. Il a toujours été violent, avec moi aussi. Alors je suis plutôt bien placé pour savoir ce que ça fait,_ son ton se fit amer

Elle écarquilla les yeux, allant de surprise en surprise

 _-Tu veux m'en parler ?_ murmura-t-elle

 _-Pourquoi pas,_ répondit-il, _mais avant on va aller à la douche et se mettre dans le lit on sera plus à l'aise._ _Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on parle comme ça._

Elle acquiesça.

 _-Tu me laisses jeter un sort sur tes pansements histoire qu'ils ne prennent pas l'eau ?_

Elle fit oui de la tête et il exécuta un rapide mouvement de baguette en direction de son dos.

 _-Tu veux que je reste avec toi, ou tu préfères que je sorte ?_

Il avait posé la question innocemment, sans arrière-pensée.

 _-C'est toi qui choisis,_ murmura-t-elle

 _-Non, c'est toi qui choisis,_ fit-il reprenant ses mots qu'il articula doucement, en insistant sur le « toi »

 _-Reste alors_

Il était étonné de sa réponse mais n'en montra rien.

Il ignorait qu'elle avait répondu ainsi pour lui faire plaisir, se disant que s'il avait posé la question c'était pour espérer rester.

C'était faux bien sûr, mais aucun des deux n'avait compris les véritables intentions de l'autre, prisonniers des réactions du sort, prisonniers de leur passé.

Ils avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre mutuellement pour réussir à se comprendre.

Sirius resta donc là le temps qu'elle se douche, il avait cependant tourné la tête pour lui laisser de l'intimité, lui parlant de leur journée, la questionnant sur ce qu'elle avait préféré, ou ce qu'elle voudrait faire demain.

L'ambiance s'était détendue.

Alors qu'elle s'essuyait, il repensa au baiser qu'il lui avait donné, elle ne l'avait pas refusé, ce qu'il apprécia. Il ne savait pas quand il l'embrasserait de nouveau mais l'envie était déjà là.

Il se rappela alors qu'il devait aller doucement, ne pas se précipiter pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Mais Alexa l'interpella soudain :

 _-Sirius, j'en ai aussi sur les cuisses_

Elle n'eut pas besoin de préciser ses dires, le maraudeur sût de suite de quoi elle parlait et jura.

 _-Ok, habille-toi, mets tout sauf ton bas de pyjama et je te mettrai de la crème._

Elle se retint de lui dire qu'elle pouvait le faire toute seule, ne voulait pas que le sort lui tombe encore dessus. Elle fit donc ce qu'il lui avait demandé et le prévint quand elle était prête.

 _-C'est bon Sirius,_ dit-elle soudain

Inquiet de ses bleus qui marquaient tout son corps, il s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Il se retourna lentement vers elle :

 _-Approche-toi,_ lui dit-il.

Il vit deux beaux bleus en forme d'écrits, comme gravés à la plume, marquer ses cuisses beaucoup trop fines, il étala à nouveau la crème, se rinça les mains et lui dit :

 _-Ok je me douche aussi et on va discuter au lit d'accord ?_

Elle lui dit oui tout en enfilant son pantalon de pyjama et lui demanda gênée :

 _\- Je peux sortir de la salle de bain ?_

A sa question il pouffa :

 _-Mais oui bien sûr que tu peux sortir, file je te rejoins !_

Elle sortit et Sirius commença sa toilette.

Son dos encore sensible, elle marchait doucement.

Elle retrouva les deux maraudeurs chacun dans leur lit, se disputant apparemment sur les résultats d'un match de Quidditch qui opposait l'Irlande au Mexique.

Quand ils la virent, ils lui proposèrent de les rejoindre en désignant un fauteuil pas loin de Rémus.

Elle s'y assit, les mains sur les genoux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Sans avoir besoin de réfléchir plus car Rémus lui adressa la parole :

 _-Les potions t'ont fait du bien ?_ demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet

Elle le regarda étonnée qu'il sache

 _-C'est moi qui les ai donnés à Sirius,_ lui dit-il voyant son regard, _ça ne fait pas de mal d'en avoir une réserve, dès fois quand on se blesse on n'a pas envie de courir à l'infirmerie,_ prétexta-t-il.

C'était faux, mais il ne voulait pas lui révéler la véritable raison de cet attirail de potions.

Elle sembla satisfaite de cette réponse et lui sourit en retour.

 _-Merci beaucoup, oui ça a fait du bien._

 _-Tant mieux,_ fit James, rassuré de savoir qu'elle s'était laissée faire et qu'elle avait donc pu être soulagée.

 _-Je peux te poser une question James ?_

 _-Evidemment miss ! Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux savoir_

 _-Tu joues quel poste au Quidditch ?_

Le peu qu'elle en avait vu sur ce sport lui avait permis de savoir qu'elle l'appréciait.

Aussitôt la poitrine de James se gonfla de fierté :

 _-Oh non, tu n'aurais pas dû poser cette question,_ dit Lunard sur un ton taquin, _il ne va pas te lâcher de la soirée_

 _-Rabat-joie ! Elle s'y connait la petite dame, elle sait quelle question poser, c'est bien. Alors pour te répondre je suis Attrapeur, et Sirius lui est poursuiveur. C'est difficile d'être attrapeur, faut être malin, agile, futé, arriver à penser comme un vif d'or. Ça fait quatre ans que je suis dans l'équipe, c'est une vraie fierté, ils ne me font même plus passer les sélections chaque année, je rêve d'intégrer une équipe nationale après Poudlard, pour moi le Quidditch…_

 _-est vraiment la plus belle réussite de tout le monde sorcier, on la connaît la chanson Cornedrue !_

Sirius sortit de la salle de bains, serviette autour de la taille, se séchant les cheveux en utilisant sa baguette comme d'un sèche-cheveux.

 _-Elle t'a posé une question simple mec, réponds simple !_

Et il repartit, hilare, dans la salle de bains s'habiller

 _-Non je rectifie,_ fit James Sirius le dos tourné _, vous êtes tous les deux des rabat-joie !_

Rémus éclata de rire face à James qui feignit le vexé.

Sirius ressortit de la salle de bains, et d'un rapide coup d'œil à Alexa lui proposa d'aller au lit.

 _-Je te propose de fermer les rideaux, le temps qu'on parle et si tu veux on les réouvrira après pour dormir, ok ?_

Alexa accepta, ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux sur le lit, dans une intimité totale.

* * *

 _ **Etes-vous choqués des blessures d'Alexa ? Sirius a-t-il eu la bonne attitude ? Sirius va-t-il se livrer à Alexa? Cela va-t-il leur permettre de se rapprocher?**_

 _ **Vous le découvrirez au prochain épisode :)**_

 _ **Heureux du premier "baiser"?**_

 _ **Chers lecteurs, une petite review fait vraiment toujours plaisir :)**_

 _ **A bientôt**_

 _ **Lessa**_


	22. Chapter 22

**MAJ 11/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !**

 **Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !**

* * *

 _ **Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Je suis super méga heureuse, et ça grâce à vous tous ! vous avez été généreux en reviews ! Alors recevez mes plus sincères remerciements, si vous me faîtes ça à chaque fois ça serait génial**_

 _ **Alors big merci à Salmonelodie, SuperSuperbus, CFLM angel, Kimy 25 et Juliette , coeur sur vous :)**_

 _ **Quand à tous ceux qui me lisent, un gros merci aussi pour vous.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**_

 _ **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

 _ **Juliette :merci pour ta review ma belle, je ne peux pas te répondre en privé car tu review anonymement, mais je tiens quand même à te remercier, alors si tu repasses par là :), merci à toi pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)**_

 _ **Je vous dis à tout en bas, et en attendant, enjoy ! ;)**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**

 **Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**

* * *

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

Sirius ressortit de la salle de bains, et d'un rapide coup d'œil à Alexa lui proposa d'aller au lit.

-Je te propose de fermer les rideaux, le temps qu'on parle et si tu veux on les réouvrira après pour dormir, ok ?

Alexa accepta, ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux sur le lit, dans une intimité totale.

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

 _-Ça va tes blessures ?_

 _-J'ai déjà bien moins mal, merci Sirius, et merci de ne pas m'avoir rejetée et de m'avoir soignée_

 _-C'est normal ma belle, je te l'ai dit, je veux qu'on puisse réussir ce mariage, et qu'on dise merde et au sort et à mon père !_

Chacun s'était installé dans une position confortable et attendait maintenant que l'autre parle, le silence n'était pas gênant, mais personne ne semblait oser le briser.

 _-Alors ton père…,_ dit lentement Alexa au bout d'un moment, qui ne savait pas trop si elle pouvait revenir sur le sujet

 _-Il n'est pas réputé pour être tendre,_ répondit Sirius amèrement, _surtout envers ceux qui lui tiennent tête, et tu remarqueras que je suis quelqu'un d'assez têtu._

Elle acquiesça doucement, il s'ouvrait à elle comme nul n'avait jamais fait, c'était agréable.

Elle buvait ses paroles, tandis que Sirius n'arrêtait pas de parler :

 _-Mon père et moi on ne partage pas les mêmes avis sur la population sorcière, il est bloqué avec cette satané pureté du sang, il n'accorde de véritable intérêt et crédibilité qu'aux gens issus de Serpentard. Toute ma famille a été à Serpentard, et j'ai fini avec le dos dans quasiment le même état que le tien quand il a su que j'intégrais Gryffondor. J'avais onze ans. Au retour des vacances de la Toussaint, James vit mon dos et me dit d'aller à l'infirmerie, ce que j'ai refusé, et j'me rappelle qu'il a alors gueulé si fort, que j'y suis presque allé en courant rien que pour fuir sa foudre._

Il éclata de rire à ce souvenir, un rire teinté d'amertume.

 _-Tiens, tu veux voir ?_

Il retira son tee-shirt, et lui tourna le dos, se livrant à elle sans gêne ou pudeur.

Elle pouvait voir des fines cicatrices, blanches, qui barraient son dos, parfois allant jusque sur sa nuque. Elle en eut des frissons.

Tout cela la fit réfléchir, il n'avait pas eu non plus une enfance heureuse, elle lui trouvait des points communs avec son histoire à elle, de tristes points communs mais c'était toujours ça.

Elle se dit que peut-être il serait plus compréhensif si un jour elle avait le courage de lui parler de son passé.

Il remit son haut et se retourna vers elle, l'air grave.

 _-Si j'ai survécu Alexa, c'est parce que mes deux amis ont toujours été là, j'ai pleuré plus d'une fois dans les bras de James, et mes amis m'ont toujours soutenu et écouté. Et je veux maintenant assurer ce rôle pour toi._

Puis il reprit sa pensée où il l'avait laissée

 _-James est un frère pour moi, Rémus aussi, bien plus que celui que j'ai de mon sang, Régulus est trop comme mon père, même si lui agit par peur de lui, pas par conviction._

Sirius grimaça à cette idée.

 _-Mais personne ne m'obligera à penser comme il veut ! Et la pureté du sang me laisse juste froid. Regarde Lily, tu te souviens d'elle hein ?_

Elle fit oui de la tête

 _-C'est la meilleure élève de notre promo, et en plus de ça c'est une fille géniale. Bah tu vois mon père il s'en fout, pour lui elle est juste bonne à exterminer !_

Il souffla comme un chien enragé à cette idée.

 _-Alors mon père me bat régulièrement, sorts, torture, tout y passe pour m'inculquer sa façon de voir. Surtout que j'aime bien aller à l'encontre de ses principes, il devient fou de savoir que je fréquente des sang-mêlés ou des enfants de moldus, ou que j'attaque des Serpentards, c'est d'ailleurs ça qui m'a valu,_ il ne savait pas quel mot employer, il opta pour : _ta venue._ _A chaque vacance je reviens comme un éclopé et c'est souvent James qui s'occupe de moi, et Rémus. Je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie, j'ai suffisamment honte, et je ne veux pas faire ce plaisir à mon père, qu'il sache que je suis allé quémander de l'aide. C'est pour ça que je passe mes fins de grandes vacances souvent chez James, j'échappe un peu à tout ça. Ça ne lui plaît pas, à mon père que je ne sois pas à la maison, mais même s'il est à Gryffondor, James est un sang-pur, alors il ne peut pas trop dire non._

Sirius se vidait le cœur, ça lui faisait du bien de lui parler de tout ça, et il espérait que comme ça, quand elle comprendrait qu'ils avaient traversé des épreuves communes, elle serait plus à l'aise pour se confier à lui.

Il ne voulait pas représenter une menace pour elle mais être une épaule sur laquelle elle pourrait pleurer et guérir.

 _-Les parents de James ne se préoccupent pas du sang ?_ questionna-t-elle

 _-Les parents de James sont des gens normaux, des sorciers qui pensent qu'il y a des gens bien de partout, et des gens mauvais de partout aussi. Je suis convaincu qu'ils auraient été tout aussi heureux s'il avait été à Serpentard. James et moi on est convaincus que ce n'est pas ta maison qui te définit mais les actes que tu fais. Il y a des Serpentards qui ont très bien fini, et des Gryffondors qui ont mal tourné, enivrés d'idées terribles, même des Serdaigles, ou des Poufsouffles. Bref tout ça pour te dire que non les parents de James ne se préoccupent pas de ton sang, tant que tu es quelqu'un de bien._

 _\- Et donc si je n'étais pas de sang pur, ça te serait égal ?_ avança-t-elle avec prudence.

 _\- Quelle question, tu pourrais même être « de sang impur » comme dirait mon père que je m'en contre-fiche._

Elle soupira comme soulagée

 _-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?_

 _\- Parce que je ne connais ni ma mère ni mon père et que du coup je ne connais pas mes origines._

Sirius baissa la tête tristement et répondit les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de ses chaussettes :

 _-Alexa j'en suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais aimé que ta vie soit différente mais si ça peut te rassurer, ce n'est pas ce qui constitue ton sang qui m'importe, c'est ce que tu as dans ton cœur, et de ce que j'ai vu il y a de belles choses, termina-t-il en un sourire_

Alexa ne s'attendant pas à cela, rougit sous ce qu'elle décela être un compliment.

 _-Mon père t'a torturée toi aussi._

Ce n'était pas une question, une simple constatation malheureuse.

Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

 _-Je crois qu'un jour je nous vengerai de ce salaud._

 _-Tu deviendrais donc comme lui Sirius ?_

Le ton d'Alexa bouleversa le garçon.

Elle était bonne, une bonne âme, à qui tant de mauvaises choses étaient arrivées. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

 _-Tu as raison_ lui dit-il, _mais ce qu'il m'a fait subir, ce qu'il t'a fait subir c'est injuste, et ça me met en colère._

 _-Mais maintenant on est tous les deux,_ murmura-t-elle.

Face à toute cette douceur, il s'adoucit, elle s'ouvrait à lui, et il en fût particulièrement ému.

 _-Tu as raison,_ répondit-il en lui prenant les mains, qu'il embrassa successivement.

 _-Alexa, tu peux tout me raconter, sur ta vie d'avant, tes souvenirs, ce que mon père t'a fait, ce que d'autres t'ont fait, je peux tout entendre, et ça te libérera._

 _\- Merci Sirius, mais je ne suis pas prête à tout ça. Dans ma tête, je suis encore esclave, si ce n'est de toi directement, parce que tu le refuses, je le suis de ce sort, et je n'oublie pas que je te dois totale obéissance._

En disant cela elle s'était machinalement touchée l'épaule où le sortilège avait marqué sa peau.

Le silence s'installa tranquillement, la fatigue de la journée les gagnaient et Sirius savait qu'elle ne se dévoilerait pas ce soir.

 _-Je te propose qu'on dorme, si tu le veux bien,_ dit-il en relevant les rideaux d'un mouvement de poignée, baguette en main.

Il espérait au fond de lui qu'elle lui dise que c'était inutile, qu'il pouvait les garder défaits mais elle ne le fit pas, il mit donc sa frustration de côté.

Il avait promis qu'il serait patient, il n'avait plus qu'à tenir sa promesse.

Ils passèrent donc leur deuxième nuit comme la première, les rideaux ouverts.

Il éteignit sa baguette et se tourna vers elle, prêt à l'enlacer.

Elle le laissa faire, ce qui le consola quelque peu, et il en profita pour se coller un peu plus contre elle.

Ils finirent par s'endormir.

Au petit matin, des bruits le tirèrent du sommeil, c'était James et Rémus qui se préparaient pour leur journée de cours.

Il était toujours contre son dos, une jambe sur les siennes.

James lui dit doucement, car Alexa ne s'était pas réveillée :

 _-Désolé Patmol, on essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible_

 _\- T'inquiète mec ! Toute façon j'pense qu'on ne va pas tarder, courage pour les cours._

 _-Merci !_ lui dirent en chœur les deux autres

 _-On se voit au déjeuner ?_ demanda-t-il

 _-Ça roule,_ dit Cornedrue

Et ils quittèrent le dortoir

Sirius regarda l'heure, il n'était pas huit heures encore, il vit qu'Alexa dormait bien, il se recala bien, sa tête dans ses cheveux, et se rendormit.

Peu après, ils se réveillèrent, quasiment en même temps.

Alexa sentait bien qu'il était contre elle, mais ne dit rien, elle parvenait presque à apprécier cette proximité, et tant qu'il ne lui en demandait pas plus, ça lui convenait.

- _Il est quelle heure Sirius ?_

 _-Presque dix heures trente ma belle_ , lui répondit-il, _tu veux dormir encore ?_

Elle fit non de la tête et se tourna doucement vers lui, sans qu'il ne la décolle.

Il la regardait et se demandait si c'était l'effet du sort, ou simplement lui, mais il se sentait de plus en plus attaché à elle, le mot amoureux l'effleura, mais il chassa cette idée, trouvant que c'était encore trop tôt.

Mais il savait que tôt ou tard il devrait affronter ses sentiments.

Il se détacha d'elle à regret, se leva du lit, s'étira si fort que ses talons décollèrent du sol et il poussa un bâillement qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un rugissement.

 _-Le petit déjeuner est fini dans la grande salle, mais on a des réserves ici,_ dit-il fier de lui, _alors que veux-tu pour ton petit déjeuner ma belle ?_

Il ouvrit son tiroir qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de ses amis, au contraire, car lui avait en plus du reste, des flasques de jus de citrouille et de limonade de rose, il trouvait cela à Honeydukes, et en raffolait.

Mais ce matin c'était de la bièraubeurre qui le tenta, il tendit sa flasque à Alexa après en avoir bu une belle gorgée.

Elle hésita

 _-Tu ne connais pas ?_

Elle lui fit signe que non

 _-Alors laisse-moi être celui qui te fera découvrir ce breuvage._

Il approcha d'un geste théâtral la flasque de la bouche d'Alexa, qui, amusée, le laissa faire.

Elle but une gorgée et trouva cela délicieux.

 _-Ton homme, il connaît les bonnes choses,_ dit Sirius d'un ton trop sérieux, avant d'éclater de rire.

Il quitta le dortoir pour aller se préparer dans la salle de bain, et revint, rasé de près, habillé d'une chemise bordeaux, aux manches longues, et d'un pantalon en toile gris. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sans son uniforme. Et appréciait plutôt ce qu'elle voyait. Son futur époux avait un don naturel pour l'élégance, c'était indéniable.

Elle le remplaça à la salle de bains, se coiffa, se parfuma et s'habilla d'un cache cœur émeraude et d'un pantalon droit de couleur noir. Ses baskets de la veille rechaussées, elle le rejoignit dans le dortoir.

Il était occupé à fourrer des grignotages dans un sac bandoulière aux couleurs de sa maison

 _-Si on a faim avant le repas de midi,_ lui dit-il avant d'ajouter :

 _-Alexa, avant qu'on parte, j'aimerais jeter un œil à tes blessures si tu es d'accord ? Pour re désinfecter ce qui en a besoin, et te faire des pansements propres, passer un peu de crème sur les bleus ne serait pas de trop non plus._

Elle acquiesça, et comme la veille au soir retira son haut.

Sirius, bien que toujours choqué par l'état de son dos, était toutefois soulagé de voir que ses blessures commençaient à cicatriser, même si ce n'était toujours pas beau à voir.

Il nettoya du mieux qu'il pût, en tâchant de lui faire le moins mal possible, refit des pansements propres, ceux de la veille étaient recouverts de pus, de sang, il ne fallait pas laisser ça sur sa peau.

Comme hier elle ne dit rien, mais à la différence qu'aujourd'hui, elle commençait à apprécier de sentir ses mains s'activer sur sa peau.

Ce contact doux, bienveillant lui faisait connaître des émotions qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenties avant, et même s'il lui faisait parfois mal, elle trouvait ça agréable qu'il prenne soin d'elle. Elle qui craignait tant le contact des hommes, elle se surprit à aimer que les mains de Sirius la touchent, car ils la touchaient comme jamais nul ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle pria alors très fort pour que cela dure.

Il la sortit cependant de ses prières en lui parlant :

 _-Tourne-toi que je regarde les bleus causés par le sort._

Elle se retourna vers lui pour lui faire face et ils virent tous les deux que rien n'avait changé, contrairement au dos où les bleus s'effaçaient sous l'effet de la crème.

Il grogna de mécontentement, les regarda attentivement et lui demanda s'il pouvait jeter un œil à ceux de ses cuisses.

Ni les bleus de l'épaule, ni ceux sur son ventre n'avaient disparus, comme si la crème n'avait pas agi, il voulait quand même vérifier ceux des jambes pour être sûr, tout en étant déjà certain de ce qu'il constaterait.

Elle défit alors son pantalon et se retrouva, pantalon en bas des chevilles, en sous-vêtements devant Sirius.

Gênée, elle ne manifesta rien, voulant lui faire confiance.

Sirius quant à lui, était quasiment tout aussi gêné qu'elle, elle était complètement en sous-vêtements, contrairement à hier, mais en digne infirmier personnel, il resta professionnel, contemplant ses bleus qui ne lui plaisaient vraiment pas, bien qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de la dévorer discrètement des yeux.

 _-Rhabille-toi,_ lui dit-il finalement, sentant une réaction vers le sud de son corps qu'il voulait absolument lui cacher.

Il se tourna, et prétexta de vouloir aller se laver les mains pour s'enfuir dans la salle de bains.

S'il s'était écouté il les aurait laissé parcourir ce corps qu'il mourrait d'envie de découvrir maintenant qu'il l'avait vu dans ses sous-vêtements.

Ils n'étaient pas affriolants, plutôt même basiques, mais ça lui avait suffi pour le mettre dans un état d'excitation qu'il associa à l'effet du sort.

Il se passa le visage à l'eau froide, calma ses ardeurs, et retourna dans le dortoir.

Heureusement pour lui, elle s'était rhabillée.

Il soupira discrètement de soulagement, et lui dit :

 _-J'aimerais que l'on passe rapidement à l'infirmerie ce matin si ça ne te dérange pas, je voudrais quand même l'avis de Madame Pomfresh sur tes bleus._

 _-Si ça peut te rassurer Sirius, il n'y a pas de souci._

 _-Ok on va y aller alors. Heu Alexa, je voulais te dire, je suis content que tu m'aies laissé te soigner, et qu'on ait pu parler hier soir, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt chouette_

 _Chouette ?_ _Sirius_ , se dit-il, _tu n'avais pas plus mâture à dire ? Pathétique, tu deviens pathétique mon pauvre !_

 _-J'ai trouvé ça bien aussi_ , lui répondit-elle, inconsciente qu'il était en train de se morigéner, comme un adolescent vivant son premier amour et qui se sentait stupide.

\- _Tant mieux_ , lui dit-il chassant ses pensées _, tu as mangé un peu ? On y va ?_

Elle lui fit signe que c'était bon et se mirent en route.

* * *

 ** _Bon petit chapitre tranquille hein, j'aime bien l'idée de les voir se rapprocher doucement, ne pas aller trop vite, même si ça devient difficile pour Sirius ^^ le pauvre... Ça bougera un peu plus dans le prochain, enfin c'est mon avis ^^_**

 ** _Qu'en avez vous pensé? Avez-vous apprécié qu'il se confie à Alexa? Comment voyez vous la suite?_**

 ** _Faites chauffer vos claviers, en attendant je vous dis à très vite mes lecteurs adorés !_**

 ** _Lessa qui vous embrasse fort !_**


	23. Chapter 23

**MAJ 11/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !**

 **Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !**

* * *

 _ **Bonjour à tous et tous, voici le 23ème chapitre de**_ _ **Tu seras ma femme**_

 _ **Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews**_

 _ **Big dédicace à SuperSuperbus et Guest**_

 _ **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira chers lecteurs !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse ici, on se retrouve en bas,**_

 _ **Lessa**_

 _ **Réponse aux reviews anonymes !**_

 _ **Guest :**_

 _ **Sache déjà que je prends ton vote en compte pour Hope !**_

 _ **Je voulais te remercier pour ta longue et constructive review.**_

 _ **Je ne prends pas mal du tout toutes tes remarques, au contraire**_

 _ **Pour tout te dire, cette idée de fic m'est venue subitement, j'ai commencé à écrire, écrire, écrire, jusqu'à ce que les idées se forment véritablement, et que l'histoire éclose pour de bon.**_

 _ **J'ai évidemment revu, corrigé avant de publier mais l'excitation de publier, l'envie de me faire plaisir et de vous faire découvrir ma fic ont pris le dessus**_

 _ **Comme un jeune chiot je me suis lancée, puis au fil des chapitres j'ai de plus en plus structuré, de plus en plus j'ai calmé mon excitation pour faire quelque chose de plus réfléchi, plus soigné**_

 _ **Je te remercie de t'être « accrochée » et que tu aies senti une évolution dans la suite.**_

 _ **Il n'est pas exclu qu'un jour je retravaille, repasse sur les tous premiers chapitres, pour les mûrir, les affiner.**_

 ** _J'essaie vraiment de me glisser dans la peau de chaque personnage, de leur faire une réaction personnelle à chaque événement, de retranscrire ce qu'ils ressentent._**

 _ **Il est aussi parfois difficile d'écrire, car au-delà de son propre plaisir, on oublie parfois son fil conducteur pour écrire « ce qui ferait plaisir » au lecteur.**_

 _ **C'est important, évidemment, mais je ne veux pas plonger dans quelque chose qui pourrait devenir trop éloigné de mon idée de base, pour simplement plaire, sans autre but.**_

 _ **Je te remercie encore mille fois de ton avis, très constructif, vrai et que je partage. La réaction du père de Sirius est évidemment quelque peu disproportionnée, mais j'ai trouvé que cela rimait bien avec ce personnage, qui a un peu vu comme la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase l'acte gratuit de son fils. Ce n'est pas impossible que je retravaille cela un jour dans les premiers chapitres pour coller à quelque chose d'un peu plus naturel.**_

 _ **Le personnage d'Alexa me tenait vraiment à cœur, et quelque part, il est vrai j'avais hâte de l'introduire.**_

 _ **Je te remercie n'hésites pas à pour la suite à me donner ton ressenti, il est bon d'avoir un œil critique constructif comme tu l'as fait :)**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'œuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**

 **Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**

* * *

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

 _-J'ai trouvé ça bien aussi_ , lui répondit-elle, inconsciente qu'il était en train de se morigéner, comme un adolescent vivant son premier amour et qui se sentait stupide.

\- _Tant mieux_ , lui dit-il chassant ses pensées _, tu as mangé un peu ? On y va ?_

Elle lui fit signe que c'était bon et se mirent en route.

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

Ils ne croisèrent que peu d'élèves en route, seulement des sixièmes et septièmes années, qui n'avaient pas cours à cette heure-ci.

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh était penchée sur un élève de deuxième année qui avait vu son chaudron lui sauter dessus pour l'avaler.

Elle tentait désespérément de convaincre le chaudron de libérer le pauvre enfant.

Ce spectacle amusa beaucoup Sirius, tandis qu'il effrayait Alexa, elle ignorait que les cours de potion pouvaient être si dangereux.

 _-Ne ris pas Sirius, il pourrait étouffer là-dedans !_ s'exclama-t-elle alors que Madame Pomfresh négociait toujours.

Mais Sirius était intenable, il riait à s'en tenir les côtes. Il savait, lui, que ce n'était pas si dangereux que ça, l'élève avait dû maltraiter d'une façon ou autre son matériel et il se vengeait. Il le libérerait bien tôt ou tard.

Le chaudron s'agitait comme s'il était fabriqué à base de chewing-gum et épousait parfaitement la forme de l'enfant.

Se formant et se déformant comme s'il répondait vindicativement à l'infirmière, il remuait, sautillait dans tous les sens ce qui permettait à l'air de pénétrer, et donc de laisser l'enfant respirer, on entendait même parfois ses cris terrorisés, qui venaient rajouter à l'hilarité du Gryffondor.

Sirius cessa pourtant de rire immédiatement quand Alexa tomba à genoux poussant un cri déchirant.

Madame Pomfresh se retourna immédiatement vers l'origine du cri et courut vers la jeune fille.

Sirius retrouva son sérieux en un instant, et pria le sort d'arrêter de faire souffrir sa belle.

 _-Que se passe-t-il ?_ s'exclama l'infirmière inquiète à la vue de la jeune fille assaillie de douleur

 _-Rien de nouveau_ répondit lassement Sirius… _Dès qu'elle dit quelque chose qui ne plaît pas au sort, il la torture._

Il l'avait prise contre lui, agenouillé par terre, heureusement l'infirmerie était vide excepté le chaudron et son otage.

Ce n'était certainement pas lui qui irait parler, l'enfant devant être beaucoup trop inquiet de son propre sort pour se préoccuper de ce qui se passait dans l'infirmerie, aucun risque donc que cette histoire s'ébruite.

Le sort la libéra après quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité aux deux concernés, la laissant haletante, par terre, dans les bras de Sirius.

Quand Madame Pomfresh sentit que la crise était passée, elle proposa aussitôt à Sirius de l'allonger sur un lit, loin du chaudron, et déplia aussitôt un paravent autour d'eux.

 _-Ça va ma belle ?_ demanda anxieux Sirius à Alexa, pendant que l'infirmière était partie chercher des potions.

 _-Je n'ai pas pesé mes mots Sirius pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû te donner d'ordre. Je m'excuse._

Et voilà comme à chaque punition, ils reculèrent de trois pas dans leur relation, alors que Sirius l'avait fait avancer d'un.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et s'assit sur le lit

 _-Je ne suis pas fâché, j'ai aimé ton inquiétude, et pour te rassurer, il n'arrivera rien à ce gamin._

Madame Pomfresh était revenue et lui tendait un verre contenant une mixture qu'elle connaissait bien : son fameux remontant !

Elle la remercia et l'avala cul-sec.

 _-Restez là un moment,_ intima la soignante au jeune couple _, ça vous fera du bien Alexa. Mais vous Sirius racontez-moi ce qu'il vient de se passer._

Alors, sans lâcher la main de la jeune fille, Sirius raconta tout ce qui était arrivé en quarante-huit heures à peine, et termina par la raison qui les avait poussés à venir la consulter.

Elle pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils à la fin du discours du maraudeur.

 _-Vous me laisseriez voir vos marques Alexa ?_

Celle-ci jeta un œil à Sirius, elle ne voulait pas vraiment, mais c'est lui qui aurait le dernier mot.

Il comprit son regard et lui dit doucement :

 _-Elle ne veut que t'aider ma belle, pas te faire de mal, je pense qu'on devrait la laisser voir._

Elle opina de la tête, en signe de soumission et retira son cache-cœur et son pantalon.

L'infirmière regarda les bleus, refronça les sourcils, réfléchissant ardemment.

 _-Je vais demander au directeur de venir,_ annonça-t-elle soudain.

Alexa gesticula alors très mal à l'aise.

Devant son trouble, elle ajouta avec douceur :

 _-Rhabillez-vous pendant ce temps._

Alexa se détendit, et l'infirmière les quitta.

Sirius attendit qu'elle soit de nouveau vêtue et se rassit près d'elle, il lui tenait les mains, inquiet.

 _-On va voir ce que dit le professeur Dumbledore ok ? En attendant ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Et s'il te plaît, ne t'excuses pas, je ne considère pas que tu m'aies mal parlé, tu n'as absolument pas mérité cette punition._

Elle s'apaisa aux mots de Sirius, et quelques dix minutes plus tard l'infirmière revint accompagnée du directeur.

 _-Sirius, Alexa,_ dit l'ancien, _je suis ravi de vous revoir mes chers enfants. Madame Pomfresh m'a indiqué que ça n'allait pas très fort, vous voulez bien m'en dire un peu plus._

Il avait en effet reçu une missive rouge dans son bureau, frappée du sceau de l'infirmière, à peine quelques mots étaient dessus : « ils sont avec moi, vous devriez venir les voir, ils ont un souci. » Cela avait suffi à tout lui faire quitter pour quasiment se précipiter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il tâcha toutefois de cacher son inquiétude, pour rassurer les enfants, mais il avait hâte de connaître ce qu'il se passait.

A nouveau Sirius raconta, les punitions, et leurs contextes, les bleus, sous le regard attentif de son directeur d'école qui ne parût pas surpris.

 _-Le sort recherche la stabilité Sirius,_ dit-il, _Alexa sera plus libre lorsque le sort sera stable, pour l'instant aux yeux du sort, vous cherchez à le duper en ne consommant pas votre mariage. Et comme je vous l'avais expliqué dans mon bureau, il s'en prend à elle. C'est injuste mais seuls vous deux avez la possibilité de remédier à cela. Quand le sort la reconnaîtra comme votre égale,_ reprenant là sans le savoir les termes de Rémus _, il devrait la laisser un peu plus tranquille, ce seront plus vos actes à vous qui auront des conséquences à partir de là. Si vous l'autorisez à faire de la magie, par exemple, elle pourra en faire, ce qui, vous l'avez vu, est impossible aujourd'hui,_ faisant référence à la tentative de Lily pour lui faire faire un sort que Sirius venait de lui raconter.

Il hocha la tête, tant qu'ils ne passeraient pas à l'acte, Alexa serait encore plus soumise, encore plus punie, encore plus bridée, mais s'il l'honorait, sans son consentement, alors qu'il lui avait promis de la respecter, il perdrait toute sa confiance.

C'était inextricable, un violent mal de tête le prit.

 _-Les bleus sont aussi un moyen de pression_ , continua le directeur, t _ant que vous ne vous soumettrez pas au sort pleinement, il s'occupera de la faire souffrir. Réfléchissez-bien, mais agissez vite mes enfants._

Et sur ces paroles, il les quitta.

Madame Pomfresh resta auprès d'eux, elle avait un baume avec elle, qu'elle voulait appliquer sur les bleus, s'ils ne disparaissaient pas, elle voulait voir si au moins, ils arrêteraient de faire souffrir la jeune fille.

 _-Voilà, tenez-moi au courant, si c'est efficace je vous en donnerai un pot. Restez là tant que vous souhaitez, et ensuite allez manger. Prenez soin de vous mes enfants._

Sirius et Alexa la remercièrent chaleureusement, et elle partit, jurant en voyant que le chaudron n'avait toujours pas daigné recracher l'élève.

Cela ne tira pas un sourire à Sirius, qui n'avait plus vraiment le cœur à la fête, il contemplait sa belle.

Elle ne disait rien, elle savait que ça allait devoir se passer et vite, mais elle ne le voulait pas.

Elle s'effondra soudain en larmes et dit à Sirius

 _-Ça ne sert à rien de vouloir me ménager je suis là, pour ça, c'est mon rôle ! Ça ne me fera rien, rien de plus que ce que je connais déjà. Alors agis comme tu dois le faire, je ne t'en voudrais pas, je sais que tu y es obligé quelque part. Et j'ai tellement l'habitude,_

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton si détaché qu'il fit mal à Sirius

Mais il refusa en bloc ce qu'elle venait de lui dire :

 _-Je t'ai dit que j'attendrai, et c'est ce que je ferai, si on se soude et qu'on se soutient, même si je ne ressens pas la souffrance lors des punitions on y arrivera. Je sais que chacune d'entre elles est une torture pour toi ma belle,_ il arrangea une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en parlant, _mais te faire cela, alors que je sais que tu ne veux pas, c'est au-dessus de mes forces, je ne me vois pas t'infliger une telle souffrance._

Elle était à l'intérieur soulagée, il maintenait sa promesse, Alexa sentait qu'elle commençait à vraiment lui faire confiance et lui sourit pour le remercier.

Ils finirent par partir de l'infirmerie, et vu l'heure, presque treize heures, rejoignirent les maraudeurs pour déjeuner.

Sirius était maussade, mais ses amis ne posèrent pas de questions, trop d'oreilles indiscrètes autour d'eux.

Malgré l'incident du matin, le déjeuner se passa bien, Alexa se détendait, elle parla et rit avec les Maraudeurs, retrouvant un Sirius de plus en plus jovial et souriant.

Le repas leur fit du bien, et elle nota qu'une fois encore le garçon lui servait son repas, en prenant soin, cette fois, de lui demander ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir et dans les quantités qu'elle désirait.

Elle appréciait cette attention, il était particulièrement précautionneux avec elle depuis l'infirmerie, et elle trouvait cela réconfortant.

Ce fût donc des pâtes au brocolis et du thon mi-cuit pour elle, et une plâtrée de pâtes carbonara pour lui.

Sirius avait peu à peu retrouvé de sa superbe, il cherchait à la faire rire tout le long du repas, et il parvenait plutôt à son but.

Mais derrière son air insouciant il réfléchissait ardemment

Pour les sortir de ce pétrin il savait qu'il n'existait qu'une seule solution, il fallait qu'il fasse de sorte qu'Alexa ait vraiment confiance en lui, il devait réussir à la convaincre de lui parler, il devait la séduire pour qu'elle veuille bien coucher avec lui, de façon consentante, et permettre ainsi la stabilisation définitive du sort. Et pour ça il devrait se montrer séducteur et irréprochable.

Il passa donc l'après-midi à essayer de la détendre, de la faire rire ou sourire, à parler de son propre passé, à tenter des rapprochements.

La séduction marchait avec toutes les filles de Poudlard, même sur celles dont Sirius ne voulait pas, et il agissait avec elle comme il aurait fait avec une fille à conquérir, car c'est ce qu'elle était au final s'il voulait que leur relation se passe au mieux.

Une fille qu'il allait devoir apprivoiser, protéger.

Il se mettrait alors en mode tombeur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse confiance, qu'elle l'apprécie et que peut-être elle accepte de partager son lit autrement que pour y dormir.

Il remarqua pendant l'après-midi qu'Alexa semblait réceptive à ses tentatives, et il espérait chaque fois que ce n'était pas uniquement par crainte du sort.

Vers dix-sept heures, alors qu'ils venaient de passer un moment au lac, Sirius espérant désespérément que le calamar géant pointe le bout de ses tentacules, ils prirent le chemin du pont suspendu qui menait à la volière.

Il voulait lui remettre le cadeau que Lily lui avait fait passer par l'intermédiaire de James.

* * *

 _ **Voilà tout le monde, le sort se fait pressant, comment réagiriez-vous à la place de Sirius?**_

 _ **J'attends vos avis impatiemment alors n'hésitez pas :) une review fait toujours plaisir !**_

 _ **A bientôt**_

 _ **Amitiés**_

 _ **Lessa**_


	24. Chapter 24

**MAJ 11/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !**

 **Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa**

 **Un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien** **!**

* * *

Bonjour à tous et toutes, chers lecteurs, lectrices

On se retrouve pour le nouveau chapitre :) Sirius va-t-il réussir à offrir son cadeau à Alexa? je vous laisse découvrir cela

Mais avant je tiens à remercier Kimy25 et SuperSuperbus pour leurs reviews et leur fidélité !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !

Je vous dis à tout en bas

Lessa

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'œuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**

 **Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**

* * *

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

Vers dix-sept heures, alors qu'ils venaient de passer un moment au lac, Sirius espérant désespérément que le calamar géant pointe le bout de ses tentacules, ils prirent le chemin du pont suspendu qui menait à la volière.

Il voulait lui remettre le cadeau que Lily lui avait fait passer par l'intermédiaire de James.

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

Alexa eût d'abord le vertige en haut de ce pont qui culminait à quelques dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol, Sirius en profita pour se mettre derrière elle qui s'appuyait sur le pont de bois pour regarder l'horizon, et après avoir sorti de sa poche la petite boîte qu'il avait réussi discrètement à emballer, il passa son bras autour d'elle, secouant nonchalamment la main qui contenait le présent.

Elle n'y fit pas attention au début, mais l'agitation incessante du garçon lui fit finalement baisser les yeux.

Elle vit alors un petit paquet rouge entouré d'un ruban or dans sa main.

Il vit qu'elle avait baissé la tête, et donc vu son cadeau, alors il lui murmura à l'oreille :

 _-Tu attends quoi pour l'ouvrir ?_

Mais au lieu de l'effet escompté, surprise, déchirage de papier, exclamation émue et saut dans ses bras, il ne la vit que se tendre.

Elle semblait pétrifiée.

Elle connaissait ses mots, les avait déjà entendus, pas du tout dans le même contexte, et ce souvenir douloureux la figea sur place.

Sirius savait-il les mots qu'il employait ?

Connaissait-il au moins le sens caché de sa phrase ?

Elle l'ignorait, mais ne pouvait maîtriser sa réaction.

Agacé de la voir passive, il l'interpella, dans le but qu'elle se tourne vers lui.

 _-Qu'y-a-t-il ma belle_? demanda Sirius, quand elle lui fit face.

 _-Rien,_ murmura-t-elle

 _-Tu prends le risque de me mentir Alexa ? Tu es sûre de vouloir prendre ce risque ?_

Il savait que c'était simplement dégueulasse de jouer sur sa peur du sort pour la forcer à se confier à lui, mais il était prêt à agir comme un salaud si ça permettait à Alexa de s'ouvrir à lui.

Elle baissa les yeux, il avait raison, mais elle craignait de lui raconter son passé, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la rejette.

 _-Tu peux tout me dire_

Il insista sur le « tout ».

Elle le regardait, semblait hésitante, prise entre la peur du sort et la peur du rejet.

Il la contempla et lui dit sérieusement :

 _-Je suis un homme Alexa, et pourtant je n'ai eu aucune peine à te confier que j'ai pleuré, il y a peu encore, dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai une infinie confiance en toi. Parce que tu es destinée à être ma femme et que je ne veux pas avoir de secret pour toi._

Il dessinait sur ses joues des circonvolutions invisibles du bout du pouce tenant son visage en coupe, tandis qu'il lui parlait :

 _-Alors, sachant que ma future-épouse est une ancienne esclave sexuelle, je me doute que ce qu'elle a à me dire de son passé n'est pas forcément très rose et que c'est difficile pour elle d'évoquer ce qu'elle a vécu, et si je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me déballes tout là maintenant, je sais que tu ne le ferais pas, j'aimerais au moins connaître le souvenir qui t'a fait mal alors que je tenais à t'offrir un présent en prononçant une phrase maladroite qui t'a renvoyée dans ton passé. Partage avec moi ce lourd fardeau ma belle, je ne te jugerai pas, je t'aiderai juste, avec mes mots, ma présence, et mon amour à dépasser tout cela._

Elle le regarda soudain dans les yeux, et se figea à ses mots.

Avait-il dit par amour ?

Elle ignorait tout de l'amour, elle n'était pas digne d'amour, pas faite pour l'amour.

Être mariée était une chose, être aimée en était une autre.

 _-Amour_ répéta-t-elle en écho à ses paroles

Il ne se dégonfla pas et reprit :

 _-C'est ce qui est attendu d'un couple, marié de surcroît, tu ne crois pas ? Je ressens un attachement envers toi que je peux nommer sans crainte amour Alexa. Et c'est pour cette raison que je t'exhorte à me parler, je veux être digne de confiance pour toi, je veux être ton pilier, ton meilleur ami, ton amant et ton mari,_ finit-il dans un souffle.

Les yeux d'Alexa s'humidifièrent, on ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi.

 _-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire quel souvenir j'ai involontairement ravivé ma belle ?_

C'était encore pire pour elle de se savoir aimée de cet homme, elle qui se sentait si sale, si impure pour lui, elle avait honte de n'avoir que ces horreurs à lui raconter sur elle, mais il était là la regardant attendant désespérément qu'elle lui parle.

Et le sort aussi était là, latent, n'attendant que de la punir.

Alors elle releva son regard qu'elle planta dans ses yeux :

 _-J'ai entendu cette phrase une fois,_ commença-t-elle prudemment, incertaine de sa réaction, guettant chacun des traits de son visage, attentive à tout changement d'émotion.

 _-Il n'y pas si longtemps, peut-être six ou sept mois, je venais d'être offerte à l'ami de mon maître, pour le distraire pour son anniversaire, il était prévu que je passe le week-end chez lui._

Sirius l'invita du regard à continuer son histoire, elle vit qu'il ne jugeait pas, inspira un coup et continua :

 _-Le premier soir, arrivée dans la chambre, il me frappa la joue de sa main, et me fit tomber sur le lit,_ elle hésita soudainement, prit peur et dit, _Sirius, je ne veux pas continuer s'il te plaît._

Sa détresse tordit le cœur de Sirius qui la serra alors fort contre lui, en lui murmurant alors :

 _-Tout va bien, je suis là, prends tout ton temps, accepte de te libérer de cette souffrance, n'aies pas peur, tout ira bien._

Elle pleurait contre lui, elle n'avait jamais parlé de sa vie d'esclave, le faire se révélait si difficile, surtout quand on avait un homme si bon comme Sirius en face de soi.

Mais elle pouvait sentir ses intentions louables, calma ses pleurs, et reprit son récit contre le torse de cet homme qui l'aimait.

 _-Quand j'ai atterri sur le lit, il m'a déshabillée et est monté sur moi, ses genoux de part et d'autre de ma poitrine, il m'écrasait totalement, me faisant mal, il frottait son entrejambe sur moi en disant « c'est mon anniversaire, poupée, mais c'est toi qui as droit un cadeau, tu attends quoi pour l'ouvrir ? » Comme je ne bougeais pas, il a commencé à me battre, ne m'autorisant à le toucher que dès lors que je l'aurais supplié. Je ne voulais pas le supplier, j'étais déjà assez humiliée, mais ils aimaient tous, m'entendre leur demander de…,_ elle ne détailla pas, _mais je ne pouvais plus supporter la souffrance, il m'avait attachée les mains Sirius, il me battait et me fouettait, il s'amusait même à lécher certaines plaies qu'il me faisait. Alors j'ai craqué, pardonne-moi Sirius, mais je l'ai supplié, je l'ai supplié de me laisser lui faire une fellation. Il a alors arrêté de me battre, a détaché mes mains et s'est assis sur le lit, j'étais déjà au sol, il m'a attrapé les poignets et les a posés sur son pantalon au niveau de son sexe_ , elle déglutit bruyamment, _et m'a redit les mêmes mots, « tu attends quoi pour l'ouvrir », j'ai fini par ouvrir mon cadeau Sirius,_ finit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle éclata en sanglots. Sirius sentit monter une bouffée de haine monter en lui. Il garda sa belle collée contre lui. Il ne dit rien.

Après un tel aveu, pas besoin de mots, il fallait laisser le silence apaiser les esprits, calmer la peur de l'un et la colère de l'autre.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Sirius réfléchissant à son souvenir.

Ils ne lui avaient rien épargné, la violer ne suffisant pas, ils avaient cherché à la briser. Et ils avaient plutôt réussi.

Il devait retrouver ses tortionnaires, et s'il y arrivait, il les torturerait, il leur ferait regretter d'avoir osé poser leurs sales pattes sur sa belle.

Comment un homme peut-il aimer ce genre d'actes, quand il force la femme à les lui faire.

Lui qui avait reçu des gâteries de beaucoup de jeunes femmes de Poudlard se demanda soudain s'il aurait réussi ne serait-ce qu'à bander en les sentant réticentes…

Il remarqua alors qu'il n'entendait plus les sanglots d'Alexa, il baissa les yeux et croisa son regard vide, tristement vide.

 _-Regarde-moi,_ il la força à lever les yeux vers lui, _merci_ lui dit-il simplement. _Il n'avait pas le droit de te faire ça, aucun homme n'a le droit, je ne te ferai pas ça, tu me crois hein ?_

Il lui souleva doucement le menton pour fixer son regard dans ses yeux.

La voir hocher la tête le rassura.

Il la remit contre lui et continua :

 _-Merci d'avoir accepté de partager ça avec moi. Je suis tellement désolé pour toi, si triste, si énervé contre tous ces hommes ma belle. Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir prononcé ces mots, j'ignorais qu'ils te renverraient vers cet affreux souvenir, je suis vraiment désolé._

Sirius ne savait pas quoi lui dire, gêné de savoir ce qu'elle avait vécu, l'imaginer était une chose, l'entendre était une autre.

Alexa apprécia ses excuses, bien qu'elle sût qu'elles n'étaient pas utiles, il n'avait pas fait exprès, pas voulu employer ces mots pour la faire souffrir, non c'était sa faute à elle, et à son passé.

Elle ne répondit pas, savourant pour la première fois de sa vie l'étreinte réconfortante d'un homme.

 _-Si je te proposais de remplacer ce mauvais souvenir par un autre plus heureux ? Je veux t'offrir un cadeau moi aussi, un cadeau que tu es libre d'accepter ou de refuser._

Il lui tendit la petite boîte à nouveau, sans rien dire cette fois.

Elle le regarda, réfléchissant à ses mots, et doucement approcha sa main pour prendre le petit cadeau que Sirius voulait lui donner. Elle n'avait jamais eu de vrai cadeau, de cadeau où elle ne devait pas donner de sa personne, alors qu'importe ce qu'il y pouvait y avoir dedans, elle savait que ça lui resterait très précieux. Sirius semblait vouloir lui offrir cela sans contrepartie, chose nouvelle pour elle, c'était déjà un cadeau inestimable pour elle.

Sans lâcher son présent, elle s'assit contre l'un des rambardes du pont, Sirius fit de même sans cesser de l'observer et se laissa glisser à ses côtés.

Délicatement, elle tira sur le ruban doré, déchira le papier rouge, et sortit de son emballage la petite boîte contenant la pensée ensorcelée.

Elle la mit à hauteur d'yeux, à une vingtaine de centimètres de son visage pour mieux la regarder.

Fascinée elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cette fleur, s'ouvrant, et se refermant délicatement.

 _-Sirius, c'est vraiment incroyable,_ lui dit-elle avec une petite voix d'enfant.

Cela décocha un sourire au maraudeur, heureux de la voir ainsi

 _-Tu le mérites ma belle, et tu mérites encore mille fois mieux que ça, et je te promets de tout faire pour te faire oublier ton sombre passé, et te faire vivre la vie que tu mérites._

Mais elle ne semblait toujours pas heureuse, toujours pas détendue.

Il passa alors un bras qu'il voulait réconfortant autour d'elle, elle en profita pour se caler doucement contre lui, la petite boîte toujours en main.

Perdue dans ses pensées, entre souvenirs et promesses.

* * *

 **Premier chapitre avec un souvenir d'Alexa**

 **Qu'en avez vous pensé?**

 **Je serai heureuse de lire vos réactions, remarques, et avis :) alors n'hésitez pas et ça vaut pour maintenant que j'actualise cette histoire, j'ai besoin plus que jamais de votre soutien !**

 **A bientôt**

 **Amitiés**

 **Lessa**


	25. Chapter 25

**MAJ 09/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !**

 **Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !**

* * *

 **Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs, lectrices.**

 **On se retrouve donc aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 25 de Tu seras ma femme**

 **Chapitre où parlent les cœurs, je vous laisse découvrir par vous même ce qu'il contient**

 **Je tiens à remercier tous mes fidèles lecteurs, ainsi que les nouveaux ( bienvenue ! :) ) et big dédicace à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite review ! Je nomme : Kimy25, Salmonelodie, et SuperSuperbus !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**

 **Allez trêve de blabla, place aux héros !**

 **See you tout en bas :)**

 **Lessa**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**

 **Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**

* * *

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

Mais elle ne semblait toujours pas heureuse, toujours pas détendue.

Il passa alors un bras qu'il voulait réconfortant autour d'elle, elle en profita pour se caler doucement contre lui, la petite boîte toujours en main.

Perdue dans ses pensées, entre souvenirs et promesses.

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

Ils étaient ainsi depuis quelques minutes, lorsqu'une chouette appartenant à l'école se posa alors pas loin d'eux.

Sirius sortit un gâteau qu'il avait dans son sac et lança des petits morceaux à l'oiseau qui s'approcha en hululant joyeusement.

Il avait vite compris qu'Alexa appréciait le contact des animaux, elle caressait avec plaisir les chats qu'ils croisaient dans le château, et nourrissait les crapauds et grenouilles près du lac.

Il se dit que cette chouette pourrait l'aider à se détendre et à passer au-delà de son récit.

Alors que la chouette était près de lui, il tendit le gâteau à Alexa qui le saisit doucement.

Elle n'avait rien perdu des déplacements de la chouette qu'elle trouvait majestueuse.

Elle aimait la compagnie des animaux car ils ne jugeaient pas, ne blessaient pas, ils étaient innocents.

Elle coupa le morceau et en fit des grosses miettes qu'elle lança à la chouette qui se précipita bien vite vers elle, cela lui décocha un faible sourire.

Sirius était content, son plan pour la distraire semblait fonctionner.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini le gâteau, la chouette la regarda, mais Alexa lui dit doucement :

 _-Pardon ma belle mais je n'avais que ça_

Sirius la regarda en entendant sa réponse, là où d'autres lui auraient demandé s'il n'en avait pas encore, elle se satisfaisait de ce qu'elle avait sans chercher à en avoir plus. Elle ne demandait pas, elle ne réclamait, elle se contentait de ce qu'elle avait.

Il soupçonnait que cette attitude avait à voir avec son sombre passé, mais il aimait la voir ainsi, à ce moment-là il eut envie de lui offrir la terre entière, pour qu'elle ne manque de rien, pour qu'elle ait tout ce dont elle avait toujours manqué.

Il repensa à toutes ces filles vénales, intéressées, avec qui il avait fricoté, que de temps perdu se dit-il ! Ce gâteau ce n'était rien, mais cela montrait vraiment ce qu'il y avait de beau en elle. Une fille pure.

 _-Tiens, Alexa, j'en ai encore du gâteau, donne-lui._

Et il lui tendit un paquet neuf.

Elle le remercia et recommença à nourrir la chouette.

 _-Tu veux que je te montre un truc marrant,_ fit Sirius, alors que la chouette dévorait les miettes qu'on lui lançait

 _-Oui_ , répondit Alexa, qui malgré l'évocation de son terrible souvenir, commençait à nouveau à se détendre.

Sirius se leva, et lui fit signe de faire de même. Il lui prit son cadeau des mains, qu'elle n'avait pas rangé, et lui mit dans la poche de son pantalon.

 _-Mets ton bras comme ça,_ il lui plia le coude et mis son avant-bras devant elle à 40 centimètres de sa poitrine. _Voilà comme ça, et maintenant appelle-la_

 _\- Qui ? La chouette ?_

Alexa ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir

 _-Oui appelle-la, demande-lui de venir sur toi, tapote ton bras de ton autre main en l'appelant._

Alexa fit ce qu'il lui avait indiqué et la chouette aussitôt s'envola pour se poser sur son bras.

Elle éclata de rire, surprise, elle n'avait jamais porté de chouettes. Elle en avait vu parfois dans les vitrines lorsque l'un de ses maîtres sortait avec elle, mais jamais elle n'en avait tenue, elle était ravie.

Elle tendit un gâteau à l'animal qui en cassa un bout avec son bec et le dévora en la regardant.

 _-Elle est vraiment belle_ , dit la jeune fille sous le charme de l'oiseau perchée sur son bras.

Elle approcha la main pour tenter de lui caresser la tête et apprécia de voir que d'elle-même la chouette se frottait contre sa main, en vue d'obtenir des caresses.

- _Ça va mieux Alexa ?_ demanda Sirius, profitant de la voir détendue pour la questionner.

Elle n'était pas dupe, elle se doutait que le maraudeur avait attiré volontairement la chouette pour lui faire penser à autre chose, mais elle lui était reconnaissante, ça avait marché.

Elle le regarda et sourit franchement

 _-Oui, merci Sirius, merci beaucoup._

Et ce qu'elle ne lui dit pas c'est que ça allait mieux grâce à lui, grâce à son attitude. Il l'avait consolée, rassurée, ne l'avait pas jugée, et surtout lui avait promis de ne jamais agir comme les autres.

Oui Alexa se sentait mieux, grâce à Sirius.

Il la laissa profiter encore de l'oiseau, puis lui proposa de rentrer, la nuit tombait, il commençait à faire frais, et il leur fallait facilement quinze minutes pour aller jusqu'à la grande salle.

Sur le chemin du retour, à la grande surprise de Sirius, elle lui prit la main et marcha presqu'à ses côtés.

Il ne dit rien mais apprécia énormément ce contact qu'elle avait pour la toute première fois initié.

Il referma sa propre main sur la sienne, savourant la chaleur de ce contact.

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent à la grande salle, main dans la main, sous le regard de tous, en particulier des Maraudeurs, qui eurent un sourire heureux.

Tout semblait s'apaiser pour leur ami.

Le repas du soir, ainsi que le restant de la soirée se passa bien, dans cette douce ambiance, entre confiance et envie d'avancer, même si Sirius ne se faisait pas d'illusions, le chemin serait encore long. Il ne doutait pas que des souvenirs atroces, elle devait en avoir au moins une centaine à raconter. Des souvenirs qu'il avait hâte d'effacer.

Les Maraudeurs racontèrent leur journée à Sirius pendant le repas, puis ils quittèrent la grande salle dans le but de se rendre dans leur dortoir.

Sirius ne les rejoignit pas de suite, envoyant Alexa suivre les maraudeurs, il voulait remercier Lily pour le cadeau.

Ils partirent donc devant, Alexa entre eux, et Sirius s'arrêta au niveau de Lily à leur table.

 _-Elle a aimé ?_ demanda celle-ci, après que Sirius lui ait indiqué qu'il lui avait offert son cadeau.

 _\- Elle l'a adoré, merci Lily ! En plus le jaune est sa couleur préférée, merci Lily, vraiment, et pardonne-moi pour l'autre soir_

 _-C'est oublié Sirius, j'me rends compte que tu as l'air embarqué dans une galère. Prends soin de cette fille !_

Il lui fila un baiser sur la joue, et partit en trombe rejoindre ses amis, et sa femme.

Tous les quatre de retour dans le dortoir, il parla rapidement aux deux autres de ce que Alexa lui avait avoué, profitant qu'elle était partie dans la salle de bains. Les deux autres eurent un sourire de pitié à la fin du récit. James regardait la porte de la salle de bains comme hypnotisé par celle-ci.

 _-Vous vous rendez compte ?_ murmura Sirius.

Son ton était clairement dépité.

 _\- Si quelqu'un faisait un jour ça à Lily,_ répondit James, avant de fermer son poing droit qu'il frappa contre sa paume gauche et de rajouter, _je ne donne pas cher de la peau de ce salopard._

 _\- Et comment ça s'est passé avec ton père, Sirius,_ demanda Rémus délicatement, _tu n'en sais pas encore plus ?_

Hochement négatif de la tête de Patmol

 _-Non, et je ne veux pas la brusquer, j'ai eu déjà tellement de mal à lui arracher ce souvenir, et encore juste parce que j'ai prononcé une phrase malheureuse…_

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois avec le sentiment d'avoir le poids de la terre sur leurs jeunes épaules.

Ils cessèrent cependant leur conversation, n'entendant plus l'eau de la douche couler, Alexa n'allait donc pas tarder à sortir.

Pour la troisième nuit les rideaux restèrent encore ouverts, Sirius comprenait, et pour la laisser se remettre de ses émotions il ne l'enlaça qu'après avoir obtenu son autorisation.

La nuit fût emplie de quelques cauchemars, elle réussit une fois à réveiller les trois garçons, mais ce fût toujours Sirius qui la consola.

Il ralluma la lumière, lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes, et resta contre elle.

Ça avait fonctionné les deux fois où elle s'était réveillée agitée.

Malgré cela, la journée du lendemain ainsi que les deux qui suivirent furent tranquilles.

Elle ne parla pas de ses cauchemars, s'excusant juste rapidement de les avoir réveillés, excuses qu'ils refusèrent chaque fois, en les balayant de la main.

Elle n'allait pas non plus être désolée de revivre ses traumatismes !

Durant ces quelques jours, Sirius sentait qu'Alexa s'ouvrait à lui, elle devenait curieuse, intéressée de tout savoir, riait et était de bon caractère, elle ne quittait jamais le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert, mais elle n'était plus aussi réceptive qu'avant, point de vue physique.

Elle ne lui prit plus la main, il n'y eu aucun baiser, et les tentatives de Sirius pour la séduire ou se rapprocher d'elle échouaient de plus en plus. Elle ne le repoussait pas, mais il sentait bien que le cœur n'y était pas et qu'elle semblait obéir comme un pantin désarticulé à toutes ses approches physiques.

Ce qui commençait à l'agacer sérieusement lui qui commençait à ressentir quelque chose de vraiment profond pour elle, et tolérant par là-même avec de plus en plus de difficultés son indifférence.

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si ce changement était lié à sa confession du lundi soir, ou au sort qui la punissait toujours aussi régulièrement.

Ils arrivaient parfois à déduire ce qui avait provoqué la colère du sort, parfois pas, en concluant qu'il ne s'agissait alors que d'actes gratuits, pour les pousser à consommer le mariage.

Ils avaient dû repasser à l'infirmerie récupérer d'autres remontants, sous l'œil encore plus inquiet et le discours pressant de Madame Pomfresh de sceller le sort.

Ce fut vendredi qu'ils sortirent du train-train qui les menait depuis trois jours.

Ce jour-là, ils se réveillèrent un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, vers neuf heure et quart, et eurent le temps d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner dans la grande salle.

Sirius décida, puisqu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore fait, de l'emmener visiter les serres et potagers de Poudlard, tous les élèves de deuxième année les avaient visités pendant l'un de leurs cours de botaniques.

Situés derrière le château avant d'arriver à la forêt interdite, dans un coin un peu reculé, il y poussait les fruits et légumes que les gens du château consommaient au quotidien.

Il la regarda s'émerveiller en découvrant cet endroit et le travail des elfes de maison, il fallait désherber, ramasser, arroser tous ces légumes et fruits magiques.

Ils travaillaient avec une rapidité déconcertante, usant de leurs pouvoirs magiques pour réaliser ce qui aurait normalement dû demander des jours de travail.

 _-Tu veux goûter quelque chose ?_ lui demanda-t-il

 _-Je peux ?_

 _\- Slipky ?_ appela-t-il

Aussitôt un petit elfe mesurant moins de quatre-vingt centimètres, aux oreilles longues et droites, un nez aplati, des mains fines et des grands yeux malicieux courut vers eux :

 _-Qu'est-ce que le jeune Slipky peut faire pour vous_? fit l'elfe en se courbant jusqu'à terre

 _\- Peux-tu nous ramasser une belle prune dirigeable s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais que la jeune fille que tu vois là en goûte une._

 _-Tout de suite Monsieur_

Il partit dans un Pop sonore pour ramasser, en haut d'un gros buisson qui devait atteindre les un mètre soixante-dix, une prune dirigeable qui lui paraissait mûre à point.

Il alla la rincer à l'eau claire sous le robinet du potager et la ramena à Sirius.

 _-Merci beaucoup Slipky, tu es adorable, je ne t'embête pas plus_

- _Monsieur Black n'embête jamais Slipky, Monsieur Black et ses amis sont des hommes gentils que les elfes de maison de Poudlard ont plaisir à servir, et à ce propos, j'en profite pour vous transmettre de la part de nous tous, tous nos vœux de bonheur, nous avons appris la bonne nouvelle et savons que vous ferez un très bon époux. Votre dame a l'air parfaite pour vous. Nous sommes très contents. Vous et Madame Black serez heureux dans ce mariage, qui sera un très beau mariage._

A ses mots, l'ensemble des petits elfes se tournèrent vers eux en se prosternant.

Alexa rit, gênée et Sirius, rougissant s'empressa de congédier l'elfe.

Foutus serviteurs de Poudlard, dans l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat, ils se posaient là ! pensa-t-il

Lui qui n'arrivait plus à rien avec sa future épouse, il s'agaça de l'intervention de l'elfe, bien qu'il sût pertinemment que celui-ci n'avait parlé que par gentillesse et dévotion.

 _-Merci Slipky tu peux disposer maintenant,_ lui dit-il rapidement

Il s'assura qu'il était bien parti et fit à Alexa :

 _-Désolé, ils sont parfois trop serviables, et ils veulent toujours en faire trop_

 _-Non,_ le coupa-t-elle, _y'a pas de mal je l'ai trouvé adorable._

 _-T'as plus qu'à goûter maintenant,_ il changea de sujet pour dévier de cette situation quelque peu gênante pour lui. _Approche ma belle et dis-moi ce que tu en penses_

Il lui tendit la prune dirigeable qu'elle croqua.

Un goût sucré et légèrement acide éclata dans sa bouche, la chair était juteuse et très légère, presque aérienne.

 _-Tu aimes ?_ lui demanda-t-il

 _-Oui beaucoup_

 _-Je pense qu'on ne va pas tarder à en avoir sur les tables. Elles sont quasiment toutes mûres. Oh attends tu as un peu de…_

Il s'approcha d'elle et essuya de son pouce un peu de jus qui coulait de sa bouche vers son menton. Elle le laissa faire, et le vit porter le doigt qui venait d'essuyer ses lèvres à sa bouche, avant de le suçoter sans la lâcher des yeux.

Elle ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins, son geste n'avait rien d'innocent.

Elle comprenait que Sirius commençait à devenir fou de désir et ne pût s'empêcher de réagir.

Elle se détourna de lui et fit quelques pas.

Sirius se sentit bête, ils passaient un bon moment et il paraissait avoir tout gâché.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui présenta des excuses

 _-Ne t'excuses pas,_ lui dit-elle, _je t'avais dit, tu es un homme et tu as des besoins_

 _\- Des besoins dont je suis largement capable de m'occuper seul Alexa, enfin ce que je veux dire,_ il la retourna plutôt durement vers lui, _c'est que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je respecterai ma promesse d'attendre._

 _-Si je ne te donne pas ce que tu veux, le sort me punira._

 _-Je ne veux rien,_ objecta-il

\- _Et c'était quoi ça alors ? Une démonstration amicale ?_ sans s'en rendre compte elle avait un peu élevé la voix, _Je ne suis pas bête Sirius, je sais que tu me veux dans ton lit pour autre chose qu'y dormir, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu attends comme ça ? Tu es tout à fait dans ton droit de me faire ce que tu désires, alors vas-y fais toi plaisir ! Ça fait trois jours que tu me fais comprendre que tu n'attends que ça. Tu me touches à la moindre occasion, si James ne t'en empêchait pas tu resterais dans la salle de bains quand je me douche, tu me sers mes repas, quand on se promène je vois bien tes mains qui se baladent nonchalamment dans mon dos, mes reins, et même hier soir dans le lit, j'ai senti ton érection contre moi, et ce que je ne comprends c'est qu'attends-tu ?_

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

La peur de voir Sirius la désirer la mettait dans tous ses états, elle ne voulait pas être que ça à ses yeux, un objet dont il pourrait disposer mais elle sentait bien ses gestes, elle voyait bien ses regards. Elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Pourquoi ne passait-il pas à l'acte ?

Pas qu'elle en eût envie, bien au contraire, mais elle redoutait ce que Sirius pouvait un jour lui faire s'il se frustrait trop.

Aucun homme n'avait jamais attendu avec elle, et ils étaient tous brutaux, alors elle ne voulait même pas imaginer la relation qu'il lui imposerait le jour où il craquerait après tant de frustrations qu'il s'imposait lui-même

 _-Pardon,_ lui dit-il contrit, _je vais trop vite je m'en rends bien compte, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Un tas d'autres filles auraient ri niaisement en me voyant faire ce que je viens de faire, toi tu prends peur Alexa, pourquoi ? Je t'ai fait une promesse et je compte bien la respecter, j'aimerais simplement que l'on arrive à se comporter comme un couple, Alexa. J'ai besoin et envie de te toucher, t'enlacer et t'embrasser Alexa, le reste je peux attendre, mais ne nie pas que toi aussi tu te sens attirée par moi, tu refuses juste de te laisser aller. J'éprouve des sentiments pour toi, je suis de plus en plus sûr de ce que je ressens pour toi, mais tu refuses de t'ouvrir à cet amour, on commençait à se rapprocher mais tu t'es soudainement éloignée et ça me rend malade. Est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui t'a fait mal ? Dis-moi pourquoi tu refuses ainsi que je te touche, que j'instaure une intimité même minime entre toi et moi ? Quant à mon érection hier, est ce que j'ai pour autant tenté de te faire du mal ? Est-ce que je me suis frotté contre toi ? Est-ce que je t'ai touché ? Est-ce que je t'ai pris la main de force pour la poser sur moi en t'obligeant à me faire du bien ? Non je me suis retourné et je me suis endormi sans t'embêter, parce que je sais que tu ne veux pas, que tu n'es pas prête et que je ne suis pas un homme qui prend sans demander ! Tu m'assimiles à ceux que tu as connu et c'est normal, mais pitié passe au-delà de ça. On dirait que tu refuses de croire que je peux être différent. Ce n'est pas juste ! Si tu attends que je te traite comme eux, comme ceux que tu as toujours connu, tu peux toujours attendre, je veux juste te manifester physiquement ce que je ressens pour toi. Et si on ne doit pas passer à l'acte de suite, ce n'est pas grave, mais laisse-moi t'embrasser comme tu mérites de l'être, te toucher avec tout le respect que j'ai pour toi, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi._

Sirius s'était approché d'elle pendant son laïus, les elfes de maison s'étaient rapidement retournés pour voir ce qu'il se passait mais étaient rapidement retournés à leur travail, quant à Alexa, les larmes menaçaient de couler à tout instant.

Elle le regardait intensément, elle savait qu'il était sincère mais ses anciennes expériences avec les hommes l'avaient si traumatisée qu'elle ne savait pas réagir face à un homme normal.

Mais avant même de pouvoir aller plus loin dans ses pensées, la première punition du sort du jour tomba, Alexa sentit tous ses os se briser en même temps, et tombant au sol, elle hurla.

* * *

 **MAJ 11/10/19 : je vous rappelle que toute review est encouragée, publier une histoire, prendre le temps d'écrire, avoir le courage de vous la présenter etc est un exercice difficile, alors je vous en prie prenez le temps de me laisser un petit mot. Ça sera grandement apprécié !**

 _ **Sirius n'en peut plus hein...mais c'est normal, il développe des sentiments, c'est un ado, bourré d'hormones poussé par un sort, mais qui reste maître de lui, le bonheur d'Alexa dépassant le reste.**_

 _ **Aimez-vous comment évolue leur relation ? Préféreriez-vous un Sirius plus dark? ou encore plus gnon? Donnez-moi vos avis en review, je n'attends que de vous lire !**_

 _ **Amitiés et à bientôt**_

 _ **Lessa !**_


	26. Chapter 26

**MAJ 09/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !**

 **Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !**

* * *

 _ **Bonjour à tous, toutes, mes chers lecteurs, chères lectrices**_

 _ **On se retrouve pour le nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Je vous avais laissé sadiquement sur une punition… Vous allez avoir donc la suite maintenant :)**_

 _ **Je tenais à remercier SuperSuperbus pour sa review, merci à toi de ta fidélité, tes reviews sont à chaque fois super motivantes à lire !**_

 _ **Je veux aussi remercier tous mes lecteurs, merci à vous de prendre le temps de lire ma fic, si vous pouviez prendre un instant en fin de chapitre pour me laisser vos avis dessus, c'est vraiment super motivant d'avoir votre retour.**_

 _ **Allez on se retrouve tout en bas**_

 _ **Lessa qui vous aime déjà !**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**

 **Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**

* * *

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

Elle le regardait intensément, elle savait qu'il était sincère mais ses anciennes expériences avec les hommes l'avaient si traumatisée qu'elle ne savait pas réagir face à un homme normal.

Mais avant même de pouvoir aller plus loin dans ses pensées, la première punition du sort du jour tomba, Alexa sentit tous ses os se briser en même temps, et tombant au sol, elle hurla.

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

Sirius la rattrapa de justesse avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol, et reprit ses habituelles litanies pour soutenir Alexa dans sa punition, qu'elle n'avait pas méritée.

Comme toujours le sort dura quelques longues minutes et s'arrêta.

Alexa reprit doucement ses esprits, et ouvrit la bouche sentant que Sirius pressait quelque chose contre celle-ci, elle reconnut le goût du remontant, et se sentant recouvrer des forces lui murmura un merci.

Elle se toucha les bras, les jambes comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne souffrait d'aucune fracture, les effets du sort étaient parfaitement réalistes, ceci fait, elle se repositionna dans les bras de Sirius et lui demanda pardon

 _-C'est à moi de m'excuser, je ne voulais pas te faire peur j'aime être à ton contact ma belle, et en être privé, c'est dur pour moi._

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Sirius assis par terre, Alexa sur lui.

Chacun se remettait de la punition, en silence.

Patmol s'en voulait, mais il résistait difficilement de toucher Alexa, entre l'action du sort et ses sentiments.

Alexa, elle, savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû ainsi lui crier dessus, mais sa peur avait été plus forte, si elle ne cachait pas une certaine attirance pour Sirius, une simple relation platonique lui aurait convenu parfaitement.

Sirius, entendant le clocher sonner treize heures rompit le silence pour lui proposer d'aller déjeuner. Il fallait qu'ils sortent de cette torpeur, de cette situation embarrassante où chacun avait vidé son sac, sans avancée entre eux pour autant.

Elle se leva et partit avec lui direction la grande salle où ils retrouvèrent les deux autres maraudeurs. Lily était en leur compagnie.

 _-Alors le cours de ce matin, la divination c'est ça ?_

Sirius tâcha de faire la conversation.

Il ne voulait pas pour le moment repenser plus aux mots d'Alexa, elle ne disait rien mais savait tout, lui qui pensait avoir réussi à dissimuler son érection, hier soir, en fait il n'en était rien du tout, pourquoi ne lui-avait-elle pas dit que cela la gênait ? _Peut-être parce qu'elle avait peur de te dire non, Sirius ? ou parce qu'elle avait peur du sort ?_ Ha tiens la petite voix, ça faisait longtemps. Mais elle avait certainement raison, Alexa n'avait rien dit à chaque fois, car elle se savait ne pas avoir le droit de le faire. Secouant la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées qui le gênait, il revint dans la conversation qu'il avait lui-même lancée. Heureusement pour lui, le sujet n'avait pas trop divagué, Cornedrue toujours occupé à râler de leur cours :

 _-Non, sérieusement Sirius, la divination ça devrait vraiment être interdit : faire subir ça aux élèves, c'est de la maltraitance pure !_ dit James en roulant des yeux.

 _-Ouaip,_ compléta Rémus, _seules les interventions de certains Serpentard ont été distrayantes_

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à dire ces tas de sans cervelle_ , dit Sirius, en jetant un œil mauvais en direction des élèves de sa promo à Serpentard

 _-Nott prétend qu'il détient le secret que Poudlard aimerait bien garder caché, il a nargué tout le monde avec ça, et a fini par dire qu'il ne révélerait ça qu'à des dignes Serpentards._

 _-Foutaise,_ grogna Sirius, _cette immondice est prêt à tout inventer pour se rendre intéressant_

 _-Ça va Alexa ?_ remarqua alors Lily, _tu ne dis rien, et tu ne manges rien_

La jeune fille avait déjà déjeuné avec eux à deux occasions depuis le début de la semaine, et était à nouveau restée en leur compagnie ce midi-là. Elle appréciait énormément la jeune fille, et c'était réciproque.

 _-Ça va oui un peu fatiguée,_ répondit évasivement la jeune fille.

 _-Mange un peu Alexa_ , lui fit signe Sirius, _je t'ai servi des lasagnes comme tu voulais, tu ne les aimes pas ?_

Elle répondit que si, et attaqua timidement son assiette.

Sentant un malaise, Lily se permit d'émettre une idée :

 _-On pourrait se faire une soirée filles toutes les deux un soir, dans ma chambre de Préfète ? On pourrait manger des chocolats, se parler, tu pourrais mettre rester dormir si tu veux. Enfin si Sirius est d'accord hein_

Ledit Sirius était en train de dévorer ses côtes d'agneaux et leva la tête vers Lily, réalisant ce qu'elle demandait

 _-On va peut-être les laisser commencer leur vie de jeunes mariés et on verra plus tard pour les sorties entre fille Lily,_ intervint James pour aider son ami, _mais si tu veux une soirée avec moi, je suis libre, j'aime les chocolats, et je pourrais te masser les pieds…_

 _-On verra ça aussi plus tard je pense_ , répondit Lily sans se dégonfler.

Ce jeu du chat et de la souris l'amusait de plus en plus, et elle adorait le faire mariner.

James repartit sur son assiette, boudant quelque peu.

 _-Votre prochain cours est à quelle heure ?_ demanda Alexa, sortant de son silence

 _-Quatorze trente, on a métamorphose avec les Poufsouffles._

 _-J'assisterai bientôt à un cours de métamorphose,_ demanda Alexa ?

 _-Quand tu veux ma belle,_ lui répondit Sirius, _même cet après-midi si tu veux_

Elle fit non de la tête. Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver dans le monde, cet après-midi, les mots de Sirius tournaient dans sa tête. Elle voulait trouver le courage de lui parler.

Elle s'en voulait de ne pas arriver à lui donner ce qu'il voulait mais elle avait peur car chaque fois que Sirius la touchait, l'enlaçait, des souvenirs chaque fois plus forts lui revenaient en tête.

Et ça la terrifiait.

Elle s'était peu à peu enfermée dans une bulle de souvenirs, une bulle que Sirius perça sans le savoir ce matin.

Leur repas se continua, ponctué de bruits de mastications et discussions plus ou moins animées, mais toujours amicales.

Alexa se détendait beaucoup plus en présence des maraudeurs et de Lily, Sirius profitait de cela pour lui faire la conversation, elle était beaucoup plus elle-même dans ces moments-là, moins sur la défensive.

Quand ses amis repartirent en cours, que la salle s'était désertifiée, Alexa décida de se jeter à l'eau avec Sirius

 _-Je peux te parler Sirius s'il te plaît ?_

Celui-ci était lui aussi préoccupé par leur échange du matin.

Il tourna la tête face à la jeune fille assise à côté de lui et lui fit signe que oui.

 _-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne réponds pas à tes sollicitations depuis quelques jours ?_

Il se sentit soudain très intéressé par la suite de la conversation, et lui dit gentiment que rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à réciter ce qu'elle se répétait depuis le repas :

 _-Chaque fois que tu me touches Sirius, ou que tu manifestes quelque chose pour moi, je me retrouve propulsée dans mon passé, dans mes souvenirs. Je ne suis pas prête à te parler de tout ça Sirius mais je trouve ça injuste de te priver alors que j'en ai envie aussi parfois de baisers ou de câlins, parce que je me sens proche de toi. Les fois où nous nous sommes enlacés ou celles où on s'est embrassés,_ il remarqua qu'elle devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre, _je me sentais bien, mais depuis j'ai toujours ces horribles flash-backs. Alors je me suis dit qu'en m'éloignant de toi, j'arrêterai de revivre tout ça, je sais que je suis appelée à te satisfaire, mais tu n'arrêtes pas d'être si gentil, prévenant avec moi, ça me plaît, mais quand ce matin je t'ai encore vu agir avec moi avec cette espèce d'envie lubrique, j'ai paniqué, tu m'as fait peur…_

 _-Pourquoi peur ?_ lui demanda-t-il doucement, _je ne suis pas l'un de ces monstres, tu l'as remarqué je crois non ?_

Il passa sous silence de leur première soirée.

Elle hocha la tête

 _-Je ne dis pas ça Sirius, mais si un jour tu devenais comme eux et si toi aussi un jour tu…_

Sa voix se brisa, elle hyperventilait, l'animagus reconnut soudain une crise de panique et sans la toucher pour ne pas la faire plus paniquer, tenta de la calmer

 _-Alexa, je veux que tu m'écoutes d'accord, tout va bien, respire doucement, tu inspires lentement, et tu souffles. Voilà comme ça, inspire doucement, et expire._

La crise passée, il lui donna un énième remontant, et lui prenant les mains lui dit très sérieusement :

 _-Ecoute moi attentivement ok. Ma belle, j'ignorais que tous ces mauvais souvenirs te perturbaient à ce point, tu aurais dû m'en parler avant. Je n'ai pas compris ton éloignement mais j'aurais pu tout à fait le comprendre si tu m'avais expliqué ça dès que ça a commencé. Mes sentiments pour toi sont bel et bien existants, par-delà le sort. Je ne dis pas que celui-ci ne m'a pas influencé, mais maintenant que je suis lié à toi, je ne regrette pas que cela soit tombé sur toi. Je veux que tu sois libre de me parler, et j'ai envie que tu arrives à dépasser ton passé, c'est quelque chose qui va prendre du temps c'est normal, tu as vécu cinq ans en étant maltraitée, violée, mais tu arriveras à surmonter ça, je ferai tout pour. Je comprends ta réticence au contact, mais n'oublie pas qu'il s'agit de moi, Sirius, que je ne te ferai pas de mal, et que je ne veux rien faire qui puisse te mettre mal. Mais j'insiste Alexa tu devrais vraiment me parler de tout ce que tu as vécu, tu en serais soulagée. Que tu ne te jettes pas dans mes bras je peux le comprendre, mais ne me rejettes pas, mes sentiments sont sincères, et purs._

Elle le regarda de ses yeux tristes, et hocha la tête, elle avait définitivement toute confiance en lui.

 _-Maintenant si cela peut t'aider je vais essayer de moins être tactile avec toi, mais ne m'en veux pas si subsisteront une ou deux caresses, ou baisers sur ton front ou tes mains, j'ai besoin de toi, et je veux ton bonheur. Et je me répète mais sache que tu peux me parler de tout, j'ai vraiment apprécié que tu te confies à moi l'autre jour, je me suis senti unique et important. Et j'aimerais que tu me fasses assez confiance pour arriver à parler avec moi, de tout le reste. Même si c'est dur, violent, tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ton passé, aies confiance en moi, je ne te rejetterai pas._

Elle murmura :

 _-J'ai confiance en toi Sirius_

Son cœur se gonfla de joie, Sirius était aux anges.

 _-C'est déjà ça de bien non ma belle ? Et je saurai me montrer digne de ta confiance._

Elle se détendit.

Sirius sourit, elle lui sourit en retour. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et sentit avec joie qu'elle ne se tendit pas.

Elle avait réussi à lui parler de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle avait confiance en lui et à mots couverts elle avait avoué ressentir quelque chose pour lui.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à ce qu'elle se libère de ses traumatismes et il serait totalement heureux.

Ils restèrent un moment dans la grande salle qui était maintenant déserte, parlant de tout de rien, parfois restant simplement dans le silence, mais Sirius eut soudain une idée.

\- Viens on va aller se promener à Pré-Au-Lard, ça nous fera du bien de sortir de l'enceinte du château.

Après avoir obtenu l'accord de sa directrice de maison, Sirius, accompagné de sa belle se dirigea vers Pré-Au-Lard

 _-On a quelques bonnes heures à tuer, alors je vais te faire visiter tout le village. On a mangé y'a pas longtemps, je te propose qu'on aille plutôt faire les boutiques, on ira boire une bièraubeurre après. Qu'en dis-tu ?_

Elle hocha la tête énergiquement, ravie de pouvoir découvrir un nouvel endroit.

 _-Faudra que je demande l'autorisation pour qu'on aille au chemin de traverse à l'occasion, tu devrais adorer là-bas. Alors je te propose qu'on commence par Gaichiffon, on pourrait t'acheter quelques vêtements ?_

Il vit son sourire et n'eut pas besoin d'autre réponse.

Lui prenant la main, il l'entraîna vers le magasin.

Arrivés devant, il la sentit se reculer doucement

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y ma belle ?_

 _-Je n'ai pas d'argent,_ fit-elle piteusement

 _-L'avantage de m'avoir pour époux, c'est que la fortune de mon père est aussi quelque part la mienne, j'ai un coffre à Gringotts alimenté par ma famille depuis que je suis petit, tradition des sang-purs, mon père a cessé d'y faire des versements dessus depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, à cause de ma maison, mais ma mère elle a continué, et ma fortune peut largement couvrir de frivoles achats pour ma douce,_ lui dit-il doucement, à la fois amer de ce qu'il racontait, à la fois heureux de pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins, _alors ne te fais pas de soucis, on va rentrer dans cette boutique ensemble et on va trouver de quoi te faire plaisir ok ?_

Elle hocha la tête, un peu gênée de dépenser son argent, mais elle le suivit. Elle ne pouvait pas de toute façon raisonnablement dire non, par crainte du sort.

A l'intérieur de la boutique, Alexa ne sût plus où jeter les yeux, des vêtements sorciers étaient exposés dans tout le magasin, pour homme, femme et enfant.

Sirius posa sa main dans le bas de son dos et lui dit :

 _-Alors, par où on commence ? Qu'est ce qui te ferait envie ma belle ?_

 _-Je ne,_ elle balbutia quelque peu, _je ne sais pas Sirius, je n'ai jamais fait les magasins, et je ne vois pas de quoi j'aurais besoin…_

 _-Hééé, ne t'affoles pas, on est là pour passer un bon moment, tu te détends et on va y aller tranquille, tiens, regarde_ , fit-il en s'approchant des vestes d'hivers, _je n'en ai pas vu dans ton armoire, ni dans notre penderie, et il t'en faudrait une bien chaude et confortable pour affronter l'hiver de Poudlard, tu en penses quoi ?_

Elle commença à regarder les vestes, il y avait une dizaine de couleurs différentes, allant des plus voyantes (elle exclut de suite les vestes vert pomme, orange citrouille, et rouge sang), aux plus classiques, blanches, grises et noirs.

Mais son regard se porta sur une veste du même modèle de couleur bleu pastel.

Elle la montra à Sirius qui la retira du porte-vêtement où elle était suspendue.

Aussitôt une petite femme rondelette aux cheveux bruns bouclés, qui les surveillait du coin de l'œil depuis leur entrée, s'approcha d'eux à petits pas.

Elle leur dit d'une voix nasillarde :

 _-Bienvenue chez Gaichiffon, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? Je vois que votre choix s'est porté sur une veste de notre nouvelle collection, je suis sûre que…_

Mais Sirius l'interrompit

 _\- Ça ira Madame, on regarde pour le moment, on vous appellera au besoin, merci_

La petite dame repartit, le ton de Sirius ne l'engageant pas à insister.

 _\- Si on la laisse avec nous, elle va plus nous lâcher, les vendeurs c'est pire que des vautours,_ pouffa Sirius

Alexa sourit, et se retourna vers la veste que Sirius tenait.

 _-Elle est pas mal, qu'en penses-tu ? Sa capuche est doublée tu as vu ? Et elle me paraît chaude, idéale pour la neige, en plus elle est imperméable._

Sirius remplaçait bien la vendeuse, se dit Alexa, amusée de le voir lui vendre la veste ainsi.

 _\- Il te reste plus qu'à l'essayer,_

Il lui tendit la veste, qu'elle prit et enfila

Elle lui allait correctement, peu épaisse, mais ensorcelée pour garantir une chaleur idéale, qui s'autorégulait en fonction de la température extérieure. Et sa coupe soulignait les formes d'Alexa, la taille n'était ni trop juste, ni trop large, Sirius sourit, il la trouvait magnifique.

 _\- Tu devrais la prendre Alexa, elle te va vraiment bien, et puis comme ça, quand on fera des batailles de boules de neige dehors, tu ne craindras pas le froid. Et crois-moi les Maraudeurs sont les champions des batailles de boules de neige._

 _-Mais on n'a même pas vu le prix._

 _-Je m'en fiche du prix, elle te plaît, elle me plaît on la prend ! Allez, allons voir les bonnets maintenant_

Il lui en fit essayer des dizaines, de couleur, formes, styles différents, mais leur choix se porta sur un bonnet blanc à oreilles de chats.

Ce n'était pas son préféré à lui, mais il avait vu le regard amusé, innocent de sa douce quand elle le portait, et cela l'avait convaincu.

Ils passèrent encore près d'une heure à choisir gants, pulls, et pantalons.

Alexa trouvait vraiment Sirius génial avec elle, patient, drôle et ne la touchant que si ça s'avérait nécessaire. Elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Au moment de passer en caisse, Sirius remarqua qu'elle s'était attardée sur des bijoux fantaisie exposés, discrètement il repéra ce qu'elle regardait : des boucles d'oreilles dorées en forme de cœur, qu'il lui acheta tout aussi discrètement, voulant lui offrir pendant qu'ils boiraient un coup aux trois balais.

* * *

 **MAJ 11/10/19 : je vous rappelle que toute review est encouragée, publier une histoire, prendre le temps d'écrire, avoir le courage de vous la présenter etc est un exercice difficile, alors je vous en prie prenez le temps de me laisser un petit mot. Ça sera grandement apprécié !** **MAJ 11/10/19 : je vous rappelle que toute review est encouragée, publier une histoire, prendre le temps d'écrire, avoir le courage de vous la présenter etc est un exercice difficile, alors je vous en prie prenez le temps de me laisser un petit mot. Ça sera grandement apprécié !**

 **Tââââââdaaaaaaaaaaam ! N'est-il pas adorable ce Sirius?**

 **Je compte fort sur vous pour me laisser votre avis :)**

 **Amitiés**

 **Lessa**


	27. Chapter 27

**MAJ 09/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !**

 **Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !**

* * *

 _ **Bonjour chers lecteurs, lectrices**_

 _ **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le nouveau chapitre de**_ _ **Tu seras ma femme**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**_

 _ **En tout cas : Big merci à**_ _ **SuperSuperbus**_ _ **pour sa fidélité, et ses reviews, et la même chose pour**_ _ **Kimy25**_ _ **, vous êtes ultra motivants :)**_

 _ **Dans ce chapitre, rapprochements, complicité et … menaces.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse découvrir cela, à tout en bas**_

 _ **Lessa**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**

 **Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**

* * *

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

Alexa trouvait vraiment Sirius génial avec elle, patient, drôle et ne la touchant que si ça s'avérait nécessaire. Elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Au moment de passer en caisse, Sirius remarqua qu'elle s'était attardée sur des bijoux fantaisie exposés, discrètement il repéra ce qu'elle regardait : des boucles d'oreilles dorées en forme de cœur, qu'il lui acheta tout aussi discrètement, voulant lui offrir pendant qu'ils boiraient un coup aux trois balais.

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

 _-Ça vous fera 28 gallions et 92 mornilles,_ annonça la vendeuse, avec un sourire qui laissait indiquer qu'elle venait de réaliser peut-être sa plus belle vente de la journée.

Il la régla, et prenant la main d'Alexa, se dirigea à l'extérieur du magasin.

Elle hésitait mais voulut le remercier spécialement pour ses dépenses, elle prit alors son courage à deux mains, et lui embrassa la joue rapidement, avant de devenir rouge tomate.

 _-Merci beaucoup Sirius,_ bredouilla-t-elle

Il se toucha distraitement la joue, et lui dit en éclatant de rire :

 _-Mais le plaisir est pour moi, Madame Black_

L'ambiance était au beau fixe, l'abcès était crevé, pas de punition, ils partageaient un réel moment complice que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait qu'il s'arrête.

Sirius lança un sort sur les paquets que leur avait fait la vendeuse pour les rétrécir de sorte qu'ils tiennent dans son sac bandoulière, et les glissa dedans.

Ils avaient passé plus d'une heure vingt dans la boutique.

 _-Viens_ , lui dit-il avec enthousiasme, _je vais t'emmener voir un endroit qu'il faut absolument visiter quand on vient pour la première fois à Pré-Au-Lard._

Main dans la main, il la conduisit jusque devant la cabane hurlante.

Le vent se mit à souffler assez fort, déclenchant un frisson chez Alexa, qui poussa Sirius à la prendre dans ses bras.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est comme endroit ?_ questionna Alexa à la fois intriguée et effrayée

 _-On la nomme la cabane hurlante, ils ne savent pas vraiment ce qui est dedans, mais beaucoup de gens disent qu'elle est hantée,_ fit évasivement Sirius

 _\- Et toi tu y crois ?_

Elle avait l'arrière de sa tête contre Sirius qui la tenait contre lui, ses mains posées à plat sur son ventre.

 _\- Je ne crois pas aux monstres, quoi qu'il soit à l'intérieur de cette maison, je suis certain que ce n'est pas aussi méchant que ce qu'on veut nous faire croire,_ chuchota doucement Sirius contre son oreille.

Il préparait ainsi le terrain pour aborder un peu le sujet lycanthropie, il n'avait pas encore eu la discussion qu'il voulait avoir avec ses amis, mais il savait que tôt ou tard Alexa devrait être mise au courant.

Ils restèrent ainsi un peu là, savourant en silence le contact de l'autre, ce fût Sirius qui y mit fin, il était presque dix-sept heures, l'heure d'aller boire un verre aux trois balais avant de retourner à Poudlard.

Ils s'installèrent à une table un peu isolée et Sirius commanda deux chopes de boisson

 _-Ils font les meilleurs bièraubeurres de la terre, tu vas voir, si tu as aimé la dernière fois, là tu vas adorer._

Les choppes commandées arrivèrent sur la table et après avoir trinqué, ils burent dans un silence quasi religieux et Sirius se dit qu'elle devait aimer, l'ayant vu boire quasi d'une seule traite sa boisson. Il ne commenta pas, mais sourit.

Quand elle posa son verre, de la mousse était restée sur sa lèvre supérieure, faisant pouffer Sirius

 _-Quoi ?_ lui fit-elle à moitié vexé devant son hilarité

 _\- T'as de la mousse partout,_ répondit-il en désignant sa bouche

 _-Oh,_ elle s'essuya d'un revers de manche, gênée.

 _-Ça t'allait bien, ma belle, ma femme à moustache._

Elle lui tira la langue pour toute réponse, mais ce geste excita plus qu'il amusa Sirius.

Il prit sur lui pour ne pas se jeter avidement sur cette bouche involontairement coquine.

Il préféra changer de sujet

 _-Je voulais t'offrir ça._

Il sortit de sa poche un petit paquet en velours

 _-Je t'ai vue les regarder toute à l'heure, j'ai pensé qu'elles te feraient plaisir_

Elle sortit le contenu du paquet et tombèrent dans sa main les boucles d'oreilles.

 _-OH ! Mais Sirius, il ne fallait pas, elles sont vraiment belles, merci, mais je n'ai pas fait ça pour que tu me les achètes…_ commença-t-elle paniquée et émue à la fois.

 _\- Chut, ma belle, je sais que ce n'était pas ton intention, mais ça me fait plaisir. Mets-les_

Une gêne apparue sur le visage de la jeune fille

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Sirius, je, je n'ai pas les oreilles percées,_ dit-elle avec hésitation, certaine que la foudre de Sirius allait tomber sur elle.

Il la regarda plus intensément, regardant spécialement ses lobes d'oreilles.

Aucun petit trou, ses oreilles étaient effectivement intactes.

Mais alors qu'elle craignait une colère sourde du garçon, elle le vit soudainement éclater de rire :

 _-Ce n'est rien ça ! Y'aura qu'à les faire percer par Madame Pomfresh ! On ira quand tu veux_

Elle se détendit, presque aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était tendue.

Il vit son changement d'attitude et dit :

 _\- Tu as eu peur que je me fâche hein, mais non ma belle, pourquoi j'aurais dû m'énerver, à y réfléchir ça me semble logique même, donc il n'y a pas de lézard. Détends-toi._

Pour preuve qu'il n'était pas énervé, il la rejoignit sur la banquette de son côté et l'enlaça.

 _-J'espère quand même qu'elles te plaisent ?_

 _\- Si tu savais Sirius_

Elle faisait tourner dans ses doigts les boucles pour en observer tous les détails, les cœurs étaient légèrement bombés, d'une belle couleur or, pas trop grosses, même assez discrètes, elle les trouvait parfaites.

Ils continuèrent à parler, de tout de rien, l'heure passa vite, trop vite au goût de Sirius, mais il leur fallait bien rentrer, le professeur McGonagall l'avait autorisé à sortir à condition qu'ils rentrent avant dix-huit heures trente.

Il était quasiment l'heure, il fallait donc y aller, il laissa 4 mornilles sur la table, _et ils reprirent le chemin du château._

 _\- Tu as aimé cet après-midi ma belle ?_ lui demanda-t-il sur le chemin du retour

C'est avec des étoiles dans les yeux qu'elle lui répondit :

 _-C'était vraiment bien Sirius, encore merci, pour tout_

 _\- Ne me remercies pas, Alexa, je suis heureux qu'on ait passé ce bon moment ensemble._

Ils arrivèrent à leur destination à dix-huit heures vingt-cinq.

Comme il le pressentait, McGonagall était là, guettant l'heure, et les voyant revenir avant l'heure fixée, elle leur adressa un sourire chaleureux et s'en alla.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils traînent trop tard dehors, Alexa ne savant pas pratiquer la magie, le sort sur eux, Sirius avait beau être exempté de suivre les cours cette semaine, il n'en demeurait pas moins sous la responsabilité de l'école.

En la voyant s'éloigner, Sirius soupira discrètement, subir les foudres de sa directrice de maison n'était pas dans ses projets de la soirée et il était ravi d'y avoir échappé.

Il se surprit à penser qu'il n'y a encore pas longtemps, l'heure qu'on lui aurait donné, il l'aurait très largement dépassée, et ça sans le moindre problème, rentrant à l'heure qu'il l'aurait décidé lui.

Le sort, décidément, cela le fit râler, semblait le remettre dans les rangs.

Ils se mirent en tête de chercher James et Rémus, qui devaient avoir fini leur cours de la journée, et après avoir fouillé quasiment tout le château, c'est sur le terrain de Quidditch qu'ils les retrouvèrent.

James était sur un balai, effectuant figure sur figure, s'entraînant en vue d'un prochain match, et Rémus rédigeait un devoir assis sur les gradins

 _-Alors, votre après-midi fût bon ?_ lança-t-il à Sirius et Alexa, en les voyant arriver.

Il rangea ses affaires de cours et posa son sac au sol pour qu'ils puissent s'installer à ses côtés

 _-On a été à Pré-Au-Lard,_ lui indiqua, non sans excitation Alexa, _et on a bu de la bièraubeurre aux balais…_

 _-Aux trois balais,_ rectifia Sirius avec un sourire _, oui, puis on a visité la cabane hurlante aussi,_ les deux garçons se jetèrent un coup d'œil entendu, Rémus haussant un sourcil.

 _-Ça t'a plu Alexa ?_ demanda un Rémus curieux, qui ne pût pas avoir de réponse à sa question, leur ami Cornedrue ayant décidé de foncer sur eux en balai, tirant un cri de surprise d'Alexa, et des grognements de protestation des garçons avant de bifurquer soudainement, pour se poser à quelques mètres et ainsi rejoindre sa bande d'amis.

\- _Coucou les amoureux,_ dit James, en sueur, légèrement essoufflé, mais ravi de retrouver Sirius

 _\- Amoureux ?_ grogna Sirius, _t'as pas mieux pour mettre les pieds dans le plat Cornedrue ?_

James rigola, et proposa une course de vitesse à Sirius avant d'aller se changer en prévision du dîner.

Ils abandonnèrent donc Lunard et Alexa pour aller se défier.

 _\- Tu n'as pas trop eu peur de la cabane hurlante ?_ reprit Rémus qui tâcha de poser sa question de façon détachée

 _\- Sirius m'a dit que contrairement à la croyance populaire, rien de dangereux ne vivait dedans._

Rémus sourit en pensant à la remarque de son ami. Il n'était pas pressé qu'Alexa sache pour lui, ne voulant pas qu'elle se mette à avoir peur de lui, mais il sentait bien qu'à l'instar de Patmol et Cornedrue, sa condition ne l'effrayerait pas mais il ne pouvait en être certain, n'ayant que trop l'habitude d'être rejeté.

Il appréciait beaucoup la jeune fille, et il se disait de plus en plus que si Sirius et elle parvenaient à s'entendre, il y avait possibilité qu'ils réussissent à être heureux dans ce mariage forcé.

 _\- Ta semaine de cours s'est bien passée, pas trop difficile ?_ lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'à partir de lundi Sirius reprenait les cours, et que pour ne pas risquer de froisser le sort, elle allait le suivre.

Cela la rendait nerveuse, même si elle n'était pas élève, elle avait envie d'apprendre, et de tâcher de participer autant que possible aux différents cours

\- _Certains plus que d'autres, mais tu verras ça par toi-même bientôt miss_ , il s'était mis lui aussi à surnommer Alexa, par affection pour celle-ci.

 _\- Tu penses que si je ne m'en sors pas, Sirius m'en voudra ?_

Elle gigotait, mal à l'aise sur les gradins soudainement et Rémus constata aisément son trouble.

C'est pourquoi il se leva, s'installa devant et dit, l'air soudainement bien plus sérieux et concerné :

 _-Je crois que Sirius sait que tu n'as malheureusement pas pu suivre une scolarité comme tu aurais dû, donc non Alexa, même s'il sera peiné face à tes lacunes, il sera plus prêt à vouloir t'aider, qu'à t'en vouloir. Et ne t'en fais pas, les profs seront vraiment cléments avec toi. Non, pour être franc avec toi, je crains plus les élèves. Beaucoup ont été parfois très curieux, voir déplacés avec nous, avec certaines questions. On les a sévèrement remis en place, mais je crains que certains soient trop téméraires pour se laisser impressionner si facilement. Mais dans tous les cas, s'il y a quelque chose à répondre ou à faire, laisse agir Sirius, ou l'un de nous. Je pense que c'est le mieux._

Elle hocha la tête, ils leur avaient parfois fait part dans la semaine de l'attitude de certains, agacés de certaines questions, mais les paroles de Lunard la réconfortèrent.

Elle n'était pas seule.

 _\- Rémus je peux te poser une question ? Je n'ai pas osé revenir sur le sujet avec Sirius, et…_

 _-Pose ta question_ , la coupa-t-il avec un sourire, la voyant gênée, cherchant à se trouver des excuses.

 _\- D'où viennent vos surnoms ? Lunard pour toi c'est ça ? Et Patmol pour Sirius, et James c'est_

 _-Cornedrue,_ finit-il à sa place avec un sourire fier, _des surnoms qui nous suivent maintenant depuis un moment, si je ne peux pas t'en expliquer entièrement toutes les raisons, c'est à Sirius de le faire, je peux seulement te dire qu'ils sont liés à la relation très fusionnelle qui nous unit, nous les Maraudeurs. On a eu besoin de ces surnoms, qui ont été mis en place quand une situation difficile a eu lieu, et depuis ils ne nous ont plus quittés. Mais je te promets que bientôt tu en sauras un peu plus._

Elle hocha doucement la tête, tentant de bien assimiler ce que venait de lui dire Rémus, et le remercia.

Elle en savait un petit peu plus, et ça lui convenait. Mais Rémus reprit :

 _-Peut-être même qu'on pourrait t'en trouver un, de surnom, non ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Après tout, tu fais maintenant partie de notre groupe !_

Un large sourire éclaira soudain son visage, Rémus mettait en lumière ce qu'elle n'osait croire, elle appartenait à un groupe, elle avait donc des amis.

Rémus lui sourit en retour, et ils virent les deux autres revenir de leur course.

Sirius semblait être le premier.

 _-J'ai gagné,_ cria-t-il, alors que son pied toucha le sol en premier

 _-Il s'en est fallu de peu Patmol, t'as juste eu de la chance,_ fit James, mauvais perdant.

 _-J'te propose la revanche quand tu veux, mon ami !_

 _-Ça attendra une prochaine fois, allez-vous doucher, enfin surtout toi James,_ leur dit Lunard, _on va aller au dîner, j'ai une faim de loup._

Un rire éclata entre les trois Maraudeurs.

 _-Je me laverai ce soir, dit Sirius, mais j'veux bien me débarbouiller un peu, c'est qu'il m'a fait suer Cornedrue !_ _Alexa,_ l'interpella Sirius, _on en a pour facile dix à quinze minutes, suis Rémus, on vous retrouve dans la grande salle, je te laisse lui obéir le temps que je ne suis pas avec toi_

C'était devenu une routine, chaque fois qu'ils devaient s'éloigner, ou se quitter un temps, Sirius prenait toutes les précautions nécessaires pour que le sort ne puisse pas la punir.

Elle lui fit oui de la tête, et suivit le loup.

Une petite trentaine de minutes plus tard, le groupe s'était reformé dans la grande salle. Le dîner allait bientôt être servi, et ils discutaient entre eux, en attendant.

Mais l'arrivée d'un hibou noir, petit, assez trapu près d'eux, vint couper court à leur conversation

 _-Hé, qui tu es toi ?_ dit James en tendant la main pour attraper la missive qu'il venait leur délivrer.

Ils connaissaient quasiment tous les hiboux de l'école, et avaient l'habitude de voir ceux des autres élèves, mais ce hibou-ci ne leur disait absolument rien.

James décrocha la lettre, et donna une caresse au hibou, qui repartit aussitôt.

Il regarda le courrier.

Le nom de Sirius était écrit dessus, il lui tendit.

Patmol fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas qui pouvait donc bien lui écrire.

Ce hibou n'appartenait pas à sa famille, il en était formel. Alors qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Il prit le courrier, l'ouvrit, et lit ce qu'il était inscrit dessus. Son regard devint soudain noir et anxieux.

 _-Sirius, fais voir_

Rémus sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, tout comme James et Alexa, et tenta de prendre la lettre pour la lire.

Mais Sirius l'en empêcha, fourrant rageusement la lettre dans sa poche, regardant autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait parmi ceux qui l'entouraient qui était l'auteur de la lettre

 _-Patmol,_ James durcit le ton, _montre-nous le courrier, ou dis-nous ce qui est écrit dessus._

 _-Une menace,_ répondit seulement Sirius, le regard toujours aussi noir, _une menace de l'un d'eux_ , il désigna d'un coup de menton les élèves éparpillés aux quatre tables de la grande salle.

 _-On en reparlera dans le dortoir, je ne veux pas qu'il ait la jubilation de croire qu'il me fait peur._

Les garçons hochèrent la tête, et soudain, ils agirent tous comme si rien n'était venu les interrompre.

Quelques dix minutes après, la salle fût pleine d'élèves, et le dîner fût servi.

Contrairement à leurs habitudes, les Maraudeurs ne traînèrent pas plus que de raison.

Sirius servit Alexa, se servit lui-même, mais tout en mangeant, il ne pouvait cesser de jeter des regards, qu'il voulait détachés, vers la table des Serpentards, persuadé que la missive qu'on lui avait envoyée provenait de l'un d'eux.

Après avoir pris du dessert, ils se hâtèrent de quitter la grande salle et de rejoindre leur dortoir.

 _\- Des menaces, regardez ce qu'on m'envoie,_ fit Sirius sitôt la pièce mise sous un sort de silence

Il sortit rageusement le papier qu'il avait fourré dans sa poche avant le repas, le défroissa et lut à voix haute

 _« Cher camarade,_

 _Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, elles le sont dans ton cas, ton mariage n'en est pas un mais laisse-moi profiter de ses services, et ton secret sera gardé._

 _Tu auras bientôt de mes nouvelles. »_

* * *

 **MAJ 11/10/19 : je vous rappelle que toute review est encouragée, publier une histoire, prendre le temps d'écrire, avoir le courage de vous la présenter etc est un exercice difficile, alors je vous en prie prenez le temps de me laisser un petit mot. Ça sera grandement apprécié !**

* * *

 _ **What ? Comment ça sadique? Moi ? ? ?**_

 _ **Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! :p**_

 _ **Allez donnez-moi vos avis vos commentaires, venez me faire un coucou, bref faites chauffer vos claviers en cliquant sur le petit bouton review, c'est motivant, ça fait plaisir et ça me fait kiffer ! :)**_

 _ **Allez, amitiés et promis j'vous envoie bientôt la suite !**_

 _ **Lessa**_


	28. Chapter 28

**MAJ 09/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !**

 **Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !**

* * *

 _ **Hello tout le monde, nous voici pour le chapitre 28 de**_ _ **Tu seras ma femme**_

 _ **Avant toute chose, je tiens à remercier SuperSuperbus et Seena T pour leur review et encouragements :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**_

 _ **Dans ce chapitre : confrontation et punition**_

 _ **Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse ce chapitre qui est, je crois, le plus long jamais écrit !**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**_

 _ **A tout en bas**_

 _ **Lessa !**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**

 **Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**

* * *

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

Il sortit rageusement le papier qu'il avait fourré dans sa poche avant le repas, le défroissa et lut à voix haute :

 _« Cher camarade,_

 _Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, elles le sont dans ton cas, ton mariage n'en est pas un mais laisse-moi profiter de ses services, et ton secret sera gardé._

 _Tu auras bientôt de mes nouvelles. »_

* * *

 **Chapitre 28**

 _-Ce n'est pas signé ?_ demanda James

 _-Mais non ce n'est pas signé, Cornedrue, j'aurais déjà défoncé la gueule de ce petit con si ça l'avait été_ , s'emporta Sirius

 _-Hé déjà calme-toi,_ Rémus tenta de tempérer la situation

 _-Que je me calme ? « Laisse-moi profiter de ses services » tu ne comprends pas ce que ça sous-entend._

 _-Je comprends très bien Patmol, mais t'énerver ne résoudra rien, en plus elle est déjà assez terrifiée comme ça,_ complèta avec sagesse Rémus

Ils jetèrent un regard vers Alexa, qui s'était assise dans le fauteuil près de son lit.

Elle semblait terrorisée.

Sirius revit instantanément la jeune fille qu'il avait trouvée dans son dortoir il y a une semaine de ça, et cela le calma instantanément. Il lui avait promis de la sortir de ct univers de peur, d'appréhension, d'abus, et voilà qu'un imbécile, sérieux ou simple plaisantin risquait de tout faire foirer.

Non, il n'était pas d'accord, Alexa était celle qui devait partager sa vie, celle qu'il voulait rendre heureuse, il devait commencer par la rassurer.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour la tranquilliser :

 _-Personne ne profitera de tes services, comme il prétend ma belle,_ dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée

 _\- Si tu ne lui donnes pas ce qu'il veut, il révélera l'existence du sort,_ contra-t-elle

 _\- Qui te dit qu'il connaît véritablement ce qu'il se passe, il menace mais il ne sait peut-être rien ?_ répondit James

 _-Il a raison,_ reprit Sirius _, je m'énerve mais c'est peut-être juste un imbécile qui veut en savoir plus sur cette histoire de mariage et qui passe par un moyen détourné._

 _-Ça ne serait pas Servilus ? Peut-être qu'il en a parlé avec Lily, et qu'il veut savoir exactement ce qu'il se passe_

 _-Ce n'est pas son genre les lettres anonymes Cornedrue_ , intervint Rémus

 _-Ça vaut quand même le coup de vérifier,_ maintint-il

 _-Mais s'il sait vraiment Sirius,_ dit Alexa d'une petite voix, _tu avais dit à James que tu ne voulais pas que l'école connaisse ton secret, ça veut dire que… tu le laisserais faire ?_

Son ton ne lui permit pas de savoir s'il s'agissait là d'une question ou d'une affirmation.

Il se retourna vers elle, choqué, et lui dit les yeux dans les yeux :

 _\- Je préfère avouer moi-même à toute l'école ce dans quoi nous sommes embarqués, que de laisser quiconque te toucher._

Elle fut un peu rassurée, mais n'en restait pas moins terrifiée.

Quelqu'un dans l'école lui voulait du mal, elle se sentir alors à nouveau vulnérable, comme il y a une semaine, et n'arrivait pas à contenir ses tremblements.

 _-On va commencer par interroger Servilus, et faut aussi demander à Lily si elle a parlé de ses doutes à quelqu'un, je m'occupe de ça demain,_ dit James.

 _-Ecoutez, vous vous affolez peut-être pour rien_ , dit Lunard, _si la personne qui a écrit la lettre savait vraiment ton secret Sirius, elle l'aura déjà révélé à toute l'école, je penche plus pour quelqu'un qui se doute qu'il se passe quelque chose, mais qui n'en sait pas vraiment plus et qui te menace pour que tu lui révèles tout._

James et Sirius étaient pensifs, il y avait du vrai dans ce que disait leur ami, mais cela ne rassurait pas Sirius qui ne voulait pas que du mal arrive à sa promise.

 _-Attendons la suite, il a dit qu'il donnerait des nouvelles, enquête discrètement James et tiens-nous informés, en attendant je pense qu'il n'y a pas forcément plus de souci que ça à se faire. Y'aura peut-être même pas de suite_ , termina Rémus, toutefois peu sûr de ses dernières paroles.

Discrètement, Sirius murmura à ses amis :

 _\- En attendant, on ouvre l'œil._

Il rangea la lettre dans son coffre, et retourna vers Alexa. Il fallait maintenant la rassurer et lui faire oublier cette affaire

 _\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on découvrira qui a écrit ce mot et pourquoi. Mais je t'assure que quel que soit la raison, il ne posera jamais la main sur toi. Je m'y oppose fermement. Tu es mienne, ma belle, et ce misérable maître-chanteur ne sait pas à qui il a à faire en me menaçant._

Assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, il caressait ses cheveux, tout en lui parlant doucement.

Il se jura à lui-même de faire la lumière sur cette histoire et vite.

 _-Bon,_ dit-il dans l'optique de changer les idées à sa belle, _tu as dit aux garçons qu'on avait été faire les boutiques ?_

 _\- Vous êtes allés à Gaichiffon ?_ s'intéressa James

 _-Oui,_ il sortit les tous petits paquets de son sac, qu'il retransforma pour leur redonner leur taille véritable.

 _-Regarde ce qu'elle s'est trouvée. Alexa a très bon goût._

Il sortait les affaires des sacs tout en parlant.

Parler chiffons n'était pas leur habitude, aux maraudeurs, mais ils voulaient distraire Alexa, ils devinaient sans peine ses pensées, complètement dirigées sur le contenu de la lettre, ses légers tremblements en témoignaient.

Ils insistèrent donc pour qu'elle essaie la veste, le bonnet, ne tarissant pas d'éloges sur le choix des vêtements achetés. Et voyant qu'elle semblait se prendre au jeu, soupirèrent intérieurement.

Elle essaya spontanément un pull et leur expliqua pour quelle raison elle avait choisi cette couleur et non une autre. Puis tenta de mettre sur la tête de Sirius le bonnet à oreilles de chat, sous l'hilarité des deux autres qui vinrent lui prêter main forte, et Sirius se retrouva bien malgré lui affublé d'un bonnet blanc à pointe de chat.

Il pesta, sous les rires, non seulement des garçons, mais aussi d'Alexa.

Bingo, pensa-t-il, sa tentative de détournement d'attention avait fonctionné !

Une fois que les vêtements furent pliés, rangés, la veste mise avec celles des garçons dans la penderie, et le bonnet enlevé de la tête de son ami, Rémus proposa une partie d'échec à la jeune fille, elle accepta et ils se lancèrent tous d'eux dans une partie découverte, Rémus lui enseignant les bases de ce jeu qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas.

James et Sirius en profitèrent pour discrètement aller dans la salle de bains, discuter en privé

 _\- Va falloir faire gaffe Cornedrue, le type qui a écrit la lettre, même s'il ne connaît pas ce qui nous relie réellement, doit forcément savoir que c'est une ancienne esclave sexuelle, il n'aurait pas menacé de la vouloir sinon…_

James pinça les lèvres, son ami avait raison.

 _-On va la garder à l'œil et être attentif à tout élève ayant une attitude bizarre,_ lui dit-il pour rassurer son ami, _on va surveiller ce qu'il se passe, mais j'avoue que j'ai des doutes concernant le bâtard graisseux, je ne le vois pas porté sur la chose, surtout en faire la menace…_

 _\- Lui ou un autre, qu'importe dans tous les cas, personne ne la touchera,_ reprit fermement Sirius

 _\- Tu te répètes Patmol. C'est une évidence ça. Tu sais que Rémus et moi on est là, ne te fais pas trop de souci vieux ! N'y penses plus pour l'instant ok ?_

Sirius, rassuré d'avoir le soutien sans faille de ses amis, sortit de la salle de bains.

Alexa semblait s'amuser aux échecs, même s'il était évident qu'elle perdait

 _-Alors ma belle_ ? lui dit Sirius en lui embrassant le dessus de la tête, _on perd ?_

 _\- Je suis nulle,_ fit-elle, _Rémus a quasiment eu toutes mes pièces_

Sirius sourit, et observant l'échiquier, déplaça sa tour, emportant un pion à Rémus

 _\- Voilà, un de moins pour lui Alexa, reste concentrée, tu peux l'avoir !_

Il les laissa finir, s'installant sur son lit.

Elle vint bientôt vers lui, la partie était finie, Rémus l'ayant évidemment emportée.

 _-Je ne suis pas d'accord, Lunard, les jolies filles on les laisse gagner,_ ria-t-il, _je t'entraînerai, tu vas voir la prochaine fois tu le battras à plate couture._

Elle lui sourit en retour et s'installa près de lui.

Sirius la trouva souriante, détendue, lui comme les garçons s'étaient vite habitués à sa présence.

Elle était d'un caractère si doux, elle était calme, facile à vivre, et il la trouvait vraiment de plus en plus irrésistible.

Ces quelques jours l'un pour l'autre les avait vraiment rapprochés, une complicité réelle était née entre eux.

 _-A part le souci de ce soir,_ dit soudain Alexa, _j'ai trouvé la journée super, merci pour tout Sirius._

 _-Mais de rien, c'était un plaisir pour moi, et je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé le courage de me dire ce qui t'ennuyait ce matin, j'aime te savoir libre de me parler et j'ai vraiment apprécié cela._

 _-Tu serais d'accord qu'on dorme les rideaux fermés ce soir ?_

Il n'avait pas vu venir cela, il la regarda doucement, comme s'il avait peur d'avoir mal entendu

 _-Non, pas du tout, Alexa, avec plaisir même. Tu veux qu'on les ferme maintenant ?_

Elle hocha la tête positivement.

Ils dirent donc bonne nuit aux maraudeurs, et Sirius tomba les rideaux, les isolant du reste du monde.

 _\- Tu sais ce que m'a dit Rémus pendant que vous faisiez la course avec James ?_

Il secoua la tête, intrigué

- _Que maintenant que je faisais partie de votre groupe, il allait falloir me trouver un surnom à moi aussi._

Sirius sourit, sacré Rémus, avait-il pour intention d'en faire elle aussi une Animagus ?

Le jour où elle maitriserait la magie, il est vrai que ça pourrait être quelque chose d'intéressant.

 _-Il n'a pas tort, on verra ce que ton potentiel magique dévoile et nous inspire pour ton surnom._

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que Sirius voulait dire par là

Mais pour toute réponse, il lui dit mystérieusement :

 _-Tu verras plus tard…_

Elle grogna, et s'allongea sur le lit, ses yeux étaient fermés, elle était paisible. Il ne dit rien, mais en la voyant étendue ainsi sur le lit, offerte, il n'avait plus la tête à la discussion, il n'y tint plus et s'approcha d'elle. Il lui captura alors les lèvres pour un baiser dont il avait rêvé tout l'après-midi.

La sentant réceptive, il la rapprocha de lui, sans quitter ses lèvres, la mettant doucement sous lui, et passa ses jambes de part et d'autre d'elle.

Elle se laissa faire.

Elle sentait l'angoisse monter en elle, mais elle avait terriblement elle aussi envie de partager ce moment intime avec lui.

Elle ne savait pas jusqu'où il irait, mais elle lui faisait confiance, elle savait qu'il saurait s'arrêter si elle le lui demandait.

Sauf qu'elle n'aurait jamais le courage de lui demander de s'arrêter.

De son côté, fou de joie de la sentir ainsi contre lui, Sirius chercha à approfondir le contact, la tenant fort contre lui, se frottant doucement contre elle, en dévorant cette bouche qui lui faisait tant envie.

Le baiser dura un moment, il n'osa pas l'approfondir, gardant sa langue dans sa bouche, il savourait simplement le plaisir d'embrasser, mordiller, aspirer, ses lèvres douces de femme qui le tentaient tant.

Puis Sirius se détacha d'elle, il savait qu'elle n'était pas encore prête de se donner à lui, il la quitta donc à regret avant de se sentir perdre la maitrise de la situation.

Ce baiser l'avait déjà complètement excité, et il lui avait fallu vraiment prendre sur lui pour interrompre ce moment.

Se détachant d'elle, il la regarda, les lèvres gonflées, rouges, elle était allongée sous lui, n'osant pas vraiment bouger, il remarqua qu'elle ne paraissait pas sereine complètement.

Pour la rassurer il lui fit un sourire, et lui dit :

 _\- Tu as aimé ?_

Seul son silence lui répondit, et Sirius n'aima pas ça.

Il se rallongea à ses côtés, tourna sa tête vers lui, et lui redemanda :

 _\- Alexa, réponds-moi s'il te plaît, tu as aimé ?_

Heureusement qu'il était contre elle, il n'aurait sinon pas entendu le petit « oui » qu'elle souffla

 _-Alors pourquoi tu es toute prostrée comme ça ?_

A nouveau il l'entendit murmurer :

 _-Parce que j'ai cru que tu ne t'arrêterais pas._

Pris de remord de lui avoir fait peur, il l'attira doucement contre lui et lui dit :

 _\- Je voulais juste t'embrasser, comme j'en ai rêvé toute la journée, ma belle, mais jamais je te ne forcerai. Si d'ailleurs tu ne voulais pas il t'aurait simplement fallu me le dire, et j'aurais arrêté_

 _-J'ai aimé Sirius,_ elle baissa les yeux, gênée, _mais…_

Lui relevant le menton, il compléta pour elle la fin de sa phrase

 _\- Mais tu n'as pas l'habitude qu'on te traite comme ça, j'ai bon ?_

Elle hocha la tête.

Il la trouvait si fragile en cet instant.

Il ne réalisait pas vraiment que si elle connaissait tout du sexe, elle ignorait tout de l'amour, et que même les gestes les plus banals comme ce baiser pouvaient la terroriser, et il lui faudrait encore maintes tentatives avant de le réaliser, mais ça il l'ignorait.

 _\- Toi et moi, on doit former un couple, et ce type de moments de douceur dans un couple est normal. Que je t'embrasse comme ça ne signifie pas que cela précède un rapport sexuel._

Ses yeux se baissèrent à nouveau à l'entente de ces mots.

 _-Non, ne baisse pas les yeux, pas devant moi. Ce qu'on vient de faire c'est normal. On développe des sentiments entre nous, et s'embrasser c'est normal. Je t'ai fait peur, et je l'ai bien remarqué, mais sache que je ne serai pas allé plus loin. Maintenant si tu me dis que tu as aimé j'en suis ravi, et peut-être qu'on pourra repartager d'autres moments comme ça, sans que ça aille forcément jusqu'à l'acte. Aies confiance en moi._

Pour tout réponse, elle l'embrassa à son tour.

Surpris, Sirius accepta ce baiser qui était initié par elle pour la tout première fois.

C'était un baiser beaucoup plus chaste qu'elle lui offrait, mais un baiser quand même que Sirius fut heureux de recevoir.

Et c'est l'un contre l'autre, bouche contre bouche qu'ils s'endormirent, simplement sans rien faire de plus, comme Sirius l'avait promis.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Alexa avait rejoint la vie et le quotidien de Sirius, ils étaient dans la cour de l'école, c'était samedi, ils venaient de déjeuner et passaient le temps, profitant de leur week-end, les maraudeurs étaient au complet.

Mais James avait en tête de discuter avec Lily.

Il quitta donc ses camarades dans le but d'aller la chercher, la soupçonnant d'être dans la bibliothèque, mais il la vit arriver dans la cour et se caler dans un coin que le soleil réchauffait.

Elle était avec deux amis à elle, mais il n'hésita pas à lui demander de les quitter pour qu'ils puissent parler.

Les amies partirent, et James se positionna devant Lily, l'air grave.

 _\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive James ?_ _Je te trouve soucieux._

Elle avait remarqué son absence de sourire, et son manque certain de politesse.

 _-L'histoire du mariage de Sirius, tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?_ fit-il de but en blanc

 _-Quoi ? Non pourquoi ?_

 _\- Réfléchis bien s'il te plaît, Servilus, tu lui as dit quelque chose à ce sujet ?_

 _-Tu sais bien que non James, pourquoi j'aurais dû lui en parler ?_

 _-Quelqu'un fait chanter Sirius, on lui a envoyé une lettre anonyme hier, on aimerait savoir qui c'est et surtout pourquoi._

 _-Donc tu as pensé que naturellement j'aurais pu aller raconter tes petits secrets à quelqu'un que tu détestes ? Merci, j'apprécie, Potter…_

Vexée, la jeune fille fit mine de partir, mais il la retint par le bras.

Qu'il la vexe là, c'était loin d'être son souci pour le moment. Son meilleur ami avait un problème, un grave problème et il pensait Lily assez intelligente pour comprendre que certaines situations se passaient de pincettes.

 _-Lily, c'est vraiment important. Il fallait que je te pose la question.  
-Comment font-ils chanter Sirius ?_

 _-Je ne peux pas tout te dire, Sirius m'a fait promettre_

 _-Alors tu vas aller dire à Sirius que s'il lui faut mon aide, il va falloir qu'il me fasse confiance un minimum._

 **POV Alexa**

On a vu James aller parler à Lily, mais alors que nous attendons tranquillement son retour, le type qu'ils avaient agressé à la bibliothèque passe devant nous.

J'entends Rémus commencer à dire quelque chose à Sirius, mais trop tard, je vois Sirius se précipiter sur le garçon et l'attirer à lui.

Avant même que l'autre n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, je vois Sirius partir avec lui, toujours accroché à sa poigne.

Rémus me fait signe de le suivre, et part à sa suite en courant et pestant.

Quand on les retrouve, je vois que Sirius a collé le garçon aux cheveux noirs contre un mur, dans un couloir désert, et le menace de sa baguette

 _-TOI,_ rugit-il, _c'est toi qui m'as envoyé ce courrier ? Tu crois me faire peur petite merde ? D'où tu menaces ma femme hein ?_

Rémus m'a mise derrière lui, maintenant son bras gauche contre mon côté, dans une allure protectrice.

Il tente de calmer Sirius mais sans succès, il est focalisé sur le garçon et lui répète maintenant en boucle :

 _\- C'est toi qui m'as envoyé ce courrier ?_

On voit soudainement James et Lily accourir vers nous, sans doute auront-ils vu Sirius s'attaquer au Serpentard.

Mais Sirius me fait peur à ce moment-là, ses traits sont durcis, son regard est mauvais, il ne lâche pas l'autre des yeux, et avant que l'un de nous n'ait pu tenter de calmer la situation, il lui décoche un coup de poing, et j'entends distinctement le nez du garçon craquer avant de voir un flot de sang couler.

 _-Sirius_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de chercher à attirer son attention, mais Rémus d'un regard me fait comprendre de ne pas m'en mêler.

 _-Patmol,_ lui dit James, _calme-toi,_ _le tabasser ne sert à rien. Si le bâtard a décidé de rien dire, il ne dira rien, lâche-le !_

Mais il ne défait pas sa prise pour autant.

Au contraire, après avoir jeté un regard en direction de ses amis, il refrappe l'élève, et je vois maintenant du sang couler aussi de sa lèvre inférieure.

 _-S'il a quelque chose à avouer c'est maintenant qu'il doit le faire, alors Servilus ? On a quelque chose à dire ?_

Il a le point en l'air, prêt à redonner un coup, et attend le moindre mot de Severus, qui le regarde avec défiance.

 _-Sirius lâche-le,_ c'est Lily qui parle, _je ne lui ai pas parlé de vous, et il m'a dit qu'il n'en sait pas plus que moi sur votre histoire, pourquoi t'aurait-il menacé ?_

Je vois que le regard de Sirius semble réaliser soudainement la situation et il relâche la pression sur le cou de Severus qui se laisse tomber contre le mur, sûrement étourdi par les deux coups qu'il vient de recevoir au visage.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder cet homme, lui qui est si doux avec moi, et pourtant il vient d'agresser physiquement quelqu'un, il l'a frappé, sans difficulté, au visage.

Sirius me fait alors très peur, et je reste tassée derrière Rémus.

Le Serpentard se relève, frotte sa gorge endolorie et dit hargneusement à Sirius :

 _-Je ne sais pas de quel courrier tu parles Black, et saches que je me contrefiche de tes petites affaires insignifiantes, alors je ne sais pas de quoi tu m'accuses, mais je n'y suis pour rien._

 _-Ha bon, c'est nouveau ça Servilus ? J'me rappelle que l'année dernière_

 _-Sirius !_ la voix de James fend l'air, pleine de menaces et de sous-entendus.

Mon futur époux se retourne vers lui, lui jette un regard que je ne saurais déchiffrer, et se re retourne vers sa victime occupée à essuyer son nez et sa lèvre avec un pan de sa robe.

 _\- Severus,_ dit calmement la jeune rousse en s'approchant de lui, _tu me jures que tu n'as envoyé aucun courrier à Sirius ?_

Le regard de l'intéressé se fait brutalement noir, il s'approcha de mon amie et lui siffle :

 _\- Tu te moques de moi ou quoi ? Mille fois dans la semaine je t'ai répété que je ne savais rien de ce qu'il leur arrivait, mieux encore que je m'en fichais, et tu me demandes de te le jurer là devant eux ? Notre amitié vaut si peu à tes yeux pour que tu t'abaisses à leur lécher les basques et me harceler comme ça ?_

 _-Tout doux Servilus, ou je me charge de te coller un troisième poing histoire de t'équilibrer le portrait,_ James n'apprécie pas le ton avec lequel Servilus s'adresse à la jeune fille.

Lui aussi me paraît dangereux soudainement.

Il m'avait déjà indiqué qu'il s'occuperait de Sirius si celui-ci faisait un faux pas avec moi, mais je ne le vois pas être violent, la promesse qu'il vient de faire au nommé Severus indique pourtant le contraire.

Je suis perdue, je n'aime pas la violence, l'ayant trop subie, alors voir les seuls hommes en qui j'ai quelque peu confiance se livrer aux mêmes actes que ceux qui m'ont torturé, ça fait beaucoup pour moi, et inconsciemment je m'accroche à Rémus.

Pour toute réponse à ce que vient de dire James, le Serpentard bouscule Sirius, fend le groupe en deux en nous poussant de ses bras, et s'en va, ses robes noires volant derrière lui.

Avec un regard d'excuse vers nous, Lily nous quitte pour le suivre.

J'entends James jurer, et Sirius rager.

Je suis toujours protégée derrière Rémus, ne sachant comment réagir.

Je sais que Sirius a agi ainsi pour me protéger, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir, je me sens juste terrifiée, j'ose espérer qu'il n'agira ainsi jamais avec moi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir des doutes.

Doutes qui s'évanouissent instantanément lorsque je croise son regard, ses yeux bruns me regardent intensément et il s'approche de moi et me prend par la main pour m'attirer à lui.

Je sens Rémus réticent à me lâcher mais après s'être regardés Sirius et lui un moment, il relâche son bras, libérant le passage pour que je rejoigne les bras de Sirius.

Son étreinte n'est pas douce, elle n'est pas dure non plus, non on dirait qu'il semble redouter quelque chose.

D'un regard nous nous comprenons, Sirius tout comme moi craint alors une punition du sort.

Son directeur lui avait bien dit que ses actes auraient des conséquences pour moi.

Et à croire ce que tout le monde vint de dire, Sirius aurait apparemment frapper un élève innocent de ce dont il l'accuse.

Je sens que Sirius me tient comme prêt à me voir tomber sous les coups du sort.

Quelques secondes après, la sentence tombe.

Je sens mon corps se faire scarifier sur chaque millimètre de ma peau, elle se déchire, comme du papier, je sens un liquide chaud recouvrir mon corps, Sirius me tient toujours, je ne hurle pas, me sentant soudainement très faible, comme si toute ma force m'avait brutalement quittée, j'ai l'impression que la mort me guette, je me sens glisser, j'ai mal, atrocement mal, à tel point que je m'évanouis mais avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, j'ai le temps d'apercevoir la main de Sirius recouverte de sang.

 **Fin POV ALEXA.**

* * *

 **MAJ 11/10/19 : je vous rappelle que toute review est encouragée, publier une histoire, prendre le temps d'écrire, avoir le courage de vous la présenter etc est un exercice difficile, alors je vous en prie prenez le temps de me laisser un petit mot.** **Ça sera grandement apprécié !**

* * *

 ** _Voilà !_**

 ** _Je vous laisse sur les pensées d'Alexa sur cette scène entre Severus et les Maraudeurs, et la punition entraînée par les actes irréfléchis de Sirius_**

 ** _J'attends évidemment vos avis alors d'avance, big merci à tous ceux qui prendront le temps de me laisser leur avis en review :)_**

 ** _A très bientôt pour la suite !_**

 ** _Amitiés_**

 ** _Lessa_**


	29. Chapter 29

**MAJ 09/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !**

 **Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous :)**

 **J'espère que votre week-end a bien commencé !**

 **Nous revoilà pour la suite des aventures de Tu seras ma femme !**

 **Un grand merci à SuperSuperbus pour avoir pris le temps, comme à son habitude, de me laisser un petit avis sur ma fic ! :)**

 **Merci à vous aussi de prendre le temps de lire ma fic.**

 **J'espère que personne n'a loupé de chapitre, j'ai remarqué grâce aux stats que propose FF que certains chapitres avaient été beaucoup moins lu que les suivants.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**

 **Petit conseil si vous voulez être sûrs de ne manquer aucun chapitre, abonnez-vous en cliquant sur le bouton Follow Story, vous serez ainsi prévenu dès qu'un nouveau chapitre est posté, pour ne rien manquer de l'histoire ;)**

 **Allez je vous laisse là, on revient dans un point de vue omniscient.**

 **A tout en bas, amitiés**

 **Lessa**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**

 **Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**

* * *

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

Je sens mon corps se faire scarifier sur chaque millimètre de ma peau, elle se déchire, comme du papier, je sens un liquide chaud recouvrir mon corps, Sirius me tient toujours, je ne hurle pas, me sentant soudainement très faible, comme si toute ma force m'avait brutalement quittée, j'ai l'impression que la mort me guette, je me sens glisser, j'ai mal, atrocement mal, à tel point que je m'évanouis mais avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, j'ai le temps d'apercevoir la main de Sirius recouverte de sang.

Fin POV ALEXA.

* * *

 **Chapitre 29**

L'effroi se lisait sans peine sur le visage des trois garçons.

Alexa venait de s'effondrer dans les bras de Sirius, ses vêtements s'étaient assombris, humides, tâchés de sang, son teint était blafard.

 _-On l'amène à l'infirmerie, tout de suite,_ siffla Sirius paniqué

James la prit alors délicatement dans ses bras, voyant son ami trop mortifié, et Remus le saisit par le bras pour le soutenir jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, ils la posèrent sur le lit le plus proche, et Sirius hurla le nom de l'infirmière, qui sortit en trombe de son bureau.

Elle dévala les marches et se précipita vers eux.

 _-Ecartez-vous_

Elle poussa sans ménagement les trois Gryffondors, leur ordonna à tous de s'éloigner, sauf Sirius, et tira un rideau autour d'eux.

En déshabillant rapidement la jeune fille, elle constata de larges scarifications le long de ses bras de son ventre et de ses jambes, comme si quelqu'un lui avait tranché la peau avec un couteau.

Bien que choquée, elle se mit au travail, sous l'œil inquiet de Sirius

 _-Elle va s'en remettre Madame ?_

 _-Je dois arriver à limiter l'hémorragie, Sirius, mais je pense qu'elle en gardera au moins des cicatrices, sans compter la souffrance qu'elle a dû endurer. J'imagine que c'est le sort ?_ fit-elle sans même le regarder, obnubilée par l'état de sa jeune patiente.

Elle passa sa baguette au-dessus de la jeune fille évanouie, marmonnant différentes formules.

Aussitôt le sang arrêta de couler, les blessures se figèrent et elle pût alors les badigeonner de diverses potions.

 _-Une pour la cicatrisation_ , disait-elle en même temps qu'elle agissait, _tenez Sirius, occupez-vous du côté gauche, je fais le droit nous irons plus vite,_ elle lui tendit une fiole et des compresses

Ils se mirent au travail, et quand ils eurent fini, elle lui en tendit une autre, _pour activer sa production de globules rouges_ , lui indiqua-t-elle.

 _\- En application locale ?_ s'étonna Sirius

 _-Je tiens ça d'un guérisseur de Sainte Mangouste, il applique cela sur les grands blessés. Ça multiplie par cent le nombre de globules rouges et de plaquettes présents sur les zones traitées par la potion, ça aidera son corps à cicatriser à et se régénérer, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et donc des forces,_ expliqua l'infirmière.

Ils terminèrent les soins, Madame Pomfresh posa une couverture sur elle, et ils la laissèrent se reposer.

 _-Dans mon bureau, vous trois, maintenant,_ intima-t-elle

Une fois qu'ils étaient arrivés, elle leur demander sans préambule ce qui c'était passé.

Ce fut Rémus qui prit la parole, il lui raconta les grandes lignes, en omettant de parler de l'existence de la lettre et fit passer l'agression de Severus pour une simple attaque résultant d'une énième confrontation stupide Serpentard-Gryffondor

 _-Le sort n'a pas apprécié votre attitude Sirius,_ fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. _Et moi non plus, vous n'allez donc jamais cesser vos petites querelles inutiles ? Votre père vous a mis sous ce sort pour ça, et je vois que ça ne vous empêche pas de continuer_

 _-Madame, sauf votre respect, sachez que je suis sincèrement navré de l'issue de cette confrontation, et que je me sens déjà bien assez puni comme cela… Laissez-moi juste retourner auprès d'elle s'il vous plait._

Madame Pomfresh hocha rapidement la tête, bien qu'elle n'approuvait pas l'attitude de Sirius, elle considérait que la souffrance morale que devait subir le jeune homme de voir sa future femme dans cet état par sa faute, était déjà une punition à la hauteur de son acte.

Elle décida donc de clore cet évènement, en leur mentionnant qu'elle allait toutefois en parler à Dumbledore.

 _\- Je ne vous retire pas de points Sirius, mais je vous en prie, agissez prudemment. Le sort a été particulièrement cruel cette fois. Vous pouvez y aller._

Revenu au chevet d'Alexa, Sirius constata qu'elle dormait encore.

Les maraudeurs s'assirent autour d'elle, et restèrent là en silence, attendant désespérément qu'Alexa revienne à elle.

A vingt-heures, elle ne s'était pas réveillée, Madame Pomfresh avait alors congédié Rémus et James, mais autorisa Sirius à rester près d'elle.

Après avoir remis de la potion cicatrisante sur l'ensemble des plaies, qui étaient déjà refermées, elle lui indiqua de venir la voir immédiatement s'il y avait le moindre problème, sur ce, elle le quitta non sans lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit.

Mais Sirius ne pouvait trouver le sommeil, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle.

Alexa semblait étonnamment paisible, il espérait que ce soit le cas, il picora de temps en temps dans l'assiette que lui avait mené plus tôt Madame Pomfresh pour souper, et ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

Vers vingt-deux heures quarante, il vit des mouvements apparaître sur le visage de la jeune fille.

De simples froncements d'yeux, puis des contractions de la bouche, avant de la voir doucement papillonner des paupières, sa belle se réveillait.

Il quitta son fauteuil et s'assit aussitôt sur le lit près d'elle et lui prit la main, l'interpellant doucement.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire :

 _\- C'est bon de te voir réveillée,_ commença-t-il, _comment tu te sens ?_

 _\- J'ai mal partout,_ répondit-elle, _et je me sens vaseuse_

 _\- Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang,_ lui indiqua Sirius, par ma faute, _j'ai provoqué le sort, et tu as été punie, pardonne-moi ma belle,_ il ne pût retenir quelques sanglots et appuya sa tête contre les mains de sa future femme dans une attitude repentie

 _\- Tout va bien Sirius je ne t'en veux pas, tu le sais, j'ai soif par contre, est ce que je pourrais… ?_

Avant qu'elle n'eût fini sa phrase, il avait sauté sur la carafe d'eau et lui avait servi à boire.

Doucement il approcha le verra de ses lèvres et elle bût quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche

Elle reprit alors :

 _\- Tu m'as fait peur Sirius, toute à l'heure_ , sa voix n'était plus pâteuse, mais elle était toujours un peu faible, _quand je t'ai vu frapper ce garçon_

 _\- J'ai pété les plombs, pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, mais ce type, c'est comme si soudainement j'étais sûr que c'était lui l'auteur de la lettre._

Il baissa d'un ton, bien qu'ils ne parlaient déjà pas très fort, de un pour laisser les élèves malades dormir tranquillement, de deux par peur des oreilles indiscrètes, notamment celles de l'infirmière qui faisait parfois des rondes.

 _\- Je ne te frapperai pas, jamais, si c'est ce que tu as pu te dire, je sais que tu ne m'as jamais vu comme ça mais crois-moi, il n'y a que lui qui arrive à me faire sortir ainsi de mes gonds, et des coups, il en a reçu autant qu'il nous en a déjà donnés, que ce soit de façon sorcière ou moldue,_ finit-il dans un souffle.

Elle murmura un « ok », Sirius sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas convaincue, alors il lui dit pour prouver ses dires :

 _-Je ne frappe pas sans raison ma belle, et surtout pas les femmes, les maraudeurs ont un code d'honneur, j'ai un code d'honneur, et toi mademoiselle, tu auras beau martyriser mon cœur, je ne poserai jamais les mains sur toi que pour te donner du plaisir, j'aimerais que tu oublies l'image que je t'ai donnée de moi, je sais que c'est impossible, mais tu verras, ce traitement de faveur je ne le réserve qu'à Servilus !_

 _\- Faut pas que ça devienne une habitude alors si tu ne veux pas que j'occupe un lit à l'année à l'infirmerie,_ rétorqua-t-elle, un poil amer

Il ne répondit pas mais savait qu'elle avait raison, c'est son comportement violent avec le Serpentard qui l'avait menée là, il s'en voulait terriblement, mais ne savait pas comment pour le moment résister à l'envie de refaire la gueule de la chauve-souris.

Il préféra changer de sujet et lui dit :

 _\- Tu as besoin que j'appelle Madame Pomfresh ?_

 _-Non ça va, j'ai un peu mal mais j'imagine que c'est normal. Tu sais pourquoi le sort m'a lacérée ? c'est la première fois que je suis blessée physiquement_

 _-Non ma belle j'en ai aucune idée, peut-être que le sort a voulu répliquer à la hauteur de mon acte, je l'ai fait saigner, il t'a fait saigner… j'en ai parlé vite fait avec les garçons et on a vu que ça pour expliquer la cruauté du sort._

Elle hocha la tête doucement, Incantatio Serva commençait à prendre tout son sens pour elle, elle ne parvenait pas à en vouloir à Sirius pour son geste, mais se sentait en danger, tant que le sort ne serait pas stabilisé, quel autre style de punition allait-elle encore devoir affronter ?

 _-Je vais garder des marques ?_ demanda-t-elle, redoutant la réponse de Sirius

 _\- Madame Pomfresh le pensait au début, mais ses potions ont été appliquées rapidement, et semblent être efficaces sur cette punition, contrairement aux bleus, alors elle pense finalement que non, il ne devrait rester pas de cicatrices, ou vraiment de très très fines._

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Mais leur discussion avait fini par arriver aux oreilles de Madame Pomfresh qui effectuait une ronde dans l'infirmerie, et écarta les rideaux, entendant que sa patiente était réveillée.

 _-Ha, Alexa, je suis ravie de vous voir réveillée, comment vous sentez-vous mon enfant ?_

Elle s'était approchée d'elle, et examinait les traces sur ses bras, qui semblaient disparaitre avec le temps, elle était satisfaite, ses potions agissaient vite et bien.

Pendant qu'elle discutait avec la jeune fille sur son état de santé, ses douleurs, etc., elle fit signe à Sirius d'à nouveau avec elle, la tartiner de potions, et finit par lui faire avaler trois potions différentes : un filtre revigorant, une potion nutritive et une contre les douleurs.

-Bien, si vous vous sentez mieux, je suis d'accord pour vous laisser regagner votre dortoir ce soir, mais à la condition que vous vous reposiez arrivée là-bas, et demain vous passerez me voir, pour que je vérifie que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre.

Ils la remercièrent vivement, et après que Sirius ait aidé Alexa à se rhabiller, ils sortirent de l'infirmerie.

Sirius tenait fermement un papier que leur avait donné Madame Pomfresh au cas où ils croisaient un professeur, pour ne pas qu'il ait d'ennuis à être en dehors de son dortoir à cette heure-là, et dans l'autre tenait la taille de sa belle, à la fois pour la soutenir pour marcher, à la fois par besoin d'être en contact avec elle.

Arrivé près de leur dortoir, Sirius pensait que ses amis s'étaient déjà endormis, mais en constatant de la lumière sous la porte, il comprit que non.

Il ouvrit la porte, laissa entrer Alexa et rejoint les Maraudeurs.

James et Rémus étaient chacun dans leur lit.

Ils avaient essayé de dormir mais sans succès, ils s'étaient alors levés et parlaient du seul sujet qui les préoccupait : l'état d'Alexa.

Quand ils la virent revenir dans le dortoir, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se lever et de l'enlacer chacun leur tour, la voir debout, et en assez bonne forme était pour eux une excellente nouvelle.

Sirius regardait ses amis étreindre sa femme avec joie, lui aussi était ravi qu'elle aille mieux. Mais le regard qu'il échangea avec les maraudeurs il le comprit de suite, c'était le regard qui disait _« faut qu'on parle »_

Il mit alors Alexa au lit, après l'avoir aidée à enfiler son pyjama.

Sous les couvertures elle lui demanda :

\- Tu veux que je t'attende pour dormir ?

 _-Non,_ répondit-il avec tendresse, _dors, tu en as besoin, et ça t'aidera à aller plus vite mieux, moi je vais juste causer un peu avec les garçons, je te rejoins après._

Il l'embrassa sur le front, frôla ses lèvres et la laissa.

Les rideaux tombés sur le lit conjugal, il se tourna vers ses meilleurs amis qui le regardaient, sombres.

Ils avaient contenu leur colère jusqu'ici, trop préoccupés par Alexa, mais maintenant qu'ils la savaient hors de danger, la colère qu'ils avaient engrangée ressortait, et ce fût James qui lança les hostilités.

 _-On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris d'agresser ainsi l'autre des cachots ?_

La voix de James trahissait son émotion qui le submergeait.

 _\- Ça a bien failli la tuer !_ reprit-il

 _\- Comment elle va d'ailleurs,_ s'enquit Rémus ?

Après avoir raconté ce qu'il s'était passé à l'infirmerie, les conseils de Pomfresh, et l'état de santé d'Alexa, Sirius répondit à la question de James

 _\- J'ai eu une pulsion ok ? Je me suis dit que peut-être, si c'était lui_

 _-On avait dit que je m'occupais du cas Rogue, Patmol ! Et au lieu de ça tu te jettes sur lui comme un vulgaire moldu, devant elle en plus…_

 _\- Ho, tu peux parler tu l'as menacé toi aussi hein,_ rétorqua Sirius

 _\- Je n'ai pas agi, et je ne suis pas son époux, ou presque, à la petite dame qui dort dans ton lit et qui a déjà subi les coups de je ne sais combien d'hommes !_

\- _Calmez-vous,_ intervint Rémus, ils étaient tous à cran, et se diviser n'était pas une bonne idée. _On est tous sur les nerfs, et vu la journée c'est normal. Sirius ce que James essaie maladroitement de te dire, c'est que pendant que tu tabassais Severus, tu n'as pas vu l'état d'Alexa, elle était pétrifiée contre moi, elle s'est même collée à moi, pour tout te dire ! Elle avait peur …de toi._

Sirius le savait, elle lui en avait elle-même fait part, mais il ne réalisait pas que c'était à ce point.

 _\- Tu ne peux pas te conduire en homme des cavernes Patmol, non seulement à cause du sort, mais aussi pour elle, elle n'a pas vécu assez de violence selon toi ?_ dit doucement Rémus

Sirius s'assit sur le lit de James, ses amis avaient raison, il ne devait plus se permettre ce genre de comportement.

Mais faisant cela il faisait aussi gagner son père, c'est ce qui le faisait rager, mais s'il fallait en passer par là pour sa belle, alors il devait y arriver. Elle méritait mieux que ça.

 _-Vous avez raison, j'ai déconné, gravement, encore. Rémus merci de l'avoir protégée, et James, tu as raison, je devais te laisser faire. Je m'excuse_

- _Ça va, ça va_ , dit Cornedrue.

Il n'avait pas la rancune tenace, il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire à son ami et était déjà passé à autre chose.

 _\- C'est ok Sirius,_ répondit Rémus, _mais fais gaffe à elle, ne néglige pas ses traumatismes._

Il hocha la tête, pensif.

 _\- Alors le bâtard graisseux n'y est pour rien hein_ , reprit James.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, dépités.

 _\- Attendons de voir la suite,_ fit Rémus qui ne désespérait pas que finalement tout ça n'ait pas de suite.

Ils essayèrent de se détendre.

James évacua sa frustration d'avoir vu Lily suivre le Serpentard à la fin de l'altercation, Rémus, lui, fût plusieurs fois remercié par Sirius d'avoir joué le protecteur avec Alexa.

 _-Elle a besoin d'amis,_ affirma-t-il plusieurs fois dans la soirée

Et comme à chaque fois, ils lui confirmèrent qu'ils seraient là.

Ils finirent par réussir à parler d'autre chose, rassurés de la savoir à quelques pas d'eux, en meilleur état que cet après-midi, et qu'elle s'en sortirait.

Une heure après, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, et Sirius regagna son lit où dormait paisiblement sa belle.

Alors qu'il se couchait sur le dos, il eut l'agréable surprise de la sentir se tourner, et se coller à lui, passant tout en dormant une jambe par-dessus la sienne.

Il posa une main sur elle, et s'endormit.

Mais quelques heures plus tard, son sommeil fut interrompu par des gémissements, et cris légers.

* * *

 **MAJ 11/10/19 : je vous rappelle que toute review est encouragée, publier une histoire, prendre le temps d'écrire, avoir le courage de vous la présenter etc est un exercice difficile, alors je vous en prie prenez le temps de me laisser un petit mot. Ça sera grandement apprécié !**

* * *

 **Voilà voilà :)**

 **J'attends vos réactions par reviews :)**

 **Je vous rappelle que le sondage du chapitre 18 est encore ouvert, donc n'hésitez pas à voter :)**

 **Amitiés, à bientôt**

 **Lessa**


	30. Chapter 30

**MAJ 09/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !**

 **Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !**

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde**

 **Et voilà le tout nouveau chapitre de Tu seras ma femme**

 **Je tiens à remercier très sincèrement Kimy25 et SuperSuperbus, pour leur review et soutien !**

 **C'est vite démotivant de voir que les gens ne laissent pas d'avis, alors merci beaucoup !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**

 **Petit conseil si vous voulez être sûrs de ne manquer aucun chapitre, abonnez-vous en cliquant sur le bouton Follow Story, vous serez ainsi prévenu dès qu'un nouveau chapitre est posté, pour ne rien manquer de l'histoire ;)**

 **A tout en bas, amitiés**

 **Lessa**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**

 **Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**

* * *

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

Alors qu'il se couchait sur le dos, il eut l'agréable surprise de la sentir se tourner, et se coller à lui, passant tout en dormant une jambe par-dessus la sienne.

Il posa une main sur elle, et s'endormit.

Mais quelques heures plus tard, son sommeil fut interrompu par des gémissements, et cris légers.

* * *

 **Chapitre 30**

Il alluma sa baguette et se tourna vers Alexa, en proie à un vilain cauchemar s'il en jugeait par les mots qu'elle balbutiait :

 _-Non, ne me frappe pas, s'il te plaît, pas toi, Sirius_

Il sursauta à l'entente de son nom et s'empressa de la réveiller.

Quand cela fût fait, il insista pour qu'elle lui parle de ce cauchemar.

Il remarqua qu'elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, sursautant même à son contact.

 _-Alexa s'il te plaît, parle-moi, je ne te ferai pas de mal, pourquoi me crains-tu ? Quel était ton rêve ?_

Doucement comme s'il cherchait à l'apprivoiser, il l'approchait, elle, qui s'était réfugiée à l'autre bout du lit.

 _\- Tu n'es plus dans ton cauchemar, regarde-moi, Alexa regarde-moi, je suis toujours le même, Sirius, regarde-moi, tu verras._

Alors doucement, elle tourna son regard vers lui, et son visage sembla s'apaiser

 _-Sirius ?_ murmura-t-elle

 _-Oui ma belle, oui c'est moi. Je ne te ferai pas de mal, tu ne crains rien._

Il franchit les centimètres qui les séparaient et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne se débattit pas, se laissa faire et pleura contre lui.

 _-Pardon de t'avoir réveillé, pardon_

Elle répétait cela comme une litanie

 _\- Ce n'est rien, Alexa, tout va bien, je ne t'en veux pas_

Il la berçait doucement. Et doucement, elle se calma.

Il leva son menton et tendrement l'embrassa, comme pour effacer toutes ses larmes, tous ses cauchemars, toutes ses souffrances.

Elle se rappela alors ce que lui avait maintes fois dit Sirius, qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne lui fera jamais de mal, qu'il la protégerait.

Elle répondit doucement à son baiser mais Sirius y mit fin.

La gardant contre lui, il lui redemanda :

 _\- De quoi as-tu rêvé ma belle ?_

Elle secoua la tête et répondit :

 _\- Ça n'a pas d'important, laisse tomber…_

 _\- Si,_ insista-t-il, _ça en a pour moi, racontes-moi, tu as dit mon nom, c'est moi qui te faisais du mal ?_

Il la passait sa main sur ses cheveux, la gardant bien blottie contre lui.

 _\- Parle-moi_ , reprit-il, se heurtant à son silence _, j'ai besoin de savoir, raconte-moi ton cauchemar_

Alors elle capitula :

 _\- J'étais chez l'un de mes anciens maîtres,_ sa voix était hésitante, _ils étaient cinq hommes autour de moi, j'étais nue et ils posaient leurs mains partout sur moi, ils me faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils m'avaient mise à genoux, un homme était devant moi, il m'avait empoignée par les cheveux. Et là tu es apparu dans la pièce._

Alors qu'elle avait tenu son regard jusque-là, elle baissa doucement les yeux

Le regard de Sirius s'assombrit, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

 _\- J'ai commencé à te supplier de me sortir de là, tu ne me quittais pas des yeux, j'ai cru que tu venais me sauver, mais tu t'es approché de moi et tu m'as frappée, et…_

 _\- Et ?_ l'encouragea Sirius face à son silence qui laissait sa phrase en suspens

 _\- Et tu m'as attrapé par les cheveux en m'attirant vers toi, j'étais à genoux devant toi, tu as alors défait ta braguette et.._

Sa voix se brisa, emportée par un sanglot.

 _\- C'est bon, ma belle j'ai compris_

Sirius serra discrètement les poings, mais la garda contre lui.

 _\- Tu sais que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar hein ? Que ce type de choses n'arrivera jamais, je te respecte bien trop pour faire ça. Je comprends ton rêve mais sache que ça n'arrivera jamais, que je t'oblige à tout sorte de rapport, et je ne te frapperai pas non plus, je sais que ton rêve découle de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui mais tu es en sécurité avec moi, je veux que tu en sois sûre d'accord ?_

Elle pleurait toujours dans ses bras.

Il s'allongea contre la tête de lit confortablement avant de l'installer assise sur lui, pour la bercer et embrasser chaque partie du corps qu'il arrivait à atteindre, front, joues, tête, nuque, il voulait la rassurer, la protéger, la câliner.

Puis la sentant s'apaiser, sur un ton qu'il voulait détaché il posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

 _\- C'est une situation qui t'est déjà arrivée ça Alexa ? Je veux dire,_ il se racla la gorge _, cinq hommes_ …

 _\- Oui, c'était assez courant d'être avec plusieurs, cinq hommes_ _et plus parfois aussi oui,_ murmura-t-elle

 _\- Et chacun d'eux te forçaient ?_

Il avait de croire que parfois certains n'étaient là que pour s'amuser, juste profiter du spectacle… elle lui asséna le coup de grâce.

 _\- Je couchais avec eux tous oui Sirius,_

 _S_ on ton était las et triste.

Elle l'entendit soupirer.

 _\- Je te dégoute hein ?_

 _\- Non ma belle, loin de là, je suis juste très triste de savoir que tu as vécu tant de choses. Mais je serai là pour réparer les dégâts que ces hommes ont causé, sois en sûre. Mais arrête de dire que tu couchais avec eux, coucher ça veut dire que les deux parties sont consentantes, ce qui n'était pas le cas, là on parle de viol, rien d'autre. Tu comprends la différence ?_

 _-Plus ou moins, j'ai tellement vécu ça, on m'a tellement répété que c'était mon rôle, que je n'avais rien à en dire…_

 _-Mais c'était faux, ces hommes sont des salauds qui ont abusé de toi, aucune femme sur terre ne devrait avoir pour fonction d'assouvir le plaisir de sales brutes, surtout pas toi, ma belle._

Il la sentit raffermir son étreinte autour de lui, étreinte auquel il répondit.

On lui avait inculqué trop de fausses croyances, des fausses croyances qu'il allait s'évertuer à défaire.

Ils restèrent là, en silence, profitant de l'autre, pensifs, et sans s'en rendre compte, finirent par s'endormir.

Au petit matin, ils s'éveillèrent, courbaturés d'avoir dormi ainsi dans cette position.

Alexa se redressa doucement, s'étira et les évènements de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire.

Elle avait cauchemardé sur Sirius, avait pleuré dans ses bras et lui encore avoué des choses sur son passé.

Elle s'en voulait, peut-être était-il en colère contre elle de ne pas avoir pu dormir tranquillement, alors elle l'interpella :

 _-Sirius, je voulais m'excuser pour cette nuit_

Mais un doigt sur sa bouche l'empêcha de continuer :

 _-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, tout va bien ma belle. J'ai apprécié que tu te confies à moi. Il faut valoir que tu arrêtes de t'excuser pour ça, hein,_ lui dit-il avec un sourire, _j'ai envie d'en apprendre plus sur toi, et sur ton passé, pour mieux t'aider, et j'apprécie que tu me fasses assez confiance pour te confier, alors tout va bien d'accord ?_

Elle hocha la tête et ils purent commencer leur journée.

Relevant les rideaux du lit, Sirius vit soudain que James, devant surement avoir trop chaud dormait sans couette, il n'y aurait pas eu de souci, si James n'avait pas pour habitude de dormir en boxer.

Et par gêne vis-à-vis d'Alexa, il s'empressa d'aller remettre la couverture sur un James qui sentant le poids sur lui se réveilla en râlant :

 _-Hé, qui c'est qui me couvre là hein ?_

Sa voix était ensommeillée et il ouvrit un œil et vit Sirius devant son lit, Alexa devant le sien, l'air gênée, les yeux tournés.

 _-Oh, pardon Alexa, t'as rien vu de compromettant hein ?_

Elle fit non de la tête sans le regarder, et il soupira :

 _\- T'apprendras à mettre un drap à ton lit James,_ lui dit Sirius avec un sourire.

Il était embarrassé pour Alexa, surtout après ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer cette nuit.

Leur échange réveilla Rémus qui demanda l'heure :

 _\- Presqu'onze heure Lunard !_ répondit James, occupé à enfiler un bas de pyjama sous sa couette.

 _-Viens Alexa, on va les laisser s'habiller, on va dans la salle de bain,_ indiqua Sirius à la jeune fille qui n'osait pas regarder en direction des garçons

Elle le suivit et à sa demande, tomba son pyjama dans la pièce.

Il lui étala encore de la potion, lui donna une à boire, et lui dit :

\- _Elles sont beaucoup plus belles qu'hier ma belle. Madame Pomfresh sera sûrement contente._

Il étala aussi cette même potion sur le dos d'Alexa, sur les conseils de l'infirmière.

Son dos grâce à cela était quasiment guéri, ne restaient plus que les cicatrices, qui, elles ne partiraient jamais.

Le temps était gris, pluvieux, froid en ce dernier dimanche de septembre.

Ils décidèrent de rester dans la salle commune, le petit déjeuner étant terminé, ils descendraient pour le déjeuner.

Assis près de la cheminée, ils parlaient tous les quatre, quand ils virent passer une jolie rousse près d'eux

 _-Hé Lily,_ l'interpella James, _tu restes un peu avec nous ?_

Son intention n'était pas tout à fait désintéressée.

Il voulait savoir ce qui c'était passé hier après qu'elle ait retrouvé le Serpentard, et il voulait aussi profiter un peu de sa présence

Elle les regarda, fixa un moment son regard sur Alexa, et finalement les rejoint, en prenant le soin de pousser Rémus pour s'asseoir près de la jeune fille.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne en signe d'amitié

 _-Ça va Alexa ? Tu t'en sors avec ces trois phénomènes ?_

L'autre jeune fille hocha timidement la tête, mal à l'aise.

Elle sentait bien que Lily était quelqu'un doté d'une forte personnalité, ayant confiance en elle, et libre.

Tout ce qu'elle n'était pas, et cette jeune fille la traitait avec une telle douceur.

 _\- Heu, Lily,_ fit Sirius témoin du malaise de sa femme, _tu devrais lui lâcher la main, elle n'est pas à l'aise quand on la touche comme ça._

Lily s'excusa et retira sa main, mais ne lâcha pas le morceau pour autant :

 _\- Comment va-t-elle ?_ s'adressa-t-elle à Sirius, _t'as pas dû lui faire bonne impression hier…_

 _-On peut éviter de revenir là-dessus ?_ répondit-il les dents serrées, _si tu nous racontais plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé hier après que tu nous ais quitté pour rejoindre le bâtard des cachots ?_

 _\- Nomme-le encore comme ça, ou manque lui de respect Black, et je te fais avaler ton balai, on s'est compris ?_ Elle attendit un instant avant de reprendre. _Mais pour te répondre rien qui puisse t'intéresser. On s'est isolés dans mon appartement de préfet, et je l'ai soigné, il a eu le nez salement amoché_

 _-Pour un peu que ça lui remette droit,_ nargua James

 _-Vous êtes vraiment insupportables,_ éleva-t-elle le ton, _je viens gentiment vous parler et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est l'insulter ?_

 _\- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose à propos d'un élève de Serpentard qu'il aurait trouvé louche ?_ demanda Rémus, ayant à cœur d'apaiser la tension qui naissait

Elle fit non de la tête et développa sa réponse :

 _\- Il vous l'a dit hier, je l'ai dit à James et je l'ai redit devant vous, il se fiche de ce qui peut se passer entre toi et Alexa, va falloir vous trouver un autre coupable, le bon cette fois. D'ailleurs est ce que je pourrais voir la fameuse lettre ?_

Elle avait remarqué que l'autre jeune fille s'était, au fur et à mesure de leur discussion, tassée contre Sirius et que celui-ci avait glissé un bras sur son épaule.

 _-Sirius, je vois bien que tu as agi pour la protéger, mais en sachant ce qu'il y a écrit exactement je pourrais mieux vous aider._

Mais il refusa. C'était pour lui trop dangereux déjà qu'elle connaisse l'existence de la lettre, pas besoin non plus qu'elle voit les menaces faites à l'encontre de sa belle.

 _-Ecoutez, je vous ai dit tout ce que je sais, alors si vous ne pouvez pas me faire plus confiance, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à vous dire de plus…_

 _\- Lily, ne pars pas, tu ne peux pas rester par amitié seulement ? Promis ils n'insulteront pas Severus,_ dit Rémus qui avait bien constaté que la présence de la Gryffondor faisait du bien à Alexa

Sirius à ces mots hocha la tête pour appuyer ses dires, et James mit la main sur son cœur.

Elle finit par se rassoir et resta auprès d'eux.

 _-Donc tu reprends les cours demain, Sirius ? Alexa sera avec toi ?_

 _-Oui et oui miss ! J'espère avoir pas trop pris de retard, j'ai bossé sur les quelques devoirs que James et Rémus m'ont ramené mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu l'angoisse_

 _\- T'as jamais été mauvais Patmol,_ fit Rémus avec un sourire, _juste plus fainéant, alors j'pense qu'il n'y aura pas de souci !_

 _\- Moi je crains surtout les élèves,_ reprit le lycanthrope

Hochement de tête affirmatif de James

 _-Pourquoi les élèves ?_ s'intéressa Lily

 _\- D'un la lettre, de deux les garçons m'ont souvent rapporté des questions parfois justes étranges, parfois vraiment déplacées des élèves, cette semaine_

 _-Bah tu auras qu'à leur faire un regard dont tu as le secret et le tour sera joué_

 _-Mademoiselle la préfète nous autorise à terroriser nos camarades ?_ fit James sur un ton faussement choqué.

 _-Je ne dis pas que vous devez les terroriser non plus, mais ce qu'il se passe entre Sirius et Alexa ne regarde qu'eux, ils ont le droit de protéger leur intimité_

James sourit franchement à sa belle et la remercia.

Ils restèrent ainsi à papoter un long moment, quand les ventres commencèrent à se réveiller. Ils descendirent donc prendre le repas de midi.

Pendant le repas, Rémus ne manqua pas les regards haineux des Serpentards assis près de Severus, ils détestaient presqu'autant que les maraudeurs cet élève étrange, mais ils détestaient encore plus le traitement que les Gryffondors infligeaient à l'un de leur maison.

Il n'en fit pas la remarque à ses amis qui leur tournaient le dos, de peur qu'une nouvelle attaque éclate.

Il regardait Alexa, ses traits étaient encore fatigués d'hier. Il ne voulait pas lui infliger cela.

Ils finirent par aller dans leur dortoir, le temps dehors ne s'était pas amélioré, ils ne voulaient pas voir du monde, le choix du dortoir leur vint naturellement.

Mais avant ils firent un détour par l'infirmerie, où Madame Pomfresh fût soulagée devant les blessures du sort ayant complétement disparues.

Après avoir recommandé à Sirius de remettre quand même un peu de soin ce soir par précaution, elle les congédia gentiment, et ils reprirent le chemin de la tout Gryffondor.

Alors qu'ils allaient emprunter le passage derrière la grosse dame, ils croisèrent la route d'un de leur camarade de cinquième année, il sortait de la salle commune et les bouscula en passant, sans même s'excuser.

 _-Bizarre ce type_ , remarqua James

 _\- Peter Pettigrow,_ indiqua Rémus, _un élève discret, va savoir ce qu'il fichait à vouloir déguerpir comme cela_

Peu intéressés par les allées et venues de cet élève qu'ils trouvaient insignifiant, ils haussèrent les épaules et entrèrent dans leur salle commune pour monter à leur dortoir.

 _-Bon quelqu'un a une idée pour nous occuper ?_ fit James

 _-Bosser sur tes devoirs en retard ?_ le nargua Rémus, _Alexa que voudrais tu faire toi miss ?_

Elle le regarda surprise qu'on lui demande son avis, et haussa les épaules

 _\- Ce que vous voudrez,_ répondit-elle évasivement

James chuchota alors quelque chose à l'oreille de Rémus, qui pour toute réponse sourit légèrement, en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _-Quoi ?_ demanda Sirius, qui n'aimait pas les cachotteries

 _-Rien, laisse tomber,_ lui indiqua son ami, ce qui lui donna encore plus envie de savoir

 _\- Allez, mais dis Cornedrue,_ insista le garçon en balançant un coussin au visage de son ami

Rémus s'en mêla :

 _-Laisse Sirius, une connerie habituelle à la James, crois-moi tu n'aimerais pas savoir, et tu ne veux pas savoir d'ailleurs_

 _-Quoi ?_ fit celui-ci outré, _en d'autres circonstances ça l'aurait faire rire_

 _-En d'autres circonstances peut-être_ , reprit le loup, _mais dans ce cas non, et je le soupçonne de te casser la figure si tu oses lui répéter ce que tu m'as dit_

 _-Tu as souri toi-même Rémus_

Sirius exaspéré par leur échange verbale siffla, rendant le dortoir étrangement calme soudainement.

 _-James, je ne te casserai pas la gueule mec, mais allez dis-moi, je suis ptête marié ou tout comme, mais j'ai encore mon sens de l'humour, vas-y balance ta blague !_

James baissa les yeux et demanda à Alexa de bien vouloir quitter le dortoir un instant

Cela ne plût pas du tout à son ami, il sentait que ce qui allait suivre n'allait finalement peut-être vraiment pas lui plaire, et son humeur s'assombrit.

Tout en gardant la main d'Alexa dans la sienne, le jeune Black s'approcha de James, et à quelques centimètres de son visage lui dit les yeux dans les yeux :

 _-Elle ne sort pas. Mais tu as dix secondes pour me dire ce que je pensais être une simple blague à la base. Vas-y je t'écoute, je me sens d'humeur à rire là._

Son ton sec s'opposait à ses mots, et son ami sût qu'il ne fallait pas le pousser à bout plus que ça.

La tension était palpable dans l'air.

James baissa les yeux, et dit d'une petite voix :

 _\- J'ai dit à Rémus qu'en d'autres occasions un dimanche pluvieux, une fille, trois garçons, ça n'aurait pas été long de trouver comment s'occuper._

* * *

 **MAJ 11/10/19 : je vous rappelle que toute review est encouragée, publier une histoire, prendre le temps d'écrire, avoir le courage de vous la présenter etc est un exercice difficile, alors je vous en prie prenez le temps de me laisser un petit mot. Ça sera grandement apprécié !**

* * *

 **Quelle va être la réaction de Sirius?**

 **James n'en manque pas une hein... fidèle à lui-même.**

 **J'attends vos avis en review :) impatiemment, j'vous jure que c'est vraiment motivant de continuer à écrire**

 **Amitiés et à bientôt**

 **Prenez le temps de me laisser un petit mot. Ça sera grandement apprécié !**

 **LessaWatberg**


	31. Chapter 31

**MAJ 09/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !**

 **Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !**

* * *

 _ **Bonjour à tous, toutes**_

 _ **Vous m'avez remotivée, j'ai lu avec grand plaisir les reviews de mes trois fidèles lecteurs, SuperSuperbus, Kimy25 et Salmonelodie**_

 _ **Un grand merci à vous :)**_

 _ **Je souhaite la bienvenue à tous les nouveaux lecteurs, et vous remercie, nouveaux comme anciens, de prendre le temps de lire ma fic, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en review, je me répète mais vraiment il n'y a rien de plus motivant !**_

 ** _Petit conseil si vous voulez être sûrs de ne manquer aucun chapitre, abonnez-vous en cliquant sur le bouton Follow Story, vous serez ainsi prévenu dès qu'un nouveau chapitre est posté, pour ne rien manquer de l'histoire ;)_**

 _ **Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, et vous dis à tout en bas**_

 _ **Amitiés**_

 _ **Lessa**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**

 **Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**

* * *

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

 **James baissa les yeux, et dit d'une petite voix**

 _ **\- J'ai dit à Rémus qu'en d'autres occasions un dimanche pluvieux, une fille, trois garçons, ça n'aurait pas été long de trouver comment s'occuper.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 31**

Les yeux de Sirius lancèrent soudain des éclairs.

- _J'ai dit ça pour déconner Patmol,_ s'empressa-t-il de rajouter, torturant nerveusement ses mains.

 _-Tu connais son histoire, et tu oses faire ce genre d'humour graveleux ?_

Son ton était dangereusement bas, menaçant.

 _-Sirius, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, je t'ai dit que je déconnais,_ insista-t-il sachant pertinemment que la foudre de son ami était légitime

 _-Parce que tu trouves que faire ce genre d'humour, c'est malin ?_

 _\- Tu m'as fait le même genre de blague avec Lily une fois, et j'ai joué le gars qui allait lui proposer, ne te mets pas dans cet état pour rien Sirius, je rigolais !_

 _-Tu veux voir à quel point c'est drôle ? Regarde-la !_

A ces mots, James et Rémus regardèrent en direction d'Alexa, planquée derrière Sirius, son teint était blanc, elle ne bougeait pas, ses yeux hurlant de terreur.

Elle avait entendu les mots de James, elle avait compris ce qu'ils signifiaient, et elle se demandait à présent si Sirius laisserait faire, et si tous allaient vraiment abuser d'elle tout l'après-midi.

 _Non pas eux_ , se dit-elle désespérée, elle leur faisait confiance ce n'était pas possible, ils ne pouvaient pas !

James s'approcha alors d'elle, et dépité s'excusa.

Elle ne bougea pas, dit seulement quelques mots. Elle savait que si Sirius était d'accord, alors rien ne pourrait les empêcher de mettre en acte les mots du cerf.

 _-Faites ce que vous voulez tant que Sirius est d'accord._

Stupéfaction chez les garçons.

Sirius toujours énervé, se retourna vers elle et l'enlaça, sans un regard pour ses amis, en lui murmurant doucement :

 _-Je ne suis d'accord pour rien, il ne se passera rien ma belle, je suis là. James n'est qu'un abruti sans cervelle._

Rémus prit alors la parole.

Si la blague de James lui avait tiré un sourire, c'était juste par ancienne habitude, ils étaient dotés d'un humour sexiste, et il est vrai que dans d'autres conditions son humour aurait fait rire Sirius, mais là, il sentait que la situation devenait tendue :

 _-Alexa,_ l'interpellée toujours blottie contre Sirius releva doucement la tête pour le regarder, _on ne va rien te faire, James et Sirius ont toujours eu un humour absurde, machiste, mais tu as conscience que tu es en sécurité avec nous trois, hein ?_ son ton se voulait doux, rassurant, _Sirius a tous les droits sur toi…_

 _-Rémus !_ prévint le nommé sèchement, n'aimant pas les derniers mots employés par son ami

 _-Laisse-moi finir Patmol, je disais, Sirius a tous les droits sur toi, pour autant il n'en profite pas hein ? ll te respecte ? Et nous c'est pareil, on t'aime comme une amie, une petite sœur à qui jamais on ne ferait de mal. C'était stupide et déplacé comme remarque, même venant de James, mais sache qu'il n'en pense pas la moindre syllabe !_

Pour preuve, James reprit :

 _-Remus a raison, ne faut pas m'écouter tu sais, j'ai un humour parfois spécial, mais tu es en sécurité avec moi. Je ne nourris aucune pensée de ce type avec toi. Je te respecte trop pour ça. Le premier qui ose te toucher sans ton accord, il faudra qu'il me passe sur le corps._

Alexa se calma dans les bras de Sirius, qui pour achever de la détendre, lui dit en levant un sourcil, avec un demi-sourire sur son visage :

 _-Tu veux que je lui casse la figure rien que pour la forme ?_

Elle fit non de la tête et afficha un vrai sourire, rassurée.

 _-Alors ce n'était vraiment que pour rire, vous n'attendez rien de moi ?_

 _-Non miss, rien du tout, jamais de la vie ! J'ai dit ça pour rigoler rien d'autre. Je m'excuse platement de t'avoir fait peur, c'était maladroit, déplacé, idiot de ma part !_

Et James tendit la main vers Sirius en signe de paix.

Celui-ci détacha sa main qui était autour de sa belle et serra celle tendue de James

 _-Mais plus jamais je veux entendre ce genre de chose,_ menaça-t-il

 _-Pigé Patmol ! Ça ne se reproduira pas !_

Rémus secoua la tête, à la fois amusé et désespéré de l'attitude de ses amis.

 _-Bon ça ne résout pas notre souci tout ça, que fait-on ?_

 _-J'entraînerai bien la petite aux échecs moi,_ fit James _, si tu veux bien ?_ demanda-t-il à Alexa en se tournant vers elle

 _-Ok mais seulement si tu ne me traites plus jamais de petite._

Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire

 _-C'est acté ! Mais à nos yeux tu seras toujours la petite !_

Elle chercha donc à se dégager des bras de Sirius, pendant que James préparait l'échiquier.

Mais elle sentait sa pression se resserrer autour d'elle

Elle leva un regard étonné vers Sirius qui lui répondit avec un sourire :

 _-Je n'ai pas envie de te lâcher ma belle, je suis trop bien là._

Elle sourit à son tour et ré entoura le garçon de ses bras, échangeant ensemble un moment tendre.

Leur échange s'arrêta après un chaste baiser entre eux, demandé par Sirius, et sa belle quitta ses bras pour une partie d'échecs.

Pendant que James la laissait gagner pour la troisième partie d'affilée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Rémus et Sirius s'étaient penchés sur les cours en retard de celui-ci.

Affalé sur son lit, il tentait de retenir les principes et conditions de réalisation de la potion de rétrécissement sur laquelle ils bossaient actuellement en cours.

Ils ne virent pas le temps passer, l'ambiance s'était détendue, et James ne cessait de regarder contrit la jeune fille en face de lui.

Il ne pensait vraiment pas à mal et s'en voulait de lui avoir fait peur. Depuis toute à l'heure, il ressassait, ses mots, la réaction de cette douce jeune fille, il s'en voulait !

 _-Pardon_ , lui murmura-t-il pendant qu'il remettait les pièces sur le plateau d'échecs, _je m'en veux de t'avoir blessée_

 _-N'en parlons plus James_

 _-Si ! Il faut en parler, parce que j'ai eu tort, Sirius me pardonne facilement je sais, mais ça me fait mal de t'avoir mis dans cet état. Je ne peux pas comprendre que tu aies cru ne serait-ce qu'un instant que Rémus ou moi, on ait eu l'intention de te faire ça._

Les deux garçons qui travaillaient relevèrent la tête vers eux en entendant James parler, mais le loup intima le silence à son ami, et lui murmura tout doucement de laisser faire le cerf.

 _\- J'ai conscience que c'est difficile pour toi de vivre avec trois garçons. Je ne veux même pas savoir le genre de craintes qui doivent parfois te traverser l'esprit._

Elle baissa la tête à ces mots.

 _-Baisse pas la tête miss, tu sais on n'est pas bêtes non plus. Rémus et moi on en a déjà parlé_

Sirius regarda Rémus intensément et l'autre haussa les épaules en pinçant les lèvres, d'un air de dire _"tu t'y attendais pas?"_

 _\- Je sais que tu as vécu les pires choses, j'pense que l'esprit des hommes est assez tordu et j'imagine sans peine le calvaire que tu as dû vivre avec la plupart d'entre eux, si ce n'est tous mais nous on a envie de t'aider tous les trois, et si tu arrives un jour à nous regarder sans crainte, en étant certaine que nos intentions vis-à-vis de toi sont vraiment pures, alors on sera contents. Sirius a certaines obligations vis à vis du sort, c'est sûr, mais Rém' et moi on aimerait bien devenir tes amis, de vrais amis, et même si tu veux te plaindre de Sirius ou n'importe quoi d'autre on sera là, on peut être ses amis, mais on veut aussi être les tiens, donc on peut t'écouter, objectivement, te conseiller ou simplement être une oreille attentive et bienveillante. Si tu veux évoquer des souvenirs, peut-être ce que tu as vécu avec le paternel de Sirius, tu peux le faire avec nous si tu n'oses pas avec lui. Pardon encore de ma remarque déplacée, je reste un idiot à mes heures, je crois que c'est pour ça que Lily ne peut pas me voir en peinture._

Alexa sourit à ces mots, il était bon d'entendre ce que lui disait James.

 _-Elle t'aime bien, je le sens_ , répondit-elle doucement en ne revenant pas volontairement sur tout ce qu'il lui avait dit précédemment. Ça lui faisait mal et la réconfortait en même temps.

 _-Le fameux instinct féminin, hein ?_ reprit James avec un sourire sur son visage _, Enfin voilà miss, tu es en sécurité avec nous, ne laisse jamais l'un de nos mots te laissaient penser le contraire. Je t'ai vu terrorisée toute à l'heure, comme si tu attendais simplement qu'on passe à l'acte, je me trompe ?_

Ses larmes dans les yeux lui répondirent que non. Délaissant totalement le jeu d'échecs, et regardant rapidement Sirius, il reprit alors :

 _-Jamais ! Je te le répéterai mille fois s'il faut mais jamais ! On est d'accord là-dessus ?_

 _-Merci James_ , murmura-t-elle, émue de l'attention que mettait le garçon à la rassurer.

 _-Tu veux un câlin ?_ demanda-t-il en ouvrant grands les bras, _ou tu peux me balancer un coussin à la figure si tu préfères ? Ou m'ignorer, ça marche aussi_

 _-Un câlin ça m'irait bien,_ dit-elle doucement mais hésita

Avec un regard lourd de sens vers celui qui était son futur époux, qui acquiesça en signe d'accord, elle s'approcha de l'attrapeur et il la serra dans ses bras de façon fraternelle.

Elle craqua soudain, et se retrouva à verser de grosses larmes qui vinrent mouiller l'uniforme du Gryffondor :

 _-Pardon,_ fit-elle en essuyant ses larmes et en cherchant à se dégager, mais il raffermit doucement sa prise en lui disant :

 _-Tu as mérité le droit de pleurer, vide-toi de tout ça, tu as le droit, vas-y._

Et il resserra doucement sa prise autour de cette jeune fille n'ayant que trop vécu de malheurs.

Sirius regardait sa belle se faire consoler. Il ressentait une énorme pointe de jalousie, qu'il maîtrisa cependant.

Il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux, son meilleur ami protégeait, aidait la femme qu'il aimait. Il lui offrait son affection et sa protection.

S'il lui en avait voulu de sa blague indélicate, en ce moment il lui en était reconnaissant.

Alexa se détacha finalement de son ami, et se tourna vers Patmol, comme pour s'excuser de cet étalage de sentiments qui lui dit :

 _\- Tu n'es plus seule ma belle. Tu as trois Gryffondors prêts à tout pour toi._

Elle le regarda et les remercia tous vivement.

 _-Allez c'est l'heure du goûter,_ fit Rémus pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Les tiroirs s'ouvrirent, les confiseries sortirent, et la discussion reprit d'un ton léger.

Alexa avait fini par s'endormir, blottie contre Sirius, et les garçons profitaient de leur après-midi tranquillement

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deux semaines avaient passé.

Alexa avait découvert avec joie et excitation les différents cours. Mais son préféré restait définitivement la métamorphose.

Elle avait très peur en cours de soins aux créatures magiques en devant, comme ses camarades s'occuper et nourrir des Acromantulas.

Cela avait beaucoup fait rire les maraudeurs.

James faillit d'ailleurs se faire mordre en étant un peu trop décontracté et tactile avec les arachnés.

Et les élèves se montrèrent beaucoup moins enclins à poser des questions sur eux, Sirius soupçonnait que c'était sa présence plus que celle d'Alexa qui les calmaient , ainsi que son regard noir qu'il avait perfectionné au fil des années.

Ennuyer les maraudeurs quand l'équipe est au complet était une mission-suicide, les élèves l'avaient bien compris, même les premières années, leur réputation n'était plus à faire.

Les professeurs, eux, étaient très conciliants, ils prenaient le temps de répondre aux quelques questions qu'Alexa osait poser (toujours en demandant avant l'autorisation à Sirius, qui, las, levait chaque fois les yeux au ciel avant d'acquiescer doucement), et ils les autorisaient à former des trios, quand le travail devait s'effectuer en binômes, de façon à ne pas pénaliser Sirius, ni la laisser de côté.

Elle ne pratiquait pas de magie, même si Sirius avait insisté pour qu'elle retente, ce qui l'avait amenée à subir les foudres du sort, mais après un nouvel échec, suivi d'une autre punition pour avoir pratiqué la magie, tant que le lien n'était pas stable, elle préférait désormais s'abstenir.

Sirius, malheureux de cela, ne pût que tomber d'accord avec elle. Elle se contenterait donc pour le moment de théorie.

Tous les deux s'étaient rapprochés, ils étaient devenus assez câlins, tactiles, mais rien de sérieux ne s'était vraiment passé.

Et si Sirius commençait à avoir vraiment besoin de plus, il prenait sur lui, sans rien lui manifester pour lui laisser le temps qu'elle avait besoin, et préférait se satisfaire parfois, seul dans la salle de bains, quand la tension se faisait trop grande. Cette méthode ne lui convenait pas totalement mais lui permettait de ne pas craquer avec elle, à qui il avait promis respect et patience.

Lily s'était énormément rapprochée d'eux, ce qui lui valait des regards noirs de son ami Serpentard.

Une véritable amitié naissait entre les deux filles, ce que Sirius appréciait et encourageait.

Il l'avait même laissée une fois en sa compagnie sur les gradins pour retourner à un entraînement de Quidditch.

Tout s'était bien passé.

Ils en étaient ravis.

La vie avait donc suivi son cours, Sirius n'ayant pas eu de nouvelles de son père, ne s'en étonnant guère, il l'imaginait bien se délectant de ce qu'il vivait.

Il s'habituait de mieux en mieux à son sort, et voyait chaque jour un peu plus en Alexa une femme parfaite pour lui.

Il y eu cependant quelques couacs, Incantatio Serva le rendant parfois agressif, ou les punitions s'acharnant sur Alexa de façon brutale.

Ils avaient toutefois réussi à échapper à celles-ci pendant les cours, et Sirius remerciait le sort pour cela.

Cette situation était déjà assez difficile, pas besoin de devenir non plus le sujet numéro un de discussion jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Ils n'avaient plus eu aucune lettre anonyme ou autre menace, ils avaient donc relâché un peu la tension, pensant qu'il s'agissait certainement d'une blague idiote sans importance.

Mais cette tranquillité appréciable fût de trop courte durée et eux qui s'étaient doucement laissés enfermés dans cette bulle de douceur furent reconfrontés à la réalité de façon percutante.

Un vendredi après-midi, le froid était là, presque mordant, et le groupe se dirigeait vers les cachots pour leur dernier cours de la journée, un cours commun de potion avec les Serpentards.

Arrivés en avance devant la salle de classe, sous la pression de Lily, ils attendaient que leur professeur arrive et leur donne accès à la classe.

La jeune Gryffondor était occupée à réviser. La potion qu'ils préparaient actuellement était particulièrement complexe, Alexa lisant avec elle, et les garçons papotaient entre eux.

L'arrivée d'un groupe de Serpentard ayant cours avec eux vint rompre leur quiétude.

L'un d'eux, un garçon assez grand, mince aux cheveux bruns, interpella Sirius :

 _-Alors Black, on s'amuse bien le soir ? Papa nous a envoyé un joujou ? Tu partages avec tes amis au moins ?_ dit-il sur un ton faussement inquiet

Les autres Serpentards autour de lui éclatèrent d'un rire gras, alors que les cinq Gryffondors fixaient leur attention sur le garçon qui venait de parler.

Alexa se figea et par réflexe se rapprocha de Rémus qui posa une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien.

James et Sirius eux avancèrent vers le groupe, le regard devenu noir.

 _-Nott… celui-là même qui se vantait il y a quelques temps de détenir un secret,_ glissa James à l'oreille de Sirius

 _-Tu sous-entends quoi là ?_ aboya le chien en direction du groupe.

Sirius voulut vérifier ce que le Serpentard savait vraiment avant de lui répondre.

Mais l'autre ignora sa question.

Face à son silence, il dressa alors la tête, menaçant, et toisa le dénommé Nott en continuant à s'approcher dangereusement de lui, se dégageant de la poigne de James qui voulait l'empêcher d'aller vers le garçon, par peur qu'une bagarre éclate.

En présence d'Alexa il voulait à tout prix éviter cela.

Mais trop tard, son ami était déjà à deux pas du garçon qui s'était lui aussi avancé, et lui grogna en baissant d'un ton pour ne pas attirer trop les curieux :

 _-C'est toi qui m'as envoyé le courrier ?_

Son ton était hargneux.

 _-Il comprend vite le gryffon, il t'a fallu combien de temps pour que tes deux neurones se touchent ?_ nargua l'autre _, j'espère au moins que tu sais quoi faire avec elle, vu ta lenteur d'esprit, mais je me dévoue pour te montrer sinon, je t'assure que je te la rendrai intacte, ou tout comme. Après tout, une queue de plus ou moins, ça ne lui changera pas grand-chose, puis elle doit déjà être assez abîmée, vu le nombre d'hommes qui lui sont passé dessus, je ne pourrai pas faire pire._

En parlant il s'était nonchalamment approché d'Alexa. A peine à quatre pas d'elle, Sirius sur son chemin. James juste derrière lui.

Rémus raffermit sa prise sur elle qui était pétrifiée, comprenant les sous-entendus du garçon, et il passa un bras autour d'elle, défiant du regard le Serpentard d'approcher plus.

Lily, restée à sa place sur le muret, regardait tantôt vers ses amis, tantôt vers l'autre groupe, tâchant de faire les liens entre ce qu'elle savait et ce qu'elle entendait.

D'affreuses conclusions résonnèrent dans sa tête.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte Sirius ?_ l'interpella-t-elle, comprenant des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas accepter.

Mais il l'ignora, et reprit à l'intention du Serpentard :

 _-Je sais que tu bluffes_

 _-Tu veux vraiment parier ? Entre familles de sang-purs on se dit tout, tu le saurais toi aussi que ton secret n'en est plus vraiment un si au lieu de rester avec des gens de ton rang, tu ne fricotais pas à la place avec des impurs !_

Il lança un regard méprisant derrière Sirius

Des élèves commençaient à arriver, dans l'attente de leur cours.

Ils remarquèrent vite l'ambiance, et mine de rien s'approchèrent tentant d'en savoir plus.

Chacun était curieux, aux aguets d'une bagarre qui allait très certainement éclater.

Personne n'entendait ce qu'ils se disaient, trop proches l'un de l'autre, murmurant, mais la tension était trop palpable pour qu'ils causent simplement de météo.

Cela ne dérangeait pas le Serpentard, son but en réalité n'était pas de révéler la honte de Sirius, mais bien de pouvoir profiter à loisir de la jeune fille, ce que Sirius ignorait bien évidemment.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ grogna Sirius, le front quasiment collé à celui de son ennemi, _c'est lui qui t'envoie me menacer ?_

Le « lui » référait à son père, l'autre le comprit immédiatement et répondit du tac-au-tac :

 _-Oh mais ton paternel n'y est pour rien dans cette affaire. Je trouve simplement cela injuste qu'il t'envoie une distraction et que tu n'en fasses pas profiter des gens de ton rang. Quant à ce que je veux, je te l'ai déjà dit, partage ton jouet et ton secret sera préservé, sauf si bien sûr cela ne te dérange pas que l'histoire s'ébruite ?_ répondit le garçon avec un regard mauvais

 _-Comment peut-il rester caché ? Tous tes potes,_ il cracha le mot en désignant le groupe auquel appartenait le Serpentard, _semblent eux aussi être déjà au courant_

 _-Oh mais je suis sûr qu'en échange du même prix, leur silence sera assuré. Une nuit dans notre dortoir et ton secret pleinement préservé._

Il afficha un sourire lubrique qui déplût particulièrement au Gryffondor.

 _-Espèce de pourriture…_ , commença Sirius

 _\- Enfin Black, ne me dis pas que tu n'oses pas l'utiliser, tu sais elle va rouiller à force, puis bon c'est son job, d'ailleurs je trouve ça amusant comment tu essaies de l'intégrer, comme si elle pouvait échapper à son destin, du temps perdu si tu veux mon avis. Ça fait d'ailleurs bien rire ton père, cela dit en passant ! Cette vermine est juste bonne à écarter les cuisses._

C'en fût trop pour Sirius qui lui envoya un sort cuisant, propulsant le Serpentard à six mètres derrière, atterrissant sur sa bande de potes qui s'écartèrent plus ou moins à temps pour esquiver le garçon.

Arrivé pour suivre son cours, Severus observait de loin le manège qui se jouait. Bien content pour une fois de pas être la victime des maraudeurs, il étudiait la situation.

Il voyait Rémus tenant Alexa, Lily en état de choc, James main sur sa baguette, Sirius en position de duel, et un de sa maison, qu'il n'appréciait guère d'ailleurs, se relevant avec quelques difficultés.

Pourquoi la jeune mariée semblait-elle terrorisée ?

Il n'avait pas pu entendre la conversation mais il se jura d'aller s'informer auprès de son amie rousse.

Sa curiosité avait été piquée au vif.

- _Alexa, viens ici,_ aboya presque Sirius, sans laisser le temps au Serpentard de riposter.

Après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il avait besoin de s'isoler, de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et surtout de l'éloigner des yeux et des intentions salaces du Serpentard.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et partit presque en courant avec elle, se frayant un chemin parmi les élèves stupides agglutinés autour d'eux.

Lily, les voyant partir, fit alors aux deux autres maraudeurs :

 _-Vous faites quoi ? Vous ne le rattrapez pas ?_

Ils étaient comme pétrifiés, ils avaient certes vu Sirius décamper, mais ils ne savaient pas s'il ne fallait pas le laisser se calmer avant de le rejoindre.

Cette situation les dépassait, mais l'intervention de la jeune fille les sortit de leurs hésitations.

Elle avait totalement raison.

Cette merde c'était aussi la leur, et leur ami avait besoin d'eux, alors sans se préoccuper de leur cours de potions, ils allèrent pour rejoindre Sirius et Alexa

Mais avant qu'ils ne tournent les talons, le Serpentard leur cria :

 _\- Je n'en ai pas fini avec votre pote, croyez-moi, il me donnera ce que je demande._

* * *

 **MAJ 11/10/19 : je vous rappelle que toute review est encouragée, publier une histoire, prendre le temps d'écrire, avoir le courage de vous la présenter etc est un exercice difficile, alors je vous en prie prenez le temps de me laisser un petit mot. Ça sera grandement apprécié !**

* * *

 ** _Ça bouge un peu dans ce chapitre.. j'espère que cela vous a plu, vous connaissez enfin le nom de l'ennemi... Que va faire Sirius?_**

 ** _J'attends impatiemment vos avis, alors n'hésitez pas, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de lire vos reviews !_**

 ** _A bientôt_**

 ** _Amitiés_**

 ** _Lessa ! :)_**


	32. Chapter 32

**MAJ 09/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !**

 **Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !**

* * *

 _ **Hello tout le monde,**_

 _ **Voilà le nouveau chapitre de**_ _ **Tu seras ma femme**_

 _ **Merci à SuperSuperbus et Kimy25 pour leurs reviews !**_

 _ **Vous êtes super !**_

 ** _Petit conseil si vous voulez être sûrs de ne manquer aucun chapitre, abonnez-vous en cliquant sur le bouton Follow Story, vous serez ainsi prévenu dès qu'un nouveau chapitre est posté, pour ne rien manquer de l'histoire ;)_**

 _ **Voilà donc les nouvelles aventures, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je dis à tout en bas :)**_

 _ **Lessa**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**

 **Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**

* * *

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

Mais avant qu'ils ne tournent les talons, le Serpentard leur cria :

 _\- Je n'en ai pas fini avec votre pote, croyez-moi, il me donnera ce que je demande._

* * *

 **Chapitre 32**

Sans lui répondre, mais avec un regard noir, ils partirent dans la direction qu'avait prise Sirius, laissant les élèves déçus que les choses n'aient pas plus dégénérées que cela, les bagarres Serpentard-Gryffondor surtout quand elles impliquaient les maraudeurs étaient légendaires au sein de l'école.

Ils retrouvèrent leurs amis plus loin, réfugiés dans une salle de classe vide.

Ils entrèrent, refermèrent la porte et insonorisèrent la salle avant de se tourner vers leur ami.

 _\- Tu n'aurais pas dû fuir Sirius, ça ne va qu'attiser leur curiosité, et tu le laisses gagner comme ça,_ commença Rémus, il voyait qu'Alexa s'était repliée sur elle-même, Sirius était appuyé contre un mur les yeux clos.

 _-Retournez en cours, vous allez avoir des ennuis,_ dit-il à voix basse presque menaçante.

Sa colère n'était pas encore retombée et menaçait de faire des dégâts. Les deux autres Maraudeurs se félicitèrent de l'avoir rejoint, par peur qu'il ne perde le contrôle de lui-même.

 _\- Et toi non, tu penses Patmol ?_ demanda, ironique, Rémus.

 _-Le laisse pas t'impressionner_ , intervint James

 _-Il sait tout_ , hurla alors Sirius _, mon père a dû aller se vanter de ça à certaines familles, il aura tout entendu._

 _-Sirius, calme-toi tu n'aides pas Alexa en te mettant dans cet état,_ intima James

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois sur elle.

 _-Son prix à payer pour ne rien dire du sort c'est que je passe la nuit avec lui, c'est ça ? C'est lui qui t'avait déjà écrit hein Sirius ?_ dit alors la jeune fille sortant de son mutisme.

Ils la fixèrent alors du regard tous les trois.

Mais ce fût Rémus qui parla en premier :

 _-Il peut vouloir ce qu'il veut, il n'aura rien Alexa. Parole de maraudeur._

Cornedrue hocha la tête en signe d'accord avec les dires du loup.

Mais Sirius lui demeurait étrangement silencieux, trop silencieux au goût d'Alexa.

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit Patmol ?_ demanda James

 _-Oui, Sirius si tu veux qu'on t'aide, va falloir que tu nous parles là !_ insista aussi Rémus, tous deux inconscients du trouble qui agitait l'esprit de la jeune fille.

 _\- Rien d'intéressant, ce fils de veut absolument que je le laisse profiter d'elle, lui et ses amis, sinon il révélera tout, à toute l'école. C'est par mon père qu'il l'a su, il a aussi rajouté que je ne devais pas me gêner avec elle, qu'elle était là pour ça, « bonne à écarter les cuisses a-t-il dit »,_ résuma le maraudeur en crachant avec une haine palpable les tout derniers mots, il n'ajouta rien d'autre.

Les deux autres étaient choqués, ils n'osaient plus regarder la jeune fille, si elle aussi avait entendu ce que venait de dire Sirius, que devait-elle en penser ?

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Sirius ?_ demanda James

Si pour les maraudeurs, la question sous-entendait ce qu'il allait faire pour se défendre, elle ne fût pas comprise ainsi par Alexa qui voyait dans son silence un doute.

Il lui avait pourtant juré de ne pas laisser faire ça quand il avait reçu la lettre, et s'il avait maintenant changé d'avis en voyant que la menace était réelle et sérieuse ?

Elle restait là, debout, à quelques pas du groupe de garçons.

Sirius n'avait toujours pas répondu. Il réfléchissait ardemment quant à la conduite à tenir, fallait-il prévenir ses professeurs ?

Menacer les élèves au courant ?

Tout avouer à l'école pour prendre le Serpentard à son propre jeu ?

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais ignorait que son silence mettait Alexa dans un véritable état de panique, de plus en plus certaine qu'il allait donner ce qu'il voulait au Serpentard.

Lui ne voulait pour le moment pas la regarder, trop enragé contre la tournure que prenaient les évènements, il avait besoin de sa rage pour élaborer un plan, s'il la regardait, alors il était sûr de flancher, de se concentrer sur la rassurer, de redevenir tendre et donc perdre en efficacité.

 _\- Retournez en cours James, Rémus, je ne veux pas que vous ayez d'ennuis,_ fit-il las au bout d'un moment

 _-Je crois que y'a plus important là Sirius, le prof comprendra,_ répondit le loup

Au bout d'un moment, James s'intéressa enfin à la jeune fille

 _\- Ça va miss ?_

Elle était particulièrement blanche. Elle avait peur mais ne voulait rien laisser paraître, après tout ce qu'avait dit le garçon était vrai, son job c'était le sexe, elle était là pour ça. Elle s'était bercée d'illusions depuis tout ce temps, mais la réalité la rattrapait enfin.

 _-Tu devrais le laisser faire ce qu'il demande,_ finit-elle par dire, les yeux baissés.

Elle appartenait à Sirius, et elle savait qu'elle ne devait rien faire qui fasse honte à son maître, et si celui-ci refusait que son secret soit révélé, alors il n'y avait plus que ça à faire pour le sortir de cette impasse.

Mais alors qu'elle pensait qu'il serait soulagé qu'elle le pousse à aller dans cette direction, il s'approcha d'elle, sous les yeux choqués de Rémus et James à ses propos.

Sa colère n'était pas retombée, et l'entendre parler ainsi la raviva, comment osait-elle imaginer qu'il devait accepter le plan du Serpentard.

Il vit rouge et vrilla, il franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, et quand il fût suffisamment proche d'elle, lui dit, d'un ton mauvais :

 _-Si ça te manque de jouer les putes faut me le dire, mais je croyais t'avoir déjà dit que jamais quiconque ne te toucherait, ne t'en déplaise, qu'il soit un ou dix à te réclamer. Ils font ça pour jouer avec moi, pour m'humilier définitivement. Qu'ils révèlent mon secret ou qu'ils baisent ma femme, je suis perdant dans tous les cas, maintenant s'il est plus facile pour toi de te faire baiser, dis-le, d'un claquement de doigts ça peut s'arranger. T'as qu'un mot à dire, vas-y parle !_

Et de rage, il frappa du plat de la main le bureau contre lequel s'appuyait Alexa, provoquant un bruit sourd dans la pièce et un sursaut de la jeune fille.

Jeune fille dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillés d'horreur aux mots prononcés.

James attrapa Sirius par le bras, l'éloigna un peu d'Alexa, et le colla brutalement contre le mur.

 _-Tu réalises bien les mots que tu viens de dire là Sirius ? Ou il te faut mon poing dans la gueule pour cela ?_

Rémus s'approcha d'Alexa, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sirius lui parle comme ainsi, ses jambes défaillirent et elle s'écroula. Le loup la rattrapa à temps, sortit une barre de chocolat qu'il lui donna.

 _-Mange, et laisse-nous parler à Sirius, ne t'en mêle pas_ _, on s'en occupe_ , lui dit-il gentiment.

Et il se tourna en direction des garçons après lui avoir embrassé le front

Appuyée contre un bureau, elle croqua distraitement dans le chocolat, perdue dans ses pensées.

Ainsi Sirius pensait qu'elle se donnerait de bon cœur ? Que ça lui manquait ?

Elle était un poids, une honte pour lui, et sans qu'elle ne s'en rend compte, des larmes inondèrent ses joues.

Pendant ce temps, James n'avait pas décollé Sirius du mur. Rémus arriva à ses côtés et prit la parole alors que James défiait du regard Sirius de tenter de se dégager.

 _-Ton explication a intérêt à être bonne Sirius, sinon j'autorise James à mettre en acte ses paroles._

 _-J'en peux plus de devoir me justifier auprès d'elle, en à peu près un mois qu'on se connaît j'ai déjà dû lui promettre mille fois que je ne lui ferai pas de mal, j'ai dû lui promettre cent autres fois que je ne laisserai pas des mecs la toucher. Que lui faut-il de plus pour me faire définitivement confiance ?_

Rémus lui répondit d'un ton sans appel et dangereusement bas :

 _\- Et combien d'hommes à ton avis en cinq ans de sévices ont eux dû lui promettre qu'ils ne lui feraient pas de mal, hein Sirius ? Combien de fois a-t-elle dû entendre « si tu fais ce que je te demande je ne te frapperai pas » ? Combien de « suce-moi, et je te laisse dormir » ? Combien de « ça ira plus vite si tu te laisses faire » ? combien de « tu as faim ? fais ce que je te demande après promis je te laisse manger » ? Combien d'autres promesses a-t-elle dû entendre qui n'ont pas été respectées ? Qui ont juste été dites pour qu'elle obéisse…Elle ne croit pas en toi, pas parce qu'elle ne le veut pas mais parce qu'elle ne sait pas que ta parole, contrairement à celles de tous les autres connards vaut quelque chose. Tu crois que c'est par plaisir de te faire répéter qu'elle doute sans cesse de toi ? Tu crois qu'elle se joue de toi ?_

Sirius le regarda, Rémus utilisait rarement des mots vulgaires, ou crus.

Pour qu'il en arrive là, c'est qu'il l'avait suffisamment poussé à bout

Il le regarda longuement, avant de regarder James qui acquiesçait doucement de la tête et parla à son tour :

 _\- Elle a besoin de toi Sirius, et là, tu viens de dire tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire pour détruire le peu de confiance qu'elle avait en toi. Elle a peur parce qu'elle ne sait pas faire confiance. Et au lieu de lui apprendre, toi tu vulgarises tout, tu n'écoutes que ton émotion du moment. Ok le Nott aurait pas dû dire ce qu'il a dit, mais sa réaction à elle est normale. La tienne par contre non. C'est ta femme, tu dois la protéger, pas la laisser croire sans rien dire comme tu l'as fait que tu allais laisser faire. Tu crois vraiment que ça lui manque de faire ça ?_

Il fit non de la tête

 _-Non, je sais que tu ne le penses pas, mais tu parles mille fois trop vite. Sauf quand elle avait besoin de t'entendre, et où tu resterais définitivement la bouche fermée !_

 _-Je ne disais rien parce que je réfléchissais à un plan pour coincer ce bâtard, pas parce que j'hésitais !_ le coupa Sirius

 _-Et comment ça elle pouvait le deviner ? Nous on le sait parce qu'on te connaît, qu'on te fait confiance, pour elle ça c'est trop récent, et ton silence l'a amenée à faire la mauvaise conclusion. Alors va falloir te rattraper sur ce coup-là. Je te laisse dix secondes pour te calmer et aller lui parler._

Patmol le regarda, souffla un bon coup et se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule de l'emprise de James qui ne l'avait pas lâché. Son ami avait raison, il devait maintenant se faire pardonner.

Il vit Alexa, tremblante et en larmes toujours assise contre le pied du bureau.

Le chocolat que lui avait donné Rémus fondait dans sa main, elle n'en avait croqué qu'un bout, en proie à ses pensées.

Se sentant soudain atrocement mal, il s'approcha d'elle, avant de s'assoir face à elle en tailleur.

 _-Je suis qu'un con_ , fit-il sans la toucher, maintenant une certaine distance entre eux _, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai dit tout ça, c'est évident que tu ne veux pas que je te donne à eux, mais ce qui est aussi évident c'est que moi non plus je ne le veux pas, jamais ! Je te le répéterai le nombre de fois qu'il faut mais aucun homme ne te touchera tant que tu seras à moi. Je te demande pardon, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire toutes ces atrocités. Je m'en veux énormément, j'espère que tu arriveras à me pardonner. Rémus a raison,_ il jeta un coup d'œil vers ses amis restés en retrait, _j'imagine qu'on a dû souvent te promettre des choses, simplement pour abuser de toi. Alors je comprends que ce soit difficile pour toi de réaliser que quand je te dis que jamais je ne laisserai un homme te toucher, pourtant c'est vrai._

Elle releva la tête vers lui, ses yeux toujours humides de larmes.

 _-Pour de vrai ? Même si ce garçon…_

 _-On s'en fout de lui, qu'importe ce qu'il dit, il peut révéler à toute l'école notre secret, je préfère mille fois ça que de te donner à lui. Tu n'es plus une esclave sexuelle, c'est définitivement terminé._

 _\- Tu ne disais rien, alors j'ai cru…_

 _-Tu as cru mal ma belle, ce n'est pas un reproche, j'aurais dû me douter que tu aurais vu dans mon silence une hésitation mais jamais, je n'ai hésité, tu me crois ? Je cherche juste une solution pour qu'il garde la bouche fermée, mais s'il n'y a pas de solution, alors tout le monde saura, mais toi personne ne te touchera._

Alors, sans qu'il s'y attende, elle se jeta dans ses bras, il accueillit son étreinte le cœur lourd, il regrettait tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, il se maudissait pour son impulsivité.

Lui caressant le dos, il lui murmurait doucement :

 _-Je t'aime, Alexa, fais-moi confiance tu verras, il ne te touchera pas, ni lui ni personne._

James et Rémus se regardèrent, heureux de voir que son ami avait su trouver les mots pour réconforter la jeune fille.

Discrètement ils quittèrent la salle de classe, leur laissant l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin, leur ami était redevenu calme, alors ils pouvaient les quitter sereins.

Ils partirent au cours de potions, décidés à aller voir leur professeur en fin de classe pour leur expliquer qu'il y avait eu un souci avec Alexa qui les a empêchés d'aller au début du cours.

Sirius et Alexa restèrent donc là, enlacés, profitant l'un de l'autre.

 _-Sirius ?_ commença-t-elle

 _-Oui ma belle, qu'y-a-t-il ?_

 _\- Tu as une idée alors ? je veux dire pour ne pas qu'il révèle ton secret, puisque c'est soit ça soit tu me donnes à lui, et vu que tu viens de dire que…._

 _-Je ne changerai pas d'avis, ma belle, je dois avouer que je n'en ai aucune idée pour le moment, mais en vérité je m'en fiche. Qu'il parle s'il veut, toi il ne t'aura pas._

Il la sentit renforcer son étreinte

 _-Pardon de douter de toi,_ murmura-t-elle dans son cou.

 _-C'est moi qui m'excuse, j'ai tendance à oublier ton passé parfois, du moins les traces qu'il a laissées, je ne réalise pas que si tu manques de confiance en moi c'est à cause de tout ça. On a dû souvent te faire miroiter des choses hein ?_

Sans répondre oralement elle fit oui de la tête doucement.

Sirius soupira. Il aurait tellement aimé que son passé soit plus simple.

Toujours en gardant dans ses bras sa belle, il réfléchissait ardemment, en vérité il n'était pas prêt à ce que l'école toute entière sache son secret, mais l'autre Serpentard se fera un plaisir de tout révéler quand il comprendra que Sirius ne lâcherait pas.

Ou alors il devait tout dire lui-même, il n'y avait que ça à faire s'il voulait que l'autre lâche l'affaire, mais il ne s'en sentait pas la force. C'était juste humiliant, et sa fierté en prendrait un coup, mais il devait en passer par là pour sa belle. Il ne tolérerait pas qu'un autre la touche. Jamais !

Pendant ce temps, les deux autres maraudeurs étaient arrivés en cours de potions, sous l'œil désapprobateur du professeur qui les laissa toutefois intégrer la classe. Ils travaillèrent en binôme, sentant sur eux le regard insistant de Lily.

 _-Alexa, ça va ?_ finit-elle par leur souffler

 _\- Elle est avec Sirius, il a un peu déconné, mais oui ça va._

 _-James,_ répondit-elle soulagée, _dis-moi qu'Alexa n'est pas une ancienne…_

 _-Plus tard tu veux bien ?_ la coupa-t-il.

Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour aborder ce sujet avec Lily.

Elle hocha la tête et repartit dans l'élaboration de sa potion.

A la fin du cours, tous les élèves quittèrent la salle, tous sauf James, Rémus et Lily, qui les attendait à la porte pendant qu'ils allaient voir leur professeur.

 _-Monsieur_ , commença Rémus, _on voulait s'excuser sincèrement d'être arrivés en retard à votre cours._

 _-Cela a-t-il à voir avec le souci de Monsieur Black ?_ demanda immédiatement le professeur

 _-Pour être honnête avec vous Professeur, oui tout à fait. Il y a eu un souci avec Alexa, et nous avons préféré rester avec elle._

Le potionniste les jaugea du regard, perçut leur franchise et dit :

 _-Bien, alors je ne peux pas vous enlever de points, ni vous punir pour cela. Cette affaire est trop complexe et perturbante, je vous rends les 100 points que j'avais donc retiré à votre maison en constatant votre absence._

 _-Merci Monsieur,_ soufflèrent en chœur James et Rémus.

 _-Madame Black va bien ?_ s'inquiéta leur professeur

 _\- Quand on est partis, oui ça allait mieux,_ répondit James _, on a laissé Sirius et elle ensemble, il vous demande de lui pardonner de ne pas être venu du tout en cours_

 _-Mais non, mais non, dîtes lui qu'il n'y a rien à pardonner, qu'il se rassure. Il est dans de sales draps votre ami, je crois qu'il en a conscience, et un minimum de tolérance est le moins que nous puissions faire dans sa situation. Allez filez mes enfants ! Profitez de votre soirée, et de votre week-end pour vous remettre !_

Ils le remercièrent chaleureusement et quittèrent la salle, Lily sur leurs talons.

* * *

 **MAJ 11/10/19 : je vous rappelle que toute review est encouragée, publier une histoire, prendre le temps d'écrire, avoir le courage de vous la présenter etc est un exercice difficile, alors je vous en prie prenez le temps de me laisser un petit mot.**

 **Ça sera grandement apprécié !**

 _ **Voilà M'sieurs, Dames !**_

 _ **Verdict ?**_

 _ **Aimez-vous l'évolution des personnages ?**_

 _ **J'attends vos avis impatiemment en reviews :)**_

 _ **Amitiés et à bientôt**_

 _ **Lessa !**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**MAJ 09/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !**_

 _ **Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !**_

* * *

 ** _Bonjour à tous, toutes_**

 ** _Milles excuses de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais voilà la suite :) et promis les autres chapitres suivront sans trop de temps entre chaque^^_**

 ** _Je voulais remercier très sincèrement toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review, à savoir :_**

 ** _Kimy25, Supersuperbus, Salmonelodie, SeenaT_**

 ** _Petit conseil si vous voulez être sûrs de ne manquer aucun chapitre, abonnez-vous en cliquant sur le bouton Follow Story, vous serez ainsi prévenu dès qu'un nouveau chapitre est posté, pour ne rien manquer de l'histoire ;)_**

 ** _Un rapprochement va peut-être s'opérer dans ce chapitre, je vous laisse le découvrir et vous dis à tout en bas_**

 ** _Lessa !_**

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**_

 _ **Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**_

* * *

 _ **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**_

 _-Mais non, mais non, dîtes lui qu'il n'y a rien à pardonner, qu'il se rassure. Il est dans de sales draps votre ami, je crois qu'il en a conscience, et un minimum de tolérance est le moins que nous puissions faire dans sa situation. Allez filez mes enfants ! Profitez de votre soirée, et de votre week-end pour vous remettre !_

Ils le remercièrent chaleureusement et quittèrent la salle, Lily sur leurs talons.

* * *

 **Chapitre 33**

 _-Lily pour la troisième fois, je te dis qu'on ne pouvait rien te dire._

Ils marchaient en direction de leur salle commune mais la jeune fille les harcelait, elle avait besoin de se rassurer, d'être sûre que sa nouvelle amie ne soit pas ce qu'elle pensait être.

 _-Mais enfin James,_ elle se planta devant lui, l'empêchant d'avancer, _j'estime qu'avec l'intérêt que je porte à Alexa, je mérite de savoir. Cette fille a dû vivre les pires horreurs, c'est mon amie, et vous ne voulez rien me dire !_

 _-Peut-être parce qu'on ne peut pas,_ suggéra Rémus, mi agacé, mi amusé devant l'entêtement de l'amoureuse de James.

Son investissement le touchait, elle avait manifesté le même intérêt pour lui, en première année, c'est d'ailleurs un peu grâce à elle si les maraudeurs s'étaient formés.

 _-Ecoute,_ il la prit gentiment par le bras, _ce n'est pas qu'on ne veut rien te dire, c'est qu'on ne peut rien te dire, Sirius n'est pas prêt à ce que l'on sache qui elle est._

 _-Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas compris qui elle était ?_

Elle le défiait presque du regard.

 _-Si tu as compris, alors pourquoi tu demandes ?_ répondit James en se pinçant l'arête du nez

 _-Parce que j'ai envie que vous me disiez que j'ai tort, qu'Alexa ne servait pas d'esclave sexuelle avant d'être avec Sirius,_ sa voix n'était plus que murmure désespéré

 _-Ça changerait quelque chose ?_ demanda gentiment Rémus

 _\- Entre nous ? Entre elle et moi ? Non rien, mais au moins je comprendrai mieux ses réactions parfois… S'il vous plaît dîtes moi qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça. C'est trop horrible._

Mais James et Rémus ne purent nier.

Face à leur silence accablant elle souffla :

 _\- Oh non_ , murmura-t-elle en mettant sa tête dans ses mains, _et pourquoi Sirius a dû l'épouser ?_

 _-On ne peut pas tout te dire Lily_ , reprit le garçon éprit d'elle, _pas qu'on ne veuille pas, mais ce secret n'appartient qu'à Sirius et à Alexa, respecte-les assez pour ne pas te montrer curieuse s'il te plaît, ils ont besoin de soutien plus que de questions._

Elle hocha la tête, elle comprenait, d'ailleurs si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, la raison de ce mariage soudain elle s'en fichait, mais elle avait juste besoin de pouvoir aider ses amis.

Car oui Lily considérait désormais les maraudeurs et Alexa comme ses amis.

 _\- Et pourquoi Nott fait chanter Sirius ?_

 _\- On ne sait pas son intention véritable, mais il menace de tout révéler à l'école si Sirius ne, heu,_ James hésita

 _-Si Sirius ne partage pas Alexa avec lui ?_ elle répondit à sa place

 _-Dans les deux cas, cet imbécile est gagnant, il humilie Sirius_...Rémus rejoignit la conversation, amer devant cette constatation devant laquelle il se sentait impuissant.

 _\- Et comment on leur vient en aide ? Il n'a quand même pas l'intention de le laisser faire ?_ reprit la jeune fille horrifiée à cette idée, qui se disait que finalement sa vie d'il y a quelques heures encore était bien plus tranquille que maintenant

 _-Le mieux c'est de le laisser gérer pour l'instant,_ tenta de la rassurer James _, je crois que lui-même ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire. Mais la seule chose certaine c'est qu'il ne lui donnera jamais Alexa, ça c'est un fait plus que sûr, donc je crois qu'il va essayer de s'habituer à l'idée que l'école finisse par connaître son secret, que ce mariage n'en est pas vraiment un…_

 _-Ecoutez si je peux vous aider d'une manière ou d'une autre_

 _-Ne parle à personne de ce que tu as appris s'il te plaît. Ça l'aidera déjà beaucoup, et surtout pas à tu sais qui hein…_

Le regard de James parlait pour lui

 _-Je ne dirai rien James,_ lui promit-elle _, à personne._

Continuant leur chemin tous les trois, dans un silence presque religieux, chacun dans ses pensées et arrivèrent à leur salle commune

Quelques élèves les regardèrent, il y avait des sixièmes années qui avaient assisté à l'échange entre Sirius et le Serpentard, et qui semblaient décidés à obtenir des réponses à leurs questions mal placées.

 _-Dis, il s'passe quoi avec la meuf de Sirius, James ?_

 _-Ouais et pourquoi le Nott parlait du père de Sirius ?_

Les questions s'enchaînaient, mais avant même que James ou Rémus n'eurent le temps de répliquer Lily se leva du canapé et cria à l'attention de tous :

 _-Votre vie est-elle si insignifiante qu'il faut que vous vous mêliez de celles des autres ? Vous êtes indignes de la maison Gryffondor, au lieu de soutenir vos camarades vous les harcelez. On dirait une bande de vautours, vous êtes pires que les Serpentards comme ça ! Sirius n'a pas besoin de vos questions, il n'a pas besoin de votre avis, il a simplement besoin que vous le laissiez tranquille ! Et ça vaut autant pour Alexa ! Faut-il que j'aille parler au directeur de votre attitude pour que vous cessiez de les ennuyer ? Alors fichez leur la paix, si je vois encore l'un de vous questionnez l'un des garçons ou Alexa, je vous jure que j'vous colle en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? Est-ce que tout le monde m'a bien comprise ?_

Les regards s'abaissèrent, et on entendit quelques « oui » venir des élèves alentours. Un silence s'était installé dans la salle. Lily était respectée, et encore plus d'autant qu'elle était devenue préfète. Et la menace que leurs questions parviennent aux oreilles de Dumbledore avaient fini de refroidir les plus téméraires des Gryffondors, toutes années confondues.

 _-Alors retournez à vos activités et n'oubliez surtout pas ce que je vous ai dit !_

L'attroupement se dispersa, chacun retournant à ses banales occupations, et James et Rémus remercièrent la jeune fille de son intervention.

-Pas de quoi, vous avez assez à vous soucier pour les avoir à vos basques comme ça.

Installés tranquillement à une table près de la cheminée, ils virent Sirius et Alexa revenir près d'une heure après.

La menace de Lily en tête, aucun des quelques élèves encore présents dans la salle commune ne daigna même tourner le regard vers eux, au grand étonnement de Sirius qui avait maintenant pour malheureuse habitude de voir les têtes se tourner sur leur passage.

C'est donc tranquillement, et main dans la main nota James pour son plus grand plaisir, qu'ils rejoignirent leurs amis, s'installant sur le canapé proche d'eux.

 _\- Tout roule ?_ demanda James

Sirius acquiesça avec un petit sourire et Alexa répondit :

 _-Oui, ça va mieux, merci pour toute à l'heure_

 _\- Mais non miss, ce n'était rien,_ Rémus balaya de la main en lui répondant.

 _\- Le prof n'a rien dit ?_ s'inquiéta Sirius

 _\- Non m'sieur, il nous a même rendu les cent points qu'il avait retiré, et il te fait dire de ne surtout pas t'inquiéter pour ton absence,_ répondit James

 _-Il gère, franchement c'est cool_

Pendant que les garçons commencèrent à parler de tout, de rien, Lily se rapprocha d'Alexa :

 _\- Tu veux qu'on s'éloigne un peu des garçons, qu'on reste un peu entre filles ?_

Sirius avait entendu la demande de la jeune rousse, et d'un regard autorisa Alexa, qui n'allait pas oser lui demander, il en était sûr.

Elle alla vers lui pour l'enlacer en signe de remerciement, et partit à quelques pas de lui.

Elles s'installèrent donc sur un des sofas installés devant le couloir qui menait au dortoir des filles, et Lily commença à la questionner :

 _\- Ça se passe bien, avec Sirius ?_

 _\- Oui,_ répondit la jeune fille, _il est gentil_

 _\- De toute façon je suppose que tu n'oseras pas le critiquer hein ?_

Alexa eut un petit sourire, la fille en face d'elle avait raison, mais elle ne pouvait lui dire.

Le sort serait certainement plus qu'heureux de pouvoir la punir si jamais elle répondait.

Lily préféra ne pas aborder le sujet de son ancienne vie de façon frontal, mais il lui tenait à cœur que sa nouvelle amie sache qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle.

 _-Ecoute, j'avoue que quelques choses m'échappent dans votre situation, mais si tu as besoin de me parler, d'avoir une oreille féminine, je suis là. Alors n'hésites pas d'accord ? Je crois qu'il y a de nombreux sujets que tu n'oseras pas aborder avec les garçons, alors si je peux te venir en aide, en toute discrétion bien sûr, tu peux compter sur moi._

Emue, Alexa la remercia vivement, mais Lily avait remarqué les larmes d'émotion positive dans les yeux de la fille en face d'elle, et préféra changer de sujet.

Parler mode devait plaire à Alexa, elle la brancha alors une nouvelle boutique ayant ouvert qu'elle aimerait aller voir avec elle.

Si l'heure était aux frivolités chez les filles, chez les garçons l'ambiance était tout autre.

Pendant que les filles parlaient chiffon, les garçons profitèrent de ce moment pour aborder un sujet un peu plus sérieux :

 _\- C'est demain soir_ , dit Sirius, _je viens avec toi_

 _-Tu ne peux pas laisser Alexa seule, imagine qu'il la punisse,_ répondit Rémus d'un ton ferme.

Ils parlaient si bas qu'ils s'étonnaient même d'être mutuellement entendus.

 _\- Tu as aussi besoin de moi Rémus,_ objecta Patmol

\- _Si on lui disait ?_ proposa James

 _\- Lui dire_ , s'exclama Rémus, _tu es fou ou quoi ?_

 _\- Ça réglerait le problème…_

 _\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça réglerait James,_ répondit acerbe Rémus

 _\- Ecoute,_ intervint Sirius, _je ne suis pas contre lui dire, mais pas ce week-end, elle est déjà assez éprouvée par ce qu'il se passe en ce moment._

 _\- Et on ne connaît pas sa réaction,_ objecta Rémus

Le jeune chien leva les yeux au ciel, avant de dire à son ami :

 _\- Elle sera la même que celle qu'on a eu, c'est quelqu'un de bien, elle ne te rejettera pas. Mais de toute façon qu'elle le sache ou pas, ça ne réglera rien pour demain, même si elle sait on ne peut pas l'emmener avec nous, je trouve ça simplement plus juste qu'elle soit au courant_

Mais Rémus hésitait, il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié de la jeune fille, ou voir la peur dans ses yeux

 _\- On lui dira plus tard, mais pour demain, il nous faut une solution, Sirius, ce n'est pas une bonne idée que tu viennes,_ continua Rémus avant d'être coupé par Cornedrue, ses amis avaient raison, lui dire n'arrangeait rien pour demain, il tâcha alors de concilier les deux soucis :

 _\- Je peux gérer Rémus une soirée, on aura tout un mois pour lui dire après ça, mais pour le moment vous n'êtes pas stabilisés, imagine si le sort s'acharne sur elle toute la nuit. Comment tu le vivrais ?_

Ça ne plaisait pas non plus à James, mais son ami ne pouvait raisonnablement pas se permettre d'aller soutenir Rémus demain soir pendant sa transformation.

Et celui-ci était de son côté.

 _\- Ecoute Sirius, je sais que tu ne viens pas parce que tu ne veux pas mais parce que tu ne peux pas, et le loup,_ il ne dit même pas le mot, l'affichant seulement sur ses lèvres, que ses amis lurent, _s'en remettra. C'est qu'une fois Sirius, et l'été sans vous je m'en sors, j'aurais au moins James avec moi là, tout ira bien._

Mécontent de cette solution que ne le satisfaisait pas, Sirius abdiqua malgré tout, il était conscient que laisser seule Alexa toute une soirée n'était pas envisageable. Les conséquences pour la jeune fille seraient particulièrement terribles.

Il se fit à l'idée et s'excusa auprès de son meilleur ami

 _\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner Sirius, ne t'en fais pas._

Son sourire le rassura, et il retrouva un semblant de bonne humeur.

 _-Et puis_ , fit James avec un sourire malin, _peut-être que cette soirée en tête à tête pourrait être l'occasion pour vous de stabiliser le sort ?_

 _-Ha ! Ne commence pas, James,_ roula des yeux Sirius.

Il était déjà assez ennuyé, et frustré de ne pas pouvoir aimer sa femme comme il le voulait, alors si ses amis s'y mettaient il deviendrait fou !

 _\- La belle demoiselle n'a pas encore craqué sous ton charme ?_ dit-il en levant un sourcil

 _\- Cornedrue modère ton langage, je ne veux pas la forcer, on le fera quand elle se sentira prête_

 _\- Hum, je comprends ces longues douches dans la salle de bain_ , termina Rémus avec un sourire en coin.

 _\- Vous allez la fermer tous les deux ? On ferait bien d'aller dîner va ! Et ma vie sexuelle ne vous regarde pas !_

 _-Depuis quand Sirius ?_ releva James, avec un air réellement surpris

Il est vrai que Sirius n'était pas avare en matière de raconter ses aventures sexuelles, mais il s'agissait là de sa femme. Le respect était de mise.

 _-Les filles, on descend au dîner ?_ les interpella James

Il ne savait pas de quoi elles pouvaient bien causer, mais étaient toutes les deux en plein fou rire.

 _-Bah alors ma belle, on s'amuse ?_ dit Sirius quand Alexa était revenue près de lui.

Ses yeux riaient encore, et il l'enlaça pour partir en direction de la grande salle

 _\- De quoi vous parliez ?_ demanda un James curieux à la douce Lily

 _\- Rien qui t'intéresse, beau gosse,_ répondit la belle rousse.

 _\- Ok, ok j'abdique, vous avez droit à vos petits secrets, mais en tout cas,_ il lui donna un baiser sur la joue, et reprit, _merci pour ce que tu fais pour elle_

 _\- C'est avec plaisir James, j'aime sa compagnie_

 _\- Et la mienne ?_ demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur

 _\- Disons que je la tolère,_ répondit Lily avant de partir en souriant malicieusement.

Les Gryffondors descendirent donc jusqu'à la grande salle dans une bonne humeur qui ne les quitta pas du repas.

Si Lily remarquait les insistances de Severus pour attirer son regard, elle n'y répondit pas.

Elle préférait se concentrer ce soir sur sa nouvelle amie, et sur un certain attrapeur qui la laissait de moins en moins de marbre.

Sirius et Alexa semblaient avoir retrouvé toute leur bonne humeur, ainsi que leur complicité.

Mais Sirius plaça précautionneusement elle et lui dos à la table des Serpentards, pour prévenir tout problème.

Il savait que le Nott ne renoncerait pas comme ça, mais il n'avait pas hâte que cette histoire connaisse sa fin.

Remontés dans leur dortoir après avoir dit bonne nuit à Lily, ils s'affairèrent chacun à passer l'un après l'autre dans la salle de bains.

Et tandis que Sirius prenait sa douche, Rémus et James vinrent aux nouvelles auprès d'Alexa :

 _\- Ça a été avec Sirius ? Il s'est excusé j'espère ?_ commença Rémus

 _\- Il s'est excusé oui, mais je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine, j'ai compris pourquoi il s'est énervé ainsi, et je ne lui en veux pas._

 _-Tu devrais, miss, tu devrais. Que Sirius pète les plombs soit, mais prononcer les mots qu'il a prononcé c'est inadmissible ! J'ai rarement eu envie de le baffer mais là il n'est vraiment pas passé loin,_ dit James

 _\- C'est mon mari, ou tout comme alors je n'ai pas le droit de lui en vouloir, et quand bien même il aurait pensé ce qu'il aurait dit, ça aurait été pareil._

Ses mots laissèrent pensifs les deux maraudeurs qui trouvaient que Sirius avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir cette fille.

Son ton laissait entendre une franchise qui allait au-delà du sort, elle était bonne, tout simplement.

 _\- Sirius a de la chance de t'avoir,_ prononça Rémus, évoquant tout haut ce que tous deux pensaient tout bas.

 _-Non,_ répondit-elle, _c'est moi qui ai de la chance, si je n'étais pas avec lui, allez savoir où et avec qui je serai à la place._

Son ton était à la fois songeur et triste, et pour la réconforter Rémus lui prit gentiment la main.

 _\- C'est fini tout ça maintenant, hein ?_

Elle lui sourit tristement en retour.

Ils avaient beau lui répéter que son passé était derrière elle, elle n'arrivait pas à en saisir le sens véritable.

Pour elle c'était simplement une sorte de trêve, un moment de répit avant de retourner à ses habitudes, il n'y avait qu'à voir l'attitude du garçon qui avait écrit la lettre.

Sirius avait beau dire, elle resterait une esclave sexuelle toute sa vie, pensait-elle amèrement.

Après qu'ils soient tous passés à la douche, et avoir joué un peu pour profiter de leur soirée, Sirius et Alexa allèrent se coucher.

Les rideaux tombèrent, et ils se retrouvèrent en totale intimité.

Une gêne légère s'installa, à cause des mots de Sirius prononcés plus tôt, mais celui-ci fit la conversation, de sorte que rapidement tout retrouva son naturel.

Sirius était allongé, elle assise à ses côtés, sa jambe repliée contre lui.

Il profita de ce contact, pour en profiter pour passer sa main délicatement sur la cuisse de la jeune fille qui le touchait.

Elle ne dit rien sur cela, continuant sa conversation.

 _-Tu m'amènerais vraiment voler sur ton balai ?_ dit-elle les yeux pétillants

 _-Oui ma belle, pourquoi pas, si ça te plairait ?_

Il continuait lentement de caresser cette jambe en lui répondant.

 _\- Ça serait vraiment génial Sirius ! Mais tu penses que le sort laisserait faire ? Vu que je n'ai pas le droit de faire de magie encore,_ fit-elle d'un ton inquiet

Le sort, le garçon ne savait pas comment mais il l'avait presque oublié lui !

 _-On tentera ma belle, on ne décollera pas très haut, voir comment ça réagit, et on avisera, ok ? Ne te fais pas de souci_

 _\- Tu penses que je serai une bonne sorcière ?_ le questionna-t-elle

Il avait remarqué qu'elle se faisait énormément de soucis quant à ses capacités, très curieuse, elle voulait tout savoir, tout comprendre, tout maitriser, elle lui rappelait en cela une certaine jolie rousse, _sauf que celle-ci pouvait manier sa baguette sans hurler de douleur_ , songea-t-il.

 _\- Mais oui chérie, sans souci, dès que tu pourras pleinement utiliser tes pouvoirs magiques, je sais que tu nous éblouiras ! Tu n'as jamais vraiment fait de magie ?_

 _\- il y a eu quelques réactions, des fois mon corps cicatrisait drôlement vite, au grand regret de certains de mes maîtres._

Elle laissa un silence lourd de non-dits, de secrets terribles, qu'elle pensait inavouables.

 _-Qu'allais tu dire ?_ demanda-t-il sur un ton de confidence

Elle reprit doucement la parole pour dire :

 _-Une fois j'ai retourné le sort de brûlure d'un homme contre lui_

 _-Quoi ?_ s'esclaffa Sirius, _comment ça ?_

 _\- Ce n'était pas mon maître,_ il sentait qu'elle se confiait avec hésitation, _c'était le fils de l'un de ses amis. Il donnait une réception ce soir-là. Et cet homme n'avait aucun droit sur moi…_

Elle baissa la tête, se soumettant encore.

 _-Hé,_ fit Sirius, _je croyais qu'on pouvait tout se dire, raconte-moi._

Il avait posé sa main à plat sur elle, caressant distraitement la cuisse du pouce.

Elle soupira pour se donner du courage et continua :

 _\- Il n'avait pas l'autorisation de mon maître pour venir me voir. J'étais dans la chambre, mon maître m'avait demandé de rester là, pour qu'il me retrouve après sa soirée. Mais cet homme, je l'ai vu rentrer dans la pièce, il avait un regard vraiment mauvais, très mauvais, il m'a lancé un sort, je me suis retrouvée ligotée au lit, et,_ elle renifla, _il a commencé à s'amuser avec moi. Et à un moment il a lancé un sortilège de brûlure, en direction de mon ventre, je me rappelle que je ne le quittais pas du regard, j'étais terrifiée. Et le sort a comme rebondi et il a été brûlé au bras. Il est parti en criant de douleur,_ un sourire mi-triste, mi-amusée se dessinant sur son visage

 _-Ton maître l'a puni j'espère ?_

Sirius serrait les dents

 _\- Non, il ne lui a rien dit, mais quand il est revenu dans la chambre il m'a puni de m'être laissée toucher sans son accord_

 _\- Tu blagues hein ?_

Mais le regard triste de celle-ci lui fit comprendre que non, elle ne blaguait pas, et sans s'en rendre compte, Sirius jura.

 _-T'énerves pas,_ lui dit-elle doucement, _après tout tu m'as dit que c'était fini tout ça, non ?_

Avant de lui répondre, il l'attrapa, la plaça sur lui et lui tenant les mains, lui répondit :

 _\- Oui ma belle, c'est définitivement fini_

Et il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour et la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve, tenant dans ses mains le visage de sa douce.

Appuyé contre la tête de lit, sa fiancée sur lui, il l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Sa bouche le rendait définitivement fou.

Si douce, si tendre, il adorait embrasser, capturer sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, avant de la suçoter lentement, la mordiller, recapturer ses lèvres.

Rapidement il eut besoin de plus, et n'y tenant plus, fît glisser sa langue contre ses lèvres, en quémandant timidement l'entrée.

Elle le laissa faire et aussitôt leurs langues se touchèrent timidement, s'apprivoisèrent doucement, découvrirent l'autre tendrement.

Le baiser se fit de plus en plus pressant, presque fiévreux, ils s'embrassaient enfin comme un couple, amoureux.

Même si Alexa n'était pas des plus à l'aise avec cet acte, elle ne pouvait que le laisser faire, il méritait bien ça, et en plus que ferait le sort si elle refusait son étreinte ?

Inconscient des pensées de sa belle, Sirius, toujours en train de dévorer sa bouche, donnait de petits coups de rein pour approfondir le contact, impatient, brûlant de désir pour celle qu'il avait hâte de faire sienne.

Rapidement, il n'en pût plus, il savait que s'il continuait à ce rythme, il ne résisterait pas bien longtemps avant de lui arracher ses vêtements et lui faire l'amour, comme elle le méritait.

D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à penser cela.

Une partie de son anatomie était bien réveillée, et n'espérait qu'à entrer en action.

Mais en sentant une pression, à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, appuyer sur sa virilité durcie de désir, il s'interrompit, mettant ainsi fin au baiser.

En jetant un coup d'œil vers son bas-ventre, il aperçut la main d'Alexa qui le caressait doucement à travers la barrière de son pyjama.

Il ne rêvait que de ça, mais craignait les véritables raisons de son geste.

* * *

 **MAJ 11/10/19 : je vous rappelle que toute review est encouragée, publier une histoire, prendre le temps d'écrire, avoir le courage de vous la présenter etc est un exercice difficile, alors je vous en prie prenez le temps de me laisser un petit mot.**

 **Ça sera grandement apprécié !**

 **Alors, à votre avis, ce rapprochement va-t-il parvenir à son but?**

 **Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre :)**

 **Dites-moi tout en review :)**

 **LessaWatberg**


	34. Chapter 34

**_MAJ 09/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !_**

 ** _Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !_**

 ** _Je vois sans cesse de nouveaux lecteurs, mais personne ne prend la peine de laisser un petit mot… à croire que vous n'aimez pas ? Bref, sachez que notre seul moyen à nous auteurs de savoir ce que vous pensez est par le moyen de la review, alors n'hésitez vraiment pas... c'est vraiment important !_**

* * *

 ** _Bonjour tout le monde ! :)_**

 ** _Voici la suite de Tu seras ma femme_**

 ** _Je serai ravie de lire vos avis en reviews alors n'hésitez pas :)_**

 ** _Merci à Lolo42, Kimy25 et SuperSuperbus pour leurs reviews, vous êtes hyper motivants, mille fois merci !_**

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**_

 ** _Petit conseil si vous voulez être sûrs de ne manquer aucun chapitre, abonnez-vous en cliquant sur le bouton Follow Story, vous serez ainsi prévenu dès qu'un nouveau chapitre est posté, pour ne rien manquer de l'histoire ;)_**

 ** _Je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve tout en bas !_**

 ** _Lessa :)_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**

 **Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**

* * *

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

En jetant un coup d'œil vers son bas-ventre, il aperçut la main d'Alexa qui le caressait doucement à travers la barrière de son pyjama.

Il ne rêvait que de ça, mais craignait les véritables raisons de son geste.

* * *

 **Chapitre 34**

Il se racla la gorge, avant de demander d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir :

 _-Que fais-tu là, ma belle ?_

Sans cesser son traitement, elle lui répondit tout bas :

 _-C'est ce dont tu as envie non ?_

Il eut un demi-sourire, c'est certain qu'en étant à califourchon sur lui, elle n'avait que pu sentir son désir pour elle se réveiller, mais derrière ses mots, il ressentait qu'elle n'était pas naturelle, alors il s'inquiéta :

 _-Tu en as envie toi, chérie, ou pas ?_

Maudite voix, maudite érection…

Si seulement il parvenait à ne pas se faire trahir par son corps ainsi.

Mais elle ne lui répondit pas, tentant de le distraire en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Mais il la repoussa doucement

 _\- Alexa, je t'ai demandé si tu en avais envie, je veux une réponse_

Mais face à son silence, Sirius tira les conclusions seul.

Elle cherchait à lui faire plaisir, mais n'avait pas envie de sexe encore avec lui.

Donc elle se forçait.

Donc elle n'aimait pas ça.

 _Non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça_ , décida Sirius.

Il préféra l'interrompre, ce genre de relation n'étant définitivement pas ce qu'il voulait, il sentait d'ailleurs doucement son sang quitter son sexe, lui faisant perdre doucement de sa vigueur.

 _\- Arrête Alexa s'il te plaît,_ lui intima-t-il doucement

 _\- Pourquoi ? C'est ce que tu veux, je le sais,_ répondit-elle d'une voix atone

 _\- Alexa, retire ta main, je ne le répéterai pas_

Mais elle n'arrêtait pas, maintenant toujours dans sa main la verge d'un Sirius de moins en moins patient.

Il posa alors sa main sur la sienne, plus durement que ce qu'il voulait, et la retira de son membre.

Elle quitta alors sa position pour s'allonger dos à lui, sans rien dire.

Parce qu'elle comptait en plus lui faire la tête ?

 _\- Alexa,_ gronda Sirius, _je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?_

Il la retourna vers lui sans ménagement.

Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux qu'elle essayait de retenir.

 _\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ma belle, pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça ?_

 _\- Je voulais juste te faire plaisir, c'est mon job de faire ça, et tu en meurs d'envie,_ dit-elle tristement

 _\- Et tu t'es dit que t'obliger à me branler c'était une bonne idée ?_

Il prenait sur lui pour garder un ton calme, alors qu'à l'intérieur il bouillait. Ses mots commençaient à dépasser sa pensée.

Jamais il n'avait forcé une femme, et ce n'est pas avec elle qu'il comptait commencer.

 _\- Tu n'as donc pas compris ce que je t'ai dit quand je t'ai dit vouloir attendre que tu sois prête ?_

 _\- Tu n'attends que ça_

Elle lui cria presque dessus

 _\- J'avoue, oui, j'ai envie de sexe avec toi. Oui, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour, voilà c'est dit, mais c'est un mal ? Ma belle tu crois vraiment qu'un baiser comme ça m'aurait laissé de marbre ? Je n'aurais rien cherché d'autre…_

 _\- J'ai senti tes mouvements de hanches !_ répliqua-t-elle, _Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne voulais pas ça car tu n'attendais que ça !_

 _\- Calme-toi s'il te plaît, d'accord, et arrête de me donner des ordres, on n'a toujours pas réglé ce problème,_ _alors ne tente pas le sort_

 _\- Ça aurait été réglé si tu m'avais laissée faire,_ objecta la jeune fille

 _\- Tu deviens de plus en plus têtue ma parole ! Alexa, le sexe c'est bon que si c'est partagé, tu pensais faire quoi ? Me branler et ensuite ? T'avais déjà prévu ou bien tu improvisais ?_

Comme à son habitude, quand il s'énervait, Sirius devenait mauvais…

 _\- Je pensais que tu prendrais le relais, ou que tu m'aurais dit quoi faire,_ dit-elle gênée.

 _\- Magnifique ma belle, je vois que malgré mes beaux et sincères discours tu n'as toujours pas compris ce que j'attends de toi, et crois-moi me sentir caressé alors que je capte très bien que tu n'as pas envie, ça n'a pas relancé mon désir, bien au contraire. Je t'ai préféré quand tu m'embrassais avec passion quelques minutes avant. Là tu étais libre, à ce moment-là tu étais particulièrement excitante ma belle, pas après, pendant que tu exécutais mécaniquement ce geste qui te révulsait_

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse d'elle-même mais répondit, dévoilant le fond de sa pensée :

 _-T'es condamné à épouser une pute, il ne faut pas t'attendre à autre chose comme style de rapport._

Sirius la regarda, interdit, il refusait de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Par peur de perdre ses moyens, il préféra sortir du lit, il voulait prendre l'air, quitter cette atmosphère qui venait de passer de torride à glaciale.

Il releva son côté du rideau, enfila ses chaussons, et sortit, laissant Alexa seule avec ses pensées.

 _\- Ça va Sirius ?_ demanda James en voyant débarquer son ami

 _\- Ouais, j'ai juste besoin de m'aérer un peu,_ répondit-il évasivement, il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'étaler avec ses amis ce genre de problème.

Les garçons froncèrent les sourcils

 _\- Dis-nous Patmol, on sent bien qu'il se passe un truc,_ insista Rémus en se levant pour aller vers lui.

Alors Sirius craqua et raconta, sans omettre aucun détail. Et à la fin de son récit, ce fut James qui prit la parole :

 _\- Tu t'attendais à une autre réaction, vous êtes en train de vous embrasser, forcément qu'elle va te toucher si elle te sent en érection, elle est conditionnée pour répondre à ça._

 _\- J'fais comment moi, je mets une coquille pour qu'elle ne sente plus rien ? Je ne suis pas fait de marbre non plus. Vous imaginez si j'avais perdu le contrôle, je me serai conduit comme tous ceux qu'elle a déjà connu…_

 _\- Tu exagères un peu là,_ tempéra son ami loup. _Ok, ce n'est pas le style de relation que tu espères vivre avec elle, mais même si elle n'y va pas de gaité de cœur, tu ne l'as pas forcé non plus, elle a mis la main toute seule…_

 _\- Sans compter que la suite des évènements aurait peut-être fini par devenir plus naturel,_ releva James. _Après tout ce qu'elle a connu, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'elle passe soudain à une relation normale, consentie. Pour elle le sexe c'est synonyme d'obligation, sinon de souffrance Sirius._

 _\- Tu vas peut-être me trouver dur Patmol, mais j'irai même jusqu'à dire que c'est égoïste de vouloir lui imposer un rapport cent pour cent consenti, je doute qu'elle sache même ce que ça signifie réellement._

Les mots de ses amis eurent un impact fort dans la tête de Sirius.

Avait-il sur-réagi en voulant absolument une femme libre et normale dans son lit dès la première fois ?

Alexa avait-elle tant de mal que cela à accepter ce type de rapport ?

Aurait-il dû réagir différemment en la laissant continuer pour voir comment ça les aurait menés ?

 _\- Je ne lui ai pas laissé sa chance,_ dit-il dépité

 _\- Bah si, mais comme ça ne se faisait pas comme tu voulais tu l'as arrêté,_ précisa Rémus sans animosité dans ses paroles, formulant de simples constatations

 _\- Elle se considère comme une pute, Patmol, et me fais pas ce regard noir, ce n'est pas moi qui le dis, c'est elle, à toi de réussir à lui apprendre qu'elle peut être autre chose…_ dit James

 _\- Et comment ?_ grogna le garçon

 _\- Bah je n'ai pas à te dire comment agir avec ta femme au lit, hein Patmol, mais tu aurais repris les rênes en lui montrant ce que tu avais envie réellement de faire avec elle, en lui expliquant pourquoi son geste ne te plaisait, plutôt que de l'arrêter en mode « je vois bien que tu ne le veux pas ». C'est évident qu'elle ne veut pas, on ne lui a jamais appris que ça pouvait être fait avec plaisir et envie, forcément qu'elle ne veut pas ! A toi de lui apprendre en la recadrant…_

Sur ces paroles sages, Sirius se gratta le front, pensif.

Il n'avait particulièrement pas apprécié le mot qu'elle avait employé pour se décrire, mais cela reflétait au moins ce qu'elle pensait d'elle !

Il se sentait bête, il avait eu une vraie occasion d'un rapprochement et l'avait gâché par son envie de faire bien, peut-être trop bien pour elle encore…

 _\- Sirius, retourne la voir,_ lui conseilla Rémus, _ce n'est pas cool de l'avoir laissée comme ça._

Le garçon opina de la tête, il avait raison, et une petite discussion s'imposait avec Alexa.

Quand il revint dans le lit, après avoir soigneusement fermé le rideau, il vit qu'elle n'avait pas bougé de sa position.

Toujours allongée sur le dos, elle attendait, des traces de larmes sur ses joues, mais elle ne pleurait plus.

Elle paraissait beaucoup trop passive au goût de Sirius, qui s'approcha doucement d'elle

 _-Alexa,_ l'interpella-t-il, elle tourna la tête vers lui, _pourquoi tu m'as dit ça sur toi ? Tu te considères vraiment comme une pute ?_

Son ton n'était pas accusateur, triste plutôt

Le mot avait été dur à dire, mais il fallait qu'il lui fasse prendre conscience de ses mots.

 _-Je suis une pute, là pour écarter les cuisses Sirius, tu te voiles juste la face !_

 _-Tu rigoles, pitié dis-moi que tu rigoles en disant ça ! C'est fini cet enfer. Et non tu n'as jamais été une pute, tu étais une esclave sexuelle ! Grosse différence. Et tu sais que tu ne représentes pas du tout ça pour moi, hein ?_ continua-t-il, se heurtant à son silence. _Mais j'ai peut-être exagéré dans ma réaction,_ reprit-t-il plus doucement

 _\- Tu as parlé avec James et Rémus n'est-ce pas ?_ dit-elle lassement

 _\- Ça te gêne ?_

 _\- Non, pas vraiment, ils sont de bons conseils._

 _\- Tu as raison, et tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont dit ?_ répondit-il en se glissant à côté d'elle, assis sur le lit près de son aine, lui caressant les cheveux doucement

 _\- Que je veux peut-être trop et trop vite avec toi, j'aimerais tellement que tu sois pleinement libre avec moi que j'en oublie de te laisser le temps. J'ai aimé sentir ta main sur moi, j'ai même adoré ça,_ elle baissa les yeux mais il ne releva pas, _mais tu sais ce que j'ai moins aimé ? Te sentir le faire sans envie._

Elle le regarda soudain, étrangement.

 _\- Je ne veux pas de ça, ma femme ne sera jamais une pute, j'aimerais que tu te respectes autant que je te respecte. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'ai demandé d'arrêter._

Elle pinça les lèvres

 _\- Le sort aurait été stabilisé,_ releva-t-elle

 _\- Et tu m'aurais vu comme tous les autres, hein ma belle_

 _\- Jamais,_ fit-elle dans un murmure

 _\- Pourtant c'est bien ce que j'aurais fait, je t'aurais prise sans ton consentement, sans que tu aies du plaisir. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? Tu n'as connu que ça, mais est-ce que tu comprends ce que j'attends de toi, au lit ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment,_ avoua-t-elle.

Sans arrêter de caresser son visage et ses cheveux, il reprit, il était temps d'aborder véritablement ce qu'il aurait dû faire il y a longtemps.

 _-Ce que j'attends de toi c'est qu'au lieu, d'empoigner mon sexe, comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure en te sentant contrainte de le faire, tu le fasses avec ce même désir que tu avais quand tu m'embrassais juste avant._

 _\- J'ai aimé ton baiser_ , avoua-t-elle, décrochant un sourire à Sirius

 _\- Moi aussi ma belle, j'ai adoré, et mon corps a naturellement réagi. Tu me permets une question ?_

Elle fit oui de la tête sans le quitter des yeux

 _\- Avais-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un comme cela ?_

Elle fit cette fois non de la tête.

 _\- Alors je comprends. Tu sais ce que tu as ressenti à ce moment-là, ça s'appelle du plaisir, du désir. Et c'est ça que je veux que tu ressentes quand nous ferons plus. Pas que soudainement tu empoignes froidement mon sexe en te dissociant émotionnellement, je te voyais agir comme une automate, et ça ne m'a pas plu._

 _\- Je ne voulais pas faire mal Sirius, pardon. Je pensais te faire plaisir en te touchant._

Il la voyait paniquer

 _\- Tu sais quoi, on va définir quelque chose ensemble, parce que je me rends compte en fait que tu ne peux pas me donner ce que je te demande car tu ne comprends pas ce que j'attends de toi. On ne t'a jamais touchée avec respect, avec amour, laisse-moi t'apprendre cela, et pour ça, c'est moi qui vais mener la danse ok ? Laisse-moi t'apprendre comment un homme se doit d'aimer une femme véritablement, tu veux bien ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait Sirius,_ expliqua-t-elle difficilement, _je ne me vois pas faire ça autrement que comme j'en l'habitude._

 _\- Alors je vais te le faire découvrir, et tu vas voir que ça sera mille fois différent ce que tu as pu connaître._

Alexa était émue, elle qui était dégoutée du sexe, voilà que soudainement elle se rêvée de partager quelque chose de nouveau mais tout aussi intime, voire peut-être plus, avec ce garçon en face d'elle.

Après tout vu la patience qu'il y mettait, peut-être ne cherchait-il vraiment que son bonheur ?

Sirius, lui, avait enfin compris qu'elle était juste malhabile avec lui car connaissant tout de l'acte charnel, mais rien de l'amour physique.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, les yeux dans les yeux, et à nouveau leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent pour s'unir dans un baiser qui se voulait amoureux.

Alexa l'interrompit pour s'excuser de son attitude et de ses mots, mais Sirius l'arrêta :

 _\- Il n'y a que moi qui doive m'excuser, je te répète cent fois ce que je veux de toi, sans te montrer comment y parvenir, j'oublie que pour toi, ça n'est pas naturel, pardon, j'ai été dur tout à l'heure. Mais ne prononce plus ces mots sur toi, ok je vais faire de toi une femme, une vraie femme libre, avec des envies, du désir, et tout cela est juste normal. Il n'y a rien d'anormal d'aimer le sexe Alexa. C'est ce que tu as vécu qui ne l'était pas._

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer ça un jour,_ répondit-elle tristement

Pour toute réponse il recaptura ses lèvres, si elle semblait tendue et non réceptive au début, sa douceur finit par lui faire oublier sa peur, et ils s'embrassèrent ainsi avidement un long moment.

Elle avait envie de croire ses mots, peut-être que le sexe pouvait avoir une autre facette que celle de la peur, de la violence et de la douleur, une facette qu'elle voulait connaître, même si elle ne se sentait pas prête ce soir.

Quand ils réussirent à se séparer, Sirius, redevenu tendu dans son pyjama, lui dit :

 _\- Est-ce que tu veux que je te montre ce que j'attendais de toi toute à l'heure ?_

L'entendant dire oui, il reprit ses lèvres tout en se mettant doucement sur elle.

Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

 _\- L'amour ça se vit à deux, touche-moi uniquement lorsque tu sentiras au fond de toi, cette envie, ce désir de découvrir mon corps, et pas avant, et si ce n'est pas ce soir, alors ça ne sera pas ce soir, ok ?_

Et il reprit sa bouche l'embrassant jusqu'à la faire gémir.

Fier de lui, il allait s'allonger à côté d'elle, lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Alexa se promener sur son dos tandis qu'elle embrassait ses lèvres.

Il continua alors son traitement, et leur baiser ne s'interrompit que quelques fois pour reprendre leur souffle de temps à autre.

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils avaient détaché leurs lèvres, Alexa dit pensivement :

 _\- Je n'avais jamais été embrassée comme ça._

 _\- Et tu aimes ça ?_

 _\- Oui,_ répondit-elle, en rougissant.

 _\- Faut pas rougir pour un baiser, c'est naturel ça dans un couple, c'est aussi une manière de nous aimer._

Elle hocha la tête en disant :

 _\- Les seuls baisers que j'ai connu n'étaient pas si longs, ou si doux, la langue n'était pas utilisée._

Fier de lui, Sirius la regardait.

S'il s'écoutait, il se jetterait sur elle, mais ce soir il avait compris qu'il fallait qu'ils aillent beaucoup plus doucement, que ce qu'il imaginait.

Un peu frustré par ces baisers qui l'avait mis dans un tel état d'excitation il finit par s'endormir contre sa belle.

Il fût réveillé au matin en sentant de doux baisers parsemer son visage, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit Alexa à moitié allongée sur lui en train de l'embrasser.

Ces baisers étaient doux et légers comme une plume.

Il savourait ce réveil tendre, qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis très longtemps, et jamais avec elle.

Répondant à ses baisers, il lui demanda :

 _\- Qu'est ce qui me vaut cette attention ma belle ?_

 _\- Je te trouvais juste trop mignon endormi comme ça, et j'avais envie de te réveiller doucement._

 _\- Mignon moi ?_ répondit-il en la retournant pour la placer sous lui, afin de mieux approfondir les baisers qu'elle lui donnait.

Il parsema son visage de haut en bas, son front, ses yeux, ses pommettes, ses joues et son nez furent embrassés, avant qu'il ne capture ses lèvres pour un baiser matinal plein de tendresse.

Ce baiser fut si charnel qu'il en gémit contre sa bouche, mais il fût attentif à ne pas se frotter contre elle pour ne pas la brusquer.

Repus d'amour, ils restèrent un moment dans cette position en se regardant

 _\- Tu me rends fou de désir,_ lui dit-il, les yeux assombris par son envie, _tu veux bien me laisser essayer de te montrer comment j'ai envie de t'aimer ?_

Il avait besoin de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés hier soir, par sa faute.

S'ils arrivaient à s'apprivoiser doucement point du vue sexe, leur relation évoluerait certainement, et ça réglerait aussi cette maudite histoire de sort, pensa-t-il en haïssant ce fait.

Doucement, elle hocha la tête, pas sereine mais avec l'envie de le laisser lui apprendre l'amour

Délicatement il reprit ses baisers, avant de doucement descendre, sortant sa langue, il traça des sillons contre son cou, allant derrière ses oreilles.

Il était attentif à ses réactions.

D'abord passive, immobile, elle gémit tout doucement alors qu'il stimulait ses zones érogènes au niveau de ses lobes d'oreilles.

 _\- Tu aimes ça ma belle,_ grogna-t-il toujours occupé à lécher et suçoter cet endroit qui l'avait fait réagir

Il repartit sur sa bouche qu'il prit le temps de dévorer consciencieusement, la sentant de plus en plus réceptive à son traitement.

- _Alexa_ , lui dit-il au bout d'un moment, _j'ai envie de faire quelque chose avec toi, est ce que tu veux bien me laisser essayer ? Si tu n'aimes pas, que ça te gêne ou que tu ne te sens pas prête, dis le moi d'accord ? J'arrêterai de suite je te le promets._

Rassurée d'entendre ces mots qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu, elle fit timidement oui de la tête.

* * *

 **MAJ 11/10/19 : je vous rappelle que toute review est encouragée, publier une histoire, prendre le temps d'écrire, avoir le courage de vous la présenter etc est un exercice difficile, alors je vous en prie prenez le temps de me laisser un petit mot.**

 **Ça sera grandement apprécié !**

* * *

 **Dur le Sirius quand il s'y met hein?**

 **Comprenez-vous les réactions d'Alexa? Prise entre peur et envie, passé et avenir...**

 **Que va-t-il se passer par la suite? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre :p**

 **Je vous attends en review :)**

 **Amitiés Lessa**


	35. Chapter 35

**MAJ 09/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !**

 **Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !**

* * *

 **Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs :)**

 **Nous voici réunis aujourd'hui pour unir cet homme et cette femme**

 **Non pardon je m'égare, je disais :**

 **Nous voici réunis aujourd'hui pour la suite de Tu seras ma femme**

 **Ce chapitre est, huuuuum, particulier !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il m'a donné du mal dans sa rédaction car je voulais le meilleur, et en tant que perfectionniste, c'est difficile !**

 **Lessa**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**

 **Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**

* * *

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

- _Alexa_ , lui dit-il au bout d'un moment, _j'ai envie de faire quelque chose avec toi, est ce que tu veux bien me laisser essayer ? Si tu n'aimes pas, que ça te gêne ou que tu ne te sens pas prête, dis le moi d'accord ? J'arrêterai de suite je te le promets._

Rassurée d'entendre ces mots qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu, elle fit timidement oui de la tête.

 **Chapitre 35**

Elle se libérait peu à peu, s'ouvrant doucement à lui, acceptant de partager un moment plus intime avec lui.

Alors doucement, Sirius se recula, et retira son pyjama, de sorte à ne rester plus qu'en boxer.

Boxer qui ne cachait rien de son désir pour elle.

Il ne bougea cependant pas, toujours à genoux sur le lit, et la regardait doucement

Elle n'était pas sereine, elle ne savait trop que la violence qui pouvait découler de l'acte que Sirius attendait d'elle.

Surtout qu'elle ne comprenait pas, Sirius ne bougeait pas, semblant attendre qu'elle agisse.

Le voyant ainsi, immobile, Alexa lui demanda :

 _\- Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?_

Une légère panique s'entendait dans sa voix remarquait tristement Sirius.

Il sourit doucement avant de lui répondre :

 _\- Tu vas faire ce qui te fait envie Alexa. A quoi tu penses en me voyant ainsi ?_

Beaucoup de souvenirs se bousculèrent alors dans la tête de cette jeune fille.

Mais elle savait qu'aucun de ces souvenirs ne plairait à son fiancé si elle les lui racontait maintenant. Elle tâcha alors de sortir de ses pensées, et le regarda dans les yeux, légèrement anxieuse.

Il sentait sa détresse, et lui dit :

 _\- Ne stresse pas. Donne-moi ta main._

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et l'attira vers lui, elle se retrouva à son tour à genoux sur le lit, face à Sirius.

Elle savait ce que d'autres hommes auraient voulu, qu'elle finisse de les déshabiller, qu'elle les suce ou qu'elle se soumette simplement à eux.

Mais elle ne connaissait pas les goûts de Sirius en matière de sexe, et ne savait pas comment agir pour lui plaire.

Et est-ce qu'en cas de mauvaise réponse il la punirait ?

Elle le regardait, complètement perdue.

Voyant qu'elle n'était toujours pas à l'aise, Sirius se colla à elle et lui dit doucement en la prenant dans ses bras :

 _\- C'est nouveau hein, d'avoir le choix ?_

 _\- J'ai peur de ne pas faire ce que tu veux, de me tromper…_

 _\- Mais il n'y a pas d'erreur dans l'amour ma belle, rien de ce que tu me feras ne sera mal. Dispose de moi comme tu le veux !_

Mais alors qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, comme paralysée de peur, Sirius lui parla avec toujours autant de douceur et de patience :

 _\- Que crains-tu en cet instant ? Est-ce de moi que tu as peur, ou de ce qu'on va faire ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Pardon, je suis perdue, qu'est-ce qui peut te faire plaisir Sirius ? Est-ce que tu veux que je te suce ? Est-ce que tu veux me prendre ?_

 _\- Je n'aime pas ces mots ma belle, parce qu'ils ne témoignent pas de l'acte d'amour que je veux avoir avec toi. Sucer est un mot bien trop cru, te prendre, , pareil, ce ne sont pas de jolis termes, car ils ne reflètent pas l'amour entre deux personnes qui s'aiment. Et pour te dire la vérité, Alexa, là je ne veux ni l'un ni l'autre, je ne veux que ce que toi tu veux faire avec moi maintenant._

Il lui prit la main qu'il plaça doucement contre son torse, sans appuyant, lui laissant ainsi la possibilité de retirer sa main si elle le voulait. Mais elle ne le fit pas.

 _-Est-ce que tu as envie de me toucher ?_

Elle passait distraitement sa main sur ce torse de jeune homme finement musclé, sur ses pectoraux délicatement dessinés par des heures d'entraînements au Quidditch, tout comme ses abdos, elle traçait, d'un doigt hésitant, le contour de son nombril avant de suivre délicatement du bout du doigt la ligne de poils bruns qui descendait vers son boxer, avant de s'arrêter à l'élastique du seul vêtement qu'il restait sur Sirius, et de remonter en caressant du dos de la main chaque centimètre de peau du garçon. Elle se surprit à aimer le toucher.

 _\- Tu me laisses t'embrasser ma belle ?_

Elle le regarda et doucement d'elle-même approcha ses lèvres des siennes, qu'il captura délicatement.

Elle n'avait pas enlevé ses mains de sur lui pendant leur baiser, et il appréciait cela.

Il aurait sûrement craqué avant en d'autres circonstances, mais il savait que là, il allait falloir prendre du temps pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il attendait d'elle, juste de l'amour.

Doucement il promenait ses mains sur son dos, descendant sur ses cuisses, en évitant de toucher ses fesses, par peur de la brusquer.

Alors qu'il cherchait à approfondir leur baiser, il sentit une main timide errer sur ses cuisses, frôlant à l'occasion le tissu tendu sur sa bosse.

 _\- Alexa,_ gémit-il contre ses lèvres, _il y a intérêt que tu veuilles ça, je ne suis pas d'accord pour que tu continues sinon,_ menaça-t-il doucement

 _\- Et si j'en ai envie ? Qu'on aille un tout petit peu plus loin ?_ entendit-il répondre.

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc.

Il posa ses mains sur le creux de ses reins avant de venir coller son corps au sien, la pression de son sexe tendu au maximum fit presque mal à la jeune fille, mais prise à ce jeu de séduction, elle commençait à ressentir l'envie d'appartenir à cet homme.

Lui qui était si doux, si patient, il ne la frappait pas, ne la forçait pas, il lui laissait toujours le choix. Elle aimait ça.

Doucement elle se laissait aller au plaisir, pour la toute première fois de sa jeune vie.

Elle savourait de sentir ses baisers parsemer le haut de son corps, effleurant des zones lui faisant ressentir des sensations jusqu'ici inconnues mais qui lui étaient très agréables, et si elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à aller jusqu'au bout de l'acte, elle avait maintenant une totale confiance en Sirius pour le laisser faire encore un peu, juste encore un petit peu.

Elle sentit une force la faire basculer, et elle se retrouva rapidement sous un Sirius n'ayant de cesse de la dévorer de baisers et de caresses, mais jamais sans passer sous la frontière de son pyjama.

Il la chatouillait à l'occasion, ses caresses n'étant par moment que frôlements, ce qui la faisait rire.

Mais elle sentait bien que Sirius était fou de désir, il n'y avait qu'à voir l'érection qu'il avait.

Pourrait-elle se donner maintenant à lui ? Des images d'hommes lui revinrent en tête comme des flash-backs, tantôt ce n'était plus Sirius au-dessus d'elle, c'était l'un ou l'autre de ses tortionnaires, elle se rappelait du visage de chacun d'entre eux, et pourtant il y en avait eu beaucoup.

Non, elle ne pourrait pas, ne se sentait pas capable de le laisser faire ça, mais elle voulait aussi faire du bien à cet homme si différent, si unique, si parfait.

Alors au bout d'un moment elle lui dit en murmurant :

 _\- Sirius, je ne sais pas si je serai capable de te donner beaucoup plus aujourd'hui_

Sirius arrêta un instant son traitement pour la regarder et lui répondre :

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave ma belle, on arrête quand tu veux._

Elle sourit à sa réponse et reprit :

 _\- Mais je m'en veux de te laisser dans cet état, ce n'est pas normal, et c'est mon rôle de…_

 _\- Hé,_ l'interrompit-il, _ton seul rôle ici est d'être heureuse et épanouie avec moi. Alors si tu allais dire que tu veux au moins me faire jouir… Je me fâche on est d'accord ?_

Elle lui répondit que oui, avant de marquer une pause, et de reprendre :

 _\- Même si j'en avais envie ?_

Il la regarda longuement, tâchant de discerner si elle était pleinement sincère, ou si elle se forçait pour lui faire plaisir.

 _\- Tu en as envie ?_ reprit-il doucement, toujours allongé à moitié sur elle, _et si je te dis que je refuse que tu me fasses jouir, si cela est uniquement dans le but de me faire plaisir, alors que tu n'en as pas envie, que va-t-il se passer d'après toi ?_

 _\- Le sort me punira_ , dit-elle lentement

 _\- Et dans ces conditions as-tu toujours envie de me faire jouir ?_

Elle le regarda dans les yeux avant de prononcer ce petit mot, composé de trois lettres :

 _\- Oui_

Sirius se sentit désarmé. Maintenant qu'il avait émis cette condition, il y avait plus qu'intérêt qu'elle soit sincère, le sort n'hésiterait pas à la punir pour avoir désobéi à un ordre direct

 _-Sirius, tu m'as écoutée, tu as été plus patient qu'un homme ne l'a jamais été avec moi, tu as eu des gestes et des mots, que personne ne m'avait jamais fait ou dit. J'ai envie de te rendre tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je vois que tu es plein de désir, alors je trouve cela normal de te faire ça. Et j'en ai d'autant plus envie, parce que je crois que…_

 _\- Oui,_ l'encouragea-t-il, alors qu'elle marquait une pause dans son discours

 _\- Je crois que je t'aime._

Il sourit franchement avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots-là, lui souriant ou répondant évasivement chaque fois que Sirius mettait en mots ses propres sentiments.

Il ne s'en était jamais vexé, mais entendre de sa propre bouche ces mots qu'il rêvait d'entendre l'émut particulièrement.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi, et tu vas voir que ta vie va changer avec moi. Tu vas devenir une femme, une vraie, tu vas aimer ça avec moi, je m'en fais la promesse._

Heureuse, elle savoura l'étreinte de cet homme si bon.

Si hier soir elle se sentait obligée de le toucher intimement, ce matin l'envie lui était venue.

Elle ne se serait jamais crue capable d'avoir un jour l'envie de masturber un homme.

Mais lui n'était pas comme les autres, son Sirius était différent, et il méritait d'avoir ce plaisir qu'elle voulait lui offrir.

Alors elle glissa doucement sa main entre eux, cherchant cet objet de plaisir masculin.

Elle sentit soudain une très légère bosse recouverte de tissu.

Comme pour s'excuser, Sirius dit :

 _\- C'est difficile de garder une érection longtemps, surtout si on ne le sollicite pas_

 _\- Y'a pas de souci,_ répondit-elle. _Mais Sirius, tu veux bien m'aider ?_

Il la sentit soudain un peu mal à l'aise

 _\- Ecoute si tu as changé d'avis,_ commença le garçon

 _\- Non je n'ai pas changé d'avis, j'en ai envie, mais je veux juste bien le faire. Et je ne te connais pas assez pour savoir comment tu aimes_

Ses mots réveillèrent doucement son mini-lui qui se regonfla sous l'effet du sang réaffluant dans cette partie de son corps.

 _\- Caresse le doucement, redonne-lui sa vigueur, et ensuite je te guiderai si je vois que tu en as besoin, ma chérie._

Elle ne cessait pas ses gestes, caressant, frottant, appuyant délicatement sur la bosse et autour de celle-ci

Avec un courage qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle lui dit :

 _\- Tu ne veux pas enlever ton… ?_

Elle jeta en œil vers le bas.

Il la regarda, bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, il ne pouvait cesser de s'inquiéter de ses réelles intentions.

Mais il la voyait différente de hier soir, plus détendue, plus ouverte, alors pendant qu'il vint embrasser ses lèvres, il retira son boxer, restant parfaitement nu, pour la première fois devant cette jeune fille.

En se reculant un peu d'elle, il guetta ses réactions.

Elle ne pût certes s'empêcher de prendre un peu peur, trop habituée à craindre le sexe fort, surtout quand il était nu, mais Sirius ne bougeait pas, il attendait que tout vienne d'elle.

Cela la rassura, et doucement elle approcha sa main de ce sexe chaud et dur, un sexe de belle taille, bien proportionné. Elle ne savait pas si c'était par manque d'objectivité, mais elle le trouvait particulièrement beau.

 _\- Je te guiderai après avec ma main d'accord ? Mais d'abord je te laisse faire un peu, et n'oublie pas, tu arrêtes quand tu veux, je ne serai pas fâché d'accord ?_

Elle acquiesça et non sans une certaine appréhension, prit enfin le membre de Sirius dans ses mains, l'entourant de ses doigts. Il était droit, quoique penchant un peu vers la droite, un peu plus large que la plupart de ceux qu'elle avait connu, elle parvenait à peine à faire toucher l'extrémité de ses doigts en l'enveloppant.

Sirius aurait pu en jouir, rien que cette caresse l'électrisa, lui qui mourrait tant de désir pour elle, était enfin touché intimement par celle qu'il aimait.

Il sentait de petits mouvements, parfois maladroits de va et vient sur son sexe.

Cela lui faisait un bien fou.

Mais même perdu dans son plaisir, il n'oubliait pas de regarder cette jeune fille et ses réactions.

Un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres, elle semblait découvrir innocemment ce corps d'homme. Cela le rendait encore plus fou de désir.

 _Ne pas l'attraper et l'allonger pour la faire mienne,_ se répétait-il inlassablement, alors que la main se faisait de plus en plus experte.

Elle le caressait sur toute sa longueur, décalottant parfois son gland avant de délicatement en titiller l'extrémité du bout du doigt qu'elle avait préalablement humidifié avec un peu de salive.

Il en gémissait sous la douce torture, se maîtrisant pour ne pas donner de coups de reins, de façon à la laisser tout gérer. Elle devait apprivoiser sa peur, apprivoiser le sexe, il voulait la laisser maître de tout, mais c'était vraiment dur, le plaisir qu'elle lui donnait était si bon, si doux. Il repensait à toutes ces filles qui jadis l'avaient touché, et remarqua qu'aucune n'y avaient mis cet amour, cette sensibilité. Normal, avec elles c'était de la baise, avec elle c'était de l'amour.

Il avait enserré de son bras gauche la taille de la jeune fille, et savourait son plaisir sans cesser de caresser et embrasser doucement son visage de son autre main.

 _\- Oh ma belle_ , murmura-t-il, _c'est bon ce que tu me fais, merci_

Elle lui sourit en retour et continua sa torture.

Elle vint soudain attraper de son autre main ses testicules qu'elle malaxait doucement, les serrant doucement dans sa main chaude avant de jouer avec, tirant à l'homme un gémissement rauque de plaisir.

Il sentait le rythme s'accélérer, mais il n'en pouvait déjà plus, il voulait jouir, il en avait besoin. Alors, attrapant de sa main celle d'Alexa qui le caressait, il lui intima un rythme plus soutenu et concentré sur l'extrémité décalottée avant d'en quelques mouvements de poignée sentir l'orgasme le prendre. Il jouit dans un râle, sans cesser de la regarder.

Il sourit la voyant baisser les yeux, gênée.

Il tomba presque sur elle pour l'enlacer, juste après avoir lancé un rapide sort de nettoyage sur eux deux, et sur le lit, alternant entre baisers et remerciements.

 _\- Ça t'a plu_ , s'inquiéta-t-elle ? _Je n'ai pas été trop nulle ?_

 _\- Parfaite ma chérie, tu as été parfaite._

Il était encore sur un petit nuage

 _\- Mais la question qui compte, c'est est-ce que toi tu as aimé ?_

Timidement, elle répondit oui

 _\- N'aies pas honte petit cœur, ce qu'on vient de faire avec nos sentiments, c'est normal, je m'en veux juste que tu n'aies pas eu toi de plaisir_

 _\- Ce n'est pas vraiment important ça,_ balaya-t-elle

 _\- Comment ça pas important ? Bien sûr que si, c'est même primordial. Mais t'inquiètes pas je remédierai à ça !_

 _\- Si tu le dis_

Il n'aimait pas ce qu'elle disait

 _\- Oui Alexa,_ reprit-il plus sérieusement en s'appuyant sur un coude, _je le dis, et chaque homme normal sur Terre le dit, un rapport sexuel normal c'est quand les deux sont consentants et ont du plaisir, va falloir t'y faire,_ termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil

Elle eût un sourire gêné, mais était ravie d'avoir pu faire plaisir à cet homme qui le méritait bien.

 _\- Tu veux que je me rhabille ?_ demanda-t-il après un moment

 _\- On va peut-être se lever non ?_

 _\- On a le temps, c'est notre premier moment intime, je veux en profiter,_ répondit-il en remettant son boxer, pour ne pas gêner cette jeune fille.

Allongés l'un contre l'autre un silence serein les entourait.

Mais Alexa cogitait.

Elle n'en revenait pas du cran qu'elle avait eu, elle qui il y a un mois de ça encore était à la merci d'hommes tous plus violents les uns que les autres, venait spontanément de proposer une masturbation au garçon allongé près d'elle, pire encore, elle y avait trouvé du plaisir.

Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle eut soudainement honte d'elle.

Sirius lui était simplement heureux, il avait réussi à la libérer, pas totalement certes, mais elle s'était un peu ouverte à lui, les choses avançaient doucement entre eux

Il regardait son doux visage, ravi de ce moment d'intimité qu'il venait de vivre.

Mais elle rompit soudain le calme ambiant

 _\- Tu n'as pas honte de moi ?_ demanda-t-elle

Ouvrant de grands yeux de surprise, il répéta :

 _\- Honte ? Pourquoi honte ma belle ?_

 _\- Je me suis conduite comme une allumeuse non ?_

 _\- Je dirais plutôt comme une femme amoureuse, moi. Tu avais envie de quelque chose et tu l'as fait, où est le mal ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas_ , continua-t-elle, gênée, _c'est comme si en fait, je n'ai fait que faire ce dont j'ai toujours eu l'habitude. Quelle est la différence entre ce que je viens de te faire, et ce que je faisais avant. Peut-être que je suis hypocrite, peut-être que j'ai toujours aimé ça en fait ?_

Sirius remarquait que son discours devenait de plus en plus confus, incohérent et angoissé.

Il l'attrapa par les épaules mais non sans douceur, pour lui dire sérieusement :

 _\- La différence c'est que là tu voulais le faire ma belle. Personne ne t'y a forcée, et il n'y a aucun mal à ce que tu aies aimé ça, et non ça ne signifie pas qu'avant tu aimais toute cette violence que t'ont fait connaître ces hommes. Avoir aimé avec moi, parce que ça s'est fait avec amour, dans le respect de l'autre, ne veut pas dire que tu aimais ça avec eux. C'est trop nouveau pour toi et je comprends que ça t'embrouille, mais retiens une seule chose : ce qu'on vient de faire c'était normal. Et c'est donc normal que tu aies aimé. C'est ce qui se passait avant qui ne l'était pas. Je t'aime, et je ne verrai jamais d'un mauvais œil le fait que tu veuilles faire des choses intimes avec moi. Ok ma chérie ?_

Doucement elle hochait la tête.

Sirius avait raison tout cela était nouveau, trop nouveau, elle assimilait deux situations mille fois différentes l'une de l'autre, et il lui faudrait du temps pour accepter d'être une femme, une femme libre.

* * *

 **.**

 **MAJ 11/10/19 : je vous rappelle que toute review est encouragée, publier une histoire, prendre le temps d'écrire, avoir le courage de vous la présenter etc est un exercice difficile, alors je vous en prie prenez le temps de me laisser un petit mot. Ça sera grandement apprécié !**

 **.**

 ** _Tâââââââdââââââm !_**

 ** _Alors quel est votre avis? Les sentiments éclosent, les désirs aussi._**

 ** _J'attends particulièrement vos avis :)_**

 ** _Et tiens pour pimenter la chose, celui ou celle qui me laissera la 4ème review pour ce chapitre aura le droit en PM à un indice sur le prochain chapitre._**

 ** _J'annonce aussi que le sondage, du chapitre 18 est terminé ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont participé de l'avoir fait. Le terme ayant eu le plus de vote est sélectionné, vous le découvrirez dans quelques chapitres, et surtout à quoi il va servir !_**

 ** _Amitiés_**

 ** _A bientôt_**

 ** _Lessa_**


	36. Chapter 36

**MAJ 09/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !**

 **Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !**

 _ **Hello tout le monde**_

 ** _Avant de vous laisser lire le nouveau chapitre, je voulais adresser mes remerciements à mes chers lecteurs-revieweurs : Seena T, Rachelmery et SuperSuperbus, vos mots me vont droit au cœur, merci à vous de prendre le temps chaque fois de me laisser un commentaire !_**

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**_

 ** _Petit conseil si vous voulez être sûrs de ne manquer aucun chapitre, abonnez-vous en cliquant sur le bouton Follow Story, vous serez ainsi prévenu dès qu'un nouveau chapitre est posté, pour ne rien manquer de l'histoire ;)_**

 _ **Je vous retrouve tout en bas, Lessa ! :)**_

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**

 **Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

Doucement elle hochait la tête.

Sirius avait raison tout cela était nouveau, trop nouveau, elle assimilait deux situations mille fois différentes l'une de l'autre, et il lui faudrait du temps pour accepter d'être une femme, une femme libre.

 **Chapitre 36**

Au bout d'une heure passée dans la chaleur du lit, à se câliner tendrement, à la rassurer, à s'apprendre, ils finirent par quitter le lit.

Seuls dans le dortoir à plus d'onze heures du matin, ils prirent le temps de se préparer avant de sortir.

Alexa revêtit l'uniforme de Poudlard, elle ne portait quasiment plus que cette tenue, qui lui rappelait qu'elle appartenait maintenant à quelque chose, qu'elle n'était plus à la dérive.

Sirius n'avait pas voulu dire à sa chérie où il comptait l'amener, c'est donc main sur la taille qu'il la guidait à travers les couloirs, les escaliers, et amusée elle le laissa faire.

 _\- Tu sais où sont James et Rémus ?_ demanda sur le chemin Alexa

 _\- Aucune idée,_ répondit le garçon.

C'était un pieux mensonge, il se doutait que ses amis avaient dû aller à l'infirmerie pour récupérer des soins et des potions pour aider demain le jeune loup à se remettre de la pleine lune, si ce n'est soigner sur place le garçon si le loup avait été particulièrement violent cette nuit.

Mais il préféra éviter le sujet, et c'est avec une idée en tête qu'il l'entraîna vers le terrain de Quidditch, passa devant et bifurqua direction les vestiaires.

 _\- Ma belle, je t'amène là où toutes les filles de Poudlard rêvent d'aller, savoure ta chance,_ dit-il en riant, lui ouvrant la porte comme un gentleman.

 _\- Que me vaut cet honneur ?_ demanda-t-elle en se prêtant au jeu de la plaisanterie, appréciant la légèreté et le calme du moment qui leur appartenait.

 _\- Je vais prendre mon balai, et on va aller faire un tour,_ affirma Sirius en lui tournant le dos

Elle s'arrêta sur place, elle ne pouvait pas faire de magie, le sort la laisserait-elle voler ? Ils en avaient déjà discuté, mais elle n'était pas sereine des réponses de Sirius.

 _\- Sirius, tu es sûr ?_ hésita-t-elle

En entendant sa voix se faire anxieuse, Sirius se retourna immédiatement vers elle.

Et ces avec un sourire qu'il voulait ravageur qu'il ajouta :

 _\- Certain, chérie, mais avant il y a quelque chose que je veux faire…_

 _\- Ah bon ? Quoi ?_

Elle fût soudain plaquée contre un mur du vestiaire, les lèvres de Sirius sur les siennes pour partager un baiser tendre et aimant.

Ils se quittèrent quelque peu essoufflés, mais souriants.

 _\- Tu sais que si tu m'avais demandé un baiser, j'aurais été ravie de te le donner,_ précisa-t-elle

Il éclata d'un rire léger à sa remarque, heureux de ce qu'il entendait.

Elle appréciait de plus en plus et réellement les marques d'amour de cet homme.

Encore quelque peu chamboulée du moment intime qu'ils avaient partagé le matin, elle se rêvait cependant à penser que les choses allaient de mieux en mieux pour elle, et que le Sirius du premier jour était bien loin.

Elle se trouvait chanceuse, avec ce qu'elle avait vécu avec son père, elle s'était imaginée une vie de calvaire, esclave d'un homme si semblable à tous ceux qu'elle avait connu. Cela lui paraissait désormais lointain. Même si certains souvenirs vivaces remontaient régulièrement à sa mémoire.

Mais alors qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées, elle vit Sirius revenir, avec un balai dans la main, et une tenue de Quidditch sur lui.

 _\- Ma belle, es-tu prête à t'envoler avec un poursuiveur ?_

 _\- T'as sorti le grand jeu, dis donc,_ lui répondit-elle éludant sa question pour cacher son angoisse.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi mais remarqua que sa tenue soulignait agréablement ses muscles.

Non sans un dernier et doux baiser, ils sortirent du vestiaire.

Toujours enlacés, ils arrivèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch, désert à cette heure, les entraînements se commençant généralement qu'en début d'après-midi.

Sirius s'installa sur le balai, et lui fit signe de monter derrière lui, mais un doute terrible s'empara d'elle.

 _\- Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée Sirius !_

 _-Mais si viens, promis je serai prudent !_ insista le garçon, tout heureux de pouvoir faire découvrir la voie des airs à sa douce, sa passion.

Alors doucement elle s'approcha et prit place derrière lui, en veillant à se cramponner au garçon.

Elle le soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'avoir volontairement voulu l'emmener voler pour maintenir cette proximité physique qui les unissait depuis qu'il y avait entre eux depuis le moment intime qu'ils avaient partagé il y a maintenant quelques heures de cela.

Mais elle ne lui en voulut pas, au contraire. Sirius était définitivement un homme différent des autres, et elle voyait de moins en moins d'un œil mauvais ses tentatives de rapprochements, ou ses baisers volés, elle devait même s'avouer qu'elle y prenait un certain plaisir.

Elle ne pût aller plus loin dans ses pensées car Sirius donna un léger coup de pied sur le sol, et le balai s'éleva dans les airs, ce qui la poussa à renforcer sa prise sur le garçon, qui posa une main sur la sienne, cramponnée à son ventre.

Il ne monta qu'à un petit mètre au-dessus du sol. Mais entre le manque d'habitude et sa peur, Alexa était pétrifiée.

Sirius remarqua qu'elle s'était accrochée à lui, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sirius, l'enserrant le plus fort possible, sa tête contre son dos

 _-Regarde chérie, profite, tout va bien_

Et il prit un peu d'altitude.

Une brise légère soufflait sur eux, mais ce n'était pas ce petit vent qui allait déséquilibrer un Poursuiveur de talent comme Sirius.

Il suivait des lignes invisibles avec son balai, en oscillant doucement, tâchant de rendre cette balade vraiment agréable pour sa fiancée derrière lui, toujours pas rassurée.

Mais alors que la balade se passait plutôt bien, ils avaient même réussi à monter à presque dix mètres de hauteur, un cri venant de derrière lui le poussa à redescendre rapidement.

Alexa était à nouveau sous les coups du sort, blanche, semblant en grande souffrance, elle tomba presque du balai lorsque Sirius toucha le sol.

Il la rattrapa et c'est en luttant contre une violente punition du sort qu'elle se blottit contre lui.

A moitié agenouillé par terre, il la soutenait, l'embrassait, lui parlait, attendant désespérément que le sort cesse de s'acharner sur elle.

Les gémissements remplacèrent peu à peu les cris, elle était de moins en moins agitée, la crise passait.

Alors que, toujours à genoux Sirius arrangeait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, une voix à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas le poussa à faire volte-face.

Derrière lui, à quelques mètres se trouvait Nott. Un air goguenard ancré sur son visage.

 _\- Il me semblait bien que c'était toi Black sur le balai, alors on fait prendre l'air à sa putain ?_

Sirius ne se releva pas, tenant toujours sa belle dans ses bras, mais il rétorqua :

 _\- Prononce encore ce genre de mot Nott, et je te fais bouffer ta baguette !_

 _\- Je pense que tu dois plus être préoccupé à savoir comme toi, tu vas lui faire bouffer la tienne,_ répondit l'autre narquois.

Le sous-entendu était particulièrement clair, et Sirius grogna.

Il savait que le garçon venait volontairement à l'affront, mais ce n'était pas le moment de déclencher une bagarre, il n'aspirait qu'à rentrer au dortoir, mettre sa belle en sécurité, loin de sa souffrance, loin du Serpentard.

 _\- Une punition, c'est bien ça ?_ se moqua le garçon en s'approchant d'eux, _tu ne veux toujours pas que je montre comment arrêter ses souffrances ? Je te laisserai même regarder si tu veux, histoire de profiter du spectacle, promis je ne la ferai pas crier trop fort, de douleur j'entends_ , précisa-t-il, presque avec amusement.

 _\- Tu ne la toucheras jamais Nott._

Sirius se redressait doucement, gardant Alexa derrière lui. Elle était fable mais lui avait fait comprendre d'un regard qu'elle pouvait se mettre et tenir debout.

Sirius avait eu besoin de se redresser, de faire face à l'autre, pour lui montrer qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas.

C'est donc baguette en main que Sirius se présenta face au Serpentard, la main gauche derrière lui, conservant Alexa à l'abri du regard, et de la baguette du garçon.

Mais le jeune Serpentard n'avait pas peur, il savait qu'entre lui et Sirius, c'est lui qui dominait l'affrontement.

 _\- Tu veux vraiment prendre le risque que toute l'école apprenne que tu as dû épouser une pute parce que ton comportement ne plaisait pas à ton Pôpa ?_

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il semblait être dans son élément, mépriser, insulter, tout était bon pour faire sortir le Gryffondor de ses gonds.

Le Gryffondor ferma les poings de rage

 _\- Allons, je sais que tu es plein de fierté, c'est cette putain fierté qui fait que tu me la laisseras, simplement pour ne pas salir ta réputation,_ continua l'autre à moins d'un mètre d'eux. _Ne fais pas le malin Black, tu es coincé. Et tu le sais, mais j'ai hâte de voir combien de temps tu penses tenir, avant de craquer et me l'amener sur un plateau d'argent._

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il tourna les talons et partit.

Sirius après avoir vérifié que le Serpentard ne reviendrait pas à la charge se retourna vivement vers sa future épouse

 _\- Alexa, tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Est-ce que tu aurais une fiole de remontant s'il te plaît ?_

La douleur de la crise était passée, mais elle se sentait toujours faible, d'autant plus avec les mots de du garçon.

Il sortit aussitôt une flasque qu'il lui fit boire, et l'emmena s'assoir sur un banc, pas loin du terrain de Quidditch.

 _\- Le sort, hein ?_ dit-elle au bout d'un moment

 _\- Pardon ma belle, je pensais que ça irait, je voulais simplement te faire découvrir les joies du vol, je pensais qu'Incantatio Serva te laisserait tranquille et que…_

 _\- Ce n'est rien Sirius,_ le coupa Alexa, _je commence à avoir l'habitude hein, et on finira par stabiliser le sort pour qu'il nous fiche la paix._

Sans répondre il l'enlaça doucement, lui témoignant tout son amour et réconfort

 _\- Et pour le Serpentard, tu comptes faire quoi ?_

 _\- Tu vas me poser la question chaque fois ?_ fit-il, un brin amer

 _\- Je veux juste savoir comment tu comptes le faire taire sans que ça ne finisse mal pour toi…_

En soupirant il répondit :

 _\- Je me demande juste pour quelles raisons mon père est allé parler de tout ça…_

 _\- Pour t'humilier un peu plus ? Tu refuses d'accorder de l'intérêt à ces familles de sang-pur, au moins là, elles ne te loupent pas…_

Elle avait tellement raison, lui qui méprisait ces familles et leurs idéaux, le voilà humilié par elles… Ce Nott ne perdait rien pour attendre, il aurait sa vengeance.

Sans qu'ils ne le voient, préoccupés l'un par l'autre, ils furent rejoints par James et Rémus

 _\- Hé qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le coin,_ dit l'enthousiaste James, _on vous a vu en revenant de l'infirmerie, et on s'est dit qu'on pouvait peut-être_ …

Son enthousiasme redescendit quand il remarqua le balai posé au milieu du terrain, la fiole de remontant posé à côté de Sirius, et l'un et l'autre le visage grave.

 _\- Une punition ?_ demanda alors Rémus, constatant la même scène

Sirius hocha simplement la tête, et Alexa ne réagit même pas, perdue dans ses pensées.

 _\- Et on a Nott qui est revenu à la charge,_ compléta Patmol

 _\- Quoi ?_ répondirent en cœur ses amis

 _\- Il est persuadé que j'vais la lui laisser, il perd son temps, mais ouais il est venu faire le malin, en plus Alexa venait juste d'être libérée par le sort, tout pour plaire…_ finit Sirius sur un ton amer.

Rémus s'assit près d'eux, du côté d'Alexa, et James debout les regardait avec sérieux.

 _\- Pourquoi il l'a punie ?_ s'inquiéta le loup, le visage tourné vers Alexa, ne relevant pas l'épisode d'avec le Serpentard.

Il savait qu'il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il ne lâche pas le morceau, rien que par distraction d'ennuyer le Gryffondor.

 _\- J'ai voulu la mettre sur mon balai pour voler un peu. On a à peine commencé une balade que le sort s'est jeté sur elle. Si j'avais été plus haut, elle aurait pu tomber, se blesser gravement ou pire…_

Il sembla réaliser soudain son imprudence et le risque qu'il lui avait fait prendre, il avait mis involontairement en grave danger la jeune fille.

Et une vague de culpabilité heurta son cœur qui s'effrita sous la houle. Il s'en voulait, il en voulait au sort, il en voulait aussi à Nott.

Perdu il ne dit plus rien, gardant contre lui cette jeune femme qu'il ne voulait pas perdre.

Rémus pinça les lèvres, James ne répondit pas. Ces punitions ils en avaient malheureusement l'habitude, et ils savaient qu'il n'y en avait rien à dire.

Sirius laissa un instant la jeune fille sous bonne garde de ses amis pour retourner se changer au vestiaire et ranger son balai.

L'ambiance légère du matin était bel et bien partie, laissant désormais de sombres pensées dans la tête de tous.

Les trois autres partirent devant pour aller déjeuner. Alexa au milieu des deux garçons, et Rémus avait, sur le chemin, passé un bras dans son dos, plus dans un but de protection et réconfort que pour véritablement la guider. James quant à lui avait des allures de Pitbull, méprisant sur son chemin tous les Serpentards du regard, toutes années confondues.

La guerre était déclarée.

Ce fût l'arrivée de Lily qui amena un vent de détente pour tout le monde dans la grande salle.

 _\- Hey Alexa, les garçons !_ les salua-t-elle en s'asseyant près d'eux avant de se servir à manger.

Les autres la saluèrent en retour, et la conversation s'installa difficilement avant de devenir plus naturelle au fil des sujets abordés.

Profitant que les deux jeunes filles discutaient, Sirius demanda à James et Rémus ce qu'il fallait dire à Alexa pour leur absence de ce soir

 _\- Pourquoi ne pas la mettre sur la voie,_ demanda James, _on peut lui dire que Rémus a un souci, et qu'il doit s'absenter et qu'il préfère que je l'accompagne._

 _\- Un souci ? La connaissant elle va s'imaginer le pire,_ répondit Sirius

 _\- Ce n'est pas déjà le pire, ce que je suis ?_ chuchota Rémus

Un regard noir de ses deux amis lui tira un maigre sourire. Ils n'avaient jugé sa lycanthropie, toujours à le soutenir et à l'engueuler s'il osait dire du mal de lui, ou de sa condition.

 _\- En tout cas tu montes te reposer cet après-midi Lunard, je te sens déjà fatigué !_ prévint Sirius.

Il savait que la pleine lune agissait un jour ou deux avant et après la transformation et cela fatiguait beaucoup son ami.

Cet après-midi il n'y couperait pas, ce sera repos assuré.

 _\- Ok,_ répondit Rémus, _mais toi tu sors, profite avec Alexa, et toi aussi James, profite de ton samedi._

 _\- Hors de question l'ami,_ répondit celui-ci _, je ne te laisse pas…_

 _\- Et moi non plus,_ compléta Sirius. _Tu nous fais le coup à chaque lune, mais on reste avec toi !_

 _\- Et tu comptes t'occuper comment de te rapprocher d'elle pour stabiliser le sort si tu restes toujours collé à nous ?_ contra le lycanthrope avec un demi-sourire, conscient qu'en mettant ainsi son ami dans l'embarras, il le détournerait de son sujet.

 _\- Ouais, d'ailleurs ça avance à ce niveau vous deux ? Je ne veux pas défendre le discours des profs, mais il paraît urgent que vous stabilisiez ce foutu sort,_ demanda James avant de fourrer un énorme morceau de blanc de poulet dans sa bouche sans lâcher Sirius des yeux.

Mais à leur grande surprise, celui-ci parût soudain gêné, et James, voyant la réaction soudaine de son ami ne pût s'empêcher de le faire remarquer :

 _\- Ben alors mon Sirius, on rougit ? Il s'est passé quelque chose que tu ne nous aurais pas dit ?_

 _\- Sirius, on peut aller se promener un peu dehors avec Alexa ?_ les interrompit Lily, _on a fini de manger, nous !_

Avait-elle entendu quelque chose ou souhaitait-elle simplement profiter un peu d'Alexa entre filles ?

Le jeune chien n'en sût rien du tout mais c'est avec son habituelle litanie qu'il accepta, et à la condition qu'elles soient de retour dans moins de quinze minutes ne voulant pas prendre trop de risques d'avoir Alexa éloignée de lui, surtout que le sort avait déjà frappé une fois.

 _\- Je te confie à Lily, Alexa, tu lui obéis bien d'accord, et sois prudente,_ s'adressa-t-il à elle sur le ton de la confidence avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

Rougissante à son tour de cette démonstration affective devant tout le monde, elle quitta la salle au bras de Lily, pour une promenade improvisée.

 _\- Alors Patmol, avoue tout,_ reprit James, une lueur amusée dans le regard, sitôt que les filles avaient disparu de leur champ de vision

L'autre bafouilla. Il n'avait jamais été prude en matière de sexe avec ses amis, mais là il se rendait compte qu'aborder ce sujet alors qui concernait Alexa le rendait mal à l'aise.

Rémus sourit, amusé, et James reprit goguenard :

 _\- Hoooo il s'est passé des trucs, Rémus écoute bien, on va apprendre des choses intéressantes._

Sous les yeux de ses amis, Sirius reprit :

 _\- Arrête d'en faire tout un plat ! James, il ne s'est rien passé de si…_

 _\- S'il ne s'est rien passé de « si »,_ le coupa son ami en miment des guillemets de ses doigts _, c'est qu'il s'est quand même passé quelque chose._

Sirius haït soudain la ruse dont savait parfois faire preuve son ami.

Pris au piège, le garçon avoua doucement :

 _\- On s'est rapprochés disons_

 _\- Vous avez stabilisé le sort ou pas ?_ s'enquit Rémus

 _\- Non, non_ , lui répondit Sirius _, on a juste commencé certains préliminaires…_ finit-il évasivement, _ne me regardez pas comme ça hein !_

Rémus et James étaient à deux doigts de rire. La gêne de leur ami était plus qu'évidente, et cela les amusait beaucoup. James pensa alors que très peu de fois son ami avait été pudique en parlant de ses relations, et que ces fois-là, il avait été impliqué sentimentalement parlant.

 _\- Tu as fait ? Ou elle a fait ? Ou vous deux ? Allez Patmol t'es pas drôle !_ continua James qui mourrait d'envie de tout savoir.

Il est de coutume que les deux garçons se racontent tout de leurs aventures sexuelles, et ne pas être mis dans la confidence le faisait enrager.

 _\- Si tu ne nous dis rien, j'avoue ton pire secret à Alexa,_ menaça-t-il

 _\- Oh et quel secret ?_ demanda Sirius, à la fois inquiet de ce que pouvait révéler son ami, et amusé de son insistance

 _\- Je ne sais pas encore mais je trouverai bien ! Allez s'te plaît dis tout à tes meilleurs amis,_ fit James avec un regard de chien battu qu'il avait appris de Sirius sous sa forme Animagus.

Le regard de Rémus et James devant lui l'acculant, il parla à demi-mots :

 _\- Vous êtes des vautours, vous le savez ça ? Bon, si vous voulez tout savoir, Alexa s'est occupée de moi_

 _\- Ooooooh,_ firent en cœur leurs amis.

Nulle perversion des deux Gryffondors, les garçons étaient juste contents que le jeune couple se rapproche, et il y avait aussi un peu de curiosité déplacée due à l'adolescence.

 _\- Je ne vous en dirai pas plus. D'ailleurs, on rejoint les filles ?_ proposa-t-il pour couper court à leurs questions qui bien malgré lui le dérangeaient un petit peu.

Alexa l'avait simplement masturbé, dans le fond pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, et s'il s'agissait d'une autre élève de Poudlard, c'est lui-même qui aurait naturellement tout raconté à ses amis. Sauf que là, il ne s'agissait pas d'une aventure, mais bel et bien de sa femme, qu'il respectait, et qu'il voulait tenir à distance de tout esprit un temps soit peu pervers. Ses amis n'en sauraient pas plus, en sachant déjà trop à son goût !

Et d'un regard ils le comprirent, les garçons n'insistèrent pas, l'heure de la taquinerie étant finie, et ils quittèrent la grande salle dans le but de retrouver Lily et Alexa.

Mais quelques pas plus tard, ce qu'ils virent les mit dans un état de rage qu'ils tentèrent de maîtriser.

Au milieu d'un couloir, alors qu'Alexa était plutôt en retrait, assis sur un banc de pierre contre le mur du couloir, Lily semblait en grande discussion avec un jeune homme noir tout vêtu de noir, au nez crochu, un blason de Serpentard accroché à la poitrine.

 **MAJ 11/10/19 : je vous rappelle que toute review est encouragée, publier une histoire, prendre le temps d'écrire, avoir le courage de vous la présenter etc est un exercice difficile, alors je vous en prie prenez le temps de me laisser un petit mot. Ça sera grandement apprécié !**

 **Petit chapitre calme, ou relativement, les choses avancent, évoluent à leur rythme**

 **Mais comment va réagir Sirius face à Severus ?**

 **Réponse au prochain chapitre :)**

 **Vos avis en reviews please ! :)**

 **Amitiés, à bientôt**

 **Lessa**


	37. Chapter 37

**_MAJ 09/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !_**

 ** _Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !_**

* * *

 ** _Hello à tous et tous_**

 ** _Un peu déçue, sniff juste une review sur le chapitre 36, remerciements à SuperSuperbus d'ailleurs, dédicace pour toi pour ta fidélité et réactivité!)_**

 ** _J'ose croire que vous allez me changer tout ça hein ? Allez allez, on lit, on review, on recommence :p !_**

 ** _C'est vraiment important pour moi d'avoir vos avis, suggestions, et même critiques, si, si !_**

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**_

 ** _Petit conseil si vous voulez être sûrs de ne manquer aucun chapitre, abonnez-vous en cliquant sur le bouton Follow Story, vous serez ainsi prévenu dès qu'un nouveau chapitre est posté, pour ne rien manquer de l'histoire ;)_**

 ** _Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre et vous dis à tout en bas_**

 ** _Lessa_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'œuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**

 **Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**

* * *

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

Mais quelques pas plus tard, ce qu'ils virent les mit dans un état de rage qu'ils tentèrent de maîtriser.

Au milieu d'un couloir, alors qu'Alexa était plutôt en retrait, assis sur un banc de pierre contre le mur du couloir, Lily semblait en grande discussion avec un jeune homme noir tout vêtu de noir, au nez crochu, un blason de Serpentard accroché à la poitrine.

* * *

 **Chapitre 37**

 _\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ grogna Sirius tout en hâtant le pas pour les rejoindre.

Il avait sur ses talons James et Rémus, inquiets que la situation ne dégénère.

\- _Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?_ demanda-t-il à Lily en tâchant de maîtriser son ton, tout en prenant délicatement Alexa contre lui, comme pour l'éloigner du Serpentard.

 _\- Calme-toi,_ fit la jeune rousse, _Severus est simplement venu me voir pour prendre de mes nouvelles._

Severus avait quelque peu reculé en voyant arriver les trois maraudeurs, mais siffla doucement :

 _\- Je ne vais rien lui faire moi à ta protégée le chien ! Mais méfie-toi, certains ne sont pas aussi inoffensifs que moi._

Il avait d'une façon qu'il voulait nonchalante tourné la tête, peu intéressé par ce qu'il pouvait annoncer. Bien conscient de l'effet qu'il ferait ainsi aux Gryffondors. _Si vis pacem para bellum_ … et avec eux, la guerre n'était jamais très loin, puisse-t-elle ne pas faire comme victime une pauvre jeune fille larguée jetée en pâture à un garçon qu'il méprisait par-dessus-tout.

 _\- Tu veux dire quoi par-là_ , l'intimida James en avançant encore plus vers lui

 _\- Je dis juste que ton ami a intérêt à faire vite un choix, s'il ne veut pas qu'elle ait d'ennuis,_ répondit-il acerbement en désignant Sirius de la tête, appuyé contre la rambarde de pierre qui séparait les couloirs du jardin.

Sirius allait répondre, mais fût coupé par son ami lycanthrope qui avait besoin d'apaiser la tension naissante habituelle qui résultait de la rencontre entre un serpent et des lions...

 _\- C'est ce qu'on t'a dit, Severus ?_ intervint Rémus

Le Serpentard fronça le nez et plissa les yeux, mais daigna répondre en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine :

 _\- On ne me dit rien à moi, ce sont des bruits de dortoir que je rapporte là._

Rémus était le seul à le traiter avec un minimum de respect, et il considérait que cette jeune fille n'y était pour rien dans la guerre qui l'opposait aux Gryffondors, et s'il ne savait pas ce que ces camarades prévoyaient, il ne voulait pas qu'elle en fasse les frais.

Sur ces paroles, il quitta le groupe, non sans un dernier regard désolé pour son amie Gryffondor.

 _\- Des bruits de dortoir ? Ça a à voir avec l'autre jour ?_ demanda aussitôt Lily, triste que les Gryffondors aient fait fuir son ami.

Ils ne voulaient définitivement pas voir le bon en lui, dans une méfiance totale et bien qu'elle fût consciente que Severus avait de lui-même rajouter de l'huile sur le feu parfois, leur mésentente était à son avis basée sur de vieilles querelles inutiles.

Sirius la regarda, il avait raffermi son étreinte autour d'Alexa, tandis que ses amis, inconsciemment, s'étaient rapprochés d'eux, dans une allure défensive.

 _\- J'pense bien,_ répondit James _, que t'a-t-il dit, Lily ?_

 _\- Pas grand-chose, il venait d'arriver, on s'était assises sur le banc, parlant de choses et d'autres. Vous êtes arrivés deux minutes après lui…_

L'honnêteté transpirait dans ses mots. Pour autant, paranoïaque jusqu'au bout, Sirius n'en croyait pourtant pas un mot.

 _\- Il a forcément dû te dire quelque chose, Lily, j'en suis certain…_ reprit Sirius d'un ton lourd qui sentait sa patience lui jouer des tours.

 _\- Déjà tu baisses d'un ton Sirius, je n'ai à rien à cacher, pas la peine de me lancer ces regards. Mais pour te répondre, il voulait savoir si j'en savais plus sur vous deux, j'ai répondu que non,_ Sirius soupira _, et il m'a dit qu'il sentait que quelque chose se tramait, sans qu'il n'en sache vraiment plus, il m'a demandée d'être prudente, et là vous êtes arrivés._

 _\- Il n'a rien dit d'autre_ , confirma la jeune fille blottie contre Sirius

Cela vint apaiser cette situation.

Rémus acquiesça, James la remercia et Sirius embrassa sur la joue sa fiancée dans une attitude réconfortante.

 _\- Ecoutez_ , tenta de tempérer Lily, _je vois bien que vous êtes préoccupés par cette histoire, mais vous connaissez les Serpentards, ça parle beaucoup, ça menace mais au final, auront-ils le courage de passer à l'acte ?_

 _\- Elle a raison,_ fit Rémus placidement

 _\- Mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'être sur nos gardes,_ promit James _, et Lily je n'aime pas qu'il te tourne autour celui-là_

 _\- Ho je t'en prie_ , s'emporta la jeune Gryffondor _, d'un je ne suis pas ta petite chose fragile, de deux Severus est un ami, j'en ai marre de votre guéguerre à deux sous ! En plus il ne cherchait qu'à vous aider là, alors tolère-le un peu, au moins pour elle !_

 _\- Tu as raison,_ lui dit Sirius, _mais admets que son attitude est bizarre, il veut nous aider mais il n'est pas capable de nous en dire plus ? Il ne peut pas aller demander à ses potes s'il tient tant que ça à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Alexa, pour nous mettre au courant ?_

 _\- Il l'a dit, il n'a pas d'ami, on ne lui a pas dit, il a juste entendu… soyez pas non plus injustes…,_ tempéra Rémus avec sa sagesse habituelle

 _\- Ecoutez, je crois que le sujet de Severus nous fera tourner en rond, James, calme-toi, et Sirius, tu as ma parole que s'il m'en dit plus vous serez aussitôt informés,_ continua Lily sur la voie apaisante qu'avait ouvert le loup.

 _\- Merci Lily, ça serait parfait comme ça,_ répondit Rémus à la place de ses deux amis.

\- _Ecoute,_ reprit-il après un moment de silence, _tu ne nous en veux pas, on a des projets pour cet après-midi, on va devoir te laisser, merci encore pour ton aide la miss !_

 _\- Non, pas du tout, de toute façon j'ai prévu d'aller bosser à la bibliothèque, et sans Severus_ , souligna-t-elle avec ironie en direction, de James, trop occupé à regarder soudainement ses chaussures.

Et elle les quitta, sans un regard de plus pour les Maraudeurs, seulement pour Alexa.

Les garçons soupirèrent, las de cette histoire, mais pour le moment il fallait se concentrer sur Rémus, la pleine lune était pour ce soir, il devait se reposer.

Mais avant de remonter au dortoir, Sirius voulut rester un moment en tête à tête avec Alexa.

 _\- Montez au dortoir, on vous rejoint,_ indiqua-t-il à ses amis.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, Sirius prit le visage de sa belle dans ses mains et avant de l'embrasser il lui demanda si elle allait bien, alors quand elle lui confirma que oui, il posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Nulle envie de la dominer par ce geste, juste besoin de se retrouver.

Leur baiser dura le temps qu'il leur parût nécessaire pour se remettre de l'émotion provoquée par les paroles de Serpentard. Ils restèrent assis sur le banc un petit moment enlacés puis ils partirent ensuite retrouver leurs amis

 _\- Ça t'a plu de parler un peu seule à seule avec Lily ?_ demanda Sirius à Alexa sur le chemin

 _\- C'était bien oui Sirius, elle est vraiment gentille avec moi, ne lui en veux pas pour le garçon de Serpentard, en plus il était vraiment gentil avec moi_

 _\- Il t'a parlé ?_ s'étonna Sirius, ses yeux s'agrandissant comme des soucoupes.

 _\- Non pas vraiment, il m'a juste dit bonjour, mais je sentais qu'il ne venait pas dans le but de me faire du mal_

 _\- Ok, je vois_ , _merci ma belle de ta précision,_ _et avant cela avec Lily, vous avez parlé de quoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?_

 _\- Pas du tout,_ répondit-elle, _on a juste parlé des cours et de Pré-Au-Lard, elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait bien Zonko, qu'on devrait y aller un jour, qu'elle aimerait qu'on y aille tous ensemble, à Pré-au-Lard je veux dire…_

 _\- Si elle ne nous fait pas la tête, ça doit pouvoir se réaliser, cela ravirait James,_ dit-il avec un franc sourire amusé.

 _\- Lily est une fille intelligente,_ souligna Alexa _, si elle est fâchée, ça ne durera pas longtemps._

Elle marqua une pause, ayant besoin de dire quelque chose à Sirius, sans oser le faire. Elle reprit avec hésitation :

 _\- Mais tu sais Sirius_ , elle resserra sa main sur celle du Gryffondor _, tu m'as manqué,_ avoua-t-elle en un souffle

 _\- En moins de quinze minutes,_ pouffa Sirius, qui comprit cependant au regard de la jeune fille que son inquiétude avait été réelle.

Il s'arrêta alors, pour la rassurer :

 _\- Tout va bien tu sais, tu n'as rien fait de mal, je pense que c'est le sort qui te fait ressentir ce mal-être, on n'avait jamais été éloignés, loin de la vue l'un de l'autre, alors je pense que c'est juste normal, même si désagréable._

 _\- Je ne t'ai pas manqué moi ?_

Elle s'étonnait du courage qu'elle avait eu pour poser cette question. Après tout, elle n'était censée être rien pour ce garçon, qu'une fille qu'il devait épouser de force, pourquoi lui manquerait-elle ?

Il eut un demi-sourire mais avoua

 _-Oui, je dois reconnaître que toi aussi tu m'as manqué._

La voyant sourire doucement à ces mots, il continua

 _-Peut-être qu'après la stabilisation, ça changera, du moins je l'espère._

 _-Tu as raison Sirius._

Et toujours main dans la main, ils reprirent leur chemin, tous les deux rassurés.

Une fois arrivés dans le dortoir, Sirius vit que Rémus était déjà dans son lit.

James, lui, était en train de préparer un sac à dos.

Face à son remue-ménage, Alexa se fit curieuse.

 _\- Tu vas quelque part James ?_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius, mais avant que l'un ou l'autre n'aient eu le temps de répondre, ce fut Rémus qui prit la parole :

 _\- Alexa, serais-tu choquée si je te disais que tu ne me connais pas entièrement ?_

Elle fit non de la tête, et elle était sincère, elle ne connaissait pas assez les amis de Sirius assez bien pour penser tout savoir d'eux.

 _\- Je dois aller quelque part ce soir, et James va m'accompagner. Veux-tu être assez mignonne pour ne pas poser plus de questions que ça, on t'en dira bientôt plus mais là ce n'est pas le moment._

 _\- Ok Rémus_ , répondit-elle, un peu perplexe mais aussi triste de ne pas savoir ce qui rendait son ami apparemment mal

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas,_ lui dit James, _peut-être même qu'un jour tu viendras avec nous_

 _\- Cornedrue_ , prévint doucement Sirius

 _\- Bah quoi ? Je n'ai pas raison ? Un membre de plus pour les maraudeurs, ça l'aiderait…_

Il désigna de la tête Rémus

Les regards entre James et Sirius paraissaient en dire beaucoup plus que leurs mots. Et après s'être fixés un moment, ils relâchèrent leur regard sous les mots de Rémus.

 _\- Plus tard alors, on s'occupera de cette possibilité plus tard,_ répondit Rémus en étouffant un bâillement, _maintenant si vous ne m'en voulez pas je vais essayer de dormir un peu._

 _\- Repose-toi mon ami_ , lui dit Sirius en s'approchant de son lit avant de bien lui remettre la couverture correctement sur lui, tandis que James s'affairait à chercher en râlant quelque chose dans son coffre.

Patmol se tourna ensuite vers Alexa, et lui dit gentiment dans une tentative à la fois de la rassurer, et de couper court aux questions qui devaient tourner dans sa tête :

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ? Il ne se passe rien de grave, ou rien te concernant, d'accord chérie ? Mais tu ne dois parler de cela à personne ok, à part Dumbledore, ici personne ne sait que Rémus ne passera pas la nuit dans le dortoir, et pour James ça doit rester un secret, juste entre nous quatre d'accord ? Même Lily ne sait rien._

 _\- Et pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi ?_ demanda-t-elle

 _\- Je restes avec toi, habituellement j'y vais, mais là je dois rester avec toi, j'ai peur du sort pour te laisser toute seule._

Elle ne répondit rien, elle se rendait compte que quelque chose d'important devait se passer quelque chose qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire, eux l'avaient tellement aidée, qu'elle pouvait bien leur rendre la pareille.

Qu'importe ce qu'il était, le secret de Rémus, et de James par extension, serait en sécurité avec elle.

Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil, laissant James terminer de préparer ses affaires, Sirius lui s'installa à son bureau, prit un parchemin, et commença à rédiger un devoir, livres ouverts devant lui, glanant à l'occasion des informations dedans avant de gratter la plume sur le parchemin.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que le silence n'était interrompu que les quelques ronflements de Rémus, James rejoint Sirius, et tous deux commencèrent à discuter, ce qui détourna bien vite son ami de son intention principale, les devoirs.

L'après-midi passa bien vite au goût du groupe, et bien vite ils durent réveiller le loup pour descendre dîner. Il était important qu'il prenne des forces pour ce soir.

James et Rémus partirent directement à la fin du repas, tandis que Sirius et Alexa remontaient seuls dans leur dortoir.

 _\- Tu veux travailler un peu ?_ demanda Alexa en rangeant quelques affaires qui traînaient sur leur lit.

 _\- Ça m'ennuie mais oui, ça devrait aller vite chérie, il ne me reste qu'un parchemin de vingt-cinq centimètres à rédiger pour le cours d'histoire de la magie._

 _\- Y'a pas de souci prends ton temps_

Tous deux s'installèrent sur le lit et commencèrent à travailler, Sirius rédigeait, Alexa s'instruisait, mais rapidement cette situation seul à seule mit rapidement des idées dans la tête de Sirius qui voyait bien là une occasion de stabiliser le sort. Il essaya de chasser ses idées de sa tête, sa libido trop réactive en ce moment.

L'horloge sonna vingt-une heure trente, il décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter le boulot.

Avec un dernier regard sur la fenêtre qui laissait apparaître un ciel clair et une lune brillante et pleine qui lui provoqua un pincement au cœur, il se frotta le front, inquiet, et préférant penser à autre chose, s'adressa à la jeune fille :

 _\- Allez pour aujourd'hui c'est bon, j'arrête !_

 _\- Tu as bien avancé ?_ lui demanda Alexa

 _\- J'ai fini même, il ne reste plus qu'à relire, je le ferai plus tard !_

Elle acquiesça doucement et s'allongea sur le lit, tandis que Sirius rangeait toutes les affaires scolaires qu'il avait éparpillées

 _\- Sirius ?_

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers elle :

 _\- Tout va bien pour Rémus, hein ?_

Elle était préoccupée, il le voyait.

Il pinça les lèvres, mais se réjouit de voir qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

Sans pouvoir à nouveau s'empêcher de jeter un regard par la fenêtre sur l'astre scintillant, il tâcha de répondre de façon détachée.

 _\- Ça pourrait être mieux mais ça va aller ne t'en fais pas. Il a l'habitude. J'ai hâte de tout pouvoir te dire…_

 _-Pourquoi pas maintenant ?_ argua-t-elle le menton relevé comme pour le défier.

 _-Je préfèrerais que James et Rémus soient là, et puis c'est à lui d'aborder ce sujet avec toi. Mais en attendant je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de souci,_ et pour changer de sujet, il continua, _bon que va-t-on pouvoir bien faire maintenant ? La soirée ne fait que commencer_

Il proposa une partie de cartes, premier jeu auquel Alexa avait joué avec lui, et c'est installés par terre qu'ils commencèrent la partie.

Alexa gagnait, au grand désespoir de Sirius qui pourtant y mettait tout son cœur.

 _\- Tu es douée,_ dit-il après avoir perdu la troisième partie

 _\- J'ai eu de bons professeurs,_ avoua-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

Ils démarrèrent une quatrième partie, mais très vite, le fait d'être juste tous les deux leur donna envie plus de discuter que de jouer.

Les cartes furent abandonnées, Sirius s'allongea sur le lit et Alexa le rejoignit en se blottissant contre lui

 _\- Ça fait bizarre,_ dit-elle, _d'être là sans tes amis_

 _\- Ça te gêne ?_ s'inquiéta-t-il

 _\- Pas du tout, je remarque juste que c'est le cas, habituellement on aurait eu les rideaux autour de nous, enfermés dans cette espèce de pièce, alors que là on a tout le dortoir pour nous_

Sirius dû s'avouer qu'il appréciait aussi cette proximité avec Alexa que l'absence de James et Rémus lui permettait d'avoir. Même si cela signifiait son meilleur ami devait devenir un loup terrifiant, et qu'un cerf tâchait de jouer avec lui pour le distraire d'aller tuer ou de se faire du mal.

 _\- Oui tu as raison, mais je dois avouer que j'apprécie de ne t'avoir que pour moi seul_ , _Alexa,_ répondit-il, en chassant ces pensées dérangeantes.

Rémus avait essayé de le rassurer, il devait croire son ami, tout irait bien.

Le silence revint dans le dortoir, Sirius lui caressait les cheveux, brûlant de lui poser une question indélicate, mais poussé par l'envie de savoir, il se lança :

 _\- Chérie, dis-moi, comment tu as survécu toutes ces années ? Tu as commencé à douze ans, c'est comment, de vivre tout ça quand on est si jeunes ?_

Elle se crispa dans ses bras.

 _\- Sirius, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de revenir là-dessus…_

 _\- Mais j'ai besoin de comprendre ma belle,_ dit-il en se redressant appuyant sa tête sur la tête de lit

Elle gesticula mal à l'aise et dit doucement :

 _\- J'ai quitté un sale endroit pour un autre Sirius quand j'ai été vendue à mes douze ans. Le premier homme en plus n'était pas si brutal, lui tant que j'obéissais, tout allait bien tu sais les rapports avec lui n'étaient pas douloureux, mais on lui a fait une très bonne offre, et comme je grandissais, que je l'intéressais moins… il m'a vendue. Je le regrettais souvent quand je vois comment ont été la plupart de mes autres maîtres. C'est avec eux que j'ai connu la souffrance, l'humiliation._

Il l'attira à lui pour la réconforter, il aimait qu'elle se confie à lui. Ce n'était pas dans un but malsain qu'il voulait savoir tout ça, il en avait besoin pour mieux la connaître et surtout qu'elle se libère.

 _\- Il y a des souvenirs dont tu veux me parler maintenant ? Ceux avec mon père peut-être ?_

 _\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de lui Sirius ?_

Elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie, car ce qu'elle avait vécu avec le père de Sirius faisait peut-être parti de ses plus douloureux souvenirs.

 _\- C'est toi qui vois ma belle. Je ne te forcerai à rien. Mais oui, ça t'aiderait à t'en libérer_

En se tassant contre lui, elle répondit contre son cou :

 _\- J'ai besoin que son fils me montre à quel point il est différent._

Il l'attrapa par le menton pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser.

 _\- Je sais que mon père est particulièrement un salaud, si ça peut te rassurer, mais je peux dire sans me vanter que je suis aussi bon que lui est mauvais, chérie._

Elle hocha la tête, pour elle cela n'était plus à démontrer.

Sirius s'était conduit avec elle comme aucun homme ne l'avait jamais fait.

Elle savait que désormais, elle lui faisait confiance.

 _\- Ça ne fait aucun doute pour moi ça Sirius. Tu sais, je crois que je n'ai jamais côtoyé plus d'une journée un homme sans qu'il ne me touche. Là ça fait un moment qu'on est seuls toi et moi dans ce dortoir, d'autres m'auraient déjà prise plusieurs fois, alors que toi tu n'es même pas en érection_ , remarqua-t-elle non sans un réel étonnement, ce qui le fit pouffer de rire même si ce qu'elle disait n'était définitivement pas drôle, l'incongruité de ses propos le faisait rire nerveusement, _et je dois avouer que j'avais une certaine appréhension de rester complètement seule ici avec toi, mais en fait…_

 _\- En fait tu vois que tu es en sécurité ?_ continua-t-il à sa place toujours avec un sourire sur ses lèvres, heureux qu'elle réalise d'elle-même qu'il ne représentait pas une menace.

Un hochement de tête positif lui répondit, alors il continua :

 _\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, et je te le redirai autant de fois que nécessaire, mais avec moi, le sexe ne sera jamais une punition ou un moyen de soumission. Tu ne risques rien avec moi, et j'apprécie que finalement ça te ne semble pas si dangereux que ça d'être seule avec moi._

 _\- Je sais Sirius, je l'ai bien vu, et je voulais te remercier de ta patience et de ta gentillesse. Si tous les hommes étaient comme toi…_

 _\- Ils le sont,_ indiqua le garçon, _pour la plupart, tu es juste pour le moment tombée sur les pires_.

 _\- En tout cas, moi je n'ai besoin que de toi._

Son affirmation plût à Sirius qui la serra fort contre lui.

Mais au bout d'un moment, des mouvements d'épaules caractéristiques le firent s'inquiéter, il se recula et constatant ses larmes, s'inquiéta :

 _\- Que t'arrive-t-il ma belle ?_

* * *

 **MAJ 11/10/19 : je vous rappelle que toute review est encouragée, publier une histoire, prendre le temps d'écrire, avoir le courage de vous la présenter etc est un exercice difficile, alors je vous en prie prenez le temps de me laisser un petit mot.**

 **Ça sera grandement apprécié !**

* * *

 ** _Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez svp vraiment pas à laisser un petit mot, c'est vraiment toujours très très motivant et encourageant et ça ne coûte rien ;)_**

 ** _A bientôt_**

 ** _Amitiés_**

 ** _Lessa :)_**


	38. Chapter 38

_**MAJ 04/11/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !**_

 _ **Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !**_

 _ **Hellllllo tout le monde :)**_

 _ **Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui quelque peu fatiguée, malade, mais je trouve la force, pour vous mes lecteurs de poster la suite de cette fic :)**_

 _ **Alors je vous laisse la découvrir, non sans remercier chaleureusement :**_ _ **Kimy25**_ _ **,**_ _ **Seena**_ _ **T, et**_ _ **SuperSuperbus**_ _ **! Merci de votre fidélité ! C'est vraiment top de prendre le temps chaque fois, vous êtes super !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**_

 _ **Petit conseil si vous voulez être sûrs de ne manquer aucun chapitre, abonnez-vous en cliquant sur le bouton Follow Story, vous serez ainsi prévenu dès qu'un nouveau chapitre est posté, pour ne rien manquer de l'histoire ;)**_

 _ **A tout en bas**_

 _ **Lessa**_

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

Mais au bout d'un moment, des mouvements d'épaules caractéristiques le firent s'inquiéter, il se recula et constatant ses larmes, s'inquiéta

 _-Que t'arrive-t-il ma belle ?_

 **Chapitre 38**

 _\- Rien Sirius,_ répondit-elle entre deux sanglots, _c'est juste que je me rappelle combien j'ai eu peur de toi quand je suis arrivée, j'ai cru que tu serais comme lui, j'ai honte d'avoir eu ces pensées sur toi, je te détestais en même temps que je te craignais. Je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais…_

 _\- Ho ma chérie,_ répondit-il aussitôt en l'enlaçant de plus belle, _mais c'est si normal ce que tu as pu ressentir à ce moment-là, tu ne me connaissais pas, et tu venais de rencontrer mon père alors_ , il grimaça, _je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu as vécu mais je comprends toutes les pensées que tu as eu sur moi, et je ne t'en veux pas ma belle. Ta peur était légitime. Ta réaction est naturelle, complètement normale, sache que je n'en t'en veux pas, pas du tout même._

Et pour marquer ses dires, il embrassa ses lèvres tendrement.

Elle répondit à son baiser, et avec un léger hoquet, avoua à Sirius dans un souffle avec un courage qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir :

 _\- J'ai cru ne pas lui survivre, à ton père…_

Il fronça les sourcils, et se permit d'insister à ce sujet qui apparemment rongeait la jeune fille en face de lui :

 _\- Alexa, tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien me dire là-dessus ?_

 _\- J'ai peur que tu saches Sirius, que tu réagisses mal, ou que ça change ce qu'il y a entre nous, que tu ne me vois plus pareil, que tu aies honte de moi._

 _\- Ça ne changera rien entre nous. Absolument rien,_ confirma-t-il, _sinon que j'aurais pu un peu t'aider et te soulager. Tu es consciente d'être la victime dans cette histoire, pourquoi cela changerait-il quelque chose alors ?_

 _\- Parce que tu saurais, tu saurais ce que j'ai vécu, ce que j'ai fait avec d'autres que je n'arrive pas à faire avec toi._

A ses mots il l'attrapa par les épaules pour la détacher de lui afin de pouvoir ancrer son regard dans le sien.

 _\- Ma chérie, avec ce que tu as vécu, c'est normal que tu aies du mal à vouloir du sexe avec moi, et je ne t'en veux pas. Quand au fait que tu t'inquiètes que je saches ce que tu as vécu, tu sais je ne peux déjà que trop me l'imaginer, alors non je te garantis que qu'importe ce que tu me diras de ton passé ne changera l'image merveilleuse que j'ai de toi._

Alors Alexa craqua, elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'évacuer ce qu'elle avait au fond d'elle, qui la rongeait, qu'elle avait besoin de dire à Sirius tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec son père, et si celui-ci lui garantissait qu'il ne la jugerait pas…

Elle baissa la tête, se positionna sur le lit de manière à être à son aise et commença à parler, avec hésitation, puis avec de plus en plus d'assurance, comme se libérant d'un lourd fardeau qu'elle aurait porté depuis trop longtemps.

 _\- J'appartenais à un ancien maître, cela devait faire environ un an, c'est lui qui m'avait puni quand l'homme m'avait agressé un soir et que je l'avais brûlée par inadvertance, tu te rappelles ?_

Sirius répondit en hochant la tête.

 _\- Il avait invité ton père à dîner un soir, tu sais. C'est là qu'il m'a rencontrée et à la fin de la soirée, il a demandé à mon maître s'il me céderait à lui, je ne sais pas combien j'ai été vendue, je n'ai pas entendu grand-chose de leur accord, mais j'ai entendu ton nom dans la conversation. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, le lendemain après-midi, j'ai atterri devant chez toi. Ton père m'a aussitôt amenée dans une pièce au sous-sol…_

 _\- La pièce aux tortures_ , commenta doucement Sirius, _c'est comme ça que je l'appelle, j'y ai passé du temps là-bas,_ sa mâchoire était contractée, signe de sa contrariété.

Elle le regarda, peinée de ce qu'elle entendait, mais cela quelque part l'encourageait, il avait connu la violence, du même homme...

\- _J'ai passé le reste de la journée et la nuit seule. J'ai dormi, par terre, mais le lendemain matin, j'ai entendu quelqu'un venir._

Sirius tentait d'éteindre la flamme de colère qu'il sentait naître en lui, Alexa n'en était qu'au début de son récit et ce qui allait suivre était surement pire, alors il devait se contrôler, il décontracta ses poings qu'il avait déjà serrés et sortit de ses pensées pour retourner l'écouter.

 _\- Ton père est descendu avec une pomme, du pain et un verre d'eau. C'était mon premier repas depuis vingt-quatre heures, il m'a regardée manger sans rien dire, debout contre la porte. Et après il a fait apparaître un lit au milieu de la pièce, il m'a attrapée et m'a jetée dessus. La suite je pense que tu as compris ce qu'il s'est passé,_ termina-t-elle d'une voix atrocement basse et triste

 _\- Et si tu me la disais quand même ?_ proposa Sirius, désireux d'aider la jeune fille traumatisée, bien que la nausée lui montait déjà.

Il s'était assis en face d'elle sur le lit, ses mains tenant celles de la jeune fille.

Elle pinça les lèvres, mais reprit doucement son récit :

 _\- Très bien, si tu veux tout savoir… Il m'a arraché ma robe. Je me souviens que j'avais déjà très froid avec ma robe, et que j'ai senti aussitôt le froid sur ma peau qui rendait la situation pire encore. Avec sa baguette il a fait apparaître des chaines ornées de clous, qu'il m'a mises autour des poignets. Ensuite il s'est approché de moi, et m'a ordonné de le déshabiller, d'enlever son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Je lui ai dit qu'avec les chaînes je ne pourrai pas y arriverai, mais il m'a frappée, en me disant que j'étais une rebelle et qu'il allait adorer me mater, que je devais être parfaite pour son fils,_ elle ignora le grondement de rage qui anima la poitrine de Sirius à ses mots, _et ensuite il s'est déshabillé lui-même. Et alors il m'a,_ elle se racla la gorge, _il m'a violée, avec une violence que j'avais rarement connue, il me mordait, m'insultait en permanence, j'avais l'impression qu'à chaque coup de rein, il allait me déchirer, et si je bougeais, ou me débattais, les chaînes ensorcelées se resserraient autour de moi._ Elle s'arrêta un instant, tâchant d'enrayer les sanglots qui menaçaient de la submerger, et soupirant bruyamment, elle reprit son terrible récit _. Et à la fin, il s'est retiré de moi, m'a contournée et, sa_ voix n'était plus que murmure, Sirius dût tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'elle disait, _s'est masturbé sur mes chaînes, sur mes poignets ensanglantés. Je me suis sentie si sale à ce moment-là, Sirius, comme s'il voulait plus que me tester, comme s'il voulait simplement m'humilier, sans que je ne sache pourquoi... Et l'instant d'après, il s'est rhabillé, j'étais toujours sur le lit, je pleurais, je pense que ça ne lui a pas plus, car il s'est retourné vers le mur et a pris un fouet qu'il fit claquer dans l'air, il m'a dit « je vais t'apprendre le silence petite pute, si personne ne te l'a jamais appris », alors il m'a mise à genoux par terre, les mains sur le lit, il m'a fait baisser la tête et a commencé à me fouetter. J'ai cru qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais de me battre. J'ai arrêté de compter au bout de dix, j'avais si mal, c'est notamment ces premières blessures là que tu as vu son mon dos. Par la suite, il s'est vite contenté de quelques Doloris, et tortures sexuelles._

Sirius resta impassible, il essayait de cacher ce qu'il ressentait à la jeune fille, pour ne pas la perturber plus que cela. Mais Alexa sentait que la pression sur ses mains s'étaient accentués, signe que le garçon en face d'elle était loin d'être insensible à ses propos.

 _\- Il est parti au bout d'un moment. Il est revenu dans l'après-midi et m'a torturé, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire comment hein Sirius…_

L'autre hocha la tête et compléta pour elle :

 _\- Il y a eu du Doloris j'imagine ? Beaucoup de Doloris ? Et la cravache aussi non ?_

Il savait que ces deux outils étaient les tortures préférées de son père, les ayant beaucoup subis depuis son enfance.

Elle hocha la tête, répondant affirmativement aux questions-affirmations de Sirius.

 _\- Mais ce qui a été pire pour moi c'est quand il m'a violée deux jours après alors qu'il m'avait jeté un sort de paralysie à sa manière._

Sirius écarquilla les yeux , et demanda :

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Il m'a dit qu'il avait inventé ce sort, ça m'a totalement paralysée et il pouvait en même temps me manipuler comme il voulait, je ne pouvais rien faire, juste ressentir ce qu'il faisait. Et à la fin il m'a lancé un doloris qui a rendu la paralysie encore plus insupportable. Mon corps était en feu, je ne faisais que souffrir et je ne pouvais même pas hurler, ou me débattre…_

Sa voix se brisa, et elle changea de souvenir, convaincue qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en son futur époux pour tout lui dire.

 _\- Chaque fois qu'il venait me voir, il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il devait tester la marchandise, s'assurer que je sois assez douée, que son fils méritait une bonne putain. Je me rappelle d'un moment, quand je m'étais endormie, il m'avait réveillé en me frappant à coups de fouet,_ ses larmes coulaient maintenant sans qu'elle ne cherche à les arrêter, _je me souviens aussi que le troisième jour, je n'arrivais pas à le prendre entièrement dans ma bouche, alors il m'a lancé le sortilège impardonnable, l'impérium_

\- _Quoi ?_

La voix choquée de Sirius retentit dans le dortoir, même sur lui son père n'avait jamais usé de ce sortilège.

Mais la voyant se tendre tandis qu'il s'énervait, il s'apaisa et l'encouragea à continuer.

 _\- Il m'a ordonné de le sucer, de l'avaler jusqu'au bout. Je ne voulais pas, mais mon corps obéissait pour moi, alors je l'ai fait. J'avais envie de vomir, et à la fin il m'a dit simplement « avale », sans rien dire d'autre, sans me tenir la bouche ou quoi comme faisaient les autres pour m'obliger à avaler, alors j'ai obéi, j'ai avalé comme si j'avais eu envie de le faire. Ça l'a fait rire… Sirius je n'ai jamais eu envie de ça, tu le sais hein…_

 _\- Oui ma belle, rassure-toi, je le sais bien, tu étais sous l'emprise du sort, tout ça n'est pas ta faute._

Révulsé, Sirius la câlinait, frottant doucement son dos en réconfort.

 _\- Tu as dit que les pires moments de ta vie étaient avec lui, je comprends pourquoi maintenant…_

 _\- Oui, il n'arrêtait pas de me dire que j'allais devenir ta femme, que tu aurais tous les droits sur moi, et il me faisait des choses si humiliantes, j'étais certaine que ce serait la même chose avec toi. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?_

Sirius ne répondit pas, mais sa bouche eût un rictus de colère, il savait que son père maîtrisait mieux que personne l'art de l'humiliation, alors en combinant violences physiques et sexuelles, l'esprit de Sirius n'était pas tordu, mais il imaginait assez aisément l'affreux cocktail que ces violences combinées entre elles pouvaient donner.

Son père avait fait particulièrement fort pour la briser à ce point, le garçon savait qu'elle ne racontait pas tout non plus, qu'elle n'avait pas raconté tous les sévices subis, qu'elle lui en avait épargnés certains, qu'elle lui racontait certainement ceux qui l'avaient le plus marquées. Mais il était heureux qu'elle soit tant livrée à lui, il avait enfin des faits, et non plus des scénarios imaginés dans la tête, mais ce qu'elle lui avait raconté le mettait encore plus en colère que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

 _Peut-être parce que ce qu'elle lui racontait était pire que ce qu'il s'était imaginé,_ pensa-t-il amèrement…

Elle soupira, lasse, épuisée, et Sirius savait qu'elle en avait assez dit pour ce soir. Il n'insista pas et l'attira contre lui pour un câlin dont ils avaient tous les deux besoin.

Il se contenta de lui dire tout contre son oreille :

 _\- Je ne suis pas comme mon père, j'espère que tu me donneras la chance de te le prouver un jour. Je t'aime, et ce calvaire est derrière toi maintenant, je t'en fais la promesse._

Le temps passa, ils étaient restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les larmes d'Alexa s'asséchèrent, et elle finit par reprendre la parole, sans se dégager de l'étreinte de Sirius :

 _\- Alors oui Sirius, je crois que ce que j'ai vécu avec ton père était sûrement bien au-delà de tout ce que j'ai vécu de pire, mais avec toi, c'est réellement différent, je le sais, et je te remercie d'être celui que tu es avec moi. J'apprends des notions jusqu'ici inconnues, en fait maintenant ce dont j'ai juste peur c'est que_ , sa voix s'affaissa, alors il l'encouragea

 _\- De quoi ma chérie ? Dis-moi ce dont tu as peur..._

 _-J'ai peur que tu trouves un moyen d'annuler le sort et que tu me renvoies à ma vie d'avant_

Il pinça les lèvres, lui aussi avait déjà songé à ce qui se passerait s'il pouvait annuler le sort un jour, mais apparemment la vision qu'ils avaient tous les deux de cela n'était pas du tout la même.

Il la saisit aussitôt en posant ses mains sur ses joues et dit d'un ton ne souffrant d'aucune réplique ses yeux ancrés dans les siens :

 _-Jamais, tu m'entends ma chérie, jamais tu ne retourneras à ta vie d'avant, tu resteras ici avec moi, et nous serons heureux, dans cette vie que certes nous n'avons pas choisie, mais qui peut s'avérer très belle. Je suis même sûr que ça rendrait dingue mon père, qu'on fasse de cette punition une belle aventure, qu'en penses-tu, ne serait-ce pas là la plus belle des vengeances?_

Ils rirent tous les deux, nerveusement. Mais Alexa se dit que son époux avait raison. Être heureux dans ce cauchemar, n'est-ce pas le plus beau pied-de-nez à la vie qu'ils puissent faire?

Une petite demi-heure avait passé depuis qu'Alexa avait abordé son passé, elle s'était détendue, grâce à Sirius qui lui avait proposé un massage des mains, c'était assez relaxant, sans devenir trop intime. Il avait des doigts de fée, jamais personne ne lui avait fait autant de bien. Il décontractait les muscles de sa paume, de ses doigts avec un plaisir non dissimulé, et constatait avec satisfaction qu'Alexa était réceptive à son massage.

Faire que sa vie soit belle, voilà ce à quoi aspirait maintenant ce jeune homme.

Au bout d'un moment il se leva pour aller se laver les mains, grasses de l'huile qu'il avait utilisée, et à son retour, la voyant s'agiter particulièrement, et s'asseoir au bord du lit, il se positionna devant elle pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

 _\- Sirius,_ lui dit-elle en posant ses mains contre lui à hauteur de son ventre, _tu te rappelles, quand tu me disais que tu voulais attendre que je sois prête_ , le cœur de Sirius fit un bond dans sa poitrine _, et bien... je crois que je le suis._

Il s'accroupit de sorte à être à son niveau et lui touchant doucement la joue, il lui répondit :

 _\- Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire, je ne veux pas que ce soit ce qu'on a fait ce matin qui t'y oblige ! Je t'ai dit que je pouvais attendre !_

 _\- Je sais Sirius, mais j'ai envie d'oublier ce que j'ai vécu, j'ai envie d'oublier toutes ces mains, tous ces corps sur moi, je veux connaître l'amour que tu dis avoir pour moi, je ne veux plus qu'il y est que toi. Je veux oublier tous ces atroces souvenirs, je veux que toi tu me montres ce que c'est que l'amour, s'il te plaît Sirius, fais-moi oublier, j'en ai besoin…_

Son ton était presque désespéré, alors, pour toute réponse il captura ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

Sirius n'y tenait plus, ils y étaient, ils allaient enfin pouvoir consommer ce foutu mariage, stabiliser le sort, non, tout simplement faire l'amour.

Il fallait que ce soit merveilleux.

Pour elle surtout.

Et Sirius sentit le stress lui monter.

Il avait peur qu'elle veuille le faire pour les mauvaises raisons alors après l'avoir maintes fois interrogée, il se rassura, la jeune fille avait juste besoin d'amour, d'un acte physique sincère et tendre, alors il répondrait à sa demande, lui apprendrait ce que doit être véritablement le sexe entre deux personnes.

 _\- Tu veux qu'on aille se doucher, et se changer d'abord ? On sera plus à l'aise_ proposa-t-il

 _Et moi j'aurais le temps de faire retomber la pression_ , pensa-t-il.

Il était encore tôt, on était samedi soir, et ils allaient très certainement passer à l'acte. Pour la première fois, la patience était donc de mise, pas de précipitation, pas de hâte, juste un moment d'amour où toutes les horloges du monde s'arrêtent, il voulait que cela soit fait dans les meilleurs conditions possibles, et une douche qui délasserait leurs esprits leur ferait à tous deux le plus grand bien. Et cela permettait aussi à Alexa d'avoir le temps de changer d'avis si elle le souhaitait.

Ils se levèrent donc du lit non sans s'être embrassés avant, et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils restèrent l'un avec l'autre pendant qu'ils se douchaient, même si par pudeur ils tournaient encore les yeux devant la nudité de l'autre.

Pendant sa douche, Sirius n'en revenait pas de ce qu'ils allaient certainement faire. Était-ce le récit de ses viols qui lui avaient donné envie d'oublier tout ça, avaient-ils eu un effet cathartique sur elle ?

Bien qu'il fût heureux de pouvoir enfin partager ce moment intime avec elle, Sirius devait avouer qu'il nerveux, très nerveux, son père avait fait vraiment très fort avec elle, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait ce besoin absolument de détruire l'autre ?

Il secoua la tête à cette pensée, faisant rentrer involontairement de l'eau dans son oreille, et jura en sentant son oreille se boucher instantanément. Il avait horreur de cette sensation.

 _\- Tout va bien ?_ s'inquiéta Alexa de l'autre côté du rideau de douche

 _\- Oui, oui t'en fais pas, juste de l'eau qui m'est rentré dans l'oreille, je déteste ça,_ répondit-il en tentant de déboucher cette oreille en s'agaçant.

De son côté Alexa était occupée à se raser, elle voulait être parfaite pour son homme et utilisait un rasoir ensorcelé lui permettant de n'utiliser ni eau ni savon, tout en garantissant un rasage parfait.

Elle repensait elle aussi au courage qui lui avait fallu pour raconter ce qu'elle avait vécu à Sirius, et maintenant elle ne désirait plus que lui appartenir, elle voulait qu'il n'y ait plus que lui, elle voulait appartenir à un homme qui la méritait, qui la respectait.

Mais au moment de se rhabiller, Alexa rencontra un souci devant son armoire.

 _\- Heu, Sirius est ce que tu veux que je… ?_

Sirius était sorti de la douche, séché et habillé. L'oreille débouchée.

Il la vit se retourner vers lui tenant un tissu léger et en soie dans les mains, comprenant alors la suite de sa question qu'elle n'avait pas formulée

Il s'approcha d'elle, en boxer et tee-shirt, et lui dit :

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça ma belle, mets ce qui te semble le plus confortable, les nuisettes ça attendra._

S'il devait être sincère avec lui-même, il devait avouer que cela lui aurait particulièrement plu de contempler sa belle dans ce style de tissu, mais savait qu'elle devait déjà être particulièrement stressée à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire pour lui rajouter cela en plus.

Il l'avait sentie très mal à l'aise, la nuisette dans les mains, et se dit que cela est quelque chose qu'il lui apprendrait plus tard.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour l'exciter ce soir, et il la voulait la plus à l'aise possible.

C'est donc revêtue d'une chemise de nuit rouge en coton, près du corps, lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux qu'elle sortit de la salle de bains.

Sirius l'avait précédé et était occupé à défaire le lit.

En l'entendant arriver, il se retourna.

 **MAJ 11/10/19 : je vous rappelle que toute review est encouragée, publier une histoire, prendre le temps d'écrire, avoir le courage de vous la présenter etc est un exercice difficile, alors je vous en prie prenez le temps de me laisser un petit mot.**

 **Ça sera grandement apprécié !**

 _ **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Des souvenirs d'Alexa ?**_

 _ **J'attends vos avis, et j'retourne me coucher :p**_

 _ **Amitiés, à bientôt**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**MAJ 04/11/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !**_

 _ **Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !**_

 _ **Bonjour à tous**_

 _ **En ce dimanche pluvieux je vous poste le tout nouveau chapitre de "tu seras ma femme"**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier l'ensemble de mes lecteurs de prendre le temps de lire et pour certains de commenter ma fic, c'est hyper motivant, je pense à kimy25, SuperSuperbus et Juliette qui reviewe en anonyme, alors je te réponds là : Merci pour ta gentille review ! J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire :) !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**_

 _ **Petit conseil si vous voulez être sûrs de ne manquer aucun chapitre, abonnez-vous en cliquant sur le bouton Follow Story, vous serez ainsi prévenu dès qu'un nouveau chapitre est posté, pour ne rien manquer de l'histoire ;)**_

 _ **A tout en bas :)**_

 _ **Lessa**_

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

Sirius l'avait précédée et était occupé à défaire le lit.

En l'entendant arriver, il se retourna.

 **Chapitre 39**

Un ange voilà ce qu'il pensa immédiatement en la voyant, elle avait laissé ses cheveux longs détachés, elle paraissant si ingénue, si perdue. Elle se tenait devant la porte de la salle de bain, les jambes soudain tremblantes, elle craignait d'avancer.

Sirius voyant son trouble, vint à elle, lui prit la main, l'attirant doucement à lui pour coller son front au sien

 _\- Tu es toujours sûre de vouloir ça chérie ?_

Elle lui répondit que oui, mais il remarqua que sa voix était légèrement tremblante. Il voulut la rassurer, faire de cette expérience, qu'importe sa finalité, une belle expérience, et lui dit alors :

 _\- On n'est pas obligés d'aller au bout, tu n'as aucune obligation à ce sujet. Si à n'importe quel moment tu veux arrêter, je veux que tu me le dises d'accord ?_

Dans son for intérieur, il espérait qu'elle ne l'arrêterait pas, mais cette envie était dépassée par le besoin qu'elle soit épanouie et parfaitement consentante dans ce rapport.

Ne la voyant pas réagir, elle avait à peine hoché la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait comprit ce qu'il lui avait expliqué, alors tout doucement, comme s'il apprivoisait un animal sauvage, il l'embrassa, du bout des lèvres tout d'abord, puis la sentant réagir positivement à son baiser, il l'approfondit.

Leur baiser se fit fiévreux, de plus en plus impétueux, leurs langues se trouvèrent bien vite, et c'est sans quitter ses lèvres que Sirius l'amena vers le lit, la couchant dessus en la prenant par la taille.

Elle se laissa faire non sans quelques craintes mais les regards et baisers de Sirius étaient si bienveillants, que quelque part au fond d'elle, elle voulait continuer.

Elle le sentit glisser une main chaude et douce sous sa chemise de nuit la remontant doucement. Un frisson la parcourut, mais fut bien incapable de savoir si cela était de peur, ou de désir. Elle le laissa continuer, ayant enroulé ses bras autour de lui, le découvrant doucement, promenant ses mains sur ce dos tout en muscles, à travers son tee-shirt, sa peau était chaude, douce, et elle prenait plaisir à laisser ses mains vagabonder.

Arrivé à hauteur de son aine, Sirius la regarda, attendant son accord pour la dévoiler.

Mais dans un élan auquel il ne s'attendait pas, elle le repoussa doucement, se redressa et se dévêtit elle-même totalement, désormais portant sur elle simplement une culotte rouge.

Il se recula un peu pour mieux l'observer.

Elle avait repris un peu de poids, moins osseuse désormais, beaucoup plus en forme, si féminine et Sirius sentit sa virilité battre contre son boxer, n'attendant que d'être délivrée.

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa poitrine, ses seins étaient harmonieux, pas trop petits, ronds, ils paraissaient fermes. Il avait envie de les prendre en main, en bouche, alors tout en se rallongeant sur elle, capturant sa bouche, il laisser promener ses mains, désireuses de découvrir ce corps de femme qu'elle lui offrait.

En arrivant au niveau de sa poitrine il la sentit légèrement se tendre, il lui murmura alors :

 _\- Je ne veux que te faire du bien, mais si tu veux qu'on arrête, on arrête, ok ?_

Elle lui répondit sans quitter son regard que ça allait, mais sa voix trahissait sa peur légère.

 _\- Attends_ , lui dit-il, _regarde je vais me mettre à égalité, comme ça, ça sera déjà plus normal_ , et disant cela il enleva son tee-shirt. Il resta en boxer, tous deux désormais quasiment nus, se regardant, s'apprivoisant mutuellement. Un silence régnait dans le dortoir, mais n'était pas gênant, ils avaient besoin de ce moment pour s'observer, se découvrir.

Habituée maintenant à le voir torse nu, Alexa ne pût s'empêcher de frissonner, un frisson de peur, à l'idée qu'ils allaient vraiment le faire.

Et si elle ne lui plaisait pas ? Si Sirius la trouvait nulle ? Et si elle n'arrivait pas à aller au bout de l'acte ? S'il lui faisait mal ?

Toutes ces questions et d'autres encore tournaient dans sa tête, tandis que Sirius était reparti à la découverte de son corps, à moitié allongé sur elle, veillant à ne pas l'écraser en se maintenant sur ses avant-bras.

Elle sentait ses mains toucher, caresser sa poitrine, il avait entouré son sein gauche de sa main tandis que sa bouche dessinait des motifs invisibles sur le haut de sa poitrine, qu'il parsemait de doux baisers.

Un léger gémissement émana de la jeune fille, qui encouragea Sirius dans son traitement.

Elle le regardait faire, traitant avec une délicatesse infinie cette partie de son corps que très peu d'hommes avaient réellement un jour touchée, maltraitée oui, écrasée aussi, mais, embrassée caressée, jamais.

Elle remarqua aussi son boxer, tendu, et entendait le souffle de son homme qui se faisait rauque et plus rapide.

Elle prit peur soudainement, arriverait-elle à le laisser faire, arriverait-elle à apprécier ce contact intime sans que tous ses souvenirs ne lui explosent à la figure? Elle eut besoin d'une pause, elle ne voulait plus être là, plus être nue, plus être touchée.

\- _Sirius,_ l'interpella-t-elle doucement

Il entendit son ton désespéré et arrêta immédiatement son traitement pour revenir vers son visage, sa peur était palpable non seulement dans sa voix, mais aussi dans ses yeux.

 _\- Hé ?_ lui dit-il, _tout va bien d'accord. Ne panique pas, tu veux arrêter ?_

Elle fit doucement non de la tête par peur de sa réaction, mais Sirius n'était pas dupe.

Il avait constaté sa peur, mais il ne voulait pas arrêter, il voulait lui montrer comme le sexe pouvait être bon lorsqu'il était consenti. Il voulait lui apprendre à aimer ça, car elle le méritait. Il s'assit près d'elle, et entreprit de lui parler, de la sortir de cette émotion négative qui la paralysait.

 _\- Tu as peur,_ lui murmura-t-il, _je le sais, je le sens, dis-moi ce qui t'effraie là tout de suite_

 _\- Mal,_ répondit-elle dans un souffle

 _\- Mal ?_ répéta-t-il, il ne comprenait pas, _tu as mal quelque part ?_

 _\- Non, j'ai peur que tu me fasses mal Sirius, que tu fasses comme les autres._

Il ne fit pas attention à son amour-propre qui se sentit vexé, elle ne cherchait pas à le fâcher, mais à exprimer maladroitement une peur profonde que leurs actes lui faisaient ressentir, il lui répondit alors d'un ton doux :

 _\- Moi je ne te ferai jamais mal, ma chérie, je veux partager ce moment d'intimité avec toi parce que je t'aime, et que je veux te montrer mes sentiments pour toi à travers cet acte. Mais je ne te blesserai pas, bien au contraire. Maintenant si tu n'es pas tranquille, que tu veux arrêter, maintenant ou à n'importe quel moment, on arrête, tu me le dis._

Et relevant son menton de sa main, il la regarda attendant une réponse de sa part, une réponse qu'elle mit un certain moment à lui donner, ses yeux embués de larmes qu'il ne quittait pas de yeux, la regardant avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.

 _\- Je veux te faire confiance, pardonne-moi, j'ai paniqué, mais je veux, je veux toujours oublier, je veux découvrir autre chose avec toi,_ entendit-il au bout d'un moment

Son cœur battit plus fort dans sa poitrine

 _\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, tu as le droit de réagir, ce qu'on fait n'est pas anodin, et je comprends tes craintes. Je serai digne de cette confiance que tu places en moi, ma chérie,_ fit-il sans la lâcher des yeux.

La voyant hocher doucement la tête, il lui demanda s'il pouvait reprendre, elle lui fit à nouveau oui de la tête.

Mais Sirius pour essayer de la détendre un maximum eut une idée. Il fallait inverser cette situation de dominée qu'elle avait, qui lui rappelait trop de mauvaises choses, il fallait qu'elle devienne véritablement actrice de leur acte d'amour, il lui proposa alors :

 _\- Tu serais d'accord, pour venir sur moi ?_

La voyant interrogative, il continua :

 _\- C'est toi qui maîtriserais tout, et si mes mains vont là où tu ne veux pas encore qu'elles aillent tu pourras les détourner, on va faire l'amour à deux_ , il ne releva pas de la voir baisser les yeux, continuant de parler, _et c'est normal que je te touche, que tu me touches, dans cette position c'est toi qui auras le dessus sur moi, on peut essayer, non ? Qu'en penses-tu chérie ?_

Etonnée de cette initiative qu'elle apprécia, et bien que néophyte dans cette position, elle accepta, alors Sirius changea de position, s'installa contre la tête de lit glissant un coussin derrière lui, et l'invita à monter sur lui.

Tous deux en boxer et en culotte, leur intimité se touchaient doucement, bien qu'il remarquât qu'Alexa se surélevait un peu, évitant ainsi un contact trop rapproché entre leurs corps. Il ne s'en offusqua pas, la laissant doucement apprendre l'amour.

Occupé à reprendre son traitement avec sa poitrine, il s'abstint de faire quelconque remarque sur les légères traces blanches zébrant la poitrine de sa belle, ultime témoignage sur cette partie du corps d'années de torture. S'il ne pouvait les effacer, il voulait au moins effacer les souvenirs liés à ces marques, et c'est ce que désormais il s'emploierait à faire, son esprit préoccupé là-dessus il continuait son doux traitement qui devait venir effacer tout ce qu'elle avait subi avant.

Toujours occupé à chérir sa poitrine dont il appréciait la rondeur et la douceur, il la sentit commencer à jouer avec ses cheveux, avant de caresser doucement ses épaules.

Son innocence le faisait fondre, elle avait beau avoir eu des rapports sexuels, elle était vierge en matière d'amour, d'actes d'amour et il était fier d'être celui avec qui elle allait apprendre.

Son désir se réveilla plus présent que jamais et il s'enhardit à plus.

Posant ses mains sur sa taille, il l'invita à se coller à lui, de sorte que son visage et donc sa bouche soient à hauteur de sa poitrine.

Il travailla à goûter chaque parcelle de peau de sa poitrine, sans toucher encore les tétons, préférant attendre de la sentir pleinement détendue.

Elle avait continué ses caresses, passant ses mains tantôt sur les bras de Sirius, tantôt sur ses pectoraux, elle jouait avec un poil ou deux et rit sentant la bouche du garçon la chatouiller dans le creux de ses seins.

Son rire galvanisa le Gryffondor, qui y alla plus franchement et passa une langue taquine sur le rond sombre de son sein, qui se durcit quasi instantanément, révélant à son bout un téton qui attendait maintenant que l'on s'occupe de lui. Il s'amusa à donner un coup de langue dessus doucement et entendit un hoquet de surprise, mais aussi de plaisir qui l'excita encore plus si c'était possible.

La sentant réactive à ses caresses, il prit son téton en bouche qu'il voulait maintenant travailler au corps, il léchait, suçotait, caressait du plat de la langue cet objet de désir, entendant gémir sous la douce torture sa belle qui avait doucement posé ses mains sur sa nuque, la tête légèrement en arrière.

Mais après un moment de traitement, entre les gémissements, il entendit son nom sur un ton interrogatif, la regardant, il attendit qu'elle parle

 _\- Sirius_ , lui avoua-t-elle gênée, _on ne m'a jamais fait ça._

Il admira ses joues rosies et ses pupilles brunies par le traitement qu'il avait infligé à sa poitrine avant de lui répondre :

 _\- C'est justement pour ça que je le fais ma belle, parce que quand un homme et une femme font l'amour, c'est ce qu'il se passe._

 _\- Je pensais que tu m'aurais déjà pénétrée._

Son visage était assorti à sa culotte, elle était rouge de honte de prononcer ses mots. Il leva un sourcil étonné, et reprit :

 _\- Sans rentrer dans les détails si tu ne le veux pas, quel genre de chose t'a-t-on fait avant ? Personne n'a jamais flatté ta poitrine ?_

Assise sur lui, elle se trémoussa de gêne, frottant involontairement le sexe durci du garçon qui sentait son désir devenir presque incontrôlable, avant de répondre, d'un ton si bas que Sirius dût tendre l'oreille :

 _\- Ils mordaient la plupart du temps, les écrasant dans leurs mains, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de bon à cet endroit, c'était plus moi qui devais m'occuper d'eux avant qu'ils ne passent à l'acte. Ou des fois je ne devais que m'occuper d'eux, avec ma bouche, mes mains. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu fais là_

Il hocha doucement la tête à ses mots. Evidemment qu'aucun de ces connards n'avaient traité avec la douceur qu'elle méritait son corps. Un bouffée de haine s'empara de lui l'espace d'un instant, mais il se reprit bien vite. La haine n'avait pas sa place, ici entre eux, seul l'amour devait régner. La haine, l'envie de vengeance resteraient à la porte, au moins le temps qu'ils s'aiment.

 _\- Mais tu apprécies ?_

Elle se trémoussa à nouveau, toujours rouge tomate, avant de lâcher un petit oui gêné, ce qui le fit franchement rire

 _\- Chérie, là ce que je fais, c'est te faire du bien. Dans ce moment d'intimité, on aura tous les deux du plaisir. Personne ne t'a jamais traité avec le respect, l'amour que tu mérites. Faire l'amour ça inclut aussi un moment de caresses, de baisers, un moment de découverte de l'autre où l'on a envie de lui faire du bien, autrement qu'avec_ il désigna leur bas-ventre _. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal,_ puis après une courte pause, il demanda, _tu te sens de continuer ?_

Pour toute réponse elle l'embrassa.

Heureux, il repartit à l'assaut de ses seins qui semblaient la faire tant réagir, il léchait le téton de son sein gauche tandis que sa main s'affairait sur le droit, pinçant le bout durci, le faisant rouler entre ses doigts, et rapidement de timides gémissements féminins résonnèrent dans le dortoir.

Enhardi par sa réaction, il quitta bientôt son sein droit pour aller promener sa main au sud de son corps.

Il caressa le creux de ses reins, frôla ses fesses, s'attarda sur ses cuisses, remonta à ses hanches avant de retourner vers la partie sud de la jeune fille.

Passant un doigt sur la culotte, touchant ses lèvres féminines, il guetta sa réaction, mais elle n'était que gémissements, il y alla alors de ses deux mains pour tenter d'enlever ce bout de tissu devenu gênant, elle le sentit cette fois et se redressa, alors qu'elle avait plongé sa tête contre son cou.

 _\- Il va bien falloir que tu l'enlèves si tu veux que l'on aille au bout,_ lui dit-il gentiment, presque avec amusement

Elle répondit par un grognement, mais se laissa faire, non sans une certaine appréhension qu'elle essaya de lui cacher, son envie de découvrir l'amour avec Sirius dépassant sa peur.

Ils furent bientôt tous les deux nus, et une douce chaleur s'installait dans le dortoir.

Sirius et elle étaient allongés sur le côté, chacun découvrant l'autre intimement, elle le masturbait doucement, jouant en alternance avec ses testicules qu'elle faisait rouler dans leurs sacs et son pénis, caressant le gland rougi de désir où perlait une goutte venant témoigner de son excitation, dont elle se servit pour humidifier le gland et ainsi faciliter ses caresses. Mais plus Sirius la touchait intimement, elle le sentait passer ses doigts dans l'interstice de ses lèvres, s'enhardit à glisser à l'occasion une phalange en elle, prenant un peu de cyprine pour aller toucher son organe de plaisir féminin, plus elle se refermait sur elle-même, et le garçon l'avait lui aussi remarqué, il sentait bien qu'elle était de moins en moins réceptive à ses caresses, devenant silencieuse, presque étrangère à ce qu'il se passait, ce qui le poussa à intervenir :

 _\- Hé chérie, restes avec moi,_ lui dit-il, _ne pars pas dans tes souvenirs_

Elle lui adressa un petit regard triste, et inquiet, il reporta son regard vers son visage

 _\- Tu n'aimes pas ?_ sa voix n'était accusatrice, juste préoccupée

 _\- Je n'y arrive pas Sirius, à aimer ça, mais j'ai envie qu'on aille au bout._

 _\- Si tu n'as pas de plaisir, je ne vois pas l'intérêt_ , fit-il en délaissant son bas-ventre pour caresser maintenant distraitement sa hanche.

Elle posa une main contre son torse et lui répondit avec une certaine assurance :

 _-Je ne pense pas réussir à en avoir, mais je veux que tu continues, parce que même si je n'ai pas de plaisir, cette expérience est déjà aux antipodes de tout ce que j'ai déjà vécu. Ta façon de me toucher, de me regarder, laisse-moi le temps d'apprendre tout ça. Ne me demande pas de te donner ce plaisir que je suis incapable de ressentir, au moins pour le moment, j'ai déjà apprécié ce qu'on a fait, et peut-être qu'à force de temps j'arriverai à ressentir plus. Mais toi Sirius, je sais que tu es fou de désir, et qu'en plus aller au bout nous permettra d'enfin stabiliser le sort, alors je veux bien s'il te plaît que tu ailles au bout, fais-moi l'amour Sirius, fais-le pour nous._

Ses mots renvoyèrent le garçon vers les paroles de son ami Rémus, il en demandait peut-être trop à la jeune fille et tant qu'elle ne souffrait pas de l'acte, alors il ne devait pas s'en vouloir. Elle avait raison, stabiliser le sort serait bénéfique, pour eux, mais surtout pour elle, alors il accepta, même s'il aurait aimé qu'elle prenne vraiment du plaisir, il avait compris qu'à ce stade, elle ne pourrait pas se libérer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Il l'embrassa et doucement lui demanda si elle voulait bien reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée.

C'est avec un demi sourire qu'elle attrapa son sexe pour lui intimer un doucement de va et vient. Il s'occupait lui de ses seins à nouveau, les caressant, jouant avec ses tétons, se délectant des légers gémissements qu'elle poussait.

Ce n'était parce qu'au niveau de son sexe, il ne lui donnerait pas de plaisir qu'il voulait bâcler leur acte, il s'attarda donc à lui donner du plaisir un long moment, alors que la main d'Alexa ne quittait pas son sexe.

Sentant sa verge se durcir à mort de sang et de désir à nouveau, il ne cessait de la regarder. Puis finalement d'un mouvement, il la plaça sous lui, attendit son accord avant de positionner son sexe vers l'antre chaude mais à peine humide de sa femme.

Il poussa doucement contre elle, et finit par réussir à entrer dans ce corps féminin qu'il avait depuis longtemps maintenant désiré. Il veillait à bouger doucement en elle, pour ne pas lui faire mal, laisser le temps à leurs sexes de s'apprivoiser, de laisser le temps à son corps de lui apporter l'humidification nécessaire pour un rapport sans douleur. Et s'il lisait toujours la peur dans les yeux de la jeune fille, il pouvait voir aussi un soupçon de détermination.

Il l'embrassa, il lui chuchotait des mots tendres, réconfortants, et continua sa pénétration donnant des coups de reins qui venaient lui apporter des ondes de plaisir qui se propageaient dans tout son corps.

Elle était venue entourer son cou de ses mains, si elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle vivait, ce n'était pas non plus désagréable. Sirius était doux, ses mouvements tendres, il ne la blessait pas, prenait le temps de lui parler, et ce contexte, elle l'appréciait beaucoup.

Si le plaisir n'était pas physique, il était psychologique, l'émotion balayait tout. Elle voyait, sentait cet homme si doux, si différent. Il était son ange, celui qui l'avait sauvée, de la mort, de la souffrance, de la peur.

Sirius s'arrêtant un instant, ils se regardèrent, il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils savouraient ce moment, mais il savait bien que de son côté à elle le plaisir n'était pas là, ignorant tout de l'émotion si intense qui palpitait en ce moment en sa femme, confiance, tendresse, sécurité...

Il décida de ne pas faire trop durer la chose et en quelques coups de reins se libéra en elle dans un râle de jouissance.

Pour Alexa, la pénétration qu'elle redoutait tant n'avait pas été douloureuse, mais pas agréable non plus, l'important était qu'elle n'en avait pas souffert. Elle aimait regarder son homme prendre du plaisir, grâce à elle. Il y allait avec une telle douceur qu'elle en était émue.

Dès qu'il eût joui, il cala sa tête contre le cou de celle qui était désormais sa femme, restant en elle, savourant ce premier moment d'intimité.

Un halo de lumière les entoura soudain, venant interrompre leur moment, et s'éloigna progressivement d'eux avant de disparaître.

 _\- Tu te sens différente ?_ lui demanda-t-il dès que la lumière disparut

 _\- Non pas spécialement, et toi ?_

Il répondit que lui non plus ne sentait pas de différence, et reprit le sujet principal qui l'intéressait.

 _\- Comment tu te sens ? Tu n'as pas eu mal ?_

 _\- Ce n'était pas douloureux Sirius, merci en tout cas, de ta patience, de tes mots, de tout…_

 _\- Merci à toi ma chérie, c'était vraiment incroyable, j'ai hâte que tu partages ce plaisir avec moi, que je t'amène dans des vallées de plaisir où tu n'as jamais été._

Elle lui sourit, franchement, en retour et ils restèrent enlacés un moment. Sirius s'était allongé près d'elle, la gardant dans ses bras, savourant ce premier câlin post-sexe.

 _\- Tu sais la bonne nouvelle ?_ reprit Sirius au bout d'un moment

La voyant secouer négativement la tête, il répondit :

 _\- Tu vas pouvoir faire de la magie,_ il souriait de toutes ses dents _, il va falloir qu'on t'emmène acheter ta baguette chez Ollivander's._

 _\- Tu penses qu'il n'y aura plus de punitions ?_ s'intéressa la nouvelle Madame Black

 _\- Je crois qu'il y en aura encore, mais tu seras plus libre, et elles découleront de mon attitude maintenant. Déjà je me dis que les punitions gratuites n'auront plus lieu d'être puisque le sort est stabilisé_

Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, préoccupée par quelque chose qui avait attiré son attention

 _\- Sirius, ta main ?_ s'exclama-t-elle soudain

 _ **MAJ 11/10/19 : je vous rappelle que toute review est encouragée, publier une histoire, prendre le temps d'écrire, avoir le courage de vous la présenter etc est un exercice difficile, alors je vous en prie prenez le temps de me laisser un petit mot.**_

 _ **Ça sera grandement apprécié !**_

 _ **Et voilà, sort stabilisé, cela signifie-t-il pour autant la fin des problèmes? Qu'arrive-t-il à la main de Sirius? Avez vous aimé ce premier moment lemon abouti?**_

 _ **Lemon décrit : stop ou encore?**_

 _ **La réaction d'Alexa, celle de Sirius vous paraissent cohérentes?**_

 _ **J'attends tous vos avis, commentaires, critiques, chocolats, jet de tomate pourrie en review ! :)**_

 _ **Amitiés**_

 _ **A bientôt**_

 _ **Lessa ! :)**_


	40. Chapter 40

**MAJ 09/10/19 : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de me communiquer vos ressentis, bien pas bien, vous aimez, n'aimez pas, comment pourquoi, je suis curieuse de tout :) car tout est bon à prendre et se remettre en question est productif !**

 **Je suis en train de reprendre toute cette histoire, c'est long, fastidieux mais il le faut, pour moi, pour vous, pour Alexa, un petit soutien en review fait vraiment du bien !**

 _ **Bonjour à tous, toutes, chers lecteurs.**_

 _ **Je voudrais commencer par m'excuser du retard, j'ai été malade, impossible pour moi de poster avant ! Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, voilà la suite de Tu seras ma femme !**_

 _ **Merci à vous tous de lire ma fic, je suis particulièrement reconnaissante à**_ _ **Kimy25**_ _ **,**_ _ **Seena T**_ _ **et**_ _ **SuperSuperbus**_ _ **pour leurs reviews et leur fidélité à ma fanfic ! Vous êtes en or !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**_

 _ **Allez trêve de blabla je vous laisse découvrir la suite qui n'a que trop tardé à arriver**_

 _ **A tout en bas**_

 _ **Lessa !**_

 **Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, préoccupée par quelque chose qui avait attiré son attention

 _-Sirius, ta main ?_ s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

 **Chapitre 40**

Il regarda aussitôt sa main gauche qu'elle lui désignait et il vit aussitôt quelque chose qui l'interpella : autour de son annulaire, un fin anneau d'or. Pas trop large, disposant de fins dessins d'anneaux entrelacés, il était élégant et masculin. Le symbole physique de leur attachement mutuel. Réalisant que s'il possédait une alliance, Alexa devait en avoir une elle aussi, et il détacha son regard de sa propre main pour s'intéresser à elle.

Il finit par prendre la main gauche de sa femme, et constata qu'elle avait elle aussi désormais une alliance, faite d'or blanc un peu plus fine que la sienne, avec un long trait fin gravé sur la longueur en son milieu. Elle était discrète, belle et délicate, _tout comme ma femme_ , pensa Sirius.

Alors qu'il regardait toujours la bague, il entendit un petit rire, la jeune fille souriait, riait avec émotion en voyant le signe ostentatoire et officiel de leur mariage.

 _\- Alors madame Black, comment vous sentez-vous ?_ fit-il en ne parvenant pas à cacher lui non plus son sourire, la réaction d'Alexa le touchait, il se sentait fier en ce moment d'être son mari.

 _\- J'espère juste être à la hauteur de mon époux,_ répondit-elle tout en humilité.

Et c'est sans plus de mots qu'il l'allongea et l'embrassa en y mettant tout son amour.

Au fond de lui il priait pour que le pire soit derrière eux, et que le sort se montrerait désormais clément.

Ils finirent par s'endormir, enlacés, avec un poids en moins sur leurs jeunes épaules. Et le dimanche matin, quand ils se réveillèrent, ils prirent le temps de s'embrasser, de se câliner chastement avant de sortir du lit.

Alexa s'était inquiétée de l'absence de James et Rémus, mais il la rassura bien vite, lui indiquant qu'ils les retrouveraient très certainement dans la journée.

Mais le garçon était inquiet lui aussi, bien qu'il se doutât que Rémus avait dû aller à l'infirmerie.

Occupant leur fin de matinée à la bibliothèque Sirius avait remarqué qu'Alexa regardait souvent son alliance, jouant avec parfois. Cela l'amusait, et il devait avouer que lui aussi se sentait bizarre avec ce bijou au doigt, symbole physique de l'engagement spirituel qui les liait désormais.

Peu de moments tendres furent échangés entre eux, ce n'était pas une gêne, mais il lui semblait que le sort avait cessé d'agir sur lui, se rapprocher d'elle était désormais une envie, et non plus un besoin, contrairement à hier encore, et il soupira heureux de cela. Leurs rapports se normalisaient, ils allaient pouvoir être plus libres, plus épanouis dans cette relation, enfin il l'espérait.

Vers quatorze heures, après avoir déjeuné, ils rejoignirent leur dortoir et furent heureux de retrouver James et un Rémus en plutôt bon état, évalua rapidement le nouveau marié.

James se leva à leur vue et enlaça Alexa, puis tapota amicalement le dos de Sirius, heureux de se retrouver tous ensemble, les traits encore fatigués de cette trop longue nuit.

La jeune fille voyait l'état de Rémus, il paraissait fatigué, à moitié somnolent appuyé contre sa tête de lit, et tous les trois décidèrent de le laisser se reposer, discutant à voix basse entre eux

\- _Vous êtes revenus il y a longtemps ?_ demanda Sirius de façon détaché, pour ne pas trop attiser la suspicion de sa femme.

 _\- Il y a une heure environ, Rémus a eu besoin de se soigner, alors on est passé à l'infirmerie, et on est remontés après, il somnole depuis,_ répondit alors James en jetant un œil vers le lit où un tas de couvertures laissaient à deviner que quelqu'un était dedans.

 _\- Laissez-le se reposer,_ fit doucement la jeune fille, _il a l'air d'être crevé._

 _\- Tu as raison Alexa._

Ils apprécièrent qu'elle ne les questionne pas plus quant à l'origine et des blessures de Rémus, et à leur fatigue.

Mais alors que les deux garçons allaient pour démarrer une partie de cartes, James vit soudain quelque chose qui le frappa.

Il saisit la main gauche de Sirius et sa mâchoire s'écarta presque à s'en décrocher.

 _\- Sirius,_ dit-il en oubliant de chuchoter, faisant gémir dans son demi-sommeil le loup

 _\- Chut !_ répondit l'interpellé, _ne parle pas si fort, tu vas le réveiller !_

 _\- J'ai de quoi parler fort,_ murmura cette fois James, _c'est quoi ça ?_

Sirius roula des yeux, tandis qu'Alexa eut soudain un regard gêné

\- _On a stabilisé le sort,_ dit simplement Sirius

 _\- Wow_ , fit James qui ne sût soudain plus quoi dire. _Heu bah tant mieux ! Ça va être sûrement plus simple pour vous maintenant. Et les alliances vous les avez eues comment ?_

Il regardait maintenant la main de la jeune fille, constatant à son doigt aussi une fine alliance signe de l'engagement qui reliait maintenant le couple.

 _\- Elles sont apparues toute seule, après_ , répondit Sirius sans lâcher Alexa des yeux, témoin de son malaise, et alla vers elle l'enlacer.

 _\- Et oui James,_ continua-t-il, la jeune fille toujours dans ses bras, _j'espère que le sort va se calmer un peu maintenant._

 _\- Mais attends ça veut dire que tu peux faire de la magie maintenant ?_ réalisa le cerf. _Sirius, vous avez déjà essayé ?_

Il fit non de la tête.

 _\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée,_ parla enfin Alexa, _si jamais le sort…_

 _\- Y'a plus de risque là-dessus ma chérie maintenant_ , dit-il en baissant les yeux vers elle, croisant ainsi son regard, _je t'ai autorisé à faire de la magie, et maintenant que nous sommes stabilisés, le sort te vois comme mon égale, d'ailleurs à ce propos, plus question de marcher derrière moi._ Il pinça doucement sa joue, pour témoigner de sa complicité.

 _\- Oui, tu dois pouvoir faire de la magie maintenant, c'est super génial ça !_ reprit James, sans relever le terme tendre employé par son ami, alors qu'en d'autres circonstances il l'aurait taquiné avec pendant des jours, ni relever le dernier point soulevé par Sirius, cela ne le concernait pas vraiment. Il était toutefois très excité à l'idée de voir la jeune fille pratiquer la magie, et continua:

 _\- Sirius, donne-lui ta baguette_

Elle se recula effrayée, les effets du sort elle ne les connaissait que trop, les redoutait.

 _\- Ecoute,_ fit Sirius qui avait à cœur de la rassurer, _je t'autorise à pratiquer la magie, totalement, même en mon absence. Ainsi qu'à voler sur un balai, et faire tout ce qu'une sorcière peut habituellement faire. Je t'en redonne le droit et ça pour toujours._

Heureuse des mots qu'elle entendit prononcer, elle l'enlaça et chercha ses lèvres, il l'embrassa doucement avec amour, faisant s'unir leurs bouches, embrassant délicatement les lèvres de celle qu'il pouvait désormais officiellement appeler sa femme.

Un raclement gêné se fit discrètement entendre et ils se séparèrent, en se souriant.

 _\- Tiens ma belle, prends_

Il lui tendit sa baguette qu'il venait de sortir de la poche de son uniforme, qu'elle saisit du bout des doigts.

Elle la plaça correctement dans sa main sous les conseils avisés de Sirius et James.

 _\- Relance le sort que t'avait montré Lily, chérie_ , dit Sirius, _Avis, ok ? Tu te souviens du mouvement ?_

Elle fit rapidement oui de la tête.

Se concentrant sur le mouvement à faire, elle exécuta le sort et une flopée de petits oiseaux jaunes piaillant sortirent de la baguette.

Quand ils disparurent, Alexa se figea, dans l'attente d'une punition, qui ne vint jamais.

 _\- Yeah, sorcière, bravo !_ s'exclama James, oubliant encore de chuchoter, réveillant définitivement un Rémus qui tenta d'émerger pour comprendre pourquoi son ami avait crié.

En voyant la baguette de Sirius dans la main d'Alexa, il comprit de suite, et se leva, non sans difficulté, encore douloureux de la nuit dernière malgré les multiples potions données par l'infirmière.

Sirius lui avait enlacé Alexa, fier et heureux à la fois.

 _\- Recommence, vas-y._

Elle s'exécuta à nouveau, relançant le sort sous trois paires d'yeux attentifs et heureux.

Le sort jaillit, les oiseaux sortirent, et tous commentèrent l'exploit de cette jeune fille découvrant l'éventail de possibilités qui s'ouvrait maintenant à elle.

Sirius était heureux, sa femme recouvrait un peu de liberté, en cours elle allait pouvoir allier la théorie et la pratique. Oui sauf qu'elle n'avait pas de baguette.

 _\- Mince,_ dit-il, Alexa chérie, _il te faut une baguette rapidement maintenant. Je t'ai dit qu'on irait chez Ollivander's !_

 _\- Peut-être que tu peux demander l'autorisation d'aller chez Ollivander's mardi après-midi, vu qu'on n'a pas cours ?_ dit Rémus, qui avait totalement émergé sous la magie réussie d'Alexa.

 _\- Ce n'est pas bête ça Lunard ! Je vais aller demander ça à McGonagall quand on ira dîner. Je pensais devoir attendre samedi, mais ça va lui faire loin la pauvre,_ répondit-il à Rémus _. Au fait ça va toi ?_ s'inquiéta-t-il

 _\- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas, je suis un vieux loup de mer moi !_

Particulièrement heureux, Sirius fut sur un petit nuage tout au long de la soirée. Alexa n'avait pas voulu lui rendre sa baguette, et ce fût en résolvant ce problème à coup de chatouilles qu'il la récupéra. Il avait vite découvert qu'elle était très craintive au niveau des côtes et du cou, et garda en mémoire cette botte secrète pour d'autres occasions qui lui permettraient peut-être un nouveau rapprochement intime.

Au dîner, il obtint l'autorisation de leur directrice de maison d'aller effectivement chercher une baguette pour Alexa, avec elle au chemin de traverse, mais elle ne leur laissait que quatre heures de libre.

Cela lui convenait, il aurait le temps de faire découvrir à sa femme quelques boutiques, bémol elle n'avait pas autorisé James et Rémus de les accompagner, mais si Sirius était honnête avec lui-même, il était heureux de passer ce moment seul avec sa nouvelle femme.

Il fut cependant gêné car lorsqu'il s'était approché de la table professorale l'ensemble du corps enseignant ou presque avait tenu à le féliciter d'avoir enfin stabiliser le sort, Dumbledore l'avait assuré que c'était vraiment un mal pour un bien de l'avoir fait, et que lui et tous les enseignants n'avaient pas abandonné l'idée de trouver un jour une solution pour les sortir de là.

Sirius se demanda s'il en avait vraiment envie, mais si dit qu'après tout, rien ne l'empêchait de demander officiellement et librement sa femme en mariage, le sort annulé, s'il pouvait l'être.

Il était heureux qu'Alexa n'ait pas entendu tous les compliments soulagés des professeurs, quant au fait qu'ils aient consommé. Elle était restée quelques pas derrière lui pendant qu'il leur parlait. Mais sa bague les avait vite mis au courant du changement de situation.

La nuit se passa bien, les rideaux fermés sur le nouveau couple, enlacés, Sirius en boxer, Alexa en pyjama, rien à part quelques caresses chastes entre eux, avant de dormir.

Sirius savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas aller non plus vite, le fait qu'ils aient couché ensemble une première fois ne signifiait pas que les traumatismes de la jeune fille étaient définitivement derrière elle.

Le lundi matin, ils se réveillèrent pour aller en cours, et la première chose que vit Sirius dans le dortoir fût Rémus avalant quelques potions.

Il s'approcha de lui et discrètement lui demanda :

 _\- Hé Rémus, tout va bien ?_

L'autre finit d'avaler sa potion régénérante, et répondit sur le même ton à Sirius. Rémus voyait qu'il était inquiet, et qu'on ne pouvait rien cacher au chien.

 _\- Ça va aller Sirius, j'ai juste besoin de me soigner quelques jours, rien de plus grave que la normale._

 _\- Tu es blessé quelque part ?_

 _\- J'ai réouvert la blessure à la cuisse,_ dit-il platement _, tu sais celle que je m'étais fait avec vous en juin_

 _\- Quoi ? Fais voir,_ répondit aussitôt le jeune Black, en tendant la main vers Rémus.

Sirius s'inquiéta particulièrement aux mots de Rémus, avant les grandes vacances le loup s'était attaqué lui-même, mordant et transperçant sa cuisse pendant un moment où James et Sirius jouaient entre eux, Madame Pomfresh avait refermé sans trop de peine la blessure, mais la transformation en loup, et les attaques de loup contre lui-même hier avaient apparemment réouvert cette blessure qui l'avait déjà bien fait souffrir la dernière fois.

 _\- Sirius non ! Pomfresh a déjà regardé et refermé la plaie, mais ça a bien saigné, faut juste que je prenne des potions quelques jours_

 _\- Merde Rémus, c'est ma faute, pardon encore de pas avoir été là._

 _\- T'inquiète, je te l'ai déjà dit. Arrête de t'en vouloir !_

Et il enlaça son ami.

Penaud, mais rassuré, Sirius rejoint Alexa dans la salle de bains, pour se préparer pour les cours.

Ils avaient un cours de potions en commun avec les Serpentards, les début et fin de semaine étant particulièrement redoutés pours les Gryffondors de sixième année, mais cela leur permettait de ne quasi plus les croiser ensuite du reste de la semaine. Un mal pour un bien.

En la voyant, nue devant la baignoire s'essuyant, il sentit une bouffée de désir monter en lui.

S'approchant d'elle, il la saisit par les hanches, la tenant dos à elle et entreprit d'embrasser son épaule.

 _\- Sirius, que fais-tu ?_ demanda-t-elle doucement en se figeant

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il répondit tout contre sa peau

 _\- Je t'embrasse ma chérie, ça te gêne ?_

 _\- Un peu oui, et les garçons vont avoir besoin de la salle de bains._

 _\- J'ai envie de toi_ , dit-il tout bas.

Mais comme elle ne répondit pas, il ne sût pas si elle l'avait entendu ou non.

Et avec un dernier baiser dans son cou, il la laissa tranquille, se détourna d'elle en allant vers le lavabo pour se raser.

Elle s'habilla, revêtant avec plaisir l'uniforme de Poudlard au blason rouge et or.

Ceci fait, elle s'approcha de son époux, l'enlaçant à son tour, et murmura :

 _\- Pardon Sirius._

Il avait senti le regret et la peine dans sa voix, et après avoir essuyé son visage, se retourna vers elle.

Joignant leurs mains, il lui dit tendrement :

 _\- Pardon de quoi mon cœur ? Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir, et je ne t'en veux pas. J'avais besoin d'un moment tendresse._

 _\- On l'aurait fait tu n'aurais pas dit non,_ objecta-t-elle les yeux baissés

 _-Alexa,_ il raffermit sa prise sur ses mains, _bien sûr que j'aurais aimé si tu avais voulu. Mais tu ne veux pas, donc des câlins me suffisent amplement. Comprends que je ne veux du sexe avec toi que si tu le veux aussi. Cesse de culpabiliser, je n'attends que ton bonheur._

Et pour finir, il l'embrassa, capturant avec amour ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce que des coups tonitruants se firent entendre.

C'était James, las d'attendre l'accès à la salle de bain.

 _\- Oh, je voudrais bien me préparer aussi,_ entendirent-ils

 _\- James, enfin laisse leur un peu d'intimité_

 _\- Il est presque sept heures trente et j'ai faim_ , répondit le cerf à Lunard.

 _\- On sort James, ne défonce pas la porte_ , répondit amusé Sirius, en prenant Alexa par la main, _viens sortons vite avant de nous retrouver avec une porte sur la tête._

Et c'est souriant qu'ils cédèrent la place à James.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils n'oseront rien te faire aujourd'hui chérie, je serai là._

Alexa était nerveuse tandis qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner avant d'aller en cours, elle craignait de se retrouver à nouveau face aux Serpentards, mais alors que les garçons tachaient de la rassurer, le courrier arriva.

Et Sirius vit un immense hibou noir foncer droit vers lui.

 _\- Oh non,_ murmura-t-il, avant que le volatile ne lâche à quelques centimètres de son bol plein de céréales un courrier reconnaissable entre tous, noir, avec le sceau de la maison des Black.

Avec angoisse il se saisit de l'enveloppe, sous le regard nerveux de tous ses amis, et de sa femme.

Une lettre calligraphiée se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il reconnut sans peine l'écriture très aristocratique de son père.

Il lut à voix basse pour la faire partager à son petit groupe :

 **Mon fils,**

 **J'ai reçu un faire-part de mariage hier soir, ton faire part de mariage.**

 **Je trouvais cela étonnant de ne pas avoir reçu de lettre de condoléances du directeur avant, m'informant de ton décès, suite à ton refus de te plier au sort.**

 **Ce que j'aurais naturellement cru venant de toi, et crois moi j'aurais vite séché mes larmes.**

 **Dommage, mais je vois là le signe que tu te fais donc moins bête que ce que j'aurais pensé de toi.**

 **Te voilà donc marié, j'espère que tu feras enfin honneur à ta famille, au sang qui coule dans tes veines, en te comportant en homme.**

 **Être époux exige des concessions, demande de la réflexion, implique de la maturité.**

 **Tant de choses qu'il te faut désormais maîtriser. Et si tu n'y parviens pas, je sais que le sort saura te remettre dans le droit chemin, en lui infligeant le sort qu'elle mérite pour ton attitude.**

 **A toi de voir, préfères-tu continuer tes bêtises ? Ou bien décideras-tu d'emprunter le droit chemin ?**

 **Je dois dire que depuis que je vous ai liés, je n'ai plus reçu aucun courrier de ton directeur, dois-je y voir là le signe que tu as déjà pris ta décision quant à la conduite à tenir ?**

 **Je sais qu'en ce moment tu m'en veux, mais tu me connais Sirius, que ne ferais-je pas pour défendre la noble et très ancienne maison des Black, qui me tient bien plus à cœur que toi, ce Gryffondor ingrat qui me sert de fils.**

 **Ton paternel, Orion Black.**

 _\- Bah dis donc,_ siffla James, _charmant ton père,_ _un vrai petit fils de…_

 _\- James !_ le coupa sèchement Rémus, _Sirius ça va ?_

Celui-ci s'était renfrogné, avait repris la main de sa femme, tandis que de son autre main, il avait chiffonné la lettre de façon à pouvoir la fourrer dans sa poche

 _\- Ça va,_ grogna-t-il, _venant de lui je ne m'attendais à rien d'autre. Poétique sa façon de me dire qu'il aurait préféré me savoir mort,_ finit-il avec amertume.

Aucun de ses amis ne répondirent, se contentant de pincer les lèvres et de le regarder avec pitié.

 _\- Allez, on va être en retard en cours._

Et disant cela, Sirius se leva, abandonnant une assiette encore pleine, preuve de sa contrariété.

Alexa le suivit. Elle avait mal pour lui des mots que son père lui avait écrits, mais était gênée de dire quoi que ce soit, elle lui offrit donc sa présence en réconfort, et bien qu'il ne le manifesta pas, habitué à se replier sur lui-même dans ce genre de cas pour évacuer sa colère et son ressentiment, Sirius apprécia de sentir sa main chercher la sienne, en marchant à ses côtés.

Sans un mot les deux autres le suivirent, mais Rémus s'approcha de lui, en lui murmurant doucement :

 _\- N'y apporte que l'intérêt que ce courrier mérite, Sirius, c'est-à-dire aucun. Tu sais comment est ton père, ce n'est malheureusement pas nouveau pour toi…_

 _\- Je sais, c'est juste que chaque fois que je me dis qu'il ne pouvait pas faire pire, il trouve le moyen d'y arriver,_ répondit le garçon les dents serrées.

 _\- Je suis vraiment désolée,_ fit Alexa, se tournant vers lui.

Elle posa une main douce sur sa joue, en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il sentait le froid de son alliance contre sa peau, contrastant avec la chaleur de sa main.

Il s'y frotta doucement contre, y trouvant du réconfort, retrouvant la paix dans son esprit. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur l'amour de son père, mais qu'il avait l'amour d'une femme, et celui intangible de ses amis, il se considérait là chanceux.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas chérie, toi tu n'y es pour rien. Pardon les gars, je suis un peu secoué._

Rémus balaya ses excuses inutiles de la main, tandis que James dit :

 _\- Mais non, on comprend tout à fait, ne te fais pas de bile, tout roule Sirius._

Sentant le soutien de ses amis, Sirius chassa les sombres idées qui lui avaient parasité le cerveau, et tâcha de retrouver entièrement sa bonne humeur.

 _\- Prête à faire ta propre potion aujourd'hui ma belle ?_ reprit Sirius en regardant Alexa

Elle lui répondit, particulièrement excitée que oui, et tous chassèrent le triste événement ayant marqué leur petit-déjeuner ayant maintenant en tête le cours qui s'annonçait intéressant avec la participation active de la jeune fille.

 **MAJ 04/11/19 : je vous rappelle que toute review est encouragée, publier une histoire, prendre le temps d'écrire, avoir le courage de vous la présenter etc est un exercice difficile, alors je vous en prie prenez le temps de me laisser un petit mot.**

 **Ça sera grandement apprécié !**

 _ **Les choses avancent doucement, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il n'y a qu'un moyen de me le faire savoir : review ! ne faîtes pas les timides, je ne mange personne !**_

 _ **Amitiés, et à bientôt**_

 _ **Lessa !**_


	41. Chapter 41

**_Hello tout le monde, je sais j'ai posté y'a pas longtemps, mais j'avais envie de vous faire plaisir_**

 ** _Ha et sachez que pour personne qui m'aura laissé une review (pour les membres de FF) j'offre un indice concernant la fin de chapitre en message privé, et oui je suis comme ça, profitez, c'est gratuit ! ;)_**

 ** _Mais pour ça, ha bah faut reviewer, soyez pas timides ;)_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !_**

 ** _Allez je blablate pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir ce dernier chapitre_**

 ** _A tout en bas_**

 ** _Lessa !_**

* * *

 **[Elle lui répondit, particulièrement excitée que oui, et tous chassèrent le triste événement ayant marqué leur petit-déjeuner ayant maintenant en tête le cours qui s'annonçait intéressant avec la participation active de la jeune fille.]**

 **Chapitre 41**

Depuis qu'elle participait aux cours, elle n'avait jamais participé activement à la fabrication des potions, se contentant d'indiquer la marche à suivre, et de regarder les autres faire.

Elle avait trop peur du sort, mais maintenant que Sirius l'avait autorisée à pratiquer la magie, qu'elle avait pu en faire sans être punie, elle avait plus que hâte de se mettre à la pratique, et de se lancer dans l'élaboration de sa première potion.

Le groupe des maraudeurs entrèrent en dernier dans la salle, se tenant à bonne distance de la salle de classe avant le début de son cours, afin d'éviter un maximum la confrontation avec les des Serpentards.

Tandis qu'ils s'installaient au fond, le professeur afficha la potion contre les brûlures de troisième degré au tableau. James soupira, cette potion était réputée rude, et complexe.

Lui qui était fatigué, cela s'annonçait mal en matière de réussite de potion, il regarda rapidement Rémus, qui semblait lui aussi tout autant désespéré. Ce qui le fit malgré lui sourire. De complicité, d'affection, pour son ami.

Et pour difficile réalisation, ils avaient l'autorisation tous de travailler en groupe de deux ou trois. Naturellement les maraudeurs se mirent ensemble, mais Sirius ne voulait pas laisser sa jeune épouse, seule, et il savait que commencer par ce style de potion l'entraînerait à coup sûr sur un échec. Il eut donc une idée qu'il voulait partager avec son professeur.

Profitant que leur enseignant passe près d'eux, Sirius qui ne voulait pas qu'Alexa se sente exclue de ce cours, lui demanda, lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait désormais réellement participer au cours, s'il était possible de la laisser réaliser, seule, une potion de première ou deuxième année, de façon à la laisser se faire la main.

Le professeur enchanté à cette idée proposa à la jeune fille de réaliser une potion d'amnésie, qui était l'une des premières potions enseignées aux jeunes élèves de Poudlard.

Anxieuse et excitée, elle accepta vite, allant se chercher un chaudron dans l'armoire derrière eux ainsi que le matériel et les ingrédients nécessaires à l'élaboration de sa potion. Entre temps le professeur avait disposé à sa place un manuel de première année, ouvert à la bonne page, et lui indiqua le point de départ, lui donnant quelques conseils, et techniques.

Elle était ravie, elle réalisait sa première potion et avait cœur de la réussir.

Sirius, bien qu'occupé à la préparation de sa propre potion avec les maraudeurs, ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui donner un coup de main à l'occasion, mais il trouvait qu'en réalité, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Si quelques Serpentards tâchèrent de les déconcentrer, ils apprécièrent que Nott les ignore, les quelques perturbateurs perdirent des points, James Sirius et Rémus avancèrent leur potion, et bien qu'elle n'eût pas atteint la couleur doré symbole de sa perfection, elle n'avait rien d'honteux, étant même plutôt réussie.

Le professeur les félicita d'ailleurs pour leur précision et leur concentration durant tout le cours, et tandis que les élèves quittaient la classe, il revint vers eux, et se pencha avec attention sur le chaudron d'Alexa.

 _-Mhum, pas mal Madame Black_

Il plongea une pipette en verre dedans qu'il examina de plus près, à la lumière du jour qui filtrait par les fenêtres.

 _-Sûrement l'une des meilleures qu'il ait été préparé cette année, félicitations, cinq points pour Gryffondor !_

Sirius se gratta la gorge, et dit gêné :

 _-Heu, monsieur, sauf votre respect, elle est la pupille de Gryffondor, pas son élève, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle puisse recevoir des points_

Le professeur balaya tout cela de la main dans un geste grandiloquent

 _-Elle fait partie de Gryffondor, qu'importe sa manière d'y appartenir, et elle a rendu parfaitement un devoir demandé, ces points sont donc largement mérités._

Tout sourire, les maraudeurs et Alexa quittèrent donc la salle de cours, et se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours qui avait lieu en lisière de la forêt interdite.

 _-Bravo ma chérie, je suis vraiment très fier de toi,_ la félicita Sirius en chemin

 _-Et en plus quasiment sans aide, ou pour des broutilles,_ souligna Rémus

 _-Le professeur été littéralement ravi de ta potion, miss, je suis même sûr qu'il a dû en garder un peu pour la montrer à McGonagall,_ ajouta James

 _-Merci Sirius, merci les garçons._

Alexa était ravie, elle avait réussi sa première potion, fait gagner des points à la maison à laquelle elle appartenait, et Sirius était fier d'elle. Cette journée n'était que bonnes nouvelles, et elle priait pour que cela dure.

Et c'est effectivement ce qui se passa, car la journée continua sans accroc.

Ils eurent même le plaisir de recevoir la visite de leur directrice de maison qui avait constaté non sans un réel plaisir qu'Alexa avait gagné ses premiers points grâce à sa potion réussie.

Gênée de recevoir les félicitations ainsi dans la salle commune devant les élèves, la jeune fille sentit toutefois une certaine fierté émerger en elle.

La soirée se déroula tout aussi parfaitement que la journée, et lorsqu'ils se mirent au lit, Alexa et Sirius s'endormirent totalement enlacés.

Le lendemain, après leur cours de métamorphose avec les Serdaigles, Sirius et Alexa partirent directement pour le chemin de traverse, le garçon avait en effet décidé qu'il l'emmènerait déjeuner sur l'un des nombreux restaurants de la zone commerciale, plutôt que de déjeuner dans la grande salle.

Saluant leurs amis, ils prirent une cheminée que McGonagall les avait autorisés à emprunter, et arrivèrent sans encombre là où ils devaient passer leur après-midi.

Ils atterrirent près de l'entrée du chemin de traverse, de suite pris au milieu d'une modeste foule en ce jour de semaine.

Alexa avait des yeux émerveillés, elle regardait tout, partout, avide de tout voir, tout connaître. Mais elle était surtout excitée de savoir que d'ici quelques heures, elle aurait sa première baguette magique.

 _-Je te propose qu'on aille déjà manger,_ proposa Sirius en prenant sa main, l'entraînant vers l'allée consacrée à la restauration.

Il sentait bien bon dans cette petite ruelle adjacente à la rue principale, plus calme que le reste du chemin de traverse, malgré l'heure qui se prêtait au repas.

Ensemble ils regardèrent les différents menus affichés sur les vitrines des restaurants, hors de question de s'installer en terrasse, le temps pouvait se prêter à la promenade mais pas aux repas en extérieur.

D'un commun accord, ils finirent par rentrer dans une petite échoppe, qui ne payait pas de mine, mais promettait les meilleurs tartes à la citrouille du pays.

Rapidement installés près d'une fenêtre, ils apprécièrent la gentillesse de la serveuse qui leur offrit deux bièraubeurres, ravie devant leur statut de jeunes mariés.

Ils commandèrent un pâté de viande ainsi que des chaussons au poulet.

Alexa avait retrouvé de l'appétit depuis un moment, ce qui lui avait permis de se remplumer quelque peu et à Sirius de lui faire découvrir plein de nouvelles saveurs, dont elle avait été trop longtemps privée.

Picorant dans leur assiette, non sans discuter joyeusement, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lier leurs mains dès qu'ils le pouvaient tout le long du repas.

En dessert, ils prirent évidemment la fameuse tarte à la citrouille, et même Sirius en fin connaisseur dût reconnaître qu'elle était particulièrement bonne.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant après que Sirius eut payé, et s'en allèrent en premier chez Ollivander's, il avait hâte de voir sa femme dotée enfin d'une baguette, comme toute sorcière digne.

Arrivée chez l'illustre marchand, Alexa fût de suite intimidée et elle se plaça instinctivement derrière Sirius qui sourit doucement.

Des rayonnages immenses poussiéreux, en bois, longeait l'immensité de la boutique, des échelles y étaient accrochées mais paraissaient toutes si vieilles, si instables qu'elle n'aurait osé s'y aventurer dessus.

Alors que Sirius venait d'appuyer sur la petite cloche permettant au propriétaire de la boutique de savoir qu'un client l'attendait, quelques secondes après, un quasi vieillard arrivât vers eux du fond de la boutique, émergeant de la pénombre qui y régnait.

Il portait un vieux costume émacié, un chapeau aussi fatigué que lui, et marchait vers eux avec des petits pas rapides, peut-être trop énergiques pour son âge.

 _-Madame Black,_ dit-il aussitôt qu'il aperçut les visiteurs, _je suis ravi de vous voir, le professeur Dumbledore m'avait averti il y a quelques temps que je ne devrais pas tarder à vous voir, vous ainsi que votre époux, bonjour Monsieur Black,_ fit le vendeur à Sirius, avec une légère révérence

Gêné, il coupa le marchand de baguette :

 _-Nous sommes venus pour une baguette, Monsieur Ollivander's_

 _-Oui, oui, évidemment,_ fit celui-ci rapidement, _évidemment, pourquoi d'autre sinon ? Alors voyons voir, voulez-vous bien m'indiquer chère Madame Black votre main forte s'il vous plaît ?_

 _-Oh, heu,_ répondit Alexa mal à l'aise avec le ton de l'homme trop révérencieux pour elle, _je suis droitière Monsieur_

 _-Bien, très bien,_ murmura-t-il pour lui-même, avant de prendre nombre de mesures, allant de l'écart de ses yeux, à la longueur de son mollet, en passant par sa largeur d'épaules.

Sirius qui voyait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec les manipulations que faisait l'homme lui prit tendrement la main, la regardant avec amour.

Elle se rassura et laissa terminer le vendeur qui nota précieusement toutes les mesures dans un petit carnet gris à l'aide d'une plume à papote, grise et tremblotante, paraissant aussi vieille que l'homme à qui elle appartenait.

 _-Alors Madame Black, tenez, essayez celle-ci, bois de hêtre, vingt-neuf centimètres, corne de basilic, légèrement flexible_

Alexa se sentit de suite gênée avec cette baguette, et le sortilège de feu qui quitta celle-ci sans qu'elle n'ait fait le moindre mouvement renforça cette impression.

 _-Bien, essayons alors autre chose,_ dit le vendeur avec légèreté, après avoir éteint le feu qui s'était attaqué à son pot de fleurs ornant l'entrée. _Bois de séquoia, trente centimètres, moustache de troll, très rigide_

Même ressenti, cette baguette ne lui convenait pas, elle tenta malgré tout un sort, mais rien du tout ne se passa.

Elle rendit alors rapidement la baguette au vendeur, qui partit dans l'arrière-boutique et revint vers elle après avoir fouillé quelques minutes dans l'une des nombreuses étagères que son magasin regorgeait

Il retourna vers Alexa avec une toute petite boîte, blanche nacrée, et sortit une petite, mais jolie, baguette, de couleur claire.

 _-Prenez celle-ci Madame Black, bois de sorbier, crin de sombral, vingt-deux centimètres, très souple_

Dès qu'elle l'eût prise dans la main, Alexa se sentit immédiatement bien, totalement complète, encore plus que lorsqu'elle avait manipulé la baguette de Sirius. Cette baguette était faite pour être sienne.

Elle sourit doucement, tandis qu'elle appréciait la douce chaleur qui se répandait en elle, semblant provenir de la baguette, puisque venant de sa paume pour irradier jusque dans son corps tout entier.

 _-Eh bien voilà,_ dit simplement le vendeur _, je pense que cette baguette vous apportera beaucoup, à vous qui avez tant vécu,_ finit-il tristement.

 _-Comment ?..._ commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par Sirius qui venait de l'enlacer par derrière

 _-La baguette choisit son sorcier, ma chérie, ce n'est pas un hasard si c'est celle-ci qui te convient_

 _-Votre époux a entièrement raison,_ reprit le vendeur, _une petite baguette est le signe de votre manque de confiance en vous, le crin de sombral témoignent largement des épreuves que vous avez dû traverser, et son bois de sorbier témoigne de la pureté, de la bonté de votre cœur, et vous assurera des sorts de protection efficaces, gardez la sur vous non, ne la rangez pas,_ ajouta-t-il alors que la jeune fille allait replacer sa baguette dans son écrin de velours noir, _sa place est auprès de vous maintenant, cet écrin n'a plus de raison d'être,_ termina-t-il sur un ton songeur avant de le faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette.

 _-Regarde chérie, mets-la là,_ Sirius indiqua à Alexa une poche longue et large de quelques centimètres à l'intérieur de son uniforme de Poudlard, qu'elle n'avait jusqu'ici jamais remarqué.

 _-Comme ça tu l'aurais toujours à portée de main !_ finit-il de dire en la voyant s'exécuter.

Il paya les 28 gallions et 30 noises à Ollivander's et ils quittèrent la boutique.

Le temps s'était dégagé et ils profitèrent de cela pour flâner un peu dehors.

Sirius ne pût s'empêcher de lorgner les nouveautés exposées dans la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch, puis passèrent devant la boutique de Florian Fortarôme où ils ne résistèrent pas, malgré les températures automnales à prendre une boule de glace chacun, qui avait la propriété de ne pas fondre, fraise-beurre de cacahuètes pour Alexa, et à la mélasse pour Sirius

Dégustant leurs douceurs, ils s'arrêtèrent un moment sur la Ménagerie Magique, Alexa ne décollait pas les yeux des diverses créatures qui étaient à la vente, mais chemin faisant ils quittèrent la devanture de la boutique pour se diriger vers les des nombreux marchands ambulants proposant divers babioles toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres, à des prix attractifs , et leurs pas les menèrent chez Scribbulus Everchanging Inks où Sirius voulait refaire le plein de parchemins et acheter du matériel flambant neuf à sa femme pour qu'elle suive ses cours correctement.

 _-Tu n'as pas à dépenser autant pour moi,_ gémit-elle, gênée de tout l'argent que Sirius dépensait alors qu'il était occupé à payer à la caisse de la boutique.

 _-On en a déjà parlé ma belle, cela ne me gêne pas, loin de là, et tu as besoin de tout ça, comment voleras-tu la place de première à Lily sinon, et tu oublies aussi que Salvae Mariae exige que je t'entretienne,_ dit-il avec un large sourire, comme s'il était juste heureux de cette partie du sort.

Sorti de la boutique, la bourse plus légère, il s'adressa à Alexa :

 _-Tiens, prends ta baguette ma belle, lance-moi un sortilège de ratinage sur tout ça et partons !_

 _-Quoi ? Mais comment veux-tu que je fasse ça,_ lui demanda-t-elle.

Il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui demander ça, et si elle ratait ? Elle serait la risée de tous, au milieu de tous ces sorciers expérimentés

 _-Allons chérie, tu m'as déjà vu faire. Tu fais un V ave ta baguette en disant « Reducio », insiste bien sur la deuxième syllabe ok ? Vas-y, tu peux le faire,_ dit-il en lui embrassant délicatement le front.

Il voulait qu'elle prenne confiance en elle, en ses pouvoirs, mais surtout en ses droits, elle était sorcière, apparemment douée, alors elle utiliserait la magie, puisque maintenant elle le pouvait.

Il la regardait, elle était nerveuse, il lui murmura doucement :

 _-Oublie le monde qui t'entoure, pense à ton sort, au geste que tu dois appliquer, et à l'effet que tu veux obtenir, on veut réduire ces sacs pour les mettre dans notre poche, tu connais la formule tu as ta baguette, il n'y a plus qu'à, tu peux le faire chérie._

Elle prit sa baguette, ressentant à nouveau cette douce chaleur, se concentra et visant les sacs murmura le sort en appliquant le geste.

Les sacs remuèrent dans les mains de Sirius mais leur taille ne changea pas.

- _Recommence ma belle, tu peux le faire,_ l'encouragea Sirius, _mais dis le sort plus fort, commande à ta baguette, laisse la magie t'imprégner !_

Alors elle inspira profondément, et relança le sort, en prononçant d'une voix forte et clair l'incantation

 _-Reducio !_

Les sacs aussitôt virent leur taille réduite de plus de la moitié, réduisant ainsi considérablement leur poids.

 _-Pas mal,_ s'exclama Sirius, _bravo ma chérie, tu vois tu as réussi_

 _-Mais ils ne rentreront pas dans nos poches là,_ objecta-t-elle en grimaçant.

 _-Oui mais tu as au moins réduit leur taille. Pour une première fois c'est vraiment pas mal du tout, on ne va pas se la jouer perfectionniste hein ! Ce que tu as réussi à faire c'est déjà très bien,_ la rassura-t-il, sincère

Il finit de réduire à la taille souhaitée les sacs et ils partirent, ils devaient rentrer d'ici une heure, ce qui leur laisser le temps de passer à Gringotts

En chemin, il lui expliqua :

 _-Ta baguette et toi il faut que vous appreniez à vous connaître, que vous vous fassiez confiance, que vous travailliez de concert. Vous maîtriserez mieux les sorts quand un véritable lien sera créé entre vous, donne-toi du temps pour apprendre à manipuler ta baguette et à vous faire confiance, tout ira bien ensuite ma chérie. On est tous passés par là, sauf que nous on avait onze ans, et moi-même il m'a fallu au moins une semaine pour réussir parfaitement mes premiers sorts du premier coup, donne-toi le temps, tu en es largement capable !_

Alors qu'ils revenaient de Gringotts, où Sirius avait retiré une centaine de gallions, histoire d'avoir un peu de monnaie sur lui pour leurs prochaines sorties, un mouvement attira l'attention d'Alexa, qui regarda sur sa gauche.

Un vent de panique souffla alors en elle, balayant tout sur son passage. Son souffle s'arrêta, elle se figea, les yeux fixés.

La sentant instable dans ses bras, Sirius tourna le regard vers elle. Il la trouva soudainement pâle, mal à l'aise, comme si elle se retenait de partir en courant loin d'ici, ses yeux arrêtés vers le pire quartier que connaisse le chemin de traverse, l'allée des embrumes.

 _-Alexa,_ l'interpella-t-il, _que t'arrive-t-il ma belle ? Alexa,_ insista-t-il sous son silence, la prenant par les épaules.

 _-Je, je connais cet endroit,_ bredouilla-t-elle

 _-Quoi ? l'allée des embrumes ? Tu y es déjà allée ?_ s'étonna-t-il, en ouvrant de grands yeux

Endroit empli de magie noire, mal famé, mal réputé, les sorciers qui fréquentaient cet endroit n'étaient eux-mêmes pas des gens fréquentables.

 _-Quand chérie ? Alexa, parle moi !_

Mais elle s'effondra contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son torse, tremblante.

Il l'attira loin de cet endroit qui manifestement ne lui rappelait pas de bons souvenirs.

L'installant sur la terrasse du glacier, il la laissa deux minutes le temps d'aller chercher un verre d'eau et le lui tendit.

 _-Je crois que j'ai vécu là-bas, pendant un temps,_ dit-elle atone.

Sirius savait que quelques habitations existaient au fond de la cour, des on-dit, des bruits de couloirs relayaient régulièrement cette information.

 _-Tu en es sûre ? Quand ? Avec un ancien maître ? C'est ici que mon père t'a trouvée ?_ s'intéressa-t-il, curieux de connaître ce qui l'avait traumatisée ainsi.

Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle n'était pas prête aux questions, à nouveau enfermée dans ce monde de terreur qu'elle n'avait que trop côtoyé.

La harceler de questions faisait monter son angoisse, moins elle répondait, plus il se sentait impuissant et s'agaçait.

Voyant que la situation était bloquée, il prit la décision de leur laisser quelques minutes de répit, à elle pour se remettre, à lui pour se calmer. Ses vieilles habitudes, il le sentait, revenaient au galop, et il n'aimait pas ça, elle avait besoin de douceur, et de patience, mais la voir dans ce tel état de panique effrayait Sirius qui se sentant impuissant et s'énervait.

Il finit donc par la laisser quelques longues minutes seule, non sans prévenir la jeune vendeuse de jeter un œil sur elle le temps qu'il revienne, ce qu'elle accepta en lui lançant un regard enjôleur, que Sirius ne remarqua même pas.

Alexa ne lui en voulut pas de le voir partir. Tout s'agitait dans sa tête, ce monde qu'elle pensait si loin d'elle désormais se rappelait à elle de façon brutale. Elle ne voulait pas repenser à sa vie d'avant, quand elle n'avait aucun droit, que des devoirs, être esclave, obéir ou être punie….

Elle était certaine que si elle était restée quelques minutes de plus là-bas, elle aurait reconnu au moins un homme ou deux de son ancien univers.

Elle ne voulait pas les revoir, ils lui avaient fait trop de mal, maintenant elle avait Sirius, cet homme bon, doux, et patient.

Oui mais là il était parti, sans doute l'avait-elle énervé de ne pas répondre à ses questions, mais elle ne voulait pas, non, ne pouvait pas lui raconter, les souvenirs qu'elle avait vécus là-bas faisaient partie des pires, de ceux où elle avait vécu surement les pires horreurs, les pires humiliations, excepté celles d'avec le père de Sirius.

Elle ne voulait pas y repenser, pas là, pas aujourd'hui où la douceur régnait, mais trop tard, les souvenirs étaient déjà là, la tétanisant, la replongeant dans l'enfer des viols, des maltraitances, des abus divers.

Machinalement, elle porta le verre d'eau à sa bouche, sentant soudain sa main perdre de la chaleur, elle nota qu'elle avait inconsciemment gardé sa main sur sa baguette tout ce temps et l'avait juste lâchée pour boire.

Elle s'en ressaisit bien vite, et reposant sa main dessus apprécia la chaleur et le réconfort qu'elle lui procurait.

Elle ne savait pas s'en servir, sachant tout juste faire sortir un tas d'oiseaux jaunes de celle-ci, mais l'avoir en main lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité, faux mais appréciable en ce moment.

 _-Alexa !_ l'interpella soudain une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, elle se retourna doucement, non sans lâcher sa précieuse amie.

Elle vit que Sirius était revenu, mais il n'était pas seul.

* * *

 ** _Vous êtes impatients ? Vous stressez? Vous pensez savoir? Dîtes-moi tout en review, et je vous enverrai un petit indice parce que je vous kiffe trop fort et que je suis crô gentille ! :p_**

 ** _Allez à bientôt chers lecteurs !_**

 ** _Amitiés_**

 ** _Lessa ! :)_**


	42. Chapter 42

_**Hello tout le monde**_

 _ **Petit cadeau pour célébrer l'arrivée du week-end, un nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Vous allez avoir dans les premières lignes la réponse de qui est en compagnie de Sirius...**_

 _ **Je remercie mes fidèles et nouveaux revieweurs ! J'ai nommé Lerugamine, merci à toi et bienvenue, ****kimy25** **,** **merci pour ta fidélité et tes mots toujours agréables , et SuperSuperbus, merci pour ta fidélité depuis le début, j'aime toujours autant avoir ton avis ! **_

_**Et merci aussi à un/une lecteur/trice qui commente en anonyme "Guest" d'ailleurs peut-être êtes-vous plusieurs, suspens..., en tout cas, merci pour tes/vos reviews !**_

 _ **Merci aussi à vous fidèles lecteurs silencieux ^^, merci de suivre toujours ma fic aussi nombreux, vous êtes super!**_

 _ **Allez, disclaimer et on se retrouve tout en bas**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**_

 _ **Lessa !**_

* * *

 **[-Alexa, l'interpella soudain une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, elle se retourna doucement, non sans lâcher sa précieuse amie.**

 **Elle vit que Sirius était revenu, mais il n'était pas seul.]**

* * *

 **Chapitre 42**

En effet dans ses bras, cherchant désespérément à s'enfuir, se tenait un tout petit chat, probablement un chaton au poil tricolore noir blanc et roux, témoignage qu'il s'agissait là d'une femelle.

 _-Il te plaît ?_ demanda maladroitement Sirius tentant de maîtriser la bête, qu'il finit par attraper par le col, le soutenant par le ventre, _c'est un croisé, mi-Fléreur, mi chat. Bon là il n'a encore que 9 semaines, mais il ne deviendra pas bien gros. J'ai pensé qu'en cadeau de mariage, ça pouvait le faire non ?_

Il la regardait, inquiet de sa réaction. Il ne savait que trop son amour pour les bêtes, mais peut-être qu'un chat n'était pas la compagnie rêvée qu'elle désirait, il y avait tant de chose qu'il ignorait d'elle, son animal préféré en faisait parti. Et il désirait combler toutes ces ignorances.

Pour toute réponse elle afficha un sourire, relâchant doucement la pression sur sa baguette et se leva pour s'approcher de Sirius et de l'animal.

 _-Qu'il est beau !_ murmura-t-elle sans oser le toucher, _Sirius, il est vraiment pour moi ?_

 _-Oui ma chérie_ , fit-il en caressant sa joue tandis qu'il maintenant l'animal de son coude contre lui. _D'ailleurs c'est elle, une petite fille. T'as plus qu'à lui trouver un petit nom. Vas-y prends-la._

Alors avec une infinie douceur Alexa attrapa la boule de poils, qui se laissa faire, s'entortillant dans son uniforme, glissant une patte à travers la petite poche sur sa poitrine avant d'humer sa cravate.

Elle la laissa faire et la vit se lover contre sa poitrine, lui murmurant doucement des paroles apaisantes.

Sirius râla quand il vit que l'animal se laissait beaucoup plus faire avec elle qu'avec lui, il avait failli lui échapper au moins trois fois sur le chemin du retour qui n'était pourtant pas bien long.

Alexa se rassit à la terrasse, Sirius l'accompagna, profitant des Sunday gratuits que distribuait le glacier à cette heure-ci.

 _-Je ne t'ai pas abandonnée,_ dit-il, _tu le sais ma chérie hein ? Mais j'ai pensé que te laisser un peu tranquille, te remettre, te ferait du bien. Et quand je l'ai vu dans la vitrine, je me suis dit que cette boule de poils pourrait te faire plaisir._

Les yeux toujours concentrés sur le chat croisé qui avait pris place sur ses genoux, en boule comme prêt à s'endormir, elle fit oui de la tête.

 _-Merci Sirius_ , dit-elle après quelques instants.

Il ne savait pas si c'était pour le chat ou pour l'avoir laissée tranquille mais il accueillit son remerciement avec plaisir. Elle paraissait se détendre, et peut-être que grâce à cette boule de poil, elle parviendrait à s'ouvrir, à lui parler, il l'espérait au moins.

Il osa se pencher vers elle, dans l'espoir d'un baiser, qu'elle lui donna avec plaisir, trouvant un certain réconfort de sentir les lèvres de son époux sur les siennes, le corps de celui qu'elle aimait près du sien.

 _-Tu as une idée pour son nom ?_ demanda Sirius après demandé une deuxième glace, laissant le temps à la jeune fille de faire connaissance avec sa nouvelle amie

 _-Mhum, non pas vraiment, mais j'y réfléchirai ! Je te dirai dès que je sais, enfin sauf si tu veux le choisir ?_

 _-Non, non, non,_ répondit Sirius avalant sa bouchée de glace trop vite pour pouvoir lui répondre, sentant aussitôt le froid lui paralyser le cerveau, _c'est ton chat, tu choisis son nom, ok ma chérie ?_

Elle lui sourit en retour mais s'inquiéta vite

 _-Oh mais Sirius, je n'ai rien pour m'occuper d'elle_

 _-C'est réglé tout ça_ , fit-il en désignant l'une de ses poches

Elle le regarda, amusée, et touchée de voir qu'il avait définitivement tout prévu. Toujours pour lui faire plaisir, et une vague de culpabilité la prit, en repensant à l'évènement de tout à l'heure, où elle avait refusé de lui parler, trop immergé dans ses souvenirs.

Mais Sirius la sortit de ses pensées.

Ils allaient devoir rentrer à Poudlard.

Après avoir laissé un pourboire sur la table, pour remercier le glacier de son accueil, Sirius prit délicatement le bras d'Alexa et ensemble ils rentrèrent au château en reprenant la même cheminée qui les avait menés là.

Elle s'était re détendue en chemin, mais Sirius remarqua qu'elle jetait désormais des regards craintifs régulièrement autour d'elle, gardant bien contre sa poitrine le chaton endormi.

Il la prit par les épaules pour la soutenir silencieusement et reprirent la direction de Poudlard, et la sentit instantanément se coller à lui.

Arrivés dans le bureau de la directrice, celle-ci leva un œil à l'horloge située au-dessus de la porte d'entrée de son office. Ils avaient vingt minutes d'avance sur l'heure qu'elle leur avait fixée.

Souriant doucement, elle reporta son regard sur lui, mais une agitation attira son regard sur Alexa, enfin sur ce qu'elle tenait, le chat croisé Fléreur s'était réveillé suite au voyage en cheminée, et tentait d'escalader Alexa pour monter sur son épaule.

 _-Oh mais qu'avez-vous là ?_ fit-elle en s'approchant.

L'animagus, devenant chat, était particulièrement attiré par les animaux de son espèce

 _-C'est un chat croisé avec un Fléreur,_ _Sirius me l'a offert,_ expliqua maladroitement Alexa, en laissant le professeur caresser le petit chaton.

 _-Prenez bien soin de lui, un Fléreur défend son maître, alors si vous l'apprivoisez, vous aurez à vos côtés l'animal le plus fidèle et protecteur qu'on puisse vouloir,_ indiqua le professeur de métamorphose à Alexa.

Se retournant vers Sirius, sa directrice de maison lui dit :

 _-Vous vous donnez de plus en plus de responsabilités Sirius._

Son ton n'était pas accusateur, au contraire, il semblait presque admiratif. En effet, le professeur appréciait de voir les changements qui s'opéraient chez ce jeune élève, même si elle n'approuvait pas les moyens mis en place par son père pour y parvenir.

 _-Allez filez, vous devez avoir plein de choses à raconter à vos amis j'imagine, oh et à ce propos Alexa,_ reprit-elle, alors qu'ils allaient quitter la pièce, _votre baguette vous plaît ?_

La jeune fille releva la tête et répondit sagement, en ayant spontanément posé la main sur la poche contenant son nouvel élément.

 _-Elle me complète._

Sous un sourire tendre du sévère professeur, ils partirent en direction de leur dortoir

Il était presque dix-sept heures, et ils avaient cours demain.

Sirius devait encore peaufiner un devoir de divination et comptait bien le faire avant le dîner.

James et Rémus n'étaient pas dans le dortoir, Sirius en profita pour s'étaler sur deux bureaux qui étaient côte à côte après avoir rendu leur taille normale à tous leurs sacs et les avoir étalés sur le lit.

Alexa, elle, s'affairait à mettre le petit chat dans un joli panier en velours que Sirius avait évidemment choisi de couleur rouge bordeaux, il ne pouvait en être autrement :

 _-C'était cette couleur ou vert bouteille_ , dit-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de tirer une grimace caractéristique.

Alexa découvrait avec plaisir tout ce que Sirius avait pris la peine d'acheter pour le petit animal.

Un sac de croquettes de marque qui se remplissait tout seul, des coussins, une litière autonettoyante pour leur dortoir, un collier qui lui permettait de savoir où était le chat en temps réel, qu'elle galéra un peu à mettre au Fléreur, peu décidé à se laisser faire, mais qui finit par obtempérer.

 _-Le collier s'adaptera toujours à lui_ , indiqua Sirius presqu'amusé de la voir galérer autant avec le farouche petit animal, _au moins il sera toujours à la bonne taille._

Il y avait aussi un tas de petits jeux pour le chat, qu'Alexa sortit et disposa à divers endroits dans le dortoir.

-Oh mais Sirius tu as dû te ruiner, commenta-t-elle tandis que le garçon s'affairait à trouver des définitions de divination dans un énorme ouvrage.

Il se retourna vers elle, et lui dit simplement :

 _-Quand on devient responsable de quelque chose, il faut tout faire pour qu'il soit heureux_

Elle comprit le sous-entendu et avec un sourire le remercia.

Elle le laissa travailler, pendant qu'elle jouait avec le petit chat qui découvrait son nouvel univers avec une curiosité qui amusait la jeune fille.

Elle lui servit à manger, et à boire, (du lait avec quelques gouttes d'hydromel, dont les Fléreurs étaient friands, et qui aidait à leur croissance), et l'animal se jeta dessus.

Attendrie, elle le regarda faire un moment, avant de continuer à sortir les affaires achetées en shopping des sacs qu'elle voulait ranger.

Elle contempla à nouveau les trois plumes que Sirius lui avait achetées, manipula avec prudence les trois pots en verre d'encre noire, bleue et verte, rangea son tout nouveau chaudron dans sa malle, avec les parchemins de toute taille, ainsi que les gants pour la botanique et soins aux créatures magiques, en cuir de dragon taille M.

Ceci fait, elle prit dans ses bras le chaton qui s'endormait repus, ce n'était encore qu'un bébé ayant besoin de beaucoup de sommeil lui avait précisé Sirius, et s'assit près du garçon, s'intéressant à son devoir.

Pendant plus d'une heure ils restèrent ainsi, ayant de temps en temps une tendresse pour l'autre, que ce soit un baiser, des mains qui se joignaient ou des regards complices, et Alexa posait des questions à Sirius s'assurant qu'il maîtrisait bien le sujet enseigné par leur professeur.

Ils furent rejoints vers dix-huit heures quarante par les deux autres maraudeurs.

 _-Vous êtes déjà revenus ?_ s'étonna Rémus

- _Depuis un moment d'ailleurs,_ précisa Sirius, _je devais travailler la divination,_ finit-il dans une grimace.

 _-Oh mais c'est quoi ça ?_ demanda alors James en voyant une boule de poils endormie contre Alexa

 _-C'est un cadeau de Sirius, de mariage,_ expliqua la jeune fille

 _-Un Fléreur croisé chat ?_ demanda Rémus auquel répondit Alexa pour un hochement de tête affirmatif.

 _-La joyeuse bande des Maraudeurs s'agrandit de jour en jour ici,_ rit James, avant d'à son tour se plonger dans son devoir aux côtés de Sirius.

Les garçons ne répondirent rien d'autre, ils étaient heureux de voir que leur ami s'en sortait, plutôt bien, dans sa nouvelle vie.

La fin d'après-midi s'écoula, et ils finirent par aller dîner, Alexa laissant à regret le chaton tout seul, mais Sirius la rassura :

 _-C'est encore un bébé, il va dormir tout le long que tu n'es pas là, je suis certain._

Ils partirent donc pour la grande salle, quand en chemin Rémus demanda à Alexa s'il pouvait voir sa baguette.

Elle la sortit, mais la garda fermement dans sa main, peu désireuse de voir quelqu'un d'autre la toucher.

 _-Tu peux la lui donner deux secondes Alexa,_ lui dit amusé Sirius, _il ne va pas te la voler_

Elle lui tendit alors la baguette et Rémus s'en saisit.

 _-Bois de chêne ?_ demanda-t-il

 _-Non, de sorbier,_ lui indiqua Alexa

Les deux garçons furent impressionnés, cette baguette, de ce qu'ils en savaient par le cours d'étude des baguettes qu'on leur avait fait suivre l'année dernière lui convenait en tout point.

 _-Et le cœur ?_ demanda cette fois James

 _-Du crin de sombral,_ dit-elle innocemment, sans vraiment comprendre leurs mines s'assombrissant.

 _-Hé bien, miss, voilà une baguette qui devrait te convenir, t'as plus qu'à apprendre et tu seras à n'en pas douter une sorcière redoutable !_ dit Rémus fièrement.

Mais alors qu'il lui redonnait sa baguette, une voix forte retentit derrière eux.

 _-Oh comme c'est mignon, on a doté la putain d'une baguette !_

Les garçons se retournèrent vivement vers la voix qui venait de parler.

C'était un ami de Nott, l'un de ceux présents lors de leur dernier affrontement.

 _-Hé plutôt qu'un dîner que dirais-tu de mon poing dans ta gueule ?_ menaça Sirius

Alexa avait resserré sa prise sur sa baguette, la tenant clairement devant elle bien qu'elle ne sût pas vraiment quoi faire avec en cas de besoin, mais imitait très bien James et Sirius, Rémus gardant Alexa derrière lui sans avoir dégainé.

 _-Tout doux l'ami,_ continua le Serpentard, _je trouve ça juste mignon, naïf, sot, inutile, mais mignon,_ ironisa-t-il, _tu vas lui apprendra quoi avec ça ? Quand je vais le dire à Nott, je suis sûr qu'il sera mort de rire_

 _-Si vous continuez à me faire chier, vous allez être morts tout court,_ ragea Sirius.

Il sentait la main de James sur lui, l'intimant de ne rien faire.

 _-Allons, entre sangs-purs,_ le toisa le dénommé Vans, _on peut rigoler non ? Je te laisse, je vais aller voir Nott, mais n'oublie pas, qu'il attend toujours ta réponse. Ne prends pas son silence pour de l'oubli…_

Et il tourna les talons, laissant Sirius dans un état de rage tel que l'autre n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il lui lança le sortilège « Everte Statim » qui vint frapper le garçon de plein fouet dans le milieu du dos, l'envoyant valser trois mètres plus loin.

Le Serpentard se releva, lui jeta un regard noir mais toujours amusé, et partit hâtivement en direction de la grande salle.

 _-Sirius, tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû,_ s'inquiéta Rémus, _le sort…_

 _-Je n'ai fait que la défendre,_ objecta Sirius

 _-En attaquant quelqu'un par derrière_? souleva Rémus

Et comme pour lui donner raison, aussitôt le sort s'en prit à Alexa, qui lâcha sa baguette sous le coup de la douleur et tomba au sol.

Ses cris qu'elle ne pût maîtriser retentirent dans le couloir, attirant l'attention de tous les élèves rejoignant la grande salle.

C'est leur professeur de potion qui passait par là qui dispersa la foule de curieux, accompagné de James et de Rémus, tandis qu'à genoux par terre, Alexa dans ses bras, Sirius implorait encore le sort.

Quand la punition prit fin, il serra contre lui sa femme, s'excusant d'avoir ainsi attaqué le Serpentard.

Il lui fit boire une potion de Madame Pomfresh, et le trio de garçons s'inquiétèrent de suite de son état.

 _-Ça va,_ dit-elle, _un peu secouée, mais ça va, rassurez-vous._

 _-Tu te sens d'aller manger ?_ demanda Rémus

Elle fit oui de la tête et Sirius la tenant fermement par la taille l'aida à se lever.

Ils partirent donc en direction de la grande salle, et sur le chemin, ainsi que là-bas ils remarquèrent que beaucoup chuchotaient, les regardaient, l'incident du couloir ayant déjà dû faire le tour de tous les élèves.

Mais ils firent comme de rien. Rémus était inquiet du regard sadique que leur jetait Nott depuis la table des Serpentard, mais n'en fit pas part à Sirius.

 _-Vous ne vous inquiétez pas de ce qu'ils peuvent bien penser ?_ demanda avec étonnement Alexa

 _-Quand bien même ils se doutent de quelque chose,_ murmura Sirius, _jamais ils ne découvriront la vérité_

 _-Et les ragots à Poudlard se succèdent si vite…_ compléta Rémus

 _-Mange Miss, et oublie les demain matin ils auront déjà en tête de nouveaux sujets de conversation !_ termina James

Lily pas loin d'eux semblait s'évertuer à faire taire tous les élèves dans son environnement proche qui osaient parler d'Alexa, et James l'entendit même distribuer des retenues, ce dont il la remercierait plus tard, en passant derrière elle pour quitter la grande salle. Elle lui répondrait par un clin d'œil complice, qui fera sa soirée.

Ils préférèrent toutefois ne pas traîner, Rémus avait vu l'air goguenard des Serpentards, en avaient discrètement fait part à James, et tous les quatre retournèrent sans tarder après dîner dans leur dortoir.

 _-Bon,_ commença Patmol, encore énervé, _au moins s'il y a quelques lumières parmi les abrutis qui nous servent de camarades cela mettrait la menace de l'autre à l'eau !_

- _Lily avait l'air d'être maître de la situation,_ dit rêveusement James affalé sur son lit.

 _-Elle a beau être super douée, elle ne peut pas s'occuper de centaines d'élèves,_ lui répondit sombrement Sirius

 _-Tu n'aurais pas dû attaquer Vans,_ lui reprocha Rémus qui recentra immédiatement le sujet de discussion.

 _-Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ok ? Je n'aurais pas dû mais c'est fait_ , s'emporta Sirius

 _-J'ai pourtant essayé de t'en empêcher_ , commenta trop légèrement James, reflétant le fond de sa pensée rien qu'à son ton.

 _-Déjà calmons nous ok, Patmol, Conedrue?_ tempéra Rémus, voyant Alexa repliée sur elle-même, le chaton contre elle.

Sirius soupira, la journée commençait à devenir riche en émotion pour lui. Entre Alexa au chemin de traverse, le Serpentard, la punition publique…

Il se laissait tomber las sur le lit près d'elle et lui prit tendrement la main.

 _-Je m'en veux tu sais..._

 _-Il ne faut pas, on ne peut pas s'attendre à ce que le sort me laisse définitivement tranquille juste parce qu'on l'a stabilisé… et on sait que tes actes auront des conséquences,_ répondit-elle sans aucune rancœur, énonçant simplement des faits.

 _-Je sais, mais c'est injuste, en plus, à cause de moi, tout le monde a vu qu'il se passait un truc…_

 _-Merci en tout cas d'avoir récupéré ma baguette,_ lui dit Alexa avec reconnaissance, préférant changer de sujet, car celui où était coincé Sirius, elle le savait, ne mènerait à rien.

Sirius avait en effet de suite ramassé la baguette qu'elle avait lâchée lorsque le sort l'avait punie, et lui avait rendue à table.

Il pinça les lèvres, elle avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir, mais non, elle le remerciait seulement, ne lui reprochant rien… Était-il digne de cette jeune fille ? Il commençait à sérieusement se le demander.

 _-Sirius,_ dit-elle au bout d'un moment, _arrête de réfléchir, ce qui est fait est fait, je ne t'en veux pas, alors arrête de t'en vouloir pour moi._

Ils restèrent enlacés sur le lit, en silence.

La soirée passa plus difficilement que d'habitude, James et Rémus restèrent entre eux, ne voulant pas trop déranger le couple. Sirius n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser auprès d'Alexa qui lui jurait chaque fois que ce n'était pourtant pas nécessaire.

Seules les interventions du petit chat vinrent égayer la soirée, notamment lorsqu'il alla se fourra dans les chaussures de Quidditch de James et miaula à la mort, car n'arrivant plus à en sortir.

Alexa alla se doucher, et les garçons en profitèrent pour discuter

 _-T'as fait fort là Patmol,_ commenta James

 _-J'ai zappé le sort, j'ai vu rouge avec les menaces de ce con,_ essaya de se justifier Sirius

 _-Parce que tu t'attendais à mieux venant d'eux ? Ils vont clairement chercher à te faire sortir de tes gonds, à toi de leur montrer que tu es au-dessus de ça,_ reprit Rémus

 _-L'attaquer pour qu'ensuite ça punisse Alexa, c'est peut-être aussi ce qu'il cherchait à faire non ?_ ajouta James avec sagesse _, ils ont l'air d'être particulièrement au courant de ce qui vous unit, peut-être que ça les fait juste marrer…_

Ce qui laissa pensif son ami. Il se pouvait qu'il ait raison, peut-être que les Serpentards allaient tout faire pour que son secret soit de plus en plus fissuré pour le pousser à leur donner Alexa de sorte qu'ils arrêtent leur harcèlement, reprotégeant ainsi le secret de Sirius.

 _-Et toi combien de punitions attends-tu pour faire gaffe à tes actes ?_ demanda avec aigreur Rémus

 _-Parce que tu penses que ça m'amuse ?_

 _-Patmol, je n'ai pas dit ça, mais tu sais très bien que le sort la punira elle, et pas toi, n'oublie pas ça !_

Agacé, Sirius préféra couper court à la conversation, il savait que ses amis avaient raison, et il s'en voulait que le sort ait agi. C'était ses actes, à lui d'être puni, mis en retenu, ou autre, pas elle !

 _-J'en ai marre,_ dit-il, _surveillez la boule de poils, je vais voir Alexa !_

Il laissa ses amis en plan, conscients qu'il avait besoin de digérer tout ça, et n'insistèrent pas, le laissant aller rejoindre sa femme.

* * *

 _ **Que pensez-vous du cadeau de Sirius?**_

 _ **Encore une fois, il n'écoute que son instinct... et le sort ne se fait pas attendre !**_

 _ **Voulez-vous que le chat d'Alexa est un rôle important, ou plutôt accessoire, anecdotique?**_

 _ **J'attends vos avis et impressions, fidèles comme nouveaux ! Vous êtes tous bienvenus :)**_

 _ **Pour ceux ayant bien suivi le fil peut-être aurez déjà vous deviné son nom, qui sera dans le prochain chapitre**_

 _ **Et**_ _ **je me lance un défi,**_ _ **pour remercier ceux qui, en membre de FF me laisseront une review, vous avez le droit dans cette review, de me donner un mot ou une scène que vous voudriez voir que je m'engage à placer d'ici aux cinq prochains chapitres (soit jusqu'au 47 inclus)!**_

 _ **Pitié pas de sadisme hein, le mot choucroute ou anticonstitutionnellement, je vous l'avoue c'est du suicide ! :p**_

 _ **Vous voulez jouer? Alors à vos claviers...**_

 _ **A bientôt**_

 _ **Amitiés**_

 _ **Lessa :)**_


	43. Chapter 43

**_Bonjour, ou bonsoir d'ailleurs, tout le monde !_**

 _ **J'espère que vous allez bien !**_

 _ **Petit chapitre en ce début de week-end, j'espère avoir vos retours, critiques, commentaires, suggestions, bref j'en passe et des meilleures en reviews, car il m'est vraiment important et me tient à** **cœur** **d'avoir votre avis ! Alors faites vous plaisir, faites moi plaisir et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire à la fin de ce chapitre !**_

 _ **Je tiens à vous remercier vous tous qui prenez le temps de lire ma fic, nombreux et fidèles, ainsi que vous qui avez marqué ma fic en follow ou favori, et ainsi que mes reviewers fidèles ,j'ai le plaisir de nommer : kimy25 et SuperSuperbus ! Merci de faire battre un peu plus fort chaque fois mon petit coeur quand je reçois une notif mail d'une nouvelle review !**_

 _ **Allez, disclaimer et on se retrouve tout en bas !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**_

 _ **Petit conseil si vous voulez être sûrs de ne manquer aucun chapitre, abonnez-vous en cliquant sur le bouton Follow Story, vous serez ainsi prévenu dès qu'un nouveau chapitre est posté, pour ne rien manquer de l'histoire ;)**_

 _ **Lessa !**_

* * *

 _ **[-J'en ai marre,**_ **dit-il,** ** _surveillez la boule de poils, je vais voir Alexa !_**

 **Il laissa ses amis en plan, conscients qu'il avait besoin de digérer tout ça, et n'insistèrent pas, le laissant aller rejoindre sa femme.]**

* * *

 **Chapitre 43**

 _-Ça va ma chérie ?_ demanda-t-il dès qu'il avait fermé la porte de la salle de bains.

Alexa occupée à s'essuyer soupira doucement avant de lui répondre

 _-Oui, juste un peu sonnée de la punition, mais ça va. Je comprends ta réaction avec le Serpentard, et sache que je ne t'en veux pas._

Elle se répétait mais sentait que Sirius en avait besoin, pour se convaincre, pour arrêter de culpabiliser.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Il avait peur, mal pour elle et en ce moment avait besoin désespérément de tendresse qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui demander devant ses amis. Alors ce moment d'intimité lui faisait un bien fou.

Il prit sa douche à son tour, Alexa était restée près de lui, elle aussi avait besoin de sa présence tout particulièrement ce soir.

 _-Au fait,_ lui dit-il pour meubler, _tu as réfléchi à un nom pour ton chat ?_

 _-Hum j'avoue que non Sirius, mais je trouverai bien_

 _-On pourrait l'appeler boule de poil_

 _-Toute façon qu'importe le nom que je lui trouverai, tu l'appelleras toujours boule de poil,_ objecta-t-elle en souriant

 _-Un point pour toi ma chérie._

Il sortit de la douche, nu comme un vers, ruisselant d'eau, et cela fit se détourner de gêne Alexa.

Il le remarqua mais ne dit rien.

Leurs ébats amoureux n'étant que récents, il leur fallait encore s'apprendre réellement, et la libérer totalement demanderait encore du temps, mais il n'était pas pressé. Sa pudeur le troublait, lui rappelait combien il devait être doux et patient avec elle.

Dès qu'ils furent prêts, ils sortirent main dans la main.

 _-Pardon d'avoir coupé court à la conversation,_ dit-il en s'adressant à Lunard.

Mais Rémus balaya tout cela d'un geste de la main, lui indiquant par-là que c'était déjà oublié pour lui, ainsi que pour James.

Sirius était et resterait quoi qu'il arrive leur meilleur ami, et la compréhension et l'acceptation étaient les éléments fondateurs de leur inébranlable amitié.

Ils discutèrent tous les quatre un moment, puis voyant Alexa bailler, Sirius décida d'aller dormir.

Les deux amoureux se mirent donc au lit après avoir salué leurs amis, et récupéré l'animal qui jouait avec des morceaux de parchemin au sol, Sirius soupçonnait qu'il les avait lui-même déchiquetés, en les dénichant dans un tiroir ou un autre.

Il joua l'agacé, mais cette boule de poils, au fond il l'aimait bien, rien que pour le sourire qu'elle donnait à Alexa.

Les rideaux les isolant du reste du monde, Alexa plaça le Fléreur au bout du lit sur son petit coussin, et s'allongea près de Sirius, ils s'enlacèrent aussitôt. Elle entortillait distraitement entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux de Sirius tandis qu'il la fixait tendrement des yeux.

 _-Tu sais que je t'aime Alexa_ , lui dit Sirius au bout d'un moment, la tête dans ses cheveux inspirant son odeur qu'il aimait tant, _et que je ne te ferai jamais de mal volontairement ?_

 _-Je sais Sirius, et moi aussi, je t'aime._

 _\- J'ai espoir que tout finisse par s'arranger dans cette histoire ma belle, les Serpentards, le sort tout ça…et surtout qu'un jour tu aille mieux, que tu arrives à me parler de ton passé, à être heureuse et libre. J'ai espoir et je veux croire réellement en tout ça._

Pour seule réponse, elle l'embrassa

Il y répondit, heureux et apaisé, mais leur moment de tendresse fut interrompu par le chaton ayant décidé de leur grimper dessus, s'ennuyant probablement.

 _-Argh,_ s'exclama Sirius, _elle me plante ses griffes_

 _-Elle défend sa maîtresse_ dit avec amusement la jeune fille qui récupéra la boule de poils accrochée dans le dos de Sirius.

 _-Ce n'est pas domestique ce truc,_ râla en riant Sirius

 _-En tout cas, je crois que je lui ai trouvé un petit nom,_ dit-elle en reposant le chat dans son panier

 _-Ha, et donc ? Quel est-il ? Féroce ? Terrible ? Affreux ?_

Alexa éclata de rire, tant Sirius énonçait ses mots avec une certitude de plus en plus forte qu'elle pouvait vraiment imaginer appeler ainsi le Fléreur.

 _\- Mais non arrête pauvre bête, elle est adorable, non je viens de penser à … Hope_

Sirius sourit, Hope faisait directement écho à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, et en nommant son animal ainsi, c'était comme une promesse qui les liait soudain tous les deux, l'espoir qu'un jour tout irait mieux, l'espoir d'une vie à deux paisible.

C'était aussi un moyen de prouver à Sirius qu'elle aussi voulait croire à tout cela, et qu'ils allaient avancer, ensemble.

 _-C'est un joli nom,_ dit-il pensif

 _-Il représente tout ce qu'on a non ? L'espoir ?_

Le ton de la jeune fille était serein. Sirius se félicitait d'avoir acheté cette boule de poils qui lui faisait tant de bien.

 _-Hé bien soit, ce sera donc Hope,_ finit-il en regardant le chaton se rouler en boule dans le panier, pour chercher sa position, avant de s'étirer, prêt à dormir.

Ils en profitèrent pour se rapprocher, les lèvres de Sirius cherchant celles d'Alexa qu'il trouva bien vite, et bientôt leur baiser se fit langoureux, les mains caressant le dos de l'autre, les cuisses, ou les bras, séparant leurs bouches ils collèrent leur front, se regardant avec cette complicité qui les unissait. Les souffles se mêlaient, les cœurs tambourinaient dans leur poitrine, et Sirius recaptura les lèvres de sa femme avec envie et passion.

Mais cette intimité s'arrêta là, pris par la fatigue, ils redevinrent plus sages, s'enlacèrent, gardant leurs têtes collées, main dans la main, Alexa et Sirius imitèrent Hope, et oublièrent tous leurs soucis dans le sommeil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les jours passèrent, identiques à eux-mêmes, le froid était définitivement arrivé, et les élèves s'étaient emmitouflés dans leurs plus chauds habits, plus d'une semaine passa ainsi, dans un calme relatif, novembre était enfin là.

Sirius et Alexa progressaient dans cette complicité qui s'accentuait de jour en jour, même si malgré les questions de Sirius, la jeune fille n'avait plus reparlé de son passé, ou de l'incident au chemin de traverse, comme si elle devait ouvrir une boîte dont elle ne voulait pas retrouver la clé…

Il n'insista pas beaucoup plus quand il comprit qu'il n'aurait que son silence, comptant sur une jeune rousse de sa maison pour l'aider à ce propos, ainsi que sur ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs tous énormément rapprochés faisant front commun, Lily avec eux, la méfiance des Maraudeurs vis-à-vis des autres élèves notamment des Serpentards était exacerbée, et même si ceux-ci ennuyaient toujours les Maraudeurs par leur remarques déplacées ou insistances au détour d'un couloir, ils n'avaient jusque-là rien tenté, concernant Alexa.

Il y avait bien eu cette bagarre, où James avait reçu une retenue, tout comme l'élève de Serpentard s'étant aussi battu, mais cela relevait plus d'une mésentente entre maison, plus qu'un acharnement contre la jeune fille. Patmol l'avait d'ailleurs compris, et ne s'en était volontairement pas mêlé afin de limiter un possible effet du sort.

La liberté fût un aspect du jeune couple qui ne tarda pas à être abordé grâce notamment aux activités sportives de Sirius, qui depuis cette histoire de sort s'était reclus dans cette nouvelle vie, délaissant même le Quidditch.

Mais cela lui manquait, même s'il refusait de l'avouer, et quand il fût sollicité par son capitaine de Quidditch qui avait jusqu'ici fait appel à un remplaçant, lui demandant expressément de participer au match de Quidditch qui opposait Gryffondor à Serdaigle le cinq novembre, pour les qualifications au quart de finale, Sirius y participa non sans l'insistance et de ses meilleurs amis, et d'Alexa, qui rêvait de le voir jouer.

Il retrouva le plaisir de l'entrainement le mardi après-midi, Alexa en compagnie de Lily et Rémus sur les gradins, la pression qui montait, l'envie de rendre fière de lui sa femme, et de voir son équipe se qualifier.

Le match eût lieu le samedi après-midi, une légère brise soufflait, les baguettes utilisées comme parapluie pour parer aux quelques gouttes venant mouiller les quelques fans de Quidditch parmi les élèves, désireux d'assister au match malgré la météo pas vraiment clémente.

Et naturellement Alexa était de la partie, sous la protection rapprochée de Remus et Lily, devenus ses gardes du corps habituels quand Sirius était avec James sur le terrain, pour pallier à une éventuelle attaque. Ils étaient restés baguette en main tout le match, et assis à un endroit stratégique, craignant que les Serpentards y voient là une occasion de nuire à Alexa. Avant le début du match, ils avaient juré par dix fois, au moins, à Sirius de ne pas s'éloigner d'elle, de faire attention, d'être prudents, et ils avaient bien remarqué que Sirius, pendant le match, volait un peu trop souvent de leur côté des gradins. Rémus lui avait d'ailleurs crié plusieurs fois de se concentrer sur le jeu, les Serdaigles menant de trente points.

Tous étaient prudents, méfiants, aux aguets de tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux, tous sauf Alexa, qui bien vite devint une supportrice de Gryffondor zélée et motivée, criant sa joie à chaque point remporté par l'équipe, redoublant d'excitation quand on nommait James ou Sirius au micro ensorcelé qui permettait à tous de ne manquer aucune action du match.

Elle vivait avec cette innocence qui la caractérisait, et qui venait amuser Lily et Rémus à ses côtés, plus concentrés sur les élèves que sur le match, parvenant à suivre sans peine les exploits des sportifs rien qu'à ses cris.

Mais heureusement, aucun incident n'eût lieu.

James avait soudainement repéré le vif d'or, de l'autre côté du terrain, et accélérant sur son balai fonça jusqu'à lui, esquivant avec cette agilité qui lui était innée joueurs et cognards. L'autre attrapeur était presque aussi rapide et vif que lui, mais pas assez encore, James tendit la main, toute la tribune de Gryffondor retenant son souffle, et quand le micro annonça la fin du match, par la victoire de Gryffondor, tous les élèves de la tribune rouge et or crièrent d'une seule voix leur joie !

L'exploit de Gryffondor avait fait oublier à tous leurs craintes le temps d'un instant, et Rémus, toujours accompagnés de Lily attendirent les deux sportifs près des vestiaires pour aller célébrer comme il se devait la victoire de leur équipe.

Mais les joueurs furent célébrés, les heures passèrent et le moment de redevenir sérieux était déjà arrivé. Les maraudeurs avaient cours de métamorphose le lendemain, et un devoir particulièrement épineux n'était pas totalement terminé. Ils se rendirent donc à leur dortoir, s'isolant du reste des élèves encore dans l'allégresse pour travailler dessus.

Alexa appréciait encore plus les cours, maintenant qu'elle y participait pleinement, elle progressait énormément en pratique de la magie, sous le regard admiratif des professeurs et fier de Sirius et de ses amis.

Elle avait même été le sujet de l'hilarité de la classe deux jours après, lorsque ne parvenant pas à lancer correctement le sortilège de métamorphose sur la plume donnée par leur professeur, s'agaçant, elle la détruisit involontairement, la métamorphosant en un parfait tas de cendres.

Rires et boutades, notamment de James et Rémus envers Sirius, à qui ses amis recommandaient de se méfier en cas de contrariété de la belle, qui feignirent de craindre pour sa vie.

Lily leur avait proposé une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard le samedi, ils avaient tous les quatre accepté avec plaisir, James trépignant d'impatience à l'idée de passer une après-midi entière avec sa belle, loin du bâtard des cachots, avait-il confié un soir à Sirius, qui avait doucement souri aux mots de son ami.

L'amour de James pour Lily n'était pas nouveau, et il espérait qu'un jour, son ami soit heureux comme lui l'était avec sa femme.

De leur côté, pendant ces quelques jours, Alexa et Sirius avaient à nouveau flirté sans aller au bout de l'acte intime, Sirius s'évertuant à apprendre à Alexa les plaisirs sensuels, il la massait, lui apprenait le plaisir en s'occupant de sa poitrine, mais il n'y eut plus aucun rapport sexuel véritable, au grand regret de Sirius mais qui appréciait toutefois les moments caresses qu'elle lui faisait, se contentant de cela, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente à nouveau prête de se donner à lui. Il avait demandé à Lily de lui parler, pour qu'elle se dévoile, mais celle-ci n'avait tout comme lui récolté que son silence.

Encore une semaine passa ainsi, au rythme des cours, des devoirs et des repas dans la grande salle. La pleine lune aurait lieu bientôt lieu, un vendredi soir prochain, et n'ayant que trop retardé l'échéance, les Maraudeurs décidèrent enfin de parler à Alexa, et c'est pour cette raison que ce week-end-là, les garçons s'étaient mis d'accord pour dire toute la vérité sur la lycanthropie de Rémus.

Ils s'installèrent donc ce samedi après-midi dans le dortoir, Hope faisant les quatre cent coups passait sur eux, sans vergogne, si l'animal n'était pas bien lourd, ses petites griffes de Fléreur griffaient les jambes des garçons, qui râlaient comme à chaque fois, plus pour la forme que véritablement fâchés. Ils avaient eux-aussi vite adopté l'animal, s'occupant régulièrement de lui, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Alexa.

Elle trouvait cela amusant le fait que Hope rentre toujours ses griffes avec elle, mais pas avec eux, elle voyait cela comme une forme d'attachement particulier qu'elle et Hope avaient noué.

 _-La boule de poils va finir dans mon assiette si elle continue à me griffer,_ menaça Sirius qui n'en pensait pas un mot.

Ils étaient tous les quatre en arc de cercle assis à même sol du dortoir, appuyés contre leur malle, Hope passant et repassant sur ses jambes, comme indécise de là où elle voulait aller.

 _-Bon Alexa,_ Lunard prit la parole tortillant nerveusement ses mains, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus retarder l'échéance d'annoncer à la jeune fille ce qu'il en était de sa condition, _on doit te dire quelque chose sur moi, et j'ai très peur que cela change ta manière de me voir, tu auras même surement peur de moi, et ça serait normal…._

James désespéré des mots de son ami, avait mis sa tête dans ses mains, en soupirant, et Sirius avait décidé d'intervenir.

Annoncer de cette manière la lycanthropie du garçon n'était pas une bonne idée, et il savait que le loup était particulièrement maladroit et abrupt quand il s'agissait de parler de sa malédiction.

 _-Oula, Rémus, tu t'y prends comme un manche, j'ai une idée laisse-moi faire,_ l'interrompit Sirius qui voyait que Rémus ne commençait pas du tout de la bonne façon, et s'adressa maintenant à Alexa, _Chérie, regarde-moi deux secondes, ouvre bien tes petits yeux mignons !_

Tout en parlant, après s'être assuré d'avoir l'attention désormais de la jeune fille, il se mit debout, enleva son tee-shirt et son pantalon ne restant qu'en boxer, ce qui provoqua un haussement de sourcils intrigués d'Alexa, et un pouffement amusé de James qui avait compris son intention, et en quelques grosses secondes il se métamorphosa en un gros chien noir, aux poils ébouriffés mais à l'aspect terriblement mignon, il la regardait doucement la tête de côté, la gueule ouverte, laissant perdre négligemment sa langue.

James éclata de rire, Rémus sourit doucement tandis qu'Alexa poussait un cri de surprise, et Hope s'enfuit de ses bras où elle s'était lovée partant se réfugier sous un lit, et le chien jappa en tournant autour de la jeune fille, lui léchant ensuite la joue.

Il joua quelques instants avec elle, puis partit à son tour sous le lit, faisant vrombir de colère un Fléreur mécontent de cette intrusion et qui courra jusqu'à sa maîtresse, qui était tout sourire, un air encore un peu étonné sur le visage, mais sans peur aucune.

Les garçons partirent à rire, voyant Alexa totalement détendue face à cette soudaine transformation, et Sirius reprit rapidement sa forme normale, sous les feulements mécontents de Hope, prête à défendre son territoire ne lâchant pas des yeux l'animal devenant l'humain qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Protégeant son intimité de ses mains pas respect pour sa femme, il s'empressa de filer à la salle de bains se rhabiller, sous les applaudissements d'un James fier et d'un Rémus toujours heureux de voir l'exploit de son ami, ayant appris seul à devenir animagus, et revint quelques minutes plus tard, totalement habillé et décent.

James était déjà en train d'expliquer le principe d'un animagus à une Alexa particulièrement attentive, et Sirius s'assit près d'elle en glissant un bras autour d'elle

 _-Sirius,_ lui dit-elle aussitôt qu'il les avait rejoints, _pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu te transformais en chien ?_

Il pouvait voir des étincelles briller dans ses yeux, elle n'était pas effrayée mais amusée, et curieuse.

 _-Et encore, moi je ne suis qu'un vulgaire gros toutou, attends de voir un jour James,_ dit-il en regardant celui-ci

Alexa tourna la tête, peut-être trop vite, et lui demanda aussitôt :

 _-Vas-y James, montre-moi_

 _-J'peux pas miss, il me faut plus de place, un majestueux cerf serait à l'étroit dans cette pièce._

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent jusqu'à devenir des soucoupes.

 _-Mais bientôt, je te monterai ça_ , reprit-il devant son étonnement, _on ira vers la forêt et je te monterai mes talents_ , dit-il avec un clin d'œil en jouant de ses épaules, en bon frimeur qu'il était.

Ils en discutèrent un moment, expliquant comment, depuis quand, pourquoi un chien, un cerf etc… jusqu'à ce qu'Alexa pose une question :

 _-Mais Rémus, je ne comprends pas, c'est ça ton secret ? Toi aussi tu te transformes en animal ? Pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi ?_

Le garçon s'agita et finit par se lever

 _-Rémus, restes avec nous,_ l'interpella James, témoin de la gêne de son ami

Mais ce fût Sirius qui intervint et prit la main d'Alexa

 _-Non ma chérie, Rémus n'est pas un Animagus, il n'a pas le choix de sa transformation…_

 _-Patmol, c'est une mauvaise idée,_ intervint Rémus qui s'était installé sur son lit, un air inquiet sur le visage

 _-Non Rémus, je connais Alexa, elle réagira bien, fais-moi confiance,_ tenta de le rassurer Sirius, mais un tic nerveux au niveau de la bouche de son ami lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas beaucoup _rassuré._

 _-Ok, Alexa, Rémus a peur de te révéler sa condition._

 _-Condition ?_ répéta-t-elle pour elle-même, sans comprendre ce que voulait dire James qui venait de parler.

Elle fronça les sourcils et son regard se fit interrogatif alors que Hope avait quitté ses bras et jouait avec les lacets des chaussures de Sirius.

Sirius inspira un bon coup avant d'avouer dans un seul souffle :

 _-Lunard est un loup-garou, on est devenus des Animagi James et moi pour l'aider à chaque pleine lune à affronter sa transformation, pour qu'il ne soit pas seul._

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, le secret est dit, quelle sera la réaction d'Alexa...**_

 _ **Je remercie SuperSuperbus et kimy25 pour leur participation à mon petit défi du chapitre précédent, vos mots sont notés, les scènes sont prévues, il n'y a plus qu'à, et vous pourrez découvrir tout ce que je vous réserve grâce à vos mots-défis !**_

 _ **J'organiserai encore des petits jeux comme ça, car j'avoue que c'est assez amusant à faire, et j'espère que ça vous plaît à vous tout autant qu'à moi !**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui auraient voulu mais n'ont pas encore participé, je vous laisse encore ce chapitre pour me laisser un mot-défi que je m'engage à placer avant le chapitre 47 [voir toute l'explication à la fin du chapitre précédent ;) ]**_

 _ **Amitiés, et à bientôt Lessa !**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Bonjour à tous**_

 _ **Décidément poster le vendredi devient une habitude**_

 _ **J'espère que vous allez tous bien et vous souhaite un bon week-end de Pâques :)**_

 _ **Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, l'ajoutent en favori ou la marquent en follow, merci aussi énormément à vous mes lecteurs-revieweurs, nouveaux comme fidèles des premiers jours, vous lire est toujours le même plaisir !**_

 _ **Je remercie donc du fond de mon petit coeur : Sxrwn, kimy25 et SuperSuperbus ! Vous êtes géniaux, merci de vos reviews !**_

 _ **Allez, disclaimer et on se retrouve tout en bas !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**_

 _ **Lessa !**_

* * *

 **[Sirius inspira un bon coup avant d'avouer dans un seul souffle :**

 _ **-Lunard est un loup-garou, on est devenus des Animagi James et moi pour l'aider à chaque pleine lune à affronter sa transformation, pour qu'il ne soit pas seul.]**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 44**

Le silence lourd régna soudain en maître dans le dortoir, Rémus avait détourné les yeux du groupe, James et Sirius, eux, étaient focalisés sur la jeune fille.

Soudain comme terriblement inquiets de sa réaction.

 _-Oh_ , laissa échapper Alexa, une expression de réelle surprise sur le visage.

Et alors que Rémus plongeait sa tête dans ses mains en signe de désespoir, elle parla en sa direction :

 _-Il va falloir que vous m'appreniez rapidement à devenir Animagus moi aussi alors, je veux aussi aider Rémus !_

Et elle s'était levée pour le rejoindre sur son lit.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard complice, mais le lycanthrope regardait peut-être un peu trop ses chaussures pour sembler à l'aise et comprendre qu'en fait, tout allait bien.

- _Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?_ demanda avec inquiétude et lentement Rémus

- _Tu es mon ami, et tu n'as pas changé entre il y a quelques minutes et maintenant, pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi ? Pour quelques longs poils certains jours ? James et Sirius n'ont pas peur de toi, pourquoi je devrais moi avoir peur ?_ demanda la jeune fille en guise de réponse d'un ton sérieux.

Rémus esquissa un sourire, la réaction de James et Sirius avait été quasiment la même, et il se sentait soulagé, il n'en attendait pas moins de la jeune fille, mais il avait toujours cette peur irrationnelle qui s'était évanouie instantanément à sa réaction. Elle continua d'ailleurs son discours rassurant :

- _Tu es celui qui m'as protégé, quand j'en ai eu besoin, alors que James et Sirius dégainaient leur baguette, toi tu me collais à toi dans une allure défensive, comme un grand frère, alors non ce n'est pas ta condition_ , elle mima des guillemets en disant ce mot, _qui va nous empêcher d'être amis._

- _Je te donnerai un bouquin que j'avais acheté sur le chemin de traverse, quand j'avais pris pour en savoir plus sur le sujet sans avoir à questionner Rémus, tu y trouveras tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir dedans_ , indiqua James à Alexa.

Elle le regarda, hocha doucement la tête et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Rémus, celui-ci se permit de l'entourer de son bras, dans une étreinte réconfortante, sous l'œil bienveillant de Sirius, qui remarqua n'en ressentir aucune jalousie contrairement à avant qu'ils n'aient contenté le sort en s'unissant.

La stabilisation avait du bon, moins de punitions, plus de jalousie quand James ou Rémus approchait Alexa d'un peu trop près, Sirius était en pleine réflexion de cette positive évolution, quand James vint l'interrompre dans ses pensées.

- _J'me demande bien en quoi mademoiselle Alexa serait bien capable de se transformer_ , reprit le cerf avec un peu trop d'engouement, comme à son habitude.

Rémus la regarda doucement de côté, une colombe, voilà en quoi elle serait bien capable de se transformer, pensa-t-il.

La tension qui avait soudainement grimpé dans l'air à l'aveu de Patmol s'était dissipée. Rémus et Alexa furent rejoints par leurs amis, bien que Sirius fût en difficulté, en effet un animal de quelques gros grammes était désespérément accroché à sa chaussure droite, et il avait beau balancer son pied dans tous les sens pour le faire lâcher, Hope tenait bon.

- _Saleté de chat, vas-tu me lâcher ?_ grogna-t-il

Leur combat amusait les autres qui s'enlaçaient, heureux et soulagés que le secret de Rémus n'en soit désormais plus un. Et quand Sirius pût enfin retrouver l'usage correct de sa jambe droite, il attrapa par le bras Alexa, l'attirant vers lui et contre son oreille lui murmura combien il était heureux de sa réaction, qu'il la remerciait de son ouverture d'esprit et de sa gentillesse.

Mais elle lui répondit qu'il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire dans sa réaction, et ajouta en direction de James et Rémus :

\- _Ils m'ont acceptée eux-aussi Sirius, je suis venue rompre votre groupe et sa tranquillité et pourtant ils ne m'ont jamais rejetée, ou délaissée. Ils veillent sur moi et me protègent, à mon tour de rendre vous rendre la pareille._

Emu de ses mots, il embrassa sa femme avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle.

- _Mais James a raison_ , les interrompit doucement Rémus, voyant que leur élan d'amour ne s'arrêtait pas, comme s'ils avaient oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans ce dortoir, gêné de cette démonstration, _j'ai moi aussi hâte de savoir en quoi tu seras capable de te transformer si tu veux vraiment devenir animagus en jour._

Sirius quitta à regret les lèvres de sa femme et répondit d'un ton rieur :

 _-Je n'espère pas en Fléreur celui-là est déjà assez difficile à supporter, alors si je dois en avoir deux,_ taquina Sirius

- _Hé, on ne critique pas mon chat_ , râla avec amusement la jeune fille, tout en allant s'assoir, _bon,_ _maintenant que je sais que Rémus est une dangereuse créature, qui me défie aux échecs ?_

James éclata de rire sous l'ironie de la jeune fille, et accepta sa proposition et ils commencèrent la partie sous les commentaires de Rémus et Sirius prêts à tout pour aider Alexa à gagner. Après quelques parties où les scores finirent équilibré pour le cerf, Alexa rangea le jeu, ils devaient travailler un devoir de métamorphose et c'est en traînant les pieds qu'ils s'y attelèrent.

Ils travaillèrent jusqu'à vingt heures, où ils rangèrent livres et parchemins pour aller dîner dans la grande salle.

Mais ils furent vite ennuyés par la présence de Severus qui marchait devant eux, et bien que Rémus appelait à la paix, James et Sirius avaient la baguette qui démangeait.

- _Patmol, si tu l'attaques pour rien, le sort va punir Alexa, n'oublie pas que ce sont tes actes qui provoqueront sa souffrance_ , tempéra Rémus qui ne connaissait que trop bien le regard qu'avait en ce moment son ami.

- _Rhô juste un petit sort_ , objecta James, _histoire de nous rappeler le bon vieux temps_

Ils avaient beau travailler à la paix, leurs mauvaises habitudes avaient la peau dure, surtout si Lily n'était pas dans les parages, chassez le naturel, il revient en dragon, comme aurait leur professeur de soins aux animaux magiques.

- _Si vous avez envie qu'Alexa passe la soirée à l'infirmerie,_ et tout en parlant Rémus s'était rapproché d'elle, presque en position de défiance vis-à-vis de ses deux amis.

Il se sentait déjà très proche d'elle avant qu'elle sache pour lui, mais c'était maintenant une évidence, il devait absolument protéger cette douce jeune fille qui avait rejoint malgré elle, malgré eux leur quotidien, et qui avait trouvé sa place naturellement parmi eux.

Mais Sirius obtempéra, raffermit sa prise sur la main d'Alexa, et rangea sa baguette qu'il avait dans sa main.

Il n'était pas, plus assez fou pour risquer de mettre volontairement en danger sa femme. Tant pis pour l'amusement, la priorité était désormais Alexa ! Et James voyant le repli de son ami en fit de même.

Elle leur murmura un rapide « merci » en voyant que les garçons revenaient à la raison.

Mais leur discussion n'avait pas échappé au Serpentard qui marchait à quelques pas devant eux, et se retourna en sifflant :

- _On apprend à réfléchir le clébard ? Bravo, peut-être devrais-je envoyer des fleurs à ton père pour le remercier de son intervention !_

 _-De quoi tu parles ?_ s'exclama le jeune Black, avec une rage non dissimulée.

Sirius comprit rapidement que le garçon aux cheveux noirs en savait un peu plus que ce qu'il pensait sur son cas, et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Inconsciemment il reposa sa main sur sa baguette, prêt à la sortir.

Et consciemment se plaça devant Alexa, à l'instar de James et Rémus.

- _Ton secret n'en est plus un, par pour les Serpentards en tout cas mais je ne vous apostrophe pas pour chercher la bagarre avec vous,_ tout en parlant Rogue s'était approché d'eux, et dans une tentative de rester détaché, il nettoyait des miettes invisibles sur son épaule, _méfie-toi le chien, beaucoup sont prêts à tout pour te chercher des doxys, et s'ils sont font discrets, peut-être est-ce pour mieux endormir ta vigilance, on a déjà dû te le dire je crois, non ? Je sais que Lily t'a déjà dit de vous méfier, et c'est uniquement parce que JE,_ il insista sur le mot en haussant un sourcil, _le lui ai dit_ , _alors vos petits coups bas, vous avez intérêt à vous les garder,_ menaça-t-il en guise de dernières paroles.

Alors qu'il allait repartir, et avait déjà tourné les talons, Sirius lâcha Alexa, et parcourut les deux mètres qui les séparaient, l'attrapant par l'épaule pour le forcer à se retourner.

En sentant ce contact sur lui, Severus siffla dangereusement :

-Ne me touche pas ! et se dégagea rageusement d'un coup d'épaule.

Mais Sirius n'en n'avait pas fini, il se rapprocha de lui, de sorte que leurs visages soient près l'un de l'autre et lui demanda d'un ton doucereux :

 _-Et que veux-tu dire par là ? Tu sais quelque chose ? Un plan qu'ils auraient ?_

- _Pourquoi je te parlerai ? Tu as passé ta vie à vouloir me nuire et là je devrais tout te déballer ? Au nom de quoi ?_

On aurait presque dit que Rogue s'amusait de cette situation. Sirius le remarqua car il siffla d'un ton menaçant :

- _Pourquoi commencer à parler, si maintenant tu refuses d'en dire plus. C'est pour te sentir exister Servilus ? Regarde-la,_ il désigna du doigt sans la regarder Alexa, confiné entre James et Rémus, protecteurs, main sur leur baguette, attentifs aux mots du Serpentard, _tu sais ce qu'ils prévoient de lui faire, tu trouves ça juste ? Quoi ? Ça te fait bander de venir nous narguer là ? Il te manque de te retrouver le cul à l'air pour te délier la langue ? Ça peut s'arranger… Je ne voulais pas faire de vague devant Lily la dernière fois… t'as de la chance qu'elle ait été là, sinon ta gueule aurait été complètement méconnaissable !_

Il avait mis sa baguette au niveau de son torse et laissa planer sa menace, bien qu'il sût qu'il ne l'exécuterait pas. Il ne voulait pas que le sort s'acharne sur Alexa, mais ça le faisait fulminer, il ne rêvait que de donner une raclée au prétentieux bâtard se tenant devant lui.

- _Mais ça ne te gêne pas d'en faire devant ta femme ? Amusant, pourtant Lily ne finira pas sous le Doloris si tu m'attaques, elle oui_ , répondit Severus narquois en ne manquant pas de désigner la jeune pupille de Gryffondor du doigt à son tour.

- _Continues de jouer avec mes nerfs_ , menaça Sirius, fou de rage, il pensait comme lui, que ses menaces resteraient vaines par crainte pour Alexa, mais ça le rendait fou de rendre l'autre intouchable. _James, je te le laisse, fais-en ce que tu veux, mais fais-le parler !_ intima-t-il à son ami.

Ils formaient un petit groupe, rapprochés, n'attirant pas vraiment l'attention des quelques rares élèves empruntant ce couloir, trop habitués aux joutes verbales et attaques entre ces individus. L'interpellé, se distingua des deux autres, avançant d'un pas vers les duellistes, et de sa main, invita tout le monde au calme.

- _Servilus, si tu sais quelque chose, on sait que tu t'inquiètes pour elle, parle_ , et alors que cela lui arracha la langue, et lui valut un magnifique regard noir de la part de Sirius qu'il ne réservait en temps normal qu'aux Serpentards, il ajouta, _s'il te plaît._

Nullement impressionné, Rogue se contenta d'un rapide coup d'œil envers Alexa, et en soupirant répondit :

- _Je n'ai pas envie de me mêler à tout ça, c'est vos histoires. Et comme ton ami le chien me l'a remarquablement bien fait remarquer l'année dernière, à l'aide d'un exemple mortel_ , seuls les garçons comprirent le sous-entendu, _je me mêlais trop de votre petite vie insignifiante, quoiqu'il arrive maintenant, je m'en lave les mains._

Et avant que Sirius ne pût répondre, Severus partit, s'enfuyant presque, bousculant au passage James qui râla sous le coup, se retenant lui aussi de dévoiler à nouveau le caleçon grisâtre du Serpentard, dont il n'apercevait maintenant plus que le dos de ses robes, volant autour de lui, avant de disparaître aux détours d'un couloir.

Sirius revint vers James et Rémus, prit Alexa par la main, et soupira bruyamment.

 _-Faut qu'on découvre ce que ce petit bâtard voulait dire,_ pesta-t-il

 _-Ce n'est pas en agissant comme vous le faites qu'on va y arriver,_ fit remarquer Rémus, aigre de l'attitude de Sirius.

\- _James lui a dit s'il te plaît !_ répondit-il en écarquillant les yeux, comme ahuri de prononcer un jour ces paroles, comme si cela était si incroyable que cela aurait dû faire craquer et parler le garçon

- _Mais il parlera, on y arrivera, on verra ça avec Lily, on lui en parlera, plus tard_ , _je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera de tempérer la situation pour nous_ , reprit plus doucement James.

Il savait que malgré son impulsivité, Sirius avait à cœur de protéger Alexa, qu'importe les concessions qu'il devrait faire pour cela.

Ils acquiescèrent, les mots du Serpentard résonnant dans leur tête, et occupant toutes leurs pensées et discussions jusqu'à la grande salle.

Alexa tenait la main de Sirius sur le chemin beaucoup plus fermement que d'habitude et James s'était glissé à côté d'elle en protecteur. Ils avaient bien senti que les mots de leur camarade avaient eu un effet particulier sur la jeune fille qui semblait maintenant terrorisée. C'est pourquoi, à un couloir d'arriver à la grande salle, il indiqua à ses amis d'avancer sans eux, il voulait parler à Alexa, la rassurer.

Quand James et Rémus s'étaient éloignés, Sirius s'assit sur un banc avec elle, et la garda un moment contre lui.

- _Tu sais que je ferai tout pour te protéger, hein ?_

Elle acquiesça tout contre lui, inspirant son odeur masculine qui la rassurait, se lovant contre son torse, cherchant la sécurité.

- _Tu crois vraiment qu'il savait quelque chose ?_ lui demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence

Il haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

- _Je ne sais pas, quelque part c'est plausible, après je me dis que les Serpentards sont pas idiots non plus au point d'aller crier leur plan sur tous les toits s'ils en ont un, donc à part garder notre vigilance constante, on ne pourra rien savoir de plus. Avant je lui aurais explosé la tête à ce crétin, crois-moi qu'il aurait vite parlé, mais maintenant, tu es là. Et je ne veux pas que le sort s'en prenne à toi. Je pense qu'on verra ça plus précisément avec Lily, même si ça ne me plaît pas trop de la mêler à tout ça._

Ils restèrent enlacés un moment et prirent ensuite la direction de la grande salle, où leurs amis avaient commencé à manger, en compagnie d'une rouquine qu'ils reconnurent de loin. Sirius en soupira de soulagement, la présence de la jeune Gryffondor faisait beaucoup de bien à sa femme, et le sourire revint aussitôt à Alexa, qui s'assit près d'elle.

Elle laissa Sirius la servir, comme à son habitude, et le sujet de discussion resta léger durant tout le repas.

Alors qu'ils allaient quitter la grande salle, James et Lily s'attardèrent tous les deux, leur indiquant vouloir se parler, et c'est avec un sourire complice que Rémus et Sirius partirent, chacun d'un côté d'Alexa. Les garçons avaient bien remarqué leur petit manège, Lily se faisait tactile avec James, elle avait été beaucoup plus fière de son exploit au Quidditch que d'habitude, ne manquant pas de le féliciter, et s'asseyant désormais de préférence près de lui aux repas, face à Alexa.

Rémus et Sirius parlaient entre eux sur le chemin, et si la taquinerie envers James, resté avec sa dulcinée, avait été le sujet de discussion numéro un, ils redevinrent bien vite sérieux et le sujet « Serpentard » fut au cœur de leurs échanges jusqu'au dortoir.

Vigilance constante, s'étaient-ils mis d'accord pendant le repas, déjà qu'ils étaient presque paranos à cause du groupe de Nott….

Revenus dans le dortoir, c'est avec affolement qu'Alexa rechercha Hope, qui fût retrouvée après que les trois élèves se mirent à la chercher, enfouie sous les chaussettes de Rémus dans son tiroir.

- _Mais comment tu es rentrée là-dedans petite fripouille_ , lui dit Alexa en la récupérant des bras de Rémus qui la lui tendait.

- _Ça se faufile partout un chat,_ lui répondit le loup avec un sourire.

Hope miaula joyeusement, avant de sauter des bras de sa maîtresse pour aller jouer avec les rideaux du lit de James.

- _C'est une vraie furie_ , constata Sirius, _vous devriez arrêter de rire, vous ne faîtes que l'encourager,_ dit-il faussement consterné

 _-Quand elle sera adulte, elle se calmera_ , dit sagement Rémus qui adorait vraiment Hope.

Il avait remarqué que sa présence faisait vraiment du bien à Alexa, et avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois félicité Sirius pour ça. Il sentait que le Fléreur, un soir de pleine lune, pouvait être un compagnon de divertissement idéal, mais craignait d'émettre cette idée à la jeune fille, de peur qu'elle ne l'étrangle d'avoir songé à cela.

Quand James rentra au dortoir, il subit sans répondre les moqueries gentilles de ses amis, convaincus que son moment avec Lily était un moyen de se rapprocher d'elle.

Mais lorsqu'elle Alexa eût claqué la porte de la salle de bains, il fit signe à Sirius et Rémus de s'approcher de lui

- _J'ai parlé à Lily_ … commença-t-il

- _Oui, et on ne veut pas savoir ce qui s'est dit_ , blagua Sirius, mais James l'interrompit :

- _Je suis sérieux Patmol, non ce n'est pas pour ce que tu crois que je suis resté avec elle. J'ai voulu lui parler de Servilus, et de notre rencontre d'avant le repas._

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre.**_

 _ **Sirius ne peut s'empêcher d'être Sirius hein...**_

 _ **Allez à bientôt pour la suite, et un premier merci d'avance à tous ceux qui voudront bien me laisser une petite review !**_

 _ **Je célébrerai d'ailleurs comme il se doit la 100ème review ! Quoi vous voulez un cadeau si vous êtes le 100ème ? Ok venez en MP on verra soit pour un spoil soit pour un défi, vous choisirez :p ( à condition d'être celui qui me laisse la centième review ;) )**_

 _ **Amitiés**_

 _ **Lessa !**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**Bonjour tout le monde**_

 _ **On se retrouve donc pour la publication habituelle de la fin de semaine :)**_

 _ **Je suis ravie de voir que les lecteurs sont chaque fois plus nombreux, merci à vous tous pour cela !**_

 _ **Merci aussi à mes revieweurs fidèles : kimy25, SuperSuperbus, et Seena T (que je félicite encore pour m'avoir donné ma 100 ème review)**_

 _ **Y'a du boulot maintenant, va falloir atteindre les 150, enfin j'espère et pour cela je compte sur vous, chacun de vous, lecteurs peut m'encourager, facilement et gratuitement ! Il suffit d'un petit mot laissé et me voilà au paradis !**_

 _ **Allez, disclaimer et on se retrouve tout en bas**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**_

 _ **Lessa !**_

* * *

 **[-** ** _Je suis sérieux Patmol, non ce n'est pas pour ce que tu crois que je suis resté avec elle. J'ai voulu lui parler de Servilus, et de notre rencontre d'avant le repas.]_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 45**

 _-Tu as fait quoi … ?_ s'exclama à nouveau Sirius, les yeux exorbités

 _-On s'était dit qu'on lui en parlerait !_ objecta le cerf avec étonnement devant la réaction de son ami.

 _-Oui, on avait parlé de ça, mais rapidement, pris sous le coup de l'émotion à cause de Rogue mais on ne s'est pas mis d'accord de quand, et comment, rien du tout, et toi tu vas lui en parler, je pensais qu'avant on en discuterai entre nous et que…_

 _-Est-ce que c'est vraiment grave ça ?_ demanda Rémus d'un air entendu en regardant Sirius.

 _\- T'as raison Lunard, et Patmol, vas-tu me laisser finir ?_ s'agaça James

 _-C'est son meilleur ami !_ argumenta à nouveau le garçon

 _-Justement_ , expliqua le cerf à voix basse pour forcer Sirius à se taire et à écouter, _sachant cela mais aussi l'amitié qu'elle porte à Alexa, je me suis dit qu'elle serait d'accord pour enquêter pour nous._

 _-Malin quand il veut le James,_ rit Rémus, fier des quelques illuminations de son ami, qui lui n'en voulait pas du tout au cerf d'avoir pris les devants.

 _-Tu aurais quand même dû attendre qu'on se mette d'accord,_ s'obstina Sirius en bon têtu.

 _-Parce que ça aurait vraiment changé quelque chose ?_ demanda Rémus, _Alexa est en danger, plus on attend sans rien faire, plus ils sont avantagés. James a bien fait,_ soutint le jeune loup, _même s'il l'a fait de son propre chef._

James remercia Rémus d'un coup de tête, et reprit :

 _\- Il ne lui a rien dit de plus à elle, rien depuis la fois dernière où on les a surpris parler ensemble, donc on en a conclu qu'apparemment Severus n'en sait vraiment pas plus que ce qu'il a laissé planer toute à l'heure. Il a voulu faire le malin, comme à son habitude, je pense. Mais Lily est d'accord pour l'interroger de façon plus poussée, car elle m'a aussi dit que s'il nous détestait nous les garçons, il se sentait très affecté par le sort d'Alexa, ça on le sait, il lui demande souvent si elle va bien etc., c'est pourquoi Lily a suggéré qu'on devrait peut-être plus essayer d'en faire un allié qu'un ennemi, au moins en ce qui concerne Alexa._

 _-Oui, et qu'on fasse aussi de lui sa nounou, tant qu'on y est_ , ironisa Patmol avec sa bonne humeur légendaire

 _-T'es pas possible, Sirius, c'est sensé ce que dit Lily,_ tempéra Rémus curieux d'en savoir plus sur ce dont les informait James

 _-Il nous hait, rien que pour ça il ne voudra jamais nous dire quoi que ce soit, même si on lui servait des excuses sur un plateau d'argent, Rémus, tu es forcément d'accord avec moi, dis quelque chose !_

Mais Rémus avait un air songeur, et ne voulant pas énerver plus que ça son ami chien qui l'était déjà trop, il commença doucement :

 _\- Un meilleur ami, on n'en fera jamais un, c'est un fait, Sirius. Mais réfléchis bien, si Lily a raison, qu'il est concerné par Alexa et le risque qu'elle encourt, il est possible qu'il accepte de nous délivrer certaines informations, à condition qu'on soit assez cordial avec lui._

Ça avait été dit délicatement, mais Sirius bouda, peut-être même plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

 _-Il nous l'aurait dit s'il voulait vraiment l'aider, il en a eu l'occasion toute à l'heure et il ne l'a pas fait,_ contra Sirius à nouveau. _Cette chauve-souris, je ne lui ferai jamais confiance !_

 _-Je te rappelle qu'il a entendu que vous vouliez l'attaquer,_ releva doucement Rémus, _et qu'affecté ou non, il reste notre ennemi, comprends qu'il n'ait pas forcément eu l'envie de tout te dire, alors que deux secondes avant tu voulais l'envoyer valser d'un sort cuisant. Mais ça doit valoir le coup non, de faire des efforts Sirius ? Tu devrais peut-être au moins essayer, pour Alexa,_ suggéra doucement Rémus, tandis que James opinait de la tête, en signe d'accord avec tout ce que venir de dire le loup.

Et c'est avec un soupir énervé et las que Sirius se rallia finalement à leur idée, à court d'objections et devant reconnaître que l'idée, si elle ne lui semblait pas bonne, était jusqu'ici la meilleure qu'ils avaient.

Il se mirent d'accord, ils laisseraient Lily faire, inutile d'imaginer un véritable rapprochement, mais qu'ils arrivent déjà à se tolérer relèverait du miracle. Ils allaient devoir la jouer fine s'ils voulaient obtenir que Servilus les renseignent sur ce que mijotaient les Serpentards.

Du côté d'Alexa, dans la salle de bain, se jouait un tout autre problème.

Elle avait bien senti ces derniers jours des maux de ventre.

Mais avait essayé de les oublier, or, en faisant sa toilette, elle sût qu'elle n'avait pas pu y échapper ce mois-ci …

Ses règles, si irrégulières, étaient bel et bien là !

Avec un long soupir, tandis qu'elle s'essuyait, elle réfléchissait.

Comment le dire à Sirius ? Comment réagirait-il ?

Chacune de ses périodes avaient été particulièrement mal vécue.

Encore plus humiliée, pas de protection ou rarement, une hygiène parfois douteuse offerte par ses maîtres, la féminité d'Alexa était encore quelque chose qui lui échappait, vécue comme source d'angoisse et de punitions encore plus sévères, pour le simple fait d'être une femme.

Fouillant dans son armoire, elle trouva vite ce qu'elle cherchait…

Des protections féminines avaient été placées là le jour de son arrivée, elles les avaient vues, mais n'avait eu jusqu'à aujourd'hui par l'occasion de les utiliser.

Elle en prit une, s'habilla, et le plus silencieusement possible sortit de la salle de bain.

Elle s'installa sur le lit, Hope glissant près d'elle, se calant contre sa cuisse pour quémander des caresses.

 _-Alexa, tu viens jouer avec nous ?_ proposa James, en se tournant vers elle.

Ils s'étaient installés sur le lit de James et Rémus, un paquet de bonbons lévitant au milieu d'eux.

Mais elle refusa doucement.

Leur jeu semblait pourtant amusant, ils devaient chacun leur tour avaler des Dragées surprises de Bertie-Crochue d'un genre un peu particulier, tous de bons goûts, il y avait cependant dans le paquet de cinq cents grammes, vingt dragées qui avaient un goût abject, avec des effets physiques quelque peu surprenant, qu'elles vous fassent gonfler la tête, colorer vos mains en bleus, ou faire sortir de la fumée par vos oreilles.

Une sorte de roulette russe à la façon sorcière se jouait donc entre camarades.

Sirius attendit que ses oreilles aient repris leur taille normale, avalé le bonbon au goût de piment, et redemanda auprès d'Alexa :

 _-Allez chérie, viens jouer, on a compté il doit en rester environ dix dans le paquet. Y'a plus que cinq pour cent de chances que tu tombes sur une mauvaise._

Mais à nouveau, gentiment, Alexa refusa, on ne lui avait que trop appris qu'en cette période, elle était sale, indigne d'approcher les hommes. Et elle craignait trop d'annoncer à Sirius son « état » par peur de sa réaction. Mieux valait les laisser jouer entre eux, en essayant de se faire oublier.

Elle resta donc sur le lit, profitant de Hope et de ses ronronnements qui l'apaisaient.

Les garçons ne virent pas son malaise et continuèrent leur jeu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune dragée dans le sachet.

Peu de temps après ça, les garçons défilèrent à la douche, puis parlèrent entre eux, chacun allongé dans son lit. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, c'est donc tout naturellement que Sirius fit tomber les rideaux du lit, et s'allongeant, se cala contre Alexa, qu'il sentit se tendre aussitôt.

Elle était couchée dos à lui, et il la retourna doucement vers lui, inquiet de son attitude effacée.

 _-Tout va bien, ma chérie ? Tu as l'air bien absente…_ lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur dont lui seul avait le secret

 _-Oui, oui,_ dit-elle précipitamment, elle avait appris qu'on ne parlait pas de son « problème ».

Mais il le découvrirait bien d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils le découvraient toujours… Des frissons glacés parcoururent sa nuque glissant jusqu'à ses bras.

Mais sa réponse ne satisfaisait pas Sirius qui commençait à connaître son épouse, et sût immédiatement qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

 _-Allez, Alexa, enfin, dis-moi ! Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse, raconte-moi s'il te plait._

Ce « s'il te plaît » avait été si doux, si préoccupé, alors, sans le regarder, une habitude qui commençait à agacer Sirius, elle dit doucement :

 _-Je suis dans ma mauvaise période, je suis…, je suis impure en ce moment,_ sa voix n'était que chuchotement et hésitation.

Il haussa les sourcils si haut qu'ils formèrent des petites rides horizontales sur son jeune front.

 _-Impure ?_ répéta-t-il, interdit.

 _-Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ?_ demanda-t-elle incertaine devant sa réaction

 _-Je sais ce que tu sous-entends par-là,_ répondit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage, _ce que je ne sais pas c'est pourquoi tu abordes tes règles ainsi._

Elle haussa les épaules sans savoir quoi répondre, on lui avait toujours dit qu'elles étaient là, et c'était tout, elle n'en savait pas beaucoup plus, n'ayant jamais eu le droit de poser des questions.

Elle savait évidemment à quoi servait ses règles, ce qu'elles signifiaient d'elle, c'était leurs arrivées qui avaient conduit son tout premier maître à la vendre, désormais trop femme pour lui du haut de ses douze ans.

 _-Ma belle, tu as juste tes règles, tu es une femme et y'a rien de plus normal que ça. Maintenant ça ne veut pas dire que tu es impure ou quoi que ce soit du genre, tu restes la même qu'en période hors règles,_ lui dit Sirius d'un ton doux.

Il pouffait presque, tant la situation lui semblait irréelle. Mais il voulait absolument qu'elle décomplexe par rapport à cette chose si banale et normale qui semblait la terroriser.

 _-Pourquoi tu ris ?_ demanda-t-elle aussi doucement que toute à l'heure.

Elle avait noté que Sirius avait un sourire qui cachait un rire derrière ses paroles, se moquait-il d'elle ?

 _-Je ris parce que tu es dans une situation normale, et que ça me semble fou que tu puisses te penser impure._

Elle bouda presque à ces mots. Il n'avait pas du tout la réaction qu'elle attendait de lui, et cela la perturbait, pire, il se moquait, tout ça n'allait pas comme elle pensait que ça devait aller.

Elle s'attendait plus à un rejet, peut-être même certainement du dégoût, mais pas du tout cette frivolité qui animait son compagnon.

Devant sa mine boudeuse, il lui dit gentiment :

 _-Oh mais ne te braque pas, chérie, je ne me moque pas promis, je veux bien croire que derrière ta réaction, il y a des années de mauvais traitements, et de paroles qui t'ont amenée à croire cette fausse pensée. Mais il va falloir que cela change. Tu ne dois absolument pas complexer de cela ! Tu me crois ?_

Elle hocha la tête timidement, et il la serra dans ses bras en réconfort.

 _-Oh allez, tu peux faire mieux que ça non ? Fais-moi un beau sourire, celui qui me fais craquer, quand on voit ta fossette près de ton œil,_ quémanda Sirius.

Mais son sourire resta encore trop timide à son goût, et pour la dérider il partit dans une séance de chatouilles impitoyables, qui la firent éclater de rire alors qu'elle se tortillait désespérément pour lui échapper.

Quand il décida d'enfin la lâcher, il constata avec plaisir que ses traits inquiets avaient laissé la place à des yeux pétillants, presque larmoyants à force de rire, et sur son visage une douce fossette creusait sa peau tout près de son œil droit.

Il la garda tout contre lui, rejetant de ses pieds encore et toujours une Hope plus que désireuse de rejoindre la partie.

Mais il poussa soudain un cri, le petit animal avait décidé, pour esquiver ses pieds, de lui sauter dessus, et glissant sur son pyjama, avait bien planté ses griffes dans sa cuisse pour garder son équilibre et mieux escalader son terrain de jeu vivant.

 _-Saleté de…. !_

Mais Alexa avait déjà réagi, et attrapé l'animal pour le blottir contre sa poitrine.

 _-Sois un peu patient Sirius,_ dit-elle, le ton rieur

 _-Hope me déteste,_ gémit-il

 _-Non, elle voulait jouer c'est tout,_ objecta doucement la jeune fille qui ne pouvait s'empêcher toutefois de rire intérieurement de l'attitude du jeune Fléreur avec Sirius !

Tout en repartant dans une séance, à trois, de câlins, Sirius, les bras autour de sa femme lui dit doucement, maintenant que l'ambiance était de nouveau détendue :

 _-Chérie, je sens que tu n'es pas à l'aise pour parler de ce tout côté féminin avec moi, et j'avoue que ça me dépasse, je ne comprends même pas quel intérêt ils avaient ces connards à te torturer avec cette histoire…_

Elle avait arrêté de caresser Hope en entendant les mots de Sirius et baissé honteusement les yeux, voulait-il vraiment encore revenir dessus ? Voulait-il encore lui quémander des souvenirs qu'elle avait honte d'aborder ? Elle ne sût que faire que ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux, elle baissa les yeux, honteuse.

 _-S'il te plait_ , dit-il en lui relevant doucement le menton d'une main pour ancrer ses yeux dans les siens, _on doit réussir à en parler, parce qu'on est un couple et que parler de ça, c'est juste normal. Maintenant, je peux comprendre que ce n'est pas du tout évident pour toi, alors je me disais que peut-être, c'est quelque chose dont tu pourrais parler avec Lily ?_

Elle leva vers lui un regard à la fois incertain et interrogateur.

 _-C'est une bonne idée, non ? C'est une fille adorable, et je pense que tu seras plus à l'aise avec elle, d'en parler au moins pour commencer ? Ça cassera déjà tes tabous sur ce sujet, et dès que tu te sentiras prête, tu verras que ça deviendra quelque chose de naturel d'en parler, même avec moi. Bon peut-être pas avec James ou Rémus,_ il grimaça en riant à cette idée et au malaise qu'auraient ses amis, _mais avec moi ou Lily c'est quelque chose d'aussi banale que parler des cours ou des repas… tu verras !_

Elle réfléchit aux mots de Sirius, et se rappela que la jeune Gryffondor lui avait déjà proposé de parler avec elle de choses qu'elle n'osait pas aborder avec les garçons.

C'était peut-être, non c'était une bonne idée !

Elle voyait bien que quelque chose clochait dans sa propre attitude, si Sirius voyait quelque chose de normal, de naturel là où elle ne voyait que du dégoût, de l'impureté, alors elle voulait comprendre, pour elle, pour lui, pour l'espoir qu'ils s'étaient réciproquement promis.

Elle hocha donc la tête, convaincue désormais par l'idée de Sirius et se détendit dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, quand une violente douleur la prit au ventre, la faisant involontairement se contracter, et porter une main sur cette zone douloureuse.

Sans rien dire, Sirius métamorphosa un coussin qu'il transforma en bouillote et la posa délicatement sur la zone la faisant souffrir, comprenant sans qu'il n'eût besoin de paroles ce qui était responsable de sa douleur, _merci d'avoir participé aux cours d'éducation à la vie sexuelle l'année dernière qui était en option_ , pensa-t-il, _et merci James de m'avoir convaincu d'y participer…_

Surprise elle le regarda, et il dit simplement :

 _-Tu verras que ça deviendra un sujet normal chérie, bon et si on dormait maintenant ?_

Elle hocha la tête, toujours étonnée de l'attention qu'il venait d'avoir, se pouvait-il réellement que pour lui, les règles ne soient pas cette chose infâme qui faisait d'elle un être sale, et qu'il se comporterait normalement avec elle en cette période ? Après tout, sa réaction n'avait pas été mauvaise, pourquoi lui mentirait-il ? Il l'avait touchée, chatouillée, en son for intérieur Alexa soupira, consciente désormais que pour son époux, règles ou pas, elle était la même.

Oui cette idée germait, vite et fort dans son esprit. Mais ses pensées ne purent continuer, car un feulement mécontent retentit.

Sirius avait attrapé Hope qu'il s'évertuait à mettre dans son panier, mais l'animal feulait mécontent qu'on l'arrache ainsi aux bras de sa maîtresse, gesticulant de ses quatre pattes dans les airs, regardant Sirius d'un air outré.

 _-Hope,_ menaça-t-il, _tu me mords, je te mords._

Alexa ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à l'incongruité des mots de Sirius.

L'animal ne mordit heureusement pas, mais réussit à quitter son panier dès que Sirius l'eut posé dedans, pour s'installer contre le ventre d'Alexa, attiré soit comme garde du corps de sa maîtresse, soit par attrait de la chaleur dégagée par la bouillotte, ou peut-être le mélange des deux, songea le garçon, un demi-sourire plaqué sur le visage qu'il ne pût dissimuler à la jeune fille qui marmonna tout bas

 _-Tu vois que tu l'aimes bien !_

 _-Evidemment,_ répondit-il sur le ton de celui qui ne veut pas avouer ses faiblesses.

Attendrie par cela, apaisée par l'attitude de Sirius vis-à-vis d'elle, Alexa s'endormit dans les bras de son époux sereine et tranquille.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'attends vos réactions, critiques, tout ce que vous voulez par review :)**_

 _ **Seena T je pense à ton défi de la centième review (affreux cela dit en passant Gniark, Gniark, j'adoooore !) et aux vôtres SuperSuperbus et kimy 25 :) Surveillez bien les chapitres à venir... ;)**_

 _ **Amitiés**_

 _ **Lessa**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**Hello tout le monde**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude on se retrouve ce vendredi soir pour le nouveau chapitre de votre fic Tu seras ma femme.**_

 _ **J'espère récolter vos avis en fin de chapitre, j'avoue que vous lire c'est juste trop motivant, je suis shootée à vos reviews les gens, je vous jure !**_

 _ **Merci mille fois à kimy25 et SuperSuperbus pour leurs reviews :) fidèles lecteurs adorés 3**_

 _ **kimy25 tu verras que ton mot-défi a été plaçé, j'espère que tu aimeras le contexte, j'attends ton avis ;)**_

 _ **SuperSuperbus si je ne me trompe pas, au prochain chapitre c'est ton tour ! :)**_

 _ **Amis lecteurs, reviewers je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !**_

 _ **Allez, disclaimer et on se retrouve tout en bas**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**_

 _ **Lessa !**_

* * *

 **[Attendrie par cela, apaisée par l'attitude de Sirius vis-à-vis d'elle, Alexa s'endormit dans les bras de son époux sereine et tranquille.]**

 **Chapitre 46**

Le lendemain, Sirius parla discrètement à Lily pendant la pause de dix heures.

Ils se mirent rapidement d'accord après que Sirius ait expliqué les raisons pour lesquelles il faisait appel à elle, et vers vingt heures trente après le dîner, ils montèrent Lily, Sirius et Alexa, jusqu'aux appartements de Préfète de la jeune Gryffondor.

Sirius les laissa le temps d'un moment dans la soirée pour être toutes les deux, profitant que le sort tolère maintenant que le couple soit séparé.

Il déposa donc Alexa comme convenu à l'appartement de Préfète de la jeune fille, et avait prévu de revenir la chercher, à l'aide de la cape d'invisibilité une heure après.

Quand Alexa entra dans le petit salon qui composait l'une des pièces de l'appartement, elle ne pût s'empêcher d'admirer l'architecture et le confort particuliers du lieu. Tout en élégance, rempli de couleurs délicates et douces. Elle s'y sentit aussitôt bien.

Lily lui proposa une bièraubeurre qu'elle accepta bien vite.

Et lorsque chacune d'entre elles avait un verre à la main, elles s'assirent sur le sofa qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

 _-Alors, Alexa, Sirius m'a dit que tu voulais me voir, pour parler de choses de filles_ , dit-doucement la préfète avec un sourire amical avant de porter le verre à sa bouche.

 _-Oui,_ répondit Alexa en resserrant nerveusement son verre des deux mains, _Sirius m'a dit_ , que, sa voix commençait à hésiter, _il m'a dit que j'étais gênée, que ce n'est pas normal, et, enfin il veut, tu sais..._

 _-Hé, ne t'affole pas,_ l'interrompit Lily qui ressentait le malaise de la jeune fille en face d'elle, _quoi ? Ce sont tes règles qui te font paniquer ainsi ?_ demanda-t-elle de son habituel ton doux.

Sirius lui avait rapidement fait part du gros sujet d'angoisse pour Alexa, pour lui permettre de se préparer à la discussion.

La voyant hocher la tête doucement, elle continua de parler :

 _\- C'est quelque chose de normal, Alexa, Sirius n'est pas bête, au moins ça je peux le reconnaitre, ce n'est pas un homme de Cro-Magnon, et il veut t'aider à passer ce malaise. Pour commencer si tu me parler de ce que c'est pour toi, ces règles, comment tu le vis ? Je pourrais mieux comprendre, et t'aider à appréhender tes peurs._

Son sourire tendre, sincère rassura Alexa.

Alors elle commença à se détendre, et à aborder ce sujet qu'elle redoutait tant.

Quand Sirius revint une heure et demie plus tard, il fût surpris de trouver les deux jeunes filles dans une ambiance légère, le sourire accroché aux lèvres, et trouva immédiatement qu'Alexa était redevenue elle-même, sans cette ombre de stress qui habitait ses yeux depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué être indisposée.

Il sourit alors, à son tour, et ce fût enlacés sous la cape d'invisibilité qu'ils rejoignirent leur dortoir et se couchèrent, l'esprit et le cœur plus légers.

Il avait dû promettre à Lily, quand elle vit l'artefact magique qu'il avait entre ses mains, de ne s'en servir que pour œuvrer au bien, et ne pas chercher les ennuis.

 _Si elle savait que de toute façon je n'ai plus le choix de ça si je veux qu'Alexa ne souffre pas,_ pensa-t-il, le cœur serré.

Au moins avait-il réussi à cacher qu'en réalité la cape appartenait à James, il savait que son meilleur ami le tuerait instantanément s'il avait parlé !

Les jours qui suivirent ils avaient réussi à parler tous ensemble avec Lily du sujet plus inquiétant qui préoccupait les Maraudeurs, à savoir tenter de se rapprocher de Rogue pour qu'ils les informent des projets de ses camarades de chambre, s'il savait quelque chose.

Maintenant qu'elle était au courant, avait accepté de les aider, il leur semblait qu'un poids s'était enlevé de leurs épaules.

Une solution existait !

Lily était satisfaite de leurs intentions, peut-être qu'enfin, une entente, un accord allait pouvoir se faire entre ces quatre têtus.

Cela rendait pour elle l'arrivée d'Alexa dans leur vie encore plus appréciable, même si elle savait que quelque chose qu'elle ne saisissait pas encore tout à fait bien s'était joué pour que Sirius soudainement doive se marier… quelque chose de grave.

Peu à peu elle se tourna de plus en plus vers son meilleur ami Serpentard dans l'espoir de rapprocher les ennemis de toujours, dans un but commun.

Repas, cours, balade les week-ends, Severus avait maintenant régulièrement la jeune fille rien que pour lui, et ils étaient redevenus les amis qu'ils étaient avant la répartition dans leur maison respective et les maraudeurs !

Mais malgré son intervention, les regards noirs de Severus pour les trois garçons ainsi que son attitude dédaigneuse n'avaient pas cessé.

Plus d'une semaine passa encore ainsi, et Sirius s'exaspérait, car chaque fois que Lily revenait vers eux, elle n'avait rien de nouveau à leur apporter, ou rien de probant.

La pleine lune avait lieu ce vendredi soir, et c'est angoissé que Sirius avait à nouveau choisi de rester auprès d'Alexa.

Il n'avait pas voulu la laisser à Lily, car c'était trop risqué que la jeune rousse découvre tout de leur secret. Elle savait évidemment pour Rémus, mais ignorait tout de leur manigance pour aider le loup à chaque pleine lune, et ils ne comptaient pas qu'elle sache.

Le couple quitta donc comme le mois précédent Rémus et James le temps de la nuit, sauf que cette fois-ci avant qu'ils partent, Alexa enlaça le lycanthrope, un regard inquiet pour lui, le cœur lourd de ce qu'il allait affronter.

Ils avaient souvent abordé la possible éventualité qu'elle devienne à son tour Animagus, mais son niveau en magie et leurs problèmes venaient retarder ce projet.

Les garçons laissèrent le couple dans le dortoir après le dîner, sur une dernière partie de cartes pour détendre tout le monde, et ils se mirent en route, cape d'invisibilité sur eux.

Alexa profita de cette soirée pour se rapprocher de Sirius, elle avait besoin de le sentir proche, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de relations intimes, mais c'était bon de sentir son époux près d'elle, juste pour elle, le temps d'une soirée.

Sirius aborda, innocemment pour ne pas la brusquer, le sujet tabou qu'elle lui avait confié quelques jours plus tôt.

Il s'étonnait, en y repensant, que cela faisait presque trois mois qu'elle était avec lui et que c'était la première fois qu'elle avait ses règles.

 _-J'ai toujours eu des indispositions assez irrégulières_ , lui confia-t-elle, soudainement quelque peu gênée de parler de cela.

Il s'était allongé sur le lit, de côté, une main repliée sous la tête pour la tenir, la regardant avec douceur, caressant distraitement sa cuisse, tandis qu'elle était assise le dos contre la tête de lit.

 _-Tu en as parlé à Lily ?_

 _-Oui, elle m'a dit que c'est sûrement lié à mon passé, le stress, les maltraitances, quand j'étais,_ elle balaya distraitement comme pour continuer son discours sans prononcer certains mots.

Mais c'était sans compter l'entêtement de Sirius qui refusait que sa femme ait honte de son passé.

 _-Quand tu étais esclave sexuelle,_ continua-t-il pour elle d'un ton qui se voulait léger, comme s'ils parlaient météo.

Elle fit oui de la tête et continua sa phrase :

 _-Mais elle m'a dit que si ça continuait, je devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh. Elle n'est pas plus inquiète que ça, elle m'a juste dit de faire attention._

 _-Et de noter tes dates de menstruations, je suppose ?_

C'est alors qu'Alexa gigota de sa place, se tourna sur le lit, fouillant dans sa table de chevet quelque chose et en ressortit un petit carnet blanc et noir. Discret mais élégant.

 _-Lily m'a dit qu'elle en avait plein des comme ça, elle m'a donné celui-là pour noter les dates dedans. Elle m'a dit que c'était important de le faire. Donc je dois penser à les écrire là-dedans, elle m'a aussi dit que ce carnet pouvait servir à écrire tout ce que j'ai envie, comme un journal intime,_ elle avait dit cela sur un ton qui faisait bien comprendre qu'elle ignorait ce qu'était un journal intime jusqu'à ce que la Préfète lui en parle, _il faut aussi qu'on fasse attention quand on fera_ , elle s'éclaircit la gorge, _quand on fera l'amour, vis-à-vis de la contraception, tout ça._

Le garçon la regarda longtemps, un sourire figé sur ses lèvres. Heureux, tout simplement, de voir la bonne influence de Lily sur elle.

Elle avait dit ces mots « faire l'amour », quelle avancée que cela constituait pour leur couple ! Et elle se souciait contraception… Quel beau travail, en une heure Lily avait réussi, il se demanda soudain sérieusement s'il ne devait pas les laisser entre filles toute une journée ! Se retenant de pouffer, il lui répondit :

 _-Pour ce qui est de la contraception, ne t'en fais pas, je connais un petit truc, un sortilège, que j'ai déjà appliqué la dernière fois, mais sinon pour ce qui de ses conseils, et de son influence sur toi, je suis épaté, et vraiment content de te voir ainsi._

 _-Elle est vraiment gentille,_ continua Alexa sous le regard de Sirius qui presque la gênait tellement il était fier, _merci de nous avoir laissées parler toutes les deux, j'avoue que ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien._

 _-Dois-je comprendre que la prochaine fois que tu seras « indisposée »,_ il mima des guillemets de ses doigts, _tu me le diras sans honte ou crainte ?_

 _-Peut-être juste un petit peu de gêne simplement,_ dit-elle, ce qui le fit franchement sourire.

 _-Alors c'est déjà ça ! Rappelle-moi de bien gâter cette demoiselle pour Noël, elle le mérite vraiment_

 _-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, et tout en parlant elle était venue se glisser contre lui,_ s'allongeant dos à lui.

Il sentait ses cheveux délicatement parfumés au citron de son gel douche pendant qu'elle avait posé une main sur sa propre hanche, contact qu'il apprécia.

Ils continuèrent leur discussion ainsi, et rapidement le sujet de Rogue et des Serpentards vint naturellement s'immiscer dans la conversation, et le garçon fit tout ce qui était possible pour rassurer Alexa concernant ses craintes, bien que l'attitude de Servilus l'agaçât, ce qu'il garda évidemment pour lui.

Pour changer de sujet, Sirius proposa un massage à Alexa qui se laissa faire volontiers, les mains de Sirius étaient drôlement douées, et elle ressortait à chaque fois plus détendue que jamais. Cela avait permis aussi un rapprochement physique puisqu'après le massage, Alexa avait proposé à Sirius de s'occuper de lui à son tour, toujours à demi-mots, suggérés, qui amusaient Sirius devant cette candeur naturelle qu'elle possédait, qu'il espérait qu'elle ne quitte jamais.

Mais il accepta bien vite le moment câlin qu'elle proposait, trop heureux de pouvoir à nouveau sentir ses mains le caresser, flatter sa virilité qui ne demandait que ça.

Il était gêné de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre cet amour physique, et lui en fit part, mais elle le rassura bien vite en lui disant que les massages qu'il lui donnait l'aidaient déjà beaucoup à apprécier le contact, le toucher de l'autre, et qu'elle ne ressentait pas non plus le besoin de quelque chose de plus intime, au moins pour le moment, précisa-t-elle, laissant ainsi la porte ouverte à une possible évolution.

Heureux de savoir que sa femme avançait doucement dans l'apprentissage charnel, il refoula au fond de lui sa culpabilité et la serrant contre elle, il l'embrassa avec toute l'affection qu'il avait pour elle.

Ils s'endormirent ensuite repus d'amour.

Ils passèrent le samedi à travailler, s'étant mis d'accord pour sortir à Pré-au-Lard le dimanche avec Lily.

Au repas du samedi soir, James, exténué de sa nuit précédente, avait vu sa patience mise à rude épreuve, Lily mangeait en compagnie de Severus, exceptionnellement à la table des Serpentards, en bout de table, près de la grande porte, mais il n'avait pas digéré ce fait ruminant tout le repas, malgré les remarques répétées de ses amis qui le rassuraient en lui disant qu'elle faisait cela pour Alexa, pour eux, et qu'il ne devait pas gâcher leur plan pour une jalousie mal placée.

Mais il atteignit son point de non-retour, lorsque, croisant le regard de Rogue pour la première fois de la soirée, il le vit mettre son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, peut-être par simple amitié, ou peut-être pour faire sortir de ses gonds le Gryffondor.

Ça ne manqua pas, car James quitta la grande salle, d'un pas lourd, sans avoir pris de dessert. Et quand ses amis le retrouvèrent dans le dortoir, sa mauvaise humeur ne l'avait pas quitté, il maltraitait un coussin, et Hope le regardait la tête penchée, cherchant à comprendre ce que l'être à deux pattes faisait.

Le lendemain, ils réussirent à le convaincre de venir à Pré-au-Lard, alors qu'il leur avait juré ne plus vouloir venir, mais le fait de retrouver Lily eût bien vite raison de lui, et un James souriant et enthousiaste remplaça le bougon Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent comme convenu aux trois balais en début d'après-midi, alors que les trois animagus et Alexa étaient déjà installés à une table, une pinte de bièraubeurre chacun dans les mains, Rémus sentit un vent de panique souffler en lui, Sirius balisa, et James serra si fort de colère ses poings qu'il en eût mal.

Seule Alexa afficha un sourire poli, discret, presque craintif.

Pourquoi ces réactions ? Car quand Lily s'assit près d'eux, un jeune homme au blason vert et argent l'accompagnait.

Rogue avait l'air d'avoir été traîné là de force, peut-être sous l'emprise de l'Impérium, se demanda plutôt sérieusement Sirius.

 _-Bon sang, ne faites pas ces têtes d'enterrements_ , s'exclama Lily, _Severus voulait rencontrer officiellement Alexa_ , termina-t-elle en le désignant alors qu'elle s'asseyait à la table, _on en parlé hier soir pendant le repas._

 _-Salut,_ dit doucement Severus avec chaleur, sans regarder les garçons, le regard allant de Lily à Alexa.

 _-Salut,_ répondit Alexa, en ne manquant pas de serrer la main de Sirius qui s'était glissée dans la sienne par-dessous la table.

Mais avant que le Serpentard n'ait pu dire un mot de plus, James se leva, attrapa le bras de Lily qui afficha un air à la fois surpris et indigné, et l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

 _-Non mais tu es folle ? T'as amené Servilus à Pré-au-Lard, pour qu'il passe l'après-midi avec nous ?_

Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches et le regarda avec défi avant de rétorquer :

 _-Folle ? Tu as une drôle de manière de me remercier Potter ! Merci de t'en soucier mais ma santé mentale va très bien. Non, Severus m'a parlé de son envie de rencontrer Alexa et j'ai cru bon de l'amener, et rappelle-toi votre plan dont TU m'as parlé !_

Elle le frappait du bout de son index accusateur sur la poitrine tout en disant ses derniers mots.

 _-Je n'aime pas qu'il tourne autour de toi,_ grogna-t-il

 _-Ho mais ça suffit cette jalousie Potter, je ne suis pas ta petite chose fragile, encore moins ta petite copine, alors… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as marmonné ?_

 _-Rien,_ répondit le garçon sans oser la regarder.

 _\- Potter je t'ai entendu dire quelque chose, tu vas me faire le plaisir de répéter,_ ordonna-t-elle de sa voix de préfète terrifiant des premières années… et James.

 _-J'ai dit que tu pourrais devenir ma petite copine_ , avoua-t-il dans un souffle les joues rosies.

Lily sentit ses yeux s'agrandirent malgré elle, et ses oreilles chauffer dangereusement.

 _-Quoi ? Ce serait si terrible que ça ?_ reprit-il devant sa réaction

Ce fut son tour à elle de marmonner. Ce qui provoqua à la fois un rire jaune de James mais aussi son exaspération qui se manifesta par un levé d'yeux au ciel façon James.

Cette fille dont il était fou amoureux, qui repoussait sans cesse ses avances, et qui trainait avec son meilleur ennemi, voilà de quoi souffler sur les braises de la jalousie, et allumer un feu qu'il ne voulait pas forcément voir s'allumer, par crainte des conséquences.

Il décida pour cette raison de prendre sur lui.

 _-Passons ce propos, il ne lui fera rien ?_ demanda-t-il après un instant de silence

- _Non, James, il voit bien qu'il se trame quelque chose, et il veut aider, à sa manière_

 _-Aider ? Pourquoi l'aiderait-il, elle est à Gryffondor, avec Sirius qui plus est !_

 _-Il m'a dit qu'il se reconnaissait en elle, c'est tout._

-Quoi, il pense qu'elle est la martyre de Sirius ? ironisa James, _non Severus est le seul qui a ses faveurs, à Sirius, nos faveurs,_ crût-il bon de préciser à mi-voix.

 _-Vous êtes stupides ! Et vous verriez que si vous parliez, vous arriveriez à quelque chose de bien, pour Alexa ! Je crois qu'il veut vous dire quelque chose, alors prenez sur vous, le temps d'un après-midi,_ persista Lily, _il me semblait cachotier hier soir, voulant absolument la rencontrer…_

 _-Soit, il va juste falloir faire de sorte qu'on reparte tous vivants de cette taverne,_ répondit James en jetant un coup d'œil qui ne se voulait pas discret vers la table où ils s'étaient installés.

Rogue était toujours debout l'air interdit, Sirius affichait un air indigné et révulsé, un demi-sourire presqu'amusé marquait le visage de Rémus, et Alexa se tenait là, regardant tantôt son époux, tantôt le Serpentard, il distinguait d'ici la peur, l'intranquillité dans ses yeux, certainement causé par leur réaction à eux trois, plutôt qu'autre chose. Il réalisa que si Alexa craignait la situation dans laquelle ils étaient c'était à cause d'eux qui ne faisaient pas preuve de bonne volonté malgré leur résolution de mieux connaître les plans des Serpentards.

Mais Alexa n'était en danger semblait croire Lily, et lui faisait confiance à la jeune rousse.

Et peut-être qu'ils apprendraient enfin quelque chose… de Servilus, de ce bâtard graisseux, de la chauve-souris des cachots, l'être qu'ils détestaient tous et…

STOP ! se dit-il en pensée, alors qu'il insultait Rogue de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il pouvait, cela ne les ferait avancer à rien.

Il fallait qu'ils arrivent à lui parler, il le fallait.

Pour elle.

Elle qui ?

Lily ou Alexa ?

Peut-être les deux, en fait, en tout cas c'était certain, il fallait faire l'effort de côtoyer, non supporter Rogue, et il le ferait…

Soupirant bruyamment, James s'essuya le visage d'une main, et dit simplement à Lily :

 _-Allons-y !_

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre, des morts au prochain? Peut-être, qui sait :p**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'attends l'avis de tous mes lecteurs, fidèles, nouveaux, tout le monde est le bienvenu pour me laisser un petit commentaire :)**_

 _ **Amitiés**_

 _ **Lessa**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**Hello à tous**_

 _ **Comment ça je suis en retard sur la publication? C'est vrai?**_

 _ **Bon ok, c'est vrai je suis en retard, mais c'pas ma faute, enfin si, donc je m'excuse, platement...**_

 _ **La semaine pro ça sera la même sûrement, ou bien je posterai dans la journée du vendredi, à voir comment je peux faire. Je vous promets de faire au mieux !**_

 _ **Bref voici le nouveau chapitre, et comme d'habitude, je ne peux pas commencer sans remercier mes merveilleux reviewers : Seena T, SuperSuperbus et kimy25, je vous adooore !**_ _ **Merci d'être là!**_

 _ **Merci à tous mes lecteurs d'être toujours aussi nombreux à suivre ma fic, :) mais j'avoue que vous lire serait au moins tout aussi motivant que suivre vos stats ;) Alors svp vraiment je compte sur vous, ça ne vous coûte rien, mais Tu seras ma femme est ma fic la plus lue j'aimerais vraiment connaître l'avis de TOUS mes lecteurs, d'ailleurs je remercie mes reviewers fidèles encore une fois !**_

 _ **Allez, disclaimer et on se retrouve tout en bas**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**_

 _ ** **Lessa !****_

* * *

 **Chapitre 47**

Revenus à la table, James se réinstalla sur la banquette, en veillant à se positionner du côté d'Alexa, désormais entourée de ses trois gardes du corps, tandis que Lily et Rogue prirent place en face d'eux.

La jeune Préfète commanda deux bièraubeurres, et ce fût elle aussi qui se chargea de briser le silence qui régnait en maître autour de la table :

 _-Bien, Severus voulait, comme je vous l'ai dit, rencontrer Alexa, ne soyez pas sur la défensive comme ça, il ne lui veut pas de mal_ , ajouta-t-elle devant leurs airs immédiatement renfrognés et leurs bras croisés sur la poitrine de Sirius et James, un air de défi sur le visage.

 _-C'est un Serpentard,_ argua Sirius, agressif immédiatement, sans même regarder le garçon.

 _-Bien vu le chien_ , _t'en a d'autres des illuminations comme ça ?_ répondit sur le même ton Severus qui malgré son envie d'aider la jeune fille n'était pas décidé à se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

 _-Hé, et si on se calmait ?_ proposa Rémus en essayant de se détendre, bien que la présence du Serpentard ne l'enchantait pas lui non plus, pourtant il était le plus ouvert au dialogue et à la paix de tous les Maraudeurs.

Il regarda Sirius assis à côté de lui, et ses lèvres mimèrent les mots « pour Alexa ».

Le lycanthrope se détendit un peu, il était connu pour être le pacifiste de la bande et si Sirius ne pouvait pas dépasser sa haine pour Severus, il comptait bien le faire pour lui.

 _-Severus, merci de te soucier d'Alexa_ , reprit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait calme et détendu.

 _-Comment tu vas ?_ demanda aussitôt le jeune Serpentard à Alexa ignorant Rémus avec le flegme habituel qui le caractérisait.

Les yeux de Sirius se plissèrent instantanément à l'énoncé de la question, James ne cillait même plus, seuls Lily et Rémus, peu étonné de son attitude, semblaient véritablement ouverts à l'échange.

Alexa regarda Sirius, avant de doucement répondre :

 _\- Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ?_

Une ombre de sourire apparut sur le visage du garçon qui lui dit toujours d'une voix posée :

 _-T'es coincée dans quelque chose de vraiment pas drôle, je le sais, Nott ne fait que parler de ça à tout le monde dans le dortoir… J'ai fait mes recherches, Salvae Mariae n'est pas quelque chose de …_

 _-Rogue_ , pesta Sirius en regardant soudain Lily, _tu lui as dit ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix outrée en désignant du doigt la jeune Préfète.

Le Serpentard le regarda narquois, et répondit d'une voix affreusement mielleuse :

 _-On compte sur son aide, mais on ne lui dit pas toute la vérité ?_

 _-Sirius, enfin de quoi parlez-vous ?_ intervint Lily, _Non Severus ne m'a rien dit avant concernant, heu Salva… ?_

Elle n'avait pas retenu le nom du sort et regardait maintenant interrogative le jeune chien qui broyait presque la main d'Alexa tant il la serrait fort.

 _-C'est ça hein, ton petit jeu ? J'ai compris ! Tu es là pour aider tes camarades à me mettre la pression hein ?_ dit-il alors en direction de Severus, lâchant la main de sa femme pour appuyer ses coudes sur la table pour s'approcher de lui, ne le quittant pas des yeux, renversant un peu de bièraubeurre de sa choppe par son geste.

L'autre s'installa contre l'assise du fauteuil, croisa nonchalamment ses jambes et répondit d'un ton toujours calme, semblant maîtriser le jeu de poker qui se jouait.

 _-Je ne suis là pour personne, sinon Lily et Alexa, tu n'es pas le centre du monde Black, mais je veux juste éviter qu'il arrive des bricoles à ta petite femme adorée ! Quant au fait de tout dire à Lily, c'est quelque chose que je te laisse faire, tu lui dois bien ça, non ? La vérité à ta chère amie, elle qui t'aide tant, quand tu es coincé avec ta femme !_

Son sourire était sadique, mauvais, amusé en même temps qu'il voyait le visage du Gryffondor se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

Sirius le regardait, les traits figés.

L'autre en avait trop dit, beaucoup trop dit, le regard de Lily lui faisait comprendre, elle avait été mise sur la voie, si elle cherchait un peu dans ses bouquins la vérité, elle la trouverait, si la chauve-souris des cachots ne crachait pas tout le morceau avant….

Il ragea et tapa du poing sur la table.

Non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle apprenne ça, pas comme ça !

Merd…-credi !

Trop de monde commençait à connaître son secret, bientôt il n'en serait plus un, alors les élèves le regarderaient avec moquerie, pour la plupart, et pitié pour une minorité, peut-être même verrait-il de la honte dans les yeux de ses camarades de maison, et il ne savait pas s'il était capable de le supporter !

 _-On ne lui avait rien dit, imbécile ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois comme ça, hein Servilus ?_ reprit-il toujours aussi enragé.

 _-Ton amie mérite de savoir, surtout quand vous osez la missionner pour enquêter sur moi, me questionner à plus pouvoir, tout ça pour la protéger elle_ , il désigna cette fois Alexa, du menton.

- _Ok, maintenant tout le monde se calme_ , intima soudain Lily qui sentait comme tout un chacun que la situation dégénérait. _Sirius, éloigne-toi de la table, et arrête de t'énerver comme ça ! Je sais que vous petites inimitiés ne sont pas faites pour jouer en notre faveur, mais je crois qu'il serait intelligent, de la part de tout le monde, de se rappeler pourquoi vous êtes là !_

Elle avait regardé avec insistance Sirius et James pendant qu'elle parlait.

Leur haine pour le Serpentard était clairement affichée sur leur visage, mais les mots employés par Lily les radoucirent. James regardait Alexa de temps à autre, le visage crispé, les yeux mouillés de larmes qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser couler, elle avait peur…

Le silence se fit autour de la table, et Rémus se pencha vers Sirius, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille qui eut pour effet d'enlever toute haine sur son visage, remplacée par de l'inquiétude.

Le jeune animagus posa alors son regard sur Alexa, soupira longuement, lui prit la main délicatement et après avoir fermé les yeux un instant, lança un sortilège de silence autour d'eux, et dit en direction de Lily :

 _-Notre mariage, à Alexa et moi, n'est au départ rien qu'un sortilège, lancé par mon père pour me punir de mes frivolités, insouciances et j'en passe. C'est un sort puissant, vieux, et qu'on ne peut briser… Si je suis lié à elle, c'est parce que mon père a voulu me punir, m'humilier, me priver de ma liberté…_

Il préféra éviter de croiser les yeux onyx de Rogue, certain d'y trouver de la moquerie, voir peut-être même du mépris, accompagné pour sûr d'un brin de victoire.

Le regard de Lily se fit soudain interrogatif, et Sirius sût en un instant que les minutes qui suivraient seraient pleines de questions, auxquelles il allait répondre le plus sincèrement possible, les mots de Rémus l'ayant convaincu…

 _-Maintenant tu sais tout Lily, et les Serpentards_ , il regarda méchamment Rogue, _font pression sur moi pour que je leur donne Alexa du fait de son passé, pour en échange ne rien dire à tous les élèves concernant Salvae Mariae, ils savent combien j'en serai humilié…_ dit enfin Sirius au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes où les garçons avaient répondu aux questions, expliqué des notions patiemment à Lily qui se faisait plus concernée que curieuse.

Severus intervint quelques fois lorsqu'il s'agissait de révéler ce qu'il se passait avec les Serpentards, leurs menaces, intimidations, et connaissance du « secret » de Sirius.

 _-Severus_ , s'exclama-t-elle digérant difficilement les informations qu'elle voulait tant connaître jusqu'ici et qui la rendaient maintenant nauséeuse, _tu penses vraiment qu'ils sont sérieux dans leur menace ? Ils seraient capables de … ça ?_ incapable de former le mot, elle utilisa une formule allégée que tu le monde comprit

Il haussa les épaules et répondit :

 _-Je crois malheureusement que oui, et en tout cas Nott se réjouit de voir que le sort est efficace, qu'elle a été punie devant tout le monde ! Mais je sais qu'il pense surtout avec sa…,_ il regarda soudain Alexa et se résolut à ne pas employer le mot qui allait quitter ses lèvres, peut-être trop cru pour les oreilles de la jeune femme, _enfin qu'il est porté sur la chose, et vous connaissez les sangs-purs ?_ Il regardait Sirius et James qui hochaient doucement la tête, _le respect de la femme, les valeurs qu'on leur inculque dès leur plus jeune âge à ces hommes-là, tout ça pour dire que Nott est habitué à vouloir ce qu'il veut, s'il veut Alexa, je doute fort qu'il abandonne…_

 _-Pourquoi ne tout simplement pas dire à tout le monde ce qu'il en est alors,_ en entendant Sirius souffler, Lily précisa, _je sais que tu n'en as pas envie, mais enfin Sirius pour Alexa, sinon tu as entendu Severus, ils ne renonceront pas…_

 _-Pas de souci, faut juste que je me fasse à l'idée, mais j'ai toujours dit qu'entre les deux possibilités, je préfèrerai révéler moi-même devant toute l'école ce dont il s'agit,_ répondit le garçon en saisissant la main d'Alexa.

 _-Moi ce qui me chiffonne et que je voudrais bien savoir c'est qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes dans l'histoire Servilus ?_

James avait parlé et regardait maintenant les yeux plissés, le garçon qui tripotait sa pinte presque nerveusement soudainement.

 _-Je ne suis pas un sang-pur moi_ , fit Severus sans les regarder _, et ce qu'ils veulent faire, croyez-le ou non mais leurs idées me choquent, réellement, s'il s'agissait de Lily, je serai devenu fou_ , dit-il en tournant la tête vers elle, un regard de profonde amitié s'échangea entre la jeune fille et lui, _mais là, ça m'est aussi insupportable… Je sais comment sont les maîtres d'esclaves, j'imagine ce qu'elle a vécu, et ce qu'ils veulent lui faire, c'est juste…._

 _-Ils t'ont dit ? Précisément ? Ce qu'ils ont en tête_ , s'intéressa Rémus

Le Serpentard quitta Lily des yeux pour aller vers ceux de Rémus, avant de répondre :

 _-Je les entends parler le soir dans le dortoir, et croyez-moi, certains ont une imagination particulièrement fertile en matière de violences…,_ il hésita _, de toute sorte_ , finit-il par choisir de dire. Une heure avec eux, et je suis sûre qu'Alexa sortirait brisée. Je me rappelle d'elle au tout début quand Dumbledore l'a présentée, et je vois le travail que vous avez fait avec elle. Elle redeviendrai aussitôt cette fille-là. Elle ne mérite pas ce qu'ils veulent lui faire, aucune femme ne le mérite.

Un seau d'eau glacée semblait s'être déversé sur chacun d'eux. Alexa s'était tassée contre Sirius, James avait passé un bras protecteur autour d'elle, ce pourquoi Sirius lui lança un profond regard de remerciement.

 _-Restez près d'elle, comme vous le faites,_ continua Rogue, insensible à la gêne qu'il venait d'installer, _ils ne semblent attendre que ça de la coincer, et croyez-moi, le fait de tout révéler à l'école n'est qu'une excuse… ils ont décidé de l'avoir, et ils feront tout pour ! Surtout qu'ils ont l'accord d'Orion pour agir, ton père leur a très clairement dit qu'une, hum désolé je ne fais que le répéter, une putain est une putain…Ils s'appuient là-dessus pour te menacer, pour vous menacer…_

Les yeux des garçons semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites, horrifiés, Lily avait des larmes qui menaçaient de couler, Alexa restait elle complètement figée, terrifiée.

 _-Sirius_ , s'exclama-t-elle avec un profond désespoir dans la voix

 _-Hé ma belle,_ il se retourna aussitôt sur elle, _tout va bien, ils ne te feront rien, je te l'ai promis, et te le promets encore !_

 _-Tu ne devrais pas promettre ce genre de chose_ , prévint Severus en entendant les mots du garçon, récoltant un magnifique regard noir, auquel il répondit, _tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont capables de faire_

 _-Et toi non plus,_ rugit soudain Sirius, _ou alors tu ne nous dis pas tout, tu as dit que tu ne sais rien de leur plan_

 _-Et c'est vrai_ , le coupa d'une voix froide Severus, _le soir ils fantasment, mais ne disent rien en ce qui concerne la mise à exécution de leur projet…Je ne peux rien vous dire d'autre, et croyez-moi je laisse traîner mes oreilles, mais ils sont prudents, ils savent que je n'adhère pas à leurs idées, je ne fais pas partie de leur clan._

 _-Merci en tout cas, d'essayer de nous aider à la protéger_ , reprit Rémus.

 _-Je le fais pour elle, pas pour vous !_ indiqua aussitôt Rémus

- _Ça reste gentil_ , fit à la surprise générale Sirius en grognant ces mots.

Il venait de prendre conscience que malgré leur inimitié, le Serpentard prenait des risques pour protéger sa femme, et rien que pour ce fait il était sincère dans son remerciement.

- _Si j'apprends quelque chose je le dirai à Lily, ils ont l'habitude de me voir traîner avec elle, ça n'éveillera pas leurs soupçons, croyez-moi je vous dirai tout ce que je sais dès que je le sais, mais pour le moment, faites gaffe…_ termina Severus, avant de se lever de table.

Mais avant de partir, il sortit sa baguette magique, et avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il fit apparaitre dans sa main un bouquet de jonquilles d'un jaune éclatant qu'il offrit à Alexa accompagné d'un clin d'œil, avant de partir dans son mouvement de capes noires typique.

Le départ, presque précipité du Serpentard laissa un moment de flottement où chacun essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, et aussi de tirer les conclusions de cette entrevue.

Alexa caressait distraitement les fleurs qu'il avait glissé dans sa main, n'osant pas regarder Sirius dont elle devinait le regard mauvais, certaine qu'il voudrait se débarrasser du bouquet d'un coup de baguette, aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues.

Non c'était son bouquet… offert par … par un ami ? Avec ce qu'il venait de dire, … oui par un ami, alors elle raffermit sa prise dessus, défiant inconsciemment Sirius de toute tentative de lui en priver.

Dans son autre main, celle de Sirius caressait plutôt durement sa paume, comme unique manifestation de son état de rage, face au cadeau impromptu.

Lily regardait les fleurs un sourire aux lèvres et dit soudainement :

 _-Vous pouvez vous détendre, il est parti._

 _-C'pas trop tôt_ , grogna un Sirius de toujours mauvaise humeur

 _-Mais au moins on sait qu'on peut compter sur lui_ , releva Rémus avant d'attraper sa pinte de bièraubeurre auquel il n'avait pas encore touché, à l'instar de ses amis, et présentant celle-ci à Sirius.

L'autre fût bien obligé de soulever la sienne pour aller cogner dans un léger « tchin » la pinte de son ami, qui tentait par-là de détendre l'atmosphère lourde. Il fit de même ensuite envers James, qui un peu loin, râla, il trouvait cette légèreté inappropriée en ce moment, mais leva légèrement son verre aussi, participant à l'échange, et lorsqu'il qu'il y eu le nombre d'entrechocs corrects, chacun s'occupa à boire sa boisson, dans un silence qui se faisait de moins en moins tendu.

Les regards entre James et Rémus étaient significatifs, doux entre Lily et Alexa, seul Sirius restait fidèle à lui-même, mais fût vite emmené dans ce tourbillon de détente auquel tous ses amis autour de la table l'aspiraient.

Ce fût notamment grâce à Alexa, qu'il trouvait plus calme et posée depuis que Severus avait parlé qu'il retrouva lui-même son calme.

Il rejoignit la conversation entre Rémus et James, laissant les filles parler fleurs et autres frivolités.

C'était certain, Sirius se sentait soulagé d'avoir dit la vérité à Lily, mais maintenant que Severus avait dit véritablement tout ce qu'il savait, autant des réponses furent apportées, que son intervention souleva autant de nouvelles questions et craintes.

Tous le savaient, le sujet n'était pas définitivement clos, mais il faudrait revenir dessus plus tard, quand les esprits auront tiré la substantifique moelle de la conversation échangée, et qu'ils auraient eu une nuit de repos pour en reparler sans animosité, à tête reposée, et l'esprit serein.

Ils restèrent encore un petit moment au Pub des trois balais, avant de rentrer à Poudlard, où ils quittèrent Lily, rentrant à leur dortoir, encore quelque peu secoués de leur après-midi.

Sirius avait noté qu'en chemin Alexa marchait contre lui, et il avait à cœur de lui apporter la sécurité dont elle avait besoin.

Revenus à leur dortoir, la jeune fille alla s'assoeir sur un fauteuil, retirant une Hope endormie dessus qu'elle posa sur ses genoux, la caressant distraitement.

Mais James ne voulait pas la laisser dans cet état, d'un coup d'œil complice aux Maraudeurs, il s'approcha d'elle, et prit l'excuse de vouloir réviser des notions historiques pour leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie, pour la libérer des pensées et questions qu'il n'en doutait pas, devaient obnubiler son esprit.

Sirius le remercia d'un regard de son intervention.

La soirée passa, elle se voulait légère, mais ne trompait personne, chacun pensait à la même chose, et dans la grande salle, le soir au dîner, tous les élèves remarquèrent le regard glacial dont les Maraudeurs gratifièrent la table des Serpentard, cependant peu d'élèves purent remarquer le bref mais intense et significatif échange de regard en Sirius et Rogue attablés chacun à leur table respective, une complicité était bel et bien née, malgré eux.

* * *

 ** _Hé bien ils ont survécu, on dirait bien._**

 ** _Qu'est ce que cet échange va entraîner par la suite?_**

 ** _Qui a hâte de lire la suite et veut bien m'encourager à écrire la suite en m'écrivant une petite review?_**

 ** _Amitiés et bon courage pour demain, lundi_**

 ** _Lessa_**


	48. Chapter 48

**Warning : lemon dans ce chapitre...**

* * *

 _ **Bonjour à tous mes chers lecteurs**_

 _ **Allez cette fois-ci c'est bien un nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Merci de votre compréhension pour mon retard de publication, on ne maîtrise pas toujours tout dans la vie. Et l'écriture reste un exercice particulièrement compliqué. C'est pourquoi j'ai vraiment besoin de votre soutien, alors ça serait vraiment très gentil de me laisser un petit avis :) Je vous vois toujours aussi nombreux à suivre cette fic, alors un petit commentaire, un mot, un avis, même une critique (si, si, ça aussi ça aide) me feraient vraiment très plaisir :) !**_

 _ **Merci à Guest et SuperSuperbus pour leur review pour ma note d'information, voilà la suite avec même un jour d'avance pour mieux profiter du férié ;)**_

 _ **Et merci à Kimy25 et SuperSuperbus pour leur fidélité, vous êtes super :) Vous lire fait toujours du bien :)**_

 _ **Voilà donc la suite,** **allez, disclaimer et on se retrouve tout en bas**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R (sauf Alexa donc elle please pas touche^^.) Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic !**_

 _ **Lessa !**_

* * *

 **[La soirée passa, elle se voulait légère, mais ne trompait personne, chacun pensait à la même chose, et dans la grande salle, le soir au dîner, tous les élèves remarquèrent le regard glacial dont les Maraudeurs gratifièrent la table des Serpentard, cependant peu d'élèves purent remarquer le bref mais intense et significatif échange de regard en Sirius et Rogue attablés chacun à leur table respective, une complicité était bel et bien née, malgré eux.]**

* * *

 **Chapitre 48**

Alors que la jeune fille qui partageait leur dortoir était partie à la salle de bain, faisant miauler un Fléreur mécontent de voir disparaître sa maîtresse, Sirius et James discutaient à voix basse.

Et quand Remus perçut de son ouïe lycanthrope certains mots dans leur échange, il sût qu'il devait intervenir. Il ne savait pas encore ce que ses amis mijotaient, mais il savait juste que ce n'était pas bon signe de les voir échanger ainsi.

 _-Je peux savoir ce que vous manigancez tous les deux ?_ demanda-t-il sur un ton presque de reproche.

Et si les yeux de James se baissèrent aussitôt, venant confirmer à Rémus qu'ils prévoyaient un mauvais coup, l'aplomb de Sirius l'énerva.

 _-Je n'ai pas aimé le coup des fleurs,_ maugréa Sirius en regardant le bouquet qu'Alexa avait mis dans un vase maintenant posé sur l'un des bureaux, en face de leur lit conjugal.

 _-S'il veut jouer les héros, libre à lui, mais on sait ce qu'il vaut_ , continua James, le regard fuyant toujours celui de son meilleur ami, ses mots faisaient hocher la tête de Sirius énergiquement.

Ha voilà qu'ils parlaient de Severus, se dit non sans étonnement Rémus qui était certain qu'une interminable séance à l'issue migraineuse allait commencer.

 _-Vous n'avez pas fini ? Et c'est quoi ces mots, vengeance ? Piège ? Vous n'allez pas recommencer vos conneries, Sirius tu as déjà oublié ce qui vous lie, Alexa et toi ? Ça te manque tant que ça de la voir hurler de douleur ?_

Le lycanthrope n'aima définitivement pas le sourire diabolique se dessinant sur les lèvres de son ami.

 _-Je n'ai effectivement pas le droit d'attaquer Rogue, le sort s'en prenant alors à Alexa, mais enfin je me disais, une petite farce, qui ne blesse personne… ça ne peut quand même pas faire de tort, enfin surtout pas à Alexa…_ répondit-il presque sèchement.

Pendant qu'il parlait James avait bombé le torse, comme fier de son ami et de ses idées.

Rémus secoua la tête, déjà excédé… Mais il inspira doucement avant de répondre :

 _-Une farce ? Je les connais tes farces, et crois-moi elles sont rarement inoffensives…_

Eclat de rire de la part de James, Rémus ne sût pas quel souvenir lui revint en tête, il y en avait tellement.

Mais lui se rappelait très bien de la fois où ils avaient mis de la colle sur le siège d'un autre élève, en deuxième année, parce qu'il s'était ouvertement moqué de ses habits dans la grande salle, et qui a fini la peau du derrière arraché… 4 jours d'infirmerie, voilà ce que cette « blague inoffensive » lui avait coûté. Il n'était pas innocent, mais leur blague non plus.

Sirius le tira de ses pensées.

 _-Elle le sera là, j'te jure, je ne suis pas fou au point de mettre Alexa en danger. Mais crois-moi, cette fois, vraiment il le mérite, tu sais ce que ça veut dire en langage des fleurs le bouquet qu'il lui a donné ? Vas-y, James raconte-lui !_

Il semblait possédé, parlait vite et avec une énergie malsaine !

Le regard de Cornedrue passa de Sirius à Rémus et avec un sérieux rare chez lui répéta à son ami ce qu'il s'était rappelé pendant la soirée, la faute à sa mère et à ses lubies de jardinage :

 _-Chaque fleur a un symbole, une manière d'avouer ce qu'on n'ose pas dire avec des mots. Et les jonquilles, c'est typique, en langage de fleurs, ça signifie « je te désire », tu réalises Lunard ! Je te désire !_

Comme choqué de ses propres paroles, James avait les yeux écarquillés et les mains ouvertes devant lui. Mais Rémus se frotta la tête, presqu'amusé de ce que lui révélait le cerf.

 _-Enfin James, ne me dis pas que tu crois vraiment que Rogue s'y connaît en langage de fleurs… et il est raide de Lily, et ne me regarde pas comme ça tu sais que c'est vrai ! Il ne devait tout simplement connaître que ce sort en matière d'apparition de fleurs, ou peut-être que c'est la première fleur de cette couleur qui lui est venu en tête, tu sais qu'Alexa adore le jaune, Lily lui aura sûrement dit, il a juste cherché à faire plaisir, rien d'autre. Vous faîtes des conjonctures sur rien du tout les garçons !_

Un grognement étouffé venant de Sirius lui répondit. Il ne semblait pas convaincu. Ou trop entêté pour voir plus loin que ce à quoi il voulait bien croire.

James haussa les épaules comme lui aussi peu convaincu.

Pourtant, les garçons, s'ils devaient en convenir, ne pouvaient que tomber d'accord avec leur ami : ils s'étaient monté la tête… mais l'envie était maintenant là, l'adrénaline avait laissé la place à la raison, et qu'importe les arguments, aussi vrais étaient-ils, Rémus comprit que le piège était déjà en place.

 _-Et je peux savoir ce que vous avez prévu ?_ dit-il en soupirant, résigné, _Sirius, franchement tu cours droit vers les ennuis, il n'y a pas plus important à gérer ? Nott et sa bande par exemple ? Vous voulez vraiment vous en prendre au seul être qui veut nous aider chez les Serpentards, je ne suis pas très sûr que cela soit vraiment une bonne idée !_

 _-T'inquiète Rémus, il ne perdra pas une plume le Servilus, je veux juste lui faire passer l'envie d'offrir des fleurs à ma femme_ , il avait surarticulé l'adjectif possessif, _et de toute façon ce n'est pas moi qui exécuterai le plan c'est James, je ne vois pas en quoi le sort pourrait donc la punir…_

- _Vous savez que vous êtes infernaux ?_

 _-On le sait_ , répondirent en cœur les deux garçons, complices comme jamais.

 _-Vous me promettez que vous ne le blesserez pas ? Ni lui, ni personne ?_

 _-On le jure Rémus,_ promit James pour Sirius et lui, _d'ailleurs s'il a un peu d'humour, même Servilus pourrait trouver ça drôle_

- _J'en doute_ , marmonna Rémus _, mais s'il vous plaît, ne lui faites pas regretter l'envie de nous aider… Il en va d'Alexa là, ta femme_ , à son tour d'insister sur le mot qui lui semblait primordial, _à qui Salvae Mariae t'impose la protection…_

 _-Je le sais_ , affirma avec dureté Sirius, _c'est bien pour ça qu'il n'est pas question de laisser ce petit bâtard des cachots croire qu'il ait tout permis avec elle au seul titre qu'il nous aide._

Rémus le regarda avec l'air de dire « tu réalises l'incongruité de ce que tu viens de dire ? » mais ne répondit pas.

Si ces amis promettaient de ne pas le blesser et que Sirius était conscient du risque qu'il faisait courir à sa femme, alors Rémus se rassurait, leur « blague » ne devait pas être si méchante que ça…

Il préféra clore là-dessus ce sujet et engagea la conversation sur les propos tenus par Rogue.

Ils en discutèrent un moment, le temps qu'Alexa ressorte de la salle de bain, où ils s'interrompirent pour parler soudainement du changement de cours qui avait lieu pour le lendemain matin, sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien de leur brusque changement de sujet.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Allongés l'un contre l'autre, les rideaux épais les enfermant dans leur intimité, Sirius constata rapidement l'agitation d'Alexa, elle ne cessait de lui embrasser les bras, les épaules, bref chaque morceau de peau nue qui tombait sous ses lèvres.

Il trouvait cela étrange, mais amusé il se laissa faire, mais il fut réellement surpris quand elle se positionna sur lui, l'embrassant délicatement sur les lèvres. Il laissa durer le baiser un moment, mais au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il sentait les mains de sa femme se promener sur lui, il mit fin à l'échange, plein de questions :

 _-Hé, que me vaut ce plaisir ?_ demanda-t-il doucement en prenant dans ses mains celles d'Alexa pour qu'elle cesse de les agiter sur lui.

 _-Rien, juste le besoin d'être proche de toi,_ répondit-elle les lèvres contre la joue de Sirius

 _-Le besoin ? Je préférerai l'envie ou le désir_ , dit-il sur un ton taquin

Elle se redressa les genoux de part et d'autre de son ventre et les mains sur les hanches tâcha de lui faire un regard noir, sans succès qui fit éclater de rire son époux. Elle bouda à cela.

 _-Oh mais non,_ s'esclaffa-t-il, _je blague, je te taquine ma belle, je veux juste être sûr que tu fais cela pour les bonnes raisons, et pas poussée par la peur ou tout autre chose. Il n'y a rien que tu veuilles me dire ? Qui conduit à cette attitude ?_

Ses yeux se baissant doucement sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler répondirent pour elle.

Constatant cela, il la secoua doucement :

 _-Hé, parle-moi Alexa._

Un simple murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres, comme si elle cherchait à le retenir :

 _-Ça serait si mal que ça ?_

C'était vraiment chuchoté, mais ils étaient bien assez proches pour que Sirius entende et ses mots et la peur dans sa voix.

 _\- Mal ? Non pas mal,_ commença-t-il pesant ses mots, _je ne peux que comprendre qu'après cet après-midi tu aies envie de te rapprocher de moi, ne serait-ce que pour te sentir aimée et protégée. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me le dises. Je ne refuserai pas de te faire l'amour, mais avant je transformerai cette peur qui te mue en véritable envie._

Elle lui sourit doucement en réponse à ses mots et Sirius continua :

 _-Je ne peux que comprendre que la menace des Serpentards te terrifie ma belle, mais tu dois savoir que je serai là, que nous,_ il désigna du pouce un côté du rideau, _serons là._

 _-Je crois que j'ai aussi besoin de faire ça pour ne pas que tu m'en veuilles._

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

 _-T'en vouloir ? Et de quoi je pourrais bien t'en vouloir ?_

 _-Davoiracceptélesfleurs._

Elle avait marmonné, et trop vite, Sirius fût obligé de la faire répéter.

 _-Tu pourrais m'en vouloir d'avoir accepté les fleurs_ , articula-t-elle sans oser le regarder, comme par peur de lui.

 _-Haaaa, c'est donc ça_ , dit-il simplement.

Se redressant pour s'assoir contrer la tête de lit, Alexa toujours sur lui, il parla à voix basse :

 _-Déjà, je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi. Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais te frapper pour ça ?_

Les yeux qui se baissèrent, encore, parlèrent à nouveau pour elle.

 _-Alexa, enfin, tu ne me connais pas encore ? Je ne te frapperai pas, jamais… et pas à cause d'un idiot qui ne sait même pas se servir d'un shampoing…_

La sentir sourire à ces mots, il reprit :

 _-Tu pensais vraiment m'amadouer par le sexe pour ne pas que je te frappe ? Et arrête de baisser les yeux, juste réponds-moi s'il te plaît. On est à égalité, alors agissons comme tel d'accord ?_

Resserrant ses mains pour l'encourager, il la vit doucement ouvrir les lèvres, comme pour chercher ses mots :

 _-Ça a déjà marché… par le passé_ , dit-elle avec hésitation sans oser croire qu'elle lui avouait cela.

Il vit aussitôt monter des larmes, de honte, dans ses yeux, et sentit qu'elle cherchait à se dégager de sur lui.

Mais il l'en empêcha.

Il resserra plutôt durement ses mains sur elle, avant de la plaquer contre lui, pour la réconforter.

Tête contre tête, quand elle arrêta de gesticuler, il demanda toujours à voix basse :

 _-Et je me trompe, ou dans ta petite tête tu es persuadée qu'à chaque rapport ainsi, tu t'es convaincue être consentante dans ce que te faisaient ces hommes pour échapper à leur violence, et donc tu te sens sale de cela, encore plus que s'ils t'avaient « véritablement » violée ?_

Des mouvements d'épaules lui répondirent. Elle pleurait, en silence, comme d'habitude. Même s'il était heureux qu'elle s'ouvre enfin à lui sur ce sujet délicat qu'est son passé, son cœur se serrait face à ce qu'elle lui confiait.

Il prit donc le temps de la réconforter, d'apaiser ses larmes, avant de la mettre face à lui pour lui dire droit dans les yeux :

 _\- Et tu me croirais si je te disais qu'à chaque fois où tu as initié ces rapports, tu étais tout autant violée que les autres fois ? Qu'ils n'ont fait que profiter de toi ? Que c'était ça ou les coups ? Et personne, pas même moi, ne peut t'en vouloir d'avoir essayé d'échapper au pire ? Tu étais abusée Alexa, il faut que tu le réalises, tu n'as jamais pris de plaisir, tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire. Alors non, tu n'es pas sale, tu n'étais pas consentante, et ce que tu as vécu, c'est la pire des atrocités sur terre, ma belle, mais ce n'est en rien de ta faute._

Sirius avait particulièrement insisté sur ces derniers mots en les prononçant comme s'il voulait qu'ils atteignent les neurones les plus profonds de son cerveau, qu'elle réalise qu'il disait la vérité, et qu'elle surmonte cela pour aller mieux.

Caressant de sa main son dos, tandis qu'il la tenait toujours contre lui, il déposait de doux et légers baisers contre son cou, pour lui témoigner son amour mais aussi sa présence, son soutien. Et ça fonctionnait, ses pleurs se tarissaient, elle resserrait ses mains autour de lui, comme perdue en pleine tempête, s'accrochant désespérément à sa bouée.

 _-Tu le penses vraiment ?_ demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment en reniflant.

Avec un sourire, Sirius attrapa un mouchoir qu'il lui donna et après avoir attendu qu'elle mouche sa tristesse, il lui répondit :

 _-N'importe qui le penserait, et c'est bien naturel. Maintenant je veux surtout que tu saches que je ne suis pas fâché contre toi pour les fleurs. Tu vois Rogue surement comme un ami, un pilier, car il propose de nous aider. Alors je comprends que tu apprécies son geste, et non je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'as donc pas à me détourner de ma colère, qui d'ailleurs n'existe pas, par le sexe._

Elle hochait doucement la tête, en réalisant les mots de Sirius qui la rassuraient. Bien sûr elle ignorait tout de la rage qui animait pourtant son époux, non contre elle, mais contre le Serpentard, et du projet qu'il avait établi avec James.

 _\- Viens là, reprenons où nous en étions_ , dit-il soudain, _enfin si tu le veux ?_

Elle hocha doucement la tête, et il sourit de toutes ses dents, désireux de faire oublier à sa femme son passé, cet après-midi, qu'il n'y ait plus que lui, elle et leur amour sur cette Terre.

Doucement d'abord, quelques baisers, légers, presqu'innocents, puis peu à peu elle se détendit, redevenant la femme désireuse de partager un moment d'amour, pour cette fois-ci les bonnes raisons. Et Sirius en son for intérieur se félicita d'avoir réussi à la faire parler, la faire évacuer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Il le savait, cette séance d'amour serait bien plus belle que toute à l'heure s'il n'avait écouté que son désir pour elle.

Rapidement, leurs baisers les amenèrent à une énième séance de caresses intimes, Sirius dénuda rapidement la poitrine de sa femme et s'évertua à jouer avec les seins qu'il avait remarqués si sensibles de sa douce lui tirant des gémissements de plaisir.

Mais elle n'était pas en reste, préoccupée de vouloir s'occuper de l'homme qui la protégeait, l'aimait, Alexa avait maintenant à cœur de retenter une expérience qui lui paraissait soudain bien lointaine. Il lui avait fait avouer ce qu'elle n'avait jamais dit, qui la rongeait de l'intérieur, et se sentait maintenant un peu plus à l'aise, libre avec leur intimité.

Assise sur lui, un mamelon dans la bouche de son époux, elle tentait d'attirer son attention, en vain car Monsieur était trop préoccupé par ses soins, et ce fût lorsqu'elle l'appela pour la troisième fois qu'il réagit enfin et remonta doucement vers son visage qu'il voyait mi-tendu, mi-excité.

 _-Quoi chérie ?_ demanda-t-il la voix aussi rauque qu'à chaque fois qu'ils entreprenaient quelque chose d'aussi intime.

 _-Sirius, j'aimerais qu'on réessaye, si tu veux bien._

Ce style de murmure, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais Sirius avait pour autant très bien compris la demande de sa femme.

Cela le réjouissait mais le préoccupait en même temps.

 _\- Je suis ton homme,_ répondit-il son sourire enjôleur, qui fit rire la jeune fille désormais détendue, décontractée, libre, grâce à cet homme si doux que la fortune avait placé sur sa longue route de malheurs.

 _\- Mais avant cela il y a quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire_ , ajouta-t-il avec un air énigmatique.

Et c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'Alexa vint se coller à lui, dans une étreinte douce, innocente au début, mais qui devint rapidement plus sensuelle, les lèvres de Sirius embrassaient tout ce qu'elles trouvaient, et rapidement, il descendit au niveau de son bas-ventre.

Ignorant délibérément la tension qu'il sentit naître dans le corps d'Alexa, il entreprit de lui faire découvrir autre chose ce soir, quelque chose de plus intime que ses seins, sans être pour autant l'acte sexuel.

Il l'allongea sur le lit, et embrassant chaque partie de son corps, de ses lèvres à son nombril, il descendit encore plus bas, et activa sa langue, ses doigts contre sa féminité, et si les gémissements furent au début timides, ils résonnèrent bientôt dans leur petite pièce, enhardissant Sirius qui se démenait pour donner du plaisir à cette femme qu'il aimait tant, qui le méritait tant.

Au bout de presque un quart d'heure de douce torture, il remonta vers elle, et les yeux dans les yeux lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait faire :

- _Sirius, s'il te plaît_ , demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui ne cachait rien du plaisir qu'elle venait de prendre.

Cela provoqua une tension particulièrement douloureuse dans le bas-ventre de Sirius qui n'en pouvait plus.

Terminant de se déshabiller, il entreprit de s'allonger sur le dos, l'invita en la prenant par la main à le rejoindre en s'installant à califourchon sur lui.

Hésitante, elle vit dans les yeux de son époux une détermination douce briller et osa.

Grimpant sur lui avec quelque peu de gêne, elle eut un sursaut gêné lorsque leurs sexes nus se touchèrent, le gland du garçon venant frôler son clitoris, la faisant haleter, en même temps qu'elle se désinhibait.

 _-Je t'aime Alexa_ , dit soudain Sirius qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire courir ses mains sur le corps de femme qui était sur lui.

Un violent plaisir s'emparait déjà de lui, alors que l'acte intime n'avait pas encore commencé, elle paraissait libre, épanouie, se déhanchant malgré elle sur lui à l'affût d'un plaisir dont elle ignorait tout.

Initiant de son propre fait l'acte sexuel en dirigeant en elle son sexe plus dur que jamais, Sirius prit le temps de l'apaiser par ses mots, ses caresses, et quand il fût totalement en elle, la tentation de donner des coups de reins fût difficile à réfréner, mais cela ne semblait pas gêner la jeune fille qui semblait se détendre sur lui, joignant leurs mains, la tête en arrière tandis que leurs mouvements devenaient un peu plus rapides, seuls les gémissements rauques de Sirius se faisaient entendre, mais il voyait bien que même si elle ne le manifestait pas, Alexa semblait elle aussi prise dans un étau de plaisir.

Ce qui le rendit fou de joie, tandis que l'orgasme l'avalait tout entier, jouissant en elle avec un plaisir non dissimulé, l'attirant à lui pour un baiser passionné.

Rapidement après leur acte d'amour, Alexa descendit de lui, et s'habillant prestement avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait écarté le rideau, et filé dans la salle de bains à pas de loup pour ne pas réveiller les garçons qui dormaient dans le dortoir.

Quand elle revint dans le lit, ses joues rouges témoignaient pour elle de la honte qu'elle ressentait, qu'il balaya rapidement en la rassurant et en lui exprimant sa fierté de l'avoir sentie aussi libérée, et qu'elle ait enfin connu le plaisir, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il l'embrassait, et l'attira à lui pour enfin connaître le repos de cette trop longue journée.

Heureux de l'émotion qu'ils venaient de partager, les deux amoureux s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Sirius était aux anges d'avoir pu enfin vivre ce réel moment intense avec sa femme, Alexa, plus modérée, bien que légèrement honteuse encore de s'être ainsi laissée aller, était heureuse d'avoir vécu ce moment d'intimité et d'amour avec celui qu'elle aimait.

* * *

 _ **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?**_

 _ **J'espère vous lire toujours plus nombreux, ça me ferait vraiment du bien, je compte sur vous :)**_

 _ **Amitiés**_

 _ **Lessa**_


	49. Chapter 49 NOTE

_Bonjour à toutes et tous_

 _Tout d'abord PARDON, non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre_

 _MAIS_

 _Cette fic n'est PAS ABANDONNEE_

 _Vous le savez tous, cette fic est assez lourde._

 _C'est ma toute première fic, que j'ai commencé à écrire quand ça n'allait pas bien du tout et c'est quelque part un moyen pour moi-même de dépasser certaines choses, certains évènements de ma vie._

 _En d'autres mots et avec moins de traumas Alexa quelque part c'est peut-être moi, peut-être aussi l'un ou l'une d'entre vous…_

 _Bref Alexa est mon moyen à moi d'avancer_

 _Je sais que j'ai tardé parce que dépasser ses traumas c'est difficile, alors j'ai eu besoin de faire une pause, je suis partie sur d'autres fics qui peut-être me demandaient moins d'engagement personnel, et me faisaient moins revivre ce que je voulais oublier, bien que ce n'était pas la solution, car Alexa est toujours là, perdue en moi._

 _Alors elle va revenir._

 _De toute façon, promis, Tu seras ma femme n'est pas abandonnée, on a tous besoin d'un Sirius, d'amis, et d'espoir._

 _Et vous, lecteurs, dédicace particulière à **Kimy2** 5 qui m'a rappelé combien vous aimez ma fic et pour cela je la reprends, je ne l'avais de toute façon pas arrêtée._

 _Sachez que votre soutien m'est nécessaire._

 _Je ne voulais peut-être pas autant me dévoiler, mais après tout, qu'est-ce-que cela m'amène de la cacher ? Les esprits perspicaces auront peut-être déjà même compris qu'à travers ce récit c'est un besoin d'évacuer un trauma qui se joue…_

 _Alors merci à chacun et chacun d'entre vous, que ce soit simple lecteur occasionnel, lecteur fidèle, et reviewer._

 _A ceux qui ont suivi ma fic dans ses débuts, des modifications sont apportées, je reprends tous les chapitres, corrige fautes, erreurs, et autres naïvetés qui ne me vont plus. L'histoire est grave, ainsi doit-elle être contée !_

 _Merci d'être là, merci d'aimer suivre ma fic écrite sans prétention mais que vous avez plaisir à lire, et merci de votre patience._

 _Alexa et compagnie seront, je vous le promets, bientôt de retour et je serai ravie de vous lire encore_

 _Mes amitiés les plus sincères_

 _LessaWatberg !_


End file.
